Metropolis: New Beginnings
by cloisthelegendbegins
Summary: Clark Kent returns to Metropolis after almost six years away, having completed his training and travelled the world. Smallville history to end season 7 picking up from where the movies and L&C would have begun with a little creative license along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ **METROPOLIS: New Beginnings **by Annie T aka Cloisthelegendbegins**.**  
_**Rating**_: PG to PG-13 (some mild violence, some sensuality, nothing more than you would see in a episode of Smallville)  
_**Relationship**_: Lois and Clark legend with a Smallville twist!  
_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own any of the characters from Smallville/Lois & Clark TNAOS/The Superman movies or DC Comics - it's all just for fun!!  
_**Summary**_: Clark returns to Metropolis after almost six years away, having completed his training and traveled the world... picking up from where the movies and L&C would have begun with a little creative license along the way...

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Goth_a_m Gazette Offices Late Evening._

It wasn't the first time she'd worked late with only the occasional shuffle of the cleaning crews to let her know she wasn't alone in the building. And it wasn't that she was overly edgy, despite the number of times she still found herself looking over her shoulder. But there was just, something, that brought her attention from the computer screen long enough to notice when a shadow moved in her peripheral vision.

Automatically her spine straightened a little, her hand sliding from the keyboard to the top drawer of her desk while she looked from side to side without moving her head to indicate she knew she wasn't alone. Stay calm. Remember you're in the best position. That was one of the comforts of having her desk facing the only entrance and her back to the wall. But it also meant she had to be ready, just in case she had to get to the exit – fast. So she rolled her chair back at the same as she slid the drawer open, covering the sound with a cough as her fingertips touched the cold metal of the gun she always kept close by.

He stepped out of the shadows, a deep voice she hadn't heard in what felt like a lifetime rumbling out a low greeting, "I should have known I'd find you at a newspaper somewhere. Hiding in plain sight, huh?"

Her breath caught, "Clark?"

The light from her desk lamp illuminated his features as he stepped closer, a small smile on his mouth and sparkling in his eyes, "She remembers."

The answering smile was immediate, and she was out of the chair and flinging herself into his arms before the sound of his low chuckle even reached her ears, "Oh my god - I can't believe you're here!"

"Careful now – squeeze me any tighter and you might leave a bruise."

Leaning back she smacked a broad shoulder, "As if!"

Setting her at arms length Clark raised his dark brows, "Look at you. Life in Gotham City obviously suits you."

She tilted her head to one side and rolled her eyes, "What can I say? I guess I just found my niche. If I'd known all it would take was a secret identity then I'd have followed your lead a lot sooner."

His expression changed, taking on that 'weight of the world/responsible for everything' look she remembered all too well from when she'd known him before, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Chloe. What you did –"

"Needed done," She stepped forwards again and squeezed his forearms, "I'm a big girl now Smallville – I can look out for myself. So you can stop that. You always did guilt better than anyone else on the planet."

The smile reappeared, "Your cousin has been rubbing off on you some in the nick name department, hasn't she?"

Chloe grinned before moving back to her desk, talking along the way, "Lois and my new life combined. It's tough not getting to see her anymore though. I miss her being around."

"You still talk?"

"We have a code," She threw him a wink as she sat down on the edge of the desk, "Just don't go telling anyone at the Witness Protection Program. I'm quite happy where I am. So – tell me all about Clark Kent's latest adventures – where've you been for the last five years? Enrolled a new side-kick yet?"

Clark shook his head, folding his arms across his broad chest, "No new side-kick, you'd be tough to replace. I've traveled some – finished up my training – and now I'm headed back to Metropolis. I just wanted to check in and see how you were."

"You finished your training? Wow – what was that like?"

"Interesting."

"I'll bet."

When he wasn't any more forthcoming Chloe crossed her legs and studied him for a moment, finding it interesting he'd chosen to go back to the city rather than the small town they'd grown up in, "Do you know what you're going to do in Metropolis?"

"I have a job offer," His wide mouth twitched at the edges, "At the Planet."

Chloe's eye's widened, "You're kidding me."

"Nope. Start Monday. I sent them some pieces from my travels and they liked what they saw. It's pretty easy to get the inside story on disasters and accidents if you're on the scene when they happen."

"Well, well, finally a hidden bonus to being a superhero, huh?"

"So it would seem. And the way I see it – it's easier to keep track of what's going on if I'm at the center of it all, so The Planet's ideal," He unfolded his arms and moved forwards until he was close enough to turn and sit on the desk beside her, his voice lowering, "You want me to give a message to Lois?"

Chloe laughed softly, nudging his shoulder with her own, "And how would you do that when you're not supposed to know where I am, genius?"

"Good point."

"Does she know you're back?"

"No."

"She was pretty mad at you for a while."

Clark smiled, his chin dropping, "No change there then," He glanced sideways at her, "It'll be like the old days."

"We've all come a long way from the old days."

"Yes, we have," And the hint of regret in his voice was all too evident.

So Chloe nudged his shoulder again, her voice soft, "We all end up where we're s'posed to be in the end."

"I like to hope so."

The doors at the end of the hall swung open, a cleaning trolley rattling down the tiled floor while they sat in silence waiting for it to pass; a million unspoken words hanging heavy in the air between them until Clark took a deep breath,

"Are you happy Chloe?"

She was touched that he needed to know and comforted by the fact that even though so much had happened since they'd been friends before it still felt like it had been weeks rather than years since they'd last talked. It was a sign of true friendship, wasn't it?

"You know something? I am. I might not get to write the name Chloe Sullivan in my by-lines these days but I'm still exactly where I always wanted to be," She waved a hand at the room, "Here in a great newspaper – sniffing out the great stories… It's not The Planet I dreamed of but its pretty close. I could do with a little less of a high-maintenance image but I kinda love the fact that an old friend thinks I look glamorous nowadays…"

Clark nodded, aiming another smile her way, "I'm glad. And now I'm back I'll try and fly in as often as I can, okay?"

"In the literal sense or via traditional methods?"

"Nah - I got that one down pat now."

"Well I'm very glad to hear it 'cos some of those training sessions with Kara?" She shuddered, "Not so pretty to watch. Graceful wasn't exactly your thing at the beginning."

He laughed, "No it certainly wasn't."

Chloe watched as he pushed up onto his feet, tilting her head back to look up into his face as he studied her with affection shining in his eyes. She'd missed her friend. It felt good to have him back – and to think he could come to her again if he needed help with something. She'd missed that too. Only now she had a life of her own as well – she wouldn't be putting her career on hold while she spent time helping him research meteor freaks or escaped Zoner's or… well… the list could go on and on…

"Don't be a stranger."

"I won't," He rocked forwards onto the balls of his feet and dropped his chin to look at her with a quirk of his eyebrows, "Watchtower."

Ah, so that was how he'd found her. She pursed her lips and nodded, "Oliver finally signed you up then I take it."

"Uh-huh."

She nodded again, "Bout time too. You always were the last one to the party. Do we still get to call you Boy Scout?"

The question raised another low chuckle of laughter as he rocked back onto his heels, "No, that's gotta go. If I have any new ideas you'll be the first to know."

"I better be. Can't have Lois steal the scoop on me and you know no-one bestows a superhero title better than lil ole me."

"If it was left to Lois we'd still have the Green Arrow Bandit, so I'll just leave it in your capable hands," He took another deep breath and looked her straight in the eye, "If you need me – for anything - just yell, okay?"

Chloe smiled a broad smile, well aware he meant literally, "I have an army of superhero's looking out for me these days - trust me. You just keep an eye on my cousin for me – she's never out of trouble."

"I can believe that."

"She won't make it easy for you."

"I can believe that too."

"And you'll have a hard time convincing her you'll make much of a reporter when she's only ever known you as a farm boy."

The smile he gave her indicated he had an ace somewhere up his sleeve, "Well like you said – we've all come a long way since the old days."

Chloe's eyes narrowed; every fiber of the reporter in her sensing something big was on its way. But before she could ask the question he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek, his voice low and edged with sincerity,

"It's good to see you Chloe Sullivan."

"You too Clark Kent," She waited until he was almost at the door before she added, "And by the way – for future reference - it's Vicki."

He turned, "Vicki?"

Yes, they'd come a long way alright. Something told Chloe that Clark Kent was about to unleash a new name into the annals of Superhero history. And thanks to the Witness Protection Program she had a new name of her own – one he needed to start using if he wanted to make sure Lex Luthor's long reaching hand couldn't touch her again,

"My name - it's Vicki – Vicki Vale. Try and remember?"

"I'll do my best."

And just like that he was gone – the associated swift displacement of air blowing her long blond hair back from her cheeks. She shook her head, a smile on her lips,

"That just never get's boring…"

_The Daily Planet – Monday Morning._

"I don't need a partner."

"I'm sorry – did I say it was optional?"

Sarcasm was wasted on Lois and her Editor-In-Chief was well aware of that fact, so she simply placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "If you land me with some wet-behind-the-ears newbie it'll slow me down."

"I sincerely hope so," Perry leaned back in his chair, the leather creaking as he rocked it from side to side, "You need someone to be the voice of reason Lois – every time you get in over your head and end up hurt it takes you out of action. And the last time was one time too many. You need someone to watch your back."

"I had Jimmy to watch my back."

"Yes and look how well that turned out. You may as well have taken Bambi on assignment with you." With a deep sigh he rocked forwards, folding his arms on the desk and fixing her with a direct stare that said he meant business, "This paper sells on its headlines Lois and with you out of action I lose headlines. It's business. And as your boss I call the shots – so you're getting a partner whether you like it or not."

Lois knew when Perry used the tone of voice he'd just used on her there was no way she was getting out of it. Oh, she could fight – she could kick and scream and reason with him and threaten to leave – but it was pointless. So she'd just have to prove her point,

"If he gets in the way it'll cost me headlines."

"Three strikes and he's out – you have my word on that. But I tell ya Lois, from what I've see of this guy's work, he's got a superhuman nose for a story before anyone else gets to it."

Three strikes could be arranged she felt. If nothing else, one of the joys of being a bone-fide General's daughter was a gal learnt about strategy. She gave the newbie a week, tops. After all, she'd made her way onto The Planet's payroll by being a tiger – and tiger's didn't play well with kittens. Lois had yet to meet a newbie who wasn't a kitten…

"Well he better be somethin' if he's gonna keep up with me."

"I can give it a try."

Lois's hands dropped from her hips when she heard the deep voice behind her – it couldn't be. But she could already feel a sense of impending doom settling in the air as she slowly turned on her heel to look at him.

It couldn't be, but it was.

His eyes sparkled behind the lenses of unfamiliar glasses, a hint of a smile on his mouth. And Lois hated him for looking so pleased at her surprise. Hating him even more when he merely inclined his head a little – lifting a large hand to push his glasses back up his nose as he replied with a calm,

"Miss Lane."

She made a cursory glance down his large body and then turned to look over her shoulder at Perry while pointing a finger forwards, "You hired _him_?"

"Lois Lane meet Clark Kent – your new partner."

Monday mornings officially sucked. With a scowl at Perry for good measure she turned her ire on the person she now blamed entirely for her predicament, lifting her chin as she walked towards him, "If you already got the job you didn't need to dress like you're heading to an interview. And just so you know; new guy gets the coffee."

The smirk she gave him was immediately replaced with another scowl when he raised a hand, "Black, four sweet n' low."

"See Lois – already doing his research…"

Snatching the coffee from his hand Lois lowered her voice as she walked through the narrow space left in the doorway, "Way to go at kissing ass on your first day."

"Come in Kent. Close the door."

Oh he had a nerve just walking in after disappearing off the face of the earth for so long. Not that she hadn't noticed the features that appeared from varying locations around the globe the last couple of years with his name on them - some of them had actually been good – not great, but not bad either. And it wasn't that she was ticked off he hadn't stayed in contact with her specifically, it wasn't like they'd been that close to begin with. But she'd thought when her Cuz -

She pursed her lips as she walked across the buzzing floor to her desk – phones ringing, voices calling across the room, the sound of printers and the barely perceptible clack of keyboards all clamouring together into a kind of weird lullaby that soothed her soul. The Planet was home, the one constant left in her life and if Smallville thought he could just walk in here and make like he hadn't deserted everyone and everything –

Well, he could just think again.

"Pull up a chair Kent."

Clark controlled the smile that had been on his face since Lois left the office with her nose in the air, reaching a hand across the desk to shake Perry's hand as he sat down, "Mr. White – just in case I haven't already said it; I really appreciate the chance t-"

"It's not a free ride Kent. We'll give it a try for three months and see how you do. But I warn you now – Lane isn't gonna make life easy for you."

Had she ever? "I'm sure th-"

"And she's gonna do her best to trip you up so she can get rid of you, make no mistake about that. She prefers to go it alone. I had to fight like hell to get her to take a photographer with her," Perry frowned across the wide desk, "Can write a story with the best of them but can't take a picture worth a crap. You take your own pictures, right?"

"Well I've taken a fe-"

"That'll help. We'll give you something small you can carry with you. How's your spelling?"

"It's good. I've never-"

Perry nodded, "Make sure you read everything through before it goes to copy editing then. Save me a full time member of staff to check for that language only Lois understands."

Clark had to hold back another smile. Ever since her early days at The Inquisitor Lois had been more interested in grabbing a headline than she had in whether or not anyone could translate the words she used.

The glasses he was still struggling to get used to made their way a little down the bridge of his nose again, forcing him to raise a hand to push them back into place. He still didn't see why he needed to wear them – it wasn't the biggest stroke of genius his Mom had had when they brainstormed 'disguises'. But it was more about the little things that would make people second guess their suspicions she had reasoned. The guy that preferred to wear reading glasses rather than contacts was hardly likely to be the same guy who would fly through the air and catch falling planes. And look-a-likes for celebrities were a dime a dozen, so if anyone ever put two and two together he could laugh it off, suggest he might make money pretending to be someone he wasn't and then do something clumsy to prove his point if he had to, right? Well. Time would tell.

He just needed to make sure no-one ever got close enough to see through him. A lesson he'd learned the hard way in Smallville.

"Marsha will show you were you're working and get you a press pass."

Clark nodded. Didn't seem like much point trying to add to the conversation anyways. He'd failed miserably so far. But when he stood up, Perry cleared his throat and cracked a smile,

"Glad I was able to repay that favour I owed you Kent. Might not have been here if it wasn't for that little stopover in Smallville. Don't let me down."

Clark smiled back, "I won't Mr. White."

He turned and left the office, his smile growing as he looked around the busy bullpen. This was the beginning; finally. Because he knew his place in the world now, didn't he? Or at least what he wanted it to be.

'There's a whole world of people out there who need us…. You can't wait for them to come to you.'

That's what a friend had said to him once, before they were even friends. And he'd been right. Clark had learned that in his travels around the world. He'd fought against every one of his abilities in his youth but they were gifts. Gifts that as an adult he wasn't going to waste. He wasn't going to wait for the people who needed help to come to him.

Not anymore…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Metropolis Penitentiary – Maximum Security Wing:  
_

"Tell me what I want to hear."

The expensively suited lawyer set his briefcase down on the narrow tabletop in front of him, clicking it open as he spoke into the receiver pinned to his ear, "It wasn't easy."

"I don't pay you an extortionate retainer to do the 'easy' things Mr. Leibmann."

He lifted his gaze and looked straight into the emotionless eyes on the other side of the tempered glass. Throughout his career he'd been the lawyer who'd made no bones about taking on clients who were guilty as charged. It was his job to get them off regardless. But never in his career had he represented a client who sent a chill up his spine the way this man did. Lex Luthor was as close as Leibmann ever expected to get to the devil this side of death.

He swallowed hard, forcing a confidence into his voice that he didn't feel, "We have the locations of all of them now," He took a breath, "except the girl."

Lex's mouth curled into a smile that didn't warm his eyes, "The one I specified I wanted most?"

"Our contact couldn't completely confirm anything past eighteen months ago."

"Find another contact."

Leibmann cleared his throat, glancing up at the security cameras as his hands settled on the briefcase only to have Lex's voice speak coolly into his ear,

"I bought a window. I have contacts of my own."

The older man nodded, opened the briefcase and lifted out a folder, "On the other matter we've had considerably more success. The first stage of Genesis is ready as per your instructions."

He held a photograph up to the glass, peering over the edge to see the very second Lex's eyes focused on what he was seeing. It took a mere tenth of a second more for his smile to grow, his voice deep and filled with a chilling darkness,

"In position?"

"A week from now."

Lex nodded, "I'll be at the designated rendezvous."

His lawyer had no idea just how he planned on making that happen. And frankly he didn't want to. In the two years that he'd been the Luthor Lawyer, he had seen and heard things he would take with him to his grave. So he put the photograph back into the folder and lifted the lid of the briefcase to lock it away again.

"Leibmann."

"Yes?"

"Find the girl."

_Daily Planet – Mid-Morning:_

"Something wrong with the coffee I brought you?"

Lois didn't even bother to look at him. The fact he was there at all still grating on her nerves like fingernails down a chalkboard. So she gritted her teeth while she replaced the filter and poured water into the top of the coffee maker,

"It was cold."

That was a lie. It hadn't been cold and she'd needed the caffeine twice as much when she was having such a bad day already so she'd downed it. But he didn't need to know that, did he? Like one cup of coffee was a good enough apology for not being there for Chloe! While they'd risked their lives to put Lex where he belonged for the rest of his days, he'd been off taking the holiday of a lifetime! So much for the good guy he'd been so keen to let everyone think he was…

When he appeared in her peripheral vision she glanced sideways at him and found him struggling with the lid of the coffee. Shaking her head she snatched it out his large hands, pursing her lips in annoyance. It was the last straw. If he couldn't even open a jar of coffee then he was going to be zero use around the place.

Lifting her chin to look up at him, she opened the jar with one turn and slammed it down on the counter beside the coffee maker, "Let's just get something straight from the get go; I didn't work my sweet, perfectly toned buns off to become the lead investigative reporter for the Daily Planet only to end up baby-sitting you! And another thing," she said without pausing for a breath, "you're not working _with me_, you are working _for_ me. I call the shots, I ask the questions. You're the low man, I'm the top banana; got it?"

"You like to be on top, got it," He nodded, a completely deadpan expression on his face.

Oh he had _not_ just said that! Lois remembered enough to search his eyes for a sparkle in the light blue depths; finding it only making her glare venomously at him. "Don't push me, Smallville, you're still _way_ out of your league."

Turning her attention back to the coffee maker, she practically growled with frustration, closing her eyes and shaking her head before she mumbled under her breath, "Terrific. No sweet n' low. This day just gets better and better. It's not even lunchtime yet and already I need an antacid."

"Paava leaves."

"What?" She frowned up at him again - vaguely aware of the fact he had pushed his large hands into the pockets of his dark trousers. Granted, a suit was an improvement on the lumberjack look of old, but even so… it still made him look like he was ready to sell insurance. Once she'd got shot of him she could suggest it as a career, seeing he already had the uniform.

Clark took a breath that expanded his ridiculously broad chest, "The Yolngu tribe in New Guinea eat paava leaves to relieve stress, it puts them in a meditative state. Maybe you should try it. It's a better alternative to antacids. But then if you drank less coffee -"

"When I need your advice I'll ask for it. The world still managed to turn while you've been gone, and it'll turn when you leave this time round. Paava leaves…" She snorted, "I bet the air in my mouth tastes better."

"I'm not going anywhere this time Lois."

The deep rumble of the softly spoken words tightened her throat so that it took her to swallow before she could speak; her brows quirking sarcastically, " Well it's a shame it's nearly six years too late for you to make that decision, isn't it?"

And she tagged on a sideways tilt of her head and a smirk for good measure.

Clark's face remained calm, his thick unruly fringe of dark hair moving in places when he blinked, catching on the thick lashes behind his glasses, "I didn't know until after –"

"The damage was done?" She tutted, her hands on her hips, "Isn't that always the way? Well just so you know," She leaned forwards a little and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "You missed one helluva party."

"Lois-"

"Lane! Where's my fluff piece on the old theater downtown?"

Lois sighed heavily, rocking back on her heels to yell back across the room at Perry, "Its coming!" She lowered her voice, "Its just missing the fluffy bunnies and the harp music."

When she aimed a look of anguish at her empty coffee cup Clark's voice rumbled beside her again, "I'll go get some sweet n' low. I'm told I'm in charge of the coffee for a while anyway."

"Try not to get run over by a bus. The paper might fold without you."

Clark drew in a deep breath the second the elevator doors closed, reaching a hand up to loosen his tie and undo the top button of his white shirt. He'd known of all the people he'd left behind while he made his personal journey of discovery that Lois would be the one who would find it hardest to forgive. She was tough on the outside, but inside she was capable of deep hurt. And if he knew her she'd have been the one to step up to the plate when everyone else was finding the going tough. His Mom had filled in most of the story, _she'd_ understood why he hadn't been there – as had Chloe; not that he felt any better about not being there for her than he did about Lois taking all the weight on her shoulders. But whereas his Mom and Chloe had known why he'd gone and how long it had taken for him to take so big a step, Lois didn't know anything.

All she knew was that one of her best friends had abandoned them all. Lois didn't make friends easily - didn't let anyone that close. Everyone she had had ended up hurting her, barring the cousin she'd been forced to let go too. And now who did she have?

He'd prove he wasn't going anywhere this time. It would just take time.

_Metropolis – outside the Daily Planet:_

Outside sirens wailed, people hurried across the street like herds of sheep, cars honked their horns, and vendors shouted out their wares. It was gloriously chaotic.

Smiling at the sights and sounds, Clark weaved his way through the traffic, taking his glasses off and tucking them inside his jacket so he didn't have to keep pushing them back up his nose. Half a block away he found a grocery store, fetched the sweet n' low and then stopped outside onto the sidewalk for a moment to survey the chaos, breathing in the aroma of exhaust fumes and hot dogs. Inexplicably, he felt like a stranger at the same time as he felt like he'd found a place he could call home again - especially when he tilted his head back and saw the familiar sight of the Daily Planet globe spinning high above him. How many times had he walked in and out of that building and never once imagined he'd end up working there? With Lois Lane of all people! His nemesis; the bossy, stuck-up, rude girl who'd bugged him so much at a time in his life when he had more than enough to deal with.

The one who'd taken enough blows to the head during their varying adventures to practically merit her own wing at the Smallville Medical Center…

He dropped his chin and shook his head. Of all the people he'd thought he'd be spending time with in the future – Lois Lane had been bottom of the list.

Suddenly an insistent honking drew his attention and a quick glance brought a city bus careening down the street to his attention. Another glance in the opposite direction and he could see the traffic light had turned red, and the throng on the sidewalk were pouring onto the pedestrian crossing without looking. It was a split second decision.

Running into the street, right in front of the oncoming bus, he caught a glimpse of the driver's horror-filled eyes as he held his hand out and braced himself for impact. With a jolt, the bus came to an abrupt halt, throwing its passengers forward violently despite Clark using his body to absorb the majority of the impact and dissipating it into the ground at his feet.

Immediately he stood tall - checking around him with fear coiling in his gut, hoping to hell no-one had seen what he'd just done. His gaze fell on a small girl standing close to him; a girl who would have been in the direct path of the bus if it hadn't been stopped.

She was staring at him with saucer eyes, her arm lifting and a finger pointing straight at him as she tugged her mother's skirt,

"That man... he..."

This couldn't happen! In averting a disaster without thinking of the repercussions he may just had revealed himself as someone out of the ordinary – in a single second making a decision that would ruin all the plans he'd so carefully considered before coming back to Metropolis. How big an idiot was he?

But no-one seemed to be paying any attention to her, and no-one else seemed to have seen anything out of the ordinary; the bus driver already checking on his passengers. So, with his heart pounding, Clark darted back onto the sidewalk and melted into the crowd of pedestrians, hoping to disappear like he had so many times over the years. A shadow, a movement from the edge of someone's eye that made them second guess what they'd seen, leaving behind a _miracle_ that people would talk about for years. That was his life. It had always been his life.

And right enough, no-one came after him - no-one paid him any attention at all - so he breathed a sigh of relief as he headed back to the front of the Planet. Not noticing as behind him, the little girl stared at the imprint of a hand, imbedded into the steel of the bus's grillwork.

Clark shook his head. What was it Lois had said about a bus?

_Early evening – Ten blocks from the Planet:_

"There's a rule about meeting informants in dark alley ways is there?"

Lois walked a few steps ahead of him, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she scanned the alley, "I can take care of myself. No-one said you had to tag along."

"That's not entirely true now, is it?"

Damn Perry and his genius ideas. Like she couldn't make one teensy meeting with an informant she'd used for two years without getting into trouble! It was ridiculous. And he'd even arranged to have people come in and move the desks around so she was forced to work face-to-face with her least favorite person in the known universe. And he could run out for sweet n' low and fill her coffee mug without her asking as many times as he wanted, but she wasn't going to soften. Even if the thoughtful gestures reminded her of the guy she'd once thought he was. She couldn't remember the last time she'd have laid odds on someone being as good at heart as she'd believed him to be - probably never - trust wasn't her thing after all. And believing in someone only to discover they were as unreliable as everyone else had hurt dammit.

Where _was_ Mickey? It wasn't like him to be late.

Turning on her heel she walked smack bang into the solid wall of Clark's chest. An 'oomph' escaping her lips before she stepped back and scowled up at him, waving a hand in a circle in front of her body, "Personal space big guy. When Perry said shadow me he didn't mean that close."

Clark pushed his glasses back up his nose. Why didn't the stupid man try laser surgery or contacts like the rest of the world anyway? And then he quirked his dark brows at her, the wind in the alley tossing his unruly hair into even more of a mess,

"I'm the first partner you've ever had, aren't I?"

Lois folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not a team player."

"I remember."

And he'd said it just softly enough to do damage. She didn't want him to remember things about her. She wanted him to forget they'd ever met. It was what she planned on doing. If he was going to remember anything it should be that she had the memory of an elephant! And that he had a long way to go before she'd believe in him again. Or anyone else who tried to come across as being whiter than white…

"Move."

He just stood there, calmly blinking at her, a hint of a smile toying with the corners of his wide mouth. Damn him.

Forcing her to take a step to the side - so she purposefully nudged him - _hard_ - on the way past, not bothering to look over her shoulder to see if he was following as she walked to the other end of the alley. Where her usual excellent timing brought her into the middle of a robbery…

"_Stop them!_"

A car parked at the kerb with its engine running revealed a third hooded guy flinging the door open, "_Get in!_"

And then there were sirens.

"Lois don't even think about–"

She was already moving, rolling up the sleeves of her tailored jacket and marching over to put herself between the thief and his getaway, "Hey - can you boys give me a ride?"

Clark saw the police car pull up, two cops taking up firing positions across the fenders, one shouting a warning; "Police! Down on the ground!"

Lois had got herself between the two thieves and the cops. Not good. Not good at all. And if she was the same Lois he remembered, then in about ten seconds she was going to take them on. So he stepped forwards, reaching a hand out for her at the same time as the thieves moved, and before he knew it they had guns to their backs and were now shields.

_Great_

"Nice save Smallville."

"If you hadn't decided to go play the female Rambo –"

"I can take care of myself – I can't look after both of us."

Clark gritted his teeth, "I don't need you to-"

"Would you two shut the hell up?"

The barrel of the gun was pushed harder into Clark's spine. And he gritted his teeth harder. Because there wasn't a whole heap he could do about it in front of an audience, was there? No matter how much he dearly wanted to.

Lois attempted ramming her heel into the foot of her captor, "Get your hands off me lowlife!"

"Is there some part of the gun to your back you're not getting?"

Clark jerked in her direction when the man leaned in close to hiss the words in her ear, his arm tightening around her waist. But the move simply got him a warning of his own, "Don't try anything funny, pal. Tell your boyfriend to stay cool lady."

Lois laughed out loud, "_Him_, are you kidding me? First up: not my boyfriend – even if the human population depended on it. Secondly: he can't even open a coffee jar – you can breathe easy."

Clark glared at her as they were edged towards the getaway car. Once in that car they were in real trouble. And he wouldn't have any choice but to do something in front of her. _Think Clark – THINK!_ Then suddenly, another police car tore up the street towards them, turning sharply to block the getaway car; two more cops jumping out and assuming the position… and now they were trapped. So their captors dragged them back into the alley while the third man made the less than wise decision to fire at the cops from inside his car. He didn't come out of it so well…

As the cops moved forward into position, Clark looked over at Lois, his gut wrenching at the flash of fear he could see in her eyes. He made the smallest of nods at her and smiled when her mouth quirked. They'd been in trouble before; it was a silent language they both understood. And just like that she dropped to her knees, leaving her captor exposed. And with her head bowed, a curtain of sleek dark hair hiding her face, Clark jabbed his elbow back – with just enough control to send his assailant back a couple of feet. Any more than that and…

The thieves panicked, firing at the cops as they retreated, and much to Clark's amazement the cops returned fire; forcing him to move fast as Lois got to her feet. He used his body to shelter her, pushing her towards the nearest wall, turning in time to see one of the cops fall before one of the thieves jerked back and down.

"Run!"

He barely had time to register what she'd said before a glance over his shoulder saw Lois running as fast as her heels would take her – at the exact same moment the remaining thief moved towards her, grabbing hold of her arm and spinning her until he had his gun to her head.

"Get back!"

Clark's body swayed forwards again, his gaze darting round the alleyway while panic rose like bile in his throat, her name exhaled under his breath, "Lois!"

Why couldn't she just stay put!

One of the slowly approaching cops took aim, one hand gripping his other wrist to steady his weapon. And almost in slow motion, Clark saw the man's finger adding pressure to the trigger. Lois tried to drop again, the thief was spun a little towards the cop with his finger on the trigger – he saw it – yanked Lois round and dropped behind her as the bullet left the cops chamber. And Clark really did see it all in slow motion this time – micro-seconds dragging as he leaped forwards, his hand raised in front of Lois.

The bullet hit his palm and he closed his fist around it.

While the thief attempted running off a couple of rounds, empty clicking indicating his lack of bullets, which was enough of an incentive for Lois to put him down the way only Lois could. Quickly - with little effort – and where it hurt most…

"Are you folks okay? Jeez, I thought I hit you!"

Clark shook his head, the bullet held tight in his closed fist, "No. I'm okay."

"I'm great too; thanks for asking," Lois kicked the downed thief one last time for good measure, "And they say chivalry is dead…"

Clark exhaled, looking sideways at her as she blew a strand out of her face and stood tall, clapping her palms together to wipe away any trace of the man she'd just pummeled. When he smiled, her chin raised a distinct couple of inches, a smug smile making its way onto her face,

"Told you I could look after myself, didn't I?"

And with that she turned and marched off down the street, heels clicking, Clark grinning as he told the cops where they could reach them before jogging to catch up with her.

"You're not in Kansas anymore Toto… welcome to the big city."

Unbelievable. How had she managed to stay alive for so long?

She marched down the sidewalk, deftly twisting her hair back into place as she continued, "This is the home of the sneak attack, the stab in the back, the –"

Precisely at that moment, a figure leaped from the shadows of a doorway and grabbed Lois' purse, catching her off-guard enough to yank it free.

"Hey!" Her head swung round towards Clark, "_Hello?_"

Clark shrugged, "You said you could take care of yourself…"

With a barely disguised curse, Lois scowled darkly at him and took off at the run after her bag. While Clark pushed his hands into his pockets and gave her as much of a head start as she wanted; wasn't like he couldn't catch up with her if he had to. And if she was so all fired determined she could do everything alone…

"Smallville!"

"Right behind you," He whistled as he strode along the sidewalk, keeping her in sight as she chased and chased and chased some more. She hadn't a hope in hell of catching up in those heels – but he'd give her points for trying.

When she got a little too far ahead for comfort, he capitulated and 'cheated' to catch up with her. Then, just as she finally gave up, slumping with exhaustion, her elbows on her thighs as she tried to catch her breath - he took the last two steps to stand in front of her,

"Technically Metropolis is still in Kansas."

She lifted her long lashes to glare at him, her voice husky from gasping in air, "Thanks for the help _partner_."

Clark shrugged, "Hardly worth having a heart attack over, was it? Not for twenty dollars, two credit cards, a cell-phone, stick of gum and a lipstick… What would you have done if that one had a gun too?"

Lifting upright, she looked at him with a strange expression on her face, "How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"You just described the exact contents of my purse."

Clark grinned, "I took a shot at it with a little prior knowledge."

When she practically growled at him, he stepped out into the street, drawing a hand out of one pocket to hail a distant cab, "Back to the Planet then? Thought so. Taxi!"

In an Alley four blocks away a man stops, tucking a purse beneath his arm as he flips open his cell-phone:

"Mr. Leibmann? I have your package."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE  
**

_Daily Planet Offices:_

"So where exactly was your informant?"

"What am I – Mystic Lois?" She flopped down into her chair and reached into her bottom drawer for a new cell-phone, ripping into the carton and wriggling round to reach the keys she had safely tucked away in her pocket, "But if he'd been there I bet I'd still have my purse…"

Unlocking a top drawer she glanced up from beneath long lashes to make sure he wasn't looking, popped the false bottom, and withdrew a SIM card from an envelope, putting the new phone together while she checked her computer screen for emails. And after a while she could feel Clark watching her every move while she worked; it was like being a bug under a microscope.

"How many cell-phones do you have?"

She shot him a sharp look, "_I'm_ always prepared for every eventuality."

When he made the mistake of chuckling at that she took a really deep breath and forced herself to count to ten. Never had she known someone with such an ability to bug her to the pit of her being the way he did. Would it have killed him to run with her? She might have had her most precious possessions in that purse for all he knew. Okay, fair enough, he'd been there in the alley – when she'd had a brief moment of fear that she might genuinely have gotten in over her head. But he was hardly knight in shining armor material. He might have _reasoned_ them to death, but when it came to action?

There had been that moment when they'd silently communicated she supposed…

She shook her head, "Don't you have a home to go to?"

"Don't you?" Clark pushed his glasses back up his nose and swung his chair from side to side as he glanced around the almost empty bull pen.

And while he was distracted Lois let her gaze slide over him; purely for research purposes – it was the reporter in her. The overly confident edge that had once been so at odds with his 'aw shucks Ma and Pa' persona had certainly increased it's visibility with age. What was he now – thirty two? Thirty three? Who cared? But how could someone who so obviously couldn't handle himself in a crisis situation be so damn cool and confident? That sight-seeing tour of his must have made him think he was worldly-wise. Well she had news for him – it was gonna take more than that to survive Metropolis. Since Luthor had been put behind bars the crime rate had gone through the ceiling, which had been all the more proof to Lois of how much power he'd wielded. Without the organ grinder, the monkeys were running riot.

"Go home."

He smiled a lazy smile at her, "You first."

She counted to ten again, "There's no-one left to impress on your first day anymore. Go home, knit a sweater and have a nice cup of hot cocoa. It'll be morning before you know it," She smiled sweetly, "And then we can do this all over again. I for one _can't wait_."

"You can't keep this up indefinitely you know."

"Keep what up?" She batted her lashes at him.

It made him chuckle again, the sound rumbling up from low in his chest. And for a brief moment of insanity Lois almost allowed herself to smile. _Almost_. But that would be giving him something, wouldn't it? Well over her cold, rotting corpse…

"I won you over last time."

No, he'd conned her into believing he was the kind of friend she'd never had before. But she'd learned from that mistake. He had no idea how scared she'd been, how alone. And she'd hated feeling that way. Hated him for not being there to do that calming influence/voice of reason thing he'd always been so good at. If he'd been there he might have talked Chloe out of the story that had almost led to her death, the story that Lois had followed her into when she understood what was going on. The story that made Lois look evil straight in the eye, destroying a part of her soul she could never get back.

If he'd thought she was a tough cookie to deal with back in the day then he was in for a big surprise!

"I'm older and wiser now. And as the senior staff member here I'm _ordering you_ to go home. All I'm gonna do is check emails anyway. I have a date. So if you're worried I'm gonna scoop you on something, you can knit that sweater without fearing for your career…"

When he didn't move for a long time, she tried counting to ten. Then another ten. Until she wanted to throw something at him, "_What?_"

The smile started with a sparkling behind his glasses, and then he bent forwards in his chair as he rolled it back from his desk, "Well at least you're saying I _have_ a career now. That's progress from this morning…"

Lois bit her tongue until she heard the elevator doors close behind him. Then she moved – grabbing her long coat from the rack nearby and texting a message on the new cell-phone before she took it to the trash chute and dumped it, and then, pushing her arms into the coat and cinching it tight at the waist, she put another phone together while she tucked the office phone between her ear and her shoulder,

"Lois Lane – I'll be up in ten minutes. Is his flight on time?"

She smiled broadly as she tucked the new phone in her pocket and grabbed a pad and paper. _As if_ she was letting _Clark Kent_ in on a story she'd been chasing for weeks…

_  
Roof of the Daily Planet – Night:_

Lois emerged through a rooftop exit, a fierce wind howling around the edges of the high-rise; whipping her hair around her face and into her eyes. But she smiled regardless; she'd been out in worse. And the adrenalin rush associated with the scent of a big story had her blood rushing faster through her veins, warming her from within. She lived for nights like this.

Her gaze rose as the helicopter headed for the roof, swaying slightly as it fought the tricky winds. But Ralph knew his job and in a few minutes it landed - if a little more uncertainly than it normally did - on the edge of the illuminated pad, so pushing her hair over one shoulder, Lois grasped it in one hand, ducked down and ran for the door.

Safely buckled in, and with a wink and a shared smile for her 'chauffeur', they took off - the helicopter rising through the strong winds. Fifteen minutes and she'd be talking to the Secretary Of Defense about the projects that had tied the Government to Luthorcorp. Whether he liked it or not. It was the one missing link that had haunted her for years. And she needed closure. She needed a new beginning.

The chopper suddenly jerked back, Lois' breath catching, "White knuckling me tonight are we Ralphie?"

His frown didn't do her confidence any good, her smile a little weaker, "Ralphie?"

"Hold on Miss Lane."

She turned in her seat and looked down at the helicopter's struts, her stomach churning when she saw what was wrong; rubber-encased cables connecting the helicopter pad floodlights dancing wildly in the wind and one of them hooked around a strut.

Oh this was _b-a-d_.

The chopper's alarms went off, lights flashing everywhere.

It happened so fast. A floodlight yanked free in a shower of sparks – the chopper lurched violently to Ralphie's side, and then the next thing Lois knew, she was stifling a moan as the spinning blades above their heads sliced through the glass walls of the platforms waiting room, spraying showers of glass in what looked liked a diamante snowfall. Then, having been rattled around violently like peas in a tin, everything wrenched to standstill, Lois banging her head off something and her vision blurry as she slowly realized they were still hooked to the edge of the building.

_But only just._

"Gimme a _break_ here!"

Tentatively turning, she found Ralphie's head slumped over the controls; a trickle of blood running down the side of his face. She tried to reach for his wrist, but the air immediately filled with the horrible screeching of metal against stone, a jarring downward lurch forcing Lois to close her eyes and send a silent plea upwards. Today was not the kind of day she'd planned on going out on…

She forced her tightly squeezed eyes open and squinted down her nose; regretting it with a more heartfelt moan; "Okay Lo – you can do this. You can stay veerryyyy still till one of the nice people downstairs dials 911. Yes you can. And if you think really hard about it you can remember the average response time for –"

A pathetic smile was aimed at the cracked window in front of her as she exhaled the words; "Whatever it is they send for dangling helicopters. They'll have a … thing… they have to…lots of helicopters in Metropolis… and tall buildings…lots of _really_ tall…they'll have a thing…" She nodded her head and the chopper dropped another couple of inches.

So she held her breath.

_Outside the Daily Planet:_

Clark sidestepped his way through the crowd, making sure not to bump anyone with his sports bag. It hadn't been a bad day, all things considered – well barring the incident in the alley. And there was a glimmer of hope on the horizon he felt. If he and Lois were going to work together that many hours a day when there wasn't a big story breaking, then when there _was_ a big story…

It made sense to be friends again. To trust each other. They'd have to have a long talk about her staying still in times of crisis though.

There were gasps from the crowd. And he finally stopped in his tracks, saw that everyone was looking up – and naturally looked to see what was so interesting on top of the Planet's sister building. What he saw made his heart stop, his eyes widening in horror. And when he focused his hearing on the chopper dangling precariously from the edge of the building, he could hear a low, breathless voice,

"Today is _not_ a good day to die. Today is _not_ a good day to die. Today-"

_Oh-come-on_. He couldn't take his eyes off her for a minute, could he?

So much for choosing the time and place…

Pushing his way through the crowd, Clark searched frantically for something. _Anything_. His gaze fell on a row of phone booths – the modern, half phone booths with open fronts; nope.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, a screech of metal against stone – and he could hear Lois' heart rate beating out a salsa. She was scared – beyond scared – she was petrified.

Crossing an empty street at the side of the building away from the unfolding drama he could feel a sense of panic washing over him. There had to be somewhere!

__

Roof of the Daily Planet's 'Sister' Building:

"Okay Lo – no-one is coming. There is no thing for rescuing falling helicopters. And you have about five minutes before you're a pancake. Okay," She looked up past the still unconscious Ralphie to the edge of the roof, because yes, they had slid that far down. And she knew there was only the one option left to her, so she gritted her teeth, "You can do this. The General didn't raise a quitter!"

Shaking from head to toe, hands trembling, she unbuckled her safety belt and ever so slowly and carefully began to crawl upwards over Ralph, "One little step at a time – there you go - you're doing it…"

As she moved, the helicopter violently shifted position, swinging out farther over the roof edge and forcing a squeak from her lips. But when she summoned the courage to try another 'step' the cable holding her from plummeting to oblivion jerked with the weight; sparks flying. And Lois couldn't stop the sob from breaking free from her chest,

"Dammit! Where's a good paava leaf when you need one?!"

The next jerk was worse and with a scream she tumbled backwards with the movement, numb fingers grasping desperately as her legs swung free and the wind caught the ends of her long coat. Something. Anything! _Please_.

She found her unbuckled seatbelt at the last minute on the way out…

The crowd below her screamed loud enough for her to hear while for some completely unfathomable reason she prayed they all had the good sense to move back a couple of feet. She'd seen the stain left by jumpers – it wasn't pretty. But she wasn't there yet – she was a fighter dammit – she wanted to live! So she gripped onto the seatbelt for dear life, holding the sobs inside her chest and ignoring the hot tears rushing in rivers down her cheeks. No, no, no!

The cable snapped.

Lois screamed with all her might as she felt the fall begin. But then there was a sudden bump, and a weight around her waist and – heat. Why was there heat?

"Easy now; I've got you."

She opened her eyes wide, staring into the face of the man whose arm had to be the weight around her waist, "You've got me?" He's got me, that's amazing - hang on, "Who's got _you_?"

When he smiled the most wonderfully warm smile at her she stared back in stunned amazement. And then she looked up – at the helicopter strut he had in his other hand. And down – to where there was… _nothing_…

Her gaze flew back to his again. _How_ -?

He lifted his square jaw and looked upwards, the arm holding the helicopter up - _the ARM holding the HELICOPTER UP_ she laughed hysterically – stretched upright. And then his chin dropped, another warming gaze flickering over her face as she felt herself being lowered down, and down, and down – his gaze fixed on hers – until she felt her feet touch firmer ground.

She was only vaguely aware of the fact the helicopter was safely on the ground too.

Her mysterious rescuer then smiled another gorgeous smile at her while she stared at him, struggling to find a coherent thought.

"I hope this little incident doesn't put you off flying," He inclined his head, "Statistically it's still the safest way to travel."

Right. Okay. Flying. Safe. Uh-huh.

"Someone will be here to take care of you in a moment. I can hear them on the stairs."

Someone. Moment. Stairs. Hear? Lois frowned as her brain ever so slowly kicked back into life. Flying. How did he? And carrying the -?

"I…erm…" She damped her dry lips with the end of her tongue, "I…"

He smiled again, "You're welcome."

She opened her mouth to speak again, but just like that he was gone – up, up and… away… Into the stars. Flying. F-L-Y-I-N-G.

__

The sky above a brightly lit Metropolis and the turning globe of the Daily Planet:

Clark skimmed smoothly through the air, more exhilarated that he'd ever felt before – even the very first time he'd finally got what he was doing right. Grinning broadly, he arched his back and flew a wide sweeping loop, just for the sheer hell of it. How ironic was it that the thing he'd fought for most of his life was the one thing that would make him feel more alive than anything else ever had?

And he'd just stunned Lois Lane into silence. It really didn't get any better than that!

Suddenly noticing the attention he was getting from the ground below, he lifted into an upright position – his long cloak billowing out behind him in the wind. The crowd had grown in size; a mobile TV Unit had even turned up – and as to the number of cell-phones being held above peoples' heads…

Now _that_ he hadn't thought about.

Frowning, he looked straight ahead, his eyebrows rising in question; _seriously_?

He dropped forwards, tilting his weight to adjust direction and speed so that he reached the side of the building before the burglar could crawl up another floor. Then he turned, placed the soles of his dark red boots against the glass, folded his arms across his chest – and waited.

Slowly, laboriously the man ascended the side of the building, breathing hard. And then he looked upwards, his face suddenly registering shock.

Clark walked down towards him, a slow smile on his face, "Hi there. Elevator out?"

It got busy after that…

__

The Daily Planet – Tuesday Morning:

"Wires…"

Lois snorted with disbelieving laughter, "Yeah, right, strung from where – the moon?"

"Mirrors."

"An optical illusion that carried me up in the air with a helicopter and gently set us down in safety?" She leaned her upper body a little closer, looking up at him with narrowed eyes before standing upright again, "I never took you for much of a drug user. But if the hallucinogenic does it for you – hey – who am I to take the moral high ground…"

She held both hands up as she stepped away, her empty coffee mug dangling off one thumb, "It's _your_ life Smallville." She nodded, "Remember that in rehab."

Clark smirked at her, "Funny. So how'd he do it then – no-one can _fly_…"

"Well apparently there's always an exception to every rule," Titling her head back she spun on her heel, her hair swinging out in an arch around her shoulders as she sing-song voiced to the ceiling, "And _I'm_ not a pancake to-da-ay."

He followed her past the varying monitors and flat screened TV's filled with the exploits of the 'flying man' from the night before. It wasn't quite the way he'd planned on stepping into the 'public eye', but he had been prepared for a certain amount of media attention. And – so far – the speculation had fallen mostly in his favor. Apparently Metropolis had been in need of a 'vigilante' – though he wasn't sure he cared much for the terminology…

But finding a solution for all that kinda fell short of capturing his full attention when Lois was in one of the best moods he'd probably ever seen her in. She'd been seconds away from plummeting to her death less than twelve hours ago and now she was like this? How did that work exactly? Just for future reference.

_"And what sort of night has it been so far? A night that has seen what many believe to be the most extraordinary phenomenon of our times…"_

_"Our roving news-team confirms eyewitness's reports of a caped figure, resembling a man, who appeared flying in the sky over Metropolis. Yes, I said flying…"_

The varying reports continued in the background while Clark joined Lois at the coffee maker, "You okay after last night?"

_"White House comments are guarded at present, although the F. B. I. is said to be investigating the matter. As further accounts pour in, speculation has arisen that this whole thing may be some sort of fantastic hoax…"_

Clark frowned. He _really_ hadn't counted on all the differing reactions… But it wasn't like he could call a Press Conference, was it?

"I'm not a pancake – that's all that matters," She grinned as she added the sweet n' lows, "And I have the kind of story that can get me the front page for weeks. It's better than Christmas."

"We."

"Hmmm?" She turned towards him, her coffee cup cradled between both hands and a soft smile on her lips.

The sight of which distracted him for a minute, "_We_ have the kind of story that can get _us_ the front page for weeks."

The smile faded, a hand lifting off the mug to wave half-heartedly in the air between them, "Yeah, whatever…whats that word again - semantics…"

Clark wasn't about to get scooped on his own story. So he stepped in closer, rocking forwards to duck his head down so he could look her in the eye, "Lois –"

"Conference room! Now!"

Perry stood at the top of the huge oval table, waiting for everyone to crowd in before he cleared his throat and began, "How's everybody this morning, sleep well?" he smiled at the faces around the table and there was a chorus of assents, for the most part – Clark choosing to silently take the fifth amendment on that one…

Perry's voice changed, "_Well I didn't! _Last night our publisher called me into his office and asked me one question. The question was; how come the Daily Planet hadn't nailed down the flying man story since it literally dropped in our laps?!" He looked around, his sharp eyes glittering. "Now I took this as a personal criticism, and I assured him that each and every one of my staff would chip in, would not rest until this mystery guy was ours. Now... is that clear?"

"No!" Lois objected instantly, frowning down the table, "Perry, you can't be serious. I was the one he flew with, I wrote the original piece on today's front page – the first eye witness account!"

Clark leaned down close to her ear, "And when did _we_ do that?"

She turned her face a little towards him, dropping her voice to stage whisper back, "_We_ weren't there - _I_ was."

Well actually…

"I _found_ him Perry – he's _mine_!"

"_He_ found _you_," Clark corrected with a grin hidden behind his hand at her choice of words. Frankly, money couldn't buy this.

"I think you'll find it still counts. And you already owe me a Gucci purse so if I were you – I'd be making with the tall, dark, silent type about now," Lois smiled sweetly over her shoulder, using the same stage whisper.

"Perry this isn't fair. I should have the exclusive on the follow-up. Those are the rules."

"The rules are off, this is too big."

"He's _mine_!" She protested, jumping up from her seat, the staff members all greatly amused by her out-burst. Though possibly not as much as Clark, "If _anyone_ gets to expose him as some kind of freaky fraud then it's me; _full stop!_"

The smile on his face swiftly faded. _What?_

"From now on, fraud or bone-fide All American Superhero – this guy is fair game. Every reporter for himself... or herself," Perry added, looking pointedly at Lois.

"All right!" Jimmy Olsen, another face Clarke had been surprised to find himself working with from the 'old days' exclaimed from the back of the room.

"Enthusiasm, see, I love it," Perry said approvingly.

"I'm with you, Chief."

"We're a team?"

"Yes sir!" Jimmy said reverently, obviously seeing his big chance for a break.

Which Clark understood, he really did. He had nothing against Jimmy, or anyone else who wanted to print the TRUTH. And the only one who knew the truth and how much of it to reveal to the public was…

"Fine, Jimmy, now here's what I want from you," Perry said to him. "Two... no, no, no, make that three..."

"Okay," Jimmy said, earnestly taking notes.

"Donuts, jelly. Go to Lucille's - tell her they're for me. You got it?"

Jimmy stopped writing, disappointment evident in his eyes. "Got it," he mumbled back, leaving with slumped shoulders.

So Clark made a mental note about who he'd arrange the best photo ops for - well, once he knew that the suit worked that was - it'd been too dark the night before to tell if Queen Industries had delivered on what they'd promised.

The phone rang, and Perry answered it, "White. No, no, no, wait just a minute, don't... I don't agree with that."

Lois sat down and turned in her chair, chin raising and her gaze locking with Clark's, "I'll find him first. Watch and learn."

"Oh really." Clark resisted the urge to fold his arms across his chest – just in case, "He could be anywhere for all you know; Mars, the North Pole..."

_Right under your nose_…

"I'll find him."

"What if he doesn't want to be found?"

She took a deep breath, avoiding his gaze and focusing on a random point somewhere behind his left ear, "Then I'll know he has something to hide, won't I?"

That was twice she'd hinted at that. Clark knew she had trust issues, but what exactly had he done to make her so suspicious? Didn't he save her life fast enough? Stay to chat long enough? Seemed to him she hadn't had a whole heap to say at the time.

"Maybe all this frenzy isn't what this guy expected. Maybe he's gun-shy."

Lois looked down her nose at him, "That's ridiculous, He has no reason to hide if he's the do-gooder he advertised himself as last night. But in my experience – there's no such thing as black and white. Believe too much in one or the other and the grey area will bring you down ever damn time."

And just like that he knew what her problem was. It wasn't with Clark the so called Superhero – it was with Clark the Kansas farm boy who'd deserted everyone in their time of need. Having been let down by the latter when she'd once told him he was amazing for always believing in the best in people, she was determined the former had to be too good to be true. Had he done that much harm?

If he had then there was only one way to start fixing it. He'd have to make sure the exclusives went to the ones who needed them most.

"All right, everybody, let's think," Perry called out after finishing his phone conversation. "What would draw this flying man out? Use your instincts. Beat the bushes, turn the stones... Get me the flying man!"

He frowned at the room in general, "And come up with a catchy name for him while you're at it."

The staff dispersed, energized by their boss's fervor. So, standing back and waiting for Lois to get to her feet, Clark moved closer, lowering his voice to ask: "So where do we start?"

She lifted her nose in the air, "_We_? Weren't you listening in there? It's every man for himself - there is no _we_ on this one."

"How do you know I don't have the inside track on finding him?"

Lois laughed sarcastically, telling him without words there was no way a wet-behind-the-ears hack like him could turn up information that she, the star reporter for the greatest newspaper in the world, didn't have access to. Why, she more than likely had contacts and sources in government agencies and on the streets, a vast network of people who knew people who knew people! (And were probably gosh darned useful when they actually turned up in their designated alley way…) _He'd_ only just gotten off the hay wagon via a completely selfish trip around the planet they called home, he knew nobody!

And the bottom line was; she didn't trust him any further than she could comfortably throw him – which wasn't very far, was it?

She treated him to one of her patented superior smirks. "When you run across Jimmy Hoffa, Elvis and the Easter Bunny, why don't you just reel them in at the same time?"

"I would. But I have a bigger story in mind."

"Bring your best game Smallville."

When she marched ahead of him he took one long stride to catch up with her, leaning his cheek close to her ear and breathing in a deep breath of her springtime shampoo before he quietly asked, "And if this flying man turns out to be a good guy? What then?"

"Not some stunt for the latest Warrior Angel movie you mean?" She halted in her tracks and pondered an answer while he inwardly smiled at the analogy. And then she took a breath, turning her face towards his and dropping her gaze to his mouth briefly before she frowned and looked into his eyes, "Then I might have to take a minute to regroup, mightn't I?"

Meaning it might restore her faith a little? Bring his best game, wasn't that what she'd said? Well she had a lot to learn about his best game...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

_  
Daily Planet Bullpen – Tuesday Afternoon:_

Lois was on the phone. "Well I don't care what the radar is normally used for, all I'm asking for is a simple -" There was a click. "Hello? Hello? Dammit!"

With a huff of irritation she hung up, what did a girl have to do to get some basic information in this city? She'd been on the phone half the day calling in favors, flirting, offering bribes, pleading as an absolute last resort; because Lois Lane didn't beg - _ever_. And the fact she'd lowered herself to that level should have told the people listening just how much she wanted a hard lead this time out. But oh no. She was getting nothing, nada, zilch – and it was starting to really bug her.

Someone had to know where this guy could be found! How difficult could it be? Not like there were guys running around flying all over the place. _Now if she'd been hanging off a building somewhere…_

She was contemplating the possibilities of that one when a coffee mug was set down in front of her.

"Still no luck?"

Pursing her lips while she automatically reached for the mug, she aimed a quick glare up at Clark. He could be less pleased anytime soon she felt. And he kept disappearing off for ten or twenty minutes here and there – 'following a few hunches' he'd said when she asked after the fourth disappearance. If he discovered something before she did she might have to kill him and hide his body somewhere…

His shoulders shook beneath his pale blue shirt as he sat down, the chuckle of laughter so low that someone who didn't know him might have missed it. But not Lois; "Lesson for you newbie; the front page stories are the ones you have to work the hardest for. The scoop on this guy isn't just gonna land in someone's lap without a hell of a lot of groundwork."

"Thanks for the tip," He sat down and swiveled his chair forwards, looking at her with an expression that said all too clearly he still found her lack of success amusing.

Well when he was sat there with the story everyone wanted he could look as pleased as he wanted and she'd be forced to grin and bear it; _literally_. Until then he could just take his silent humor and his sparkling eyes and his boyish, messy haired butter-wouldn't melt good looks and go take a flying leap!

Though if he did that, got rescued by the flying man and ended up with the scoop of the century out of it then she'd probably have to move to another country so she wouldn't have to deal with the smugness that would follow. With a deep breath, she leaned her head towards one shoulder and then the other to loosen up the tight muscles in her neck from sitting at her desk too long; silently substituting Clark hanging off a building as bait instead of herself…

Actually that one had possibilities. She just needed to figure out the logistics...

The phone on Clark's desk rang.

"Clark Kent," Thick lashes flickered as he glanced over at her and then swiveled his chair round, lowering his voice so she had to strain to hear his words, "He's there now? That's great! Tell him I appreciate this."

Lois sat up straighter. _Oh no way_! Was he onto something? He certainly sounded pleased by the news he was getting. He then added to her suspicion by swiveling round to glance at her again, her eyes narrowing when his eyes sparkled with bright shards of light before he turned his back to her again.

Purposefully pushing a pen off the edge of her desk with her elbow so she had reason to wheel her chair round the edge to bend down and get it; she brought herself into a better eavesdropping position…

"344 Clinton, okay. Tell him I'll be right over – whatever you do don't let him leave." He hung up as she wheeled her chair back into place, spinning her pen between her fingers as she leaned back and watched him tear off the page he'd written the address on, "I have to go out for a while. You can get me on my cell."

When he scrawled the number down and handed it to her, she lifted a hand and took it, feigning nonchalance as she asked; "Following a big lead are we?"

Clark's mouth quirked annoyingly, "There is no _we_ is there? I thought that's what I was told?"

Wise ass.

"I'll be back in an hour."

Lois watched as he left, long confident strides carrying him across the room in remarkably quick time, which didn't give her long to ponder what to do; the pen still twirling baton-like between her fingers and thumb. The idea that he really did have an inside track on the flying guy was absurd -- what could he know that she didn't? Still, he was definitely on to _something_. And by the time he'd stepped into the elevator she'd made up her mind, tossing down the pen, grabbing her purse and following him.

_Metropolis – An old apartment block:_

Clark followed Floyd, the landlord of the building, into the ground floor apartment he'd wanted to take a look at. Living at a hotel would be too depressing and commuting back and forth from the home farm in Smallville might take all of five seconds by air but it was time he had a base in Metropolis - if nothing else to make it easier to be closer at hand for emergencies. He'd really had no idea he'd be as busy in the suit as he had. And now that he had a job with a regular wage he needed a place to live; some place he could call home again.

He looked around with a doubtful expression. The place looked as though it had been abandoned for quite some time. Books and old pieces of furniture abandoned by previous tenants littered the rooms; newspapers and refuse lay scattered on the floor. It didn't look very homey. And he felt a sudden pang of loneliness as he thought of the farmhouse he'd grown up in as a boy; always sparkling clean, the scent of baking pie filling the air, every room filled with warmth and love. He missed that.

"The quietest building in Metropolis," Floyd said enthusiastically, ignoring the screaming car alarm nearby. "You married?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

Clark gave him a stare that said it all.

"Me, I mind my own business – it's a free country. Where you from?"

"Smallville." Clark looked around the grungy apartment. He tentatively opened one of the kitchen cupboards, half expecting a rat to leap out. Instead the cupboard door came off its hinges in his hand. And he hadn't done it on purpose either.

"A few screws is all," Floyd said behind him.

Clark calmly set the door down and moved over to try the faucet, grimacing in distaste at the cloudy liquid that came out instead of clear water.

"Minerals - good for the liver," Floyd quickly diverted Clark's attention to the enormous windows lining the apartment. "Nice view. You can see out, no one can see in. Walk around in the buff. I do."

Clark looked at the man's bulging belly and repressed the mental image that began to form. "How much?"

"Fifteen," the landlord said cheerfully.

"_Hundred_?" Clark asked incredulously, lifting his brows in question. The older man had to be joking – for _this place_?

"You want cheap, go back to Smallville. This is Metropolis." Floyd scrutinized Clark's face and made a snap decision. "Eleven, take it or leave it."

Clark moved over and rested a hand on the decorative end of the stairs that led down from the apartment's front door. The knob came off in his hand, "You mind if I make a few repairs?"

"For eleven hundred I ain't doin' 'em…"

Clark surveyed the apartment one more time. It was a wreck - there was no other way of putting it. Layers of filth and grime had built up over time - the plaster was crumbling in places - bricks needed mortar here and there - the paint was peeling and faded… but the windows gave a spectacular view and a sense of openness and light despite their sheen of gray. Undoubtedly the plumbing and electrical wiring needed work too. And yet it had a private entrance from a side alley off the street and a spacious balcony out the back where he could take off and land in the suit without being seen. A little work and the place just might be a real gem. It could be a home. His first home in his new life.

"I don't know..."

"Nine fifty then. Last offer."

"When can I move in?"

"As soon as the check clears," His new landlord grinned, displaying yellowing teeth, "I'll get some extra keys made up in the morning."

Clark turned away and blew some dust off his hand a little too hard just as someone tried to open the doors. The doors slammed shut and then opened again with enough force to bang off the wall - and a woman stumbled in…

"Hello Lois," Clark smiled as she stood tall and yanked the bottom of her fitted jacket to straighten it.

"Okay Smallville, where is he?"

"Who?" Floyd asked.

"Yeah, "Clark cocked his head to the side, "Who Lois?"

Finally bothering to look around, Lois frowned in confusion, her hands lifting to her narrow hips, "What is this place?"

"My new apartment. Did you bring me a housewarming gift?"

He saw the moment the penny dropped with her and had to drop his chin and silently clear his throat to stop himself from laughing and giving himself away. That's what she got for eavesdropping, wasn't it?

Large brown eyes avoided his gaze, her tongue running over her lips before she lifted her chin and he heard the sarcasm in her voice, "Nice place."

And then she turned on her heel and stormed off, obviously angry that she'd for one moment thought that he might have any information that she didn't. Waiting until she'd left Clark chuckled softly, shaking his head at how good it felt playing cat and mouse with her. He'd missed it hadn't he? When he could remember a time when he couldn't wait to see the back of her. But there was no doubting there was never a dull moment with Lois around…

The landlord stepped closer, obviously curious, but Clark gave him a look that denied any responsibility for her actions, "Interesting folks you got here in Metropolis…"

_The Rooftop Garden of Lois Lane's Apartment – Late evening:_

It was a beautiful night, warm and still, and perfect for sitting out in her favorite place with her laptop. Even if she didn't have anything to write…not that it wasn't for the want of trying. And not that he hadn't been spotted in places all over the city at varying times of the day; stopping bad guys mid-crime and probably rescuing goddamn kittens out of trees. There'd certainly been enough reports on the TV, Radio and the Internet. But could she find any leads to follow? Hell no.

Having had a long shower to lift her spirits some, she'd changed into sweats and a vest top, pulled down the folding ladder to the roof top garden that had taken her almost two years of hard work to create in her rare moments of spare time - and taken a glass of wine with her to check the Warrior Angel message boards for an answer to her text from the day before. There was one. So with a smile, she closed the laptop and sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Apart from the lack of a front page byline in the morning edition of the Planet all was well with the world…

There was a sudden gust of air across her face, the end of her pony tail swinging as she lifted her head. And when she opened her eyes he was there – calmly standing on the top corner of her ledge, arms folded across his wide chest, looking down at her with the same warming smile she remembered.

"Good evening. Miss Lane."

The deep voice sent a shiver of awareness up her spine, her eyes still staring at his chiseled features, his eyes warm and radiant and from what she could tell in the fading light; the darkest shade of sapphire blue she had ever seen. For the second time in her life she was struck speechless, unable to ask him any of the gazillion questions that had been in her head all day long. What _was it_ with her and this guy?

"Sorry to just...drop in on you like this Miss Lane, but I get the impression there are many questions about me the world would like answers to. I thought you might be able to assist me in setting the record straight…"  
_  
Say something Lois!_

She cleared her throat, her voice unnaturally husky, "I've spent all day trying to find ways to talk to you. I don't suppose you have an answering service for future reference?"

"Unlisted number I'm afraid, shall we proceed?"

Straight down to business then – of course – he was a busy man after all, wasn't he?

"I'll just need my notebook. And better light. Maybe we should go downstairs…" Her words trailed off into the silence as the thought of him in her apartment surrounded by her personal things did a kind of weird, churning thing to her stomach.

"I think you'll be able to remember everything. I doubt you'll misquote me."

Lois nodded dumbly, leaning forwards in her garden chair and accidentally rocking the patio table when she leaned her forearms on it. Her gaze dropped to the table. Laptop. She had a laptop. She didn't need a pen and paper when she had a laptop…

Lifting her chin she stared at him again as her hands fumbled to open the cover so it could switch itself on, "I can take notes on this if I have to."

When he simply inclined his head, she swallowed hard and fought to make her brain work; "Let's...ah...start with the basics, okay? Age?"

"Thirty one."

"Height?"

"Six-three."

"Weight?"

"Two twenty-five."

Nodding, she waved a hand up and down in the general direction of his large body, "And I take it the rest or your bodily functions are what we'd consider...normal?"

His stunning eyes shone with amusement, his deep voice still calm, even as his mouth twitched at the edges, "I beg your pardon?"

Lois could feel heat building on her neck, "Well - do you eat?"

He made a small nod, "When I'm hungry."

"Are you hungry now? Can I get you something?" Oh great, and now she was asking him on a date? Dinner, then dancing no doubt and then…

"No - but thank you…"

And he said it with another full, warm smile that immediately made her feel like less of a fool, so she smiled back, nodding at her glass, "Wine?"

"I never drink and fly."

And a sense of humor as well? If he turned out to be the real deal then he was an all round pretty super kind of a guy. Women had gone weak at the knees for much, much less. Lois _knew_.

She rolled her eyes and asked about one of the details speculated over on news reports, "Is it true you're impervious to pain?"

"Yes - though I can get a headache just like anyone else." He unfolded his arms and began walking around her garden, his gaze briefly sliding from hers to take in his surroundings.

Giving Lois an equally brief moment to let _her gaze_ slide over _him_ - from his jet black, sleek hair all the way down to the dark red of his boots - the gentle swaying motion of his cloak hiding everything in between. Which was just as well really, because by the time she looked back up he was looking at her face again…

And now she could feel heat rising to her cheeks, "Do bullets really bounce off you?"

"Only when somebody shoots at me."

"Is it true you can see through anything?" There'd been another report that had claimed he'd seen a robbery taking place by looking through a brick wall. A wall he then punched a large enough hole through to get to the perpetrators.

"Pretty much."

"And you're totally impervious to pain as well I suppose?"

"So far."

Lois nodded, of course he was. She turned in her chair and made a big deal out of opening a new word file to jot her notes into, "Any weaknesses?"

"None I'm prepared to make public knowledge."

Her gaze tangled with his again, finely arched brows lifting, "Meaning there are some?"

"No comment."

A thought occurred to her, "By making it public you'd be giving the bad guys an edge, wouldn't you?"

He smiled.

When he turned to face her again and refolded his arms while continuing to warm her from head to toe with just a look, she was distracted all over again, "Are you for real?"

The question had slipped from her lips of it's own accord and when she realized she'd said them out loud she moaned inwardly, covering up her embarrassment by dropping her chin and randomly typing a few words on the screen as she cleared her throat again, "You know – with the fighting crime, do-gooder thing?"

"I'll let you decide the answer to that."

She tried to find a way of testing him, her disobedient mouth dropping her right in it again before her brain found something more appropriate, "What color underwear am I wearing?"

There was a brief, toe-curling-ly embarrassing moment of silence.

"Pink."

Yup and now her cheeks were on fire, "Why are you here - I mean, why are you _really_ here? And why now? There must be a reason."

"I'm here to help. And to fight for truth and justice."

Lois made a small sound of disbelief as her chin rose, "You'll wind up fighting almost every elected official in this city if you're gonna try that one."

"I'm sure that's not true. There are still good people in Metropolis Lois."

"Where are you _from_?" She blinked incredulously at him.

But he took it literally, "I was born on a planet in the Xeno Galaxy. A place called Krypton."

Lois' eyes widened, "You're an alien?"

"I prefer the term 'celestial visitor'."

"Uh-huh," She nodded, "And how exactly do I spell Krypton?"

"With a 'K'."

It was the most surreal conversation she'd ever had, not to mention the strangest interview. And he was just so damn calm and confident. It was disconcerting as hell! So she tried a rapid fire round;

"On earth for how long?"

"A long time."

"Married?"

"No."

"Favorite earth TV Show," She cocked her head sarcastically.

"Can't say I've had much time to watch any recently…"

"Favorite color?"

He smiled again, "Blue...But pink is nice too."

Lois' jaw dropped. But before she could say a word he'd unfolded his arms and stepped closer, his eyes darker as the light faded, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

She pressed further back in her chair, her chin raising by increments with each silent measured step; heart rate increasing and her breathing shallow, "Erm – what's the 'S' on your chest mean?"

He took a breath that made the letter expand, almost as if he was silently conveying his pride at wearing it, "It was a family crest. On Krypton wars were fought over it, entire cities were built on it and over the course of time it became a...promise to many; a sign of people fighting to make a better world - a symbol of hope."

Everything he felt he stood for?

And she was mesmerized all over again. Because his voice was so deeply sincere, the words spoken with such a steady conviction that Lois believed him. She believed everything he'd told her was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but. It should really have made her wary of him, but it didn't. Because the last person she'd believed held that much faith in what one person could achieve had been Clark, hadn't it? And if she was as wrong this time as she'd been about his belief in the good in people…

"And all these strange powers of yours-"

"You find them…strange?"

"Well let's just say your average Joe doesn't defy gravity without assistance." Her gaze slid upwards to the stars beginning to appear in the sky above them, her voice softening as she asked the question, "How do you do that anyway?"

"My molecular structure is constituted in a way that means I have a lighter density under Earth's gravitational force."

Skipping all the technical points she dropped her chin to look into his gorgeous eyes as she almost whispered in reply, "It must feel amazing."

"It's not bad."

When he smiled Lois smiled right on back. Who could blame her?

And then he took a step forward and held out one large hand, "Come with me."

"Where to?" The voice that asked the question didn't even sound like her own; it was soft and breathless and –

"Let me show you how it feels…"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

__

Metropolis Penitentiary – Maximum Security Wing – Night:

A buzzer sounded and the lights went out. Lex sat on the edge of his cot, staring at the wall facing him, the brickwork illuminated by the glow from the red night lights. It was never dark there. Two years and he had never been able to sleep properly because of that perpetual lack of darkness. It would have made a lesser man lose his mind.

But he was Lex Luthor. And if a more strong minded, driven man of vision existed on the planet then he had yet to meet him. Their pathetic attempt to turn him into a simpering, emotional shell had had no effect on him - because to have an effect it would indicate a capability to _feel_ emotion…

And Lex had tried that for a while but it had never worked well for him; he'd learned his lessons well on the path to his destiny. Now he was exactly what he needed to be to save the world from the invasion. The invasion that had already begun; one he had tried time and time again to warn others about. But they wouldn't listen would they? They couldn't open their eyes and see what he could see. Only he could demonstrate their naiveté. Only he could show them the truth. Only he could lead them out of their darkness. He would deliver them from evil.

Like Alexander The Great he would lead a great army and when the war was over he would lead a new world into the light. Then they'd see. They'd all see.

A figure appeared in front of the wall.

"Right on time," Lex's mouth curled into a satisfied smile as he slowly lifted off the cot, turning his head sharply to crack the bones in his neck as he approached, "Good."

Stepping forwards he took a moment to study his creation, one hand lifting to frame the side of her face, "My finest yet."

He tilted his head back and took a deep breath of the last captive air he would ever breathe, exhaling it slowly before he lowered his chin and looked into her dull eyes, "And just think how much better you'll be when you have the ability to heal yourself…"

Sliding his hand down her face, along her neck; his eyes watched as his fingers dipped into the hollow he found there and as he moved his hand to the side. He then looked back into her eyes, studying each one in turn before he gripped her shoulder, exerted pressure - and silently conveyed the order to his foot soldier.

They turned into green mist together.

__

The Rooftop Garden of Lois Lane's Apartment – Night:

__

"Let me show you how it feels…"

Hypnotized by the seductive edge to his voice, Lois lifted a heavy arm and watched her hand slide into his larger one. It was almost an out of body experience; his fingers closing gently around hers before he stepped back and quietly drew her to her feet.

She looked up into his eyes when she was upright. How could they be so incredibly blue? Were colors brighter where he came from? How was it he could rob the power of speech from her so easily when talking was something she could have won an Olympic medal for? And now he was going to show her how it felt to –

Dropping her head back, she looked up at the sky, "Is it cold up there?"

He let go of her hand, wordlessly lifting each side of his cape to wrap it around her. And when she was drawn closer by the bands of his strong arms, her hands automatically rose to his biceps beneath the covering, her chin dropping in surprise, voice filled with wonder,

"You're so warm."

"It's the suit."

Her chin rose, her gaze searching his eyes, "The suit?"

"It's made of a special polymer that draws energy from my body."

"So you don't get cold up there?"

He smiled slowly, "I don't feel cold. Or excessive heat…"

When she lifted her brows in question he read her mind, "I guess you could say I'm solar powered. The suit uses some of the solar energy to refract light. Put your feet on mine."

Lois curled her sock covered toes, tentatively moving her legs forward one at a time and setting her feet on his until she lifted up a couple of inches, her eyes still only level with the bridge of his nose, "Why does it need to refract light?"

Thick dark lashes flickered as he searched her eyes the same way she had his, his warm breath washing over her cheeks as he spoke in a low, intimate tone, "I can't have you learning all my secrets at once, can I Lois?"

She'd always believed secrets were a get out clause in the 'Thou Shalt Not Lie' rule. But with him they added to the seduction somehow – making her feel the need to keep him as close as he was right that moment until she learned every last little thing about him. If he was as super as he came across then she would never betray him - she'd fight his corner like a pit bull…

How wonderful would it feel to believe in someone _that_ much?

She felt the cape billowing around her, her gaze still completely locked on his.

After what felt like an eternity, he smiled at her again, "Are you warm enough?"

"Uh-huh," She bobbed her head like a five year old, suddenly feeling ridiculously light-headed. How could he even ask that? There were mere inches separating their bodies and the heat from the suit radiated out, warming her like summer sun, "Are we going to…" She jerked her chin up, "You know…"

Light danced in his eyes, "We already are."

Swiftly dropping her chin and craning her neck to look out past the end of the cape, her heart literally stopped – the gleaming lights of Metropolis growing smaller and smaller in the distance below them. She gasped, her hands tightening on the steel of his muscles as she jerked closer for safety.

It was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

Yes, she'd looked down on the earth through an airplane window hundreds of times but it was nothing compared to this. This was magical, a fairytale; floating lighter than a feather miles above the ground with the wind whipping strands of her hair loose from her ponytail and the air so much crisper in her lungs. Why would a person ever want to come back down? Up here it was clean and clear and it made her feel the joy of so many imagined possibilities that she hadn't felt since she'd been a little girl and her mother had read her stories about worlds where people lived happily ever after.

She'd forgotten how it felt to feel that kind of… hopefulness… in her heart.

Her gaze fluttered up to his face, the unbearable softness of understanding written in his eyes. Almost as if he knew what she was feeling and how much it meant for her to feel it.

A hard lump formed in her throat, the accusation husky, "Flying's _not bad_ huh?"

He chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest, "Feeling brave?"

"Thousands of feet up in the air isn't brave enough for you?"

"Ah but you're only floating now. This isn't flying…"

Like a little kid chanting she believed in fairies to save Tinker Bell, she closed her eyes, scrunched up her nose and made her shoulders shudder, "I believe I can fly! Course I do!" She opened her eyes and beamed at him, "_Show me_"

He chuckled again, "Hold on tight."

She took him seriously, especially when he began to move his arms; swiftly moving her hands up and around his wide neck before looking down at the ground again – her heart in her mouth, "If you drop me – I swear-"

"If you fall I'll catch you. I'll always catch you."

When her gaze shot up to tangle with his he added, "It's what I do."

Cape now floating in waves behind him, he removed her hands one by one before setting his hands on her waist and lifting her to turn her around. Lois flailed with her arms for a second, wobbling precariously and swallowing down a squeak of fear until she felt his body behind her, one arm tight around her waist, the other reaching out to engulf her hand in his.

Then he dropped her forwards so that she was lying facing the ground, an updraft of warm air making her stretch her legs out behind her. And then they were moving, her head lifting to see where they were going, the wind moving her fringe back from her forehead and forcing her to blink frantically so she could focus. But the view below was too tempting, the twinkling lights blurring into multi-colored lines and then becoming brighter as they dipped lower. She turned her head as she reached her free arm out, waggling her fingers to feel the cool air like she might have done if she'd been a kid with her hand hanging out the window of a moving car. It was just so… it was…

_There weren't words._

Laughing again, she twisted her neck so she could look up at his face, the move allowing her a brief glimpse of the intense focus on his face as he tilted them to the left before bestowing another of _those_ smiles on her.

So with a smile back at him, she looked downwards again, memorizing everything she saw and wondering how she'd ever find the words to convey what she was feeling on paper. No-one could ever truly understand how it felt until they experienced it, could they? And a part of her rebelled against the idea of him sharing the experience with anyone else; it would dull the magic a little for her.

Stretching the hand he held out in front of her body like some kind of directional aid, he tilted them to the side again; air rushing up around them and the sound of the cape flapping as they arced a half circle and lowered in the sky. They were heading back, weren't they?

When she never wanted it to end…

She recognized her building in the distance, the image growing larger all too quickly. And then she felt them slowing down, she felt herself tilted upright again and he released her hand to turn her the way he had before until she was lifting her chin and looking back into his eyes; arms around his neck.

He held her gaze as they floated downwards into the dimmer light, oh-so-slowly like he had the night he'd rescued her – the tips of her toes gently touching the roof top first and her feet gradually lowering until she was upright without any assistance.

Feeling ridiculously shy as she stepped back from him, she mumbled under her breath, "And Clark thought you were worked on wires like Peter Pan…"

"Clark?" His dark brows rose, his face a maze of shadows in the darkness, "Boyfriend?"

"Hell no!" And she'd said that entirely too fast, hadn't she? Not that it wasn't the most ridiculous thing for him think, or that she was irritated someone else had made the assumption inside 24hrs – both of which were true - but because she didn't want him to think that she was the kind of gal who went flying with one guy while she dated another, "He's the pain in the ass I work with."

"I'm sure he's not that bad Lois."

"I wouldn't bet my cape on that if I were you."

"Goodnight Lois."

He was barely ten feet off the ground when she called after him, "I think, considering the fact that I saw you first, you could let me have the exclusives from here on in, don't you?"

"Is that the rule?"

"Well, no," She admitted the truth, somehow feeling he didn't deserve anything less, "but I'd appreciate it. Being a reporter is the one thing I can manage to do right."

With his face lit up from the streetlights, she saw the enigmatic smile and then he rose further into the air.

Lois felt a wave of panic cross her chest, "Wait! How do I find you?"

"I'll be around," He told her in the deep, calm tones she knew she would always associate with him, "I'm always around."

She watched as he floated upwards and then vanished with a flash of color; a rush of air tossing her loose hair around her face.

"And thanks… for the flying and all that…." The smile formed slowly as the thought came to her, "_Superman_."

__

The Daily Planet Offices – Early morning:

When Clark arrived at the Daily Planet for work the next day Lois was already there. "Morning, Lois."

The bright greeting cost him. Because he'd felt weird about seeing her again ever since he left her the night before. Taking her flying had been a spur of the moment thing - he certainly hadn't gone over there with the intention of showing off…

But he hadn't regretted it. How she'd been with him had shown him a side of Lois he'd never expected to see. She'd been nervous, shy, had shared the joy he felt when he flew. And her eyes had sparkled in a way that had completely mesmerized him. It was like he'd never looked at her before and had suddenly had his eyes opened. He'd never seen her so happy – that's what it was.

"Where've you been?"

"Around," He frowned at the slip as he walked up behind her to see what she was doing.

The newsroom bustled with activity. Staff members moved around with various tasks, busy, but probably just as anxious to avoid being noticed by Perry, whose fuse had seemed to be getting shorter ever second the day before.

In the midst of the hubbub, Clark stood beside Lois, watching the Daily Planet's sketch artist.

"No, the color's wrong."

The artist had obviously drawn him from Lois's description but Clark was shocked by what he saw; the face fierce, with chiseled features - and while it only very, very vaguely resembled him, which was a relief, it wasn't exactly the image he'd had in mind for his new persona either.

"He looks like a mugger."

Lois, for once, agreed, "I know – it's nowhere near there yet.

Thing is – no matter how many times we change it – its still _not quite right_, you know?"

"You said blue eyes," The artist said, her deep sigh indicating Lois wasn't proving that easy to work with.

"Well, not _blue_ blue - not dull, insipid pale blue – you know - like Clark's." She threw him a cheeky smile that made a lie out of what she said next, "No offense meant…"

"None taken; believe me." He'd never seen anything that special in his eye color, and even if he did take offense – it paled into insignificance in the face of being made to look like a nineteen thirties gangster in the suit.

Lois had turned her attention back to the artist, frowning as she tried to find the words to improve the picture, _he hoped_, "They're more vibrant, warmer, richer, and they sort of –" She wiggled her fingers in front of her body, a far off expression on her face, "Twinkle…"

_Twinkle_? Okay, actually he was fine with that. Vibrant and warm wasn't bad either.

The artist smiled wistfully, "Bedroom eyes."

Jimmy stopped by to comment, "Hey, if he _is_ an alien, maybe he doesn't get the old, you know... itch."

Clark dropped his chin, smiling slightly at that while self-consciously adjusting his tie. It was the kind of subject he'd been thankful Lois hadn't brought up the night before…

Lois studied the sketch, "And the features are too coarse…"

Clark's attention had wandered as he noticed two imminent mini-disasters in the newsroom. A coffee pot in the snack area was about to topple off its shelf onto an unsuspecting secretary, and on the other side of the newsroom an aisle-blocking ladder and the workman using it to change a light bulb were starting to tilt alarmingly. He knew he had to think fast, and move even faster to avert both at the same time.

So he zipped first to the coffee stand and caught the teetering pot - only a few drops spilling on the secretary, who wiped them off with a puzzled frown. And then he zipped to the ladder, catching it just before it fell and setting it upright - the workman looking startled but relieved.

"Think noble, think... I dunno…Greek god maybe," Lois was telling the artist.

"Greek god?" The woman sighed dreamily, "Did you happen to get his phone number while you were at it?"

Lois ignored her, "I mean, the chin - its square, but not plain - the chin of a man who stands for something if that makes any sense. Think strong, think trustworthy…"

"Like Clark's almost."

It garnered a snort of disbelief, "This is _Superman_ we're talking about, not some Tom, Dick -"

Clark made a quick detour to the coffee stand to grab a donut before returning to his original spot beside Lois just as she turned to wave a hand in his direction.

"- or Clark. Think _better looking_."

It occurred to him she'd probably dismissed him at 'trustworthy', but what he wanted to know was; "Superman? That's what we're calling him now is it?"

She looked mightily pleased with herself, "Fits doesn't it? Super-strength, super-sight, super-flying abilities, 'S' on the chest - I'm a _genius_."

When she punched him on the upper arm, he remembered to feign a flinch, smiling inwardly at the familiar move. But he was getting tired of listening to her exalting all of 'Superman's' many attributes when she still didn't trust Clark. So, despite the fact he was now mentally referring to himself in the third party, through a mouthful of donut he said,

"Y'know, he didn't seem all that special to me. I mean, except for the flying and the uniform, he could be any ordinary guy trying to do some good." He suddenly realized that his tie was flipped back over his shoulder and his jacket was slightly askew after the little rescue mission, so he fixed them both.

"Ordinary?" Lois repeated the word scornfully. "Give me a break! What we've got here is an example of human evolution. Before and after. You're the before, and Superman's the after."

"Sounds like he made quite an impression on you," Clark allowed a slow, knowing smile to spread across his mouth. Petty maybe – but it helped that she at least liked _one of him_…

"Jealous?"

"Of Superman? Should I be?"

"Pul-lease!" She rolled her eyes.

Perry arrived to inspect the progress with the picture, "It's just as well your article is front page news Lane. 'Cos that picture doesn't help…"

"It still needs-"

"I'm disappointed in you," He threw a sheaf of loose papers down beside the sketch, "But you won't be the first one to get it wrong. No two eye-witness sketches are the same. It's like he's different for everyone who sees him."

Clark smiled a smaller, more satisfied smile as everyone looked at the sketches. _Thank you Queen Industries and their ground breaking Light Refractive Polymer_...

He'd have to remember to call Oliver sometime to accept the gloating.

"Murder downtown off sixth - Lane and Kent; you're up. S'posed to be a grizzly one…"

"And Smallville..." Lois pointed a finger at his chest as they walked back to their desks to collect their things, "Top banana asks the questions."

He shook his head, remembering distinctly that she hadn't had a problem with not being 'on top' the night before. But before she could call him on his unspoken refusal, her gaze rose – and the color drained from her face. She even swayed on her feet.

"Lois," He immediately stepped forwards, reaching his hands up to smooth against her upper arms, "What's wrong?"

Her gaze remained riveted at a point past his head, her eyes wide and filled with horror. What in hell had put that look on her face? She looked like she'd just seen her worst nightmare…

Turning, his chin rose to the monitor attached to a concrete pillar nearby, rage rising up in his chest at the sight of a face he'd never wanted to have to see again above a running tickertape-type news report stating; _Authorities baffled as Lex Luthor breaks free from maximum security wing_…

Clark's attention swung swiftly back to Lois as she backed away from his touch, "I need to…I've got to let…"

Her gaze swung to meet his, lips parting in a whisper of a gasp as if she'd only just realized who she was talking to, "If you check the wire I'll ring my contacts at the prison."

"Okay." There wasn't anything else to say.

But there was, because when she backed away again, her wide eyes lifting to the screen, he felt compelled to add; "I won't let anything happen to you Lois."

She smiled tremulously, "It's not me I'm scared for."

Clark watched as she pulled her cell-phone from her purse, her fingers working frantically compiling what he assumed was a text message. So, he turned to go check the wire for information, deciding he wouldn't leave her to see what he could find out as Superman until she was more settled. He'd never seen her so shaken up. No, that wasn't true. There'd been that one time when she'd been so frightened that Chloe would die, after the dam had broken and Chloe had saved Lois' life…

His gaze searched the room for her again. No-one mattered to Lois more than Chloe. Was that who she'd meant?

He found her in time to see her looking over each shoulder in turn. And then she did the weirdest thing – she opened the garbage chute and tossed her phone in.

_Why?_

Clark had the distinct feeling he was about to make a trip to Gotham...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX.**

__

Gotham City Gazette Offices – Early evening:

"I'm not running away. Not this time."

Clark watched as Chloe – he mentally corrected himself - _Vicki_ lifted her chin to defy them, her large blue eyes flashing with emotion as she added in a firmer voice;

"He already stole one life from me. He's not taking this one too." She took a deep breath and looked at each of them in turn, "And anyway, if he wants to find me he'll have to get through about five hundred dead end leads and an army of paid up members of a Superhero league – I'd like to see how he manages that one."

"She's all yours," Oliver Queen shook his head and flung a long arm in her direction as he walked past Clark to sit on the edge of a nearby desk, crossing his feet at the ankles and pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, "Call me weak but I'd have given up after the first hour. This is what we get for surrounding ourselves with strong willed beautiful women."

Clark crossed his arms across his chest and Vicki sent a familiar look of derision his way,

"You pulling the Clark Kent patented folded-arms-I-mean-business look won't work either," She cocked her head, "It might have more of an effect if you weren't wearing your underwear outside your brand new suit – which, by the way - has a somewhat familiar color combo going on there unless I'm very much mistaken…"

Clark aimed a sideways glance at Oliver from beneath folded brows, pursing his mouth into a thin line when Oliver's shoulders shook.

Vicki looked from one to the other, "Am I missing something?"

He looked her straight in the eye, his tone firm, "Like the fact Lex got out of a maximum security wing without anyone seeing or hearing anything you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes briefly at being sidetracked back to the topic at hand, "Regardless of any Houdini disappearing act he pulled to check out of the best taxpayers hotel in Metropolis, he's been out of circulation too long to put together the all encompassing network he had before. If there was some Machiavellian Luthor plot brewing we'd have gotten wind of it by now. And there's been nothing from any of our contacts, has there?"

Oliver grimaced.

And Clark knew that look, "_Oliver_?"

Dropping his chin, he took a deep breath and pushed up off the desk, "There's nothing concrete yet."

"But?" Clark and Vicki asked the question at the same time.

"_But_" He walked over to stand between them, his forehead creasing into a frown as he looked at Vicki, "It might be wise for you to keep a low profile until we connect the dots to see if there's a pattern. There's no way of knowing for sure what Lex was able to do from prison," He shrugged, "And who's to say he didn't have a back up plan for 33.1?"

Clark didn't like what he was hearing, "Your team eradicated the last of them."

Oliver nodded, "We took the last one off the face of the map shortly after Lois broke free to bring the photographic evidence to the authorities. But there could have been a 33.2 or a 33.3 running independently from the main operation. There's no way we can say with 100 certainty that there wasn't."

"So he could have a spare army tucked away somewhere?"

"There's no way to know."

Vicki took a deep breath, nodding slowly before she shot Clark a small smile, "Which is all the more reason for me to stay in the one place I can put feelers out to my contacts. And we can co-ordinate everything my trusty band of cape wearers has through me and I'll have it bouncing off Queen Industry Satellites quicker than you can pull a William Tell or catch a speeding bullet."

"Chloe –"

She lifted a brow at Clark, who sighed, "_Vicki_ – you can do all that in a place where we can watch you better. That's all we're asking. If you won't do it for us then do it for Lois – you didn't see her face when the news broke about Lex. You were her first thought." His voice lowered an octave, "She's frightened for you."

A puzzled look was aimed his way, and then Vicki shook her head an almost minuscule amount before replying, "I know she is. But we have this system in place so we can communicate anything if we-"

"Using cell-phones by any chance?"

"How did you know that?" Her eyes widened, "She _told you_? After what, five minutes of you coming back? What did you do to turn her away from the firmly held conviction that you couldn't even be trusted to open a jar of coffee?"

"Yes Clark," Oliver withdrew his hands from his pockets and folded his arms, curiosity written all over his face, "What _did_ you do? You're amongst friends here – you can tell us…"

He ignored him, "One message then dump it so it can't be traced, right?"

"I can't believe she told you. I guess you know about the message boards too then."

"I do now."

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk back around her desk, a small smile aimed his way over her shoulder, "The cell phones are the emergency method. Most of the time we use a secret code on the Warrior Angel fan-site message boards – I came up with that one. Seemed appropriate considering how much time I spend with real life Superhero's. But when something comes up that can't wait we send a single message and then change cells. Been a bad week for Lois' cellular expenditure this week – three have met their demise in one form or another. The one she had stolen – one to tell me not to use the first one - the one today…"

Clark frowned.

"What?"

"She had her purse snatched."

"Y-e-s, she told me – hence the demise of the second phone," Vicki smiled as she sat down, "You'd think with all that super speed you'd be able to keep up with the flow of conversation a little better."

But Oliver had got what he meant even if she hadn't, his arms unfolding as he frowned at Clark, "You think someone was trying to get hold of her cell to check for a link."

Clark looked him in the eye, "It's possible. Lex knows how close they are. And .it's not like Lois is hiding so it would be easier to get to her."

The thought made him frown harder, the need to get back to Metropolis suddenly more urgent. Not that Lois hadn't pulled herself together as the day progressed; overcompensating with additional sarcasm and bloody-mindedness to chase up every Lex lead possible - but he knew both those cover up methods all too well.

Whatever they'd both gone through to bring Lex to justice hadn't been easy, Clark knew that - because he knew Lex. What he didn't know were the full details of exactly what it was they _had_ done. And whatever it was _Vicki_ and his Mom had chosen not to tell him had obviously had a lasting effect on Lois.

Oliver seemed to grow an inch, "Did you dump the phone when she told you to?"

"Of course I did."

"If we made an attempt to bundle you up and force you to lay low until we check this out you'll make our lives miserable won't you?"

"If either of you try to bundle me anywhere it'll be over my dead body – which kind of defeats the purpose a little don't you think?"

Oliver nodded and refocused on Clark, "I'll alert the local team to keep an eye on her and we'll co-ordinate with you if any of the other things start to form a pattern that looks like it might have a Luthor thumbprint on it."

Clark nodded back, "In the meantime I'll keep tabs on Lois in case he decides to flush one cousin out by taking the other."

"_Still in the room_…"

They both turned to face her, but no amount of staring down at her was going to do any good. So eventually Clark smiled a small smile, turning his upper body towards Oliver and swinging an arm in Vicki's direction, "She's all yours. Call me weak but I already have the other one to keep out of trouble."

Oliver patted him on the back, "Good luck with that."

Vicki smiled and drew a pen out of the holder on her desk, "Well if I'm getting a babysitter for the rest of the evening then some good may as well come out of it. Let's see if a Star City millionaire is any easier to interview than a Gotham City one shall we? Lord knows there's no way you can come across any more arrogant than he did…"

__

Daily Planet Offices - Morning:

Lois walked across the newsroom to where Clark was working on his computer, pausing behind him to peer over his shoulder at what it was he was writing.

"Adopted kids looking for their birth parents, if you must know," Clark said, obviously sensing her presence behind him.

"Search for roots, emotional roller-coaster, unrealistic expectations, tear-jerker reconciliations," She rhymed them off on her fingers as she walked round to her chair, tucking her hair behind her ears and angling her head a little as she considered him, "Isn't that a tad close to home for you?"

"I made my peace with my roots a while back. And I had the best parents a kid could have to raise me," He shrugged his wide shoulders, pausing briefly to push his glasses back up his nose before he considered her right back, "How come you know so much?"

"Maybe because I did an article on it three years ago…"

The smile started in his eyes, "Ah, but there are no old stories, Lois, just -"

"- new angles," She finished reciting with him, smiling back before she realized what she was doing. But in fairness she hadn't exactly been brightness and light since the news had broken about the escape of the century, she knew that, and he hadn't called her on it. Not that that meant she owed him anything but she could cut him the tiniest little bit of slack…just this once…

Dragging her gaze away she started opening the mail on her desk, "Seems to me if your real parents don't care enough to raise you, why give it a second thought?"

"Maybe because if they gave you away they must have had a reason, and it's the not knowing that kills you," Clark explained seriously, from the stand point of one who knew only too well what it felt like?

It made her wonder if he'd ever found his own birth parents, her gaze flickering back to his as she debated asking him. But by asking she'd be inviting him to open the door to friendship again – because he'd be trusting her with his feelings on the subject, wouldn't he? And yes, they'd been getting along better she supposed. But she really didn't want to get that involved again thanks anyway.

So she did what she did best and threw a smirk at him, "_Good._ You stick to the touchy-feely stuff and I'll take Superman."

When she lifted her chin he smiled a smile that said he knew what she was doing, which bugged her, because he knew _squat_ but before she could make a comment on it the elevator doors opened into the newsroom, and a veritable army of men in business suits swarmed out of it, immediately spreading out to canvas the room at the gestures of a heavy-set man who was obviously in charge.

What the -?

"I have a warrant issued by Federal Court," The heavy set man announced loudly to the room, holding up a piece of paper. "Everyone step back from your desks!"

Perry appeared at the open door to his office, "Nobody comes busting into my newsroom like this! Who in hell -?"

"Take it up with Washington," The man sneered, walking over and thrusting the sheet of paper into their editor's face.

Perry snatched it out of his hand and read it aloud, "Order to produce evidence... compel testimony... Lois Lane, Clark Kent! What's this about?"

One of the suited men made the mistake of trying to haul Lois out of her chair, "Wait a minute! Get your hands off me! You have _no idea_ who you're taking on here!"

"Hey!" Clark rose from his seat, a dark frown on his face, "Take it easy!"

The man threw back the edge of his jacket and reached for his holster.

"Put it away!" The leader ordered immediately in the kind of tone that garnered complete obedience, "He's just a reporter."

"Yeah, _reporter_," Lois repeated indignantly, yanking her arm free and cocking her head at an angle to inform the idiot, "As in protected by the Constitution of the United States - you may have heard of it; it's in Washington too."

She smirked.

"Impressive document, the Constitution," The leader mocked her in a patronizing tone as he stepped towards her, his top lip flattened against his teeth in a smile Lois desperately wanted to wipe off his face, "It enables the courts to issue warrants, like this one, which says that I get what I want and I get it now."

Clark stepped over to Lois' side, the move sweet, she supposed – if forced to admit it after a great amount of torture – but completely unnecessary, "And what exactly is it you want?"

"Mr. ... Kent, I presume."

"Yes. And again – what is it you want?"

Lois turned her head and blinked at him in surprise. When had he decided to start taking a stand against the establishment? It was completely out of character for Mister Goody Two Shoes. And he'd even managed to stand tall enough, keep his face calm enough and put enough of an edge into his deep voice to make him sound like the older man should take him seriously or there'd be trouble.

He'd better pray there wasn't a coffee jar in the way…

"What I want," The man said in a voice that gave Lois a chill of impending doom, "Is everything that didn't make it into your front page exclusive this morning. What…I…_want_ - is Superman…"

__

Daily Planet Conference Room – Mid-morning:

Clark tossed tightly scrunched balls of paper into the garbage can to amuse himself while they waited for the suits to talk to Perry; in need of the simple distraction to take his mind off the repercussions of the interview he'd given Lois. They hadn't wasted any time, had they? Granted, it had gone out in an early edition, but to have raised a warrant and got there as fast as they had...

"Do they honestly think if we knew where Superman was we'd be hanging around this place?" Lois asked wearily from where she was staring through the glass door, watching Perry argue vehemently with the invaders of his domain.

Clark used his super breath to make a ball of paper hover above the can, letting it drop just as Lois turned around. She stared for a moment, frowning, almost as if she'd seen it from the corner of her eye. But after a couple of moments holding his breath, Clark exhaled; Lois shaking her head and then jumping back as the door opened.

"Okay, kids, here's the deal," Perry said, looking tired, "They want the two of you to take a polygraph test."

"What?" Lois asked in outrage, her eyes flashing fire as she lifted her hands to her hips, "Like hell!"

Clark froze.

"Limited to national security concerns about Superman," Perry qualified.

"A lie detector?" Clark asked, fear slithering up his spine.

"I told them to forget it!" Perry informed them, full of the kind of bravado he'd obviously used when he'd said it the first time, "Not _my_ reporters!"

"Good." Clark murmured under his breath, relieved and making a mental note to avoid polygraph tests in the future. Just in case.

"Good for you!" Lois said, pleased and looking more than a little proud of Perry for having taken a stand. She even gave him a punch in the arm.

"I told them if they were so bound and determined to take your computers and your notes, to just get on with it and get the hell out of my office so I can start suing their butts off into the next century."

There was a horrible moment of silence.

"Wait a minute, take my computer?" Lois' anger exploded to fill the silence, "There's no way in ten shades of _hell_ they're –"

"Well, you talk, they walk," Perry gave her a look that told Clark he'd played her exactly the way he'd needed to. He'd known Lois wouldn't give up her computer, "You don't then they're going to confiscate the whole shebang."

"Perry, everything I've ever done, or thought about doing, is on that computer! All my notes, my contacts – dammit Perry there are things on that computer – that of they crack the passwords – could put lives at risk!"

And now she'd unwittingly played Clark the way she'd needed to, hadn't she? There was no way he could put anyone's life at risk – it went against every fiber of his being. Against every value his adoptive father had gifted him.

"It's your call," Perry moved his gaze from Lois to Clark and back again, "What's it gonna be, folks? I'm with you either way."

Lois stared expectantly at Clark, her brows jerking to tell him clearly there wasn't a choice to be made. And there wasn't, was there?

But how in hell was he supposed to take - and pass - a lie detector test about Superman?

"C'mon Smallville - it's not like we know anything about Superman beyond what I already put in the article anyway," Lois softened her voice a little to try and make Clark understand her reasoning, "Because if we did – we'd do the jail time first, right?"

"See, she's right," Perry said, obviously enjoying the fact that the invaders would gain nothing, when in reality they could get way more than they'd expected, "We don't know enough about Superman to lie!"

Clark looked at the floor, at the door; anywhere but at the two of them.

"Kent?" Perry asked him in a low voice, "Do you know something that you haven't told us?"

Lois stared at him hard enough to make him take a deep breath and admit defeat. Because he was trapped, wasn't he?

"Tell them we'll take the test."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

__

Daily Planet Editor's Office – Late Morning:

Lois sat in a chair, attached to the various monitoring devices of the polygraph machine. She may have appeared calm and composed to anyone looking in through the half closed blinds, but inside she was torn between the desire to be obstructive to show the militaristic tyrant about to question her that she marched to her own drummer, and the desire to cooperate just so he would leave her hard-drive alone and get the hell outta Dodge as soon as humanely possible….

"You will answer yes to these first two questions. We use this to calibrate the readings," He sat side on to her so that she could see the readings on the small computer screen if she leaned forwards just a little, which of course she did.

"Is your name Lois Lane?"

"That's what my byline says," She said sarcastically with a matching smile. But the burly man just stared at her, waiting, until she made a face and said, "Yes."

The machine emitted a gentle beep.

"Are you also President of the United States?"

"If I was I'd be damn good at it and you'd be unemployed," She took a deep breath and answered with the required; "Yes."

The machine made a higher toned beep, the colored bars on the screen bouncing upwards.

So he got right down to business. "Do you have any reason to believe that Superman is a threat to this country?"

"Why would he be a threat? By trying to _help people_? Yeah I can see how that would be dangerous," She gave him the kind of look she gave complete imbeciles.

"Yes or no answers please Miss Lane."

"I forget the question," She smiled sweetly, "Could you repeat it?"

"Do you have any reason to believe that Superman is a threat to this country?"

"_No_"

"Is Superman from another planet?"

"I thought you read my article this morning?" The man stared stonily at her until, with an exasperated sound, she said, "Yes."

"During the time the two of you were alone did Superman discuss his mission here on Earth?"

"Mission?" She repeated, deciding that the guy was definitely a member of the shoot first: ask questions later brigade. They thought Superman had some kind of ulterior motive for being here? Was that what this was all about? What were they going to do – haul him off to Area 51 for _tests_. Over her cold rotting corpse they were!

Her answer was terse as a result, "We flew - we didn't talk. We didn't have to."

And it wasn't a lie either. She still remembered how it had felt to float on the wind, with the lights of the city sparkling far below them, his cloak billowing around her – the heat radiating from the suit – the warmth in his eyes and his smile; the way he had seemed to know how she felt about the experience without her having to try and find words that simply didn't exist…

She ached a little at the memory.

"Nonverbal communication," The head honcho said to the man monitoring the polygraph machine. He turned back to Lois and asked, "Does Superman have telepathic powers?"

Lois' mouth twitched as she remembered some of her thoughts and feelings during the flight. "I hope not or I may have to live with my head permanently under a pillow."

"Do you have a sexual relationship with Superman?" He pressed, his voice getting harder and louder while Lois gaped at him, "Yes or no?" He demanded.

"Did the headline mention anything about me having an alien baby?" She cocked her head and glared angrily at him, "Because lemme tell you – if it did – then I've obviously fallen through a time vortex and I'm back at the Inquisitor. So no – no - and just in case you want me to think about it for a minute cos you think I accidentally forgot being whisked off in a spaceship by little green men to be forcibly impregnated with the beginnings of a master race…wait for it… _NO_. Paranoid much at the F.B.I., are we?"

The polygraph beeped again and again and again in varying tones; making up a little tune all of it's own, so Lois lifted a forefinger to direct it like a conductor, rolling her eyes up towards the ceiling for a moment before she smiled broadly, "Wait – I know this song…"

"You will answer yes to these first two questions. We use this to calibrate the machine. Is your name Clark Kent?"

"Yes," Clark said it clearly and flatly, glancing a little anxiously at the reading before he picked a point on the wall to focus on and concentrated every ounce of effort on maintaining a steady heart rhythm.

"Are you also... Superman?" The man asked, looking pleased with himself for having thought of the joke…

Clark thought about the meditation techniques he'd learnt in his travels around the world, purposefully slowing his heart rate down, "Yes," he said again.

The machine again emitted a lazy little beep.

The man stared at it and turned to speak to the technician in a low voice. "Why isn't it spiking the way it's supposed to on a lie? That one was lower than the one before."

"Either he's so mild-mannered he hasn't got a pulse or he's one of the percentage of people these tests don't work on," The operator replied quietly. "Ask him again."

"Remember to answer yes now... Are you Superman?"

"Yes," Clark said, and all eyes but his returned to the machine, his heart rate slower and slower…the sound of the other two heart beats in the room lulling him into an even deeper sense of calm.

"Do you want to keep going?" The operator asked his boss.

There was a brief moment of silence where Clark forced himself to look the man in the eye, his expression as calm as his breathing.

"We'll proceed. Have you ever met Superman?"

"I've seen him in action, if that's what you mean," Clark said, sounding as though he was trying to be helpful. He kept his gaze fixed on the older man's, lifting a hand to adjust his glasses to add to the affected normalcy. "I've never actually sat down and had a conversation with him though."

The machine barely changed tone.

While the two men watched the readings intently, Clark and his chair began to levitate. When he realized he was several inches off the ground, he quickly brought the chair back to the floor. It landed with a thump. The two men turned to look at him sharply, and he gave a weak smile, refocusing his efforts on his heart rate. Being completely relaxed and focusing on easing the stress out of his body was how he'd first learned to fly without hitting the ground several times like a flat stone skipping across water.

The men took the thump to be a nervous twitch of some kind, returning to the questioning, ""Is he from Earth?"

"No." Clark replied more firmly and the beep changed tone, making them frown.

"Can you take us to him? Right now?"

"Take you?" The beep changed tone again.

"Can you contact Superman?" The man clarified irritably – obviously annoyed he wasn't getting the readings he wanted.

"You mean by phone, or email or -"

The man leaned over the desk, his eyes penetrating, "By any means possible; telepathy, for example."

Now there was one that might have been useful growing up…

"Can you contact Superman?" He repeated impatiently, sounding out each word clearly.

"No," Clark finally answered - and the machine protested vehemently.

As the older man smiled with satisfaction, one of the other suited men entered the room and tersely reported, "Perimeter's been penetrated."

The leader gave one last hard stare at Clark and then began to organize the dismantling of the polygraph and a hasty retreat. He stopped though - long enough to give Clark another penetrating stare.

"You know, Mr. Kent, I really don't need a polygraph to tell me I'm being lied to, I can see it in the eyes. We're not finished," He promised darkly.

Clark watched them go, relieved that it was over but worried about the next encounter he might have with that one man in particular. He had no doubt there would be another, having listened in to the questions they asked Lois about Superman's mission on Earth and whether he was a threat to the planet. And as well as being echoes of some of the fears both he and his adoptive parents had carried for so long about revealing his identity to anyone new, Clark knew that whoever this man was, he was very suspicious of Superman's motives – in a way that almost reminded him of Lex Luthor's paranoia.

"Move out!" The man shouted in the main room as Clark followed behind him.

He'd never seen so efficient a removal of so many men. It was almost military. And he frowned as he checked the clock on the wall in the bullpen – less than three and a half hours in and out complete with negotiations and polygraph tests – leaving _his test_ before they were done? What did they mean by the perimeter being breached? What perimeter?

Something wasn't right.

The second the elevator doors closed he moved closer to Perry and Lois to say as much, "Did that strike anyone else as being odd or is it just me?"

Lois nodded, "_Something_ wasn't right. Did they flash any I.D.?"

Perry glared at her, "Do I look that stupid? F.B.I. - I don't remember seeing the names though."

"I agree with Clark – this stinks of something more. Have you still got a copy of the warrant?"

Clark saw the moment Perry accepted their gut instincts, "I'll get legal on it right away - Lane, you and Kent type up your notes on this and e-mail them to Valdez. She's going to be writing this one up."

"This is _my_ story and you _know it_!" Lois argued with her hands on her hips.

"_Our_ story," Clark argued back. He'd been patient up till now but on this one he was standing firm, whether she liked it or not. If they were right about there being something more to the little visit they'd just had then it was all the more important he kept her close by. He'd meant it when he told her he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

And he wouldn't let Lois Lane make a liar out of him.

"_Seniority_" She shot back at him.

But Perry was having none of it either, "Right now you two _are_ the story! And in case those goons come back here with a subpoena, I want you out of here ASAP. - _with_ your damn computers," He glanced around the room at the staff still mingling around looking confused and gossiping, "Hey! Let's get back to it! We've a paper to run!"

"We can work at home, then," Lois ventured.

"Home?" Perry repeated. "Anywhere _but_ home – for either of you till we get this straightened out! Don't go anywhere they can serve you! And wherever you go have your cell phones nearby so we can get in touch when we hear from legal…"

He strode off, a busy and angry man. And Clark knew one way or another they'd have answers pretty soon, in the meantime…

"I know where we can go for a night," He closed his fingers around Lois' elbow, steering her across the room to their desks, "Let's grab what we need."

She turned her face towards him as she pulled her elbow free, "Who put you in charge?"

"You've got a safe place tucked away somewhere do you?"

She frowned, "No, but –"

He took her elbow again and gently forced her forwards, his tone determined, "Then we do it my way this one time. Humor me - and heaven help me I'll owe you one..."

At her side of the desk he released her, his gaze locked on hers as her chin lifted and he saw the fire light up in her eyes, "I've gotta say Smallville, I'm not madly in love with the new you."

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Clark smiled a slow smile, "No change there then."

She folded her arms, "And where exactly am I being _taken_ to?"

Checking that no-one was within earshot of them, he leaned his face closer and dropped his voice to a whisper, "We _are_ going _home_."

_Metropolis – A convoy of black cars with darkened windows:_

The burly man who had conducted the tests was speaking into his phone, "Codename: Pella; phase one complete. They know how to reach him. Yes sir. We'll move to phase two first thing tomorrow…"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

_  
Smallville – Kent family farm:_

Clark read over her shoulder as he came out of the kitchen with mugs of coffee and a plate of sandwiches, "That should read 'a spokesperson for the FBI'."

"Hmm?"

She had one pen tucked behind her ear, another pushed into the messy up do she'd made with her long hair and one in her hand as she scribbled notes on a pad beside her laptop. And Clark smiled at how engrossed she was in what she was doing. When Lois was on a story the rest of the world didn't exist.

He waved a mug under her nose to get her attention, "Your second paragraph, you have it saying that '_The FBI says it wants Superman_.' The FBI isn't a person, it can't speak."

"That's why we have copy editors," She said icily, taking the coffee and hugging it against her with her free hand as if she was worried someone might try and take it back off her, "I keep people in employment. They should thank me."

Clark shook his head, "You should take a break - you've been looking at that screen for hours now."

"I'll stop when I have something new. It's called _research_ - you should try it some time." She shot him a quick glance, "You don't have to feed me you know. I'm a big girl now - I can make something when I'm hungry."

"Who said these were for you?"

When it got him another glance he smiled, "I was hungry. And if my Mom knew I'd made something and hadn't made extra for the guest I'd be in trouble. It's a Kent family tradition."

The smile was slow, a wistful expression on her face, "I remember. I'm sorry she's not here – I'd have liked to see her."

"She still spends a lot of time in Washington. She'd have liked to see you too. You haven't seen her since the trial, have you?"

The change was swift. The wistfulness that had lit up her face immediately replaced with a shadow she attempted hiding behind the rim of her mug, her gaze returning to the computer screen, "We'd better mail these in before Perry has a coronary. Mine's done. And if Valdez even _thinks_ about changing _anything_ I swear-"

"I'd have been there if I'd known."

She took a silent breath, set her mug down and went back to tapping on her keyboard – so he tried again,

"You know I would."

When she nodded he thought he might actually have made some progress, but after a little more tapping, she pushed her chair back, not looking at him as she informed him, "You're right. I do need a break. Mine's gone in - I'm gonna take a walk."

Clark frowned long after the kitchen door swung shut, leaning back in his wooden chair and staring at his screen while he thought about the shadows he'd seen on her face and in her eyes. No matter how many times he told himself he should have seen Lex for what he was way back at the start, the simple truth was he hadn't. But maybe if he hadn't been friends with him when he had, every person in his life wouldn't have ended up with a shadow like Lois'. Benefit of hindsight maybe, too much faith in human nature possibly; naiveté – well, he'd been guilty of that in more areas than one, hadn't he?

He took a deep breath and held it, listening out for her footsteps so he knew what direction she was taking…

No matter what else changed in the world, the Kent family farm remained a constant. And Lois kinda loved that. It was the kind of home she'd never had with the General. Oh he loved his girls in his own particular way, she'd never doubted that. But the Kent's had been her first experience of a whole, complete family unit; bonded together by a love that still echoed off the walls of every room.

They'd made her believe things like love and the kind of close family members who began where the other ended still existed. Even if she'd proved over the years she sucked royally at the first and without it the latter wasn't really a possibility for her. Her stories were her 'babies' now…

It really did feel like he'd taken her _home_. Even if she'd only lived there for such a brief time. Clark had brought her home that time too. Rather than letting her sleep in her car while she investigated what had happened to her cousin and avoided the General at the same time – not that the second part had gone so well for her.

But she supposed it just went to show she'd had a little of the reporter in her even then, hadn't she? In a way her path to where she was now had started here. It made her feel like she'd come full circle somehow…

She walked around outside for a while, her hands pushed into the pockets of the jeans she'd changed into at her apartment while Clark had waited for her outside. But eventually she found herself wandering into the barn, her feet carrying her up the wooden stairs to the place where Clark had always been found in the old days.

It hadn't changed.

Same sofa, same desk, same personal things lying around; a lack of dust anywhere suggesting someone still looked after the place. It was oddly comforting. And a very natural thing to curl one leg up beneath her and plunk down on the sofa while she stared at the darkening sky outside the open space a telescope stood in front of.

She'd once had a friend who occupied this space.

A friend she hadn't thought that much of at the beginning, granted. But over time and through varying adventures they'd ended up as close as two completely different people could be she supposed. For a while she'd even come to him to talk things through; allowing him to see glimpses of vulnerability that she'd never have willingly shown to anyone so new to her life. Maybe it was why she hated him so much for not being there when everything had finally come to a head. Because when she'd been her most vulnerable there'd been no-one to talk to…

Chloe had been through enough, her father would have told her to buck up - Martha Kent, with her calm grace and comforting words, had helped - but it hadn't been the same. Because after a while, when they'd built a friendship that mattered more than she'd probably have admitted to – he'd somehow always had the right words for her. He'd have talked it through with her. And just simply by being there he might have made it easier in some small way.

She'd resented him for not being there. When Chloe had to leave forever she'd been so very angry – and she'd needed someone to be angry _at_ - someone apart from Lex; who she hadn't wanted to think about ever again. Maybe it had just been easier to hate Clark?

He'd have been there if he'd known. Lois didn't doubt that, did she? Not really.

"Do you want supper?"

Her gaze rose to where he was stood at the top of the stairs, wearing a familiar plaid shirt and worn jeans with his large hands shoved deeply into the pockets. It was like going back in time - especially when he wore that look of uncertainty on his face…

"I can cook for us if you like."

When he grimaced, she smiled, "I'm better at the simple stuff these days Smallville and no-one ever died, did they?"

Taking his hands out of his pockets, he walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa. Another echo of the old days; one of them on the sofa, one on the arm – rarely side by side - and when he aimed a slow, small smile at her she couldn't resist tilting her head and adding,

"Why does it feel like we should now have a discussion about Lana Lang?"

He chuckled at that, which surprised her, "Ahh, the angst years…"

Lois's jaw dropped a little, "We can make fun of it now can we? Wow. That's a step forwards. You used to walk round here like a sick puppy."

"It was a long time ago."

"It was," When he looked at her with the softness of nostalgia in his eyes, she looked away, damping her lips while she sought something else to talk about, "Do you still come up here?"

"When I come to visit; yes."

She nodded.

"Lois-"

"Did Perry call?"

"No, not yet," He took a breath, "_Lois_ –"

"I know," Her eyes found a picture of Clark with his father on the desk and she thought about Jonathan Kent and the kind of man he'd been - a good man - a man with values and morals and belief in the goodness in people; values he'd passed on to his son. So she gave in a little, her voice low, "I know you'd have been there."

When she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she saw him exhale, almost as if he'd really needed to hear her say the words. But before anything else was said, she pushed off the sofa, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears before she headed for the stairs, stopping a couple steps down to look back up at him with a mischievous smile,

"Better hurry up Smallville," She lifted her chin, "Or I might feel the need to bake a cake…"

_  
Daily Planet Offices – Early morning:_

The phone call from Perry brought them back to Metropolis at speed; "_The warrant's phony_."

He elucidated as they entered. "Our lawyers contacted the Justice Department, FBI, state, CIA... heck, they even called the Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms people. Nada. - nobody in Washington wants to claim those boys."

"So who are they?" Clark asked.

"All we know is they think their job is to hunt down Superman, right?" Lois said.

"Which makes it your job, boys and girls, to hunt them down first," Perry told them.

Lois nodded, her mind obviously already working on the problem of which sources to contact. But Clark wasn't thinking about his job at that moment. Why were these people after him? What did they know? What did they want? And what lengths would they go to in their search? And if Lois got in the way…

"But we might have a lead for you," Perry said coolly and with a smile, as if he'd been pleased to hold onto his ace till last, "Big F.B.I. guy flew in late last night…"

_  
FBI Regional Offices - Metropolis:_

Mr. Thompson slammed his briefcase shut angrily as he spoke into the phone. "I'll tell you why I'm in Metropolis; to clean up the mess you started with that raid on the Daily Planet. No, _I_ call the shots on Bureau 39! Stand by," he barked when the intercom beeped.

"Yes?" he asked his secretary. "Send them in." Into the phone he ordered, "No, you stay right where you are! I'm coming over there as soon as I bury this story with these reporters. You hear me Trask? Trask?!"

But Trask had already hung up. And then Lois and Clark came into his office.

"Mr. Thompson? Lois Lane." She glanced over his suit, back up to his face, taking in the air of sharp intelligence she could see there. He was the kind of man who could play hard ball, wasn't he?

"Clark Kent," Clark introduced, leaning across the desk to shake his hand before they both sat down, "So you just flew in from Washington?"

"Yes – regional inspection - we like to spot check the offices to keep them on their toes. What can I do for you?"

Lois took out her miniature voice recorder, started it, and set it firmly down on the desk so that he understood he wasn't the only one who could play hard ball, "Who exactly do you work for?"

"I'm a kind of government ombudsman; I go where the problems are. And as I'm apparently in the right place at the right time, right now my job is to get to the bottom of this incident at the Planet."

"That's our job too," Lois said, her eyes narrowing as she attempted to figure out if they were being lied to. It was damn convenient him being there, wasn't it? "What can you tell us about that exactly?"

"Not much. The first step in our investigation process is to gather all eyewitness accounts."

"And what about _our_ investigation? Do we get full disclosure on this?" she asked.

"Understand Miss Lane, we don't take it lightly when someone tries to pass himself off as an agent of the U.S. government. Can you give us a physical description of any of the people involved?"

"You didn't answer my question."

He smiled coolly, "I'm sure this office will be only too glad to pass on the relevant details once the case has been fully investigated. Now maybe you'd be so kind as to answer _my_ question. Did any of your people happen to take photographs while the men were there?"

While Lois conducted the interview, Clark glanced at the briefcase on the desk before them, wondering if he might get a chance to peek inside it.

"Relevant details isn't quite full disclosure, now is it?" Lois said, "And we're here to interview you, not the other way round."

"I advise you both to stay out of harm's way for now Miss Lane. The person who did this is very danger-"

"Mr. Thompson, let me explain something to you, we don't need your protection. We came here because we thought you could help us find the man responsible for the raid- end of. So do you have anything or not?"

"As I already said-"

Clark could tell the interview wasn't going to help them learn anything, so he discreetly lowered his glasses down his nose to peek inside Thompson's briefcase while Lois continued pushing. To his surprise the second folder was labeled _Smallville, Kansas, Anomalies._ As in 'wall-of-weird' anomalies? They'd been investigating Kryptonite infected people? For how long? And beneath that was a third folder, simply labeled; _Roswellian Incidents_. As in Roswell New Mexico and the first supposed 'UFO' sightings? What did the one have to do with the other?

He didn't strike Clark as a man who knew nothing.

"Do you have any clues? Any ideas at all?" Lois was asking.

"Let me ask you a question that might help us, Miss Lane. To the best of your knowledge, does Superman have any enemies?"

After a brief pause, Lois snapped off her voice recorder and shoved it into her purse. "Come on, Clark," she said, rising. "We're done here. Let's go."

He hurriedly pushed his glasses back into place, irritated that he hadn't had time to find out what was in the folders, or to scan the room for any other clues, "Go?"

"Well, it's obvious that Mr. Thompson here doesn't know anything," She said witheringly, so Clark had no choice but to follow her out.

They were barely halfway through the main doors before he heard something, his footsteps faltering as he cocked his head to tune in on an announcement coming over the air waves,

"..._Police chief James Vitucci listened to it immediately and, following the instructions the recording came with, sent it to all stations for broadcast. He has placed the police on emergency alert, warning citizens to remain in their homes in the downtown area. Here is the recording:_

_This is a message for Superman. There is an abandoned warehouse at the corner of Fifth and Main. Somewhere inside that warehouse is a pellet filled with a propane lithium compound. At precisely twelve noon it will drop into a beaker of acid…"_

Clark checked his watch, still trailing along a few steps behind Lois while she said what she thought about bureaucrats and government ombudsmen in general; in Technicolor…

It was 11:50a.m.

_"Within a matter of seconds a poison gas will be released that will annihilate everyone within a forty block radius…"  
_  
"Lois, I have a headache. I'm gonna go get some tablets from the nearest pharmacy. Why don't you head back to the office and I'll catch you up…"

"Oh, well, yeah. Sometimes you just have to put yourself above the story," Lois lifted her brows when she turned towards him, "Are you for real?" And then her eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't be holding out on me, now would you Smallville?"

"If I was I'm sure you'd find out."

She nodded firmly, "Damn straight I would."

"Well then," He flashed her a smile and began backing away, "Just remember this is _our_ story - _partner_"

She rolled her eyes, "Not if you're not there it's not…"

"I'd better be quick then, hadn't I?"

"Take as long as you like," She smiled and cocked her head, "I'll go type up my notes and catch any other new leads that might come in…"

When she lifted a hand and waggled her fingers in a goodbye, he flashed a brief smile, turned, and jogged around the corner – his hand already lifting to yank at his tie.

Lois waited for less than five seconds, pulling her cell phone from her pocket and dialing the office. "Jimmy? Lois. I want you to pull everything on a George Thompson – big government type."

Just then she saw Thompson leave the building and get into a dark sedan. Quickly lifting her free hand, she hailed a taxi with a sharp whistle. As she was about to get in she heard a sudden whooshing noise overhead, lifting her chin in time to see a flash of red and blue that brought an immediate soft smile to her lips,

"Stay outta trouble big guy…"

_  
Unmarked van – Fifth and Main, Metropolis:_

__

"Contact."


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE.**_

_  
Warehouse on Fifth and Main – Metropolis:_

__

The message was still playing in his ears as he got closer to the warehouse; "We would remind the emergency services that this warehouse has been fitted with anti-personnel devices, which will render any action ineffective…"

On the ground, bed-ridden patients were being wheeled out of the Emergency Exit of a hospital by nurses and attendants and loaded into waiting ambulances under police supervision. A block further over lines of school children filing out the front doors and down the steps of a public school were being monitored by teachers and police officers who loaded then into busses. And as he got to the warehouse he could see it was cordoned off; fire trucks and police cars parked alongside a Bomb Squad unit – their team strapping on protective gear…

He landed directly in front of the warehouse, waving everyone back before he turned to face the doors where a large padlock and chain held them closed.

But not for long.

When he jerked the chain back off the doors opened with a huge explosion – filling the air with smoke and flame. But Clark simply stood in the doorway as it cleared; tearing what was left of the doors apart like tinfoil before he stepped inside.

_"Perimeter breached; six seconds."_

When he found the first room empty, he scanned the walls and when he didn't find what he was looking for he went into the next room, the door suddenly slamming shut behind him. Instantly: ceiling panels slid open, machine gun barrels firing all at once in a deafening, blinding barrage.

Clark stood tall, arms folded, as thousands of bullets ricocheted off him. And when the barrage finally ended, the floor was totally covered with spent shells that tinkled against the concrete as he walked through them.

_"Initial ordinance ineffective."_

He entered the second room and had reached the center when the walls and ceiling suddenly came alive with flaming gas jets. Immediately, the room became a blinding inferno, while Clark, sensing a pattern, simply waited for it to stop. Then, with a quick glance down to make sure the suits fireproof Kevlar coating was doing it's job, he adjusted his cape, took a breath and walked nonchalantly into the next room. If nothing else he had to give whoever it was kudos for effort…

_"Excessive heat ineffective."_

Clark walked straight into a blizzard, frowning with impatience.

_"Temperature readings; Minus fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety, one hundred…"_

The blizzard stopped - the air clearing until only a cloud of his breath was visible. And then Clark lifted his hands to swipe melting snow off his shoulders and his chest as he walked forwards, rubbing his hands together briskly.

_"Excessive cold ineffective"_

Clark finally entered a room with four lead doors leading from it, each one sealed with a lock and chain similar to the one he'd already dealt with. He stopped, frowning, staring hard at the doors…

_"Subject hesitant; query density weakness."_

Shaking his head, he ripped off all four lead doors in super-speed, sending them crashing to the ground in twisted lumps. And then, with a brief glance to find his target he moved in.

_"Second perimeter breached; two minutes, twenty seconds."_

The central area of the room had been blocked off by a ceiling-high thick wire mesh fence. And behind it Clark could see the propane lithium pellet hanging suspended over a beaker of acid, a small timer with what he assumed to be a charge attached to the cord informing him in green numbers that he had less than eight seconds left.

Plenty of time…

When he approached the fence it started to hum, warning him even before he reached out, grabbed hold of the wire and fierce electric sparks shot out like lightening bolts, the current passing through his body harmlessly into the earth. He ripped through the fence as the charge on the cord ignited, diving at it to catch it at the last second.

_"Threat neutralized in –"_

Clark stared down at it for a second, wondering just exactly what he was supposed to do with it now he had it. He couldn't leave it there, could he? It was small enough to –

He shook his head – he didn't have time for this. So he swallowed it, lifting the beaker to swallow it down with the acid. He grimaced. Okay – not the best idea he'd ever had. When he went to the pharmacy he should maybe get some of that antacid Lois was so fond of - and possibly a packet of breath mints…

_"…erm… subject swallows threat. Threat neutralized in two minutes twenty nine seconds from initial point of entry."_

Turning, he zipped outside to talk to the police officers, where he barely had time to tell them everything was okay before he heard a report coming through on one of their radios:

_"Attention all units; code four, possible jumper, Metro Grand Hotel. Crowd control and negotiation team to the site. Emergency response requested."_

__

Abandoned furniture warehouse – Docklands Area, Metropolis:

__

Thompson pulled up in front of a warehouse, slid a card through a slot, and went inside to confront Jason Trask, the leader of the illegal raid on the Daily Planet.

"Want to tell me what the hell you thought you were doing?"

"My mission is to identify alien threats to the security of this country," Trask reminded him.

"Superman?" Thompson asked in disbelief. Trask's intensity worried him; the man was a fanatic, and fanatics were always dangerous. They couldn't afford a fanatic in the ranks. He was exactly the kind of man who could topple the whole operation like a house of cards…

"We don't resist him, they send in the final wave. After all these years of waiting, now they're here – and no longer in hiding."

"So what's your plan, you're going to capture Superman and dissect him?"

"I don't want to study him, I want to kill him! Before he kills us. Building trust is his way of gaining a following."

"Trask, your reckless freelancing is jeopardizing the integrity of the entire Bureau 39 operation."

Trask's eyes narrowed. "You don't know anything at Bureau 39," he spat. "You sit there with the gutless paper-pushers in Washington. They're too stupid to know they're even in a war, let alone how to fight it!"

"That's just more of your insane paranoia!"

"Open your eyes. They're coming after us! A few people are going to die in the struggle, yes, but we either draw the line here or we capitulate, and I will never submit!"

Thompson recognized the uselessness of continuing the discussion; Trask was too convinced of his righteousness. He sighed, and brought out a piece of paper. "This orders you to turn over all command and control of your military assets to civilian authority... me!"

"You can't shut me down!"

_"I can and I will. I have the authority," Thompson said smugly._

Trask accepted the orders and turned away, then spun suddenly and backhanded Thompson violently across the face. "You have no authority over me anymore," he said sharply, ripping the paper into tiny pieces.

"You're insane!" Thompson whispered.

"Not insane, Mr. Thompson – no longer under your command," Figures appeared from the shadows like ghosts, the man who had spoken moving his head sharply to crack the bones in his neck, "Bureau 39 is not prepared to take the initiative so Trask has merely moved to an organization ready to do what must be done to save our world from the invasion."

Thompson knew who he was looking at, his gaze flickering nervously to the others; the ones dressed head to toe in black with dull, lifeless eyes, "Mr. Luthor. If Superman is defeated the others will go underground. Right now we know where the majority of them are and we're keeping track of them until the time is right – this could ruin decades worth of work and research."

"An interesting perspective Mr. Thompson – not entirely lacking in merit, I'll grant you. But what makes you think I can't get to them? It's a game of chess. If you remove your opponents King from the game then the pawns will fall. There is no game anymore. This Super man is the one we've been waiting for. He's here to mobilize the pawns and begin the game. I'd have thought that would be evident to Bureau 39?"

Thompson watched nervously as the figures in black moved silently to form a circle around him, "There's no actual proof that –"

"Oh I think there is. I've been waiting half my life for the one who would finally come out of hiding - this one. All those years I tried to tell people. No-one would take the threat seriously –"

"We take it very seriously, we –"

Lex's mouth curled into a cold smile, "Mr. Thompson – there is no we - you've outlived your usefulness…"

He nodded at one of the figures. And Thompson watched in horror as all the windows in the warehouse began to shake then shatter – his gaze jerking towards the man in black who had his hands held out to his sides; his arms lowering, moving forwards – then sharply pointing in his direction.

Sending hundreds of shards of razor sharp glass towards him…

__

Grand Metro Hotel – Site of potential Suicide:

"You don't really want to do this."

Clark kept his voice purposefully low and calm, wondering if he was going about it the right way – what did he know? True, he could easily catch the man before he hit the ground, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to persuade the man that life was worth living. If he couldn't do that then who was to say he wouldn't try something less public next time? And then what good would he have done?

What he should do was some research on suicide attempts and police procedures. There was a lot he needed to learn, it seemed; a lot of things he just hadn't thought about when he finally decided to do some good on a greater scale. It wasn't enough to be super strong or super fast. And with hindsight he should maybe learn how to disarm bombs as well, just in case the next one he encountered was too large to swallow.

"You're right," The man nodded, hopping neatly down from the edge.

What? Okay – he obviously knew he had no chance of hitting the ground then…

_"Execute."_

"Come on," Clark took his arm and led him further away - opening his mouth to try and get the man to talk to him – only to hear a scream in the distance…

He handed the man over and flew towards the sound.

_"Mark time."_

Clark caught her ten feet from the ground, the blond haired woman looking at him with wide eyes as he set her on the ground, "Are you alright Ma'am?"

She nodded dumbly, "I…slipped…"

_"Two point four seconds; over 4000 feet per second - subject exceeds light caliber velocity."_

He smiled at her, "Well maybe you'll be a little more careful in future."

"I will," She smiled back at him, "Thanks Superman."

It was the first time anyone had used the name to his face, and it made Clark smile all the more. Now all he had to do was hope there weren't any more crises before Lois stole the first article he stood a chance of getting a joint byline on and it would be an all round pretty great day - even if he now had another mystery to solve from the warehouse...

As he lifted back into the air, the woman turned and walked towards an unmarked van, checking he was out of sight before she slipped inside.

Where a man in a suit started the engine while another reported in,_ "Codename Pella: Phase Two complete. Returning to rendezvous point."_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN.**_

_  
Daily Planet Offices – Early Afternoon:_

__

Clark sat hunched over a screen, checking through the microfilm of old newspaper reports to see if he could learn something about the government men who had been involved with the original Roswell investigations. It was a long shot; most of them would be old men by now if they weren't already dead. But if the folder had been started then, it followed that at some point over the decades there might be a link with other UFO investigations.

Checking over his shoulder, he sped it up – the images moving at a speed indecipherable to the human eye. And then he got lucky. Stopping the film and tracking back a few pages he closely examined a photo of a group of men under a headline about UFO sightings in Nebraska, looking around surreptitiously again before lowering his glasses and zooming in on the one in the middle. He was identified beneath the photograph as Jason Trask, and Clark was sure it was the leader of the raid on the Daily Planet; years younger, but the same man. He'd bet his cape on it if he was a betting man….

"Feeling better?" Lois asked, surprising him as she sat down on the chair next to him.

He pushed his glasses back in place, "Better? Yeah. You find anything new while I was gone?"

"Well, I tailed our man Thompson to –"

"You did what?" He frowned at her, turning his chair so he could search her eyes, "Lois –"

She grinned at him, "You think I don't do this every day of every week?"

"I don't doubt it for a second but –"

The green in her brown eyes softened a little, "Still here, aren't I?"

"That's not the point, you -"

"Can take care of myself. Do you want to know what I found out or not?"

He shook his head, "Go on."

"He went to a furniture warehouse on Bessolo Boulevard. Didn't come out so –"

"Tell me you didn't go in."

She folded her arms across her chest and blinked at him, "You know if this trial period at being partners is gonna stand any chance of lasting past today you're really gonna have to learn to trust I know what I'm doing. I have a sliding scale for danger."

"And where did this one fall on the scale?" He could feel a smile building in his chest. But if he smiled she'd think she'd gained something and it was fine to go running into warehouses after people while he wasn't there. As fast as he was, he couldn't be in two places at once, could he?

"At; go back at night."

The smile worked its way onto his mouth, "You have night vision goggles don't you?"

When she grinned again, he chuckled. And in reward she wheeled her chair a little closer, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial tone, "So, anyway, the guy was definitely weird... but he probably works for some covert ops end of the government so that's kinda a pre-requisite. I say we go back there after dark and see what we can find and if there's a link to Mr. Charming from the other day," She glanced sideways at the screen, "What'd you dig up?"

"Mr. Charming," When her eyes widened, his smile grew. She didn't think he could do this job, did she? She should remember that he'd been in the 'newspaper' business for a long time before she took it up.

Lois looked at the screen with a frown. "Smallville, the Air Force got out of the UFO business a long time ago. The government will never admit there's still any investigation going on - it's all sci-fi geeks and internet gossip now according to them. And the last time I tried pitching a UFO story to the Planet my editor turned it down."

"And yet we have an alien flying all over the city… might prove a little embarrassing for them don't you think?"

She mumbled under her breath, "He prefers the term 'celestial visitor'…"

Clark smiled as he allowed his gaze to slide over her profile before following the path of a strand of shining hair that had worked free from the knot at the nape of her neck to whisper against her cheek. No matter what she did to tame her hair, a strand always managed to break free. It was almost an indication of her personality. After all her father had tried to pin her down for years. And she'd always managed to find her own ways of rebelling against it…

For a brief moment of insanity he considered tucking the strand behind her ear.

"The flyboy in the middle of the group shot?" She turned and looked up at him.

So Clark turned to look at the screen, "I thought so. We might need to get it enlarged to know for certain."

"Well unlike those of us in need of glasses - I have perfect vision. Mr. Charming is Jason Trask," When he looked at her, she nodded, "Not bad rookie,"

She even punched his upper arm before she rolled her chair back.

"We know Trask was Air Force, right?" Perry asked when they briefed him.

Clark filled him in on what they'd found out, "No military service record, he disappeared into thin air six years ago."

"All right, keep looking."

"We've got just the place," Lois announced. "The other guy in the photo - General Burton Newcombe - he's retired; lives in Metropolis."

Jimmy burst in through the open doorway, gasping for breath, "Your government guy – Thompson?"

"The guy who couldn't tell you anything?" Perry asked.

"They just found him," Jimmy paused for dramatic effect, "Metropolis Harbor. Coroner's got him; got a call from a friend there."

__

Home of Burton Newcombe – Late afternoon:

__

Retired General Burton Newcombe cracked walnuts and munched on them as Lois and Clark sat down on the other side of his desk. Taking out her voice recorder again and setting it on the desk, Lois began the interview. "A man named George Thompson came to Metropolis. Now he's dead. Mincemeat as it happens. Care to comment?"

"That's regrettable," Newcombe said gruffly, his sharp eyes showing no reaction. "But what does that have to do with me?"

Lois pulled out the picture, "Well he was investigating your old friend, Jason Trask."

She then lifted her chin and started a staring contest. Four star generals didn't faze her – she'd been dealing with the military before she made it out of nappies.

Eventually he looked at the photo, his face carefully blank. He glanced up at them, and then took a breath, his voice lowering, and; "Have either of you ever had to keep a secret"?

"Yes," Clark responded with a single nod.

Lois did a double take, turning her head to stage whisper, "Like what? Cos I don't think having an Elmer Fudd night light into your twenties counts…"

"I'm a reporter," He smirked, "You know - protecting sources and all that stuff?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Keeping a secret eats away at you, just a nibble at a time, but it adds up." Newcombe picked up Lois's small recorder, turning it over in his hands. Lois opened her mouth to intervene, but Clark cautioned her with a hand to keep quiet and hear the man out.

He'd just shushed her?! Did the man have a death wish? But he didn't turn to look at the glare of warning she aimed his way, his gaze intensely focused on the older man.

"And one day you wake up and you realize that it has consumed everything inside you." He slowly hit the off button, before continuing, "See, we were just a small group when we started, but we all took a very special oath."

With a quick movement, he used the nutcracker on the recorder, destroying it.

Lois grimaced. But it wasn't like she wasn't going to remember everything he said, was it? And she was too intrigued by where the general was headed to interrupt him…

"I was just about your age," He added, as though marveling at the thought.

"You didn't take an oath to protect people like Trask, did you?" Lois challenged.

"You don't need me to find Trask. He's probably hiding in plain sight. It's how we work."

"In plain sight like in a furniture warehouse on Bessolo Boulevard, maybe?" She prodded.

There was a long silence while the man regarded her, sizing her up and seeming to make a decision in the blink of an eye, "Getting to him, though, that's another matter," He suddenly continued, as though she hadn't spoken at all, taking out a set of keys and unlocking a desk drawer to search inside. "A man like Trask would no doubt be protected by some impenetrable security system."

He took out a gold and black key card with "3-9" on it.

"Every system has a flaw," Lois said confidently. She had gotten very good at breaking and entering over the years.

"Not this one Miss Lane. I designed it myself." He turned the card over in his hands as if still debating his course of action, torn between upholding an oath and doing what he had to know in his heart was the right thing, "You'd need someone on the inside, or someone who'd been on the inside, to help you out. Assuming you found such a person, you could only hope that that person found a man like Trask to be so repugnant, his methods so un-American, that he would in fact choose to help you."

He set the card on the edge of the desk before them. "That's a tall order." He turned away, opened a cabinet, and took out a handgun. "I'm going to count to three, and when I turn around I expect you to be gone. One..."

Lois and Clark wasted precious time staring at each other in disbelief.

"Two..."

Lois hurriedly snatched up the key card and what was left of her voice recorder.

"Three."

They fled the office and the house.

__

Abandoned furniture warehouse – Docklands Area, Metropolis – Night:

__

Lois ran the key card through the slot of the alarm system outside the furniture warehouse she had followed George Thompson to, and it obligingly disengaged.

"Well that was hard," She said with a triumphant grin as they entered.

The heavy door clanged shut behind them. Lois tried to open it, but it had locked. On the opposite side of the room a combination-style alarm system began to beep, with a timer counting down from thirty-nine seconds.

"I guess they've added this since the general's day, hmm?" Clark said as he crossed over to it. He put his ear against it and began turning the dial; his enhanced hearing easily detecting the clicking of the tumblers.

"This is no time to get smug," She responded grumpily before adding sarcasm, "Don't tell me - safe cracker right?"

He ignored her, listening carefully as he turned the dial. Turning his back to her he then super-sped his way through every numerical combination on the keypad until the beeping stopped with seven seconds remaining.

"The Roswell date and the last four digits of the general's service number," He explained quickly as he turned to look at the questions written all over her face, hoping she would buy that explanation and adding something that would bug her to distract her just in case, "Research – you should try it some time."

"That's two Smallville. We still need to talk about the 'you-shushing-me' incident," She walked past him, "Shush me again and the hand that did the shushing will be in plaster for weeks."

She led the way into the interior of the warehouse, which was crowded with filing cabinets, high shelves filled with assorted items, and a variety of large tarps covering who knew what. Something crackled beneath her feet,

"Is that glass?"

"It's everywhere," He looked up, "All the windows are out."

"Blown inwards? That's a new one." She walked further into the darkened room.

Clark frowned as he followed her, dropping his glasses to scan the adjoining rooms, "I don't know about this, Lois, where is everybody? Why no guards?"

"The thing about luck is you don't question it," she told him. Opening a filing cabinet drawer, she picked out something at random. It was apparently a picture of a UFO – but a bad one, and she laughed derisively. "Give me a break; I could have made this on my laptop!" She put it away.

Clark was looking at some more pictures of spacecraft – some of them a little too close in shape to the ones he knew for comfort, "Look at the dates though – and the differences in quality. They've been compiling this collection for a while."

"I'm not buying it Mulder," She said cynically, "Don't get me wrong; since I went to visit your little corner of the universe I've seen more than my share of the weird and the freakily weirder than that. But we're not seriously suggesting there's some kind of shadow group inside the government monitoring it all are we? If your theory is right then it started decades before Smallville got its entry in Ripley's. And how does the super secret bit compute with the very public Superman questionnaire with Mr. Charming? Why would Superman fly about all over the place doing good if he was part of some great alien invasion? Wouldn't it make more sense to just zap us with his ray gun and co-ordinate all his invading Super-space-ships with a signal through our own satellites? I loved Will Smith in that movie by the way… "

"Well maybe you really did fall back through a time vortex and you're at The Inquisitor. If you are you could get months worth of front page bylines out of all this...'" His voice trailed off as he found a cabinet of folders, one of them labeled "Smallville, Kansas, Meteor Showers"

"Don't quote me back to me," She shuddered, "The thought of ever working for that rag again…" She frowned over at him, "How did you know that I said that, anyway?"

He quickly put the folder back and slammed the cabinet drawer shut as she came over to join him, and rather abruptly escorted her away from the drawer, not wanting her to see the folder until he'd read the contents himself.

"What're you doing?"

"Well, you don't like their pictures. Let's see what else they have."

"I suppose you think I'm going to lift up one of these tarps and find a UFO just sitting there," She mocked, pulling her elbow out of his hand.

"I don't know what we're going to find," He answered seriously. And he wasn't kidding about that either…

Lois sighed and selected a tarp by a tried-and-true method; ""Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." She took a peek underneath a bit hesitantly, and then rolled her eyes. "Oh good, this is just an unidentified salvage yard. Thank god I didn't wear my goggles – I'd have looked like a member of Ghostbusters about now…"

She wandered off, poking around.

But Clark wasn't paying attention to Lois; he was drawn to one of the tarps - or more specifically, something glinting on the ground below it. Bending down, he lifted it between his thumb and forefinger, flipping it into his palm as he stood upright again. It was a coin of some kind. An old coin…

"Clark!" Lois hissed urgently, "Somebody's coming!"

He quickly slipped the coin into his pocket. But before they could move, the doors opened and the lights came on.

"Now how did you two manage to get in here?" Jason Trask asked coolly as he and his men, machine guns held ready, approached the two.

"You must have left the door open," Lois told him, undaunted.

"It doesn't matter how you did it. Getting out is going to be your problem." Trask was obviously enjoying his position, his smile cool.

"People know we're here," Clark warned, hoping to keep things from getting out of hand. He moved protectively to stand in front of Lois, just in case.

"Like, Superman!" Lois suggested, as she moved in front of Clark. "He's going to come looking for us you know."

"Oh I do hope so," Trask said pleasantly, "In fact, I'm counting on it."_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN.**_

__

Light Aircraft – Above Metropolis:

__

"Climbing to ten thousand, leveling off at zero, seven, zero, mark three," The pilot said into his headphones.

Lois and Clark were seated near the rear of the small plane, which was devoid of the standard passenger accommodations. Trask and his men were for the most part busy - with plotting their dastardly plans Lois assumed - leaving the two of them alone. And Lois had spent considerable time wondering just why Trask hoped Superman would come to save them; not liking any of the possibilities she'd come up with so far. She had to do something to help him.

But what exactly?

When she then spent just as long trying to discover something that she; ordinary earth girl Lois Lane could do to help Superman; he of all the super-strength, super-speed, etc. etc. etc. – and she came up with zip…. she let her mind wander to the severity of the situation she was in with Clark. No matter what way she looked at it; they were in trouble.

On her sliding scale they were at: Consider making a will…

"I miss her," She suddenly told Clark, staring off into nothingness as the shock of telling him settled in to her brain.

His voice was low and soft in reply, "What?"

Well hell, in for a penny, "Chloe. I miss her. Without her I spend entirely too much time alone - or working - or getting into trouble in metal objects that fly – or don't, as was the case with the last one…"

Fantastic and now she was rambling…

There was a long moment of silence, and then she felt her hand engulfed by a larger one, her gaze dropping to look at it as his voice rumbled close to her ear, "You're not alone."

She looked up into his eyes, lifted her brows, looked down at his hand on hers, and then back up with a more exaggerated lift of her brows. But instead of taking the hint, he smiled a slow, soft smile; light dancing in his eyes, "We're getting out of this one; there's no need for confessions…"

"Oh yeah? Check it out, Smallville - those guys look serious. You think even if Superman does appear that they're gonna keep us around? We're surplus to requirements."

He had to recognize the truth in that. The men were wearing fatigues and carrying guns and may well work for a part of the government so secret that the government didn't even know about them, "That's what I thought. Now you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"The secret you kept that wasn't Elmer Fudd," She turned her face a little and narrowed her eyes, "Though that one's obviously tough to top - was always more of a Tasmanian Devil fan myself…"

His mouth quirked at the edges, "I can believe that."

She smiled, turning her hand in his to thread their fingers together without thinking.

Clark opened his mouth to speak again but Trask interrupted the moment. "I assume the two of you are familiar with the scientific method?"

"Advance a theory, submit it to a test," Clark obliged somewhat warily.

"My theory is that at least one of you knows how to contact this alien creature Superman; probably by some form of telepathic communication."

Lois sighed in exasperation, "And how do you plan to test that genius theory exactly?"

"If you suddenly became airborne at, say, several thousand feet, without a parachute, I assume you will focus all your energies on contacting Superman…"

Her stomach turned over.

"And what if this theory of yours is wrong?" Clark asked, in a voice way calmer than she could have managed, his fingers tightening around hers.

"Pushing back the frontiers of science is not without risk," Trask said lightly. And at a single gesture, one of his men yanked open the door on the side of the plane, letting in a blast of howling wind.

"And what happens if Superman _does_ miraculously show up?" Lois asked the question desperately over the noise.

"Does the worm need to know whether the fish is going to be fried or char-broiled?" Trask asked with a low laugh. He gestured again, and two of his men grabbed Lois.

Clark protested frantically. "Leave her alone! Take me!"

"No! It's okay, I'll go!" She shouted back at him, smiling as she let her fingers slip free. She was the one who'd got him into this in the first place. And if it came down to choices of; plummet to her death, have Superman rescue her from plummeting to her death only to be captured/killed - or have either the a or b option plus Clark dead - then she chose none of the above quite frankly…

One problem at a time…

Clark was gritting his teeth and frowning darkly at her as she was drawn towards the door, "Lois, you don't understand!"

She ignored him, turning to Trask. "I think I'm entitled to one last request."

"Within reason," He grudgingly allowed.

"I want to kiss Clark good-bye," She said, turning towards him with a small smile on her face - because there was always option f – for fight back…

Clark looked at her in astonishment. Her eyes were wide and shining, but she was too brave to cower, wasn't she? No sign of weakness for Lois Lane. She was the gutsiest woman he'd ever known. For a moment the seriousness of the situation they were in was forgotten, as she moved closer to him and he looked down into her eyes.

She wasn't seriously going to -

Long lashes rose slowly as she took the last step to bring her body within inches of his, then she stood a little onto her tiptoes, and angled her head, her gaze lowering to focus on his mouth. _She was_. But why -

Her lips touched his, full and soft and even sweeter than he remembered from the times she'd kissed him before. Not that she remembered them or had even known who he was the first time. Her fine boned hands framed his face; she took a deep breath through her nose as he allowed his mouth to move with hers and when he leaned into her a little she exhaled against his lips, her heavy eyelids closing…

If anyone had told him back in the day that sometime in the future he would be kissing Lois Lane and feeling it from the very scalp on his head clean to the soles of his feet he'd have laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the notion. But he was and he did. It was surreal.

Her fingers slid down his cheeks, around his neck and into his hair to pull him closer, the taste of her on his lips - and he forgot about the plane, Trask, the danger…He slipped a hand to the back of her head, into her silky, wind-blown hair, losing himself in the sensations flooding his body.

When she slowly drew her lips from his, his mouth followed her back for an inch, his eyes opening wide and searching hers with wonder. And then she rested her soft cheek against his, whispering into his ear in a husky voice, "You take the one on the left."

The unexpected words didn't quite sink in until Lois launched herself at Trask with a total disregard for the fact that he was well armed and trained in fighting. She sent him reeling with a vicious right cross. Quickly, Clark followed her plan, but the odds against them were too heavy and before he could make a decision on revealing who he was, Lois was overpowered by the other men.

One of the men was about to shoot at her, but Trask stopped him.

"No - we need her! Lose the other one," He shouted, obviously not wanting to lose his bait completely but feeling the need to hand out a punishment anyway, so the man instead turned his aim towards Clark and shot; twice.

"No!" Lois cried out, horrified. Clark looked down at himself, astonished, his hands lifting to his chest. But before anyone could notice the lack of blood, Trask shoved Lois out of the plane.

"Clark!"

"Lois!" He panicked, and the only thing he could think of was to jump out after her – to save her –more than a knee jerk reaction; it was a need. So he jumped.

He'd promised her he would always catch her when she fell…

"Superman, if you can hear me, really could do with a helping hand here!" Having flipped herself into a freefall position Lois was shouting at the top of her voice, the wind catching the sound and whipping it away into the ether, "Superman help!"

"Target acquisition," the man at the radar reported to his leader. "Zero, niner, five."

"Execute," Trask commanded shortly.

"_Missile lock in three... two... one... executing_." He pressed a button, and a missile shot away from the wing of the plane.

"Superman, Superman, Superman," Lois repeated urgently, her voice louder with each repetition as the ground got closer and closer.

Suddenly there was a jolt, and her descent changed into smooth flight.

"You really do read minds!" Pathetically it was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She put her arms around his strong neck for reassurance, so grateful to see him she could honestly have wept.

"No," He replied with an amused smile that made her sink deeper into his arms, "But I do have good hearing."

She breathed a sigh of relief, her heart still pounding hard against her sternum, and then she suddenly remembered the struggle that had occurred in the plane, the man who had aimed at Clark and fired, "_Clark_, they still have him, he may be hurt! Please -"

"Don't worry - I'll go back for him." He made a gentle landing on top of the Planet building, setting Lois on her feet carefully. "You'll be all right?"

But she wasn't looking at him now, her gaze focused somewhere over his shoulder and her face a mask of fear. "Lois?"

She pointed, her face agonized, "_Incoming_."

He turned and saw the flame of the heat seeking missile coming towards him. With a glance to make sure that Lois wasn't going to collapse or do anything else as out of character as she'd been the last five minutes, he quickly flew up and away from her to face the missile.

"_Impact in three... two.._."

The missile honed in on Clark no matter what way he turned, so he told himself to just think of it as a football; receive and throw. So, once he was safely outside of the city limits, he turned upright, caught it with a deft twist of his body, quickly turned it around, and gave it a hard throw upwards. A millisecond later it exploded in a massive burst that knocked him backwards, tumbling head over heels through the sky.

Lois watched in horror from the roof as the fireball lit the sky.

On the plane's radar screen, both the missile and the target disappeared.

"Let's get out of here," Trask said briskly.

Lois stood on the roof for a long time, eventually wandering down into the newsroom in a daze, not really seeing her surroundings or caring who was there. One shoe was missing, her hair was windblown, and her jacket was hanging off her shoulder. But she didn't care.

She'd watched Superman fly up, and then the explosion. What had happened? Surely even Superman couldn't have withstood that. But she had no way of contacting him, no way of knowing for sure and Clark -

"Lois?!" Perry exclaimed. "Lois, what happened?"

Lois answered in a detached voice, "Before or after we were thrown out of the plane?"

"_Airplane_?" Perry repeated, stunned.

Realizing that the Daily Planet might have heard some news about the midair explosion, she latched onto Perry in desperate hope. "Superman, is he all right? Do you know? And Clark…Clark was…"

"We don't know anything; we're still waiting for the news updates," He took her elbows and started steering her away from the elevators, his voice low and obviously meant to be calming, "Now where was Clark when -"

The elevators opened.

"Smallville?" Lois let out a half sob/half laugh as she saw him get out of the elevator.

She ran to him, "You're okay!" She flung herself into his arms in relief.

"Seems so," He said with a smile in his voice.

Lois leaned back and punched him in the arm as hard as she could, grimacing and shaking her stinging knuckles in the air as she frowned up at him, "Don't do that again!"

The smile grew as she stepped back, her chin rising, "And don't look so smug. If you're alive that means Superman's alive! And we've just got the lead story of the year! So what're we waiting for?"

Clark stood stock still for several minutes, shaking his head as he walked down the steps behind her.

__

Abandoned furniture warehouse – Docklands Area, Metropolis – Early morning:

__

"Move in!"

The SWAT team swept into the warehouse on Bessolo Boulevard with precision, weapons ready for whatever might await them, spreading out.

"Clear!" one reported.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

The words echoed through the rooms as Lois and Clark were allowed in, with Jimmy to take pictures and Perry to view the contents of the building if they were to stand a hope in hell of running with any UFO angle. They stopped abruptly. Everything had gone.

"It was all here, Perry," Lois said desperately as they looked around the huge, empty warehouse. "Tell him!" She urged Clark.

"She's right. It was." But even the shattered glass was gone; windows intact and dust filming the floor so it looked like nothing had ever been there.

"UFO pictures, files – random pieces of metal bagged, tagged, and processed - right here!" She insisted and Clark could hear the frustration rising in her voice.

"UFO parts?" Perry asked gently.

"They might have been for all we know! Whatever it is, it's a cover-up, big time!"

"Okay," Perry agreed, trying to calm her.

"This story could be bigger than Superman," Clark added, because he genuinely believed that - even if he was withholding information; the coin practically burning a hole in his pocket.

"What we've got here is a Cosmic Watergate, Perry. Mark my words," Lois announced determinedly. "I'm going to get back and start writing this right now."

"Oh, no you don't," Perry stopped her. "This is where, professionally, I've gotta get off this bus you're driving."

"We know what we saw."

"You tell me something Lois, I believe you. I just can't let you write it."

"Clark and I can corroborate each other!"

"Not when you're talking UFOs you can't. Your physical evidence is gone, Trask is missing, Thompson's dead. General Newcombe says he's never even heard of you. We print this we're going to look like the National Whisper. You two could kiss your careers good-bye, and take the paper along with you. I can't let that happen." He said it with compassion, but he was right and they all knew it, "Sorry. Bring me something concrete and we'll run a special edition if we have to."

"I believe you," Jimmy assured them before following his boss back outside.

"Lois..." Clark stopped. What was he going to say anyway? He knew she wanted the opportunity to at least put what had happened as it happened across to the public. It was one of the things he'd liked most about her writing even before he came back to Metropolis; she had integrity. Where it had come from when the Lois he'd once known would have printed all sorts of warped version of the truth before she knew the whole story, he didn't know. But everyone took time discovering what and who they wanted to be in life when they were younger, didn't they? And made mistakes along the way…

They had that in common too.

"Do you realize what we might have lost here?" She turned anguished eyes towards him and he felt it deep to the pit of his stomach, "What if you were right? What if this has been going on for years and there's some kind of secret network out there? Doesn't that scare you? It scares me. I hate conspiracy theories – they just remind me too much of…"

Her words trailed off into the echoing silence of the now empty warehouse. But she didn't have to say it for him to know what she meant. If there was just something to connect those dots Oliver had talked about…

"Yeah, I know."

She nodded, took a deep breath, and then lifted her chin, placing her hands on the hips of her form fitting skirt and cocking a brow at him in challenge, "But we're not done with it, are we Smallville?"

Clark smiled at her, "No, we're not."

And he liked that they were now a we.

She nodded again, more firmly this time. And then she stifled a smile as she dropped her hands and they turned to walk back towards the doors, "Because the truth is out there…"

"That's funny."

"I thought so."

"Too smart for your own good sometimes you know."

"You'll learn to live with it."_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE.**_

__

Metropolis Streets – Evening:

__

The sidewalks were crammed with people heading home, the wide streets full of cars, everyone rushing back to loved ones to spend a few hours together before the next new day would pull them away again.

A strange wind echoed between the tall buildings, drawing the gazes of those who heard it upwards in search of the source, where a figure appeared on the horizon, cruising through the air, darting between and over the skyscrapers. All over Metropolis they could see him soaring overhead; a hot dog vendor, a traffic cop, people at a bus stop – a mother pointing him out to her small daughter…

Clark looked down on them and smiled before making a sharp turn to head towards the river. He looked down again; gazing at the rows of older, lower buildings along the shore until he could see the garden on one rooftop. When he did he slowed, lifting into an upright position and hovering as he waited for her to appear.

It didn't take long. She had a routine, didn't she?

He'd taken to checking up on her since his last trip to Gotham – just to be sure. But the truth was; he quite liked the few minutes he would spend floating nearby long enough to hear the regular rhythm of her heartbeat. And not just because it was a break from everything else that kept him so busy – though he was quietly pleased the crime rate seemed to have dropped some since he'd first appeared in the suit – but because she was the one person he felt a link to in Metropolis...

And since the day she'd been thrown from the small plane in front of his very eyes he hadn't been able to settle at night until he'd made sure she was safe.

But he hadn't visited her in the suit again. There was no reason to.

She did her usual round of the garden, dead-heading and watering flower filled pots before she opened her laptop on the circular patio table. While it booted up, she drew her knees up, tucking the heels of her feet on the edge of her chair as she reached for her glass of wine. And then, cradling the glass, she tilted her head back and looked up at the sky…

Clark smiled. She did that every night too. Looking for him?

No. Not looking for him. Looking for_ him_. Not knowing that they were one and the same.

She'd been like a shy schoolgirl with Superman - and yet she'd kissed Clark. Alright, so it was as a means to an end – a way of distracting their captors. He knew that. He even remembered the time her cousin had done something similar when they'd been following up a story in the early days. But that kiss hadn't stayed in his mind the way the latest one had.

He turned his head as he heard sirens in the distance, stealing a glance at the serene view on the rooftop one last time before he turned away. Time to go to work…

_Unknown Location – Mid America:_

"The results are substantially complete sir – including the phase three results on communication, range and secondary ordinance."

Lex poured an expensive Napoleon Brandy into a deep bowled glass, swirling the liquid as the room filled with the dramatic tones of Bizet's Carmen. For a moment he closed his eyes and allowed the music his full attention. Then he turned to look Trask directly in the eye,

"Now we know all of his strengths we need to find a weakness. One we can use."

Trask wasn't entirely sure how they were supposed to do that, but he was driven enough to die trying, "Yes sir."

"And the others Mr. Trask?"

"We should have results for all of the ones in the public domain within the week."

Lex nodded as he walked across to the fire crackling in the grate. Above ground it may have been summer; below ground it was still cold. But it was little matter. He had everything he required for the basic comforts. And he was where he could over-see the entire project with very little effort or the chance of being discovered while he moved his pawns into place.

But one thing still eluded him and the longer it did so, the more he wanted it. It was like a morsel of food held a fingertip length away from a starving man…

"The girl?"

Trask shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "She is outside the jurisdiction of the Witness Protection Program – as you assumed. We still believe her cousin to be the best chance of finding her."

Indeed. But not yet. No, not yet. When they moved on one to find the location of the other they would reveal that the game was already in play. The enemy had to remain unsuspecting. No clue should be given, not so much as a whisper carried on the wind.

He smiled into the flames, "Bring me regular progress reports Mr. Trask."

"Yes sir."

Lois Lane would wait. She was on his list. Knowing he was free would be enough for her. Like water trickling through the crack in a rock until frost set in to break it apart, she would be looking over her shoulder; seeing conspiracies where none existed, waiting. Waiting for the day he might close her away again...

His smile grew. Waiting would do more damage with her than anything else. It had last time.

Trask was turning to leave when Lex halted the brandy glass an inch from his mouth, "Test some of the meteor rocks we hold in stock on the main subject Trask."

"Rocks sir?"

Lex looked down on the man as the inferior intellect he was, "If he is from another world then it may well follow that what we seek is not to be found among earths resources," He smiled again, "Think outside the box Mr. Trask. "

"Yes sir."

__

Daily Planet Offices – Morning:

__

"Light refraction?"

Lois turned her head to look up at Clark's profile as he leaned over her shoulder to read her screen. When her gaze slid to his mouth she frowned in annoyance, looking back at the screen and drawing her chair closer to the desk. Just because she'd finally got an inkling of why women like Lana Lang might have been remotely interested in him in the first place didn't mean she had to become fascinated by it, did it?

"Research."

"Why?"

She glanced up to watch him walk round to his side of the desk, "The clue's in the word."

Ignoring the sarcasm, he pushed his glasses up his nose and slid his chair into place, bright blue eyes searching hers, "What are we working on?"

Now how best to answer that one?

When she didn't reply he dropped his voice to a low rumble, "Not that I need to ask when you've been more interested in one story than any other of late…"

Throwing a quick scowl his way, she refocused on the screen.

"What has you so fascinated with him anyway?"

"D-uh," She shot him another scowl, "He's the biggest story in the city these days. Robbery, he's there. Potential disaster, he's there. Rescue, he's doing it. Government conspiracy theory – he could well be the key to it. Is that enough for you?"

As usual he wasn't the least little bit fazed by her tirade, "More to it than that with you though, isn't there?"

"_Meaning_?"

The light danced in his eyes and she knew what he was getting at, her eyes narrowing in response. It was none of his business!

Reading the warning signs of an impending Lois Lane storm, he cleared his throat and nodded in the direction of her computer, "So what's with the light refraction stuff then?"

She glanced around the busy bullpen while she considered whether or not to answer him. She'd left the part about Superman's suit out of her article because she didn't have an explanation for it. But even now she had a theory she was reluctant to so much as say it out loud in case the wrong people heard and might use it. By writing the article in the first place she'd already gotten him into trouble, hadn't she?

And a part of her was reluctant to be the cause of any more trouble for him. Even if withholding information from the public went against every fiber of her journalistic body.

Lois hated moral dilemmas. They put her into the most dreadful of moods.

Lifting her mug, she frowned down at the lack of coffee.

While Clark prodded again, "Is it a theory you can put in print?"

She pursed her lips, pushed her chair back and jerked her head in the direction of the coffee maker.

Clark checked around him, poured the dregs of his own mug into a pot plant and then followed her, intrigued, his voice low when they were side by side with their backs to the room, "It's a big secret is it?"

Lois frowned hard at him, irritation showing in her expression, "Well maybe I'm wary about the little details that might cause problems for him later down the line."

"Him?"

"_Him_," She lifted her brows and rolled her eyes skywards.

Clark nodded, "Oh, _him_. You're his unofficial protector now are you?"

"Well it's not like the city hasn't been a better place since he got here, is it?"

"Spoken by the girl who thought he might be hiding something at the start and if he was, was going to be the one to 'out him'…"

She shrugged, lifting the sweet n' low, "Having just been through the adventure of a lifetime with Mr. Charming and Co. you can kinda understand why he'd feel the need to hide can't you? Human beings tend to be suspicious of the unknown – it's why freedom of the press is so important. We keep everything from major conglomerates to Governments in line. We're the eyes and ears of the public."

She took a long, deep breath and sighed, "Which kinda puts us in a difficult position this time."

"You're worried if we put too much about him in print it might cause him harm?"

When she looked up at him, searching the eyes behind the glasses to see if he was finding it funny – which she'd have had to hit him for – but instead found his eyes a little softer with understanding. So she trusted him with a little of how she really felt,

"When I did that original article it brought the 'end of the world is nigh' crew out from under their rocks. I'm just…" She moved her head from side to side as she searched for the right word, her eyes focused on the dark, unruly locks of hair across his forehead, "…wary…of what else I give them."

The smile was amazingly gentle, "Run it past me first then. And we'll decide together."

Letting him take on the role of moral compass for her?

There were very few people in the world, if any, who she'd trust with that responsibility. She fell on the 'be responsible for your own actions' side of the fence. And she'd gotten so used to dealing with everything on her own since Chloe left. Running everything past Clark and discussing how she felt was letting him in a little more wasn't it?

But then she thought about how she'd felt when the gun had been aimed at him. How it had felt like she'd been losing someone who mattered. If he'd been killed –

"Okay," She glanced around them again before moving in a little closer, her shoulder touching his upper arm and both their heads lowering as she ran it past him the way he'd suggested, "He mentioned that his suit was composed of an LRP-"

"LRP?" Dark brows lifted in question.

She waved a hand, "It's a light refractive polymer – I abbreviated it some - draws energy from the sun through his body…"

"O-kay." He sounded skeptical about that one.

"And I've been wondering about why he would need it to do that. So I've been reading up on light refraction."

"And?"

"What do you know about it?"

He shrugged, lifting one long arm to pour coffee for them both, "Not much beyond High School Science class."

"Okay," She glanced over her shoulder, "Listen and learn."

Lifting her mug she headed back to her desk, waiting until Clark was hunched down beside her chair before she read off her computer screen, "_In optics, refraction occurs when light waves travel from a medium with a given refractive index to a medium with another. At the boundary between the media, the waves phase velocity is altered, it changes direction, and its wavelength increases or decreases but its frequency remains constant. For example, a light will refract as it enters and leaves glass; understanding of this concept led to the invention of lenses and the refracting telescope_."

She turned to look at his profile.

And saw the slow smile as he turned to look into her eyes, "Does that come with a translation?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "It's why straws look broken when you see them in a glass of water."

"Ah."

Leaning her forearms on her thighs she leaned her head closer to his, enthusiasm threading into her voice, "So I was thinking – what if it's got something to do with why no two people ever describe him the same way? _What if_," She took a breath and smiled over his right ear before looking back into his eyes, "What if he somehow uses the suit to alter their visual perception?"

Rather than bursting her bubble by teasing her or making fun of what she considered to be her genius theory, he slowly examined her eyes before adding, "Left brain/right brain stuff?"

Huh? She leaned another inch closer, her voice lowering. "Go on."

"The brain uses different sides for different tasks."

Lois nodded.

"Left brain uses logic; it's detail oriented - facts rule – it deals with words and language, math and science, comprehension, order and pattern perception – all that kind of stuff," He was still looking into her eyes, his voice vibrating the air in the intimate space between them, "Right brain… right brain uses feeling; it's big picture orientated – the imagination rules - it deals with symbols and images…" His voice lowered again, his speech slower, "spatial perception… it's, uh, it's fantasy based…"

Lois had somehow managed to become mesmerized by the sound of his voice and the intensity in his eyes as he looked into hers. So it took a moment for her to understand where he was going, "You think that by messing with the light, even the tiniest little bit, the person looking at him fills in the gaps with their mind? They see what they want to see? It's that what you're suggesting?"

Meaning she had seen some kind of Greek-god hero figure because a part of her had wanted to? How pathetic did that make her? She wasn't some starry eyed romanticist holding out for a hero goddammit!

And the smile that started on Clark's mouth and then danced across his eyes was enough to make her glare venomously at him, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I know what I saw!"

Looking very much like he was fighting back laughter, he pushed up onto his feet, leaning over her to speak in an almost whisper above her ear, "A little fantasy never did anyone any harm Lois. There's no need to feel guilty about it…"

She swung angrily back towards her desk, "That's the absolute last time I share a theory with you," And she was glad beyond belief she hadn't gone with the visual images/force field/CGI theories she'd had. "From now on I'm holding my cards so firmly to my chest you'll need a SWAT team to get to them. Fantasy my -"

Clark had the gall to chuckle on the way back to his side of the desks, "I don't think he'd mind if you ran with that story Lois… If anything he'd probably enjoy the fact that the end of the world is nigh crew were second guessing everyone they looked at."

Deliberate misinformation? She let the idea roll around her mind for a moment. Actually that had possibilities…

Clark's eyes narrowed, "I_ know_ that look."


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN.**_

__

Daily Planet Offices – Morning:

__

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes!_" Lois scowled hard at Clark, still not getting exactly what his problem was, "Perry it makes perfect sense. If we can flush them out we get a story no-one else can."

"By lying to the readers," Clark looked to Perry for support.

Lois shrugged, "When we explain it in an exclusive they'll understand."

Clark shot her the kind of look that almost made him look dangerous. But Lois knew she was right about this one so he could just take that dark, almost vaguely the tiniest bit sexy - maybe - look of his and stick it right –

"You're just gonna make something up about him and put it on the front page?"

"No-o," She smirked, "I'm gonna ask him for a detail and then twist it round and embellish it and add a tiny little," She held a thumb and forefinger up and squinted at him through the gap, "itsy bit of sparkle to tempt Mr. Charming back out from under his rock long enough for us to meet him on our own terms this time."

Clark's eyes narrowed.

"If you can get the go ahead from Superman for a sting operation then it's okay with me. But it's gotta be safe."

When Clark turned his frown on Perry, Lois lifted her chin and grinned with glee, "I'll speak to him."

"And how exactly do you think you're doing _that_?" He folded his arms and cocked a dark brow at her.

But she'd already won and they both knew it, "I'll call him. He has good ears."

"Maybe he'll be busy."

"Maybe I'll need _rescued_."

His eyes filled with incredulity, "You're gonna put yourself in danger just so he'll come rescue you? What if he doesn't?"

Lois shrugged one shoulder as she spun on her heel to leave the room, "Then I'll know not to try it again, won't I?"

She could have sworn she heard a low growl as she left the room…

_Washington DC – FBI Secure Storage Facility:_

The warehouse was dark; stacks of crates and file cabinets looming out of the darkness. Three men entered the room, waving flashlights and then began to ransack it, searching the cabinets, crates and files stamped "Bureau 39."

The burley leader of the trio, crow barred open a crate, "Wait."

Inside, carefully packed, he found a variety of mineral and metal fragments. Near the bottom he found a leather pouch, his smile growing as he opened it and emptied the contents into his ha_nd._

"It's here."

He held up a tiny slither of green-glowing crystalline rock_._

__

344 Clinton Metropolis – Clark's Apartment:

__

She might need _rescued_?! Clark shook his head. Well she could shout for Superman all she wanted but he wasn't coming flying every time she did. He was supposed to be keeping her out of trouble not helping her get into it! The woman was just the most –

Until they knew what they were dealing with it didn't make sense to poke the sleeping bear with a stick – even if it was a super-powered stick. And he'd barely managed to save her last time without giving away who he was, what would happen if they misjudged the situation and they aimed the gun at her next time? What if he wasn't fast enough just the one time? What if they found out he had a chink in his armor and he was too weak to save her when she really needed him to? What if –

There was a knock at his door.

He yanked it open, fully expecting to find her there to rehash the argument they'd had all day long from assignment to assignment, but it was his landlord, Floyd, holding a key ring from which dangled a large assortment of keys.

"Extra key, Kent, I'll just...uh..." He tried the key he had singled out in the door, taking a look around the apartment while he was at it, but the key wouldn't fit. "Nope, wrong apartment."

With a frown of confusion, he walked back down to the street, going through the keys.

"Superman!"

Clark closed the door as her voice sounded in his ears. She could forget it.

Surveying his new home from his vantage point he put the radio on and set to work, whizzing around at super speed cleaning, painting and polishing as fast as he could. After a very short time he was satisfied with what he had accomplished. It looked more like home now he felt.

"_Superman help!_"

Nope not going. In fact, he was going to go get groceries instead before he did his rounds. And if she wanted to be more convincing she should try not using a sing-song voice when calling for help…

As he was going out, Floyd returned.

"Excuse me," Clark said politely, passing the man on the stairs leading into the side alley.

"Oh, Kent! I found it!" Floyd said cheerfully, but Clark wasn't in a mood to make small talk. So the landlord shrugged, checked the key in the lock to make sure he had the right one this time, and opened the door. Gaze rising, his look of satisfaction changed to one of confusion as he saw the interior of the apartment. He had only been gone a minute!

And he was certain the place had looked like the dump that it was before, but now... Now the dust and filth were only a memory.

The ceilings and walls glistened with a fresh coat of paint; the floors, all the woodwork, and the kitchen cabinets gleamed with polish; and the spotless windows sparkled, letting in streams of warm sunlight.

It didn't make any sense! He started to pull the door closed, and then took a second look. Nah. He must've been mistaken! The place must have been cleaned up earlier, and he just hadn't noticed.

Floyd crossed himself, just to be on the safe side, and hurried away.

Clark's cell phone rang halfway down the street; "It's me."

He recognized Oliver's voice, "You got something?"

"That thing you brought us?"

The coin, "Yeah?"

"Greek. 323 BC."

Clark frowned at the information, something niggling in the back of his mind, "And?"

"And not the first one we've found. Number three turned up last night – on a DB here in Gotham; government guy."

"FBI?"

"Yup."

Ignoring the sound of Lois' voice calling a little more frantically in his ears, he stopped in the middle of the street – looking at the people going about their everyday business around him; kids playing, a man walking his dog, a couple hand in hand…

323 BC. Why was that niggling at him so badly? He ran through the vast storage of knowledge he now had in his brain; mostly Kryptonian granted, but there was some earth history in there too – thanks to Jor-El and the previous reconnaissance trips made to earth over the millennia. It was another irony that the training he had fought so hard to avoid in his youth could actually have proved useful in his days at High School…

But then he'd had difficulty enough hiding everything he could do physically without adding a genius IQ to the equation. And as to some of the science he could have taught the people who'd been supposed to be teaching him…well…

Oliver interrupted his train of thought, "They connect the dots."

336 - 323 B.C. – Alexander The Great of Macedonia.

And he remembered a conversation from a lifetime ago; "Alexander the Great wore a breast-plate in battle that had a jeweled "S" type logo. The design symbolizes strength and courage."

Clark had responded at the time with: "I can't exactly see myself going into battle with that on my chest."

Her voice was genuinely scared now,_ "__He-lp! Superman!__"_

And Clark couldn't take the chance that she was bluffing, "It's him."

"It's him."

__

The Rooftop Garden of Lois Lane's Apartment – Late evening:

__

"Okay Lois, you got yourself into this, you can get yourself out of it."

It was what she got for trying to be clever, wasn't it? Setting aside the fact she'd spent entirely too long choosing what to wear before she set up her little scenarios to get his attention and that she'd somewhat pathetically tried wandering around her garden randomly calling him in various tones of voice – to no avail. The fact she'd then decided to take it one step further so it would look more convincing when he got there had pretty much been the dumbest move she'd made of late…

Maybe if the ledge hadn't been so slippery from an earlier shower of rain. Maybe if she hadn't pushed her luck by trying a few gymnastic beam turns on one foot. Maybe –

Maybe then she wouldn't be hanging off the ledge of her own damn building genuinely yelling his name for her life.

"You can do this…" She gripped the ledge tighter and attempted swinging her legs to get a foothold somewhere, "_Superman!_"

Where was he? If she ended up squished because she'd wanted to talk to him so badly then she'd never live up to the humiliation at the pearly gates.

The wind caught her hair and blew tendrils into her eyes.

"Can I be of assistance?"

Swiftly turning her head she found him floating in the air beside her, the surprise causing her to lose her grip with one hand so that she squeaked out her answer, "Yes!"

Without smiling his usual warm smile he reached out his large hands, settling them firmly on her waist and drawing her in against his hard chest before floating them smoothly upwards and back onto the roof. When he was sure her feet were firmly on the concrete, he stepped back, folding his arms across the 'S' and lifting his chin a barely perceptible inch before asking her in a low tone,

"Did you slip Miss Lane?"

They were back to Miss Lane again?

Lois swiped her hands down the sides of her flowing skirt, damping her lips and avoiding his steady gaze as she told him the truth. Because technically it was the truth, "The ledge is slippery after the rain."

"And you were on the ledge because…?"

Ah. Now. How best to answer that one? Pursing her lips she searched the air above his head for an answer that wouldn't make her silently pray for the ground to open up beneath her feet, "Well…"

"Maybe you should be more cautious in future."

When he stepped back, the night breeze catching the end of his cloak so that it whispered around his long legs, Lois stepped towards him; a sense of panic making her voice sound breathless, "Wait! Don't go…"

He studied her eyes for the longest time.

Which made her babble, "I…erm… well…" She waved hand out to her side, "that is I have something – well – I need to-"

He lifted a brow in question; the lack of the twinkling light she remembered in his eyes making her feel ridiculously awkward.

Get a grip Lois.

She cleared her throat, "You know there are people –"

"Who believe I'm a threat."

"Yes!"

"Do you think I'm a threat to this planet Lois?"

The use of her name gave her more confidence, "No. I don't think that. But they do. And I want to help."

"Why do you want to help?"

The question caught her off-guard.

And her momentary silence seemed to amuse him, a small smile teasing the edges of his mouth, "Is it a difficult question?"

Nope. What it was was a loaded question.

"This city needs you. They need hope – someone to believe in."

"Do you need that too Lois?"

Having wanted him to use her given name again, she found herself all the more unsettled by his over-use of it. He just had a way of saying her name – in that deep, calm intimate tone – that made her lose all sense of clear thought. How did he do that?

Her voice lowered as the truth slipped free from her lips, "Everyone needs that."

This time he examined her eyes. And knowing what she knew about his vision, she couldn't help but wonder what he could see. Could he see inside her the way he was making her feel he could? Could he read her mind the way Mr. Charming had believed he could? Did he know how he could make her feel so – unlike her usual self – when he was around? And his hearing! Dear lord – could he hear her heart rate speeding up?

Her eyes widened a little at the thought while she swallowed down a moan of mortification.

The smile he gave her didn't help any either. As if he knew.

"These people who see me as a threat could be more dangerous than you think."

"To you too. You said you had a weakness."

"No, I believe I said 'no comment' in answer to that particular question."

"Yes but people who say that usually have something to hide – so you do. And I knew you did from the moment you said 'no comment'" She lifted a brow and smiled at him, "When it comes to super-powered noses for sniffing out a story I think you'll find I have the edge on you."

His beautiful blue eyes glowed down at her, "I won't allow you to place yourself in danger Lois."

He should have been here when she'd called for him the first time then. She cleared her throat, "Question for you…"

He angled his head a very small amount in question.

So she raised her chin a little in response, "Who rescues you?"

The question seemed to confuse him for a moment, "I beg your pardon?"

"Who rescues you?" She found her feet carrying her forwards, her chin rising again so that she could continue looking him in the eye, "When you need help?"

It was so minute a facial movement that she might not have caught it if she hadn't been closer. But even such a small sign of vulnerability was enough to make her heart crush up inside her chest, her voice suddenly husky, "See – here on earth we have a saying; No man is an island. You don't have to do all of this on your own. I want to help."

"Lois-"

She took a deep breath, "Because I can do things you can't do."

Amusement danced in his eyes.

And she nodded firmly, "Uh-huh. You see the whole cape and big 'S' thing makes it a tad tough for you to work under the radar," She rolled her eyes, "Okay the whole flying thing probably doesn't help much with the radar either. But what I'm saying is I can talk to people and go places you can't. I can help - under the radar…"

"You may be placing yourself in great danger."

She waved that one off with a shrug and a sideways, under her lashes gaze filled with amusement of her own, "When you know me better you'll discover me and danger go together like eggs and bacon. Just because I can't see through things and leap tall buildings in a single bound doesn't mean I'm not every bit as strong as you are."

"If anything were to happen to you while you were –"

"Ahhh but that's what I have a 'you' for…"

He smiled at her in a way that warmed her from head to toe. And then Lois saw him tilt his head to one side, as if listening to something she couldn't hear.

"What is it?" She asked him in a soft voice.

He answered in equally as soft a voice, "Someone's in trouble."

"A job for Superman, right?" She nodded, stepping back from him and waving the back of her hand in his direction, "Shoo then. Get to it. People need you."

Unfolding his arms he sent an intense look her way, "I would appreciate it if you kept me informed of anything you're planning on my behalf."

Lois tilted her chin at a jaunty angle, stifling a smile, "Oh, I'll be around. I'm always around…"

He held her gaze as he lifted skywards and Lois watched him in return, until he turned and zipped off into the distance in a blur of red and blue. And when she'd stood in the one spot long enough to start to feel a chill against her skin; the idea came to her.

She knew what would bring Trask out of hiding.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**

__

Hubbard Property - Smallville, Kansas:

__

"Something's not right."

Clark shot her a frown from the passenger seat, "You think?"

The section of farm bordering the Kent place had been invaded by earth movers, men in protective suits, a large unmarked truck and two tent structures – none of which had been in the great Lois Lane scheme to trap Trask. Pick somewhere we know she'd said. Somewhere off the beaten track she'd said. Somewhere already famously freaky enough to be believable she'd said.

He should never have let this happen. But she'd gotten the editorial past Perry before he'd had a chance to look at it thanks to a fire halfway across the city that needed Superman. And it was in print before he'd finished pointing out the pitfalls to her.

But then how was he to know she'd pick something as bait that was not only close enough to the truth to allay his fears about lying to the public but that would also up the odds of everything going terribly wrong. He'd always known she was a loose cannon and he'd always known once she set her mind to something there was no shifting her – so it was follow along or sit back and wait to see what happened, right?

Not that he was likely to do the latter though. And if it flushed out the one man who could lead them to Lex Luthor…

They exited Lois' convertible to approach a highly efficient young woman in a tailored trouser suit; an E.P.A name tag informing them she was Carol Sherman.

"Sorry - off limits to the public."

Lois pulled out her press pass, "We're not the public. We're the press."

The woman remained un-fazed, "We've already issued a statement to the local paper."

With a single glance she dismissed Lois, so Clark played the one card Lois couldn't; waiting for the woman to finish giving him the apparently appreciative once over she was before he smiled warmly, "Hi, I'm Clark Kent. This is Lois Lane. We're with the Daily Planet."

She smiled back at him, her tone of voice changing, "Carol Sherman, EPA Field Liaison. What's a newspaper like yours doing way out here?"

"That's why we're called the Daily Planet," He threw in a wink, "… we cover the world."

Lois' voice was cool, "_And Smallville_."

But the woman ignored her, her gaze still focused entirely on Clark as she took a step closer, "We're conducting an ecological risk assessment. During the sixties, the owner used a lot of pesticides and we're concerned about seepage into the local ground water."

Clark turned and fell into step beside her, leaving Lois to trail behind, "Giving the people more than they bargained for at the dinner table… You could be saving lives here…"

She looked immensely pleased with the compliment, "It's just public safety. I'm doing what the government pays me to do. No big story, I'm afraid."

Lois' voice rose behind them, "We'll need to speak with the property owner."

"Mister Hubbard's been given relocation money during the testing. He didn't say where he was going," She turned on her heel, stopped, and looked at Lois with a blank expression, "You could speak to some of his neighbors I suppose."

"Oh I'm sure you've got the information somewhere," She smiled tightly at Clark, "Let's not keep the nice lady back from finding it. I'm sure she'll give us a call…"

And just to sink the final point home she handed her a business card – with a smirk.

"Certainly; I'd be glad to help." She eyed Clark once more, her voice softening as she added, "Let me know if I can be of any further assistance – with anything."

"Thank you," He acknowledged with another smile, noticing Lois rolling her eyes dramatically from his peripheral vision.

They made it all the way into the car and were on their way to the home farm when he broke the silence with; "Well she seemed cooperative."

"I don't trust her. It's too convenient that another government agency is suddenly here, now, when the story ran this morning."

"Very attractive," Clark added just to see how far he could push, "Young – you know - for a woman in her position. Maybe it's just a coincidence; the equipment looked like it's been at work for a while."

"Typical."

"What is?"

"Typical male response," She said it scathingly this time just in case he hadn't already got that she was irritated.

"Trust me on this, I am not a typical male," Clark assured her, amused at her sudden dark mood. Could he, as Clark, actually have gotten a reaction from Lois by looking at another woman under her nose? Mind you, calling the woman another woman kinda suggested he'd been spending a lot of time looking at her. Which, in fairness, he maybe had of late - but it had more to do with his fascination at her reaction anytime Superman was around.

Because when Superman was around she was fascinating… and… different…

"Ri-ight. So just because she's... okay looking..."

"Very okay looking – let's stick to the facts shall we? We're reporters"

When Lois gripped the steering wheel tighter he couldn't stop himself from grinning, enjoying the way he was getting a rise out of her. But then she'd always had an equal ability to make him want to either throttle her or laugh out loud. Once met, never forgotten; that was Lois Lane…

"Judging by how she looks you automatically assume she's telling the truth?" Lois snorted with derision, "Which part of our anatomy were we thinking with there Smallville?"

Clark turned sideways, resting his shoulder against the door as he examined her profile, "That's pretty cynical don't you think, Lois."

"No, it's realistic, Clark. Never judge a book by its cover – especially not when it's employed by the government. We can't trust anyone right now."

She was right to a point, "Do you _ever_ trust anyone?"

"I've learned the hard way it's something that gets earned. You don't just hand it out like candy at Halloween."

And yet she wanted to hope, didn't she? She'd confessed as much when she'd been talking to Superman. Which made Clark wonder what it was about him that broke through the usual walls she had so carefully erected around herself for protection. She saw him the way he had hoped people would see him, believed he could help and was prepared to fight his corner against those who felt he had to have an ulterior motive. And he liked that she felt that way – what he didn't get was why she did…

It added to the irrational fascination he had with her.

He took a deep breath and forced himself onto a more neutral subject, "Mom's home."

Lois' face lit up, "Really?"

Clark smiled a softer smile back at her, "She'll be glad to see you."

"We'll come back here later then and have a look round when it's dark."

"Or I could come back and talk to the nice government lady on my own…"

"Oh I don't think so partner." She scowled at him from the corner of her eye as she made the turn onto the highway. And then another thought occurred to her, "Your Mom might be able to tell us where to find Ben Hubbard. We could go talk to him before we go check out what they're doing on his land…"

When Clark didn't answer she chanced another glance away from the road, "They're friends, right?"

"He was a friend of my dad's. I remember before his wife died, they used to give out great caramel apples at Halloween. But yes, he keeps an eye on the place for us when we're not there; works the land," He frowned as he thought out loud, "It's not like him to take off without telling one of us how long he'll be."

Lois said nothing.

So Clark took another deep breath, "What?"

She shrugged, "Nothing."

He knew her too well to be so easily fobbed off, "No, there's a something there. So it's either a caramel apple comment or you have something to say about Ben and my Mom."

Lois smiled a small smile, "I _love_ caramel apples."

__

Hubbard Property – Unmarked Command Centre Truck with mobile laboratory:

__

The elusive Ben Hubbard was seated in a chair, the object of attention for a man wearing military fatigues. Other agents stood guard, heavily armed, watching in silence as their boss circled his guest.

"We have two possibilities here Mister Hubbard. Either you buried it somewhere on your farm or you gave it to someone. Now, which is it?"

"There wasn't any more. You people have what I found. That's it."

The man stopped circling and leaned down; one hand flat on the table top and one gripping the back of Ben's chair as he brought his face closer to the older man's, his voice icily threatening, "Wrong answer."

Sherman entered, her eyes widening at the scene.

The man didn't move, his cold gaze still focused completely on Ben, "Problem, Ms. Sherman?"

"You told me he was being relocated."

"He has been. This is his new location."

The woman moved further in, a frown on her face, "Since when does the Environmental Protection Agency do interrogations?"

"It doesn't." He was letting his gaze moved over Ben's face with an almost eerie fascination. Studying him the way a mountain lion studied its prey, "But Bureau 39 does. And we don't stop until we get the answers we need…"

"Bureau 39? I've never heard of it. What do you do?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis." He shot her a dark look, "And you don't."

She stared at him for a long minute, nervous laughter finally escaping her lips, "I needed a job outside the field office, but not this bad. I won't be a part of this. "

He rose oh-so-slowly, turning to look her directly in the eye as his upper lip flattened against his teeth in a mocking smile, "Let me explain. No one alive has ever quit Bureau 39. Now, if you're still determined to leave, I'd be happy to accept your resignation…"

When he glanced at his agents, she tensed, damping her lips before adding, "No. I'm fine."

"Well, then, I assume there was something else you came to tell me."

She nodded, "I Just talked to two reporters; a Lois Lane and a Clark Kent from the Daily Planet. They've gone but I have a feeling they'll be back."

Trask reacted with surprise, then a smile, "Excellent."

__

Kent Family Farm – Smallville, Kansas:

__

Martha Kent greeted Lois like a long lost daughter. But then the two women had become close as far back as the days when Clark's father had been running for State Governor – the very position his mother had taken after her husband's death, thereby launching her into a career in politics that she'd proven extremely good at.

Clark had found it hard to understand at the beginning, their closeness; not so much that his parents had taken Lois under their wing the way they had, because they'd always taken people into their home and made them feel welcome – he was the prime example of that. But what he'd found hard to understand was how much of a bond his mother in particular had formed with her. Almost as if she saw some of herself in the younger woman. When to his eyes they couldn't have been more different…

After mugs of coffee and huge slices of home-made pie at the kitchen table where they brought Martha up to speed with what had been happening – interspersed with silent glances between the Kent's – Lois went off to grab her laptop from the car so she could check her emails while Clark and his mother talked by the sink as Martha washed up,

"Stating in the paper that Superman had a weakness was risky at best Clark – bringing these men to Smallville where they might find that weakness…" She kept her voice low as she looked up at him with concern in her eyes, "I'm worried. I hope you know what you're doing."

"You've met Lois Mom – you tell me how I'm s'posed to talk her out of something when she's hell bent she's right," He shook his head, lifting the back of his hand to shove his glasses back into place, "What I don't get is why she's decided to take Superman's side to begin with. She has no more proof he's a good guy than these government guys do that he isn't. There are times I just don't get her at all…"

Martha's eyes sparkled, "Lois has good instincts Clark. She wouldn't be as good a reporter as she is if she didn't. It just took a while for her to hone her skills. And it takes a good heart to recognize a good heart."

Clark pondered her words as she turned to put what was left of the pie back into the refrigerator. Few people were able to read folks the way his Mom did and he'd learned to rely on her instincts very early on in life, hadn't he?

Martha came back to stand beside him, "What worries me most is Ben mentioned finding a rock on his property last week. He sent a sample of it on to Wichita for analysis. Then the federal agents showed up."

"You think it's –" He frowned at the thought.

"It could be," She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed, "Just be careful. _Both of you_."

He frowned down at the counter for a moment, lifting his gaze to look straight into his mother's eyes, "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think there was a chance it could lead us to Lex."

Martha nodded, her gaze straying in the direction Lois had taken, "Does she know there's a link?"

"No. I haven't told her."

Another nod, her voice lower as she continued, "He almost broke her you know. She did her best to hide it, the way Lois always does, and she's never opened up about what she went through – but you could see it in her eyes. And then to lose first Chloe and then her father so soon afterwards –"

Clark frowned hard, "What happened to the General?"

His mother looked confused by the question, "Heart attack. Didn't she tell you?"

"No."

Lois reappeared, "Look what I got; a working list of clean-up sites from the Environmental Protection Agency. And guess what?" She flapped the sheet of paper from her portable printer in the air, looking decidedly smug, "Surprise, surprise; Smallville's not on it."

When she saw the look on Clark's face, she paused, "What?"

"You didn't tell me about the General."

It was brief. But the shadow crossed her eyes long enough for him to see it and for the sight to sway him forwards on his feet towards her, the instinctive need to offer comfort only halted by the immediate lift of her chin and the shrug of her narrow shoulders,

"You didn't ask. And it was a long time ago," She didn't give him the opportunity to ask anything else, "I'm going back over there to ask your girlfriend about this. You coming? Or need I ask?"

Clark frowned at her.

And got another shrug before she turned on her heel, "That's what I figured."

Martha set her hand on his arm again, "Give her time. And be careful."

He nodded, "See if you can find out where Ben went would you Mom?"

Concern filled her eyes again, "I will. He'd have told me if he was going somewhere."

Clark studied her for a moment before he started after Lois, the same suspicion about her relationship with Ben crossing his mind as he'd once had about Lionel Luthor. But he'd never been happy about Lionel, and not just because he hadn't trusted him, but because it had felt like she was somehow trying to replace his father – which had been ridiculous of course. Jonathan Kent had been the love of her life.

Ben Hubbard was a good man, Clark knew that. And no one should have to spend their life alone. So if they were more than friends Clark guessed he'd be okay with that.

__

Hubbard Property – Smallville, Kansas:

__

Lois studied Sherman with hooded eyes while the blond haired woman inspected the list she'd given her before handing it back. Clark might be distracted by her angelic librarian-type looks but Lois wasn't wearing testosterone blinkers and she knew when she was being lied to. All she had to do was stand her ground and make it clear she knew,

"Any comment?"

The woman avoided looking directly into her eyes, "If you want to match paperwork we can do that."

Sherman opened a folder and began flipping through various official documents, "This is our certificate granting access to EPA Superfund status. This is the property rights waiver. Here's the authorization from Smallville City Hall. And this is the updated list you've got. See? There's Smallville right there."

Clark – naturally – having read it agreed with her, "She's right, Lois. It's all there."

So Lois scowled at him while reaching a hand forwards, "May I see those?"

She noticed when Clark read them at her shoulder that he dropped his glasses down the bridge of his nose for a second to look around him. If he only needed the stupid things for reading then why did he wear them the whole time?

Sherman added to her unconvincing story, "It always takes Washington about six weeks to figure out what the people in the field are up to. I can make a call if you like."

Lois smiled sweetly, "You do that. And while you're at it, we definitely want to talk to Ben Hubbard. I don't suppose you managed to discover where he's taking his little all expenses paid vacation?"

"As I told you Miss Lane; he's been relocated during the disruption."

"But you still didn't tell us where."

"Because I don't know. Probably one of the local motels…"

"Right," Lois said in a tone that said just how much she was buying that crock, "When he has good friends nearby who'd be more than glad to have him stay. In small town America people tend to have friends Ms. Sherman – a shocker I know – but true."

Clark finally stepped up to the plate, "Perhaps you could get the information about where Ben is staying for us Clare? We'd just like to get a statement from him."

She aimed a small smile at him, "I'll see what I can do – _Clark_."

"You're unbelievable," Lois shook her head as the woman walked towards the truck, "You're still buying that whole batting eyelashes routine?"

"No. But since you're so good at the role of bad cop I thought I'd play good cop…"

She cocked a disbelieving brow at him as she folded her arms.

__

Mobile Command Center – Hubbard Property:

Sherman found Trask with all his attention on a crate a couple of agents were unloading. Varying rock samples in varying sizes being unloaded onto the counters of the Lab.

"Lane and Kent are back."

"And?"

"I think they believe me on the paperwork, but they want to see Hubbard."

He lifted one of the samples and turned it around in his hands, "Tell them he'll be in touch."

Sherman turned to leave, taking a deep breath before she opened the heavy door, "Look. If I'm involved in this, I have to know what's at stake - in order to do my job."

"You know as much as you need to know."

"But sir –"

Trask turned to look at her, tossing the rock casually from one hand to the other, "Tell them – he'll be – in touch. Do you need me to write it down for you Agent Sherman?"

Sherman gritted her teeth, "No sir."

__

Hubbard Property – Smallville, Kansas:

__

Lois wasn't the least little bit happy with the reply they were given. And was more than vocal about it as they drove far enough away to double back down a side road and park where they could watch what was going on. And there was definitely something going on. Clark knew that for certain now.

Because when he'd scanned the truck he hadn't been able to see inside it.

Only problem that then raised above the obvious was; why line a truck with lead?

And when he'd listened in on Sherman's conversation with her superior he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice. But if it was who he thought it was then how did they know to line it with lead to stop Superman from seeing in? It didn't make any sense.

He turned to study Lois' profile in the dimming light, "So what exactly is our plan?"

"You sound like one of those people who has to have his whole life worked out ahead of time before he can live it. Where's your sense of adventure Smallville?"

He felt a smile working its way up from his chest, "So you don't have a plan."

"Of course, I have a plan." She glared at him in disgust, "I always have a plan."

"Let's hear it then."

With a lift of her chin she haughtily informed him, "As soon as I have all the details figured out, you'll be the first to know."

She began drumming her fingers off the steering wheel, her brow creased with concentration below the wisps of her fringe, her teeth worrying against her lower lip. And Clark smiled all the more, his smile only fading when he asked the question that had been bugging him since the farm,

"Why didn't you tell me about the General?"

She took a deep breath and let it out silently, "You weren't here."

"I'm sorry I wasn't. I know how it feels to lose a father."

After a brief moment she nodded her head, turning her face towards his, her voice lower, "I know you do. But it's not like I had the same relationship with the General that you had with Jonathan, is it?"

"You still loved him Lois. And you were on your own," He frowned harder at the thought. She shouldn't have had to be alone, "Did Lucy come back for the funeral?"

At the mention of her errant younger sister's name, Lois laughed, "Hell no. She's as good at tripping from one country to the next as you were for a while. Just me and the General on the big day. And full military honors of course. I got the folded flag and everything."

The thought of her standing alone as she was handed that flag, holding her head up high and all her emotions inside, slayed Clark – his chest tight as he reached out without thinking to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "He loved you too Lois. You know he did. And he'd be very proud of the person you turned into."

His fingertips lingered against the side of her neck as he smoothed the strand into place, his gaze focused on the flickering of her lashes as she turned her face to look across into his eyes. His gaze then dropped to her mouth as she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and for a moment the cell deep need to lean closer completely distracted him from where they were – until Lois' voice broke the spell.

"We have company."

"Out of the car!"

Men in fatigues pointed automatic weapons at the windows.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN.**

__

Hubbard Property – Smallville, Kansas:

They were driven back in an unmarked van.

"Just in case you're wondering," Lois leaned in closer to him as they were bundled towards the large truck, "_This was never in the plan_."

"I guessed."

She shot a small, soft eyed smile of what almost looked like apology his way before clearing her throat and upping the firmness in her tone to speak to the men in fatigues, "Who do you guys work for? Do you know who we are? What are you looking for here? Seriously – touch me one more time and -"

Trask emerged from the back of the large truck, "So many questions for someone in such a precarious position."

"What brings you to Smallville Agent Trask? Find a spaceship did we?" And this time the look she gave Clark told him she knew exactly what he was doing there. The article had worked.

She was going to be unbearably smug about this, wasn't she?

While he grimaced at the thought, Trask studied her with a calm expression, "I was wondering the same about you Miss Lane. Especially considering the last time I saw you, you were skydiving without a parachute…"

Lois opened her mouth to say something smart in answer to that, but Clark beat her to it, "Our newspaper sent us to investigate an EPA clean-up."

"You're not here because of your environmental virtue any more than I am Kent. You know it and I know it."

"What have you done with Ben Hubbard?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I let him go. Small town ties mean a lot. Anyone else would have given up their contact in a minute. This man took sodium pentothal and a couple of broken fingers and he still didn't talk. Then it came to me. Let him go. He'll lead me to what I want."

Sherman emerged from the truck and after an 'I told you so' glare at Clark, Lois informed Trask, "You're not as clever as you think. I knew she was a fake all along. Not so good with the secret part of the secret agent stuff are we?"

Trask shot a look at Sherman, "And what gave her away?"

"Too competent to work for the government," She waited until Clare was stood beside her boss, cocking her head at an angle as she looked her down and up with undisguised contempt, "So, how'd you get into this? You think Superman is the PR guy for an intergalactic invasion force too do you?"

Sherman's eye's widened as she looked at Trask, "This is about _Superman_? The guy who runs round Metropolis _saving lives_ and _fighting crime_?"

"Technically it's _flies round_ saving lives and fighting crime," Lois smiled sweetly, crinkling her nose for good measure, "But let's not split hairs…"

"_You_ are starting to annoy me Miss Lane," He nodded to the men in fatigues, "Get her out of my sight."

"Where are you taking her?" Clark strained against his captors, but as Trask closed the couple of meters between them he felt a familiar wave of nausea.

Lois was yelling back at Sherman as she was dragged away, "Did they recruit you? Did you think you were getting into government work? Who did they tell you you're working for?"

"Shut her up! Gag her if you have to."

The closer he got, the more Clark's discomfort increased, his second attempt at struggling free failing miserably, even when he tried properly, "If you lay a finger on her-"

He staggered back as if tipsy, his captors hands on his arms the only thing stopping him from falling over as cramp almost doubled him in two. Whatever piece of meteor rock Trask had it was small – he'd have felt it sooner if it wasn't. But as he got closer it was strong enough for Clark to feel the effects of it. And while he did, he couldn't help Lois; who was being pushed into one of the tents, still yelling over her shoulder and making the task difficult for the men directing her,

"You're working for a thug Clare. Is that what you went to college for? Did you sign up for murder?"

When one of the men backhanded her rage built inside Clark, "Lois!"

Trask was close enough to unwittingly cause serious physical pain, "Relax, Mister Kent. My business is with you."

When he was less than a foot away, Clark had to use every ounce of his self control to stay upright – willing himself to look the man in the eye.

"I'm going to make you a deal Kent, trusting that your stay in Metropolis has put some sense in your head. Give up the alien and I'll let you both live."

"What makes you think I could do that even if I wanted to?"

He leaned closer, forcing Clark to clench his jaw while the older man lowered his voice to inform him, "I'm trying to save humanity from an alien invader, Kent!"

Clark answered him through gritted teeth, "You have no proof of that."

"There's another possibility. Perhaps the alien has taken over your mind, infused you with its power – perhaps you're already helping him to prepare the public…"

"Nobody's infused me with anything and nobody's taken over my mind."

Sherman lifted a hand to her ear behind Trask, stepping forwards and studying Clark's tight expression with what looked like regret before she informed her boss in a low voice, "We've got a location on Hubbard. He's heading down the access road to the neighboring farm."

Trask looked hard at Clark, "The Kent farm perchance?"

"Yes."

He smiled a smile that didn't make it up into his cold eyes, "You should have told me it was a family affair." And then to Sherman, "Make sure the phone lines are cut at the Kent house. The rest of you break camp. Meet at Delta rendezvous at 1800."

Sherman faltered, "What about Lane?"

"If she causes any problems – shoot her."

The men tied Lois to a chair – not that she made it easy for them. But she earned several bruises and a bloody lip along the way for her efforts. In the background she heard the van driving away again, the sounds of machinery starting up and frantic movement outside the tent telling her that they were breaking camp. She needed a new plan and she needed one fast!

When the men left to help with whatever was happening outside she started to search her darkening surroundings for something she could use. But by the time she'd started hopping her chair in the direction of something that looked helpful a shadow moved outside the tent – so she tensed in readiness, her mouth dry and her pulse running rampant in anticipation of the worst. She heard mumbled voices, she saw the shadow that had been left guarding her move away…

And then the flap of the tent opened and Sherman entered.

"Well this is nice - social call or business?"

Sherman frowned at her, "You talk like someone who doesn't understand how much trouble she's in."

Lois hid her nerves behind bravado, "Oh I know exactly what's going on. I just wonder of you do. For example; I know you're working for a Looney Toon. And I know if he hasn't already killed someone in the name of his ridiculous cause then he's about to - and that'll make you an accessory to murder. Was that in the job description or are you a fully paid up member of the end of the world is nigh club too? How can you –"

She stopped mid flow when Sherman moved round behind her, turning her neck at a painful angle to try and see what she was doing, "What are you -?"

Sherman sighed, "You know if you'd shut up for five minutes I might stand a chance of getting us both out of here alive…"

Okay. That one she hadn't seen coming.

"You're right. Trask is a madman."

"You just now figured this out?"

"No. But maybe I've just decided _I'm_ not a thug." She untied Lois' hands and moved round to work on her feet, looking up at her face as Lois rubbed at her wrists, "Look, by now he has Hubbard and your friend's parents if they're there. He'll make whatever he does look like an accident. I know his type – he's covert ops. The 'take no prisoners' kind. So we don't have much time…"

Lois was on her feet before the woman was upright, fear twisting her gut, "And Clark?"

"Trask has other plans for him."

"Like what?"

She took a deep breath when she looked Lois in the eye, "From what I can glean from the conversation I overheard before you were both brought in; Trask thinks some rock Hubbard found here can kill who they're looking for. I didn't know who he meant but-"

Lois' eyes widened. No! Oh no. She had not just lead him to the one thing that genuinely _was_ Superman's weakness. She couldn't have. The odds had to be in the billions to one that it would be in Smallville of all pl-

She swore under her breath. If it was going to be anywhere then where the hell else would it be?

"We need to hurry."

__

Kent Family Farm – Smallville, Kansas:

Trask's men kicked open the back door and flooded into the room where Martha was tending to Ben's injuries; her eyes widening when she saw her son dragged in.

"Clark -!" She stepped forwards when he was thrown against the counter.

But Trask moved in the way, "I don't think so. Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Ben stepped over to Martha's side, "I already told you I sent all of it to –"

Trask nodded at his men, who then started to search the house; yanking out drawers and tossing them to the floor, opening cupboards and ransacking the contents, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice..."

"It's in the barn. I'll take you to it. Leave them alone."

When Clark tried to push to his feet Martha gasped, fully aware of why he was so pale already and what it meant, "Clark no!"

One of the men grabbed her arm and pushed her back against Ben while Trask rounded on Clark, "Your situation is desperate Kent. I now have your family. You know who it is I want. You wish to save them - you'll tell me what I want to know. Call it a trade."

Breathing labored, he forced himself upright, "Outside. I'll call for him. But you have to promise you'll let them go."

"You bring him and I get the result I want; I absolutely give you my word."

"_Clark_-"

He shot his mother a small smile, "I know what I'm doing."

"What he's doing is saving your life Mrs. Kent," Trask moved towards the door, nodding at one of the men, "Bring him."

Even with Trask a little further ahead as they made their way to the barn, Clark could feel the agony dulling some. There was no doubting he had Kryptonite on him somewhere and there was no question in Clark's mind that it was a small piece. But the simple fact was he had no choice; his mother and Ben were in danger – Lois was in danger. And Trask wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted.

So when they were in the barn and Trask turned to face him, the agony increasing again with every step closer he took, Clark looked him straight in the eye,

"I'm Superman."

Trask looked at Clark for a tense moment, and then a scowl crossed his face, "Are you now?"

"Yes. You have what you want. Now leave them alone and let Lois go."

He nodded, looked around him – and then took a step forward and aimed a handgun at Clark's face.

Clark took a deep breath when he saw the finger squeeze on the trigger, closing his eyes and waiting…sending up a silent prayer that the man would live up to his end of the bargain…

There was a click. No bullet. And he exhaled before opening his eyes.

Trask sneered at him, "That was real fear. Superman doesn't fear guns. Nice try. But I want the real thing. And now someone's about to get hurt."

Clark used what energy he had left to stand tall, "You hurt her – you hurt _any of them_ and I'll find you. I'll not rest till I find every last one of you. You get me?"

He leaned in again and Clark saw stars behind his eyes, "You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?"

"I know you work for Lex Luthor."

There was a flicker of surprise and then a slow smile, "Let me rephrase; you really don't know _what_ you're dealing with."

When he walked away Clark stumbled against the man holding him, struggling long enough to allow Trask to get halfway to the house and far enough away for him to get some of his strength back. The second he felt the surge return to his veins he broke his restraints – tossed the man across the barn like a rag doll – and super-sped in front of Trask; whose eyes widened in surprise before Clark grimaced and bent over at the waist.

"You surprise me Kent," He moved closer, arms behind his back in a military 'at ease' posture, "A secret identity. Very clever."

Clark was unable to hide the agony any longer – every inch of him screaming with the pain as he staggered backwards.

While Trask considered him with a tilt of his head, his arms moving so he could put one hand into a pocket and withdraw a slither of rock that glowed green and mysterious in his palm as he studied it. His gaze rose, his feet carrying him forward a step for every step Clark staggered backwards, "And this works doesn't it? You're hurting. Oh yes – whatever this is – it's causing you a great deal of pain. Interesting."

"Let – them - _go_."

Trask smiled. And then he closed his fingers around the slither of rock and thrust it against Clark's chest, smiling all the more when Clark recoiled in searing pain, his knees buckling.

He collapsed, fighting to breathe while Trask leaned over him. When he lifted the object of his agony from his chest and stood tall, Clark could only look up at him; even the power of speech beyond him.

Trask turned away, then suddenly spun and kicked Clark in the stomach, sending him sprawling across the dirt, "You think you're better than we humans, don't you? Flying around oh-so-superior… But those days are over, aren't they?"

"You're... wrong."

He leaned over him, "No. You're wrong. It's over, and we've won. This little piece of home is going to be the death of you, _Superman_."

In the far off distance Clark thought for a moment he could hear a car approaching. But it didn't matter if he could, because Trask had set the glowing slither on the ground at his side, "Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay for the services. There are others to battle after you're gone. And witnesses to dispose of…"

_NO_! Fighting against the pain, Clark forced himself to reach out and grab the green rock – it was like touching fire. But he couldn't let them – if it was with his dying breath he couldn't – not the people that mattered – not –

With all his will summoned, Clark threw it towards the grass. It didn't have to be far – just enough to let him – get up – and -

He staggered onto his knees, then his feet, forcing himself forwards as he yelled the man's name between his clenched teeth, "_Trask_!"

Un-holstering his weapon, he turned, calmly loading bullets into the chamber, "Oh, very brave - but _very_ foolish. Now, let's see. Who should go first? You or the human traitors who have sheltered you all these years?"

Bending at the waist, Clark charged like an enraged bull, knocking Trask off his feet. But it took it out of him – the effects of the nearby Kryptonite still robbing him of the strength he needed.

"You're right, I don't need a gun." Standing up again, Trask threw the weapon to one side, advancing on Clark. And then, in a lightning display of martial arts he sent him sprawling back to the ground.

So Clark held onto his boot and yanked him to the ground with him.

What followed wasn't graceful but if there was one thing Clark had learned in his time away, it was that it wasn't just super-human-powers that made him capable of taking on the role of 'Superman'. The planet of his birth may have given him strength of body, but his earth upbringing and his adoptive parents had given him strength of heart. Yes, he _would_ fight to his dying breath for what he knew was right – for the people he cared about – to protect those he could for as long as he could. Trask may well have been the superior street fighter, but Clark had the most to lose…

When they tumbled further away from the slither of rock, Clark rolled and pinned Trask to the ground, his fist raised above his head.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I would have killed you. I still will if I get the chance."

After a long moment, Clark lowered his fist and threw him back to the ground, his heart thundering in his chest, "Well no matter what you might think; that's not how _I_ work."

He pushed to his feet and turned back towards the house, his eyes widening as he saw Lois racing towards him; her hair tossed around her face and a wide smile on her lips.

Then the smile faded and she screamed his name; "_Clark_!"

Almost in slow motion, he turned to find Trask with his gun in hand – aiming – his finger closing around the trigger again. A shot sounded – Clark flinched; unsure if he had enough strength to repel it.

And then Trask fell to his knees.

Clark frowned in confusion as Lois ran to him, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Clare Sherman looking down at her smoking gun in awe, as if she hadn't realized she'd fired it.

When Lois flung herself into his arms he closed his eyes and held her for a moment, his breathing erratic; it was over? It was over.

She slid back down his body, framing his face with her hands to look into his eyes, "Are you okay?"

He smiled as he nodded; his arms still tight around her waist, "I'm good."

And then he glanced over her head at Trask.

When Lois saw his expression she turned in his arms, "What is it, what's-"

Clark couldn't believe what he was seeing. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

As the woman kneeled down to set her hands on Trask's lifeless body, she turned her head and looked directly at him; her eyes dull. She blinked once, twice. And then turned her attention back to the body at her feet…

Lois was squeezing his forearms, "It's not her Clark. It's _not_. You hear me?"

He watched as the woman closed her eyes and disappeared with Trask; into a green mist.

Her name escaped from Clark's lips in a husky whisper, "_Alicia_…"


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN.**

__

Kent Family Farm – Smallville, Kansas:

It seemed to take forever for the clean up; Sherman taking control of Trask's abandoned foot soldiers with enough authority to make Lois grudgingly respect her. But then she _had_ saved Clark's life – and for that Lois owed her one.

_Again_ she'd put his life in danger. And _again_ if it hadn't been for someone else…

She really should stop and think the next time - because there would be a next time, knowing her. And it might have been alright to defy the odds with her own life on a daily basis, but she couldn't risk somebody else's…not over and over and over again…

When the feds had gone, the remaining four helped clean up the mess; Clark silent and brooding throughout. And that pretty much killed Lois. She would never forget the look on his face when he'd seen who he thought he had. But then Lois had been there the day he'd lost Alicia – the _real_ Alicia. And she knew how badly hurt he'd been so she knew how he must have felt when he saw what he did.

It would have been like looking at a ghost for him, wouldn't it?

After Martha threw together a supper that Clark barely picked at, he excused himself from the table and walked out into the darkness. And when Lois was stood at the kitchen sink her eyes were automatically drawn to the light in the barn.

Martha came to stand beside her, "Some things never change. He still goes up there to think things through when he's home."

Lois stared at the window, "So I see."

When Martha didn't reply, Lois turned to find her smiling softly at her. So she leaned her hip against the edge of the deep sink, pushing her hands into the pockets of her jeans and lifting her shoulders towards her ears as she took a deep breath, "I don't know what to say to him."

One hand rose to cup her cheek, Martha's chin dropping so that she was looking at Lois from beneath long lashes, her eyes filled with understanding, "Sometimes just knowing someone is there is enough for Clark. Sit with him. If he wants to talk – he'll talk."

Lois nodded, her gaze sliding back to the window when Martha's warm hand left her cheek, "I know."

"Go. I'll finish these up."

He was stood by the open gap above the hay door, his shoulder leaning against the wooden edge as he looked out at the night sky. And Lois' feet faltered on the stairway. She felt like she was intruding in a way she'd never felt before. Usually she would have plowed on in there regardless of whether or not he wanted company.

But that had been a lifetime ago.

As if he sensed she was there, he looked over his shoulder. But he didn't say anything after he'd examined her face, his gaze moving back to the clear sky peppered with bright white speckles of light. So Lois told herself he hadn't sent her away either – which was as good as an invitation in her book - swiping her suddenly clammy hands against the sides of her thighs and swinging her arms as she took the last few steps.

She leaned her shoulder against the other side of the gap and looked up at the same section of sky. And they both stood like that for a little while, their arms folded.

When they both glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes at the same time Lois smiled a small smile, "Hi."

He managed an equally small smile in return, "Hi."

They stood for another while, but the silence was slowly torturing Lois to death, so she turned a little, leaning her back against the wood and studying his profile. He wasn't wearing his glasses – probably broken in the fight with Trask – and there was something oddly comforting in the familiar sight of him without them. It reminded her of the Smallville she'd known before; in simpler times.

Okay – so there'd never actually been simpler times. Considering when she'd first met him he'd been stark naked in the middle of a cornfield having been struck by lightning that made him forget who he was there was no such thing as _simple_ or _ordinary_ about him. Well, barring the whole farm-boy thing he'd had going for a long time. But he wasn't that boy now any more than she was the girl who had found him in the cornfield…

Eventually his chin dropped, his deep voice low, "She died Lois."

"She did," Lois' voice was equally as low. And she ached for him – she really did.

"So the woman I saw couldn't have been –"

"She wasn't."

He nodded.

They both looked back at the sky.

She searched her mind for something else to say to him and in the end had to dig deep inside to a part of her soul she'd shut off a long time ago, taking a deep, deep breath that she exhaled with the words to force them out, "You can't let him get inside your head Smallville." She breathed in and held it in her chest, "If you do he wins."

Her peripheral vision saw when his face turned, "Did he get inside your head?"

Lois smiled sadly at the sky as she breathed out, "He had a damn good try."

When he didn't say anything she could hear her heart beating louder in her ears while she fought to keep the shadows from clouding in around the corners of her mind. But she wouldn't let them in. It was as simple as that.

So she shot him one of her patented sideways smiles, "Would take a better man than him to make any space in there with my incredibly large brain."

Clark chuckled softly, dropping his chin to look at her with his dark brows disappearing under his unruly fringe, "If you say so."

She lifted her nose in the air and nodded – just the once, "I do say so."

She smiled back at the sky. But when she stole another glance at him he was examining her face with a curious expression, as if he was seeing something that didn't make any sense to him. So she turned her face towards him again and lifted her brows in question.

He searched her eyes then looked back at the sky.

And left Lois wondering what he was thinking about – what it was that had made him look at her that way – why it was she couldn't seem to find anything else to say.

In the end she just turned her shoulder again and they stayed that way for a long time – she didn't know how long - until he finally pushed off the wall and turned round, "You coming in?"

"Yeah."

He stood back a little, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and waiting for her to walk ahead of him. At the foot of the wooden stairs she waited for him, doing the same thing with her hands. And then they walked back in silence, side by side all the way to the screen doors at the back of the house. Where he reached an arm past her shoulder to open the door and she was halfway inside when she heard the low rumble of his voice again,

"Thanks."

Lois lifted her chin to look up into the dark pools of his eyes, the smile warming her chest before it made it onto her mouth, "One save at a time Smallville, remember?"

He smiled back down at her, "I remember."

So she nodded - then punched him on the arm before heading in.

_  
Daily Planet Offices, Metropolis – Mid-Morning:_

Perry read aloud the copy of their story while Lois, Clark and Jimmy looked on.

"_And, in the end, Jason Trask's obsession caused him to search for a mystical rock he alone imbued with destructive powers, and to confuse one reporter with the target of his fixation, Superman. He came to see this strange visitor from another planet where he was not, and to see enemies where there were none. It was an obsession that for Jason Trask would prove fatal._" He set the paper down, "I've been in the newspaper business thirty-five years, and this is the damndest story I ever saw."

Lois smiled from where she was perched on the edge of her desk, "You should have been there. Here's a man so far around the bend he starts beating on Clark to get at Superman."

Perry looked at Clark where he was perched next to Lois, "Now, Kent, I usually tell my reporters to stay out of their stories, don't get involved. But as long as you fought a nutcase like Trask, well..." He offered out his hand, "I'm just glad you came out on top."

Clark leaned forwards a little to shake his hand before pushing his new glasses back up his nose, "Me too chief."

"Well, then, Lois, I just got one note for you. This rock that Trask convinced himself was gonna hurt Superman. What's it called?"

Lois looked a little knocked back by the question, "Called? You want a name? Nobody can even find it. Even the sample Ben Hubbard sent to the lab disappeared. I'm not sure it existed anywhere but Trask's mind."

Perry shrugged, "Even so, this copy'd sing a lot sweeter if you gave it a name…"

Clark could practically see the wheels turning in her mind, a smile threatening to break free on his face as she searched the air with a frown of concentration while thinking aloud,

"Trask thought it was from the planet Krypton... I don't know...Kryptonium?"

Perry nodded, "Okay by me."

But Clark couldn't allow her to re-name what had been named over a decade before. So he silently cleared his throat, "Wait. It's a meteorite. What about _Kryptonite_?"

Perry handed the copy back to Lois before heading for his office, "You two slug it out. I don't care who gets to name it so long as it _has a name_."

Lois waited for his door to close before pursing her lips and nudging Clark playfully with her shoulder, "Still trying to edit my copy?"

Clark smiled, "Okay - next time, you fight the bad guy and I'll write the story."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh for goodness sake – fine then – Kryptonite it is. I'd hate to break a nail. Just don't go thinking this is a regular thing."

"I'm sure you'll call me on it."

"Count on it."

Jimmy looked from one of them to the other and back again. A look of curiosity lighting his eyes before he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "I'll uh… yeah…"

Clark pushed up onto his feet once Jimmy had gone and walked round to his side of the desks, his mind already thinking ahead to the rendezvous he had with Oliver. He needed more information. Because he was getting pretty sick of being caught off-guard – he wanted to know everything that had happened during his time away. Maybe then he could make sense of what was happening in the here and now.

One thing was clear though; 33.1 wasn't dead, was it? No matter what new name it went under. If the woman he had seen disappear into thin air in front of him hadn't been Alicia then there was only one other thing she could be…

Lois was drawing her chair in to her desk when he looked up, "So what's next?"

She shot him a disbelieving look, "Yesterday wasn't enough for you?" She shook her head, "I'm sorry – have we _met_?"

"You need a rest do you?"

"Me?" She jerked a thumb at her chest, "Hell no. I've been doing this longer than you have. I thrive on the adrenalin rush of a new story."

Clark nodded as he leaned back in his chair - he believed that; he was just beginning to wonder if maybe a part of the reason she sought the thrill of a new story and its associated danger was because she was subconsciously running away from something else…

She lifted her chin, "And here I thought you liked the quiet life…"

He chuckled at that one, "I do."

It had just proved a tad elusive for pretty much as long as he could remember…

"See now – that's why you needed me - I add color to your life," She nodded sage-like, "You can thank me later."

"You still don't think I can find a story without your help, do you?"

"Thinking of taking me on are we?"

He leaned forwards, resting his forearms on the desk and fixing her with an amused stare, "You think I can't take you on?"

Lois laughed, leaning forwards the same way he had, light dancing in her eyes as she dropped her voice to a lower more intimate level, "She who finds the best story first takes the lead in the next byline?"

"By Clark Kent and Lois Lane," He stifled a smile, "Sounds good to me…"

Her eyes sparkled all the more as she pushed back from the desk, "Bring it on. You got yourself a bet. But I wouldn't hold my breath for that byline if I were you."

"You might be surprised how well I can hold my breath Lois…"

__

Unknown Location – Mid America:

It was a pity. Trask had been useful. But still, he could be replaced. And at least G-11 had been able to remove the body before too many questions were asked.

Lex did so hate to leave a loose end behind.

He walked into the large laboratory, his gaze sliding over the new batch of foot soldiers for his army. Years of research, years of trial and error, years of sacrifice and of battling through adversity - and now they were ready. Things of great beauty. Things of great danger to those who stood in his way…

The man in the white coat raised his head from where he had been looking into a microscope, "Good afternoon Lex."

"Doctor," Lex's gaze didn't leave his children, "How are we progressing with the amalgamation of the girl's DNA with that of the others?"

The dark haired man smiled a smile that didn't make it into the eye not hidden behind a patch; a war wound from his last encounter with the invaders. One he deserved Lex felt. But then they could have done anything they wanted to the good Doctor and it would have been of little consequence to Lex. In fact they could fight amongst themselves more often and they would save him some time.

For now it suited Lex to have one of them working for him. Without the Doctor the research for Project: Genesis would have been further behind. A butcher; yes, without question he had been a barbarian throughout his entire existence. But what he had learnt along the way about DNA and regeneration was incomparable. And that made him useful. For now…

"We'll need more samples from the original soon."

Lex watched as one of the figures in black rotated objects around him with the power of thought alone. Yes indeed - a thing of _great_ beauty.

"Patience Doctor," He spared him a short glance, "All things come to he who waits."

The man smiled a little wider, his calm voice threatening to some, but not to Lex, "Oh I have a great deal of patience Lex. Centuries of it in fact…"

Looking at him Lex could without a doubt see shades of Genghis Khan, Vlad the Impaler and Jack The Ripper but not of the other greats the man had attempted to lay claim to – like Julius Cesar and the greatest man of all; Alexander. No. Not Alexander.

Lex took a breath and found the one subject in the room he had need of, "I have an assignment for G-9. In Metropolis."

He smiled a smile of his own, "It's time we showed the world the _real_ Superman…"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN.**

__

Wayne Manor – Outside Gotham City:

Clark was still trying to adjust to the new version of Chloe. As Vicki she was just so very different and when placed in the setting of the stately family mansion of Bruce Wayne she looked remarkably at home. Yes, her mannerisms were the same, her way of piecing information together was the same, her enthusiasm was the same.

But her outer image was miles away from the cute girl who'd been his side-kick for so many years. Now she had a poise, an elegance, a silent strength and an air of confidence that made him feel very proud of who she'd become. Both the Sullivan and Lane women were somethin' as grown women, weren't they?

She wasn't lacking in the same fire her cousin had either, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

Clark grimaced, both he and Oliver sitting quietly and frequently exchanging silent glances at each other. And the odd look of sympathy at Bruce; who was taking the brunt of it.

"I am _merely_ suggesting that if you spent more time at a safe location then it would free everyone else up to investigate this rather than constantly having to get _you_ out of trouble."

"Well _I_ am _merely suggesting_ that you do what you do best and let me do what I do best. When I need to be treated like some poor little woman who might faint at the first sign of blood then I'll wave my white hanky in the air and you can swoop in, rescue me, and lecture me the whole way back like you _so_ love to do!"

Yup, the cousins had more in common as adults than they'd ever had. Clark could empathize with Bruce. Not that he was likely to open his mouth and say so.

Bruce remained calm in the face of the storm, "I wouldn't _have_ to lecture you if you would occasionally see fit to _inform us_ of any leads you're following. There is a chain of information in place that-"

Vicki laughed in his face, "You're telling _me_ about the chain of information? Me? Can you believe this guy?"

When she aimed the question at Oliver he shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth.

Clark leaned forwards and turned his face towards him, "I wouldn't if I were you."

"I _AM_ the chain of information! Who do you think it is passing on those little details that keep you all from regularly getting your asses kicked? You think everything just magically drops out of the sky in the nick of time? You think there's some off scene script writer making sure the good guy always wins in the end? You think –"

Bruce let her continue while his butler appeared, "Alfred, Miss Vale will have her usual blend of coffee, possibly decaffeinated on this occasion," He glanced across the room, "Gentlemen?"

"I can tell Alfred myself what I'd like!" She paused for breath and smiled warmly at the older man, "The usual is lovely thank you Alfred - _caffeinated_ if you don't mind." And then back at Bruce, "And who asked you to zoom in all dark and threatening mess-with-me-and-you-die stylee anyway? I'm more than capable of looking after myself! And even if I wasn't it's not like I can't fix the damage is it? I'm _recyclable_ in case you hadn't heard!"

Bruce looked like he was holding back a smile. Brave man.

Because somewhere in her transformation from Chloe to Vicki, she'd developed nerves of steel, hadn't she?

"Miss Vale-"

Vicki waggled a forefinger at him, "Oo-oh don't you _Miss Vale_ me Bruce Wayne! Patronizing me won't earn you any brownie points either. My cousin and I spent more time as guests in Lex's luxury hotel than any of you. And that makes us more likely to find the breadcrumbs than _anyone_. I will _not_ sit back and wait for _him_ to come to _me_. Is that Cristal clear enough for you?"

The champagne joke made Oliver chuckle. And earned him a glare from Vicki, "And _you_ needn't think I'm done with you either. If I'd known you were going to land me with Mister Brightness and Light here as my own personal babysitter I'd never in a million years have agreed to having someone keep a closer eye on me after that last coin turned up."

Oliver shrugged again, "You said you wanted to stay in Gotham. Bruce is our guy in Gotham. Who else did you think you were going to get?"

"If I'd _known_ the real identity of _our guy in Gotham_ I might have saved Lex the time and effort by placing my real name in the phone directory!"

"Now you don't mean that," Oliver's mouth twitched, "Bruce has a much nicer house."

"You can take away the guards and add a sweetheart like Alfred but a prison is a prison no matter how many expensive antiques you add to it. And if any of you think I'm going to sit here and whittle little bat shaped weapons out of wood while you spend weeks trying to crack security codes I can get through in a quarter of the time then –"

"You _whittle weapons_ out of wood?" Oliver raised his brows in question at Bruce, "That's retro of you."

Bruce walked towards the floor to ceiling bookshelf beside them, his voice low so only they could hear, "I might have to kill her myself before Luthor finds her."

"She gets upset when she's worried," Clark informed him, "And she has a point about the security codes."

Oliver nodded, "I'll send over some of the computers and communication equipment we use at the usual base of operations so she can work from here. That might makes things easier all round."

Vicki let out an exasperated sigh, lifting one arm and dropping it to her side, "You guys are unbelievable. I'm _still in the room_!"

Bruce popped a book forwards and a section of the bookshelf swung open to reveal a large safe. He then keyed in the code and produced several files that he laid out on the large coffee table in front of Clark and Oliver. Then, with a calm glance sideways at Vicki, he summoned her over,

"Perhaps you'd like to show them what you risked your neck for this time…"

She glared at him through narrowed eyes, defying him for all of thirty seconds before her heels tapped on the polished wooden floor. As she leaned over to open the files, Bruce lifted a carved chair and placed it behind her so she could sit down, his gaze fixed on the photographs she produced.

Clark frowned at the first one, "That's Tyler McKnight."

Vicki nodded, "It gets better."

She laid the photographs out one after the other after the other – obviously taken by security cameras, some of them were grainy and unclear. But for each unclear one she had a sharper one she must have worked on to improve the resolution. And Clark frowned harder as he saw another familiar face,

"Justin Gaines." He reached a hand out to lift one of the shots where Gaines had several boxes of equipment floating past his head, "I don't understand – what are they doing working together? And what is it they're stealing?"

Bruce stood a little behind Vicki, his hand resting on the back of her chair, "It's interesting that you skipped the floating boxes questions don't you think? I take it that kind of thing isn't as unusual a phenomenon where you come from as it is in Gotham."

Vicki looked up at Clark with a familiar mischievous smile, "You could say that."

Clark smiled back, "We've seen a lot of meteor infected people over the years."

"Actually the politically correct term these days is: metahuman."

Bruce cocked a brow, "Metahuman?"

Vicki nodded, "Altered humans who possess superhuman abilities. Humans can become metahumans by mutations – via chemical or kryptonite exposure or by birth. Those who acquired metahuman powers as a result of kryptonite exposure we used to call meteor freaks when we were in Smallville."

And she'd discovered a great many of the first ones with her infamous 'Wall of Weird' when she'd been editor of their High School paper; The Torch.

She took a deep breath, her smile fading as she looked down at the pictures and then back up at Clark, "But we haven't met these ones before. Not if they're what I think they are. I don't think we're looking at Tyler and Justin Mk.1. I think these are the top of the range models. They were in and out of this government laboratory in less than twenty minutes; the alarms didn't even go off."

Clark frowned down at the coffee table again, "You think they're Lex's creations."

One manicured fingernail was pointed at a photograph, "Note the nice matching outfits and the dull eyed lack of expression…"

Oliver had moved forwards on his seat, one large hand rifling through the pictures until he found one to lift, "What did these two have as their special gifts? Telekinesis for box boy obviously…"

Vicki nodded again, "That's Justin Gaines. He was an aspiring cartoonist at Smallville High before he was hit by a car in a hit and run. He lost the use of his hands but gained the power of telekinesis. Last known location; Belle Reve."

"And the other one?"

"Tyler McKnight; a victim of the first meteor shower and a handy man with glass - he used his craftsmanship with stained glass window making to control and harness his powers. Last known location –"

Clark filled in the gap, "Belle Reve."

He thought about the glass under foot the day he and Lois had found the warehouse where Trask had been based; near the river where Thompson's shredded body was found. And suddenly it made more sense.

His gaze rose to lock with Vicki's, "He's been collecting them from the start, hasn't he?"

"Luthor?" Bruce enquired.

Oliver nodded - his jaw tight, "His father started experiments at what he called Level Three in the Luthorcorp plant in Smallville. Lex then continued it with a great deal more - success for want of a better word – with 33.1. From what we can tell he started testing the subjects, then messing around with a little experimentation until he got to the stage where DNA samples were enough for him to start building his army. We thought we'd got them all."

They all knew what was coming next before he said it, "Obviously not."

Clark's gaze was still focused on Vicki's, "Which is why he wants you, isn't it?"

She managed a wry smile as she shrugged her shoulders, the dark shadows in her usually luminous eyes saying it all, "It's all about the recycling these days."

"Because why keep creating new batches if you can re-use the ones you've got."

"Exactly."

Oliver tossed the photograph back down, scattering the others, "He has the army he wanted."

Clark pushed to his feet, desperate to get back to Metropolis and Lois, his voice firm, "Then he's going to get his war, isn't he?"

__

Daily Planet Offices, Metropolis – Morning:

"And _how_ exactly did you get this interview?"

"Like I'm gonna reveal my sources." Lois looked immensely pleased with herself and she knew she did. But since Smallville had been attempting to get the upper hand on her all week he deserved every ounce of smugness aimed his way, "It's the coup of the century so it's alright to be just the teensiest ikkle bit jealous…don't beat yourself up about it."

Jimmy popped by to put in his two cents, "Vincent Winninger. The mad scientist..."

"He's not 'mad.' He's eccentric," Lois continued smiling, "And a genius."

"Well watch out, Lois - Vincent Winninger is a notorious..." Jimmy grinned, "You know…"

Clark's eyes had narrowed behind his glasses, "Notorious _what_?"

"Womanizer," He winked at Clark, "He'll just _love_ Lois."

When Lois stood up, she felt rather than saw the second Clark noticed what she was wearing, her skin tingling as if he'd actually touched her.

"Oh I see," And he didn't sound best pleased about it either, which made her smile all the more, "We're planning on flirting an interview out of him are we? That's professional."

"To get the story of one of the most reclusive scientists of our time - you bet I am…" She threw a wink in his direction, "I'm a woman, and he's a man. I don't think you need me to explain it. We use what we've got when it comes to hunting down the kind of stories that get us a lead spot on a byline. Especially when there's a bet involved…"

"Maybe I'll come with you."

"Your name wasn't on the invite. And you have that thrilling piece on redevelopment in the docklands area to cover you lucky, lucky boy," She grinned on the way past, "Can't have you cramping my style."

He shook his head, "Stay out of trouble."

Lois lifted her chin indignantly, "I always do."

Clark waited until the doors of the elevator closed behind her and then called up all the articles she'd written on Lex during the time he'd been away. The interview she had with Winninger was nice and public – in the foyer of the Metro Grand. So he'd give her a head start and then do a fly by just to make sure she was alright.

Yes, he knew their bet to see who could bring in the hottest story could be easily won if he were to hand over all the information he had on Lex but it was too soon and too risky. Trying to outsmart Lex when he had years worth of a head start on them all was going to be one of the most complicated games of chess any of them had ever played before. And certainly bigger than anything Clark had planned on taking on when he returned to Metropolis…

He'd honestly thought he would have more time to ease into the role he'd created for himself. He'd just wanted to do some good. He'd though that –

A small crowd forming around one of the TV screen caught his attention.

"Are you seeing this?" Jimmy's eyes were wide.

"What is it?"

"Superman just aided and abetted in a bank robbery…"

__

Metro Grand Apartments – Metropolis:

Lois liked to pride herself on being able to roll with the punches - literally at times - so when Winninger's assistant called to ask her if she minded doing the interview in his exclusive penthouse apartment rather than the foyer of the hotel next door she'd been fine with that. He could have asked her to meet him on the moon and she'd have found a way to get there. A bet was a bet.

Photographs, citations and awards lined the walls of the large room overlooking Metropolis Central Park - the photographs impressive but not overly self-important she felt - even if they showed him with Presidents from Ike to Reagan. Then there were astronauts with Winninger, movie stars with Winninger checking out their cleavages…

And the man himself was more than happy to point them all out with his hand on the inward curve of Lois' spine, "Scientists, philosophers, historians, hippies…"

He laughed and made an attempt to move his hand a little lower. So Lois smiled sweetly and side stepped out of his way, moving around the room filled with books, papers and monographs. She had a sneaking suspicion placing him in an arm lock wouldn't endear her any.

"I've had an interesting life."

"So I see," She shot him another small smile as her gaze fell randomly on a photograph that made her blood run cold. Reaching out she picked it up, her gaze sliding across the room to him, "Is this –"

"The infamous Lex Luthor? Indeed it is," He beckoned for Lois to sit on the sofa beside him; a box of journals sitting on the chest shaped coffee table in front of it, "That's what I want to talk to you about."

Lois straightened, "You work for him?"

"Not anymore," He took some notebooks from the box, "The Life and Times of Vincent Winninger are in these journals Miss Lane. And I have information regarding some of the work I did for Mr. Luthor that you may find interesting…"

When she chose to sit down, picking a chair facing him rather than joining him on the sofa, her skirt rode up slightly with the movement; an event not missed by Winninger - who smiled in a way that made Lois' skin crawl.

"You're a very good looking woman Miss Lane."

She thought she might possibly throw up a little, "Thank you."

Not that he wasn't a passably good looking man, for his age, but the very mention of Luthor's name was enough to color Lois' opinion of the scientist – even _before_ he'd mentioned working for him. It was as if she could _feel_ his presence in the room now – heavy and dark and oppressive. No matter how good looking or intelligent Winninger was, the fact he'd worked for that monster – even if it turned out to be briefly – put him into the league of bad guy in Lois' book.

And she felt a brief flutter of regret that she hadn't brought Clark with her…

"How do you feel about helping to build a master race?"

Lois was flabbergasted, "I beg your pardon?"

She slid her skirt back down towards her knees as his gaze lowered again. Okay, that was it, she'd had enough, "Hey! Doc? Eyes are up here…"

Her hand waved his gaze upwards.

When he looked up she forced her voice to stay calm, "Look, Dr. Winninger. I know your reputation with women is only exceeded by your scientific one, but I think it's best if we keep this meeting professional."

He looked amused, "Precisely what I was doing Miss Lane. I was curious as to whether or not you think there are still people on this planet who believe we're in _need_ of a master race to defend us."

Alright, so not a proposition then but come on! Had the whole world gone insane when she wasn't looking? If he was about to announce that he'd also been part of some secret government agency then she might just have to scream - but even so, she still felt her mouth go dry; her gaze flickering around the room for any signs of there being other people there. If she'd just walked into a trap when Clark had told her to stay out of trouble she would never hear the end of it, would she?

And it would be little consolation she'd managed not to put his life in danger this one time if she ended up dead.

She cleared her throat, "I'm not here to help with any insane propaganda that might –"

He held up one hand, "Hear me out. It will all become clear."

When he lifted one of the notebooks, dangling it in her direction, she hesitated. So he waved it again, an amused glint in his eyes.

"It doesn't bite Miss Lane," He smiled when she finally took it from his fingers, "May I get you some iced tea?"

"No, I'm good thanks." She frowned down at the book in her hands, "What's in this?"

A chill of foreboding shivered up her spine when he answered, his voice lacking any sign of warmth, "Details of experiments I believe you have first hand knowledge of. I hope it doesn't bring back too many bad memories for you…"

Lois frowned harder at it, a cold sweat breaking out beneath her fitted blouse. If what she thought was in this book… if this man was one of the ones who… but if it was and he was then she couldn't let him get away either, could she? No matter how loudly every cell in her body was screaming 'RUN AWAY'.

She needed back up, "Would you mind if I used your rest room?"

"Certainly," He waved one long arm to his right, "Down the hall to the left."

Swallowing hard to try and dampen her dry mouth, Lois pushed onto her feet with the notebook in one hand - her other hand holding tight to the purse where she had her cell phone. Then all she would have to do was stall long enough for Clark to get there.

She needed him.

Halfway down the hall, there was a knock on the door and she turned to see Winninger going to answer it as she slipped inside the rest room.

"You're back early."

She hadn't quite closed the door when she heard; "No! Wait! Who are -?"

The words were cut off by a dry, compressed 'popping' that was unmistakably the sound of bullets shot through a silencer.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.**

__

Metropolis Savings & Loan – City Center:

"And you're sure it was Superman?"

Clark frowned at the frenzy of reporters and news crews surrounding the man as he answered questions about the robbery. No-one killed – two taken to hospital and an undisclosed amount of money missing. But it all faded into the background compared to the larger story,

"How did Superman make his getaway?" He had to raise his voice loud to be heard.

One of the reporters looked at him like he was an imbecile, "Where have you been? You know he can fly, right?"

Clark smiled tightly, "I'd heard a rumor."

"He didn't fly this time," Someone volunteered from the crowd.

And no one found that odd? If nothing else, as he worked his way through the crowd to scan the buildings it was encouraging to hear the number of dissenting voices in the face of the evidence they'd been given. Whoever or whatever it was that had done this hadn't managed to completely destroy people's faith in the man they had started to believe in.

Now all Clark had to do was get to the bottom of it before any further damage was done.

Because it was a clever move on Lex's part. And there was no doubt in Clark's mind he was behind it; turn Superman into the enemy Bureau 39 wanted to believe he was in front of the public's eyes and he could 'justify' anything he did in the future, right?

Oh he was clever alright. But that had never been in question had it? In fact if anything it was Clark's underestimation of Lex's capabilities from early on that had led them on the path to where they were now. He'd believed in Lex's capacity to defeat his inner darkness, had thought he could help, had befriended him in times when so many others had walked away and warned him to do the same. It had been a mistake. All of it. And in the end his naivete and the number of times he'd saved Lex's life had led so many others to pain and suffering. There wasn't a single day Clark didn't regret his part in that pain and suffering. Not one. It was his responsibility to put it right this time...

Finding nothing in the buildings or the crowd, he slipped into a deserted alley and took to the sky…

__

Metro Grand Apartments – Metropolis:

Lois held her breath, turned around and peered carefully through the crack in the open door. Nothing was visible at first and then she saw Winninger's hand slapping against the floor palm downwards; slapping, slapping again… and then going still.

She clamped her hand to her mouth, stifling any noise as her heart thundered loudly in her ears and she tried to see more... Another hand reached down and felt Winninger's pulse; Lois's gaze following the rest of the arm upwards until she was looking at a small, ordinary looking guy. Some kind of intern maybe? Okay – she could take him she reckoned - if she could get rid of the gun…

He stood up...and before her wide eyes morphed into a brown haired woman with dull eyes who was – dammit! - heading her way. And if she could change shape then who the hell knew what else she could do? Oh this was b-a-d.

So she quickly and silently closed the door; hoping sincerely the final closure didn't give her away as she backed against the wall – her face contorting with agony when she saw the notebook lying on the ground in the centre of the room. She must have dropped it. And she needed it! Dammit!

Bending at the knee she tried to reach for it, pulling her hand back when she thought she heard a noise outside the door. You can get it Lois She reached again, her fingers closing round it and her knees straightening as the door knob turned...

As the killer entered, Lois held her breath again. The woman coolly unwrapped a bar of scrub soap, tossed the wrapper into the trash can and looked in the mirror as she scrubbed her hands, while Lois stayed flattened between the wall and the door – sending every possible silent prayer she could think of skywards that chameleon girl wouldn't decide to close the door.

She turned on the tap, washed, scrubbed... dear lord how long did it take to wash hands! But before Lois was forced to take a breath to ease her aching lungs, the woman turned, lifted a hand towel, dried her hands… and left…

Five minutes? Ten? Longer? Lois could still barely allow herself to breathe, until, after what felt like a lifetime, she finally heard the main door close and she was brave enough to peer around the door - having counted to fifty to be sure she was alone again.

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she gingerly reappeared from the rest room, "Stay out of trouble he said. Way to go Lois."

She looked down at Winninger's still body, looked at the empty space where his journals had been and then she frowned hard as she started shaking from her bones out - as if the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped fifty degrees. But she was alive and she still had a notebook – every cloud, right?

"This is Lois Lane. I need to report a murder."

__

Daily Planet Offices – Metropolis:

Clark frowned hard when he saw how pale she was as he approached their desks, Jimmy and Perry standing at her shoulder reading whatever was on her screen, "Did I miss something?"

She aimed a weak smile his way, "You know how you said to stay out of trouble?"

He felt a distinct sense of foreboding, "Yes."

"That didn't go so well."

"Lois-"

Her palms were held up in front of her body, "Not my fault this time," They lowered while she grumbled out the rest, "Not that it's ever my fault. This stuff just happens to me."

"What stuff?"

"Winninger's dead. Someone came in while I was there and –"

His breath caught in his chest as he walked round to her side of the desks, "What do you mean while you were there? Are you telling me you were with him when –"

No, hang on – that couldn't be right. She'd been meeting him in a public place, "I thought you were meeting him in the hotel?"

"He changed it," She shrugged, "We were in his apartment."

She'd been alone with the guy when someone walked in and killed him? In front of her? When Clark hadn't been there to make sure nothing happened to her? If anything had happened to her and he hadn't been there to stop it –

He'd never have forgiven himself.

What was he going to do with her? It wasn't like he could guard her 24/7. And if he decided to fill her in on everything and demanded she stay in hiding till it was all over he knew exactly what kind of a reaction he'd get. It would make what Bruce had been subjected to look like a Sunday picnic. Vicky might get mad when she was worried but Lois – Lois got even. She'd throw herself into a one woman mission to bring Lex down again, wouldn't she?

And she might not survive a second run at it.

He stopped behind her, tall enough to read past Perry and Jimmy;

'Only minutes before his death, Dr Winninger produced journals which, he claimed, contained evidence that would demonstrate he had been working for Lex Luthor during the early days of his illegal experimentation into cloning….'

Perry touched the screen and mumbled over his shoulder to Jimmy and Clark, "She doesn't want to write this you know."

"Why doesn't she want to write it, Chief?"

Clark knew the answer to that before Perry answered Jimmy. But like the chief he knew Lois wasn't going to be best pleased about it.

"I can't print it. She doesn't have the journals."

Lois kept typing her story, "She may not have the journals but he told her what they were about and she was there at the time the experimentation was happening if you recall; hence the star witness tag at the Luthor trial. And I do have the one notebook..."

She pulled it out of her drawer, "Except it looks like Greek to me…"

Clark stepped in and took the notebook from her, frowning hard when he noticed her fingers shaking before she folded them into the palm of her hand. He glanced down at the lettering, "It is Greek."

And judging by the first page it was scientific results.

"Lois, a verbal statement isn't worth the paper it's printed on. Without the journals, you've got nothing to check out. The only reason we ran the Trask story without a body was 'cos you had that other agent corroborate it."

Lois began deleting some material off the screen, her silence speaking volumes about how she was feeling. She was more shaken up by what had happened than she was letting anyone else see, wasn't she? But Clark could see. She couldn't hide from him.

He took a breath, "I hope one of the parts you trim back is this…" He pointed at the screen, his other hand settling on her shoulder and squeezing just the once before he let go, "...where it says the killer took the diaries."

Lois frowned up at him, "She did take them."

Purposefully keeping his voice low and calm, he looked down into her wide eyes, "And how would you know that unless you were there?"

"I was there."

"The killer doesn't know that…" He silently willed her to get what he meant, "…unless you tell her in print."

The brief shadow told him she'd got it. The fire that followed telling him she refused to be intimidated by it, "I'm not telling her - not exactly. What I'm doing is making it clear people know she did it and that she'll be hunted down for it. It's the truth and it's our job to report the truth."

Clark couldn't help but smile at her. In her own particular way Lois Lane was a bit of a crusader, wasn't she? She believed in truth and justice. Another thing they had in common…

"I'm with Kent on this," Perry pointed to another part of the text, "And here... Change 'minutes before his death' to 'earlier that day.' Just to be safe. Re-word it some and we can run it without the allegations we don't have proof for yet."

Lois scowled at them all, "How about the part that says the man is dead? Can I leave that in? Is that okay? Or should I re-word it to say he's permanently lacking in oxygen?"

When no-one said anything she typed a few more lines, sent the story to the printer with a gesture of completion, and pushed her chair back – scattering her audience.

Clark frowned again when she stood up, "Where are you going?"

She took a small bottle from her desk drawer, spritzed liquid on the screen, and wiped all the fingerprints off with a small paper towel, "Back to the scene of the crime. If I stay here any longer, I'll have no story left."

"I'll go with you." Because there would be no stopping her would there?

"This is my story," She threw things into her purse and reached for her jacket, not looking at him, "I'm not handing it on to someone else if that's your next suggestion."

"Forget the story. It's got nothing to do with the story," He stood in her way, folding his arms across his chest and waiting for her chin to lift; her gaze clashing with his, "As of now I'm your shadow. Where you go, I follow."

Her eyes widened, "Clark, I just spent three hours with the police. They never mentioned me needing a bodyguard."

"Well you've got one now."

"Smallville" She looked him down and back up and took her own sweet time doing it too, which made him frown for different reasons before she smiled up at him, "You of all people know I'm more than capable of looking after myself. And unless you've taken some self defense classes I'm unaware of I think it's safe to say I'd end up looking after you."

Perry tried to help, "Lois it might be best if you keep Clark with you for now. Just seeing a man with you might -"

When Lois looked very much like she was about to launch into a lecture on sexism, Clark took her elbow and guided her to one side, lowering his head and his voice, "Don't tell me you're not shaken up by this Lois. I saw your hands shaking."

She scowled, glanced across the room and then back into his eyes, "Someone died in the room next to me. I may be tough Smallville but I'm not made of stone."

He rubbed his thumb back and forth against her elbow, subconsciously letting her know he knew that and that the fact she'd made the confession meant something to him, "And keeping moving is your way of dealing with it."

"I _hate_ that you know that about me."

Turning, his fingers still closed around her elbow, he steered them towards the elevators, "I know. But you're stuck with me. Get used to it."

Clark fully expected her to argue with him. He was prepared for that. But if he hadn't already known she was unsettled then he'd have known it when the elevator doors closed; when rather than arguing she took a deep breath, sighed it out and looked at him from the corner of her eye before announcing,

"Well if I'm stuck with you then I guess you better get the whole story…"

He turned to look down at her, "There's more?"

She grimaced, "I know who killed him. I saw her. And I think I've seen her before…"

By the time she'd told him the rest, his mind was made up, "We'll stop by my place after and get some things. I'm staying with you until we get to the bottom of this."

When she didn't argue that one either; he knew she was scared. And he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so unsettled. Lois arguing he was used to, Lois being a pain in the ass he could deal with – Lois showing any signs of vulnerability?

Unreasonably and irrationally it made him want to hold her and tell her it would be alright. But he couldn't do that, could he? Even if he thought for a second that she'd let him…

Lois exited the elevator first, walking out the main doors and onto the sunlit sidewalk, "Perry's right though. Until I get that notebook translated, I don't have a story I can put in print."

She turned around, and bumped into Clark, frowning hard as she stepped back from him, "Okay. If you're shadowing me for a few days then we need to talk about just how closely you're planning on doing that."

He smiled a small smile, "As closely as it takes Miss Lane."

When her eyes narrowed he swallowed a larger smile and informed her, "And I can translate the notebook."

"_You_ can translate Greek"

"Uh-huh," He took her elbow again and guided her towards the crossing, "And several other languages if we ever get stuck again."

Lois quietly extricated her elbow and turned to face him, "Since when?"

There was no way he could tell her how fast he'd learned them so he went with the safer option, "When you go tripping around the world you tend to pick things up faster than you do in a classroom."

Because when rescuing people or trying to help in any way it made sense to be able to communicate with them - he'd learned that one pretty fast on his journey around the world too. But if he was honest with himself he quite liked that Lois was so surprised. If she was gonna keep on surprising him the way she had lately it was comforting to know he could do the same thing to her.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and found her gaping at him. And he was too busy chuckling at her expression to notice what was happening until the last minute…

A truck was roaring down the street, speeding up to make the green light. From behind them came a skateboarder racing down the sidewalk - and then suddenly he lost control; the skateboard flipping out from under his feet, flying into the small of Lois' back and punching her forwards into the street and the path of the truck.

Clark reacted in the blink of an eye; grabbing Lois by the back of her jacket and swinging her in a sweeping arc back onto the sidewalk before he descended on the fallen skateboarder – grabbing him by his shirt, lifting him and planting him on his feet before holding him by his lapels and getting in his face – literally,

"Who sent you?"

The teenager visibly paled, "Hey - chill, dude."

Clark tightened his grip, lifting the guy off the ground, "Who-sent-you?"

"Sent me to do what?"

One of Lois' hands appeared on his forearm, "Clark! Let him go! How could anybody have sent him? My story's not even out yet!"

It was a good point but Clark held on for another long moment; not prepared to take a chance. Who knew where Lex had eyes and ears? There could be someone in the Daily Planet for all they knew. He could have been watching Lois all along – waiting – waiting for the right moment to –

The teenager was staring at him with panic stricken eyes, "Yeah - her story's not even out yet man." He looked at Lois, "What story?"

Clark exhaled and set him back on his feet, patting the lapels flat as he stepped back, "It's a story on the dangers of skateboarders to pedestrians. They're suing when they get run over these days in case you hadn't heard – for millions of dollars…"

His eyes widened. And then he turned tail, grabbed his board and ran away with it tucked under his arm…

When Clark looked at Lois he fully expected a long lecture on being over-protective and paranoid. But yet again she caught him off-guard; smiling at him with a warmth that brought out the green in the brown of her eyes,

"I'm impressed, '_dude_.' Nice moves," She laughed softly, shook her head and began to walk across the street, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was following, "You're just a surprise a minute today, aren't you?"

He caught up with her in two long strides, "I take my bodyguard duties very seriously."

"Just so long as no-one tries to throw me from a tall building, right?" She looked sideways at him with a sparkle eyed mischievous smile, "You're still scared of heights, right?"

Not so much as it happened, but he simply smiled back at her with an equal amount of mischief, "Ah but you have someone else to rescue you from tall buildings, don't you?"

She lifted her chin, "And again with the jealousy. You really need to get over this problem you have with him. It's not his fault he can fly and you can't."

Clark choked back a burst of laughter, "And that's what you look for in a guy is it; the ability to fly?"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it Smallville."

It seemed like the perfect opportunity to ask, so he did, "How come you're so convinced he's a good guy?"

Lois shot him a look of warning, "Don't you dare go joining the end of the world is nigh club."

"I'm not," He pushed the edges of his jacket back and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm just curious why you trusted in him so fast – you're not famous for your belief in the good in people…"

Again she didn't argue, instead focusing her gaze forwards and taking a breath while she considered her answer, her voice so low normal hearing might not have caught it above the sound of traffic and people, "I guess when you look evil in the face you have to believe there's good out there somewhere. Because if there's not…"

She was right. He just wished she hadn't had to look that evil in the face in order to believe there was a balance. But of anything her belief in him made Clark all the more determined to keep doing what he was doing; to help where he could help and most of all to find Lex and put an end to what he should have been there to finish the last time. Maybe if he'd been there before Lois wouldn't have had to face that evil. Maybe he could have protected her then the way he planned on protecting her now.

Lois had recovered from her brief flash of vulnerability with her trademark lift of the chin, "A good reporter learns to trust their gut Smallville. Give it time, "She nodded at him, "You'll get the hang of it."

__

Metro Grand Apartments – Metropolis:

The Forensic people were finishing up when they got there, the police inspector in charge of the investigation joined by a younger FBI Agent Lois knew on sight.

"Did I mention don't touch anything, Lois?"

She smiled sweetly at him from where she'd been pointing out the photographs to Clark, "Moi?"

He smiled and shook his head, turning away to listen to something the inspector said while Clark studied him with narrowed eyes, "How do you know Agent Scardino then?"

"Dan?" Lois looked across at him, surprised by the instant dislike Clark seemed to have taken to him. But then considering their recent run-in's with the FBI it was a natural reaction, "We go way back. He worked a drugs ring case here a couple of years ago and it tied in with a story I'd been working on."

And they'd dated for a while but Clark didn't need to know that…

"I don't think we're going to learn anything here," He glanced around the room, "If it was who you thought it was she'll have been told what to take."

Lois sighed with frustration, her hands on her hips, "I know."

And it was frustrating. To have been so close to what could have been a major lead to Lex and then to have had it stolen from her grasp –

Reluctantly she walked towards the door with Clark at her side, her gaze rising to find a man there talking to one of the officers, "Wait a minute. That's him!"

"That's who?"

She turned her head and gave him a wide eyed glare, "That's who she was before she turned back into – you know…"

Agent Scardino stepped over to her side, "You recognize this guy?"

Ah now how to answer that one without sounding insane? And there was no way to tell if he was a he or a she in chameleon form, was there? So she hedged her bets,

"I could have sworn I saw him here earlier."

The officer introduced him; "This is Paul, Dr Winninger's associate."

"Bit young for an associate aren't we?" Dan got straight to the point the way he always did. It had been one of the things Lois had liked about him when she met him, "Where were you this morning?"

"I was in Washington, D.C. this morning."

"Anyone see you there?"

"The thirty or forty men and women who attended the National Science Council meeting... and heard my presentation… including the Vice President of the United States," He frowned in confusion, "Is that the kind of thing you mean?"

Dan quirked a brow at Lois, "I'd call that an alibi, wouldn't you, Lois?"

Lois smirked at him and then focused her attention back on the other man, "I don't suppose you've bumped into a brown haired girl anywhere recently have you?"

Dan took her arm and guided her out the door, "I think you'll find the questioning part is my job. You're done here. Go home and if you're a good girl I'll call you later and let you know if we find out anything else…"

"Like maybe why the FBI is so interested in this case to begin with?" She turned round in the hallway, waiting until Clark was by her side before she tilted her head towards her shoulder and asked, "I don't suppose you've heard anything about a division of the FBI known as Bureau 39 have you?"

"Where did you hear about Bureau 39?"

"That'd be a yes then."

He gave Clark a once over, Lois smiling when Clark didn't let it intimidate him. In fact, if anything, he seemed to grow a little larger. Not that she thought he was being territorial because – well – that was just dumb frankly. There was no reason why he would feel that way. But she did have to admit it was, well, sweet in a way. Almost as if he felt the need to prove he was capable of jumping to her defense if she needed him to. It was unnecessary – yes. But he really was taking the whole body guard thing very seriously, wasn't he?

And for someone who hadn't been much of a team player until recently, Lois was discovering she quite liked having the back up of a partner…

Dan glanced around them and moved further down the hall, lowering his voice when he knew they'd followed him, "Bureau 39 is dangerous. You'd be better off avoiding it."

Clark gave him a calm glare, "We tried that."

Lois nodded in agreement, "They love us."

Dan checked the hall again, "From what I can glean they're so secretive they don't even know who they all are."

"But they have government approval."

"They're getting funding from somewhere," He frowned, "What did they want with you?"

"We're close personal friends of Superman." She glanced at Clark so he knew not to dispute that one. It was only half-a-lie anyway; one of them knew him, "And apparently that makes us interesting."

"Well in fairness they might have a point there. He was too good to be true up until today."

Lois blinked at him, a frown of confusion developing on her face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dan looked at Clark with disbelief, then back at Lois, "Not like you not to have a finger on things Lois – he robbed a bank today."

She snorted with derision, "The hell he did," Then looked at Clark as Clark grimaced and then back at Dan, "He robbed a bank? Why would he do that?"

"You tell me," Dan folded his arms, "You're the one who knows him."

"There's no proof it was him," Clark folded his arms too and Lois frowned at the pair of them, unimpressed by the massive amounts of testosterone floating in the air.

She glared at Clark, "You _knew_ about this?"

He was still playing the staring game with Dan, "You had enough going on."

"Oh and we're keeping secrets now are we _partner_?"

It at least got her a glance from the corner of his eye, so she joined the party and folded her arms too, "Eye witness accounts? Photographic evidence? Suspected motive? Anything else you're keeping from me?"

Oh he was a piece of work! Hadn't they had a discussion on Superman in the street not half an hour ago? He couldn't maybe have slipped this little gem of information in at that point? Despite showing concern for what had happened to her that morning and a somewhat paranoid sense of bravado in the street with skater boy he'd still been trying to win the dumb byline bet? She was going to kick-his-

"It wasn't him."

"You're sure of that are you?" Dan asked with agent-like calmness.

And Clark answered with rock-like firmness, "I am. He wouldn't do that."

Alright, sticking up for her guy helped some, but she shot him another narrow eyed glare so he'd know she wasn't done with him on this one before turning her attention back to Dan, "There are plenty of people in your own organization who would love the public to think he'd gone dark side. Sounds like a set up to me."

"He didn't fly." Clark added.

"See," Lois unfolded her arms to wave an arm and drop it to her side, "He didn't fly. That's proof enough for me. Why wouldn't he fly away when I'd assume that'd be the one gift bank robbers would sell their balaclava's for?," She lowered her voice and leaned closer to hiss at Clark, "You know he didn't fly, _how_ exactly?"

"I spoke to witnesses at the scene."

She pursed her lips. He spoke to witnesses at the scene. Meaning he'd followed up the story. Without her. When he glanced at her again she cocked her head and smiled a smile that probably looked more like a grimace - just so he knew how deeply in the smelly stuff he was…

"I promise you – it wasn't him," And just to bring the point home he leaned in to add in a low rumbling whisper, "And it occurred to me after talking to you that there might be someone in the city who had the ability to look like him if they wanted to…"

Lois' jaw dropped. And Clark gave her a jerk of his eyebrows that said 'uh-huh'.

She swung her face forwards and beamed at Dan, "It wasn't him. And we've gotta go. Nice seeing you. Call me later –" She grabbed a fistful of Clark's sleeve and tugged hard, "you know – if you hear anything about the case…"

She continued tugging even after he unfolded his arms, speaking to him through gritted teeth as she headed them for the elevators, "You're in _so much_ trouble right now."

"Agent Scardino has your home number?"

Punching the button she swung on him, her eyes filled with incredulity, "Which part of being in trouble wasn't clear for you? You with-held information from me!"

When she let go of his sleeve he folded his arms again, "Were you dating?"

"That's none of you business! When were we planning on telling me about Superman – when I read it in print?"

"I'd have told you – we were a tad busy with the dead guy/you're the only witness thing," He lifted one hand to push his glasses into place, "Did you date long?"

The elevator 'pinged' next to them, doors sliding open top reveal a well dressed elderly couple. Lois smiled tightly at him and stepped in behind them, waiting for Clark to join her before she continued the debate with a lower voice forced out through gritted teeth, "It's none of your business how long I dated him. And a story like that should have been mentioned to me the millisecond your feet touched the floor at the planet."

"It would have been if you weren't so shaken up," He smiled at the couple when they looked over their shoulder, getting a smile in answer before they looked back up at the numbers lighting up in descending order above the door, "I was worried about you. So you did date then."

She'd never had to have so calmly spoken an argument before, "For future reference – even if I'm lying in a pool of my own blood – that kind of information does not get held back from me. And yes – fine – we dated for five months and then he got re-assigned to Washington – happy now?"

The older couple smiled at each other, turned, smiled at Lois and Clark – and Lois and Clark smiled back.

The woman then patted Lois' arm as the doors slid open at their floor, "We used to argue all the time too my dear. But, oh my, was it worth it for the making up!"

When she fanned her face with her hand Lois gasped, "Oh- we're not –" She followed the woman forward a step, swinging an arm in Clark's direction, "There won't be any making up – trust me. We're not-"

When she laughed at the very idea the woman turned in the hallway and smiled a smile that said she thought differently, "Of course you're not dear."

When the doors closed she could hear deep chuckling behind her. He was _laughing_?

She turned oh-so-slowly on her heel and glared hard at him, her hands on her hips, head to one side, eyebrows raised.

"That seems to happen a lot with us in this town doesn't it?"

"What does?"

He glanced upwards just before the elevator 'pinged' for their floor, unfolding his arms and reaching out to take her elbow and firmly turn her around, "People assuming we're a couple."

Lois lifted her elbow high and snatched it out of his grasp, smoothing her jacket, tugging the edge of it down and swiping her hands over her hips before marching through the foyer, "We are not and never ever will be a couple and if I have to take a front page ad out to that effect then believe me I will." When he held the door open for her she smirked at him, "Right now I'm not even sure I want a partner anymore!"

"I'd have told you," They walked out onto the sidewalk.

Lois swung on him, anger and disappointment warring for space in her chest," You should have told me straight away! A partnership doesn't work when one or the other of us keeps _secrets_!"

His voice rose as he stepped in closer, "He didn't do it! And I was worried about you! Murder trumps fake bank robbery every time!"

Lifting her hands, her purse swinging down off one shoulder, she shoved him hard in the chest, "You _ever_," Another shove, "Keep a story _that big_" and another, "from me again" And another before she dropped one hand and used the other to form a pointing finger at his face, "And I will _kick-your-ass_! Got it Smallville?"

None of her shoving had budged him an inch. And he was frowning at her.

He even had the gall to calmly ask her, "And is it the bank robbery we're most annoyed about or is it the fact it was him?"

"He is the story," She swung her pointing finger in the direction of the building behind them, "And you just made me look like a complete idiot in front of Dan!"

Clark refolded his arms, "So we're annoyed because we looked bad in front of our boyfriend?"

Lois had never hated him more than she did right that second, "That's one Smallville," She lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes so he knew she was serious, "Three strikes and you're gone. Don't ever make me look like a fool again. We're either partners or we're not – you choose which one it is…"

There was a long moment while he studied her face and searched her eyes. And then his voice sounded, low and calm and rumbling with just enough softness to make her feel actual pain that he'd held something from her. This was exactly why she worked alone!

"I'm not like the other guys you put your trust in Lois – the ones who let you down."

Damn him. She really did hate that he knew her so well.

She silently cleared her throat and forced her voice not to wobble, "You already did. You weren't here when I could have done with a friend." She nodded and gave him the bottom line, "Don't make me regret trusting you a second time."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN.**

__

Lois Lane's Apartment – Evening:

Lois had the ability to stay angry longer than any woman he'd ever known. But then, in fairness, he knew why she was so angry this time - and what it came down to was trust. But that was the thing with Clark, he knew; no matter how much he wanted to be completely honest with the people closest to him – the simple fact was he never could. Ever. He'd fought against it for years but it didn't change anything.

He could tell himself he did it to protect others. He could tell himself he did it to protect himself from people like those in Bureau 39. And both were true. But it didn't mean he didn't have a part of him that wanted just one person he could tell absolutely everything to and just be who he was.

But as an adult he'd accepted that some things weren't meant to be…

She was still radiating ripples of anger as they made their way to her apartment. Lesser waves maybe when compared to the tsunami of anger and hurt she'd demonstrated in the street earlier – but the tide definitely hadn't turned yet.

And frankly Clark didn't feel like trying to talk her round. He would have told her about the reports. And he had thought she already had enough to deal with. In the greater scheme of things he didn't think this particular one was that big a deal…

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. And when he merely took a deep breath and kept his gaze focused forwards, she eventually sighed and deigned to speak to him, "I still don't see why you need to stay over."

"We've discussed this five times already," He knew, he'd kept note.

And it hadn't been as big a problem before they'd argued.

"So if chameleon girl isn't caught it means I get a permanent roomie does it?"

"How about we discuss that when we've followed every lead we have?"

Just before they reached the front of her house, a man in a motorized wheelchair approached them, both Lois and Clark having to step aside to let him pass.

From his peripheral vision Clark saw Lois lift her chin and turn her face to study his profile, "Well in that case I think we should work through tomorrow too."

He smiled a small smile, "Yeah 'cos it's unheard of for you to work a Sunday under normal circumstances…"

"I wasn't the only one hanging round the office last Sunday afternoon," She quirked her brows, "So if you're suggesting I'm the only one who –"

Before she could finish, Clark noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, his head jerking in time to see the wheelchair spin around to face them...

"Lois move!"

At the same moment a motorcycle backfired down the street, he saw two flashes from the wheelchair. Almost simultaneously Clark pushed Lois, virtually lifting her off the ground before she stumbled backwards and landed on the steps to her building. He then spun, stepped into the way – and reached a hand out to catch the bullets before they struck his chest.

Automatically he blew hard; spinning the wheelchair away.

Lois was scrambling to her feet, her eyes flashing with annoyance, "What the hell was- "

"Stay back"

When the frown he sent her way to accompany the firm words made her baulk for a second, he left her where she was and hurried down the street to the wheelchair. Not that he could do it at any great speed when he could feel her watching him. And it cost. Because as the wheelchair slowed down and stopped it was already unoccupied, Clark halting in his tracks to turn a circle and search the street.

He saw pedestrians coming home from work carrying brief cases and grocery sacks; a car pulling away driven by a white-haired woman; a delivery man hopping back into his double parked van… The shooter could have been anyone. And that was if they were an ordinary person. If they were someone who could change appearance or vanish into a green mist or -

"For the record; that _hurt_!"

He spun to face her, "Don't sneak up on somebody at a time like this. Didn't I tell you to stay back?"

He closed his hand, concealing the bullets.

Lois scowled up at him, "A time like what? And since when do I ever do anything you tell me to do?"

There were times when a part of him dearly wanted to shake her, "Somebody tried to kill you – or did you miss that part?"

Her eyes widened and to his amazement she smiled, "Motorcycle backfires don't tend to do that much damage in my experience," She shook her head, still obviously amused.

And then her gaze fell on his closed fist, "What's in your hand?"

"What?" He frowned, his frustration levels rising.

Lois stepped closer, "What are you hiding in your hand?"

With her head leaning in the direction of his left hand, it was obvious which one she meant. But Clark lifted his right hand and showed her his palm; waggling his fingers in front of her face for effect,

"Nothing. See?"

And while she scowled he clenched the other hand, crushing the bullets.

Her chin lifted, "Other hand wise ass."

Clark let the pulverized lead slip from his hand before he lifted it and waggled his fingers the same way, his mouth quirking sarcastically, "Happy now?"

Her eyes narrowed.

But he'd already dropped his hand and taken her elbow to turn her back towards her building. When she snatched it free he shook his head a barely perceptible amount. Was it any wonder she got in trouble so often when she had absolutely no perception of danger? With Clark it was an occupational hazard of sorts. He saw so many things happening around him at the same time; his perception allowing him to see things in a different time frame to pretty much anyone else on the planet. Even now he knew where everyone was in the street, what they were all doing, what direction they were heading in, who had lifted a hand or taken a breath. And he was ciphering out the varying sounds from halfway across the city and even further away. It was what he did.

And yet while he had all that going on he was still completely aware of Lois' heart rate; the slight increase telling him she was as suspicious of her surroundings as he was. And she hadn't seen what he had. So it told him just how wary she was. She knew things were going on that they had no control over.

He just wondered if she was as aware of who was behind it as he was.

What he didn't get was why Lex would try to kill her when she was the logical bargaining point to get to Chloe…

He relaxed a little when they took the steps into her building and the main doors closed behind them, Lois grumbling at him as she checked her mail box;

"You're seeing things that aren't there. You've been doing it all day. And lemme tell you something Smallville; the whole grabbing my elbow to steer me places?" She slammed the door shut, flicking through the letters and junk mail as she continued on automatic pilot up the stairway, "It needs to stop. I've been walking upright and getting to where I need to go since before I was out of nappies."

Clark shook his head again, for some irrational reason his gaze focused on the sway of her hips as she went up the stairs in front of him.

"And if you ever push me over again –"

She suddenly turned round, her eyes widening when his gaze shot up to clash with hers. She knew where he'd been looking didn't she? Caught. But then what did she expect wearing what she was wearing? She'd worn it to get the dead doctors attention after all so she was well aware of the fact it was designed to get attention.

A skirt that short + those legs…

She had no one to blame but herself. So he simply lifted his brows and challenged her to call him on it.

And she thought about it. The fact he knew her well enough to see the thought process crossing her expressive eyes making him smile. But when he smiled her eyes narrowed and her chin rose. But she didn't call him on it. She simply turned on her heel and continued up the next set of stairs.

Though he could have sworn she swayed her hips a little more…

In Lois' head she'd probably decided if he was going to check her out she'd give him something to look at. And the thought made him chuckle silently as he followed her.

"And anyway, I don't see why chameleon girl would want to kill me. She didn't even know I was there…"

Clark asked the question aloud the minute it entered his head, "You don't know that. If she was one of Lex's creations she may have been instructed not to do anything more than she did."

The second he saw her steps falter, he regretted saying it out loud.

But she recovered before he could say anything to make it right, "I doubt he wants me dead Clark. That's not how he works."

She stopped and began unlocking the first of the three locks on her heavy door, "He's one of those cats that likes to play with the mouse first."

Was that what he'd done with her the first time? Toyed with her? The articles he'd read hadn't really put a lot of her experience into the bigger picture, had they? She'd reported everything in order and told everything that came out at the trial. But they'd been lacking in her usual touch, hadn't they? And it had left him wondering at the time just how much hadn't been reported in them because it was either too difficult for her to report or too personal. The thought that Lex had left such a lasting mark on her causing anger to build inside him…

"Let's just get this clear. Skater boy tripped. And what you just heard was a motorcycle backfiring." She glanced over at him as she worked on the second lock, "Trust me. I'm more useful to him alive."

Clark tried to backtrack, "It mightn't have been him. We don't know where the real Tina Greer is."

It was wishful thinking and she knew it; her look of disbelief saying it all, "Yeah right. Eccentric scientist who worked for Lex decides to make his journals public and suddenly a Smallville meta-human turns up and bumps him off. No connection there."

She rolled her eyes and worked on the third lock.

Okay, if blunt was what it was going to take for a bit of a reality check then so be it, "My paranoia might not be paranoia then, might it?"

Lois shrugged, swinging the door open, "Well you're two for two so far. The only danger to me out there was caused by guess who? I'll bet you've left a bruise."

Without any proof of what he'd really done he went for a more obvious option, "But I did save you from falling under a truck earlier. Doesn't that earn me any brownie points?" He followed her inside, purposefully trying to lighten the tone of the conversation as he lowered his glasses and scanned all her rooms at once, "Maybe I should wear the cape next time."

"I doubt you'd wear it as well."

"He saves you and gets undying devotion. I save you and I don't even get a 'thanks Clark'?" Happy there wasn't anyone else in the apartment, he pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned to look at her as she tossed her purse and keys down on a counter top, "Maybe I should take flying lessons too."

Lois snorted gracefully, moving further into the kitchen part of the open plan room, "Let me know how that goes for you."

When she lifted the coffee pot to fill it with water he turned his head, the sounds of sirens in the distance filtering through.

"Am I allowed to order in Chinese food or should I worry the delivery boy might try to beat me to death with an egg roll?"

Clark shifted his weight from one foot to the other, frowning at the large windows lining one wall of the room. He could hear the police radios now. And if he wasn't quick there would be another set of pictures for the morning papers; pictures that wouldn't do his alter ego's name any good…

But he was torn. He'd already let her down once by not being there when she was witness to a murder – if anything happened when he left – and after what had just happened…

"Oh for goodness sake," She walked back around the counter and stood in front of him, lifting her chin so she could look up into his eyes; her voice softer – her tone sincere, "Fine. The truck was a good catch; literally. But I'm safely tucked into my version of Fort Knox now and if he wanted me that badly he'd have got me by now. Whatever point in his twisted game he's at he's obviously not set up well enough to have me sample his special brand of hospitality again. So I'm going to take a shower, I'm going to order in Chinese food and you are going home to that quirky apartment of yours."

"Lois-" He frowned when she placed her palms on his chest and started to push him back towards the door.

"Lois nothing. If I have a problem I'll yell so loud Superman will hear me in Canada…"

She dropped her hands when he had his back at the door, "Go home. And as a concession I'll allow you to come over in the morning so we can translate the notebook – that's as good a deal as you're getting outta me Smallville. Don't make me kick you out."

Clark wasn't happy about it. But he could now hear shots being fired across town. And the sooner he went to stop what was happening the sooner he could come back and keep an eye on her as someone she wouldn't turn away so easily.

But he ducked down to look into her eyes before he left, "Lock all the locks. And don't order in. Surely even you can manage a tin of something?"

"Leaving voluntarily or being kicked out Clark?"

"Tin of something Lois."

She shook her head, a smile twitching her mouth as she reached round him to open the door; her head cocked to one side and a mischievous sparkle on her eyes, "It's good to know you think I can manage to open a tin without causing grievous bodily harm to myself. But I think you'll find I can manage better than that. Go away."

When he stepped into the hall he turned, his voice firm, "All the locks."

"Yes Mom."

He backed away as she began to close the door, "And no answering the door to anyone."

"Uh-huh, 'cos he's likely to send someone who knocks…"

Clark puffed his cheeks out as he looked down the hall, then back to where she was still standing in the gap; her eyes sparkling at him. There was no way to tell how long he'd be gone, was there? And what if the guy in the wheelchair was still hanging around? What if the girl who could teleport was nearby? What if -?

Lois' voice broke his train of thought, the unbelievably soft tone wrapping around him and squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"Smallville. I'm fine. Go."

Well at least she wasn't still angry at him.

He waited until he heard the locks all slide into place before he quickly scanned the floors above and below. Then he raised his hands to his shirt and moved towards the nearest window…

_  
Metropolis Central Bank - Late Evening:_

"Look! There in the sky!" The police officer raised an arm and pointed skywards, "Its Superman!"

His partner looked upwards, "It can't be. He's already here."

Clark could hear what everyone was saying on the ground as he took in every last detail of the scene before changing his angle of descent. The building was surrounded with heavily armed officers; a SWAT team pulling in. Two helicopters were circling in the air; one police - one local news with a camera crew. That would help his cause.

The public would question what was going on if they saw two of him…

His cape billowed out behind him as he lowered to the rooftop, his feet touching the concrete as _Superman_ turned away from the thieves he was assisting.

It was surreal. Clark wasn't looking at himself – not Clark looking at Clark anyway. But then he had the suit to thank for that. Instead he was looking at somebody's interpretation of what he looked like; they had the height and the build and the coloring and the hair, and a pretty fair representation of the suit. The face, however, was someone else's…

"Nice suit."

_Superman_ simply stared at him.

The thieves stepped forwards to flank him, glancing nervously back and forth between the two caped men before pointing automatic weapons at Clark.

Which made him shrug before he folded his arms, any hint of amusement he felt at their bravado held firmly inside as he inclined his head the tiniest amount; "Gentlemen."

They opened fire and Clark allowed the bullets to ricochet off him for a moment before he began walking forwards, bright sparks coming from the guns and off his chest. Out of bullets by the time he got within six feet of them, one produced a hand gun and pointed it at Clark's face; his hand shaking.

Clark glanced calmly at him, "I think you'll find that a little pointless."

But the man pulled the trigger regardless while _Superman_ backed away.

Clark remained still and unblinking while the bullet hit his eye, flattened, and dropped to the ground at his feet. When he looked at the man his brown eyes widened. And when they both turned to run after Superman, the imposter raised his arms – and tossed them at Clark.

Who unfolded his arms, caught them and set them gently on their feet.

But it was as much of a distraction as his doppelganger required – a second figure appearing at his side and making Clark hesitate for a split second – and then frown as Superman became Tina and they both disappeared into a fine sheen of green mist.

_That_ was beginning to get irritating.

With a small breath he looked skywards at the news crews, satisfied that at least the event had been captured. And then he looked at each of the remaining thieves in turn before calmly grabbing fistfuls of the backs of their jackets and lifting them off the ground,

"I believe we're done here."

When he looked from one to the other, they both nodded frantically.

So he lifted them into the air, ignoring the flailing of their legs as he floated over the edge of the roof and slowly descended to the ground, where several officers immediately stepped forwards to place them under arrest.

What had happened had obviously been radioed down from above, "We thought he was you…"

"He wasn't." Clark lifted back into the air.

"Thanks Superman."

He nodded once, a small smile on his face as he raised a fisted hand above his head and soared high enough for nobody to be able to see what direction he took.

__

Lois Lane's Apartment - Metropolis:

The knife was hitting the cutting board, chopping the living daylights out of three kinds of lettuce, tomato, cucumber, chick peas, and a few other ingredients. Having changed into worn jeans and a loose Met U sweatshirt Lois set the knife to one side and scooped the ingredients into a wooden salad bowl.

She stopped, sure she'd heard something; the hair on the back of her neck tingling. Holding her breath she strained to hear, her hand hovering over the knife. But it was quiet, so she exhaled and continued what she was doing.

Nope, wait. There it was again.

She wiped her hands on a cloth, her gaze skimming around the large room to the windows facing onto the street. The shears were drawn, but they billowed a little with a warm breeze from one open window. Other than that, nothing – she was obviously loosing her mind.

Did something move? Her breath caught. Yes, someone or something was definitely out there. So she glanced at her purse lying at the end of the counter, side stepping towards it so she could reach in for her cell phone…

She dialed Clark's number – he couldn't be far away, "Come on, Clark. Answer!"

But he didn't. So much for her great protector…

Maybe she was wrong? Maybe there was nothing there? Maybe all Clark's paranoia had rubbed off on her? Hitting 911 but not connecting, she moved across the room to the windows.

And saw shadowy movement again on the other side – in mid air - floating.

Her heart caught for an entirely different reason; hands reaching out to draw the shears a little to the side so she could see red boots suspended in the air.

Damping her dry lips with the tip of her tongue, she cleared her throat, "Would you like to come in?"

She held the curtain aside for him, stepping back as he dropped down, ducked his head and came in through the window.

He stood tall, stunningly blue eyes examining her face while her pulse tripped merrily through her veins, "If I were you I'd want to know what I was doing outside the window."

"Just 'hanging' around huh?" Lois smiled at her own joke, "You wouldn't by any chance be convinced I'm in mortal peril, would you?"

It was truly ridiculous how pleased she was to see him yet again.

"Are you?"

"In mortal peril?"

"Yes."

"No more than usual; no."

"You place yourself in danger a considerable amount."

Lois lifted her brows, her eyes sparkling with amusement, "Pot meet kettle."

His gorgeous mouth quirked into a hint of a smile that warmed his eyes, "I have a few advantages over you."

Did he ever. And she suddenly wished she'd changed into something nicer than jeans and a sweatshirt, "You know there's someone running around Metropolis pretending to be you?"

"Not anymore."

Well that was good then. Another thought occurred to her, "Do you know who it was?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"I believe so."

Not much of a talker, was he? And when someone couldn't hold up their side of the conversation Lois had a tendency to ramble, didn't she? But if she rambled she'd end up looking like a gibbering idiot in front of him. And if that happened she'd never forgive herself. So she took a breath and made herself look away from his amazing eyes.

Which brought her gaze briefly to his mouth. No not his mouth Lois. Mouth bad.

She looked down his neck to where his wide chest rose and fell with even breaths. Wow his chest was broad. And that suit of his was fitted. She wondered if he worked out. Did he have to work out? Were the muscles she could see natural? If he were to take off-

Mentally picturing him without items of clothing – bad - _bad Lois_…

Her gaze shot back up to tangle with his, her mouth pursed tight as colour rose on her cheeks. Great.

A deliciously slow smile slid onto his mouth. And the room was suddenly ridiculously warm, even with the window open.

"Erm…so –" Think of something to say Lois! Think. She latched onto something he'd already said, "So why didn't we use the door then? Not your style huh?"

He quirked a single brow, muscled arms lifting to cross over his wide chest, "I'd have thought answering the door would be inadvisable if you're in any form of danger."

Lois smiled at that one, "You sound like Clark."

"If he said you shouldn't answer the door then I would say that was sound advice."

"Except if you'd knocked the door then I wouldn't have answered it, would I?"

Thick dark lashes brushed his skin; once, twice and then, "I thought it might be better if I stayed inconspicuous."

It gave her an excuse to look his suit down and back up; her mouth dry when she looked back into his eyes, "I'd change tailors if you're aiming for the undercover look."

Undercover. Under _covers_. Lois Lane you're going to hell.

"You should allow your friend Clark to keep you company. That might be less conspicuous."

Lois tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. But if it came to a choice between Clark and Superman to keep her company then she knew which one got her vote. Not like she could say that to his face though, was it? So she turned towards the kitchen,

"Are you staying for dinner?"

She felt rather than saw him follow her across the room, "No, thank you. I have a few errands. But I'll come back and check on you."

Turning to face him with the counter between them, she smiled at his words, "Errands. It's funny. I never think of Superman having to run errands. I doubt anyone does."

"I do have a life."

"Really?" O-oh and now she was intrigued – a million and one questions entering her mind and demanding to be asked first, "What kind of life?"

"A busy one - one that might be less so if certain people would allow a friend to stay with them…"

See and now she felt like a small child who'd just been told off. Here she was monopolizing him when he had an entire city full of people to look after – and beyond most likely. Who was she to expect him to come flying every time she got into any kind of trouble? Clark had been right; realistically all she needed him for was when she was falling off tall buildings…

Well… maybe not _all_ she needed him for…

"Will you be alright?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

After searching her eyes for the longest time he nodded too, "I'll be-"

"Around?" She smiled at him.

He smiled back before turning and walking towards the window; the rich red of his cloak whispering with the movement. And Lois found herself following him without thinking, surprised when he chose the door rather than the window.

He turned in the hallway the way Clark had, "Lock your doors and windows Lois."

"I will. I promise."

She closed the door and then the window – making sure both of them were locked like she'd been told to – smiling as she wandered back into the kitchen.

He took time out of everything else he did to check in on her. That had to be a good sign, didn't it? Knowing he was 'around' made her feel – cared for - safe. And it wasn't a bad feeling.

Nope. It wasn't bad at all.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY.**

__

Outside Lois Lane's Apartment – Early Morning:

Clark flicked over the pages of the morning paper while he sat on Lois' doorstep. At least the sun had come up and there were enough people milling around for him not to feel like the last person left on the planet. There had been times during the night when he'd either been floating above her apartment, or where he now was sat on the stoop, when he'd almost convinced himself he could feel a chill in the air too.

And it was weird to have felt that way, because normally the smaller hours of the night were the ones he liked best. When the city slept, when people were all safely tucked up in their beds and only the night-workers milled around the streets or to and from their work - and the crime rate was much lower - which probably had something to do with why he liked it so much. It was the only time he had to really relax. Not that he ever switched off; not properly.

But he had managed a few hours sleep on the stoop and then he'd flown home, changed into jeans and a black v-necked sweater and picked up the paper and two coffees on the way back… Okay so her coffee was cold by now – but he could warm it with his heat vision before he took it in.

No major disasters had befallen the city. And nothing had happened to Lois. She was safe. Yup, it was pretty great morning in his humble opinion…all was well…

So his smile was genuine when Lois' building manager left.

Inside Lois squeezed a glob of tooth paste onto her toothbrush and started brushing vigorously. When she finished, she turned on the tap water in the sink. Nothing.

She sighed – great - and with a mouthful of toothpaste she left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. But when she tried the sink there; no water – so she crossed to the fridge, took a bottle of water out, rinsed over the sink and then picked up the phone,

"Mrs. Tracewski?- Hi - Lois Lane. Oh, you know. Any idea when that might be? Really – that long?" She wondered if she had enough bottled water in the fridge to make coffee with…

There was a knock at the door.

"As soon as humanly possible, Mrs. Tracewski - thank you."

She hung up as she walked to the door, sure it had to be Clark, but looking through the peephole just in case. It wasn't Clark. And her luck was turning some, so she opened the door with a smile for her landlord, "Morning Mr. Tracewski – I was just talking to your wife – she said it'd be a couple of hours before you could get to me… Not that I'm complaining you understand…"

The older man walked in with toolbox in hand, glancing around the large room while Lois closed the door and followed him in. But once he'd set his toolbox on the kitchen counter, instead of getting to work the way he usually did, he turned and stepped towards her. And it was then that she looked into his eyes…

It couldn't be.

She swallowed, automatically backing up a little, "So - Mr. Tracewski, how's it going?"

Her gaze slid from side to side, searching for the best way out while he got between her and the door. It wasn't her landlord. But the second the realization hit her with a dark certainty, it was already too late –he had reached out, had grabbed her neck – and even though Lois tried every trick in the book to fight him off - she couldn't. He was freakishly strong – and by grasping at his fingers and struggling Lois could prevent him from tightening enough to make her pass out - but she didn't have enough strength to get away.

So she did what she could. And unable to form a name she simply yelled, silently praying someone might hear...But the sound soon became a croak and then a hoarse whisper as Tracewski got a better grip, lifting her kicking feet off the ground, tightening enough to prevent her making another sound - and then enough to choke the air from her lungs.

Lois began to see stars, the edges of her vision blurring. She struggled and kicked and tried to pry his fingers loose. But then it got dark, she felt the world begin to spin – her kicking floundered, and then she went limp...

The front door blasted open and Clark rushed in, his eyes widening at the sight of her attacker, but his concern solely focused on Lois, "_Let her go!_"

The man backed away, dragging an unconscious Lois with him; her heels dragging along the floor.

While Clark stalked towards him, fists bunched at his sides, his voice threaded with barely controlled anger, "I said let her go - now! Trust me when I tell you, you really don't want to take me on."

Abruptly Tracewski pushed Lois' body at Clark, forcing Clark to act quickly before she hit the ground. She fell into his arms, limp as a rag-doll, and his heart twisted painfully as he lowered her gently to the floor, his voice a husky whisper as he brushed her hair back from her pale face,

"Lois! I've got you."

He glanced around the now empty room before laying her flat, fear gripping his chest in a vice when he suddenly realized he couldn't hear the familiar rhythm of her heartbeat. _No!_

Quickly he pinched her nose, leaning down to breathe air into her mouth. And when it only took the one controlled breath before she coughed and spluttered and - breathed - he exhaled.

Long lashes flickered and her beautiful eyes opened, widening at the sight of his face so close to hers, "Clark? Oh, Clark... Clark...he…"

"It's all right now, you're okay..." He smoothed another strand of soft hair off her cheek as she cleared her throat to try and remove the hoarse edge from her voice, "He's gone."

"I - I couldn't breathe. It was – it was my landlord - Mr. Tracewski. Or at least-"

Clark leaned back on his haunches as she tried to sit up, pushing onto her elbows, "No, it wasn't. It must have been someone else. I saw the real Mr. Tracewski leave."

"Well whoever - or whatever it was - tried to kill me..."

And almost succeeded! He let his gaze rove over her face, checking every feature, "I'll find him. I promise."

And when he did…

But when he tried to push upright, she reached out, her hands sliding over his shoulders and her voice so low it twisted his heart again,

"No!" She clung to him, her eyes beseeching, "Don't go."

Clark frowned at the tremor in her voice, glancing briefly at the open door as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head into the hollow of his neck.

"Please."

The muffled, whispered, exhaled 'please' tore him apart. And he could no more have left her to chase after someone who was, in all likelihood already gone, than he could have survived with Kryptonite in his pocket. So he wrapped an arm around her waist, sitting down and drawing her onto his lap before he smoothed a palm over her hair,

"I won't. I'm here. I'm right here."

Lois stayed that way for a long time, long past the stage when she could breathe calmly and her heart rate had returned to normal and she began to feel the beginnings of rising anger. But it wasn't just anger at her attacker, oh no – it was anger at herself too; at her own weakness. Because not only had she been unable to fend off her attacker, she had been clinging to Clark's reassuring strength like a drowning woman for entirely too long.

She wasn't some weak pathetic waif of a female who needed to be held in strong arms in order to feel safe. Even if feeling so safe felt so good. Dammit.

So with a deep breath that filled her nostrils with the scent of fresh laundry detergent and an underlying hint of something she knew was pure Clark Kent she willed herself to face him, avoiding his searching gaze until she was further back,

"I'm okay."

The large hand that had been smoothing her hair stilled, his palm cradling the back of her head as he searched her eyes; his deep voice vibrating the air between them, "Sure?"

Lois nodded, damping her lips and then biting down on her lower lip, "Just shook me up some. I'm good now."

"We should go get you checked out."

She shook her head, "No, not like it's the first time someone has tried strangling me, is it? We both know at most I'll lose my voice for a few days," She tried a small smile on for size, "So start crossing your fingers…"

The smile warmed his eyes to a darker blue, "Well the peace and quiet would be nice."

"So long as we both remember it won't be permanent."

When they smiled together at the memory of the last time it had happened, she suddenly felt vulnerable, especially when the fingers at the back of her head threaded a little into her hair. So she dropped her gaze to the base of his throat and swallowed, grimacing at the pain the simple action caused her.

The fingers stilled, "Hurts?"

"Yes. But nothing I can't handle. You can let me up now."

But he didn't move and it brought her gaze back up, her brows wavering in question.

The softness in his voice caught her unawares, "Its okay you know…"

Sitting on his lap being held? Oh she didn't think so. Just because someone had almost strangled her to death didn't mean she'd lost her mind. He was there was all; right place, right time… totally the wrong guy…

"Look Smallv-"

The arm around her waist tightened briefly, "You were almost killed Lois. Showing vulnerability after something like that doesn't make you weak. You don't need to hide from me. We're partners…"

And with that he gently set her off his lap and released her before pushing to his feet and offering her a large hand.

Lois blinked at it for a split second, frowning a little before placing her hand in his and watching as long fingers folded around hers. He'd just made it simple for her to get out of an awkward situation and she appreciated that – she did. But –

When she was on her feet, his thumb rubbed back and forth over the back of her hand, his voice a husky rumble above her head. And he was close enough that the words tickled against the wisps of hair on her forehead,

"And friends."

Lois lifted her chin and looked into his eyes, her frown still in place, "I don't need-"

He let go of her hand, "I'm gonna check outside. I'll be right back."

For a moment she stayed in the one place, her hand tentatively rubbing the angry bruise that was forming on her neck. Okay, almost dying was a good excuse for feeling tearful she supposed. But if he continued being nice to her she might have to hit him. She hated feeling so emotional. Hated it

By the time he came back she was making coffee.

And she could feel his gaze on her, so she cleared her aching throat, "Gone, right?"

"Yes."

She nodded, "But it was one of them, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

At least he hadn't tried to sugar coat it for her; she wasn't an idiot after all. So she nodded again, finding it easier to continue the conversation when she wasn't looking at him – her head bowed as she went through the motions of laying out mugs, "And it's him, isn't it?"

There was a long moment of tense silence and then; "Yes, I'd say so."

Lois bit down hard on her lower lip, frowning hard as her vision blurred. Damn it! But when she felt the air displace behind her, she cleared her throat again and forced the raw emotions back down inside, locking them away where they belonged before she lifted her chin defiantly and filled their mugs, "Right. Well we better get to work then. Seems like we've got some catching up to do…"

Turning she pushed a mug in Clark's general direction, avoiding looking at him while he accepted it – his fingertips brushing briefly against hers.

"Lois-"

She stepped past him and walked to the hall table, pulling open the drawer and searching out the keys she hadn't used in a long, long time. In fact, all things considered, it was just as well she'd never got round to facing her demons with a spring clean, "Down here."

"Where are we going?"

"I learnt a trick or two from my cousin along the way."

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs at the end of her hall, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure he'd followed before frowning at the door and shrugging the overly long sleeve of her sweater back so she could fit the key to the lock. The heavy door swung open, a hint of mustiness in the air indicating how long it had been since she'd last ventured into the room. Not that she'd ever forgotten it was there.

"What is this place?" Clark's deep voice held a hint of the frown she knew he'd be wearing.

"The building was a warehouse before it became apartments. I have double the space I live in. And this," She tugged on a long thread inside the doorway, light illuminating the space as she walked further in before turning round and waving an arm out to one side, "Is the wall of weird - Lane style."

She saw his eyes widen behind his glasses.

And lifted her chin a little higher, waiting for his gaze to lock with hers before she smiled sarcastically, "Everyone needs a hobby, right?"

__

Unknown Location – Mid America:

He turned his head sharply, cracking the bones in his neck before he fixed his gaze firmly on the female figures dressed in matching black in front of him, his voice deathly calm,

"Did I say I wanted her dead?"

When neither one made a reply he slammed his palms down on the heavy desk, leaning forwards to ask in a louder voice, "Did I say I wanted her dead?"

The Doctor stood beside them took a breath, "They won't answer anything beyond the pre-conditioned replies. That was your idea if you recall."

Lex's mouth formed a narrow line while he strived for patience, pushing against his palms before he sat down in his leather chair, "Recall mission order G-7."

When there wasn't an immediate response he added in deliberately slow tones, "356BC – Recall mission order G-7."

"Create doubt, bank robbery assistance: Mission Complete. Eliminate target Winninger: Mission Complete. Create doubt, jewelry robbery: Mission Interrupted. Instill fear target Lane: Mission Complete."

"Review final mission."

He listened with barely contained anger as the scenario was described to him for the second time. And if it wasn't for the fact he knew Lane still lived he would already have been reaching for the gun in the top drawer of his desk, "Define: fear G-7."

"Fear: dread, terror, horror, panic, alarm, dismay, apprehension, anguish, angst –"

"You see the problem here?" The Doctor took a deep breath and cocked a brow at Lex while the woman continued rhyming off the varying definitions of fear in a flat voice, "The conditioning methods have had issues."

Lex shot him a calm glare, "When she adds death to the definition of fear then her actions may be somewhat better explained, don't you think?"

"What greater fear is there than the fear of death to those who have no choice but to face it?"

Leaning back in his chair, he formed a tent with his long fingers, considering the subjects in front of him while he continued addressing the Doctor, "Then there are flaws in your conditioning methods Doctor; that much is obvious. Perhaps your own immortality has clouded your judgment."

"Allowing the subjects the ability to think for themselves-"

Laying his hands down on the desk, he leaned his head to one side, "Would defeat the purpose of their creation. They are here to serve the greater purpose, Doctor - nothing more."

"But with the newer ones we've discovered that giving them the ability to think for themselves has allowed them to adapt to the situation and work as a team. If unable to complete their mission with the initial orders they can re-evaluate and-"

"Indeed," Pulling out the drawer, he pushed back from the desk and walked around to face the Doctor, staring into the eye not covered by a patch, "Well I hope the upgrade proves more competent. Because with Lane dead I could have lost the one guarantee I have that I'll get what I want. Emotional ties are the one thing we can rely on in our enemies' compatriots. Emotions are weaknesses; hence why our subjects here are supposed to remain emotionless. So whatever upgrades the replacement for this one has had better not include any hint of emotion Doctor Savage."

As he finished he cocked his head, raised an arm – and while still looking at the doctor he placed the barrel of the gun to G-7's forehead, "Do I make myself clear?"

He pulled the trigger.

Vandal Savage continued to look back at him, a small smile forming on the corners of his mouth, "Crystal clear Mister Luthor."

Lex took a deep, calming breath as he lowered his arm, "Good. Now let's see what else we can do to instill fear in Miss Lane…"

__

Lois Lane's Apartment - Metropolis:

Clark set a folder to one side, glancing up at Lois from between the rim of his glasses and the ends of his fringe. He still couldn't believe everything he was reading and seeing. But his incredulity at the information she'd collected over the years was miles behind his concern for why she'd been so driven. So - obsessed…

And she was so calm about it.

They'd been sat cross-legged on the floor of the large room for most of the day. And when he'd suggested they move into the comfort of her living room she'd merely quirked her finely arched brows the once and informed him;

"None of this gets to go in there."

"Why?" He'd asked.

"Because it's bad enough it's still in here, that's why."

So that Clark had known instinctively she felt bringing any of the files or pictures into her home would be a violation. It made him wonder if her garden was a kind of 'safe place' for her. Wasn't like she'd been much of a gardener before…

Lois blew a strand of hair out of her face and glanced at the file he'd set down; "Make sure that goes back in the same place. If we need to find anything fast I need to know I can find it again."

"How long did it take to gather all this together?"

"A long time," She smirked, "I'm nothing if not thorough."

And she wasn't kidding about that, was she? Not judging by the walls covered in photographs and newspaper clippings dating back to before she'd even arrived in Smallville and the varying charts and little pieces of string she had linking information together. If it had been anyone but Lois with a room like this –

The question had been sitting like a dead weight in his gut for hours, "What happened?"

She shrugged her narrow shoulders, "I collected everything that looked like it might have a link – no matter how small. It's what a good reporter does."

"That's not what I meant." He kept his voice purposefully calm, "I need you to tell me everything that happened back then."

She didn't look at him, "Well it's all in here – the before, during and after - happy reading Smallville."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well I don't know about you, but those of us who haven't been disappearing out of this room for ten or fifteen minutes here and there are ready to take a break…"

With a frown he pushed onto his feet and followed her out of the room, "I can memorize everything in this room Lois but it won't give me the details."

"Yeah," She snorted gracefully, "Good luck with the memorizing. Guess that's what you get for sunning yourself on a beach somewhere with a Mai Tai, isn't it? I did mention you'd messed one hell of a party while you were gone."

Clark wrestled with his own frustration, "How many times do I have to tell you I'd have been here-"

She swung on him, her eyes flashing with anger, "But you weren't. And something in that damn room pieced together with whatever's in Winninger's notebook might be the only thing stopping him from getting his hands of his precious immortality gene! So you can regret not being there as much as you damn well please but lemme tell you something – it won't change it. It won't change any of it. Wallow on your own time, okay?"

When she turned again, he stepped forwards and captured her elbow, tugging her round and spreading his feet as he used his other arm to wrap round her waist. Because he knew she was going to fight, and she did – her hands shoving his chest hard,

"Get off me. Don't make me hurt you Smallville – I_ mean it_!"

Clark allowed her to get back a little, but not so far that she could get away. Not that that was likely, "I can't change the past Lois – but I can work with you to stop whatever happened happening again. _IF_ you trust me."

"I don't want to trust you!" She practically spat it in his face, shoving him in the chest again, "I want to hunt down that sick son-of-a-"

"That's what I want too. We'll find him. But to do that we've got to work together. This isn't some dumb competition for a byline Lois – we have to work together; as a team. _We_. Partner's – remember?"

She struggled again, but it was with less effort than it had been before. And whether that was because she knew she wasn't getting anywhere or because the truth of his words had sunk in, Clark didn't know. But it was a step in the right direction…

Eventually her hands dropped from his chest, her brows still creased in a fierce frown above her flashing eyes as she searched each of his in turn, "Okay then - _partner_. Why did you leave?"

Clark frowned at the question, "What?"

"You heard me. You want me to fill in some of the gaps then it seems only fair you do the same thing," She jerked her chin at him, "Trust is a two way street I'm told. So why did you leave? What was so important that you left everything behind and dropped off the map for all that time? Because whatever it was must have been real important for you to stay away when things got as bad as they did. I can vaguely remember a time when being there was the one thing you were any good at."

"_Lois_-" Her name was wrenched from somewhere deep inside him. Because he couldn't answer that, could he? Not honestly.

She twisted back out of his hold, "Go on, I'm listening."

Clark fought an inner battle of gargantuan proportions. As Superman he had made an oath for truth after all. But as Clark Kent he'd learned time and time again what damage could be done in revealing everything to someone he cared about. He'd tried it from varying different angles and none of them had ever worked – right? And that had been before he became Superman. As Superman he'd heightened the risk of harm coming to those closest to him.

It wasn't that Lois hadn't dealt with a superhero before. In fact the way she'd kept Oliver's dual identity a secret over the years was testimony to just how strong she could be, even when she thought she couldn't. But he couldn't put her through what Oliver had put her through – even as a friend. She deserved better.

And then there was the way she was with Superman. If she knew that Clark had deceived her and watched the way she was with his alter ego…

She'd go find the Kryptonite herself, wouldn't she?

When he didn't speak she nodded, her eyes searching a point on the ceiling over his right shoulder as she took a deep breath that ended on a small gasp, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She leaned her upper body closer to his and dropped her chin, her lashes rising as she looked up into his eyes, "This trust thing isn't exactly a walk in the park – is it?"

When she quirked her brows and turned on her heel, Clark remained frozen to the spot for a long moment; frowning hard at her back. Just once – just once in his life would it be too much to ask that things were simpler?

But maybe, just maybe if he could find a way to give her a little piece of the puzzle…

It was risky. She was one heck of a reporter.

Lois refilled the coffee pot, thankful that at least the water had been restored. There was no way in hell she was making it through the rest of the day trapped in that room with her so called partner if she had to do without coffee. How dare he talk to her about trust! She shook her head and laughed under her breath, the ache in her throat making her open a cabinet above her head to search for painkillers. Trust her ass. He just didn't want to admit he'd been off having the time of his damn life while everyone else had banded together to fight the maniac he'd once called a friend!

She twisted the lid off the Tylenol angrily, shaking capsules into her palm and tossing them into her mouth while she slammed the cabinet door shut and reached for a glass of water. Oh yes, 'cos Clark Kent believed in the good in people, didn't he? He'd been such a damn boy scout that no-one he befriended could possibly have become the 21st Century's version of Doctor Frankenstein. Lex Luthor was obviously just misunderstood.

Well Lois understood him. She knew exactly what he was. And what he could do.

No-one knew like she knew - no-one except Chloe - _oh god, Chloe_.

She closed her eyes tight, one hand tight around the glass and the other gripping the edge of the counter, her throat closing over even more tightly than it already was from the aching bruises. Just once. Just once she'd like to see her again.

"Lois."

The husky sound of her own name made her already cramped chest squeeze the remaining air out of her lungs, "Go away Clark."

Forcing air back into her lungs, she lifted her chin and turned to look him straight in the eye, "We both need a break anyway. I'm gonna go for a run."

His eye's widened, "After this morning? No you're not."

Alright, he probably had a point there, "Then I'm going for a walk. I need out of here for a while."

He turned on his heel when she pushed off the counter, "Then I'll come with you."

"No you won't. I need a break from you too."

"Maybe you really would prefer it if I was wearing a cape?"

"Yes Clark," Yanking her keys off the hall table she swung to scowl up at him, "Yes, I would prefer it if you were wearing a cape. Because if you were him I'd be fine with you being here. Because_ him_ I'd trust with my life – and have done – several times! And _he's_ never let me down," She laughed as she shook her head, "A complete stranger - someone from another goddamned planet. And I don't know where he goes or what he does when he's not flying around saving people and fighting crime – but you know what? It doesn't matter. It-doesn't-matter! Because I believe in him – like everyone in this city does. Whereas everything I ever believed in, in you?"

She made a fluttering movement upwards with her fingers before spreading them wide, "_Poof_. Gone. And you know what gets me the most?" She didn't wait for an answer, "It's that you were the first person to make me believe there might be good left in people. Just the tiniest little bit mind you – but you did. And I hate you for that."


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone who left reviews! I really appreciate it :) New Beginnings is a work in progress and currently sits at 41 chapters with maybe three to finish it before I move on to the sequel ;) So yes there will be more L&C episodes slotted in and also some comic/movie stuff.

Thanks for reading!!

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE.**

_Municipal Gardens – Metropolis – Mid Afternoon:_

Lois stared out over the ocean, her gaze eventually flickering around again for signs that she was still alone. On the way there everybody had looked suspicious to her; their faces distorted, as if photographed up close with a wide-angle lens. It was creepy quite frankly. Her attacker could be anybody. Anybody she saw could be somebody else…

But she couldn't let it get to her – she wouldn't. It was exactly the kind of mind game he'd tried before.

She sighed deeply and leaned her head back, lifting the heels of her hands to press them against her eyes. And it was then she felt a gust of air brush across her forehead.

His deep voice sounded before she moved her hands, "Hello Lois."

Lois smiled a small smile, "Hi."

"Are you alright?"

Avoiding the warmth in the vivid blue of his eyes, she swallowed, grimacing at the ache in her throat as she focused on the glimmering surface of the water, "I'm not gonna be good company today I'm afraid. So if there's a siren sounding anywhere or a kitten stuck up a tree then you might be best zipping on over there."

"No sirens," His deliciously low, even voice told her, "No kittens."

Lois glanced briefly his way, "None? Anywhere?"

What were the odds?

"No," And his mouth hinted at one of those gentle smiles she knew would make her go misty eyed in her current emotional state, "Can I help?"

"Nope," She cut him some slack because it was hardly his fault after all, "I'm just having the day from hell."

"I see," He stepped forwards, unfolding the arms that had been crossed over the large 'S' and reaching a hand out to cup her chin in the crook of one forefinger.

While Lois looked at him with wide eyes, studying his face as he tilted her chin so his eyes could study her neck before fixing her with an intense gaze that knocked all logical thought out of her head.

"Is it painful?"

"Some." She replied in a voice that wasn't husky just because of near-strangulation.

"What caused it?"

"Someone tried to kill me," Funny how she could say it so calmly when in actuality it had opened an invisible door to emotions she was still struggling to put back in place. And between the attack and the literal door she had opened to memories she really hadn't wanted to revisit for as long as she lived, she supposed it was inevitable she'd say the things she had to Clark -not that he hadn't deserved them -

"I'm glad they didn't succeed," He let go of her chin and stepped back.

"Me too," She smiled weakly.

When he refolded his arms she smiled a little more. It was his trademark move, wasn't it?

"Would you like to talk?"

"Therapy part of your remit too is it?" She sighed the second the words left her smart mouth, "Okay – that was unfair. I'm sorry. I'm just a bit – raw – at the minute. Like I said; day from hell…"

"Perhaps talking it through would help."

"It's…" She moved her head from side to side as she searched for a way to explain it to him, "complicated. Human's are like that you'll find."

"I'm aware."

Lois' brows quirked, "Are they complicated where you come from?"

"I believe they were, yes."

"Were?" Past tense? He made it sound like –

He answered the question as if he genuinely could read her mind, "Krypton was destroyed when I was a child."

"Destroyed?"

"Yes."

Lois' eyes widened in disbelief, "And the people? All of them? As many as here on earth?"

"Yes."

Her breath caught, "And you're the only one who…?"

"There are others." His steady gaze remained fixed on her wide eyes, "Not many."

It was too awful to comprehend; an entire race of people – gone – just like that? A planet like earth with billions of men, women and children –

She slumped back against the wooden struts of the bench she was sitting on, her gaze focusing on the ocean, "Well that kinda puts my problems into perspective." She looked into his amazing eyes again, "How can you stand it?"

How did he? The thought made her ache for him.

"I can't change the past Lois."

Lois smiled as she shook her head, incredulity in her voice, "You know – that's the second time someone has said that to me today…"

There was a barely perceptible quirk of one dark brow, "Indeed?"

"Indeed," When she mimicked the deep tone of his voice and his eyes glowed in response, she smiled again, momentarily distracted by that thing he always managed to do to her pulse. And then she blinked hard, her gaze lowering briefly to the 'S' where it was stretched wide across his broad chest – the one he had said wars were fought over. Had they fought over it on his own world, was that what he'd meant?

"Lois?"

"Is that why you do what you do here - because you couldn't save the people on your own planet?"

There was a pause and then; "I do it because I can."

Her chin lifted so she could study him with hooded eyes. She knew she thought it every time she saw him but he really was something, wasn't he? Had he any idea how amazing he was? He considered it his responsibility to help others just because he could. Who did that? Someone with as strong a heart as the rest of him was she silently answered herself. But he could have chosen to take over the planet like the end-of-the-world club would like to believe he would. He could have chosen to deliver the hand of justice a lot more brutally than he had. There were a million things he could have done and no-one would have been able to stop him, would they? But he had chosen to help; calmly, quietly, faithfully – and without ever asking for any kind of a reward, not even a 'thanks'…

It made her ache all over again. If only there were more people who thought the way he did – there was a shortage of heroes in the world, she knew. Because she'd seen too many things in her line of work not to know how much the world needed them - and if she hadn't been cynical before she saw the things she had, well…

When she turned her face away from his steady gaze his deep voice broke the silence, even softer than before, "There is more good here than you might believe Lois."

"We might have to agree to disagree on that one. Though you're probably safe enough saving the under twenties – anything above that and the goodness in people can be a tad harder to find in my experience."

"There's no-one you believe in?"

Apart from him? Lower lip trembling the tiniest amount, she sucked in a shaky breath and blew it out between tight lips, "Fewer and fewer as I get older. Maybe one day soon I'll learn not to hope there might be more."

The reply was steady, "You should never lose hope Lois."

"Well, you know, it's a bit like a set of car keys. You know you left them somewhere but when you go looking for them…" She frowned up at him from the corner of her eye, "Okay, so that's probably not a good analogy for you. Don't s'pose you ever forget where you left your cape?"

"No."

"Course not…"

After a long moment of silence when Lois mentally kicked herself in the ass for sounding so stupid in front of him, his voice eventually sounded again, still low, still steady, still filled with the warmth she found herself relying on so heavily these days…

"There's no-one you can talk to about the things that trouble you?" He inclined his head a little, as if searching for something in her face, "The friend you mentioned - Clark?"

Lois pulled a face, "Would it be okay if we didn't talk about him?"

"Complicated?"

"Yuh-huh."

He kept pushing, gently, with his oh-so-blue gaze still fixed on hers so she didn't put up her defenses the way she normally did, "No-one else?"

It brought a surge of emotion so strong that she almost doubled over with the pain of it, her vision blurring as she rolled her eyes, "There was – is – that is there still is. I just – well, I can't – and you have no idea how much I need to – seriously…"

Dark brows rose in question.

And Lois fought to try and speak - she did - swiping the end of her overly long sleeve against her cheek when a tear had the audacity to escape, "I have a cousin. But I'm not allowed – you see it's not safe for her – so I can't-"

Oh-come-on! She was back to not being able to string a sentence together? It was just that the subject of Chloe –

"Wait here."

"Why? Where-" But he was gone in a sudden gust of wind and a flash of red and blue, leaving Lois gaping at the sky. Kitten alert possibly? Swiping at her cheeks with her sleeve covered hands she sniffed loudly as she blinked at the ocean. Okay. So if she was planning on being friends with a superhero she should really get used to this kind of thing, shouldn't she? It was just as well she hadn't been weeping all over his giant muscular chest at the time really - because if she had been – that abrupt exit might have bothered her…

Not that any man on the planet enjoyed the sight of a woman crying any more than Lois enjoyed being the woman doing the crying.

Another sudden gust of wind blew stands of hair into her eyes, snagging them in her eyelashes and forcing her to take a second to pluck them free before she could look at the hand held out in front of her.

"Come with me."

Without thinking about it, she placed her hand in his, vaguely aware that his cape was still swaying around his long legs from his landing. There was something very sensuous about the gentle swaying of that cape, "Where am I going?"

He tugged her gently to her feet, "Place your feet on mine again."

They were going flying? Lois felt a smile working its way onto her face. Now here was a guy who knew how to make a girl feel better!

When she'd set her trainer clad feet on his boots and he'd placed a strong arm around her waist she lifted her chin and looked deep into his eyes, "Now this is nearly worth squeezing a tear or two out for."

He smiled one of those smiles, "Hold on tight."

It didn't take much persuasion. And when she had her arms around the thick column of his neck she even allowed her thumbs to brush against the tips of his luxurious hair at the base of his skull, "Kitten okay was it?"

"Kitten?"

"The one you zipped off to rescue."

"No kitten. I had a call to make."

A burst of soft laughter escaped from her parted lips as she felt the same light-headed sensation she'd felt the last time he'd taken her flying, "No cell-phone?"

"No."

"I could lend you one. I have lots of them."

"No need."

And no pockets in that form fitting suit of his either she supposed, but she teased him regardless, "Faster than a dialing number – even on speed dial, right?"

Another of those smiles and then he lifted his chin and looked skywards, a fisted hand stretched above his head as he arched his back and they slid higher into the air. And Lois took a glance down at the amazing sight of the disappearing ground below them, she did, but somehow the fact that she was ending up lying along the length of his solid, heated-by-the-suit body was more interesting to her…

If she lied to herself she could say her sudden fascination with whether or not he was equally as effected by the proximity of their bodies was an occupational hazard; the reporter in her still gathering information. But it had more to do with that most basic of feminine fascinations; her mind forming a long, long list of questions about superpowers versus control in a one-one-one male/female situation. But then maybe Jimmy had been right – maybe he didn't feel those urges? Lois hoped that wasn't the case – what with him being the last of his race and all…

And because she really did have the most sinful thoughts when he was around… in fact, she was more than a little disappointed when he floated them upright again.

His chin dropped, "Turn around."

It occurred to her she'd never, ever allowed a man to boss her around the way he did, immediately and more to the point – without complaining - doing as she was told and relying on him to guide her into position the way he had before. Only this time when he had an arm around her waist and her hand in his and he dropped forwards so she could see the amazing panorama below her, his smooth cheek was pressed next to hers and his voice was a low rumble in her ear,

"You may need to close your eyes for a while. The increase in speed will make it difficult to see properly."

They were gonna go fast? The adrenalin junkie in her danced with glee, it was exactly the kind of thing she needed to take her mind off her earth-bound problems, "How fast exactly?"

"Close your eyes Lois."

She did, her breath catching when she felt the wind whipping against her face and flicking her hair against her cheeks. And with her eyes closed all of her other senses were heightened; touch most of all. She could feel everywhere her body touched his, could feel the warmth of the suit at her back, could feel the steel band of his arm around her waist, could feel the heat of his hand holding hers. And if she focused really hard she even thought she could feel his heart beating…wow.

Flying with him rocked. And it was so easy to get lost in those sensations, to forget everything else and just live in the moment. She could have stayed up there forever.

But feeling that way meant she wasn't aware of how long, or how far away from Metropolis they flew. In fact it wasn't until they were slowing down and he was floating upright and turning her in his arms that she opened her eyes. And at that stage she was so busy staring at him as he dipped his chin to focus on wherever it was he was lowering them to that she didn't even care where they were.

She barely felt it when his feet touched the ground.

His chin lifted and he looked deep into her eyes, a slow smile growing on the curve of his mouth while Lois watched, mesmerized,

"We're here."

Lois blinked her brain back into gear, "Where?"

Looking to her left as she stepped back off his feet she could see they were high up, on a stone balcony of some kind with a valley of trees and a river sweeping out below them beyond the walls of a formal garden. But it was when she turned and looked to her right, his arm loosening to allow her to step free that her breath caught and her heart screeched to a halt.

Because there… in a room beyond large open doors was…

"Oh my god," Exhaling the words, she felt a tidal wave of emotion well up inside her, tears filling her eyes as she ran into the room, "Chloe!"

They threw themselves into a tight hug filled with tears and laughter, Lois not giving a damn if her cheeks were soaked when she leaned back to look into her cousins face.

"Hey cuz." Chloe's cheeks were equally as damp.

Lois laughed again, hiccupping on a sob that became a soft burst of laughter, "Hey. God I've missed you!"

Chloe's large eyes shimmered, "Me too. I'm so glad you're here."

Lois leaned back a little and turned her face towards the open doors and the silent man stood on the balcony. He had his hands on his hips, his cloak billowing out behind him and even though she couldn't read anything from his expression she could feel his warmth from clean across the room.

Ss she cleared her throat, her lower lip trembling as she whispered the words in a husky voice, "Thank you."

And she didn't know how he had known where her cousin was, or if he knew how much it meant to Lois to get to see her again – even briefly. But she loved him for doing it.

He smiled a small smile, nodding once, "I'll be-"

"I know."

Holding her gaze for long enough to tell her he knew she knew, he then glanced at Chloe, giving her a nod before lifting his arm and floating upwards – out of sight.

"New friend?" Chloe asked.

Lois smiled as she looked back at her, "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Hmm," Chloe's eye's danced with amusement, "Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do…"

Lois grinned, hugging Chloe tightly to her, her chin resting on her shoulder, "In a minute." Because she just needed to hold her close and know that she was there, that she was safe, "Oh Chlo – today just got so much better - you have _no_ idea –"

_Gotham City – Night:_

Clark adjusted his speed, read the air currents as easily as breathing in and out, and landed silently on the top edge of the building. Well, he thought he had…

"Superman."

"Quiet night?" Clark folded his arms and looked out over the darkening city. Every city he had ever visited in the world had a different heart-beat and Gotham was no different - bit darker than he preferred on a personal level though. Only natural since his strength came from the yellow sun, he supposed.

"So far."

Clark singled out the city sounds one by one, just to be sure. But Bruce obviously knew his city, "Anything out of the ordinary lately?"

"Sporadically. He's playing a clever game."

Always had done. But at least Clark wasn't having to try and figure him out on his own anymore, though the bitterness of what his absence had done to others while he'd been away still burned in his stomach like acid might have if he hadn't been immune to it's effects. And he had a feeling he was only beginning to scratch the surface of how the experiences had effected Lois. He should have thought of bringing her to Chloe/Vicki as Superman earlier.

Lois had been many things since they'd first met but it was the rare glimpses of her vulnerability that always touched him the deepest, thrumming at a chord in his soul. She wasn't even in the region of the kind of woman he would have seen himself in a relationship with. But then his choices in the relationship department had never been all that successful, had they? What Lois did – was doing more with each passing day – was make him firmer in his resolve that the path he had chosen was the right one. That very vulnerability he was glimpsing in someone so strong in so many other ways…

Well, it made him want to fight all the harder, didn't it? It made him want to restore the hope she had lost, made him want to stand up for the good in the world so she could see it more clearly. It just made him want to be the kind of man she could –

What?

"Vicki seemed thrilled with the idea of a visit from her cousin…"

Clark looked at Bruce from the corner of his eye, unable to read his expression with the half-mask in place. Not that Bruce was ever that easy to read, "I should have thought of it earlier. They both needed it."

Bruce nodded, "Indeed."

It made Clark smile as he thought of Lois mimicking him when he'd used the same word earlier. It would just be nice if she could be the same way with him as she was with him. But as Clark he'd done more damage to their relationship than he'd realized.

"Let's hope it wasn't a risky move – for either of them," Bruce's jaw clenched beneath the mask, his voice gravelly, "For our sakes too. As I was recently informed; forming an attachment can prove a weakness when the battle is eventually fought."

It was a small window into Bruce's relationship with Vicki that made Clark study the darkly dressed man all the more. Really? Dark and dangerous was what she went for now? But then knowing the girl she'd been before he could see how she would, in all probability, be a good match for him. She of all people would understand his dual identity, she would never let any dark moods last for long, and she'd be supportive and loyal and would work with him to protect the people in the city they lived in.

Clark only hoped Bruce understood how lucky that made him…because if she was pointing out to him that a relationship with her was a chink in his defenses then they were obviously involved…

But before he could say anything sirens sounded in the distance and Bruce crouched. So Clark took a breath, "You want the one on the left or the one on the right?"

"Right."

"Right," Clark watched as he sprung from the corner of the tall building, his dark cloak immediately snapping out to form a rigid glider so that he became an ominous shadow in the dim light. Okay, so there were certain things about Bruce he could understand the Chloe of old being impressed by. She'd think that move was 'smokin' cool', wouldn't she? But then Clark had never been much for image or gadgets.

He'd never had much of a need for the latter after all. But possibly having a little more of an opinion on the former might have helped with how the suit had turned out for him. 'Make whatever adjustments you like' he'd told Oliver foolishly when he brought them the rough sketches at Queen Industries. They knew what they were doing he'd reckoned. But if he'd kept a closer eye on what he would end up wearing he might not have ended up with the colour coordinating underwear on the outside…

He pursed his lips with determination as he lifted into the air towards the sound of the second siren. Because he still owed Oliver for that one…

Circus strongman inspired his _rear_!

_Wayne Manor – Outside Gotham City:_

The cousins were sat on a long sofa, Lois cross legged while she cradled a mug of coffee in both hands and studied Chloe, "That's quite the make-over the witness protection program gave you."

"Are we making a comment on my former Martha Stewart meets girl next door image?"

"Nope, we liked that – it's more of a case of the green eyed monster when it comes to the designer label you're wearing…"

Chloe rolled her eyes and grinned; dimples flashing, "This old thing?"

Lois smiled from behind the rim of her cup as she looked around the large room with its wooden paneling and high ceiling. She'd missed the nights when they would sit the way they were now; the two of them chatting up a storm as if they'd never been apart. But dressed in worn jeans and a huge comfy sweater with her hair bunched back in a loose pony tail while the new Chloe was so elegant and polished and poised –

It was a tad disconcerting. Chloe seemed to have blossomed in her new life while Lois? Well Lois couldn't help but think her life was still as much of a chaotic mess as it had always been…

"Quite the pad you have here too - with a butler no less. Maybe I should have gone with the program too…"

Chloe lifted a finely arched brow, "Well it's not like we didn't try talking you into it."

"I wasn't giving him anything else Chlo – and hiding you was more important," She shrugged, "Wasn't me he wanted. I was a means to an end."

"And still are - you know that, don't you?"

She lifted her chin defiantly, "Hey – you know me – he could try it," When Chloe looked skeptical she smiled a softer smile and added, "And anyway – I have a bone fide superhero looking out for me these days."

"Yeah, I noticed that. So where'd you find him then?"

"We-lll, you know, I was just hanging around," She waved a hand in the air, "And he kinda popped up outta no-where."

"And you fell for him?"

"Literally," She sighed dramatically and laughed when Chloe laughed, "I was falling out of a helicopter at the time. I'm not the only one he flies around saving. But he's…"

Chloe stifled another smile, "He's?"

Lois could feel heat rising on her cheeks, her shoulder rising again, "Well he is."

"Mmm-hmm, I see," Chloe stuck the end of her tongue into her cheek but couldn't keep a straight face for long, laughing as she let her cousin off the hook to ask something that made Lois grimace, "And how's it going with your new partner?"

"Hmmm…"

"That bad?"

"We had a fight today."

"About anything in particular or because it's what you always used to do and old habits die hard?" Chloe turned and tucked one leg beneath her, "I can hardly remember a time when you two didn't fight. Or at least bounce off each other."

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago," She took a sip of lukewarm coffee and looked around the room again. They'd agreed within five minutes that the less Lois knew about where she was the better and Lois saw the wisdom in that. But it didn't stop her from doing what she always did and memorizing her surroundings – it was a knee-jerk reaction; her gaze falling on a framed coat of arms sitting on a shelf of the floor to ceiling bookcase behind her cousin,

"We've spent as many years apart as we did getting on each other's nerves."

"Is he different from the way you remember him?"

"I guess," She didn't want to talk about Clark, the bitterness of the words she'd thrown at him still sitting on the back of her tongue, "Is that a real Renoir over there?"

"Probably," She heard Chloe sigh, her voice filled with infinite patience, "If I tell you something about Clark that might help soften your opinion of him a little will you listen?"

The question brought her gaze swiftly back to Chloe's face, a frown forming when she saw the inner battle in her eyes, "Depends on what it is…"


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO.**

__

Daily Planet – Night:

The place was less crowded, only a few dedicated stragglers left in the bullpen while the printers hummed away in a building nearby sending the morning edition to bed while Clark sat opposite Lois at their desks; completely aware of the fact she kept stealing glances at him. She'd been doing it all day long, and frankly?

It was getting to him.

"Is there something on my face?" He didn't look up from his screen.

"What?"

"You keep looking at me – I just wondered if there was something on my face."

There was a moment of hesitation and then; "They're called glasses."

When he looked sideways at her she smiled and lifted her chin in challenge the way only Lois could. And it was the fact she'd been her usual quick witted self with him all day that made him the most wary. Because when they'd last parted as Lois and Clark they'd parted on harsh words - she didn't know he was the one who'd taken her to her cousin or that she'd reacted the way she had with Clark; at one point her eyes even darkening with an awareness that was purely physical…

So he didn't get it – he didn't get what it was he'd done as Clark to get back to where they'd been before she was attacked, before she'd held onto him so tightly, before she'd taken him to that room, before she'd shown him how much his not being there as a friend had hurt her…

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Because if she'd gotten the upper hand on something that might explain it some.

Lois angled her head towards one shoulder, the rich waves of her hair dipping lower over one breast and rising higher on the other, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

For a moment Clark imagined his palms were clammy, "Should there be?"

"Well you'd obviously know the answer to that better than I would…" And she pouted, tapping the end of her pencil off the edge of her desk while swinging her chair back and forth.

Clark felt his breathing change. She had something, didn't she? It sent his brain into overdrive in an attempt to discover where he might have slipped up. The suit was still working, he'd never let his guard down as Superman, she was always too focused on what she was doing to notice the number of times he disappeared. So what exactly did she have on him?

His eyes narrowed a little behind his glasses.

But Lois simply took a breath and asked, "What is it with you and those glasses anyway? Never heard of contacts?"

"Maybe they make my eyes itch."

"Hmm," She examined his face, "You look into that laser surgery some people have done?"

"No." Where exactly was she going with this?

"You should," She nodded, a smile still toying with the corners of her lips, "Might stop you constantly pushing those things back up your nose the way you do."

One large hand hesitated in mid-air before pushing them into place. Didn't miss a thing, did she? The thought made him even more wary than he already was. But if she'd figured it out then surely she was more likely to be cussing at him, throwing things and making his life a living hell…

He finished what he was doing onscreen and turned his computer off, "Ready to call it a day?"

"No, not quite…I've got a little more work to do."

Rolling his chair back from his desk he folded his arms and nodded, "I'll wait."

"There's no need. I'll be fine. Didn't I survive all day yesterday without you?"

Well she hadn't actually been without him – not all day – not that she knew that. But before he could argue with her she looked his way again, a brief flash of something crossing her eyes when her gaze dropped to his folded arms - which made him swiftly unfold them; a frown forming on his face, "You're sure?"

Suddenly escape seemed the safest option…

"Yes I'm sure, _jeez_!" She rolled her eyes, "And don't be hanging around outside waiting for me either. I don't plan on seeing you till tomorrow. Go home"

Hanging around outside? Clark pushed swiftly to his feet, "Okay then, night."

She smiled at him, her eyes dancing, "Night Smallville."

Lois pretended to go back to her computer, the frown he was wearing all the way into the elevator making her smile a more genuine one than some of the ones she'd pinned in place during the day. It was only when the elevator doors closed that she exhaled; exhausted from the effort. Well it wasn't like she'd made much of an occupation out of being nice to him, was it? Being nice was hard work. Especially when it was being forced into the world of Lane and Kent under the duress brought on by guilt.

He should have told her.

After a few moments, the phone on her desk rang, Lois picking it up and tucking it between her ear and her shoulder so she could keep typing up her notes.

"Lois Lane."

"Hello Lois."

The blood ran cold in her veins, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Over my cold rotting corpse."

"All in good time. But we have some unfinished business prior to that, don't we?" He paused, no doubt for dramatic effect, "I look forward to seeing you again. And that should be soon. Very soon…"

Lois felt bile rising in her throat, her knuckles white around the receiver as she answered through gritted teeth, "Go to hell Luthor."

Deep, cruel laughter sounded all the way down from her ear to the desk where she viciously slammed the phone down, her hands shaking as she frantically searched the room. And it wasn't like she could ask Superman to baby-sit her while she waited around for Lex to make his next move – so she quickly gathered her things together and headed for the next best thing bodyguard wise. Desperate times and all that…

Clark Kent's Apartment – Metropolis:

Clark was putting various fruits, a glass of milk, and some ice cubes into a blender when there was a knock on his door, the sound unexpected and breaking his somewhat frantic mental search for whatever Lois might have figured out. So he lifted the clear container and stuck his finger into the concoction, swirling it at super-speed as he went to answer the door. When he opened it he frowned.

And she smiled brightly in return as she stepped over the thresh-hold, her gaze widening in surprise, "Wow – been doing some decorating since my last visit, haven't we? Where did you find the time for that?"

Clark nudged the door shut with his shoulder, "To what do I owe the honor?" He took his finger out, licked it, and then walked into the kitchen to pour the perfectly blended drink into a glass. Two could play at her game,

"You want a smoothie? It'll only take a second to mix another one."

She'd tossed her purse down and was surveying her surroundings, swiping her palms together in front of her body, "I'm not thirsty thanks."

When she swiped her palms over the curve of her hips and shifted her weight from one foot to the other Clark's eye's narrowed, the movements indicating a nervous energy he knew only too well, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She took a deep breath, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, "Look - don't take this the wrong way..."

"Take what the wrong way?"

"I guess I'd just feel better if I could..." Her brows wavered, the anguish in her expressive eyes telling him what it was costing her to even be there. And then she looked at the sofa.

When she looked back at him with the same expression he smiled in understanding, "Stay here tonight?"

She nodded her head.

"You can have my room." He shot her a warning look diluted with a smaller smile as he threw some shared memories her way, "But no stealing my shirts and no walking in on me when I'm in the shower."

The smile was immediate, wide, and completely genuine, her eyes sparkling as she looked him straight in the eye, "Well so long as you're happy with me sleeping naked in your bed…"

Having made the mistake of lifting the glass to his mouth, Clark barely managed not to choke on a mouthful of smoothie, clearing his throat before he answered, "O-kay – you can have a shirt. But I'm serious about the shower."

For some completely unexplained reason the thought of her naked in his bed formed a very vivid image in a normally dormant area of his imagination; so much for honorable hero-like behavior then. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before – accidentally, a long time ago, and at a time in his life when he'd been equally as embarrassed by the event as she had - her embarrassment immediately hidden in anger, granted. But that had been then. This was now.

And as Superman he'd learned more about holding Lois Lane in his arms than he'd ever thought likely in his lifetime. Add that newfound knowledge to how it had felt at the time and then place her naked in his bed? Well…

He may have been born Kryptonian, but he was only human…

Clark watched through hooded eyes as she kicked her heels off and walked his way, her fingers wrapping around his to tilt the glass to her mouth and the tempting tip of her tongue slowly removing any hint of excess from her lips before she lifted her chin,

"Mmm. Alright – maybe I will have one. And then you can tell me about some of your travels around the world…" She bit down on her lower lip to hold her smile at bay, "That should be enough to send me to sleep, right?"

When his mind chose that precise moment to remember the last time she'd bitten down on her lip the way she just had, he felt an uninvited awareness shiver along his spine. It had been the night he'd first shown her the real Clark Kent, the night he'd been seconds away from peeling off what was left of her clothes, the night they might have –

He swallowed hard. And it wasn't like he could lay the blame for his physical reaction squarely at the door of inhibition-lifting Red Kryptonite this time, was it? Frowning at the thought, his gaze rose from her mouth - and there it was again; that knowing gleam in her eyes that said she knew something and was messing with him.

The woman was officially making him insane.

__

Metropolis Courtroom – Late Afternoon:

Lois frowned at the look of horror on Eugene Laderman's face, his pale skin reflecting the many hours he'd spent in front of a computer almost translucent as he heard his fate read aloud. To him the echoed voice of the Judge must have seemed like a nightmare...

"To the charge of murder in the first degree: guilty."

The courtroom buzzed while Eugene looked to her for solace, Lois' heart twisting before she glanced down the row of chairs to see Detective Betty Reed nodding smugly at the Deputy sitting beside her. Who did she think she was anyway – Tommy Lee Jones?

The Judge continued; "Mr. Laderman, before this court imposes sentence, do you have anything to say?"

Eugene's voice shook, "I'm innocent."

Lois' gut instincts told her he was. But if the Judge had any mercy, he didn't show it,

"It is the decision of this court that Eugene Laderman be immediately transported to Metropolis Penitentiary's Maximum Security Wing to begin serving a term of life without the possibility of parole."

Two Bailiffs appeared behind Eugene to take him away, Eugene looking back into the courtroom audience at Lois who had pushed to her feet, watching as he disappeared behind a door. It was just wrong. That kid could no more have killed someone than Lois could have taken up needlepoint!

She was pushing through the crowd when she heard the disembodied words whispered close to her ear;

"_Can you hear them_?"

It made her stop dead in her tracks, her head jerking in either direction while she sought out the source. But everyone kept jostling to get to the door first, so she frowned and made her way out to argue with one of the Bailiff's outside the closed door to a room.

"Don't tell me what the rules are, Ben. I've broken every one of them before now."

"I can't let you in there, Lois."

Lois sighed heavily, "But you know me. I've been covering this trial on and off for months. I just want to get a statement to wrap it up."

"It's against the-"

She tried a new tactic, "You a football fan Ben?"

"Depends on where I'm sitting."

Lois reached into her bag, took out two tickets and held them in front of his face, "How about the fifty yard line?"

Glancing up and down the hallway, he took the tickets from her hand and typed a key code into the lock, "Ten minutes."

The door opened and they stepped inside, Lois' smile of triumph immediately replaced with a frown of confusion, "And he's where exactly?"

The room was empty.

__

Courtroom Corridor – Night:

The courtroom staffers were still buzzing over Eugene's escape; cops swarming everywhere. Lois, with Ben standing next to her, was tapping her toe on the tiled floor while being questioned by Detective Reed.

"And when the door opened..."

Lois glared impatiently at her, "Like we've said a hundred times already; he wasn't there."

A technician with a note pad walked up to them, accessing the code number from the central courtroom computer Eugene had apparently accessed before breaking into an evidence room and helping himself to a gun. None of it made any sense to Lois. And the fact she couldn't leave to try and figure it out on her own was making her crazy.

"Detective Reed, I don't think-"

The stern faced woman scowled at Ben, "You don't think, period. And I'll be mentioning the fact you opened the door for Ms. Lane in my report."

Lois leapt to his defense, "It wasn't his fault. I can be remarkably persuasive when I put my mind to it."

"He wasn't following procedure." She looked Lois up and down with obvious distain, "You're free to go. For now…"

Lois smiled caustically, "Thank you."

She looked at Ben as she turned; shrugging her apology before she walked down the hall, out through the doors and across the street to her jeep where it was parked, in a "no parking" zone. Grabbing the ticket from the windshield, she yanked open the door, climbed in and started the engine, her eyes widening when she looked in the rear view mirror...

Whirling round in her seat, she looked Eugene directly in his shadowed face before glancing down as the light glinted off the gun he was pointing in her direction. See, it was exactly this kind of thing that backed up her theory on believing in the good in people!

"Drive."

She frowned at him, "Eugene, what are you doing?"

"Just... drive."

Gritting her teeth, she turned round and pulled out from the kerb, rounding the corner and pulling into an alley where she stopped and turned off the engine. Well he hadn't told her where to drive, had he?

"This isn't going to work. Think about it - everyone's looking for you."

He jerked the gun at her, "I said drive!"

"Yes, I know what you said, Eugene. Now be a good boy and give me the gun before you get in even more trouble. There's a very small chance you might actually shoot me and just think how bad you'd feel about that," She looked at it a little more closely, "Though taking the safety off might help."

Eugene's hand started to tremble as he handed Lois the gun, "I never would have..."

"I know you wouldn't." She checked the chamber and rolled her eyes when she found the gun devoid of bullets, "And for the record; you really suck at the whole fugitive thing."

"Ms. Lane. You're the only one I can turn to," He leaned closer, his tone desperate; "You know all the evidence against me was circumstantial. You know I didn't kill Henry Harrison."

Despite her moment of doubt Lois did know that, her voice softer, "I believe you're innocent. But you're an escaped felon now, 'armed and dangerous' and all that… What exactly did you think you were going to do anyway, make a run for the border down sunny Mexico way?"

"I don't know except... I have to see Lena. Something's wrong. She didn't look at me during the trial - she never visited me in jail!"

Lois tried to strive for patience in the face of naiveté, "Eugene - you were just convicted of killing her husband. That can put a bit of a dampener on a relationship."

"But she loves me! And I love her. Please. I have to talk to her. Help me."

And now she was some kind of warped version of cupid? Seriously? But then he hit her with the clincher;

"Haven't you ever loved someone so much that when the things they did didn't make any sense it tore you up inside? Wouldn't you want answers if you were me? I just need to see her Ms. Lane - please help me!"

__

Daily Planet Conference Room – Early Morning:

Clark glanced over the headline when Lois tossed the paper down in front of her: "_Convicted Killer Escapes_." And there were head shots of Eugene Laderman, Henry Harrison, and Lena Harrison. He didn't see what it was had her so irritated.

Perry was barking out assignments from the top end of the table, "Lois, you're doing a follow-up on Eugene Laderman's escape, right?" When she didn't reply his voice rose; "Lane! You with us?"

"I'm on it, Chief."

Clark's eyebrows rose; it wasn't like her to be so out of it either. So he leaned in, turning his face towards her ear, "You bummed about the verdict?"

Lois scowled at him, turning her face his way so their noses were inches apart as she hissed back her reply; "The man is innocent. He's no more a killer than I am."

Apparently Clark wasn't the only one with good hearing, "Man signed a confession, didn't he?"

She aimed her scowl at Perry, "He was under duress when he signed it, didn't even have his attorney present."

Clark was surprised by her persistence. What had happened to the woman who didn't believe in the good in people? "Lois, the guy shot his boss, then set fire to the room to try and hide the evidence. This isn't the one to throw your hat in the ring for…"

Though the very fact she'd done it for anyone made him smile at her when she looked at him again; his gaze searching her eyes and finding the familiar fierce determination he was becoming so fond of.

Jimmy piped up from his side of the table; "Fingerprints on the gun. His clothes had Harrison's blood on them. Not to mention that he and Harrison's wife were 'doing the deed.' so to speak."

Lois sighed heavily, "Jimmy, I think the rules about fidelity are allowed a little leeway when your husband is a brutal sociopath."

"No, they aren't," Clark waited for her to look back into his eyes, the green in hers flashing with warning. So he purposefully kept his tone low and even, "When you make that kind of a commitment to someone you make it for better or worse. If it's worse than you thought then you leave and get a divorce. And you're assuming what was just said was true – it might not have been."

Lois lowered her voice, her forehead almost touching his as she stage whispered back, "Not everyone has a stroke of genius, fakes their own death before filing for divorce and then moves in with the guy they should have married in the first place…"

Clark gritted his teeth, "_Lois_-"

"People in glass houses Smallville…that's all I'm saying…"

When she held up her palms as she sat back, Clark leaned away, his jaw still clenching.

"What might not have been true?" Perry demanded.

Clark took a long breath to try and hold his temper in check, "That Laderman was having an affair with Harrison's wife."

"Well then maybe you and Lois should go ask her about it."

Jimmy cleared his throat loudly, "Speak of the devil…"

He nodded towards the bullpen and Lois turned with Clark to see Lena Harrison entering. Ten minutes later they were sat in the Conference room with her.

"I'm very worried. I haven't heard from him," She took Lois' hand and Clark saw Lois blink down at it in surprise, her gaze sweeping to tangle with his in a way that told him how unhappy she was with the contact, "Eugene wrote to me, told me how much he trusted you. You were the only one who truly believed in him Lois."

Lois exchanged another look with Clark before quietly freeing her hand and asking in a cool voice, "What can we do for you Mrs. Harrison?"

"They'll find him. They'll track him down and kill him. Please write something in the paper. I know he'll read it. Tell him if he really loves me he'll turn himself in. There's the appeal... there's always hope. We should never lose hope."

When Lois grimaced briefly Clark did the same. After all, he'd been the one to tell her the exact same thing, hadn't he? And having told her as Superman he knew she was likely to have taken it to heart…

Then Lena broke down in tears.

When Lois rolled her eyes, Clark took control of the conversation, "Mrs. Harrison, I know this must be very difficult for you..."

Lois made a soft snort of derision.

Lena grabbed his hand, "My husband was a violent and cruel man. There were nights, so many nights, that I thought... God forgive me... if only he were dead, then Eugene and I...He did it for me – I know that. And when I think about him, out there, alone, hunted... I just hope he's all right. I'd never forgive myself…"

Lois leaned forwards and calmly but firmly removed Lena's hand from Clark's, lifting a brow at him in an accusatory manner that made his mouth threaten to curl into a smile, "Look - Lena - it's like this –"

But before she could finish Perry opened the door behind them, sticking his head round the edge, "Lois? Can I see you outside for a moment?"

Lena stood up, wiping away her tears, "I have to be going anyway."

Clark nodded, "We'll write the story."

Lois glared at him while Lena smiled, "Thank you."

They waited a moment for her to leave, Lois folding her arms across the front of her cream jacket and waiting until the woman was out of hearing distance before adding; "And the Oscar goes to…"

Clark shook his head at Perry, "She's all yours."

Lois lifted her pretty little nose in the air and walked into the bullpen in front of them, "You really are a sucker for a pretty face Clark. It's pathetic."

"Don't worry Kent," Perry slapped his back, "I had an ex-girlfriend didn't much like it when the ladies came on to me in front of her either…you just need to make sure she knows you're not the wandering type."

Clark opened his mouth to correct the misconception, but Perry had already walked ahead of him, leaving him to wonder just what it was so many people saw to make them assume they were a couple. Because once was random, twice was unusual… any more than that…

Lois was still fuming over Clark's ability to get sucked in by every woman on the face of the earth with large doe-brown eyes when she noticed another woman sitting on her desk. When she stood and turned Lois gulped, swiping her palms over the tan linen encasing her hips as she walked up to her,

"Detective Reed - this is a pleasant surprise."

Not.

"Ms. Lane," She nodded towards the elevators, "Lena Harrison have anything interesting to say?"

Lois walked past her to sit in her chair, "She's worried about Eugene; wants us to write an article telling him to turn himself in."

"Good idea. We've been tailing her since last night."

The added information got Lois' attention as she rolled her chair into place, feigning nonchalance, "No sign of Eugene?"

"The fugitive is still at large."

It took a gargantuan effort not to laugh out loud. But it turned out Lena Harrison wasn't the only one who could put in an award winning performance; Lois pursing her lips and nodding sagely. She'd bet her pantyhose Reed said 'Go ahead – make my day' when she drew her weapon…

Perry wandered over to see what was going on; "Is there something specific we can help you with, Detective?"

Reed gave him the once over before fixing Lois with another cool stare, no reaction registering when Lois smiled at her, "Well, no, not really. It just seemed to me that during the trial, Ms. Lane and the escaped felon became, well... friendly-like."

"I'm a journalist. I covered the trial."

"Yes. And, of course, I'm not a journalist, but it did seem to me that your articles seemed slanted toward proclaiming his innocence."

When there was no response from Lois or Perry, Reed continued, "I was wondering if you might have any information as to the whereabouts of Mr. Laderman," She looked pointedly at Lois, "He hasn't called you, has he?"

Well it wasn't a lie, "No. He hasn't called me."

She didn't look entirely convinced, so Lois smiled again.

"Well, just in case, if you do hear from him, give me a call, will you?" Handing her card over, she turned to leave – then turned back, "And don't worry, Ms. Lane. I brought him in once, I'll do it again - dead or alive…"

Lois blinked at her as she left. Was she for real? If there was a handbook for clichéd cop sayings then she'd swallowed it whole. Before washing it down with a tankard of Dirty Harry movies…

"Anything we need to talk about Lois?"

"No-o," She smiled yet another smile, this time for Perry.

Who frowned at her before turning on his heel, "Hmm…"

When Clark walked innocently by Lois' desk she reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his dark jacket, using it for leverage to get out of her chair before dragging him off to somewhere quieter.

His head lowered to study the hand on his sleeve, "And where am I being taken to?"

"We're a team, right?"

"When it suits you; yes."

She smiled a genuine smile when she saw his mouth quirk, "Well today's one of those days. So make the most of it."

When she tugged him into a corner and stepped closer, one hand on each of his sleeves to hold him in place, his head rose; eyes narrowing, "Okay – I'll bite. What is it you want Lois?"

Lois took a deep breath, "Tell me the biggest secret you have."

There was a flicker of something in his eyes that made Lois step closer still, her chin rising so she could study it better. If it was fear then he had nothing to be fearful about, didn't he know that? Okay, in fairness he probably didn't – wasn't like she'd given him any reason to think she was open to him being honest with her…

So she silently willed him to tell her, her hands sliding up his arms and squeezing; what she could feel causing her chin to drop again - her brows rising a little with interest. Wow, he was solid as a rock, wasn't he? And it wasn't like he had farm-work to keep him toned anymore so that meant he was working out? Somehow she'd never pegged him as the bench pressing type…

When her gaze traveled upwards she saw his throat convulse, his deep voice intimately low, "What?"

"Tell me the biggest secret you have," She noticed her own voice had lowered to a similar level, "Something you'd never reveal to another living soul without putting up one helluva fight …"

"Why?"

She found herself unreasonably fascinated with the shape of his mouth when he formed the word, shaking her head a little at the ridiculousness of it as her gaze lifted to lock with his, "Why?"

To her surprise his large hands rose to her waist, long fingers splaying and then squeezing in tight while he grew taller before her wide, amazed eyes, "Yes; why. Just what is it you think you know about me Lois?"


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

__

Daily Planet Offices – Morning:

Well now. Wasn't he just Mister-Tall-Dark-And–Deliciously-Dangerous when he put his mind to it? Where on earth had _that_ come from?

She continued blinking at him in surprise, searching his face for what it was that was suddenly so very new to her. It was – she laughed below her breath at the sheer unexpectedness of it – because, actually… it was just the teensiest little bit sexy…

And when his fingers squeezed tighter still, she even felt her body react.

She shook her head and forced her voice to work, "I just need to know your biggest secret - because I'm about to tell you the biggest one I have, that's all," She shrugged one shoulder, "And I need blackmail material…"

It wasn't one hundred percent true but it was close enough. And when it came down to it, it was a trust thing. Surely he understood that?

His fingers loosened, smoothing against her waist as if to remove the invisible brand it felt like he'd placed on her, "That's it?"

"That's it, cross my heart," When she moved a hand from one of his arms to demonstrate by making a cross over her left breast his gaze dropped, then jerked back up with an accompanying frown.

Forcing Lois to clear her throat before speaking again; "Spill it…"

He pursed his wide mouth into a thin line while he contemplated his answer, and then she got a reluctantly grumbled, "I stole a car once."

She couldn't help it; her jaw dropped, "You did not!"

The boy-scout had a criminal record? It was like finding out Bambi shot his mother…

"Put it down to a case of rebellious teens," His expression softened a little, "And try not to look impressed, could you?"

.Lois stared at him without blinking, impressed regardless, "Wow – you think you know someone…Anything else I should know? Rob any banks at any stage?"

Something that looked remotely like a grimace made her eyes widen to the size of saucers, "Oh-come-on-Smallville-"

His fingers tightened again, "Your turn."

"Like hell, we're not done with this," She laughed huskily, her eyes shining, "Have we _met_?"

"I'm walking away now…"

"Okay, okay," She took a second to shake her brain back into gear, though if he thought for a single second she was forgetting all this then he could think again. It was too good to be true. But when her thoughts turned to the matter at hand, she sobered, taking a deep breath and checking around them before standing on tip-toes and leaning her head closer to his, " What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated. Swear it."

Light danced in his eyes, "Have I just joined a secret society of some kind? If there's a ridiculous handshake I'm leaving."

Oh and now he was funny too?

"Swear it," Lois punched him lightly on the shoulder, "_Car thief_."

Clark grimaced more noticeably before freeing a hand to absentmindedly rub where she'd punched, a low chuckle of laughter breaking free from his chest, "I swear."

"On the lives of your future grandchildren…"

He shook his head, "Hit me with it."

"And no matter what I tell you, you can't do anything about it."

"Can we do this sometime today?"

Lois took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes almost all the way shut and turned her head a little as she exhaled it in a rush, "Eugene Laderman is hiding out in my apartment."

Clark went completely still; didn't breathe, didn't say a single word. So Lois opened her eyes properly and lifted her brows in cautious question as he set her back from him before walking over to his desk while she followed. And when she'd caught up, he calmly picked up the phone and handed it to her…

Lois frowned, "What are you doing?"

"You're calling the police. Or I will."

She grabbed the phone out of his hand and slammed it down, "You swore!"

"Lois-"

"Don't Lois me! You swore on your future grandchildren!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared venomously at him, "I'm glad the rebuilding of trust in this relationship is going so well for us."

Clark remained unmoved, "Lois, you can't make me swear to something that's illegal," He glanced around them, stepping closer and lowering his voice with a patronizing tone that made her hate him, "You're harboring a fugitive. A murderer. The man is dangerous. He killed Harrison. He could kill you. Can I make this any simpler for you?"

"He's innocent."

Clark's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, barely controlled anger radiating off him and doing all kinds of things to her traitorous pulse, "He was tried and convicted by a jury of his peers."

As angry at her body's reaction to him as she was at his attitude, Lois snorted with disgust, "Oh just leave the truth and justice stuff To Superman, will you? I bet he never stole a damn car!"

A tense stalemate ensued, during which Lois seriously wanted to slap his face for damping his lips and pursing them – because it made her look at his mouth, didn't it? And for a brief moment of complete and utter, put-her-in-a-straight-jacket-and-take-her-away insanity she'd actually thought about –

She looked at the ceiling and fought for control, taking several deep breaths and blowing the last of them out with puffed cheeks before she dropped her chin again, "I shouldn't have told you in the first place, but... you want us to act like partners, right?"

Having saved her from strangulation only a few days ago, he was looking at her as if he was seriously contemplating finishing the job…

"Thing is," She took another breath for good measure and forced the words out from deep, deep, deep inside, "I want that too. So I'm asking you to trust my judgment on this one. Come to my apartment. Talk to him. And if you still feel he's a murderer... then you can call the police from there and I won't try to stop you…"

He still looked like he wanted to strangle her…

"Deal?"

A muscle jumped in his clenched jaw when he finally broke eye contact with her, lifting a hand to run it through his hair so that it ended up in a tousled mess of unruly dark curls.

And Lois stood her ground, her chin held high and the air held very still in her aching chest while she waited, unsure he'd agree now she suddenly felt she didn't know him all that well…

He leaned dangerously close to her face, "If you've just played me Lois-"

She smiled tremulously, "I haven't. Not this time. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet…" He avoided looking at her and jerked his head in the direction of the elevators, "Move."

For the first time in the entire history of their relationship, Lois did what she was told – silently - without a single come back. It was quite the milestone really.

__

Lois Lane's Apartment – Metropolis:

Eugene sat on Lois' sofa facing both of them, Clark uncharacteristically lacking in any hint of sympathy while asking pointed questions. But then he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so angry;

"You were heard having an argument with him the day before he was killed."

Eugene nodded, "That's true, but-"

"And you admit that you hated him."

The younger man visibly squirmed, "It was the way he treated Lena…he-"

Clark kept pushing, "You were having an affair with his wife."

When he noticed Lois opening her mouth he shot her a warning glare, only briefly satisfied when she had the good sense to snap it shut again.

Eugene protested, anguish written all over his face and his voice choked, "It wasn't an affair. We were in love, but Lena didn't want to consummate it until after…"

It was the opening he'd been waiting for, "You killed him?"

When he looked at Lois from the corner of his eye the look on her face made his mood soften, just the smallest amount. She was frowning hard at Eugene, her throat convulsing as she swallowed – and he could hear the erratic thud of her heartbeat so he knew she was upset. She'd really believed there was good in this guy, hadn't she? And having gone for so long determined it didn't exist in the world anymore…

It made him frown darkly at Eugene, who in turn continued in a wavering voice;

"No - until she left him. You didn't know him. Lena would come to work with bruises on her. She was so…" His words faded away, leaving a tense silence.

Until it was broken by an impossibly gentle voice; "Tell Clark about Henry, Eugene…"

Clark looked to see where the voice had come from. It sure as heck couldn't have come from Lois!

"He developed his own software and started his own company after he got fired from Luthorcorps…"

And just like that Clark knew. He knew exactly why Lois had gotten interested in the case in the first place. Why she was so positive he was innocent; the guy had probably been caught up in something bigger than he'd realized.

When he waited, she turned her face towards him, the arch of her brows rising almost imperceptibly. But it was the faint hint of a shimmer in her eyes that did the most harm – and Clark sent her a brief pained expression in reply. Why couldn't she have just told him? He wanted her to trust him. To talk to him; about anything and everything - and not just because they were partner's either. They'd been friends before. Surely they could find their way back to that again?

He refocused his attention on Eugene, "He worked for Lex Luthor?"

Eugene nodded, "And his father before that. Twenty years. He was fired a month before he was eligible to retire with a full pension," He paused, "His new company wasn't making it. That's what drove Henry crazy I think."

"What do you mean crazy exactly?" Lois asked in the same impossibly gentle voice.

"He was a loose cannon; one day I found a program he was working on... the Ides Of Metropolis… and when he discovered I'd seen it he went berserk, threatening me, threatening Lena…"

Why? What had he unwittingly tripped across? Because if Harrison had worked for Luthorcorps for that long then he'd been there during all the earliest years, when Luthor senior had begun the kinds of investigations and experiments that would one day lead his son to where he was now.

Clark kept pushing, his voice calmer, "Why did Lena testify as a witness for the prosecution?"

"She was subpoenaed. She had to tell the truth. And the truth was there was no way she could prove I didn't kill her husband."

"She thinks you did it. She said so today." There was no easy way to break it to him.

And his eye's filled with shock, "You saw Lena?"

Lois nodded in reply, "She came to The Planet. And it's a good thing you didn't go to her house last night - she's being tailed by the police."

Eugene looked stricken and Lois stood, reaching forward to squeeze his shoulder before she glanced at Clark, "I'll make some coffee."

Accepting the silent invitation Clark pushed to his feet and followed her into the kitchen, lifting the phone along the way to hand it to her, his voice low,

"Make the call."

She looked up at him with an anguished expression; her voice equally as low, "I can't!"

"Lois –" It killed him but he knew it had to be done, the obvious distress not hidden from him drawing him closer to her side where he set his palm to the small of her back and spread his fingers, "We had a deal. And I'm sorry, but I haven't heard a single thing that makes me feel he's less guilty. And that makes it dangerous for you to have him here. I can't let anything happen to you."

The confession earned him a brief smile, "I'm not wrong about this."

Clark smiled a small smile, his voice an octave lower, "Are you ever wrong?"

Her mouth quirked, light dancing in her eyes, "Not any time you and I have a fight; no," She took a breath, "Two days. Give me forty-eight hours. The man's going to prison for life. And if you work with me I know we can prove he's innocent…"

Clark was amazed by how his brain had singled out but one word, and how such a small word had such a great effect on him; we. Not that she hadn't used it before, but he'd never felt she meant it as much. He still didn't know what it was he'd done to earn the change of attitude but whatever it was he was grateful for it; he'd take the breaks with Lois where he could get them – always had done. And it wasn't that he didn't admire what she was trying to do but –

When she turned and slid a hand underneath his jacket to set her palm on his back where his was on hers he sucked in a sharp breath. Oh when she wanted something she really pulled out all the stops, didn't she? It wasn't that he didn't remember the pit bull on a pant leg quality to her personality; it was just that it had never been so openly directed at him personally…at least he didn't remember it happening. And he'd have remembered.

She was dangerous. And he'd thought he'd faced danger before but this –

"Please?"

He sighed heavily. And she almost had him - until she made the mistake of smiling more broadly and tipping her chin up. It was then his eyes narrowed again. Was she playing him? Had she been playing him for days? Was that what the whole looking like she knew something thing had been? She'd been working up to this all the time? Unsettling him to the point where, when she'd asked him to tell her his best kept secret, he'd honestly thought she knew?

But that didn't make sense to him. Because in order for her to have been planning it for that long she'd have to have been in on Eugene's escape plan. And he just couldn't bring himself to believe she'd gone that far…but then again…it was Lois…

Clark was torn. And to add to his indecision, when he looked over his shoulder Eugene was standing behind them with a terribly pained expression on his face.

Lois' hand slid free as she turned, "Eugene... what is it?"

"Lena told you that I killed Henry?"

Lois hesitated before nodding, "She said you did it for her."

Eugene turned away and Lois and Clark exchanged another of their looks before she took a breath and walked round to face Eugene; ducking her head to look into his eyes, "I think you better tell us the truth, don't you?"

Clark stepped forwards in time to hear; "I did do it for her."

Sometimes Clark hated it when he was right.

But Lois refused to give up, "You're telling us you killed Harrison?"

"No. I originally confessed, and then later, refused to take the stand to protect her."

Clark stopped dead in his tracks and frowned at the man's profile, "Lena?"

"Yes," He nodded, "She's the one who did it. She killed her husband."

Lois' chin lifted, but instead of her usual smugness Clark found a spark of anger in her eyes and recognized it fast enough to take her elbow and steer her back to the sofa, "Okay – we need to talk this through some more…right from the start…"

__

Daily Planet Offices – Afternoon:

Lois sat on the edge of Clark's desk, cradling her coffee while they waited for Jimmy to make his way across the room with an armful of files.

"Transcripts from the trial, DA's depositions, forensic reports...more to come, computer's on the blink…"

"Thanks, Jimmy," She beamed at him as Clark reached up long arms and relieved him of the files, "Nice work. Stay on Lena today, all right?"

Jimmy nodded. And Lois looked at Clark, his arms now folded across his chest in a way that made her smile inwardly. She wondered if he knew it was someone else's trademark move. Somehow she doubted he'd appreciate being told.

"I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel. Just because Eugene said Lena killed her husband, doesn't mean she did. It's his word against hers."

Lois turned so she was crossing her legs right beside him, the movement earning a brief sideways glance at them and then a frown, "Clark Kent... since when did you become such a cynic? I'm usually the one saying 'hogwash.' What happened to that bright-eyed bushy-tailed Kansas boy I once knew?"

"Maybe I've been hanging around with you too much."

"Well we can't both be the cynical one. It's that good cop/bad cop balance. As partner's we're s'posed to balance each other out. Where you have a shortcoming I fill in the deficit and vice-versa." She reached for a file and opened it on her lap, "Though obviously that means you have less work to do than me…"

When she bit her lip and glanced at him from behind a curtain of hair she saw him sigh deeply. In fairness, he was being really good about the whole Eugene thing; it went against every fiber of his moral being after all. But just because she was softening to him some didn't mean he needed to know she was.

"I'm just not happy with Eugene staying in your apartment. That's all."

And again it wasn't that she didn't appreciate him looking out for her and all, but, "I'm not turning him in. Not now. Lena Harrison is guilty and we're going to prove it, right partner?"

"I'm with you," He lifted his arm and shrugged back his sleeve to check his watch, "For the next 34 hours."

When he looked up at her she tucked her hair behind her ear and grinned at him. And he put up a fight for a moment but eventually she heard a low chuckle of deep laughter and he shook his head, drawing his chair closer to his desk while he opened another of the files,

"You're really high maintainence, you know that – right?" The bright blue of his eyes sparkled with amusement when he looked up at her from beneath his thick fringe.

"Yep," She winked at him, "But I'm worth it."

__

Unknown Location – Middle America:

The sound of Bizet's Symphony in C Major filled the silence while he contemplated the game at play, lifting one hand to allow light to reflect on the glass in his hand; the forefinger of his other smoothing over the pad on a laptop keyboard.

On a bank of screens lining one wall he watched many things from the corner of his eye; the stock markets, world-wide news, the training of the latest batch of his subjects, the path of satellites over a map of the world – amongst other things…

A figure appeared through the open door.

With a silent breath Lex allowed the globe beneath the bowl of the glass to turn between his thumb and forefinger – a Steuben, a boldly contemporary riff on the classic Venetian goblet and a fitting receptacle for the French Burgundy within he felt,

"Bizet was sixteen when he composed this piece. It was hailed as a junior masterpiece and a welcome addition to the early Romantic period repertoire; noteworthy for bearing an amazing resemblance to the music of Schubert, whose work was virtually unknown in Paris at that time – barring but a few lesser pieces," He closed his eyes and breathed deeper, "Delightful. And yet one can't help but wonder at how such a small strand of one may have led to so close a reproduction. Like DNA in a sense is it not?"

He opened his eyes, studying the contents of the glass; dark in color, it hinted at flavours of soy sauce, flowers and licorice. And when he brought the the rim of the glass close to his nose and breathed in he caught undertones of berries, spices and leather – the aroma rich and penetrating without being too profound, "The trial run is on schedule?"

"Yes, within a matter of hours."

He smiled, bringing the glass to his lips and savouring his first taste of a Romane Conti since he had escaped captivity. Excellent. As always. It was the simplest of pleasures that could soothe the soul, "Then let us hope the finished product proves worth the years invested it in."

The glass was set on the desk with the gentleness befitting a thing of timeless beauty, Lex turning his chair to study one screen more closely, "And the beautiful Ms. Lane?"

"Yes."

Lex felt contentment slide over him, lulling him a little deeper into his chair as he closed his eyes again, the music dancing in the air and the apt words of Julius Caesar spoken on a whisper inside his mind; 'As a rule, what is out of sight disturbs men's minds more seriously than what they see.'

And in a woman's mind too. She would remember, he didn't doubt for a second she would remember…

She could still hear them.

_  
Daily Planet Offices – Late Afternoon:_

"Well that's a shocker."

They'd been watching a video tape with Jimmy. Onscreen Lena had moved through the lobby area of a hotel and although Jimmy and the camera had apparently been momentarily distracted by a gorgeous pair of legs in a mini-skirt, the lens had then whipped back to follow her. In time to catch her walking toward the elevators where a man dressed in a casual jacket and a baseball hat, his face hidden, had fallen into step behind her and kissed her as the elevator doors closed.

Lois turned away from the screen to look at Jimmy before adding; "How'd you get this? And what about Reed - weren't her men tailing Lena as wall?"

Jimmy grinned boyishly, "Two guys in a car in front of the hotel. Some stakeout."

"And some grieving widow," She cocked a brow at Clark, "Let that be a lesson to the easily swayed by a pretty face…"

Clark ignored the dig, because he'd already had his opinions changed, "This combined with what Miss Bird told us earlier is enough."

A career secretary and loyal to the end, Miss Bird had had only good things to say about her deceased employee, beginning with;

"No one knew Mr. Harrison better than I did. I was his personal secretary for fifteen years. He was a genius, you know."

Lois being Lois she had continued regardless, "We've interviewed several people who also say he was a tyrant."

Subtle Clark had thought.

But the older woman wouldn't be swayed; "He had a company to run; it wasn't easy starting his own line of software. And then, to find out that Lena and Eugene were... he didn't deserve to be two-timed."

"There was some evidence that indicated Harrison was abusive toward his wife."

Technically there wasn't. There was only what Eugene and Lena had said. But before Clark could point that out Mrs. Bird had come back with;

"Nonsense. He loved her. He would never touch a hair on her head. In his will, he left her everything. All the stock...everything…"

"The debts..."

"That's not fair," Her pale eyes had looked to Clark for understanding, "All these accusations against Mr. Harrison - he's not here to defend himself."

And she was right, so Clark had looked pointedly at Lois, "No, he's not."

Which gave Miss Bird an opening to continue; "Henry Harrison had a heart of gold. One morning he found a homeless man sleeping in the generator room. He got him a cot. Brought him food," She looked back at Lois, "Does that sound like a monster to you?"

But Lois merely smiled, "Where is this homeless man now? We'd like to talk to him."

"I don't know. Since the murder... I suppose I can't blame him for not wanting to sleep in that room anymore."

Clark had heard enough, turning on his heel and giving Lois a silent jerk of his brows to indicate they were done, "Thank you for your time Miss Bird, we appreciate it."

"You're welcome... I'm just straightening up... we're closing the doors tonight," She walked them to the door, "Look, I know it's part of your job to dig around looking for new angles on stories, but... Eugene Laderman killed Mr. Harrison. That's the real truth."

That was the problem. Because Clark hadn't been entirely convinced about that either. And Jimmy's tape shed new light on it.

Catching up with Lois in one long stride he set his hand to the place he seemed to have claimed on the inward curve of her spine, "Let's go talk to your house guest again…"

__

Lois Lane's Apartment – Night:

"I've straightened out your files, Lois - gave you a simpler directory."

Lois frowned as she tossed her purse on the counter and shed her jacket, "You... those were personal files, Eugene. I had a password."

"I know. Superman," He grinned over his shoulder as he shut down her computer, "Wasn't too tough to figure out."

Groaning inwardly, she ignored the deep chuckle of laughter she heard behind her and shifted into reporter mode, "Eugene, let's go over what happened the day Harrison died."

He turned on his seat, "Well, like I said, I found this new program he was working on. It wasn't in the regular files, but I figured out his security bypass pretty quickly-"

Sensing they were about to get a long diatribe in geek speak she sat down on the edge of one of the sofas and leaned her bare arms on her knees, "About the fight..."

"Henry asked me how much of the program I'd seen. Suddenly he was screaming at me, saying that I'd stolen his wife and now I'd seen the 'Ides Of Metropolis.'…" He frowned as if reliving the scene in his mind, "And that thing was like nothing I've ever seen, it-"

Vaguely aware of when the sofa dipped beside her, Lois waved a limp-wristed hand, "Screaming… stolen wife…and you…?"

"I started yelling back at him. I said I'd kill him if he hurt Lena again."

Oh yes, now that one she remembered from the trial. Part of the reason she'd been so convinced Eugene wasn't a killer had been the fact he was so incredibly dumb when it came to covering his tracks…

"So, Lena came to your apartment..." Clark's deep voice sounded remarkably close.

So Lois turned her head to see where he was, and found herself looking into his eyes up close and personal. The part of her brain going through some kind of cosmic meltdown immediately considering removing his glasses – not that they weren't nice enough glasses or that they didn't suit his face or anything but because –

Okay. She didn't actually have an answer for that one.

So with a small frown on her face she looked back at Eugene in time to see him nod;  
"I told her about the fight and she said she was going to the office, to have it out with him. When she didn't come back, I got worried, went to the office."

Lois filled in the rest, "You smelled something burning went into the generator room and that's when you found him..."

They knew all this, it wasn't getting them anywhere. But there was something they were missing. She could feel it in her gut. What was it? Maybe –

There was a knock on her door and Lois turned to look at it, noticing from the corner of her eye when Clark pushed his glasses back up his nose the way he always did,

"It's Reed. Eugene we need to move."

Pushing to her feet at the same time as them Lois' frown deepened, "You can't know that. It could be anyone."

Clark was already drawing Eugene down the hall, "It was a police kind of knock. And since you only have the one stalker in the police department right now…"

Alright he had a point there. So she waited long enough to see her bedroom door close behind them before she opened the door, "Detective.".

"I have a warrant to search the premises."

"My apartment? Are you crazy?" Lois attempted blocking Reed's path but the woman simply set a hand to her shoulder and set her aside.

"I don't think so, Ms. Lane. Call me wild, call me crazy, but I have a hunch that you're hiding something... or someone."

Wild and crazy wouldn't have been the combo she'd have used.

She found herself surrounded by deputies, who fanned out to cover the apartment while Reed stopped in the middle of the room, briefly surveyed her surroundings and then turned on her heel,

"Why don't you just have a seat on the couch; this won't hurt much, and it'll be over real soon."

Lois crossed her arms and smiled sweetly, "Aren't you missing a good cop for this routine?"

When a deputy opened the door to her bedroom Lois thought the jig was up, but after a few minutes he was back and Reed's posse gathered near the door before announcing; "Nothing."

Lois schooled her features, "If there's so much as a single item of my underwear missing-"

"Sorry to have bothered you, Ms, Lane. It appears I was mistaken... for the time being."

Lois turned as she walked by, "I hope you never find him. Eugene didn't kill Harrison."

The detective looked at her through hooded eyes, "Do tell."

"Lena Harrison killed her husband." And Lois said it in a determined tone to get her point across.

Reed nodded slowly, "Interesting theory. Unfortunately at precisely the time of Harrison's death, Lena was at a Neighborhood Watch meeting. She was seen by at least twenty people who positively identified her."

No way. It wasn't possible. No-one could be in two places at once. So how had she?

When her mind immediately thought about her landlord and the fake Superman Lois cleared her throat, "Why would a man set fire to the room the body was in to destroy the evidence, wait there for the police and then sign a confession? And why didn't he take the stand in his own defense when his attorney begged him to?"

Outwardly Reed appeared cool as a cucumber, but for a moment, a very brief possibly optimistic moment, Lois thought she saw something in her eyes…

"Good night, Ms. Lane. Remember to lock your doors and windows. We've got an escaped killer on the loose."

A moment after Lois closed the door Clark reappeared with Eugene, "You okay? What'd Reed say?"

"Oh. Not much. Just that Lena Harrison has an iron-clad alibi for the night of her husband's death," She frowned up at him, "And where exactly did we hide in my bedroom?"

Eugene walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water, his hands shaking, "Clark took us out on the ledge. I've never been so scared. I hate heights. And that ledge felt like it was narrow."

Her attention briefly focused on Eugene as he spoke, Lois' gaze shifted swiftly to lock with Clark's, "You took him out on a ledge?_ You_? You _hate_ heights - remember?"

"There wasn't anywhere else to hide. Nice bedroom by the way." He pushed his hands into his pockets and quirked dark brows at her.

When his eye's sparkled Lois scowled at him and lifted her hands to her hips, "Meaning?"

"Very…feminine…"

Her jaw dropped a little, "_Meaning_?"

He was stifling laughter, she could see it. He even had to drop his damn chin and look at her from beneath his fringe, baby blues sparkling all the more, "Never pictured you as the fluffy toys on the bed type. And a bed that size holds plenty doesn't it?"

Lois clenched her teeth and leaned a little closer, her voice low, "Well I hope you took a good long look – 'cos that's the one and only time you'll ever see my bedroom Smallville."

The sparkling light in his eyes changed, his gaze dropped to her mouth for a heartbeat. And Lois felt her pulse hitch when it rose again, slowly, the darker blue of his eyes searching each of hers in turn before he leaned closer still; his warm breath washing over her cheeks as his deep voice rumbled up from deep in his chest,

"And I want my shirt back."

And then he smiled a slow, astonishingly sexual smile while Lois blinked at him in amazement. Who _was_ this guy?

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she lifted her arms and folded them across her breasts, but before she could come back with something cutting to put him back in his place he was rocking back on his heels, "It's not safe to move him anywhere tonight - so one more night. I'll check in with you later."

She unfolded her arms and waved a hand at the door, "Don't let it hit your ass on the way out."

"Don't let her get you in any trouble Eugene," He reached out for the doorknob, his eyes sparkling again as he opened the door and leaned his head closer to add; "And maybe you should change that password…"

Lois stood on the same spot and fumed for a full two minutes after the door closed behind him, her mouth pursed into a thin line. She was trying. She was really trying to make an effort with him and he was being like that? What Chloe had told her might have changed her perception of the past but in the here and now while he was being so…so…

She took a long, deep breath through her nostrils, irritated beyond belief that she could still smell the clean laundry/Clark Kent combination in the air. He was the single most annoying – and while he'd been away he'd become the most arrogant – if he thought just because he'd apparently managed to grow into someone vaguely attractive -

Eugene set his rinsed glass on the drainer, "So how long have you two been dating?"

She lifted her arms high and let them drop to slap off her legs.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

__

Daily Planet Offices – Morning:

Clark smiled inwardly while Lois debated with him from her side of the desks. She was defensive because he'd unsettled her; he got that. And although a part of him knew it was wrong to feel happy about it; he did. To have her aware of even a few of the changes in him was a good feeling. Better than good.

Though having her see him as anything apart from something she might have picked up on the heel of her shoe was an improvement from their early days he felt.

Both of their frequent phone calls being put on hold meant there was plenty of time to argue with one another. So Lois continued to scowl at him, "Men and women lie to each other all the time. It's a national pastime. Sometimes it's okay to lie - necessary even. All depends on the scale of the lie."

"It's never okay." Not in the way she meant. The relationship between a man and a woman who were a couple had to be based on trust. And a big part of that trust came from honesty. At least he liked to still believe it did…

"So, you've never lied to me?"

He sighed silently, "I didn't say that - I said it's not okay. Besides, we're talking husbands and wives here," He pulled the receiver closer to his mouth, his gaze still fixed on Lois' eyes, "Yes. I can still hold."

He smiled inwardly again as he watched the thoughts crossing over her expressive eyes. It was one of the things he'd always liked most about her once he'd stopped seeing her as a daily test of his patience. They would change colour; emerald green flashing in the brown when she was angry, brown softening the green to a mossy tone when she was confused, brown clouding the green out altogether when she was happy… He knew every shade and every meaning from when they'd been friends. And right now he knew she was determined she was right - for a change - so he kept going,

"I just happen to think it's always better to tell the truth in a marriage, get everything out in the open. Build a strong foundation." His earth parents had taught him that.

"So, you're saying you'll never lie to your wife - assuming someone is crazy enough to say '1 do' to you."

"That's what I'm saying."

"Transfer me to who? I've been holding ten minutes... Ugh," She returned her attention to Clark, the green in her eyes wavering between moss and emerald, "Okay, here's the scene. Your loving wife of twenty years has spent the entire day at the beauty shop. Dyed her hair red, got it cut - all to please you - except she looks like someone who might make their living hanging out on street corners. She stands there when you open the front door, so hopeful... and says 'Honey, do you like it?' Whaddya do?"

The scenario made him smile despite his best efforts not to. Because for some reason his brain had chosen to picture Lois with red hair standing in the doorway…dressed similarly to the day she'd been under the effect of a red kryptonite based love potion and had, for some unfathomable reason, chosen him as the object of her affection…

"My wife would know I love her the way she is. Why would she get her hair cut when she knows I like it longer?" And just cos he knew it would get the emerald green to flash he added; "I'm fairly sure she could find another way of getting my attention…maybe a temporary tattoo of some kind…with our names on it…"

It took less than two seconds for the penny to drop. But when emerald green flashed and she opened her mouth to come back at him Perry walked by en route to his office. So she closed her mouth with a snap, looked up at him and smiled just a little too brightly. Leaving Clark to even it up with a calm nod of his head when Perry looked his way...

Clark cut her some slack, "Okay. I'd tell her the truth. I'd tell her I love her - I liked her hair better before, but if she's happy with it, then that's the important thing."

She frowned down at her phone, "But I've already left a message. Yes. No. Fine then - never mind," She hung up with a dramatic sigh, "Poor woman."

"Who?"

Lois blinked lazily at him, "Your wife. She's married to Mr. Right. Mr. Always Right…she'll need to have the patience of a saint."

Perry stuck his head out of his office, "Lois? Clark? A moment of your time…"

They exchanged silent looks, Clark hung up, and then simultaneously they pushed back their chairs and walked side by side into Perry's office.

"Is there something the two of you want to tell me?"

It was a mistake giving Lois an optional answer; "Not really Chief, no."

"Huh. Well... good." He examined both their faces, "You sure now? Nothing you want to get off your, uh, chests?"

Lois looked at Clark and he read the indecision in her eyes before she looked back at Perry, "We'd like to tell you, Chief, but we can't. It's better this way."

Clark backed her up, "You're probably better off not knowing."

Perry formed a tent with his fingers, "Well, I think it's a little late for that. I know."

"You know?" Lois stood close enough to Clark for him to feel her straighten her spine.

When she looked at him for support again Clark frowned and looked at Perry, "What exactly do you know?"

"Oh you know... about... him…where he is."

So he did know. Well Perry was nothing if not good at his job. Even when going through his darker days he'd been the closest any reporter had ever come to outing Clark's big secret. So Clark's frown faded and he nodded brusquely,

"Okay. You do know."

Lois folded her arms, "And _how_ do you know?"

"Its better you don't know," Perry took a deep breath, "'Course, I don't know officially. But, let's face it. If a man in my position didn't know, unofficially, then, well, he wouldn't be a man in my position, would he?"

"Now that you know, unofficially, are you going to tell anyone else that you - you know - know?" Lois leaned a little towards Clark as if invisibly seeking support.

So he answered that need with his palm to the curve of her back, frowning again at how easy it had gotten to touch her. But if Perry decided to make the call Clark had been persuaded not to…

"No. I just wanted you to know."

Clark smoothed his palm up and down just the once before removing his hand, "Thank you, sir. I feel much better knowing that you know."

"Me too," Lois smiled.

"There is something I'd like you know, though."

"What's that?" Lois' smile faded.

Perry jerked his chin, "The minute you step outside that door, I no longer know. And I don't want to know anything else worth... _knowing_... in the near future either."

Meaning they were on their own if the proverbial hit the fan. Clark understood that as they left the office. And even though it was risky and put them out on a limb, to him it was a sign of sorts. It was the two of them against the world, wasn't it? This time anyway.

And it didn't feel all that bad.

__

Lois Lane's Apartment – Lunchtime:

Lois and Clark entered to find Eugene once again sitting at Lois' computer; the sight making Lois sigh heavily. She was just glad she didn't have anything resembling a diary.

"Thank God you're back," He stood up and rushed towards them, his cheeks flushed, "You told me not to use the phone or go out or..."

Lois held up a hand, "Breathe Eugene. That's it. And again. Now - what happened?"

Despite the deep breathing he continued to rush his words, "Nothing happened. It's what's going to happen. I think. That is I'm fairly sure. And I've checked it every which way and I'm certain that-"

It was like dealing with a five year old. And frankly her patience was already wearing thin. She'd had all morning to get into a bad mood. Her sudden fascination with Clark had pretty much done the trick. She hated that he was suddenly so interesting to her. Hated him even more for the fact he wasn't as easy to read as he'd been when she'd known him before. It was…well… it was…

Actually she'd decided she didn't want to know what it was, thanks anyway. She just hated not being able to peg him. Placing people into categories was what she did after all. Occupational hazard she supposed.

"Eugene," The patented Lane glare did the trick.

"Okay. Sorry. Breathe," He breathed deep a couple more times and then carried on at the same speed, "All the programs on your computer were sluggish today... so I tapped into the Daily Planet bank. Their systems are slowed down too by the way-"

"Eugene, there are more important things going on than a temporary computer slowdown." The rest of the known universe was hunting him down to bring him in 'dead or alive' and he was worried about how fast he could watch Youtube? She looked to Clark for support and found him helping himself to juice from her refrigerator. _Typical_.

"That file Henry was working on... it wasn't a program. It was a virus. A virus designed to destroy all other software programs - a polymorphic encrypted virus. And one like nothing I've ever seen before. It has crazy codes."

Lois shook her head, looking at Eugene like he was an alien, "English please."

Clark had poured a huge glass of juice and was screwing the lid back in place, a vertical crease forming between his dark brows, "The worst kind of virus. It can attack any computer system, taking on different shapes to avoid detection."

Oh and now he was a computer expert too? Lois blinked at him. Well hadn't he just picked up a rucksack full of skills in his time away? Except it added to her fascination with him. And yes, he'd told her about some of the places he'd visited when she'd stayed at his apartment – in his deep rumble of a voice - but with no real details and with nothing about how he'd picked up all these new skills. And now she really wanted to know - all of it -_ damn it_.

But she nodded anyway, cos the hell she was ending up looking like the idiot in the room; "Makes sense. The man was about to lose everything - might as well take everybody else's system with him."

Clark was studying Eugene with an unreadable expression on his face, "Can this virus start up without the programmer initiating it?"

"Maybe. If it had some kind of doomsday code on it…"

Lois felt a strange chill run up her spine. And for some completely inexplicable reason immediately felt the loss of a large hand to the inward curve of her back, "How bad could this virus make things exactly?"

"In a nation entirely dependent on computers... it could mean... disaster," Eugene's eyes were wide, "Worse than Black Thursday."

_Worse_? How could it be _worse_? The world had fallen apart that day. She knew. She'd almost died that day. Not that that didn't happen to her a lot these days. But back then it had been a bit of a shock to the system. She'd even convinced herself she saw the mythical bright light for crying out loud!

Clark kindly filled in more details, "Banks, the stock exchange, air traffic control... even our nuclear missiles. They're all run by computers."

And the fact he was frowning so darkly, his eyes an icy blue behind his glasses, made Lois feel even colder than she had before, "What can we do to stop it?"

Eugene cleared his throat, "You have to break me into MUT."

"MUT?"

"Metropolis University of Technology. I need a powerful central computer system to work off of. I have to find an antidote. I teach a class there... my students can help."

When Lois looked at Clark he gave an almost imperceptible jerk of his chin so she moved away with him to form a huddle over the sink; their heads close together and Clark's voice so low it vibrated the air between them.

"You're already harboring a fugitive - you want to add breaking and entering to your rap sheet?"

She looked up from beneath long lashes and was momentarily distracted seeing his eyes so up close and personal. They really were a much nicer blue than she'd given them credit for. And there was that clean laundry and pure Clark Kent scent again. It was…

Nope. She still didn't want to know what it was.

Clark's dark brows quirked when she didn't answer, "I don't know if he's telling the truth Lois, but if he is... and the virus gets out..."

Lois still couldn't get her brain to form words into a sentence. And she'd never been claustrophobic in an open space before but she was certainly exhibiting the symptoms; shortness of breath, increased heart rate…damp palms…

Was it warm all of a sudden?

"Lois, all we have is a guy - a wanted guy - looking at a computer screen and telling us the nation's at risk," He ducked down a little to get her attention, his nose mere inches from hers, "We need more proof."

Had his eyelashes always been that thick?

"Lois?"

What were they talking about? Oh yes. Eugene. Computer virus thing. Worse than Black Thursday. She could do this, she could form a sentence. Now – question. He'd just asked her a question. What was it he'd asked her?

She looked over at Eugene and then back at Clark, clearing her throat and frowning at how strange her own voice sounded, "Okay."

Not that she had any idea what she'd just agreed to.

__

Daily Planet Offices – Afternoon:

Detective Reed stepped out of the elevators and walked straight to their desks. And Lois - who'd been in a weird funk all afternoon - greeted her with sarcasm,

"Oooh… do we have a warrant to search the Daily Planet as well? Goody."

"Nope. Thought I'd fill you in on something, though. Wondered if you might have a take on it," She handed Lois a report and waited.

"The deceased was exhumed at approximately-" Lois lifted her chin and looked at Reed with wide eyes, "You dug up Henry Harrison's body?"

The dark haired woman shrugged, "Despite what you may think Ms Lane, I happen to be good at my job. So yes, I dug up a body. But it wasn't Harrison's."

Lois immediately looked at Clark, who lifted his brows in question.

So Lois looked back at Reed, "If the body found in the generator wasn't Harrison, who was it?"

"A homeless man who lived in the Generator room of Harrison's building," The detective's face remained impassive; "He'd been reported missing by his family - seemed he called them once a week. Dental records match."

"How come they weren't checked during the trial?"

"They were. There was a match."

Clark leaned his forearms on his desk and asked the obvious, "How is that possible?"

"Computer records can be falsified - especially by computer experts. Besides, Lena Harrison identified the body…"

Lois' reaction was swift and when Clark saw her shoulders drop a visible inch he realized just how much she'd wanted to be right about Eugene - and how unsure she'd actually been that she was. But then putting up a brave front was what she did best, wasn't it?

"Eugene was telling the truth. You can call off your manhunt now."

And not her usual smugness in victory either. Eugene had been a kind of last ditch attempt at believing in the good in people for her. And Clark was unbelievably proud of her for not letting it go; a smile curling the edges of his mouth upwards.

But Reed shook her head, "I have a dead body on my hands, and Harrison's still missing. For all we know, Eugene may have killed two men."

Lois' jaw dropped, "You can't be serious. Now he's a serial killer? The only cereal that guy ever killed is the kind you pour milk on. And there was probably an action figure in the box."

"I've got a job to do. Maybe he did it, maybe he didn't. That's up to the courts to decide. But right now, I intend to bring him in...by any means necessary…"

Lois waited until she left before looking at Clark, "Unbelievable"

Jimmy came running across the bullpen, "Lois! CK! Check this out."

When he leaned over Lois' shoulder to use her keyboard Clark pushed his chair back and came round the desks to read what came up on the screen; The writing on the page literally "melted" in front of their eyes, replaced by flickering codes that looked all too familiar to Clark - and then new writing gradually appeared;

"BEWARE THE IDES OF METROPOLIS."

Immediately other staffers around the room were groaning and moaning, the same thing obviously happening to all the computer terminals at once. And it took Clark less than a heartbeat to understand what was happening before his hand drew Lois' chair out from her desk, his voice deceptively calm,

"We gotta go Lois. Now."

Without thinking he tangled his fingers with hers and tugged her towards the elevators, glancing down in surprise when the doors slid shut and she didn't let go. Instead she tightened the hold for a second, drawing his gaze back up to her face as she turned towards him.

"You remember Black Thursday."

He nodded. Because he was hardly likely to forget it; it had been one of the biggest tests of his strength and resolve he'd experienced in his younger years. Possibly the first real step towards becoming who he was now…

"We can't let it happen again."

He squeezed their fingers in reply; "We won't."

Lois nodded brusquely and slid her hand free, her chin dropping as if she needed to be sure she'd done it. And when Clark glanced down he saw her curling her fingers into the palm of her hand; as if somehow she was trying to hold onto the warmth of the shared touch. He liked that thought.

His gaze rose as she lifted her lashes to look at him. And he found he couldn't look away; something in the deepening brown of her eyes drawing him in until it almost felt like time had slowed down. It was as if he'd never looked at her before. And what he could see took his breath away - which was saying something.

But before he could question his reaction the doors slid open.

__

Metropolis University of Technology (MUT) – Late Afternoon:

The TV Screen on one side of the room was alive with images, the newscaster reporting; "The 'Ides of Metropolis' appeared this afternoon on the screens of over three million computers, and with its arrival came a catastrophe of unparalleled proportion since Black Thursday."

As he continued speaking the images onscreen changed, "World financial markets are collapsing... The New York Stock Exchange going crazy as stock prices plummet...Banks and other financial institutions have closed their doors creating mass panic."

Lois stood silently by Clark's side, her shoulder touching his upper arm while they continued watching.

"At the Metropolis State Bank angry lines of customers are unable to get their money out while Doctors are performing emergency surgeries under war zone conditions at Metropolis Hospital…"

She fought the need to seek the warmth of Clark's hand. She just couldn't believe it was happening again. Though at least this time she wasn't lying unconscious in the snow somewhere…that was something she supposed.

"Airports are shutting down; in Air Traffic Control there was pandemonium when screens went blank. Two 747'S have reportedly had a "near miss" above the skies of Metropolis within the last hour and remaining planes are in a holding pattern while waiting to be talked down before fuel reserves run dry."

Lois glanced over her shoulder to the rows of terminals where Eugene and his students were working, before glancing sideways at Clark – who looked like he wanted to be able to run out and help some of the people he could see onscreen. Usually she'd have had a sarcastic remark for that. But in a way it was comforting to know she wasn't the only one feeling that way.

Immediately she thought of Superman. It was weird he hadn't appeared to do something. If he had surely the news would have been reporting it? So where was he?

Lois frowned as she walked towards the terminals.

"Utilities, phone systems... nothing seems to have escaped this deadly virus, with no end in sight and more computer systems effected by the hour. As this reporter speaks, the Army and Navy are on full tactical alert due to the failure of the computer systems controlling the ground to air missiles…"

Clark knew he couldn't stay much longer. If Eugene and his team couldn't find a solution then the world was going to need Superman. But the computer wizards were their best hope for now. No matter how fast he flew he couldn't be at all four corners of the globe at the same time. And there was no point in trying to contact the rest of the League because they'd all have their own problems in their own cities. If this - thing made it all the way across the globe…

It had managed it last time with the power grids; plunging the world into darkness and chaos. Clark remembered. Because he'd been watching from space as it happened – trapped – helpless – being pulled away from everyone and everything he loved. And there was no doubt in his mind the virus they were dealing with was a hybrid of the original. Luthor had been collecting more than DNA, hadn't he?

When he caught up with Lois she was standing at Eugene's shoulder, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"An entry code, so we can analyze the virus and find a cure - I've tried all the ones Henry ever used – every member of his immediately family, etc… Now we're trying number combinations."

Clark considered the possible permeations of that. If the virus spread beyond the United States and the best hope of preventing world wide catastrophe was to super-speed through every possible entry code variation… well then there wasn't going to be a choice was there? The only choice left afterwards would be between living as Clark somewhere else where no-one knew him - or living as Superman; alone.

Frankly he hated both options. And if he left Lois again…

He cleared his throat, "What about the name of the program; 'The Ides Of Metropolis?'"

Eugene continued working while talking, "'Ides' refers to the fifteenth day of certain months. I've tried some letter/number combinations using that factor, but so far..."

"What about the dramatic reference? Julius Caesar... 'Beware the Ides of March?' It's a long shot maybe, but..."

While Lois shot him a look of incredulity, Eugene nodded; "Yes, maybe. I'll try it."

He typed in "Julius Caesar." and "Incorrect Password" appeared.

So Clark ignored Lois' searching gaze and tried again, "The play was about a conspiracy. Traitors, politics... maybe there's another connection."

Eugene lifted his chin to think for a minute then tried a few more combinations, each one coming up as incorrect. And then the door to the lab burst open - Detective Reed with gun drawn entering accompanied by one of her deputies.

"Police! Step away from the desk Laderman - down and kiss the floor."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Oh gimme a break!"

She stepped between Reed and Eugene before Clark could stop her, "Oh no you don't. Eugene here is working on finding the antidote to the computer virus that's currently bringing our country to its knees. He may be close... and he's the only one who can do it. You really wanna take a chance on that many lives?"

Reed made the mistake of looking at Eugene and the computer monitor and, while she was momentarily distracted, Lois took the opportunity to kick her gun away from her; straight into Clark's waiting hands. The two women then took self-defense stances - Reed kicked - Lois blocked - Lois kicked - Reed blocked…

It was a standoff.

Clark stepped up beside them, "You ladies done?"

He frowned in confusion when Reed and her deputy raised their hands. And when he looked at Lois she was grinning broadly at him, light dancing in her eyes, "Look at you... Mr. Law and Order…Most guys would have ordered up a ring full of mud at this point."

When he followed the nod of her head downwards he realized he was training Reed's gun on them. So he calmly emptied the bullets into his palm and dropped it to the floor before turning his attention to Reed; "Don't you see what's going on? Have you read the news? Eugene may be our only hope."

It might have been his imagination, but Reed seemed to be listening, Lois obviously reading the same signs and not prepared to miss the opportunity,

"Eugene worked under Harrison. He saw Harrison develop the virus, so he's the only one who can find the antidote. For crying out loud - let him try."

Reed took a moment, looked to her Deputy, and then breathed deeply, "Stay here. Don't let anyone in or out of this room."

Lois frowned, "And where are you going?"

"HarriTech. I followed Lena there last night. She's got some explaining to do."

"Then I'm coming with you. I've been waiting to have a girl talk with Lena."

Reed smiled coolly, "In your dreams, Lane."

"Lois-"

She smiled a warmer smile at Clark, "Hey – we do what we do best in times of crisis. And right now – much as I hate to admit it – you would appear to be the brains in this partnership. So I'm gonna go be the brawn."

Reed and Clark answered in unison with matching frowns; "_Oh no you're not_…"

__

Harritech Building – Outside Metropolis:

Lois entered the building with Reed, the beams of their flashlights giving them glimpses of packed boxes and empty desks. But when they prowled into a second room a voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Good evening, Ms. Lane - Ms. Reed."

When the lights were switched on Lois blinked to adjust to the brightness, turning at the same time as Reed to discover a man wearing the light coat and baseball hat Jimmy had captured on film. He had a gun pointed at them…

Lois weighed up the situation and decided on the stalling option on her sliding scale of danger, "You know who we are – seems only fair you return the favor."

He removed his hat, "Then permit me to introduce myself. I'm Henry Harrison." One large hand reached forwards; palm up, "I'll relieve you of your weapons now. Thank you."

After quirking an accusatory brow at Reed, Lois smiled sweetly, "Mr. Harrison. I have to say you're looking remarkably well – for a dead guy…"

The next thing she knew she was being led into some kind of bunker with her favorite police officer. Clark was never gonna let her forget this, was he? She sighed. Talk about role reversal. There'd been a time when Clark Kent had been the dumb farm boy and she – Lois Lane – had had the edge…

Still, she'd been right about at least two people, hadn't she?

"You were in on it all along."

Lena smiled at her, "Of course. I believe in marital fidelity."

"What about your loyalty to Eugene? He loved you."

"Yes. Poor Eugene," She sighed dramatically, "I thought the legal process would finish him off. Now I guess I'll have to do it myself."

Well at least when Clark was lecturing her about getting into trouble again she'd have something to throw back at him. Though somehow 'I told you so' didn't seem quite big enough…

Detective Reed was still playing catch up; "Why?"

Lois lifted her chin, "Oh I think I can answer that. HarriTech was about to fail. And his virus will make all software other than his obsolete, right?"

"Quite correct - in one aspect - billions are at stake. And I needed to disappear beyond suspicion to co-ordinate our trial run. Eugene was the perfect foil."

Trial run?

Lois ignored the niggle in the back of her mind, using terms Reed would understand when she continued, "Forgive the cliché, but you're not going to get away with this. Eugene is working on the antidote as we speak. The jigs up."

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Within the hour every computer system in the country will be shut down. And we'll have the information we need."

The information they needed for what?

But before she could ask Reed decided to join the conversation, "But the nuclear missiles..."

Harrison looked down his nose at her, "Give me a little credit, Detective. Surely you don't think I'd destroy all those potential customers or endanger the very lives we're trying to save. Of course, a few shut downs here and there; medical facilities, control towers, automated machinery... there's bound to be a few glitches…But any casualties will be for the greater good in the long run."

He turned away to press a few buttons, setting a timer before he turned round again.

Reed tried another tactic; "I can get you a deal."

"I doubt that very much. The man I work for isn't renowned for his leniency."

Lois' mouth went dry. Because there was only man it could be when you connected the dots. No matter what she did or where she went it all came back to him eventually; all the twisted, sick, dangerous, dark-

She should have killed him when she'd had the chance.

"I suppose you're going to kill us now, are you?"

__

MUT Computer Science Lab – Night:

Eugene let out a yell five minutes before Clark's self-imposed deadline to step in, "Got it!"

Clark gathered with the rest of the hackers behind Eugene as he grinned over his shoulder, "You were right - the play was the thing - 'Et tu, Brute'; that's the password."

It stank of Luthor. But Clark kept his expression and his voice calm, "What now?"

Eugene brought up a display on his computer screen: a map of the USA with a spider tracery of lines drawn between several main connection points, "By our calculations, in order for the virus to reach full distribution, it has to pass through these three centers."

On screen, the three connection points glowed and blinked red: one on each coast, one in the middle.

"So we contact the centers and have them apply the antidote," When Clark looked to Eugene for confirmation his expression made him frown, " No? What then?"

"It has to be done on the premises. We have to manually insert this antidote disk in each of the centers."

Course they did. Nothing was ever easy, was it? "How much time do we have?"

"None," Eugene looked utterly defeated, "By the time we'd fly them there... it might be too late. The virus has already penetrated the network…"

"I know a way." He glanced up at the screen again; memorizing the locations by grid reference, "Can you do me three discs?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Let's just say I know someone."

When he approached the door with the discs in hand the deputy stepped into his path, hesitating when he had to lift his chin to look Clark in the eye. So Clark stood taller, "You can move or I'll move you. Your choice…"

Less than fifteen seconds later he was flying alongside the power lines, veering off towards his first grid reference.

A blinking red light went out on Eugene's screen.

_  
Harritech Building – Outside Metropolis:_

"Great. Now you've done it!"

Reed glared at her from across the confined space of the room they'd been locked in, "_Me_?! You're the one who said '_I suppose you're going to kill us now_.' They teach you that in journalism school?"

Lois smirked, "Well, I suppose you called for back-up and told them to burst in if we didn't come out in ten minutes? No? They teach you that in Detective School?"

They sat in silence for a while.

Then Lois wrinkled her nose and kicked the wall facing her with the sole of her shoe, "What is this place anyway?"

"Trash compactor I'd say."

Great.

She felt a familiar sense of panic washing over her. She hated confined spaces. The ones without windows in particular; and no amount of swiping her hands along the outer seams of her skirt seemed to dry them - so she tried some deep breathing. But gave up after two minutes - resorting to fighting nausea instead…

"Not happy in confined spaces, huh?"

She pursed her lips, "Mmm."

Reed examined her with narrowed eyes, "You must have been terrified."

Lois frowned at her, "What?"

"When Luthor had you."

Oh her day was just getting better and better, wasn't it? Not only was she stuck in a confined space with someone she couldn't stand while the world fell apart outside, she now got to make small talk about the worst time in her life? She pushed to her feet and looked for anything remotely resembling an escape route,

"It wasn't my idea of a party; no."

Reed nodded, crossing her legs at the ankles, "I read your file. Scary stuff."

"Yeah," When the walls and the floor didn't reveal any glimmer of hope she looked around the floor, kicking debris out of the way with the toe of her shoe.

"So you were scared."

"Like I said - yeah."

"And you were-"

Lois swore under her breath and glared down at Reed, "Why is it so important to you that I admit how scared I was?"

Reed shrugged, "Makes you more human. You're the big star at The Planet - in on all the action. And when you get in trouble, look who's hanging around to come to the rescue - a god with a cape...Women like you make the rest of us look bad. Like we're underachieving or something…"

Lois was flabbergasted, "Now hang on just a-".

"Well excuse me. You asked – I'm answering. You've got something the rest of us don't have, Lois. So it would be nice if once, just once, you could admit that you have bad days, problems, and fears just like the rest of us."

When she turned her face away, Lois took a deep breath, set her back to the wall, and slid down until she was sitting facing Reed again.

She struggled with saying it aloud; "Alright… I was scared. Its part of the reason I have a problem with places like this," She waved a hand at their surroundings, "My guest room back then was slightly bigger, but it had the same amount of windows…I was never claustrophobic before that."

The chill up her spine made her shiver involuntarily, so she wrapped her arms around her waist and fought the nausea again. This sucked. Big time.

"Well at least there's a bag or two in here if you need to barf."

"That's reassuring."

Lois couldn't help it, she laughed. And the next thing she knew, Reed was laughing with her…

__

Midwest Countryside – Night:

Clark frowned with concentration as he flew faster along the phone lines, dipping downwards towards the second center.

Back the Science Lab at MUT the huddle that had formed around Eugene kept their eyes focused on the red light. Blinking, blinking, blinking… then going out. Eugene punched the air. And then they all focused on the third light…

__

Trash Compactor Room – Harritech Building:

"Must be tough, being a reporter - especially for a woman. Still not that much equality is there?"

Lois shrugged her shoulders, "No tougher than it must be for a woman detective."

"It's a boys club."

"Tell me about it."

Funny how being trapped somewhere forced you to get to know someone you might normally have avoided like the plague Lois thought. Life was just a barrel of laughs all round. But Reed wasn't all that bad she supposed. Over-compensated a tad maybe. But who was she to throw stones in that department?

For a brief moment she wondered if she might get to know the new version of Smallville any better if she was trapped somewhere with him. Though, knowing her, she'd spend her last half hour on earth arguing with him about something. It was what they did best after all…

"Ninety days, right? That's how long he had you."

Lois sighed heavily, "Yeah."

She stared blankly at the wall in front of her. And Reed stayed silent for a while before asking in a lower voice, "Doesn't it bother you - knowing he's out there again?"

"What do you think?" She smirked sarcastically, then took another deep breath and shook her head, "Sorry. Knee-jerk reaction. Yes – it bothers me plenty."

Reed smiled, "My knee jerks the same way. And I'm not surprised it bothers you. I'd be in a nice padded cell somewhere if I'd seen the things you did."

"It's the things you can't see that do the damage," Lois frowned at the toe of her shoe when the confession slipped free, "He knew that. Sometimes I think I can still hear-"

Suddenly, there was a noise like a motor starting up and the walls shuddered. Reed got to her feet at the same time as Lois, Lois shouting above the nose, "Look for something to brace the walls with!"

They found some metal pipes and worked together but it was futile.

"It's no use," Lois yelled, "What does the cop manual say to do in a time like this? 'Cos I don't know about you - but I'm not waiting around for Luke and the Wookie!"

Reed frowned at her in confusion, obviously not getting the Star Wars reference. And then they both started to yell for all they were worth.

__

West Coast Countryside – Night:

From the ground he would have been a blur, racing along the power lines. And he was still focused completely on his task. But a small part of his mind suddenly thought about Lois – wondering where she was – what she was doing – how much trouble she'd managed to get herself in. Because she was bound to be in some kind of trouble, wasn't she? It was what she did. And she'd been trouble with a capitol 'T' from the day he met her. He smiled as he dived downwards.

Because, actually, he didn't think he'd change that. Okay. Maybe a little. Less of the placing her life on the line every day would certainly ease his mind some…

__

Harritech Building – Control Bunker – Night:

Harrison watched in anguish as the third center shut down and all his monitors and equipment died. Luthor wasn't going to be happy. But then that was the thing with a test run, right? It was supposed to point out the problems before the big day. And he knew that wherever the man was, he was watching. He knew what the problem was. He knew who or what had got in the way.

He probably had a contingency plan in place already. Chip off the old block that one.

Harrison began to gather together his things - wasn't his worry anymore - he'd done what he was supposed to do. And he was a man who knew not to ask questions. All that mattered was he'd get his money when it was all done.

And his place in the new order…

"What the-"

__

Trash Compactor Room – Minutes later:

Here lies Lois Lane. Recycled on this date…

She was inches away from being squished into a shared grave with someone she barely knew when the walls suddenly stopped closing in. Throat raw from yelling, she looked at Reed and breathed a sigh of relief when the automatic door popped open, flooding the room with bright light.

Holding a hand up to shade her eyes, Lois saw a familiar silhouette and her heart caught at the sight of him. So she smiled as she stepped forwards, "Cutting it kind of close there, aren't you, big guy?"

"Are you all right?"

She tilted her chin at an angle, the sound of his deep, calm voice warming her from the inside out, "Am now. Bit busy were we?"

"Yes."

"Fix everything?"

"Yes. With help," He looked down at her with his oh-so-blue eyes for a long moment. Making Lois feel distinctly like she was the only woman on the planet before he turned his attention to Reed, "Detective you may want to read Mr. and Mrs. Harrison their rights. They're in the other room."

Reed nodded back, "My pleasure."

As she stepped between them she turned her face towards Lois, mouthing the word; 'Wow'.

Lois laughed softly. Then, looking up at his face as he raised a dark brow a barely perceptible amount in question, she shrugged, "We bonded."

Light sparkled in his eyes.

And Lois fell into step beside him as they followed Reed, "So…" She bit down on her lower lip and looked sideways at him, "Good day at the office?"

__

Daily Planet Office – Late Night:

Perry smiled at them as he read the tail end of their copy, "Eugene's a free man, thanks to you two. Nice work," He nodded, "And more importantly - great story."

Lois grinned, "Thanks, Chief. And thanks for not blowing the whistle on us. We appreciate it."

When he left, they both began to gather their things, Clark pushing his glasses back up his nose and smiling quietly at the glow in Lois' eyes when she looked across at him, "Go ahead. Get it over with."

She batted long lashes at him, "Get what over with?"

His smile grew, "The morality play. The 'you should have trusted me and my infallible reporter's instinct' lecture…"

She stepped over to his side and leaned her shoulder against his upper arm, "Smallville, you don't need me to remind you of your shortcomings every minute of every day…"

There was a punch-line coming, wasn't there? So he waited.

And sure enough she pushed off his arm and controlled her smile, mischief dancing merrily in her eyes, "I'd have thought they'd be obvious by now."

Clark rolled up the paper he had in his hands and impulsively swatted her behind with it when she turned away. She swung round, and there was a brief tense moment when she stared at him with wide eyes, obviously trying to decide whether or not to pull him on it. And then - to his amazement - she laughed.

He grinned at her.

Lois rolled her eyes and jerked her head, "Come on then."

"Where are we going?" Clark fell into step beside her.

"I'm letting you walk me home."

She was? Voluntarily? Okay – something was up. Not that he was complaining. In fact, if anything, he felt more light-hearted than he had in a long time. When Lois was on form she was fun to be around.

"I thought you didn't need a bodyguard?"

"I don't."

Still wasn't ever going to do what he expected her to do, was she?

She glanced sideways at him while they waited for the elevator, "But just in case you did miss the moral to this story – I think in future you should trust what's in people's hearts, not just the facts in front of you."

Clark smiled, shaking his head as the elevator door slid open and they stepped inside, "Have we met?"

They turned to face forwards, Lois turning her head to study him, "That reminds me. I have a funny feeling you didn't tell me your biggest secret - car thief…"

Despite the curiosity lighting her eyes, and the dangerous topic of conversation, Clark turned ninety degrees and leaned his face closer to hers, watching with fascination as hers lifted and her gaze tangled with his. She really was very beautiful, wasn't she?

He lowered his voice, "Well, just to put your little mind at ease Lois... you're right."

After a long, long moment; when her long lashes flickered as she searched his eyes and he could hear the rhythm of her heart change to an erratic thudding, she damped her bottom lip, bit down on it and let it slide forwards between even white teeth. And Clark found his gaze lowering to watch the movement – the simple sensuality of it hypnotizing to him.

"I really don't know you at all, do I?" She asked in the impossibly soft voice he still found difficult to associate with her.

Clark lifted his gaze to her eyes again, "You know enough."

Her heart rate increased. And the combination of the silent intimacy of the elevator along with his highly sensitized hearing, made it seem like the sound got louder and louder. When he took a breath, held it, and concentrated – he could hear her blood rushing through her veins. He even thought he could feel her body temperature rising.

Had he done all of that to her - him - Clark Kent him rather than the Superman version of him? The thought was – empowering. And he suddenly felt like a bigger man than before – like he was ten feet tall.

So he took a chance, "You want to get pizza on the way home?"

There was a flash of doubt in her expressive eyes. She damped her lips again. And then nodded; "Okay."

When the elevator doors slid open, he stood back and let her walk out ahead of him, smiling even more when she glanced at him again as they approached the rotating doors, "It's not a date Smallville."

Clark smiled, "I know."

"Make sure you do."

"I do."

She reached a hand to the doors, "'Cos it's not. It's two work-colleagues sharing pizza after a long day."

"It is." He followed in the next compartment, falling into step beside her again when she waited for him on the sidewalk.

Where she continued, "People who work together do it all the time."

"They do."

"And it doesn't mean anything else."

"No – it doesn't."

She frowned as she walked. And Clark couldn't seem to keep the grin off his face…


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE.**

__

Docklands Area - Metropolis:

A crowd of bystanders gathered to watch firefighters try to contain the blaze in an abandoned warehouse, a newscaster giving her viewers a play-by-play:

"Yet another case of arson has drawn firefighters to the Riverview area. That makes six in the last twenty-four hours and still Metropolis Fire Department officials have no leads," She lifted a hand to her earpiece, "I'm getting word now that there is a custodian trapped inside the building on the top floor. The engine ladders aren't tall enough to reach him and the building's stairwells are engulfed in flames. There doesn't appear to be any way to get him out."

Behind her people in the crowd started to look up and point, the whispers starting low and building like a breaking wave of sound until someone close by said it loud; "Superman! It's Superman! He's got him!"

The newscaster twisted round, trying to spot the action, but there were too many things happening at once - so she improvised, "It seems that Superman has been able to reach the man in question and - over here..."

She walked to where emergency services workers had gathered along the sidewalk, everyone cheering and clapping as Superman came out of the burning building with an aged man in his arms. Face and familiar suit blackened from fire and smoke, he handed him over to a waiting Paramedic – patting the man on the shoulder with one large hand;

"You'll be okay now."

The newscaster saw her opportunity, "Superman! Over here!"

Clark turned to face the woman and her camera, more crews running up. He forced himself to stay calm, to make sure no-one could read his expression. Because he might have adjusted pretty well to many aspects of his new life but the media attention? Not so much. In fact, his alter ego had started quite the debate in the media of late.

A microphone was thrust in his face, "You've been helping the fire department all day. Any idea yet who could be behind the fires?"

"No, not yet - we've been too busy fighting them."

She kept pushing, the microphone handed back and forth like a tennis ball over a net, "We're hearing rumors the arsons might be gang related. Any comment?"

Clark lifted his chin, the sound of sirens and Fire Engines rolling out in the background drawing his attention. He pursed his mouth into a thin line; was there no end to the fires? If they hadn't been assigned to the story he'd have had a heck of a time explaining his absences to Lois. It was bad enough not knowing where she was when she'd announced she might have a new angle to it. He knew her idea of a new angle.

A yell came from behind him; "Fire at Hobs and 8th!"

"I'm sure the proper authorities are trying everything they can to find out," He stepped back, "You'll have to excuse me…"

Before she knew it the newscaster was left with a view of firemen dousing spreading flames with water, creating high clouds of steam in the air. Momentarily distracted by the sight of a receding flash of red and blue, she suddenly remembered her role and cleared her throat; turning back to camera,

"So there you have it..."

__

The Daily Planet – Several hours later:

Clark absentmindedly reached for his coffee cup, a slight frown forming on his face when he caught the scent of smoke lingering on his clothes, "You know it's dangerous, right?"

Lois smiled brightly from her side of the desks, "Not for me it's not." She shook her head, "Try and keep up would you. I have a guardian angel these days."

When she bit down on her smile, his frown wavered. She'd gotten good at that of late – their 'not-a-date' nights making real inroads towards rebuilding the friendship they'd had before he left. And he was glad about that.

But it didn't mean he was letting her get away with anything, "Those guys aren't just club owners - they're gangsters. Can't we go just one day without you getting in trouble?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" She chuckled at his expression, her eyes lit up with enthusiasm, "Look, its simple. Intergang controls Riverview. Riverview's on fire. I'm going to find out why my way and you're going to chase it up your way – whatever that may be. I can look it up for you but I'm pretty sure coming at it from different angles is still called_ teamwork_…"

Perry walked by as Clark took a sip of coffee; grimacing with disgust when he found it stone cold. Swallowing, he glanced up and looked for support, "Chief, talk some sense into her, would you? I'm hoarse trying."

Stopping mid-stride, Perry looked at Lois, who batted her lashes innocently, "What's the problem today?"

Without missing a beat Lois answered; "Clark is. He'd rather give up the chance of a scoop on the Riverview fires than let me take a few teensy ikkle chances. I'm working on his sense of adventure but there's a ways to go yet."

Clark shook his head, surreptitiously lowering his glasses and heating his coffee before pushing them back into place again. She was plenty enough adventure for him thanks anyway. Between learning to live with Lois and juggling his life as Clark Kent/Superman he had more than enough to keep him occupied.

"A scoop, huh?"

Lois nodded firmly, "A sure thing. Have I ever let you down?"

Perry's face said she didn't really want an answer to that, but he turned his attention to Clark instead, "Well, Kent, you know it's always been my policy to stand behind my reporters and their methods one thousand percent. Hell - if you opened a window, said you could fly and were gonna show me - I'd back you up. The paper would send a nice wreath too…"

"Thanks, Chief." Lois lifted her chin and grinned in victory.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful, Lois."

She controlled the grin before looking back at Perry, "Always am."

"Hmm," He frowned at Clark, "Don't you have a press conference with the Fire Department to get to?"

Clark lifted his arm and shrugged his sleeve back from his wrist to check the time, "Fifteen minutes."

Perry headed for his office while Clark continued their conversation from where they'd left off, "You should've discussed this with me before you took it on if we're officially a team now…"

"Ah, but sometimes players have to wait on the bench while other players carry the ball," Lois swung her chair from side to side, light still dancing in her eyes, "You tossed a ball around in High School – good analogy for you."

"I'm flattered you remember so much about me," And it was nice she remembered. Back then he'd been pretty sure she only noticed anything when he got in her way or did something she considered lame. But even so,

"Just do us both a favor and don't get in over your head - _again_." He pushed his chair back, throwing down another mouthful of coffee as he reached for his notepad, "First sign of trouble and-"

"I know, if I can't stand the heat, yada, yada, yada," She made an attempt at looking disgruntled; the effort somewhat diminished by the continued sparkling in her eyes, "I am first and foremost a professional, Smallville. I certainly wouldn't do anything to compromise my personal safety or the integrity of my work."

Clark stilled, his mouth twitching, "You've been rehearsing that, haven't you?"

A smile broke free, her nose crinkling, "Lil bit…convincing though, huh?"

"Needs some work on the delivery."

He shook his head again as he lifted a spare pen. Thing was – secretly - and very very quietly – he kinda loved when she got so enthusiastic. Not that he wanted to encourage her recklessness. But the bigger the chance of doing some good the happier she was and the happier she was the more he benefited. It had a knock on effect. She also had a tendency to get flirty when happy. Granted, he was the only single guy within hitting distance to end up the recipient of that flirtation - but he kinda liked that too.

Would sleep in a kryptonite lined box before he ever said it out loud…

Jimmy arrived with a small bag, "Here it is Lois. Gotta say, I argued with the dry cleaner. Don't see how this can be an entire outfit for your undercover gig – barely enough room for a bikini in there."

Lois snatched it off him, her gaze sliding upwards to crash into Clark's confusion. She quirked her brows; "Don't you have a press conference to go to?"

"Already gone," He eyed the bag with open curiosity as she placed it on her lap and slid her chair closer to her desk, "What exactly was it you said you were doing undercover at the club?"

"I didn't," She waved her fingers at him and smiled brightly, "Now play nice with the other reporters. Feel free to threaten them with me if they misbehave…"

Clark's eyes narrowed, the temptation to x-ray her desk top lifting his hand towards his glasses. But when his acute hearing picked up sirens in the distance, he dropped it and turned away. It would have to wait. He had a better idea anyway.

Little did she know it, but that club she'd chosen to go undercover in? Well, there was a time it had been a stomping ground of his. He might just have to see if there were any familiar faces left there after so long…

__

Metro Club – Late afternoon:

A fire engine roared by outside the club on its way to another emergency while inside Lois was learning the ropes from Holly, who filled in as a waitress the same way she would if the club got too busy.

"… and if you hold your tray like this, you'll always have one hand free for protection."

Lois blinked at her, "Protection from what?"

"Oh honey, eyes ain't the only things that wander in this place…"

Any hands did any wandering a tray would be the least of the owner's worries. But Lois' attention was already drawn to the door of the back room, where a group of well-dressed men were gathering.

Holly continued regardless, "So, when you're not on stage, you're out here takin' orders and making sure the customers spend money, got it? It's all about the tips," Her gaze shifted to the same doorway, "I better get in there with drinks or I'll be back slingin' hash at the nearest truck stop."

She tried to take the tray away from Lois, who smiled and held on, "Let me. I could use the practice."

Holly tugged again, "They tip big."

Lois held on harder, "There's a twenty in it for you. I want the boss to notice me."

She almost lost her balance when Holly let go of the tray.

In the back room she smiled her way slap bang into the middle of an Intergang meeting; big men with bigger egos around an even bigger table. The man at the top she recognized as Johnny Taylor, his sister Toni a new arrival in Metropolis - and the one unknown quantity to Lois – sitting by his side.

Johnny naively seemed to think all the staff at the club were smart enough not to eavesdrop, "Rocko, you tell the Robertson boys they got one week to pay up, then you take care of it. Next, Lou, numbers, what's the take this week?"

"Down, Johnny. Less street traffic on account of the fires, which I think it's time we start talkin' about."

Johnny glared at him, "So, you want to run the meeting now, Lou?"

"Johnny, I didn't say –"

Lois took her time laying coasters down before setting the glasses in place, smiling at anyone who looked at her while Johnny continued;

"Then shut up and worry about your own problems - like getting revenue up before I give Briggs your territory."

It was like walking into a nineteen thirties gangster movie.

"Okay, Johnny, no problem."

"Anybody else?" He slid an arm around Lois' waist when she stopped at his side, "Hey there sweet thing. Settling in?"

She felt rather than saw all gazes turning towards her; her skin crawling and every pore in her body gearing up to removing Johnny's arm. Instead she smiled, forcing herself to lean into his side and play the bimbo, "Yes. Holly's been showing me the ropes. She's a doll."

When she'd set his glass in front of him she gently extricated herself, clenching her jaw when he gave her a pat on the rear for thanks. Son-of-a-

But he'd already gone back to work, "Where were we?"

Toni spoke up, "Johnny, Lou's right, I think we should discuss these fires."

There was a rumbling of agreement around the table, although no-one came out to say anything one way or the other Lois noted. And Johnny was quick to dismiss it, "You got something to say, save it for later."

"If I've got something to say, why shouldn't I say it now?"

"Because you don't talk at meetings, that's why."

Moron. Lois smiled at him again when the word sounded silently in her head.

But Toni wasn't so easily fobbed off, her arms folding on the table top as she stared at her brother, "Maybe I should start."

He smiled at the occupants of the table, the kind of smile that didn't make it all the way up into his eyes, "You hear that?" His attention swung to Toni, any pretence at humor gone, "Let me tell you something, Miss M.B.A. All that piece of paper means around here is; do the books and stay out of business."

"Stay out and watch it go down the drain you mean."

All not so bright and sunny in Intergang town then Lois assumed. Shame. But more importantly she only had four more glasses left to go…

Toni looked around at the men; an uncomfortable silence sitting thick in the room when no-one wanted to look her in the eye. Even though she may have been right, it was obvious no-one challenged Johnny willingly. Instead they were tense; some of them hiding behind the glasses Lois had given them while they waited for him to respond.

And when he did he tried to be light about it, but Lois could tell he was seething, "Okay. Go on then - tell us how stupid we all are."

Toni rose slowly to her feet, resting her palms on the table and leaning forwards to get in her brothers face: literally. And Lois couldn't help but smile a little more genuinely – the woman had just gone up a notch in her estimation. Pity she came from such a bad gene pool really.

Toni's voice was icy, "Ever since Dad died I've sat back and watched my brothers run this organization. First Tommy, who didn't stay alive long enough to do much damage, then Gus, who we won't see for another two hundred and forty years, even with good behavior - and now you, Johnny…"

She looked around the table having confirmed Lois' thoughts on the gene pool, "We're inefficient, we're misdirected, we're a fraction of what we could be if only we concentrated on real business instead of this nickel and dime gangster stuff. Look at us. We're more interested in the new stage show here than preserving the family legacy. What would Dad say?"

Johnny smiled his fake smile again, "Not much without a medium."

There was nervous laughter around the table as he continued, "Good old Dad would tell you to find a nice husband, start havin' some babies and leave the real work to the men. And you know he would. He didn't send you to that fancy schmancy school so you could end up getting your hands dirty the way the rest of us do."

Toni looked at him disgustedly, "Except he didn't realize that you would all destroy what he'd spent his life building, did he?"

He calmly pulled out a gun and pointed it at her as she stood tall, "I'm still the head of this organization. You'd do well to remember that little sister."

And then, with a barely perceptible tilt of the gun, he emptied three bullets into the wall above Toni's head – everyone - including Lois – ducking for cover. But when Lois looked up she found Toni still standing there – she hadn't even flinched. Impressive.

"Just what we need; a cool head in charge…"

And with that she walked out, leaving Johnny fuming as his gaze fell on Lois. His eyes narrowed, he studied her with lazy blinds of hooded eyelids – and Lois felt her mouth go dry before she damped her lips and pinned the kind of smile in place that suggested she was impressed by what he'd just done.

It took a minute. But he winked at her. Leaving Lois wondering whether Clark was right about how much danger she'd placed herself in - again.

God, she hated when he was right. And it was getting to be a regular occurrence, wasn't it? Damn it. There were times when she missed the dorky farm boy. But time and time again the new Clark kept gaining ground. It was disconcerting as hell.

__

Metro Club – Main room – Night:

The place was heaving with bodies, the heavy beat of the music reverberating from all sides and vibrating the floor beneath Clark's feet as he made his way to the bar. They moved with the music – a giant wave of entwined limbs. And despite a bit of a make-over and the additions of a stage and podiums with metal gangways linking them together high above the crowds' heads, it really hadn't changed that much from what he remembered.

Dressed in black from head to toe, minus his glasses and with his hair mussed up some outside the front doors, Clark reckoned he was pretty similar to back then too - from the outside anyway. The biggest difference was inside, because inside he was a man in control instead of an angry teenager.

When he got to the bar he threw a wide smile at a random blonde before indicating to the barman he wanted a beer. Not that it would have any effect on him, but it added to the illusion. And when he had the bottle in his hand, his thumb smoothing over the beads of moisture on the surface of the glass, he turned, leaning back nonchalantly to survey the crowd as the music changed to a beat he could tap his toe to.

It didn't take long to single out the private booth near the stage. It took a second longer than that to see a familiar face. So he lifted the bottle to his mouth and took a long draw of the amber liquid while he watched. But any sense of control he felt, and any plans he had regarding reacquainting himself with an old friend left the room at speed when white spotlights swung down from the ceiling to light up points on the stage and the podiums.

And that's when he saw her…

Lois made sure to make eye contact with Johnny as she walked along the gangway lifting her knees higher than usual and planting the ridiculously high heels of her boots down firmly with each step. Arms swinging loosely at her sides she made sure to stop halfway down to the podium as rehearsed; hands gripping hold of the railing as she arched her back, moving her hips in a beat that matched the music while lifting her chin high and sliding her head from side to side across her shoulder blades so that her hair swung wildly. Last time she'd pulled a similar stunt it hadn't been on purpose - she'd been in a dumb sailor-girl outfit and somehow ended up attached to a pole while undressing in front of Clark – all thanks to her cousin; who'd found it hilarious. But she was a fully grown, confident woman now. She could pull this off with a little more verve she felt. Theoretically…

Letting go of the railing she continued walking to the beat, lifting her arms high above her head and running the palm of one down from wrist to elbow as she stopped for a few beats to gyrate her hips while bending at the knees, the chorus of the music sounding in her ears;

'_Like Jessica Rabbit she collects bad habits, gets her drinks for free,  
Animated vixen stole Cupid's arrow and came to rescue me…_"

Two more Jessica Rabbit's and she was done - barring the big finale. She could do this, she could allow herself to get lost in a role for one night. So she smiled as she reached the podium, taking her time about licking her lips before she let go of her remaining inhibitions. To hell with theoretically. And it wasn't like Clark or anyone else who knew her could see her this time round. Why not have fun with it?

The beer bottle shattered in Clark's hand.

Unaware he'd been gripping it so hard he made a quick check for witnesses before removing the last shards of glass from his undamaged palm – his gaze shifting sharply upwards to Lois. Undercover his ass! She couldn't be any less covered if she tried! When he got his hands on her he was going to throttle her.

If moving the way she was in front of an enraptured crowd wasn't enough – a good number of them salivating males – then the way she was 'dressed', for want of a better word, was more than enough to bring her to everyone's attention. And Clark had never doubted that Lois was…well… he'd have to be blind not to have noticed…

No wonder it had taken such a damn small bag!

'_Like Jessica Rabbit she collects bad habits gets her drinks for free  
Animated vixen stole Cupid's arrow and came to rescue me  
In the blink of an eyelid my lid opened up and I could see  
That she'd come to rescue me'_

He was vaguely aware of the fact she wasn't the only woman in thigh high white boots, excruciatingly short white shorts and a square of silver sequined material ending in a point above her flat midriff; barely held together by what amounted to shoestrings forming a cross on her naked back… Clark swallowed hard. But she was the only one dancing under the spotlights he couldn't take his eyes off. The world could have fallen apart around him and he still wouldn't have been able to move.

And now his heart was thundering loud enough in his chest to compete with the throbbing bass of the music…

His eyes widened. Out of nowhere she'd thrown one leg over the railing circling the podium, hooking her knee and arching so far backwards that the tips of her hair touched the floor. And as if that exhibition of flexibility wasn't enough, she then threw her arms up and threaded her fingers into her hair to shake it looser. Clark growled under his breath; Lois curling upright slowly enough to make him take a distinct step forwards. Much more and he was gonna have to leave the room before he flew up there to remove her from public view.

And the thing that got him most as she unhooked her leg and held her arms out to her sides to prowl a shimmying circuit of the podium, was that she was enjoying what she was doing! The minute the light hit her face he could see it, he didn't even need to look into her eyes. Because she was smiling one of those secretive smiles of hers that always made him wonder just what it was that had put it there.

When she had her naked back to him and bent at her ridiculously narrow waist to grasp hold of her ankles and circle her hips downwards again Clark closed his eyes and groaned. There were millions – hell, probably billions – of women he could have ended up partnered with. And he had to end up with the one woman who would probably be the death of him.

Jessica Rabbit. She even had damn bunny ears on!

Lois felt laughter bubbling up inside her as she came upright and purposefully high stepped the rest of her circle, crossing her legs at the ankles and pumping her abdomen with each step. She lifted her arms, let them swing alternately, rolled her shoulders; the laughter threatening to break free. It was because she knew what was coming. And it was the most outrageously insane, completely out-of-character exhibitionism she'd ever participated in. It was… the freest she'd felt in six years…

Facing the bar, she stopped, stepping her legs wide apart. She bit down on her lower lip, shook her hair back, lifting her arms out to shoulder height in surrender. Then she leaned her head back, closed her eyes… and while waiting for the sound of electric guitars to peak in a crescendo she took a deep breath, her heart beating erratically in anticipation…

Now what was she doing? Clark gritted his teeth so hard his jaw ached. And when the lights suddenly went out his heart stopped - _what the_-

Then the spotlights blinked on, the crowd yelling in approval as water showered down over the dancers like rain – soaking them to the skin in seconds. It obviously wasn't the first time the show had been put on, not judging by how the crowd began to bounce up and down. And as if it was a cue – Lois dropped her chin and looked straight at him.

It felt like he was having a heart attack.

Which was ridiculous. Could she even see him past the spotlights and the water raining down on her? Before he could decide she closed her eyes again, her hips began to circle oh-so-slowly, she even grabbed the railing and tossed her head sharply from side to side so that droplets of water sprayed out like diamonds off the ends of her wet hair. The lyrics of the song somehow making it into his brain;

'_She was running toward me wearing almost nothing,  
And my heart beat skipped when she bent down at the hip,  
And her lips pressed against mine_…'

Lois bent down at the hip, opened her eyes; lips pouting into a kiss as she lifted her palm and turned in a circle to blow it into the crowd in time to the words. The music sped up. The house lights came back up in multi-colored arcs that twisted and turned over the now insane dancing crowd. And in a split second she did it again – she looked at him – this time from the corner of her eye. And there wasn't a single doubt in his mind she saw him this time. She even laughed – damn it – then shook her head wildly…

…and let loose…

'_Like Jessica rabbit she collects bad habits_…'

It was like being caught up in a hurricane. He had to practically man-handle his way through the jumping, gyrating mass of bodies to get to her – his gaze locked solidly on her even when he literally lifted people out of the way; fighting the need to toss them to the four winds. And he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so angry. When he got his hands on her he was going to –

His brain answered with a list of uninvited options.

'_In the blink of an eyelid my lid opened up and I could see_…'

Almost there - and a quick glance confirmed there were steps at the bottom of the podium. If he had to walk up them and toss her over his shoulder to take her somewhere he could yell at her properly then so be it. Her idea of covert investigation was to flaunt herself under the nose of Intergang's boss, was it? The plan was to seduce him into giving her information? The woman would never learn! Well if she thought he was going to stand idly by while she sold herself for the story she could just think again. He wasn't going to watch while another man -

The music came to a final crescendo and Clark felt a hand on his shoulder as a less frenzied beat sounded. He whirled round, dark frown still in place. And found Johnny grinning at him, yelling above the noise,

"Thought it was you!" He set another hand on Clark's other shoulder and leaned his face closer, "Enjoy the show?"

Forcing a smile onto his face, Clark accepted a brief, back slapping hug before slipping into the role he knew was expected of him, "Still working in this place Johnny boy? Some things never change."

Johnny laughed, "Nah – moved up some since you knew me. C'mon over and have a drink!" He stepped back and waved an arm towards the private booth, "The boys will be glad to see you again."

When he used the same arm to beckon him, Clark caught sight of a familiar figure from his peripheral vision. So he held up a finger to indicate he'd be a minute, his other arm snapping out to grasp Lois' elbow tightly when she looked like she might try to disappear into the crowd,

"Be right there!" He yelled at Johnnie, hauling Lois closer and lowering his head to shout in her ear, "Oh no you don't."

Sliding his hand down her wet skin to grab hold of her wrist he then dragged her through the throng to a doorway at one side of the stage, where she attempted to get loose, frowning up at him,

"What are you doing here?"

Clark glared sideways at her, "Came to see the show."

Safely out of sight in what looked like a side corridor between the stage and the dressing room, he allowed Lois to tug free, her gaze moving from side to side before she lowered her voice and hissed up at him, "You'll blow my cover!"

With extreme control he managed not to look down, jerking his chin instead, "And that's your idea of _cover_ is it?"

"I'm blending in!"

It was almost laughable, "If that's blending in I hate to think what you do when you want attention!" Taking a step forwards, he used his enhanced hearing to check they weren't being overheard before raising his voice, "Which part of staying out of trouble is it you have so much difficulty with?"

Her eyes widened, emerald green flashing, "Which part of yelling at me suddenly seemed like a good idea to you? For your information I spent the entire afternoon with the leader of Intergang in his inner sanctum and nothing happened!"

"Wearing that? I doubt that somehow!"

Something that looked distinctly like understanding crossed her expressive eyes and Clark stepped back, swearing underneath his breath as he ran a hand through his hair, "Go get dressed would you?"

Her voice was filled with disbelief, "Did you just swear at me? You never swear."

"Anyone who spends any amount of time with you ends up swearing at some point. You have an unerring knack for invoking intense reactions."

A voice yelled from down the hall, "Five minutes!"

Before Lois could ask him exactly what he'd meant by that Clark frowned at her again, "You better not be going out there for a repeat performance."

"Go away and let me do my job!"

"Just how close are you planning on getting to Johnny Taylor?"

With the addition of her ridiculously high heels her eyes were almost even with his when she leaned in, "He's a man. I'm a woman. You want me to draw you a diagram?"

She'd said something similar when she'd been heading off to see a notorious womanizer hadn't she? And he hadn't liked it then either.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with."

By leaning in to make his point, there were mere inches separating the tip of her nose from his. And he could hear her heart rate speeding up again, could feel her warm breath on his skin as she spoke, "And you _do_?"

"There you are."

Lois jumped when Johnny appeared through the doorway, her eyes filled with accusation when she looked back at Clark. Clark in turn smiled a deliberately slow smile and rested the palm of one hand on the wall beside her head, leaning his upper body in against hers and angling his head so his gaze could drop to her parted lips, "Yep, here I am."

Johnny laughed as he got closer, "Same old Kal. Never let a sweet thing pass you by."

Clark lifted his gaze in time to see the questions forming in her eyes, "And this one's real sweet Johnny. I'd have come back sooner if I'd known the scenery'd improved so much."

Stopping beside them, Johnny hummed his agreement, "This one's special alright."

Clark leaned his head a little closer, his mouth hovering over hers eliciting a soft gasp of surprise from her before he smiled again, "Got moves too – don't you, sweet thing?"

Lois' eyes narrowed dangerously.

But Clark lifted his free hand and leaned back enough to run the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, chuckling at her expression, "Hold that thought. I've some catching up to do with an old friend. Oh and by the way - nice bunny ears…"

She smirked, "I'm Jessica Rabbit - didn't you notice? I must be losing my touch."

Pushing off the wall he lifted his arm out and patted Johnny on the back, winking at him, "I'm sure Johnny won't mind if I come find you later."

Johnny shook his head, "Still got it, don't you Kal?"

Clark slid his arm around the man's shoulders and turned them in the direction of the doorway, "Never lost it Johnny."

They were two steps away when a sultry voice sounded behind him, the impact of it inside his highly sensitized ears causing a visceral reaction in the rest of his body, "See you later… _Kal_…"

His night was just getting better and better by the minute, wasn't it?


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

__

Metro Club – Main Room – Night:

Clark followed Johnny towards the bar, squaring his shoulders and trying to assume the posture of the person Johnny remembered. In a way it was one of the bonuses of living a dual life; he could slip into a role now if he had to, he'd had plenty of practise. Kind of like wearing a mask the way Oliver or Bruce did. Didn't change who he was on the inside - and the over-confident, determined personality that was Kal-El was as much a part of him as Superman or Clark Kent he supposed – he'd merged them together in his mind over the years. Accepting his Kryptonian heritage hadn't been easy, balancing it with his earth upbringing harder still… but with the aid of his birth father's education and a long journey to see the world he'd adopted as his own he'd eventually found his way.

Superman was a cloak of anonymity woven from many different threads.

Johnny leaned on the wooden surface and summoned a barman with a jerk of his chin before looking over his shoulder, "What you having?"

Didn't matter what he had so Clark ordered the first thing that came to mind, "Jack Daniels. Make it a double."

The Bartender complied and Clark threw it back.

Johnny smiled and nodded, "Keep em coming Joe."

The bartender didn't bat an eye, "Sure boss."

Clark downed another and another, Johnny matching him drink for drink and showing the effects fairly quickly between tales of the old days; slouching, slurring, staring, and gesturing long before Clark began to slip questions into the conversation.

He soon had a fairly clear picture of what was what, "So you got any job openings? I might be in the market for some temporary work."

A stunning chestnut haired woman appeared at Johnny's side, "I'm afraid we have no openings at present do we Johnny?"

Johnny sneered at her, "Hiring and firing now too are we little sister?"

Clark smiled a lazy smile, "I don't believe we've met… "

The woman lifted a finely arched brow and Johnny laughed loudly, "Oh you're barking up the wrong tree with this one Kal, trust me. Better stick with Jessica Rabbit."

Something in the woman's face changed, one fine boned hand reaching out towards Clark, "I'm Toni."

But before Clark could lift his hand the main doors burst open and people begin to scream, the crowd parting like the red sea. Four figures, dressed in dark warm-up suits with matching hoods and half-masks lined up facing them at the bar. Then, one by one, they pulled out small, automatic, uzi-like weapons…

"Johnny boy, you're a dead man!" One of them sneered while people scattered.

But they weren't interested in the crowd, or the sudden panic that was seeping across the crowd like the wind; they only wanted Johnny. And while Clark tried to make a split second decision on what to do, pushing upright from the bar and stepping in Johnny's direction – Johnny turned and darted to his left, making a run for it.

The intruders aimed and fired. But instead of the bullets Clark had thrown himself forwards to block, small pellets of flame expelled from the guns. Reacting faster than the naked eye could have witnessed, Clark leaped over and tackled Johnny to the ground, taking all the fire himself. The flame bullets singed his clothes, the smell of burning filling his nostrils as the crowd panicked and ran for exits…

It was chaos.

And in the midst of it all, Clark's first thought was Lois.

She had to fight her way through the crowd, like swimming against the tide. And having been spitting mad with him since he'd left her in the hallway Lois' imaginative thoughts of revenge went to hell in the face of the chaos. She didn't know where it had started or how, but she watched aghast as fires began all over the club. Several of Johnny's guys had started firing off rounds in the direction of a group of men who seemed to be starting as many small fires as they could while leaving at speed, people were scattering; some clamping hands over bleeding wounds…

And with her heart thundering in her ears Lois froze, the scream building from deep inside her, growing louder and louder until it made it out of her throat and into the air, "_Clark!_"

Clark pushed swiftly to his feet, turning to find her in the crowd. But at the same time he located her; safe and on her feet – he also saw Toni trapped at the bar by flames. There was no choice to be made. So he hurried through the flames, picked Toni up and carried her out of harm's way. By the time he set her down and turned towards Lois, she was already making her way to his side,

"Are you alright?" Her eyes widened, one hand reaching towards him, "Your clothes-"

He grasped her elbows and leaned his forehead close to hers, "Get everyone out – try not to let them panic. If they crowd towards the doors people could be crushed."

She nodded, her gaze still focused on his shirt, "Are you-"

"_Lois_!" Lowering his voice but keeping it firm, he squeezed his fingers, smiling reassuringly when her gaze rose, "I'm fine. Go. If anyone can yell loud enough to be heard it's a General's daughter. You can do this."

He turned round and stepped back to grab hold of Toni and push her towards Lois. Then, sure that they were both moving away, he checked Johnny was being dragged to safety by some of his men. Only when he was certain everyone was out of harms way did he step back, inhaling deeply before using his breath on the flames. The small fires went out one by one before they had time to do much damage and then he stepped forwards again, his gaze immediately seeking Lois.

She was rallying the crowd like a pro, taking no nonsense from stragglers – manhandling where necessary, shaking shoulders if it was needed. And then she turned and her gaze sought him out; her brows wavering in question. She was asking him if he was alright. And in the silent language that was theirs alone Clark smiled; telling her he was fine. She didn't know that of all the people in the large room he was the least likely to be hurt – even if the flames had taken hold. Neither did she seem to realize that what she was doing was twice as brave as anything even Superman could have done, because of her vulnerability.

Clark didn't think he'd ever felt more proud of anyone. And as the smoke formed a mist in the room and the emergency services arrived to take control of the situation, she was all he could see…just her…Lois Lane. The gutsiest woman he knew.

She lifted her chin when he got to her, "Rival gang?"

Clark nodded, "Looks like."

Lois mirrored the nod, her mouth pursed into a thin line for a moment as she frowned up at him. And then she took a deep breath and nodded again, as if she'd just made up her mind about something. But before he realized what was coming her open palm made contact with his face; the reflex jerk of his neck more to do with surprise than pain,

"_What the_-"

"That's for the stunt you pulled in the hall. You have a lot of explaining to do Smallville. Starting with how you know the head of Intergang and why the hell he called you Kal!"

Clark was still reeling from the fact he'd been slapped. He didn't think he'd ever been slapped before. Nope, hang on – yes he had. And it had been her that time too.

He frowned down at her, "Next time try asking nicely."

Her jaw dropped.

But Clark was already moving away, "You might get answers faster that way."

Lois turned on her heel and watched him walking away, the burnt edges of his shirt making her throat tighten. How dare he! How dare he have all these secrets that made her wonder if she'd ever known him - how dare he treat her the way he had in the hall and leave her mad as hell and intrigued and - dammit - turned on at the same time! And how dare he then scare the life out of her the way he had when she'd thought he might have been –

When her lower lip trembled she bit down on it hard, glancing at random points around the emptying room while she forced her breathing to return to a calmer rhythm. She hated him. She hated him to the point where it actually hurt. But if he thought she was done with this then he had better think again. She was an investigative reporter for crying out loud! So if she couldn't get to the bottom of the apparent mystery that was Clark Kent then no-one could.

Oh she'd get answers alright. If it was the last thing she did.

__

Metro Club – Main Room – Morning:

The place was cleaning up in remarkably quick time, employees working their socks off; Lois among them. But when one by one she saw the Intergang members entering the back room for another meeting she picked up a tray and headed for the door.

Only to have Lou stop her, "Beat it."

He slammed the door in her face, leaving Lois frowning at freshly painted wood. Beat it her ass. If there was one thing a night of tossing and turning had left her with it was the fact that she was even more determined to get to the bottom of every single mystery that came her way than she ever had before. No matter what got in the way. So she looked around, making sure no one saw her before she slipped through a curtained doorway and into the backstage hallway where Clark had changed her view of him the night before.

She frowned hard at the memory, looked around again, and then stepped into a supply closet where she quietly removed the cleaning products from a shelf and smiled with satisfaction as she revealed three bullet holes. Stepping closer, she looked through one.

'_Thank you Johnny_.'

The holes he'd made when he arrogantly shot the place up the day before gave her a great view – complete with audio. All the usual suspects were at the table; Toni at the bottom end of the table, Johnny sitting in his place at the top end with his arm in a sling. Poor baby.

"The first thing we gotta do is find out who these guys are and arrange for a little payback."

Toni stared him down, "I don't think so."

"No-one asked you. I'm the one doing the talking."

"Not any more," She smiled calmly, "Your days of speaking for this organization are through. You should've seen this coming and you should've taken steps to protect us before it happened. As of now, you're out."

Johnny laughed, "Says who, _you_?"

Toni remained unfazed, "Let's leave it up to the boys."

The first chair scraped loudly against the floor as it was pushed back. Then, one by one they stood and walked over behind her, leaving Johnny very much alone. It was almost painful to watch.

And then Toni smiled again, "Take a vacation, brother. A long one. You're done."

Johnny reached beneath his jacket, but Toni nodded and two of the men swiftly moved to overtake him, "Get him out of here gentlemen. Help him pack."

When they were gone she waited for everyone to sit before addressing them, authority evident in her voice, "I know some of you want to go back to the way things were when my father was alive, but that's not going to happen. We've got an opportunity to move our organization to the next level. Out of the back room and into the board room. If any of you disagree, you can always join Johnny in retirement. Any questions?"

Not a word. So Lois assumed that would be a 'no' then.

"Good. Let's go to work."

__

Daily Planet Offices – Lunch time:

Clark was eating cold chicken and typing into his computer when Lois rushed in, clutching a trench coat tightly around her, but ridiculously high heeled white boots visible beneath the hem to tell him exactly what she was wearing. He frowned in response.

It better be a dress rehearsal she was headed to. Because if she thought she was going back there to –

"You haven't sent the article down to copy yet, have you?"

Clark swallowed the food in his mouth, "Just adding the police report to it now."

"Well stop the presses. Intergang just had a big meeting. Johnny's out and his sister Toni has taken over," Obviously driven by the story Lois forgot herself and ripped off her coat while firing up her computer, "If we hurry we can make it into the late edition."

People began to stare at her outfit while Clark sighed with frustration, "Lois-"

"I'm on a deadline here so whatever apology you have can wait. I don't care how long you've been rehearsing it. But just so you know – it better be a doozy."

Clark knew he was going to have to apologize. Thing was – the slap in the face had gotten to him. There he'd been standing thinking how proud he was of her, how amazing she was – and her response had been to swing for him. But he'd probably deserved it. Not only had he reacted unreasonably to her dancing display; he'd then come on like a Neanderthal for Johnny's benefit and left her with a hundred unanswered questions that could potentially open a huge can of worms. The thing was, with maturity and experience came insight - and he knew that the slap had been a knee jerk reaction to how she'd been feeling. He'd gotten her angry, confused her, and despite that she'd then been concerned for his welfare and amidst the chaos had stepped up to help others without concern for her own safety…

Oh he owed her an apology alright - and an explanation. The latter of which had caused him to step back and think long and hard while fighting fires through the night as Superman. There was always going to be a fine line with Lois. Too much information and she'd track down the real truth. Too little and he'd push a wedge between them when they'd come so far in rebuilding the trust that had been lost when he hadn't been there for her.

Thing was; she mattered to him. He didn't want there to be a wall between them. At least not any more of a one than he could avoid.

But before he could say anything more, Jimmy strolled by, sizing Lois up along the way; "Not what you'd call professional, but I like it."

Lois suddenly realized everyone was staring and why. And Clark smiled inwardly when there was a moment of indecision; brazen it out or cover up? She then grabbed her coat and put it back on, yanking the belt tight as Jimmy moved away.

Clark leaned over his desk, "I guess if Johnny's out, so's your plan…"

She scowled at her screen and it occurred to Clark she hadn't looked him in the eye since she'd arrived, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm perfectly placed."

"Lois-"

"You're the one who just lost his bestest buddy - _Kal_."

"Toni asked me to meet her at the club this afternoon."

Her chin jerked up, eyes narrowing as she examined his face, "For what?"

Clark made an attempt at lightening the mood by throwing a version of Lois' own words back at her, "I'm a man, she's a woman. You want me to draw you a diagram?"

Lois looked at him with a deadpan expression belied by the spark of emerald fire in her eyes. At which point Perry arrived, "Lois, how's the undercover work going?"

"Fine, chief, just fine."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Looking forward to my scoop."

"Oh I'm on it chief, don't worry," She shot Clark a dangerous glare, "I always get to the bottom of things."

"Hop to it then."

Lois glared at Clark after Perry left, "That better not have been a Jessica Rabbit joke he just made."

Clark held up his palms, "Not guilty."

She clenched her jaw and dropped her gaze to her keyboard, typing in silence for a couple of minutes before he got a chilly; "Yes because you're not in enough trouble already are you?"

"If I try to talk to you about this will you listen?"

The keys were hit with more force than necessary, "We feel like sharing now, do we?"

"I know you're angry with me right n-"

There was a burst of sarcastic laughter, "O-oh I don't think angry even begins to cover how I feel about you right now. I don't even know you."

Clark kept his voice purposely low, "Yes you do."

"No Clark, I don't. I thought I did," She glanced briefly at him from beneath long lashes, her voice still cold, "And maybe I did once. But whatever it was you discovered about who you really are on that trip of yours - it changed you - and you're a complete stranger to me now."

What did she mean by that? Clark frowned across the desks. She made it sound like she knew why he'd left. Or at least a part of it. But how could she possibly know? Because if she knew even a small part of it then it was only a matter of time before she would start chasing down the rest. Was that what she'd meant when she told Perry she always got to the bottom of things?

She glanced at him again as he pushed his glasses back into place. And then she took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across the front of her trench coat as she studied him; jerking her chin just the once, "Go on then. I'm all ears."

There was another rabbit joke in there somewhere but Clark knew it wasn't the time or the place, "I knew Johnny a long time ago. When he worked the bar there."

Lois lifted a brow, "Favorite night spot of yours was it farm boy?"

"For a while," He nodded calmly, looking her straight in the eye so she would know he was telling her the truth, "I told you I went through a rebellious phase in my teens."

"During your car thief days?"

Clark grimaced, "Yes."

"And when exactly was that?"

"Before I met you."

The fingers of one hand drummed against her upper arm while she studied him with narrowed eyes again. And Clark knew instinctively she was trying to decide whether or not to believe him; the thought that he'd done that much damage to the trust they'd been rebuilding in such a short amount of time causing his chest to feel tight.

She damped her lips, "You lived in Metropolis?"

"For a while," He nodded and laid it on the line, "There was an accident on the farm and my Mom lost a baby. I blamed myself. So I left."

The difficult to share information made immediate understanding flash across her widened eyes; her tone lowering to a husky whisper, "She lost a baby?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know."

"There's no reason why you would have."

The look on Lois' face floored Clark. She looked as if she was feeling the loss as keenly as the rest of the Kent's had when it happened – as if it had happened yesterday rather than over a decade ago. And every cell of Clark's body ached to comfort her, to be able to walk around the desk and hold her and tell her not to feel that pain. That it was in the past and that nothing could change what had happened.

Instead he cleared his throat and pushed his glasses into place even thought they hadn't slipped, "It was a rough time but we got through it. You know my folks. They were strong enough to get through pretty much anything together."

He watched her throat convulse, "I know."

When her voice crackled on the words he couldn't stop himself from pushing back his chair and moving around the desks. Hunkering down at her side as she unfolded her arms and turned her chair his way, he reached out and took her hand, tangling his fingers with hers and searching her eyes as they shimmered at him,

"Don't do that. It was a long time ago."

Lois dropped her chin and looked down at their joined hands, "I know what that baby would have meant to them Clark. God, they must have hurt so bad," She frowned hard, "You must have hurt so bad. But how could it have been your-"

He squeezed her fingers harder, "Stop it. I didn't tell you this to make you more upset than you already were."

Her chin lifted a fraction, the frown still in place, "This is different. You know how much I love-"

"Yes," Clark smiled affectionately at her, "I do know. And for some unknown reason they felt the same way about you right from the start. Even when you were a royal pain in the ass…"

The softly spoken words raised a tremulous smile, "Takes one to know one they say."

He chuckled, "Maybe."

The smile grew, the brown in her eyes clouding the green as she moved her fingers against his, "Okay. It makes a little more sense now. I guess I might have gone off the rails too if it'd been me."

"Nah," He looked down, moving his fingers in time with hers and marveling at the differences in their hands; hers so small and fragile against his larger one, "You'd have rallied round, taken everything on your shoulders and blocked it all out so you didn't feel anything while you were busy. It's what you do."

Her fingers stilled and when he looked up her head was bowed, "You really do know me much better than I know you."

When she slid her fingers free Clark let his hand drop to his knee, his fingers closing to hold the warmth of her touch while he felt the loss of it clean to the soles of his feet, "We both have gaps Lois. But we know what matters. Johnny remembers me as an angry young man. I needed to be that way in front of him and there was no time to warn you I was going to do it without breaking your cover. I didn't know he'd moved up in the world since I knew him."

It took what felt like forever, but eventually she took a deep breath and her chin lifted; fresh determination in her eyes, "Okay," She nodded firmly, "Let's get back to it then."

But Clark didn't move, "Do you trust me Lois?"

It was more important than he could begin to tell her.

And the fact she avoided his gaze while she considered her answer made his chest ache again. Because the very fact she hadn't answered straight away told him the answer he didn't want to hear. But just as quickly as she made his heart heavy she lit a flicker of hope within him with her low words;

"I want to," She took a shaky breath and smiled almost shyly at him, "You might just need to give me a little time with it. I think maybe I've forgotten how to somewhere along the way."

Clark smiled up at her, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Hmmm," She cocked a brow, "So you say."

"There she goes challenging me again," He tutted as he pushed to his feet, leaning closer to inform her in a low, intimate tone, "I'm gonna be around so much you're gonna wish I'd go away…"

Lois angled her head and smiled up at him, crinkling her nose as she informed him; "Been there. Done that."

When she turned away Clark stood tall and walked round to his side of the desk. It was an uneasy truce, he could feel that. And there were times it felt like their relationship took one step forwards and three steps back. But he wanted it to work. He wanted it more and more with each passing day. And maybe it was going a little further than the boundaries of friendship but he didn't want to think about that, at least not yet.

__

Metro Club – Main Room – Mid Afternoon:

The place looked a lot better but people were still straightening up when Clark stood in the background while Toni stormed in and threw a copy of The Daily Planet down on the bar next to Lou. She was furious,

"Since when is Intergang business front page news Lou?"

Clark turned his head slightly and tuned in his enhanced hearing as Lou answered on a lower tone, "Since the Toasters declared war on us I'd say."

She wasn't appeased, "I don't mean that, I mean information that could only have come from our meeting, that I'm the new head of Intergang. Could Johnny have leaked the story?"

"Uh-uh, we put him on a plane, like you said."

"Then it's someone else. Find him. Fast. We can't afford this kind of exposure."

The Bartender nodded in Clark's direction, "It's the guy from last night. You said you wanted to see him?"

Toni looked over and saw Clark, "Send him over."

She nodded to dismiss Lou and watched with barely disguised approval as Clark walked over to her, "So you're the mythical Kal my father used to talk about."

Clark's brows rose, "Your father?"

"Taylor was my mother's maiden name," She looked him down and back up, a slow smile working its way across her mouth, "I've changed my mind."

"About what?"

Toni's smile didn't make it into her dark eyes, "The job. I think I can find a spot for a man like you Kal."

"What kind of job?" Because there was a limit to just what he would do as 'Kal' these days.

"We'll start you out with a little bartending and you can work your way up from there," She licked her lips and Clark felt distinctly like prey, "How does that sound?"

He leaned an elbow on the bar and played along, looking her over the way she had him, "Sounds good to me."

Toni stepped closer, tilting her hip towards him and looking up at him from beneath hooded eyes as she dropped her voice, "You saved my life last night."

"It was worth saving."

She practically purred at him, "Are you always that good in a crisis?"

Clark smiled a slow smile, "Try me."

"I may do just that. But for now we'll start with bartending…"

The suggestion hung in the air, Clark somehow managing to keep the smile on his face, "You're the boss."

"Good." She nodded firmly, "I need that kind of loyalty around here. It seems to be in short supply. Keep your eyes and ears open and we'll see about moving you up."

Lou came back, "Don't mean to bother you but we got a small problem. Delilah just quit. Says she's too scared to come back here…"

Toni sighed heavily, her gaze still fixed on Clark, "See what I mean? No loyalty." She glanced sideways at Lou, "Does she have a contract?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. Sue the sequins off her and get another singer."

"Done." Lou left.

Clark smiled at Toni again when she lifted her chin and tossed her hair over one shoulder, "When do I start?"

"As soon as you get yourself some new clothes handsome," She casually peeled off five hundred dollar bills and smiled as she handed them to him, "Welcome to the good life."

Lois walked up to the bar and set her foot on the runner as she leaned over to yell at the bartender above the music, "Soda, please."

Clark turned around and smiled broadly at her, "Coming right up."

Lois' eyes widened in surprise, her gaze darting back and forth before she moved to one side and lifted the bar rail to step in beside him. She'd left him for a few hours and now he was behind the bar? How had he done that with Johnny gone?

"What are you doing here?"

"My job." He looked immensely pleased with himself, "You're looking at the Metro Club's newest bartender. Like the suit? It's Italian."

Actually, now that she'd been invited to take a look, it was something. The cut shouted designer label and when she reached out and ran the lapel between her thumb and forefinger the material shouted money. But it wasn't like she hadn't seen him in a suit before, so why she suddenly appreciated the sight enough to reach out and touch…

She dropped her hand with a frown, "What did you do, fly to Rome? I've been looking for you all afternoon and half the evening."

Clark smiled a smile that did something weird to her pulse rate. But before she could question what it was Toni came up to the bar, her voice sharp, "Kal! I hardly recognized you in that suit. I approve."

Lois mumbled under her breath, "_Subtle_…"

Clark's mouth twitched, "Just getting to know the help."

Toni looked Lois over, "Not too well, I hope."

Lois turned her face away and mimicked her, so Clark nudged her hip with his, "Beat it, kid. I gotta go to work."

He had the bare faced gall to pat her on the rear the way Johnny had on her first day there. So Lois gave him the evil eye as she left, smiling despite her best effort not to once she had her back to him. Then she rolled her eyes. It was ridiculous the gamut of emotions he'd put her through in the space of twenty-four hours. One minute she was smiling, next she was spitting nails, next she was cold as ice, and then she was feeling the heartbreak of others from over a decade before…

She'd never had any man put her through a roller coaster the way he did. And she still wasn't entirely sure she liked it either.

Clark poured Toni a drink at super speed when he had his back to her, turning to place it in front of her and smiling when her eyes widened.

She took a sip, "I've had one better but I've never had one faster."

"Sweet vermouth on the rocks with a twist, right?"

Toni smiled at him as she took another sip, "How did you know?"

"I asked."

"Looking out for my best interests?"

He leaned his elbows on the bar and grinned at her, "That's what I'm here for."

"I think I like that," She nodded at a point over his shoulder, "Lou said you were having problems with the ice maker."

"No. No problems," Well not with ice there wasn't. The ice maker was broken alright, but all it had taken was an ice tray of water and a little super chilled breath et voila! Instant ice. To prove the point, Clark turned and popped ice from the tray, dropping it into a large container on the bar as he grabbed a nearby newspaper and slid it towards Toni,

"Did you read about the Toaster's latest stunt? Burned a police station to the ground about a couple of blocks from here…"

Toni looked down at the paper and shook her head, "Bad for business. They're out of control. They've got to be stopped."

Clark waited for her gaze to rise, his tone steady, "What are you doing about it?"

Toni's eyes narrowed just enough for Clark to fear he may have pushed his hand too soon, so he shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "Not that it's any of my business. I just don't like anything dangerous getting too close to you."

She softened, "That's quite a line you've got."

"I mean every word." And he tacked on a smile for good measure.

Turned out he could flirt better than he'd realized, Toni smiling appreciatively at him before she spotted someone at the door and shot him a look of regret, "We'll talk some more about this later. Right now, just stay here and look handsome. I've got some business to discuss."

Clark watched as Toni went to the door and greeted someone who looked remarkably like the FBI agent Lois knew. Scardino, yes that was it. Dan Scardino. It was definitely him. Clark quickly turned away so that Scardino didn't notice him; watching in the bar mirror as Toni lead him to a private booth and they sat down. Activating his hearing Clark tried to listen to their conversation, but just as he began to tune out the other noise a loud drum roll made him flinch violently; an announcer voice informing the half full room;

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Metro Club cocktail hour proudly presents Miss Lola Dane…"

A spotlight hit the curtain lining the back of the main stage, revealing the bare back of a remarkably well-curved woman in a painted-on evening dress. Then the opening piano notes of "_The Nearness Of You_." sounded and Clark, along with everyone else, looked closely at the singer as she turned and sang into an old fashioned nineteen forties mike.

Clark knew who it was before she turned; it wasn't even a shock this time. In fact if he thought about it he really should have been more worried about how used he was getting to her constant surprises.

And her voice was sultry as sin, "_It's not the pale moon that excites me, that thrills and delights me….oh no… it's the nearness of you…_"

Clark wondered if there would ever be a day when he wasn't given another glimpse of another Lois Lane. Tearing his gaze forcibly from the stage he noticed Toni and Dan in whispered conversation, another glance at the stage telling him the second Lois saw who was there. Her gaze shot swiftly to Clark, his silent nod telling her he'd noticed already and had her back. He might not know what game Scardino was playing but what he did know was the man could blow her cover if he chose to. And that might put her in danger.

He looked back at Scardino, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off Lois. Okay. Enough was enough. They couldn't take the chance.

Lois finished her song. The piano sounded the last low note. Then the spotlight went out and the curtain came down on her, the announcer already moving on to the next performer while she turned and walked into the hallway where Clark intercepted her.

"Lois –"

He blinked when she placed her fingers firmly on her lips, looked around, and then dragged Clark into a supply closet where they continued the conversation in whispers.

"Did you see him?"

Lois frowned, "Of course I saw him."

Clark stepped closer, placing his hands on her narrow shoulders, "Get out of here now. Don't even stop to get your things."

Her brows lifted, "Clark, Dan is a friend of mine. He would never do anything to hurt me and he's way too smart to let anything slip."

"I don't trust him. What's he doing here anyway?"

"And now I'm Mystic Lois again..." She shook her head, "I'll ask him next time I see him, okay? Which lemme tell you – is gonna be sooner rather than later…"

A thought that didn't please Clark the least little bit. Letting go of her shoulders when he discovered his thumbs were absentmindedly rubbing against her collarbone, he glanced sideways and saw the bullet holes in the wall. Frowning, he stepped over and looked through one, stepping back to nod at Lois,

"So this is how you spied on the meetings."

She grinned, "If you're a good boy maybe I'll teach you some more of my tricks, but right now I've got to get ready for my next number…"

The door opened sharply, revealing Toni, "Interesting place for a bartender. Run out of olives?"

Clark knew Lois was going to kill him for what he was about to do, but he really didn't have a choice. And if it got her out of harms way…

He turned to look at Toni, holding Lois by her arm, "Here she is. Your leak. Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet."

Lois turned to Clark with fury emanating from every pore; a scary moment ensuing before Toni responded with; "Guess I'll have to find another singer. Two in one day – that has to be a record," She smiled at Clark, "Good work."

Clark nodded brusquely, "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Put her out with the trash."

Lois' eyes widened, "Don't you dare-"

He bent at the knee and tossed her over his shoulder, Lois struggling against him and calling him names while he marched her out of the supply closet, along the hallway and kicked open the back stage door.

Lois whispered manically to his back, "You'll pay for this, Smallville, I swear you'll-"

Clark hissed back under his breath, "It's Kal, remember?"

He spotted a row of dumpsters, looking back at the stage door where Lou was watching to make sure he completed the job. Lois had apparently seen the same thing, her voice low so they wouldn't be overheard, "Why are you doing this?"

"So she'll quit looking for a leak. At least my cover's still safe."

Lois growled at him, "Well, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

"Believe me this is for your own good. And you know it is. It's not safe for you anymore." He took a deep breath, "I can't have anything happen to you Lois."

The confession seemed to quiet her for a moment. Until she caught sight of where they were going, "No... you wouldn't…"

He dropped her over the edge while she yelled at him, "No! _Son-of-a_-"

Clark raised his voice, "And stay out!"

He wiped his hands and walked back to Lou, Lois still swearing in Technicolor behind him. As he reached the door he stilled; a head of rotten lettuce hitting the wall next to him making him smile.

Lou took the smile to be aimed at him, "I guess we won't be hearing from her no more."

Clark sighed as he followed the man inside, waiting until he was ahead before mumbling beneath his breath, "Speak for yourself. I'm gonna be hearing about this for years."

__

Clark's Apartment – Night:

Clark was making tea when the door banged open and Lois walked in; still wearing her garbage-stained evening dress.

She lit on him; "You rotten, back stabbing piece of slime. You know, some people might be fooled by that innocent, boyish exterior but not me, not anymore. I am gonna kick your-"

"Tea, Lois? It's a calming herbal blend. I learned it from a medicine man in Fiji. The secret is the fresh mint…"

She gaped at him. Cocked her head. Her lips moved but nothing came out. And then her hands rose to her hips and she blew an angry puff of air at a loose strand of hair before informing him; "You've blown this story you know."

"No I haven't," He smiled at her, "And just in case I forget to tell you later; I really liked your song. Woman of many talents, aren't you?"

"_What_?!" She shook her head as if to shake her thoughts free, "Look, I don't know what you thought you were doing back there..."

"Yeah you do," He couldn't resist, especially when she looked so deliciously ruffled and flushed, "Sometimes, on a team, the person carrying the ball gets hemmed in and she has to hand off to another member of the team who's in a better position to score."

There was a brief suggestion of laughter in her eyes, her mouth twitched – and then she recovered and lifted her chin, "This whole protective thing? Sweet and all as it may be despite your methods? You can quit it. I don't need you to-"

There was a knock at the door and when Clark looked through it he was surprised to see Toni, carrying a grocery bag.

Lois looked over her shoulder, "Who's that at this time of night?"

"I'd guess... my dinner date."

"Your-" Her head turned so quickly he could almost hear the bones in her neck crack, "Who has dinner at this time of –"

Clark saw the minute the penny dropped, her eyes flashing green at him, "Oh, I get it. You don't need to draw me a diagram."

"Lois-"

"So I get to cuddle up to three-day-old fish heads while you play footsie with the mafia princess. Terrific. That's just great." She practically spat the word at him; "_Partner_."

There was another knock.

But Clark was grinning at Lois, "You've no need to be jealous…"

She spluttered at him, "_Jealous_? Are you out of your mind?"

Chuckling, he stepped towards her, "She can't see you here. You've got to hide."

"Hide? I'm not hiding!" She resisted when he took her elbow, "And seducing someone to get a story is unethical just so you know…I'm not helping you to-"

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to work with me to get the story," He pushed her behind the wall that masked the circular staircase, "So work with me like a good girl."

"I _hate_ you."

Lifting a hand he tucked the stray lock of hair behind her ear, his voice soft, "No you don't. I'll find some way to distract her and then you can sneak out. You can kick my ass tomorrow."

Even though she was obviously still mad at him, Lois acquiesced. So Clark moved over to the door and opened it, lifting a dark brow at Toni.

"Once again it seems I'm in your debt handsome," She lifted the grocery bag, "So I thought I'd pay you back with a late night home cooked meal. How does lasagna sound?"

Clark smiled at her as he stood back from the door, "Delicious."

He glanced over Toni's head on the way to the kitchen, stifling a chuckle at Lois rolling her eyes and mouthing; '_Delicious_' with a grimace of disgust. She caught his gaze and stuck her tongue out at him.

Clark's smile grew. Only Lois.

"Nice place."

He guided Toni further away, "Belongs to a friend of mine. He lets me use it whenever I'm in Metropolis." He nodded at the groceries, "You know, you don't really have to do this…"

"I know." She smiled over her shoulder, "I want to."

Clark stepped in front of her so that her back was to Lois, "Do you always get what you want?"

"Usually," Toni shrugged, setting the groceries on the counter before she stepped closer and tilted her chin upwards, her voice deliberately suggestive, "How about you?"

With a deep breath for added determination Clark stepped forwards, "Let's see."

He leaned in and kissed her, turning her further away from the door and keeping his eyes open so he could motion with his hand for Lois to go. She stared at them for a beat; her mouth a thin line – and then she crept out, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

Clark ended the kiss, Toni looking pleasantly surprised when he looked down at her.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Not if I can help it." He kept playing his part, "You said something about lasagna?"

__

Lois Lane's Apartment – Night:

Lois slammed the door behind her, tossing her keys on the hall table while she dragged her feet down the hall. Tired, angry and disgusted, she immediately started to peel off her garbage-stained clothes, dropping them on the floor behind her as she headed for the bathroom while grumbling loudly,

"Jealous? Ha! He wishes!"

She called him every name she could think of while showering and scrubbing her skin until it was bright pink. A few moments later she came back out in a schlumpy bathrobe, her hair up in an ugly scrunchy - and headed straight for the freezer…

"Like I care."

She took out a gallon of Rocky Road and hauled open a drawer for a large spoon before tugging the lid off and shoveling a huge scoop into her mouth. He could kiss as many female Al Capone's as he wanted to, she didn't give a damn.

She flumped down on the sofa and shoveled more ice cream into her mouth, resting the bowl of the spoon on the roof of her mouth as she frowned down at the carton. He was the worst partner on the face of the earth. Blowing her cover, tossing her in a dumpster, offering her tea from wherever in hell it was…

She _hated him_.

Three spoonfuls later and the truth of Rocky Road began to sink in to her resistant mind. He was right. She didn't hate him. Oh she wanted to. But she didn't. It wasn't that she wanted him, because she didn't. Hell no! Any more than she would want him to want her…And how in the name of all that made any sense in the world could she be so angry with him one minute and yet be so touched the next minute by the simple act of having her hair tucked behind her ear? She was losing her mind!

She shoveled more ice cream into her mouth and grumbled with her mouth full, "I am_ not_ jealous!"

There was a knock at the door and without thinking she jumped up and ran to it, unreasonably disappointed when she looked through the peep hole. Hauling it open she spoke with the spoon still in her mouth, "What do _you_ want?"

Dan grinned at her, "Uh-oh. Emotional crisis?"

She removed the spoon from her mouth and glared at him, "_No_!"

"Thanks. I'd love to come in." He stepped past her, "Thought I'd treat you to the nearness of me…"

Lois kicked the door shut with her heel and frowned when he made himself comfortable on her part of the sofa, "Funny guy."

"You were amazing. I didn't know you could sing."

"I was undercover. It was an act." She took a seat facing him, digging into the carton and swirling the spoon.

"I prefer to think it was the real you. Passionate. Sultry. Seductive." He stood up, "Got an extra spoon?"

"Who said I was sharing?"

"You can share your emotional crisis with me and I might tell you why I was at the Club tonight…" He let the offer dangle in the air like a carrot while her eyes narrowed, "Deal?"

"How about we skip the emotional crisis and go straight to the interesting stuff?"

"Didn't blow your cover did I?"

"No, someone else did that for me," She sighed heavily, "But thanks for that."

Dan smiled at her, walking into the kitchen to help himself to a spoon, "That's what friends are for. And tonight, Miss Lane, you look like you could use one…"

Lois waited until he came back, resigning herself to having company when he sat down beside her and tilted the carton his way, "So what were you doing at the club?"

"Meeting with the new leader of Intergang naturally," He gave her back the carton and swallowed a mouthful of ice cream, "She called me – thinks I'm a new developer in town. According to her, we have similar interests in the Riverview district."

Lois snorted her disbelief, "I find that hard to believe."

"So do I. She talks a good line: slum clearance, uplifting the neighborhood, micromanagement, growth and prosperity…"

"And you believe her?" Was there no end to the number of men who were easily seduced by sleek dark hair and Bambi eyes? Actually, now that she thought about it Toni Taylor was exactly Clark Kent's type, wasn't she?

Lois dug for more ice cream.

"Not for a minute." Dan shook his head, "In fact, I think the whole thing was designed to get me to slow down any plans for reviving the area. She even suggested a partnership of sorts."

"Yeah I'll just bet she did," Lois frowned when Dan took the carton from her, "And you're here telling me this in the middle of the night because…?"

"Well if ever I knew someone who could save the department some time…" He winked at her, "I know if I were a smart reporter looking for answers, I wouldn't bother to look any further for the source of all the problems in Riverview than Toni Taylor. Not that Taylor was her father's name you understand…"

Lois' interest was piqued, "Go on."

"Don't wanna discuss the emotional crisis first?"

"Not so much. But thanks for the offer," She nudged her shoulder off his, "Spill."

"Taylor was her mother's maiden name. Dad's name was Edge."

Her eyes widened, "As in Morgan?"

"The very one. And close personal friend of-"

"The Luthor family," Lois shook her head in resignation, "There's no escaping that man, I swear."

She reached for her carton and tugged forcibly when Dan didn't let go. Lifting her brows she searched his eyes, "What?"

He was giving her the blank name, rank and serial number look she'd always disliked when they'd been dating. It meant he had his 'company' hat on, "Bureau 39 still hassling you?"

Lois tugged on the carton again, "The friend we had there met a sticky end."

"There's some evidence your DB was attached to them."

She tugged harder, the need for calories becoming more urgent, "My DB as you call it, had connections to Luthor."

Dan nodded, his voice low, "I know."

Well if she hadn't been depressed before, "So ergo…"

"Luthor was involved with Bureau 39."

Of course he was. She already knew that from the Alicia doppelganger. The end of the word is night club would have seemed like some kind of unholy brethren to him, wouldn't they? Lex had been crying beware the invasion for years – and preparing for it too. It made sense that he would have sought out support in the government and with the military. And if he couldn't find it through legal channels…

All roads in her life inevitably led to Lexsville, "I really need you to give me back the ice cream now Dan."

He let go of the tub, his expression full of the kind of understanding Lois didn't want to see, "I'm sorry Lo. But I thought you'd want to know."

"I would," She took a deep breath and loaded her spoon, "Thanks for the tip. I guess I owe you one."

One long finger lifted her chin up, "Be careful. Same for your partner, you hear?"

Lois thought of Clark with Toni, not knowing what she now knew. And she was on her feet before she realized she was getting up, "Thanks Dan."

She walked him to the door, where he ducked down to look her in the eye before stepping into the hall, "You need me you holler."

"I will."

He would be second on her list…

It occurred to Lois as she closed the door and practically threw the carton into the freezer before jogging to get dressed, that she hadn't thought about her cape wearing friend in almost forty eight hours. He'd been in the news enough for her to know he was busy and what he'd been at – but she hadn't spent as much time asking silent questions about him as she usually did. She missed him. And it wasn't that she'd forgotten about him. She'd just been… distracted…

By the annoying lump she was about to wander out in the middle of the night to check up on…

She needed her head examined!

With the first dark clothing she could lay her hands on thrown on and her hair in a pony tail, she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. And it was as she lifted her wallet that she thought she heard the voice. Low, like a whisper on the wind – which was plain dumb when the air in her apartment was so still – but it sent a chill down her spine and froze her feet to the floor. After a moment spent straining to hear it she shook her head, frowning at her own ridiculousness. But the words lingered in her mind all the way to Clark's and had her stopping several times to look over her shoulder.

It was an echo from her nightmare.

_**'Can you hear them?'**_


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

_  
Clark's Apartment – Balcony – Early Hours of Morning:_

Toni was looking out over what she could see of the city when Clark came up behind her, "That was delicious Toni. Thank you," He looked out over Metropolis with her, breathing deeply at the sight of what he couldn't see, "No fires tonight."

"They wouldn't dare."

Meaning? She'd said it with such confidence that it made it sound like she knew more than she was saying, so he turned to look at her, "Have you found something out?" When she didn't reply he pushed a little, "If I don't know what's going on how can I help?"

She glanced sideways at him, "Why should I trust you? I hardly know you."

Pursing his lips he nodded, "In your position I'd probably feel exactly the same way."

"It is my position," And her rueful tone said she was telling the truth, "Sometimes I think I could cheerfully trade it all for a quiet life far away from Metropolis. Growing up I used to sit at my father's knee and listen to him talk. I learned so much but I never thought I'd have to apply it. If my brother's hadn't turned out to be such idiots..."

Clark let her words fade away before asking; "I thought you enjoyed running things?"

She shrugged, "Someone had to do it. Let me tell you, Kal. I don't want to run a crime syndicate. I want to run a conglomerate. In five years, if I have my way, all Intergang business is going to be legitimate; a legitimate corporation with me as CEO. I want to take what my father started and make him proud, put our name up there with the captains of commerce like the Wayne's and the Queen's of this world. No more dirty money, no more shady deals…"

It was certainly the right kind of families to be trying to emulate Clark felt, "Sounds like a good plan."

"If I can just get past this thing with the Toasters…"

"You will," He took a breath and added a little more, "_We will_."

She smiled softly into the middle distance, "Maybe, but not tonight. I have a prior engagement." A raised brow was aimed his way, "Disappointed?"

"Nope. It'll just give me something to look forward to."

Toni chuckled as she turned round, "You're full of surprises, Kal."

Clark smiled at her back as she left. If only she knew.

She kissed him goodbye at the open door, waving from the street. But when Clark closed the door it was a second too late to see a figure appear from the shadows and follow her at a safe distance…

__

Burned Out Building – Riverside Area – Early hours of morning:

Lois read the billboard posted outside the building; 'Future Harbor Development Site,' along with a drawing of an ultra-modern building. Toni slipped into the condemned shell, now carrying a briefcase and after a beat, Lois appeared from the shadows. She checked around her, and then went around to the back of the building.

Entering through the back and hidden from view by some blackened crates, she took a moment to adjust her vision to the eerie blackness as Toni appeared. Then one by one, the so called Toasters appeared, stepping out from different hiding places while Lois held her breath and sent up a silent prayer that none of them were behind her. They held their weapons up, surrounding Toni.

Who sighed loudly, "Is this really necessary?"

"Did you bring the money?"

Toni opened the briefcase and showed the man who had spoken the contents, "One hundred thousand."

"You said two." He didn't sound happy.

"Considering how badly you botched the hit on my brother, you're lucky I'm even here. Do you realize I could've been killed?"

"Yeah that would've been a real shame."

Making a mental note to tell Clark his taste in women sucked on global proportions, Lois maneuvered herself closer to the action, accidentally tripping over a dangling cord. A rusted old can fell off the crate next to her but with some scrambling and a lot of grimacing she caught it before it crashed to the floor and revealed her position. Heart pounding in her ears she rolled her eyes; _typical Lois_.

Toni was busy making her point; "Just don't forget who's running the show. The fires were supposed to stop as soon as I took over. What do you think you've been doing?"

There was laughter, "Having fun."

"Well, the fun stops now." She held out a hand and waggled her fingers, "Give me those things."

The man grabbed the briefcase from her instead, "I don't think so. We've kind of decided to hold on to them."

"Listen punk –"

"No, you listen for a change. You and Intergang - you're nothin'. We could wipe you out by just pullin' a trigger."

"I made you!"

"Yeah, and we're real grateful." He leveled his weapon on her midriff, "Take her."

Toni struggled, but it was useless; two of the men grabbed her and began to wrap her wrists with tape. Meanwhile, Lois quietly set the can down and moved closer, avid to hear every word and to see if she was in a position to make sure Toni didn't end up dead before her very eyes. One murder witness gig a year was her limit she felt…

Toni was gutsy enough to laugh in their faces, "Four of you against all of Intergang? You don't have a chance."

"Why just four? Why not forty? Or four hundred. Recruiting's a snap. Plenty of guys out there love to see things burn."

"You don't have the weapons for them."

The man shrugged, "Not yet, but we'll figure out how to get more. We're not as dumb as you think. And who's to say we don't have friends in high places?"

There was a crash from behind the crates and two of the dark clothed men went to find out what caused it. They searched the area where Lois had been just a few seconds ago, their weapons drawn and ready – but found nothing barring a rolling bottle which had fallen to the ground.

They brought it back to their boss, "Anything?"

"Nothin'." They shook their heads.

"You wouldn't believe how big the rats get around here." Their boss informed Toni with a smile.

"Oh I believe it." She smirked back, "What now? What about me?"

"Well, we've got a little bar-b-que planned for tomorrow. We thought we'd start with the wharf and work our way back to the Metro club. When we're done with that, we'll get back to you… if the rats haven't gotten you first. .." He nodded at one of his men, "Keep an eye on her. And toast anything that moves. I don't care what it is."

All but the one who'd been nodded at left, the guy settling against a crate for the first watch while above him on top some crates that almost reached the ceiling, squeezed into the small space, was Lois – her chest aching from trying to control her erratic breathing, She looked sideways from wide eyes, careful not to move, while a large, beady-eyed rodent stared back at her; whiskers twitching.

Lois grimaced. She hated rats. No matter what size they were. And while there was a man with a flame thrower and a burn to kill policy in place she wasn't exactly in a position to do much, so she was going to have to bide her time. A girl could survive plane crashes, being shot, being dropped from tall buildings, enough concussions to make a stunt man weep... but when it came to fire Lois drew the line. Everyone had their limits.

Hours later, sun was streaming through the holes in the ceiling, warming the face of a sleeping Lois, still on top of the crates, her furry roommate nowhere to be found. She rolled over in her sleep and her hand dangled over the edge directly above the head of the guard left behind.

"All right, I see you and I'm gonna get you before you cause any more trouble…"

Lois' eyes popped open at the sound of his voice below her.

"Your little tail is mine."

Fully awake now, adrenaline pumping, she peeked over the crate fully expecting to find the barrel of a gun pointed back at her. Instead she saw the weapon aimed at a rat. Another glance to the side saw Toni still tied up and still asleep, so while sliding her hand tentatively back to her side, Lois looked further around and took her opportunity to climb down and sneak out the way she'd sneaked in.

__

Clark's Apartment – Early Morning:

Panting with the exertion of her run Lois stood with her hands on her hips and waited impatiently for Clark to open the door. Yawning and absentmindedly scratching the centre of his chest, he did, and she made a cursory glance over his athletic shorts and white T-shirt before pushing inside.

"Lois?" He frowned at her as he closed the door, "What's up?"

"Tough night Smallville?" She cocked a brow at him, her disobedient gaze straying over his tousled dark hair and a small rebellious voice inside her thinking it was vaguely sexy. Annoyed at the thought, she pursed her lips and looked around, "Where's the phone?"

Clark pointed, following her to it, his bare feet silent on the wooden floor. And just as Lois started to dial one large hand lifted and began to softly brush dust and ashes off her shoulders, "And I thought I was hard on clothing."

When he started to move lower down her back, Lois gritted her teeth and stopped dialing, turning to bat his hand away, "Would you _stop that_? I have a look but don't touch rule," A voice spoke on the phone, so she answered them while looking up into the sparkling blue of Clark's eyes, "Get me whoever's in charge of your Arson Investigations unit. No, I won't hold. I said..."

They put her on hold as Clark's expression changed.

"What's happened?" He took a step back and looked down over her body in a way that completely unsettled Lois.

So she frowned at him, waving a hand upwards, "Up here Smallville."

"Look but don't touch rule; I'm looking. Where have you been?"

Awake now, wasn't he? So she cocked her head to one side and smiled sweetly at him, "Sleeping with a rat, how about you?"

Clark sighed impatiently, "Toni left here a couple hours after you."

"Oh I know," She smirked smugly then glanced at the phone, "Yes, I'm holding. No, don't want to...oh for crying out loud!"

While she scowled Clark's brows rose, "How do you know?"

"Because I followed her when she left here," Shrugging one shoulder it occurred to Lois she'd possibly given up a little too much ground by telling him that. Oh well, didn't matter, she still held the ace, "Prepare yourself for a shock. Toni is behind the Toasters. Was behind the Toasters, actually. Now they've got her captive in one of those burnt out warehouses down in Riverside…"

"_What_?"

"The Toasters are out of control and planning to burn Riverview to the ground, starting from the wharf and moving inward. Unless, that is..." She held the receiver out from her ear and in front of her mouth, her voice rising incrementally with each word, " ...someone picks up the stinkin' phone!"

In the background sirens began to sound, lots of them. And Clark immediately moved to the window to look out. With his telescopic vision he saw flames rising over the city, "Lois, hang up," He glanced over his shoulder at her, "You won't get through."

Stepping over to his side, she saw the smoke in the distance and hung up, "I'm going to the police station. They need to know what they're up against. I'll meet you back at the Planet."

"And you'll go straight to the Planet, right?"

Halfway across the room she turned and walked backwards, cocking her head, "I have a scoop. So duh…" Her gaze moved to the window again, her voice softening, "Let's just hope you know who is out there to take care of this."

Clark looked at the flames, frowned sideways at her, and tugged his T-Shirt over his head as he walked towards the bedroom, "He will be."

__

Metropolis Street – Morning:

Another car exploded into a ball of fire, Toasters marching down the center of the street and leaving a trail of them burning behind them. Fear had cleared the streets of traffic, sirens echoing from all sides.

And then a deep, confidence filled voice sounded, "You know what they say about people who play with fire?"

The men turned to look at Superman standing behind them, his arms folded across his chest. One smirked, nodding at his friends, "Yeah, they get burned."

At his signal, they all directed their maximum fire towards Superman, engulfing him in flames. But when the smoke cleared, he was still stood there, arms still folded, feet still firmly placed – and he was staring calmly at them.

Clark fought the need to shake his head. Didn't any of these people ever read the papers? He'd been in the city for months now and yet there were still ordinary people who thought they could take him on and come out on top. His impatience wasn't fueled by arrogance on his part, or that he ever underestimated anyone; it was just confidence in his abilities. And a growing impatience with stupidity, "It's about time someone cooled you guys off."

Using his super breath he directed streams of frigid air towards them, immediately encasing the weapons in ice. Then he aimed upwards, unfolding his arms as he stepped their way and froze them to the spot.

Then he glanced over them and turned away, a voice behind him hissing through tight lips, "Hey! You can't leave us like this!"

Oh yes he could. "The police are on their way. I'm sure they'll have a nice toasty cell waiting for you. You know what they say; if you can't stand the heat…"

And with that he took to the sky, hovering briefly above the city as he took in how far the fires had spread and which ones took priority. There were dozens of them, the wind feeding the flames and jumping them from building to building like a bush fire. Clark lifted his chin, he needed something that could do the job in one go…

Off in the distance he spotted a storm; wind, rain, thunder, and lightning. That should do it. So he flew to the edge of the storm, turning deftly into an upright position; his cape flapping behind him as he inhaled deeply and then steered the storm towards Metropolis.

__

Burned out Building – Riverside Area:

Toni struggled helplessly with her bonds after her captor left, her head rising as thunder sounded and rain began to pour through the gaps in the ceiling. She saw movement and her eyes widened as Kal walked calmly her way and loosened her bonds,

"How did you find me?" She stood up, rubbing at her wrists.

"I had a tip."

Toni started across the room, "We've got to get out of here before the Toasters come back."

"Superman took care of them."

When she turned he was stood in the same place, staring calmly at her. So Toni stepped back towards him, a smile on her face, "Looks like you came through for me…"

His expression didn't change, "Looks like you let me down."

The rain became a deluge while Toni stared at him, her eyes eventually lowering, "I had to create a situation that would allow me to take over Intergang. There was no other way."

"There's always another way."

"Kal, please –"

He took a short breath, "My name is Clark Kent. I work at the Daily Planet."

As the reality sank in Toni laughed, shaking her head as she looked around the room, "I guess both of us were hiding the truth. What happens now?"

Sirens drew closer outside as Clark told her, "I think you know."

"Can I talk you out of it?" She studied his face and nodded, "I guess not then. Shame. From what my father told me of you, you were just the man to help me lead Intergang into a new era. I'll miss you, Kal."

"Goodbye Toni."

__

Daily Planet – Afternoon:

"You and Kent got yourselves another headline. All the risks, all the danger, it was worth it. Nice scoop."

Jimmy grinned at Lois, "Was worth it all just to see Lois in that little number she had on yesterday."

Lois threw a pencil at him and he took the hint and left.

Perry leaned a little closer to Lois where she was sat on the edge of her desk, "Speaking of numbers, how'd it feel to be on stage?"

"Oh I don't think I'm about to give up journalism for a career in show biz, don't worry chief…" She winked at him, "Not exciting enough for me."

"Glad to hear it."

The elevator doors opened and Clark walked in as Perry left, Lois cocking a brow at him, "Where have you been? I'm on page four already."

"Well save some room for the wrap-up on Toni Taylor. I've just been saying goodbye."

Lois folded her arms across her breasts, "A touching farewell was it?"

It got her a small half-smile, "She wasn't all bad."

"No one's all bad. Except a certain follicle challenged individual we both know obviously… Or all good," She sighed dramatically and held her hands over her heart, "Except Superman obviously."

Clark shook his head as he sat down on the desk beside her, his tone dry, "Obviously."

"Uh huh, "Lois nodded sagely, her gaze searching the air, "Superman, for example, wouldn't have tried to cut me out of a story by ratting me out to the opposing team. Good thing I managed to get back in the game on my own and score the winning touchdown."

When she glanced sideways at Clark with meaning in her eyes, he took a breath, "Ah but sometimes the quarterback has to fake a throw to his primary receiver in order to free up his secondary target."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm getting pretty tired of fumbling around with these stupid football teamwork analogies you know."

Apparently he knew her well enough not to point out who it was had started them, the sparkle behind his glasses saying it all, "Yeah, me too."

"Let's drop them then."

"No problem," His mouth twitched, "We'll pass."

Lois fought the need to smile at him. Just because she appreciated his new-found sense of humor didn't mean she had to think it was an attractive quality that he could verbally spar with her. Instead she summoned up a dirty look to make her point. But when he dropped his chin and smiled cheekily at her a soft burst of laughter broke free. Darn it.

He nudged her shoulder, "So you weren't just the slightest bit jealous?"

Lois lifted her chin high, "Oh you'd like to think that, wouldn't you? Me, home alone, in a schlumpy bathrobe, crying into a tub of Rocky Road while you made out with yet another dark haired dark eyed eyelash batter," She smiled, "Well in your dreams, Smallville – in-your-dreams."

Clark shook his head as he pushed off the desk, "If you say so…"

"I do say so. I'm still way outta your league."

"Halibut and hot fudge…"

Actually Lois didn't think that analogy held just as true as it once had. But saying that would be giving up ground again, so she didn't. And having seen a brief glimpse of him with his shirt off, she had to admit he did have certain qualities she might have missed before, but even so…He was still Clark Kent. And the names Lane and Kent might have somewhat miraculously been working on a byline, but Lois and Clark as anything more than that was _still_ a laughable idea.

She wriggled off the desk, "Corn and caviar."

"Coffee and Champagne."

Edging her chair closer to her side of the desks, Lois considered that, "Nope. That one doesn't work. Obviously I'm the champagne… but I like coffee…"

Clark's mouth curled upwards as he pushed his glasses into place and read his screen before beginning typing, "Mmm-hmm. I know."

Oh she saw what he'd done. Wise ass. She lifted another pencil and threw it across the desks, hitting one broad shoulder and smiling when he chuckled. With a shake of her head she went back to reading the copy she had in front of her, her gaze searching her desk for another pencil to make corrections.

Sighing heavily, she realized her mistake, "I need that pencil back. I already threw one at Jimmy."

Clark looked round for it, holding it up between a thumb and forefinger while thick lashes blinked slowly at her. Then he nodded equally as slowly, "You like me."

"No-o…. I put up with you. There's a difference. I have the patience of a saint obviously – who knew?" She added a smirk that lost its effect somewhat when it tried to transform itself into a smile at the end.

When she waggled her fingers for her pencil he kept turning it, "You like me. You just don't like that you like me."

"Don't make me call your mother to tell her you're being mean to me…"

"We're eight now are we?"

"Fine then, I'll go to supplies…" She pushed her chair back, "I'll go all the way down to the basement and fill in all those requisition forms and get boxes and boxes of pencils I'll have to balance alllll the way back up here and- "

He tossed it at her and continued typing, "Liking me still really gets to you doesn't it?"

Lois did the mature thing and pretended she hadn't heard him. Then for twenty minutes the unthinkable happened and they worked in silence. Even more amazingly it was a comfortable silence. And Lois had to admit it wasn't all that bad having him across the desk from her. She supposed if she had to have a partner then she could have done worse. Jimmy for example. Jimmy would have turned her into an axe murderer if she had to work with him as closely as she did with Clark…She'd tried it once so she knew. Small doses weren't so bad but one-on-one full time with him pulling even half the stunts Smallville had of late and he'd have been toast.

Clark was the first to break the silence, with a small act of consideration that did help her to like him more, "You want to see what I've added before I print it off?"

"Yep," She pushed her chair out and came round to his side of the desk, resting the palm of one hand on the wood while the other curled around the back of his chair. Then she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the screen rather than how close he was. Unfortunately taking that deep breath brought her the distractingly familiar scent of clean laundry and Clark Kent. And then she made the mistake of glancing at him,

"You better not be looking down the front of my blouse."

His gaze rose and he smiled at her, "As if I'd dare."

Lois nodded and reached further forwards to scroll down the text, "This is good," She conceded, "We just need to add the part about Toni being Morgan Edge's daughter and a little about him, and we're done."

"She's Morgan Edge's daughter?"

The tone of the question drew her gaze back to his, "Yes. Dan told me. Taylor was her mother's maiden name."

The vertical line between his dark brows deepened, "You saw Dan last night?"

"He dropped by after he saw me onstage at the club," She couldn't resist, "Why? Jealous?"

Clark didn't bite, "And he's sure about Toni?"

"Uh-huh. Dan has never fed me false information," Something in his eyes made her lean back a little, her voice filled with incredulity, "Don't tell me – you knew Edge back in the day, right?"

Clark's whole demeanor changed, "Something like that."

"Do not tell me you worked for him."

"I didn't know who he was."

Lois couldn't help it – her jaw dropped. And he'd been doing that to her a lot of late, "What did you do for him?"

Clark frowned harder, "You wanna discuss every mistake you ever made?"

_Defensive._

"Okay then. Where would it fall on my sliding scale of danger?"

The fact she hadn't called him on snapping at her softened his expression a little, "I don't actually know all of your sliding scale of danger – you should print me off a list sometime - but if there's a 'don't do that it's a bad idea' anywhere it would fall there."

"Did you get in over your head?"

Clark grimaced slightly, "Almost."

"You came home after that, right?"

"Not long after."

"Hmm," Lois leaned back a little more, "Just as well. You weren't exactly born for a life of crime."

"Told you you knew me." The blue of his eyes warmed.

Lois didn't know if it was because she hadn't pushed or because he appreciated her understanding or the fact she'd made light of it. Thing was, if he'd gotten in over his head and anything had happened to him then she would never have met him, would she? And that thought? Well it just didn't sit well with her…

Lifting her hand off the back of his chair Lois poked him in the shoulder with her forefinger, "Little more disclosure from here on in partner." And again, "Especially if it's anything we can use in the future," And once more for good measure, "Because I'm more apt to begrudging learn to like you that way. Maybe."

When he smiled she stood tall and walked back to her side of the desk, "You can add the Morgan Edge details then. Since you were close personal friends and all. Save me some time on the Googling…"

"Where are you going?"

Lois closed down her computer and gathered her things together, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm useless unless I get my full five hours sleep. So I'm going home."

Clark looked surprised.

"Hey, I've been known to take time off…"

"Since when?"

She chuckled quietly on her way past, "Since I got a partner who can do some of the work. Turns out you have your uses. Anything big breaks, naturally you'll call me and wake me up, right?"

Clark swung round, leaned back on his chair, lifted his chin and searched the air. So Lois took a step back and lifted her brows; her hands on her hips.

A deep, measured breath stretched the material of his shirt across his chest, "How big?"

"Smallville. Don't make me hurt you."

"I'll call." He smiled, his deep voice lowering to add a gentle; "Partner."

Lois smiled back before she turned away. He was learning. When it came down to it, not even Superman could stand between her and a story…

__

Unknown Location – Mid America:

Lex was becoming impatient. He knew that a genius mind was prone to restlessness, but he was impatient to see everything in place. He wandered along the line of one way mirrors, studying each of his projects with narrow eyes. Not that one. No, not today. That one wasn't quite ready, but it showed promise. The next one had flaws - they would have to try again.

This one. Now this one had possibilities. A hero to battle a hero. A man who had already made sacrifices and therefore had earned his right to a place in the annals of a new history soon to be written… Lex stood before the mirror and studied him.

Yes, this one would have his day in the sun.

His assistant quietly cleared her throat, "Everything is in place."

"Excellent. We shall give it some time to play on her mind before retrieving her," He took a breath and nodded at the room in front of him, "This one next I believe. When will he be ready?"

Mercy lifted a file and turned some pages, "A few weeks."

"Good." He turned ninety degrees and considered the empty air for a second, "The data on the virus run was most encouraging Mercy. I must say, your work is exemplary."

"Thank you Mister Luthor."

Yes, all was well. Now to amuse his restless mind, "Let's see how much of my teachings Miss Lane remembers shall we?"

"Yes Mister Luthor."

__

Lois Lane's Apartment – Night:

The tail end of the large storm Superman had directed over Metropolis was still playing out, and in a crack of lightning the room illuminated a soundly sleeping Lois, her arms wrapped tight around a pillow. She woke with a start, disorientated and unaware of what had woken her until she heard a knock on her front door. She sat up, looked at the time and shook her head. Who in hell was knocking on her door at three in the morning? If it was Dan again she was gonna strangle him…

The knocking continued; light but persistent and rhythmic - so with a grumble, Lois threw the covers off, grabbed a robe to tug on over her pajamas and headed down the hall, thunder echoing in the distance.

Another knock. Three times.

"All right, already! I'm coming," She reached the end of the hall.

_'Can you hear them?'_

She froze. No. She hadn't just heard that. She'd imagined it last time and she was imagining it again. It was because she was so tired was all…

Knock, knock, knock…

Reaching for a lamp on the hall table she called through the door, "Who is it?"

No answer. And now Lois' heart was beating louder in her ears while she damped her lips and stepped closer to look through the peep hole. No-one. And the knocking had stopped. She leaned back on her heels and waited a moment before checking the chains and opening the door a crack.

Peering round the edge she looked up and down the dimly lit hall, just as another crack of lightning brightened it. No-one. Nada. Well that was freaky.

So Lois being Lois, she removed the chains, opened the door wide and stepped into the hallway. Not a sign, a package, a note, nothing. Okay. Maybe she'd been dreaming? She pinched her arm just to check, grimacing; nope not asleep. So with another shrug she walked back inside, closing the door and replacing all the chains and the deadlocks just to be sure. Then she headed for the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door to take out a carton of milk.

_'Can you hear them?'_

She rose slowly, the carton in her hand and the light from the refrigerator illuminating her face. Now that one had been clearer. And she couldn't entirely blame the involuntary shiver she made on the chill from the fridge. The whisper had sounded close by, for a second she even convinced herself she could feel the air move beside her ear.

When thunder rolled again she jumped, squeezing her eyes tight and willing strength into her spine. Placing the carton on the counter she grabbed blindly for a knife from her utensil jar,

"If anyone's there," She turned slowly and searched the room with wide eyes, "You should know I've got a..." A downward glance revealed the fact she was holding a spatula rather than a knife. Great, "I've got a ... _weapon_."

In the right hands a spatula could do damage…she'd seen the Bourne movies.

But there was no-one there. And a wander around the kitchen and the living room and a check on all the windows revealed nothing. So she stood still for a while and strained her hearing, listening for movement or breathing or the creak of a floorboard. Nothing.

"Oh this is ridiculous Lois." She stomped back into the kitchen and jabbed the spatula back into the utensils jar. What was she doing carrying a spatula when she had a perfectly good sidearm tucked away in her underwear drawer anyway?

"You're tired, your sleep pattern is off, you've had a few stressful weeks," She headed back to the bedroom, "That's all it is."

She was tucked back in bed and almost asleep when she heard the disembodied whisper again.

_'Can you hear them?'_

And this time it sounded like it was right beside her in the bed. Oh hell no! He was not doing this to her again. She wouldn't let it happen. She was not losing her mind. But neither was she getting any sleep. So she got up, switched on every light in the apartment, turned on the TV and rolled up the volume, flicking through the channels until she found something that didn't resemble a horror movie.

The news channel. There. That would do it. But when she nodded off on the sofa, the dream came. And when she woke up she was bathed in sweat and sobbing, just like she had for months on end the last time. So she did what she'd done before, she showered, she dressed – and she went to the Planet; work had been her refuge before, it could be it again. Mind over matter, that's all it was.

And she ignored the part of her that momentarily took her feet in the direction of Clark's apartment, because she'd made it alone before. It was what she did. And one night stood outside his apartment was stalker-esque enough she felt…

She could do this. And she could ignore the ache in her chest that formed when she changed direction too.

_'Can you hear them?'_

No she damn well couldn't. But she ran the rest of the way to the Planet anyway.


	28. Chapter 28

Just wanted to say THANKS SO MUCH to all who have reviewed. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :) And I had a question about the Trask/Clark fight scene and the Kent Farm - this was indeed from a Lois And Clark The New Adventures Of Superman eppie. Season One I think... ;) If anyone has any other questions please don't be scared to ask and I'll do my best to answer them. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT.**

_Daily Planet – Bullpen – Late Afternoon:_

Something was wrong.

It had been a gradual change, which was possibly why he hadn't caught it sooner – but something was wrong. Not that she'd lost any of her trademark fire, because even while he studied her she was shaking her head in disgust…

"Can you believe this crap?"

A stiff-looking presenter filled the flat screen above them, speaking directly into camera: "_Superman - friend to Earth, or hindrance? Tonight we take a closer look at the Man of Steel…_"

Clark sighed. The publicity had escalated since he'd saved the city from fire and he'd really had no idea the longer he stayed the more the speculation would grow. But then even the presence of cameras the first day he'd made an appearance had caught him off guard. He'd just hoped, given time, that they would understand he was there to help where he could. Instead he seemed to have started quite the debate.

The programs '_Tough Talk_' opening logos played and then the host reappeared: "_Does the existence of a seemingly god-like vigilante impact the world positively or negatively? Examining this with us tonight is local government official…_"

They still considered him a vigilante? Great. He quirked his brows. Now he was Bruce. He'd have to practice dark and brooding in front of a mirror for hours to get it right.

"_…Yes, I do question the good that Superman represents - beyond entertainment value._"

The camera panned back to the host, "_In what way?_"

"_Well to start with, having Superman make his home in Metropolis is a veritable call-to-arms for any psychotic with dreams of world domination. What's to stop those who might challenge the Man of Steel to a battle royal right here on the streets of our fair city?_"

Clark frowned. It was a fair point. And one of the many he'd taken into consideration before he'd chosen to do what he did. He guessed it was only natural there were fears. After all, it wasn't like he was an open book. He still hadn't any intention of calling a press conference - he didn't have a hot-line people could contact him on; so when answers couldn't be found conjecture was bound to fill in the gaps. But then he wasn't hiding in the shadows either. Surely that had to earn him some points?

Lois wasn't best pleased with what she was hearing, "Do none of these idiots even remember what Metropolis was like before Superman arrived? The crime figures alone are down sixty-three percent – sixty-three! The very fact he's here is enough to scare the bad guys into hiding."

Despite the force in her voice Lois lifted the back of her hand and yawned behind it before turning on her heel and heading for the coffee maker. And Clark's eyes narrowed as he watched her go. She was exhausted, wasn't she? The thing with Lois was, she was so good at disguising what was going on inside that it took something major for the signs to show - which was probably why it had taken Clark a while to notice.

But it bothered him he hadn't. So, lifting his mug from his desk he followed her, her shoulder brushing against his upper arm as he dropped his chin and looked sideways at her, "You okay?"

"I'm forming a mental hit-list of idiots who don't know a good thing when they see it."

His gaze slid over her profile, taking stock of all the things that had been adding up over the last couple of weeks – dark circles under her eyes, shadows clouding out the green he liked to see, the slight slump to her narrow shoulders. And he let conjecture fill in the gaps,

"Have you been working on your wall of weird stuff again?"

She added extra sweet n low to the coffee she'd taken to drinking twice the usual amount of – which was saying something, "No. We've had enough to do here. There are only so many hours in the day."

And she'd been in the office before him every day and had left hours after him, no matter how many times he'd tried to persuade her to go home. He knew just how late she'd stayed too; having done his usual nightly checks. Reaching a hand out he took the coffee pot from her, his fingers closing over hers drawing her chin up until her gaze met his,

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Why would there be anything wrong?"

"Because you look exhausted…"

"Thanks Smallville - way to a girl's heart a compliment like that," She tugged gently on the coffee pot, "Can I have my caffeine back please?"

_Please_? Okay, now he knew there was something wrong. Please wasn't a word Lois used very often. He twisted the pot from her grasp and took her mug, pouring the coffee for her while continuing in a low tone, "So what you're saying is you don't want to talk about it."

"There is no '_it_'." She scowled at him, then ruined the effect by yawning again, talking through the tail end of it while rapidly blinking her eyes, "This is just typical you, you know – you go looking for things to worry about. It's like a drug to you. There's a word for that. What is it again?"

"Masochism?" He asked dryly.

"That's the one," She waved a wooden stirrer at him as he handed her mug over, "Well not round me. And you know that." She yawned again, "You've been doing really well since you got back. Don't regress on me now…"

Clark shook his head as he poured his own coffee, his gaze rising to the continuing debate on the screen as he followed her back to their desks,

"_All I'm saying is some people need to look past their blind allegiance to this off-worlder. Has it ever occurred to anyone that maybe he employs criminals to improve his P.R.? For all we know, they're on his books-_"

Clark's brows lifted again. Seriously? Now he was employing people to make him look good? How much did they think he earned?

His on screen defender was a State Governor; "_In Salem, it was a witch-hunt, in Hollywood, it was the 'Red Scare'...Leave it to your fertile imagination to come up with 'Cape-Gate'…_"

Clark's mouth twitched. Well, 'Cape-Gate' _was _funny.

A rumple suited man appeared at their desks, "Lois Lane?"

Lois, her nose in her mug, raised her hand in the air and waved it, "That'd be me."

He thrust a hand in her direction, "Murray Brown, I'm looking for the big guy, the Superman. I figure 'cause you wrote those articles you might know where I could find him."

Lois cocked a brow at him, "You figured wrong."

When she pointedly ignored his hand he dropped it, digging in his inside pocket and producing a card, "I'll leave my card just in case."

Lois took it and scanned the lettering, shooting him her patented '_are you kidding me_' glare, "You're a talent agent?"

"Artists' representative."

Clark blinked incredulously as he sat down at his desk, Lois' tone equally as incredulous, "And you want to represent Superman?"

"Let me tell you something, cookie." The man's words made Clark grimace inwardly, calling her 'cookie' had been a bad move; "Those buns of steel are money in the bank."

Buns of steel? Clark almost choked on a mouthful of coffee.

Lois gaped for a second. And then came the storm; "First up – you ever call me cookie again and you'll be doing it soprano. Second up – those 'buns of steel' are gonna do what exactly in that fantasy world of yours? Open shopping malls? Endorse soft drinks? No wait – don't tell me – Calvin Klein wants him for billboards. Well lemme tell you something mister-"

"Lane! Kent! Bank Robbery Eighth and Broadway. Get on it!"

They pushed to their feet at the same time, Lois reaching for a hand held police scanner, "I'll follow the money."

Clark grabbed his jacket, "No – I'll follow the money – you can go flirt with the police chief. I'm not his type."

They debated it in the elevator. But either way it didn't make much difference, Clark was still going where she was going. He smiled as he stepped backwards while she hailed a cab, "Lois-"

"Stay outta trouble – yeah, I know," She rolled her eyes, "You're like a broken record."

"I'll see you later."

She waggled her fingers at him as a cab pulled in, "Not if I see you first."

Chuckling, Clark turned the corner into an alleyway, yanking at his tie.

Across town a speeding van was weaving dangerously through traffic while being pursued by police cars. The van lost its pursuers but swerved violently to avoid a civilian, losing control and causing the van to flip several times before landing in the middle of an intersection. Dazed, three ski-masked thugs emerged carrying duffel bags of money.

They fled through the streets, past pedestrians and into the subway. Jumping the turnstiles they forced themselves into a subway train as the doors shut and it pulled away from the platform; subway patrons screaming with terror.

"Everybody shut up or somebody's gettin' a bullet in the head!"

One of the men jerked his head at another, "Go up front and make sure the driver doesn't radio anybody or make any stops until I say so."

While the stockier of the three hustled to the front of the car the obvious leader turned to the last of the men, "They can still stop the car from the central station so if we don't stop at the 147th then they don't know what car we're on."

The train approached the next platform without slowing and the shorter of the two looked through the windows with excitement, "We're not slowing! They don't know which train we're on! We are outta here!"

There was a high five in celebration as they left the station and disappeared into a tunnel.

Clark sped through the darkened tunnel, his image flickering among the passing subway lights. As he approached the train he turned sideways, his left side down, fisted hand pointed towards the front of the train as he squeezed between the train and the subway wall. Clenching his jaw he built up his speed, matching every turn without slowing; his mind focused intently on his task.

One hostage facing the window saw a sideways "S" shield moving past them to the front of the train. He burped a small nervous laugh and another until they quickly built to out and out laughter, which brought him to the attention of the thugs,

"What the hell is so damn funny?"

The laughing hostage tried to calm himself, "You..."

Clark had arrived at the front of the train and turned upright, flying in a standing position at the door while the laughing hostage continued, "...are so..."

Forcing his fingers between the doors, Clark tore them open to the sound of twisting metal, the laughing hostages words the only sound in the compartment, "...gonna get your ass..."

Hovering two feet above the floor, Clark calmly stepped down inside as the laughing hostage finally choked out; "...majorly kicked."

Everybody in the compartment was looking at the laughing hostage with no idea what he was talking about, until the stocky thug reappeared to shout, "There's something-"

And a deep voice resonated, "Gentlemen..."

They turned in unison to face Superman, immediately pointing their guns and firing a rapid succession of bullets. Barely moving, Superman whipped his hands through the air catching dozens of bullets so they wouldn't ricochet into anyone else. Then one of the thugs gun jammed – the second out of ammunition.

The third one kept firing while Superman - still catching bullets - walked slowly towards him. When he was close enough he reached out one hand, wrapped his fingers around the gun and began to crinkle it, causing it to smoke and break apart. Metal chunks clanged as they hit the floor and once the last piece had fallen, Superman laced his fingers with the thugs and squeezed – causing the man to buckle to his knees while screaming in pain.

Clark inclined his head, "I'm guessing you're new in town."

The jammed gun released and the man fired at Clark's back. Hearing the first shot as it left the chamber, he turned; the bullet hitting him square in his chest and ricocheting back in the direction it had come from. The man froze as a hand appeared in front of his face; holding a bullet between thumb and index finger - four inches from the man's forehead.

He whimpered.

"I think this belongs to you." Superman set the hot bullet in the man's hand and stepped away as he yelped and let go.

The train came to a stop. There were emergency vehicles and police officers waiting street side as Superman made his way out towards the sunshine, surrounded by the crowd of people he'd rescued. Then Clark was stopped dead in his tracks by a small girl,

"Superman, can I get my picture taken with you?"

Her mother appeared at her side, "We're from out of town and it would be a great souvenir. Would you mind?"

Clark faltered briefly and then bent over, his voice low, "I'm afraid I don't do pictures... but I'll tell you what..."

He held out a palm full of bullets, blew cold air on them, and when the mist cleared they were encased in ice. He shook them a little to loosen them up, his voice a conspiratorial whisper, "Why don't you take one of these and tell all your friends you saw Superman catch it?"

Her face lit up, "Cool!"

Setting the rest of the frozen bullets on the ground, he stepped away from them, ignoring the crowd scrambling behind him for similar souvenirs as he spotted Lois walking his way.

The girl's father stepped over, "Thanks Superman."

"My pleasure," Clark shook the man's hand and winced, looking down at his palm in surprise as Lois reached him.

She frowned, "Let me see that."

He dropped his arm, "I'm fine, Lois."

But she wasn't having any of it, her hand reaching for his and lifting it. Cradling the back of his hand in her smaller one she looked down at his palm, her gaze rising sharply to meet his when she saw the burn marks.

"Is this from the bullets?"

"It's fine," And to make his point he guided her towards a pocket of sunlight, his face automatically lifting upwards before he lowered his gaze to hers, his voice soft, "Watch."

Her chin dropped and she watched as the edges of the burn began to fade, his skin color changing until the mark was gone. Her gaze rose, "How-"

Clark smiled at the wonder in her eyes, "I have to go now."

Lois nodded, her eyes still filled with incredulity as he stepped away from her, "Be careful."

"Goodbye Lois." With another smile he lifted his arm and took to the sky, his mind already asking questions about the injury. He knew what it meant. What he didn't get was how. And until he did, he _would_ have to be careful…

_Daily Planet Offices – Evening:_

She didn't put anything about his injury in their story. Everything else was there, with her usual meticulous attention to detail and the statement he'd eventually gotten from the police department - but nothing about Superman showing a sign of weakness. And no amount of prodding would get her to even mention it to her partner. Apparently protecting Superman was something she took very seriously.

It was the second time she'd gone against her journalistic code to hide information that might have hurt him in some way; the first being her theory on the LRP of his suit. And it was endearing as hell. As was returning from the copy room to find her with her face turned towards him, her head resting on her forearms on the desk and long lashes dark against her pale skin. Clark smiled. _Stubborn woman_.

Leaning over he lifted his hand and used one long forefinger to gently lift a strand of rich hair off her cheek, his voice low, "Hey sleepyhead."

Her lashes flickered, the slow return to reality building the smile on Clark's face, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yup."

"Tell me I didn't drool," She lifted her head and used both hands to brush her hair back while blinking him into focus.

"I might have been flattered if you did," Before she woke up enough to make a comeback on that, he drew her chair back from the desk and curled his fingers around her elbow, "C'mon. You're going home."

"I just have a few-"

Yeah, he knew the line, "They can wait till the morning. You're dead on your feet. I'm taking you home and we're going to feed you and get you all tucked in for an early night…bunny slippers and all."

"I miss those slippers."

"Get new ones."

"Not the same," She quietly freed her elbow and smoothed her hair again while avoiding his gaze; "You go. I'll be right behind you."

Clark pushed his hands into his trouser pockets and stood his ground, "No. I'm taking you home. That way I'll know you've gone."

His stance brought out her defensive streak, her chin lifting, "I can make my own way home. I don't need you to babysit me."

"A guy just never gets a chance to be nice to you, does he?"

"Oh and this is you being nice to me is it?" She reached for her mug.

But Clark took his hands out and removed it from her fingers, setting it down on the desk before reaching for her jacket and purse and pushing them at her midriff, "This is me being concerned for your welfare. You're exhausted. You need to sleep."

He used both hands on her shoulders to turn her, and then the knuckles of one fist on the inward curve of her back to propel her forwards, "Move."

"Bossing me Kent," She stifled a yawn.

"Necessary Lane," He smiled at her back, reaching for his jacket on the way past his chair, "Don't make me toss you over my shoulder again."

"What is with this new bossy streak anyway?" Another yawn, "It's not one of your most attractive qualities y'know."

Clark leaned over her shoulder to press the button for the elevator, her sweet scent teasing his nostrils when he turned his face to speak into her ear, "At least you think I have attractive qualities. That's progress. Told you, you liked me…"

"Not right now I don't…" She grumbled, scowling sideways at him.

"You'll thank me in the morning."

"It's the weekend. I won't see you to thank you."

"I've been here the last two Saturday's with you Lois," He nudged her into the elevator.

Where she turned and listlessly leaned a shoulder against the wall, "Yeah, you really need to get more of a social life."

He pushed the button for the ground floor, "People in glass houses."

Leaning his back against the opposite wall, he began to roll the sleeves of his pale blue shirt further up his arms, his gaze shifting in time to see Lois' jerk upwards; as if she'd been studying what he was doing. He blinked at her, a smile twitching on the corners of his mouth. Was she checking him out? Man. She really was tired, wasn't she? Checking the progress of the elevator, he swapped arms.

She sighed, "We could go get Chinese food."

"Take out Chinese food."

She considered that for a brief moment, "We could sit in…"

A thought suddenly occurred to Clark, his gaze shifting to search hers, "Are you avoiding going home?" His brows rose, "Did something happen?"

"No," Her gaze shifted sharply.

And he knew she was lying, "_Lois_…"

"Fine then. We'll get take out." She lifted the arms she had her jacket and purse on, settling them firmer against her flat midriff as she watched the lights above the door, "And if this is you being nice to me feel free to stop anytime soon."

"Don't pout."

She frowned at him, "I am _not_ pouting!"

Clark shrugged nonchalantly, "Kinda cute though."

"Oh dear god," Her voice rose, "_Kill-me-now_."

When the doors slid open Clark pushed off the wall, "Woke you up enough to choose Chinese food though, didn't it?"

"Isn't your trial period up yet?"

"Been and gone. You're officially stuck with me now." He dropped his chin and smiled at her as he let her step into the revolving doors first, "Hurry up. I'm starving."

And he was determined to get her home so he could find out why she didn't want to be there. An exhausted Lois Lane was a Lois Lane more likely to open up he felt. Underhanded to take advantage of her weakened state; yes - but sometimes a guy had to do what a guy had to do. It was her own fault in some ways, he reasoned; he'd always been quicker to step up to the plate with Lois than he ever had with any other woman. Even before he became the man he was now.

From the first day he met her she'd push; he'd react. And she always seemed to know exactly how to push. Sometimes it had felt like she knew him better than anyone. It was why they'd, somewhat begrudgingly to begin with, ended up such good friends. Thing was; that friendship meant he knew her as well as she ever let anyone know her. And that was why he was now convinced whatever problem there was lay at her home.

They were gonna confront it - _together_. She needed to start trusting him. He needed her to trust him. It was what friends did.

_Lois Lane's Apartment – Late evening:_

In fairness it did feel better having him there. With his dark tie loosened, the top buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up his long forearms he looked relaxed, at ease, comfortable inside his own skin. And the growing part of Lois that had been losing all those qualities piece-by-piece and day-by-day craved the presence of them, as if she could somehow absorb them by osmosis because they were nearby.

He set the cartons out on the counter while she opened cupboards and drawers, fetching plates and cutlery, the two of them moving around each other without any of the awkwardness that had been there when he'd first reappeared in her life.

Lois damped her lips and drew her lower lip between her teeth, taking shallow breaths as she willed herself not to hear the whispered words while he was there. If she really was losing her mind then she planned on doing it privately.

Walking round the breakfast bar she set the plates down, looking up at his face and watching as his gaze glanced briefly around the room, "How long have you lived here?"

Lois shrugged, "Since shortly after the trial."

Clark nodded, his focus returning to the cartons he was opening one by one with deft movements of his long fingers, "Quiet neighborhood?"

"It likes to think it's up and coming."

"You've made a home here."

Lois smiled softly, her chest aching. She had. It was one of the reasons she was so determined not to run away and hide. No matter how many ghostly voices she heard in the night, "I like it. I spent so long moving from place to place as a kid it's nice to have a solid base. Unlike someone I know who spent his whole life in one place and then felt the need to travel the world…"

The corners of his full mouth curled upwards, but he didn't answer. Still didn't want to tell her did he? Lois searched his eyes and resisted the urge to remove his glasses so she could make a more thorough job of it. Didn't he realize how far they'd come in a few months? Not that the changes in him weren't still blatantly obvious to her but there had been times the last few weeks when she'd remembered why they'd been friends before. Glimpses of the old Clark would appear – he would look at her a certain way or say something dumb and she would automatically smile, because she remembered. Didn't _he_ remember? Or had she been naive to think the friendship they'd had back then was actually a two way thing? Maybe he'd been holding back from her long before she'd realized it. Maybe still waters genuinely did run deep.

_Maybe if she managed a few hours sleep she could think straight._

Dark brows wavered an almost minuscule amount; the ends closest to the top of his nose a little higher in question - and Lois smiled a small smile before averting her gaze. She didn't want to answer that question.

_'Can you hear them?'_

The air in her lungs stilled. Swallowing hard, she focussed her attention on spooning food onto their plates, her voice rising, "Do you want something to drink?"

Pursing her lips she set the carton down, "There's juice or milk or – I think there might be beer somewhere if you're lucky. Or wine, there's wine…" She nodded, "Background noise might be good too."

When she glanced at him he was frowning, so she looked away and stepped to the stereo system, lifting the remote and pushing a couple of buttons. Loud rock music crashed into the silence, making her jump – so she changed discs, dropping her arm and turning a little before Aerosmith's lyrics sank into her brain;

'_I kept the right ones out,  
And let the wrong ones in,  
Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins,  
There were times in my life,  
When I was goin' insane…'_

Nope – bad choice. She turned and held her arm out to change the disc; jumping again when one large hand took the remote from her hand and set it down. When had he stepped round the counter? She scowled at him in annoyance. Yeah cos creeping up on her was exactly what she needed him to do about now!

"What are you-"

He set his hands on her hips and turned her to face him, his voice determined, "Lois – what's going on?"

"You're making a music choice apparently," She lifted her chin, stepping back, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't go creeping up on -"

_'Can you hear them?'_

It was so low that if her ears hadn't already been so well conditioned she might have missed the words through the music. But as she started to shiver she looked up and saw something that completely distracted her, "What was that?"

Clark had turned his face a little to the side and was looking at her from the corner of narrowed eyes, "What was what?"

"_That_!" She leaned her head to the side and tried to read his expression, "That thing you just did."

"What thing?"

For a split second he looked a little panicked – which was weird - but it was a brief enough flicker for her to ignore in the face of bigger concerns; "Did you just hear something?"

"Like what?"

It wasn't the time to play games with her, so she closed the gap between them and looked up into his eyes, her voice more determined, "You looked like you just heard something."

"Did I?"

"_Yes_!" She exhaled the word with exasperation, her breathing increasingly erratic. Because she really, really needed him to have heard something, "What did you hear?"

Clark glanced away, then back into her eyes. And Lois could see the indecision, but she knew what that felt like – if he really had heard something that was. She'd been second guessing herself since the voices started, had tried time and time again to convince herself she wasn't hearing them – had been tempted once or twice to search the apartment for a source only to convince herself that was irrational behavior and would only add to the hints that she was losing her mind.

Her hands rose to his forearms, fingers closing around warm skin and squeezing as she tried to keep the mania from her voice, "_What did you hear?_"

"A…voice…?" He asked warily.

And Lois practically sobbed with relief, folding forwards at the waist until her forehead almost touched his chest, her gaze rising as she breathed the question; "What did it say?"

Because she wasn't out of the woods yet, was she? Not until he said the words aloud so she knew it wasn't just her.

Clark was frowning, "What's going-"

Her voice rose, her fingers tight again as she shook him a little, "_What did it say_?"

Again he was hesitant, not so much in the response time as in saying the words themselves; "Can you hear them?"

Lois did something she hadn't done in a long time – she flung herself at him; her arms tight around his neck as she half laughed/half sobbed against his ear, "Thank you!"

Before Clark could ask what he was being thanked for and why she was acting so irrationally, she was stepping away from him, leaving him frowning at her back as she hauled open a drawer in the hall to retrieve the keys to her secret room. He followed her, "What's going on?"

Lois was mumbling under her breath, "I knew… I talked myself out of it goddammit but I knew… _son of a b_-"

Her hand shook as she unlocked the door and yanked on the light switch, so Clark stood in the doorway and watched her rifling through a filing cabinet, his concern growing, "Do you want to tell me what's going on or do you want to keep acting like a crazy person?"

Her gaze shot up sharply, and the flash of anguish he saw shimmering in her eyes hit him in the chest like a blunt force. Clark stepped towards her, his need to fix whatever was wrong softening his voice to a deep rumble, "Lois whatever is going on we can-"

Her chin dropped, "I need you to help me find them," She cleared her throat when her voice shook; "There's more than one. So you start at one end of the apartment and I'll start at the other."

"I don't understand-" He looked down when she shoved something into his chest and walked past him, "What is this?"

"It's a scanner," She bounced up the steps into the hall, turning on the matching machine in her hand and slapping it against her palm, "Batteries should be fine. Long time since I've used them."

Okay, he'd had enough. Halfway down the hall he took a longer step, reached for her elbow and turned her; firmly setting her back against the wall before crowding into her personal space, "I need you to tell me what's going on here Lois. Take a breath."

She tried to step round him, "First we're gotta find-"

"Find what?" Clark set a hand on one side of her waist, splaying his fingers and adding just enough pressure to set her back again, "You're not making any sense. What are we looking for?"

"Transmitter's," She glanced around them a little too frantically for Clark's liking, her body trembling beneath his hand, "Or voice recorders. They could be on some kind of timer, or maybe motion sensitive. They could be really tiny – in the walls maybe – or the lights or-"

With a deep breath to help him remain calm, Clark lifted the hand from her waist and set it to her cheek. He threaded the tips of his fingers into her hair, his thumb under her chin to tilt her head back. Then he leaned his face closer to hers and looked deep into her eyes, "You've been hearing a voice. Asking can you hear them? Right?"

When her lower lip trembled she bit down on it to keep it still, her silky soft skin moving against his palm as she nodded her head.

"Is that what's been keeping you from sleeping?"

Her throat convulsed and he got another silent nod.

"When's the last time you slept properly?" The concern must have shown in his eyes, because her lower lip shook again when she damped it with the tip of her tongue.

Even her voice was thready, "Couple of weeks."

She hadn't slept properly in two weeks? How on earth was she still upright?

Lois cleared her throat and looked away from his eyes, "I tried drowning it out with music and the TV but the fact I knew it was there was enough after a few days. And I wasn't really sleeping properly with all that background noise."

Then why hadn't she –

He vocalized his thoughts, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Oh yeah, sure," She laughed a little manically, shrugging one shoulder, "I'm just gonna skip in to work and tell you I'm hearing voices. How would that have sounded?"

"I'd have listened," How could she not know that? He would only have had to take one look into her eyes and he'd have known not to tease her about it.

Through the disappointment that she hadn't trusted him came another thought; it crept in slowly - fueled by the erratic heart rate he could hear and the trembling he could feel in her slender body. Her reactions weren't just from sleep deprivation were they? He was getting a glimpse of something that ran a lot deeper. Instinctively he knew what it had to be. But a part of him twisted into a tight knot at asking,

His fingers moved gently against her cheek, "Is it always the same question?"

The gasp was so low a lesser man might have missed it, her answer exhaled on a whisper, "Yes."

Clark swallowed hard to loosen the tightness in his throat, his voice husky, "What did he do to you?"

Lois jerked away from his hand, the green in her luminous eyes flashing, "Help me find them – or get out of my way so I can do it."

His redundant hand dropped to his side, "We'll find them together. You start in the bedroom and I'll do the kitchen and we'll meet in the middle, okay?"

She smiled tremulously at him, then summoned up strength from within and nodded firmly, "Okay."

Knowing that pushing her any further would only put her back up, Clark stepped to the side and watched her walk into the bedroom. Then he moved down the hallway, glancing behind him before he lowered his glasses and began to x-ray the room. Turning on his heel he methodically worked his way over bookshelves and ornaments and pot plants – a glimpse of Lois' skeleton moving in the next room coming briefly into sight as he scanned the dividing wall. And then he got to the corner where the wall angled at ninety degrees into the hall.

She was right. It was small.

Clark frowned at it, his gaze then following the beam that intersected the hallway at ankle height; meaning every time she broke that beam she set it off, right? He didn't know what he was angrier about – the fact it was there at all or the fact it was there meant someone had to have been in her apartment to put it there. He was supposed to be looking out for her dammit! Wasn't doing much of a job, was he?

Glancing briefly through the wall he hunkered down in front of it, lifting the scanner to run it over the area. When it didn't react he slapped it against his palm the way Lois had with hers. Still nothing. So either the intrusive device was top of the range or Lois' scanner really had useless batteries. Clark decided to make it seem like the scanner had found it anyway,

"I've got something."

Lois immediately appeared in her bedroom doorway, her hair falling messily around her face. She swore viciously then; "I knew it!"

Turning on her heel she added; "Wait there."

She disappeared into her secret room again…

Clark was searching the rest of the hall, his back to her when she reappeared. He turned, and immediately snapped out a hand to stop her, "Whoa there. A tad extreme, don't you think?"

Lois frowned down at the sledge hammer, "Not the way I feel right this minute; no."

"Don't you have something smaller?" He prised her fingers off the handle and set it against the wall, "We can do this without totaling your apartment."

"Keep looking then," She turned on her heel, crashing and banging from the room indicating an impatient search for tools. And by the time Clark had spied another device in her kitchen she had returned with a smaller hammer and a crow bar.

"How far down?"

"Bout six inches from the floor," He lifted his brows when she attacked the wall with ferocity, making a large enough hole to fit her hand inside the gap.

She pressed her cheek against the wall, her arm moving and a look of determination on her face. And then she produced the small device - no more than two inches in diameter – holding it between her thumb and forefinger before setting it on the floor and pulverizing it with venom.

"Where else?" She demanded.

He hadn't actually said there were anymore but she obviously knew. Having found one she would tear the apartment apart if she had to – Clark could tell, "Other side of the hall, same height – probably a laser of some kind between the two."

Lois pursed her lips and turned round, swinging the hammer in her hand like a cowboy twirling a six-shooter, "Invisible trip wire. Son-of-a-"

The hammer slammed into the wall.

"And one in the kitchen." Clark added.

"There'll be one somewhere in the bedroom too. Trust me." She made several small holes in the wall then used the crow bar to amalgamate them into one larger hole, "I knew it. I knew it and I told myself I was wrong. _Goddammit!_"

Once the device was on the floor she hit it again and again and again – pieces flying in all directions. But what worried Clark most as they worked their way from room to room – Lois using her scanner, Clark pretending to use his - was that she seemed to be getting angrier with each discovery rather than calmer. When there was only one left she hesitated, staring down at it in her palm; fingers shaking.

So Clark reached out and took it from her, "We'll leave one to trace."

She was still staring at it, as if she needed to see it destroyed to truly believe it was gone, "It won't be traceable."

Maybe not, but if there was a chance in a gazillion he knew the right people to take it to in order to trace its origins. It might not have a serial number or a patent but technology had a thumb-print all of its own – every creator had a unique invisible signature. And once the creator was made apparent there was a profile to follow. Like a bomber or a serial killer.

Clark closed his fingers over it, tucking it deep into his trouser pocket out of sight. And after a few shaky breaths Lois sat down on the edge of the sofa, the small hammer swinging between her knees, "Wait for a minute."

He sat down beside her, perched on the edge of the cushions the same way she was while he listened to her erratic heartbeat; her silence and the way she was holding her breath telling him she was listening for another voice.

"We got them all."

Lois stared into the middle distance, "Just a minute."

After exactly sixty seconds she closed her eyes.

And Clark took a short breath, "You know I'm staying here tonight, right?"

Lois took another shaky breath, "I had a feeling you might."

When he set his hand on hers she gently twisted it free, pushing to her feet and looking over his head, "I just need to sleep. I'll be fine in the morning."

Clark stood, "Bottling everything up isn't going to help."

She worried on her lower lip, still not looking at him directly, "Now's not the time for a therapy session."

When she side stepped Clark blocked her path, "You told me once he was inside your head he won, remember?"

Her gaze clashed with his, "Don't use my own words against me Clark."

"That's what this was though, isn't it? Him trying to get back inside your head; can you hear them – what does that mean?"

She visibly paled and Clark immediately felt guilty for saying them when they'd spent so long removing them from her apartment. But they obviously meant something – it was a message Lex had known Lois alone would understand. The path to where she was, was just as intertwined with Lex Luthor as Clark's - though not quite on the same level. Her expose of Luthor had made her name in the newspaper business; not only lifting her rapidly through the ranks at The Planet but earning her world-wide recognition along the way. She'd won awards for the piece, it had been sold to newspapers all around the globe, she'd been interviewed on talk shows and documentaries, she'd even stood up at his trial and helped put him behind bars – but she'd paid a heavy price.

There was no way she could know that the man facing her had had a hand in creating the person who had changed her life forever. And that by default he was therefore partially responsible for everything she'd gone through...

Destiny's just another word for not having a choice Clark had once thought. But he didn't think that anymore. Destiny was much more complicated than that. Every action had a consequence. What he knew for certain was there was a right and a wrong in the universe – a balance - and that the distinction between the two wasn't that difficult to make, not really. Any time he saved a life as Superman he knew in that instant two of the things most people never figured out; why he was there and how he could make a difference.

He may have been indirectly responsible for the wrongs Lois and Chloe and many others had been subjected to by Lex's hand but he could try to redress the balance some - in Lois' case by helping her deal with the emotional fallout. Hopefully he could make a difference. Heaven alone knew how much he wanted to…

But Lois wasn't going to make it easy for him, "I don't want to talk about this with you – don't you get that? Seeing how much of a _crazy person_ I've been tonight isn't enough of a hint for you?"

His own words thrown back at him, and suddenly he understood the look of anguish he'd seen earlier, "You thought you were going crazy?"

There was no way to hold the disbelief from his voice, "Why would you-"

"Because hearing random voices is a sure sign of a clear mind, isn't it?" The green in her eyes flashed fire, "When you can hear it in a crowd or in a deserted street or lying in your bed in the middle of the night you're not gonna think that maybe, just _maybe_ you might be ready for the funny farm?"

Clark's eyes widened as the tirade continued, her voice rising with anger but shaking with emotion so that he knew he was merely touching the tip of the iceberg.

"It's conditioning, don't you get it!" She stabbed a forefinger towards his feet, "Well it stops right here. Right now. I will _not_ let him back inside my head. If he wants to come get me then let him come! I'll go kicking and screaming. What I won't do is become some emotional wreck of a woman – you hear me?"

When she realized what she'd said she gasped and then breathed several shaky breaths, stepping back from him and shaking her head, "I'm not doing this with you. I'm tired – that's all. Sleep deprivation is a classic tactic. Once I get some sleep I'll be right back to where I was before."

Clark stepped towards her, breathing her name, "_Lois_-"

She damped trembling lips, avoiding his gaze again, "The bed in the spare room is made up but I don't have anything for you to sleep in."

At least she wasn't making him leave. There was small solace in that, "I can sleep in what I'm wearing. I'll get a change of clothes tomorrow."

Lois nodded, setting the hammer down on the nearest bookcase before swiping her palms over her hips, "I just need to sleep."

"I'll be right here."

She swallowed hard and Clark's heart tore when he saw her eyes welling up. But if he tried to touch her or hold her she would fight it, he knew that. The more vulnerable she was the harder she fought – it was the Lois Lane way. It had taken a long, long time for her to trust him enough to cry in his arms the one time she'd done it before...

Blinking hard, she turned her face towards him; her gaze locking on a point at the base of his throat. When she spoke her voice had the impossibly soft edge to it that he'd recently found so difficult to associate with her, "It's not that I don't trust you Smallville – that I'm not talking about it I mean. I just – I can't, that's all."

Even while battling with her emotions she thought to tell him the one thing he needed to hear? How could she know to do that? If she knew how integral a part he was in what had happened-

Her gaze rose, and when it tangled with his Clark lost the ability to breathe, "You can't turn back time and change what's already done."

If he could, he would; _for her_. He'd have made the world spin backwards if he'd thought it would make a difference…

Lois smiled sadly, the downward flicker of her long lashes enough to jar a single tear free from the corner of her eye, "And you of all people know how crap I am with emotional crises. So if you want to be a friend to me you'll let me sleep. And tomorrow you won't look at me like I might shatter."

"You're one of the strongest women I know Lois Lane."

An upward glance was accompanied with a familiar lift of her chin, "Then quit looking at me like that. I don't need you to fix me. Because I'm not broken, you hear?"

Clark couldn't find words, his gaze following the silent track of the lone tear down her cheek. He'd taken an oath to protect those weaker than him but in the face of such a strong willed woman he was at a loss. She made him feel weak.

When she left the room and he heard the shower running in her bathroom, he sat down heavily on the sofa, resting his forearms on his knees and frowning into the air. What was he supposed to do about her? She didn't want to lean on him, no matter how much he wanted her to be able to. He couldn't take her pain from her – no matter how much he needed to. She was so damned independent, so bloody minded, so determined to go it alone even when he was stood right in front of her –

He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. There had to be something he could do. First chance he got he could ask for assistance from the League in tracking down Luthor. Putting him away for good might ease her mind some. But they were already working on it, he knew that.

Clark couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so damn helpless.

The shower turned off and a moment later she appeared in the hall dressed in huge pajamas and fluffy socks. She looked over at him, the shadows under her eyes more pronounced with a freshly scrubbed face. But when she smiled she'd never looked more beautiful to him, "Planning on standing guard all night are we?"

"I'm sitting down."

The humor seemed to help.

"Go to bed would you? I promise to yell if anyone comes along to disappear me into a green mist."

That wasn't even the vaguest little bit funny to him.

"Night Smallville."

"Night Lois," He stayed put until he heard her breathing evening out, until her heartbeat slowed. Eventually he stood, standing at the windows to listen to the rest of the city and sending up a silent thanks for the silence that met him - because he didn't know that he could have left her if he was needed elsewhere…

In the early hours of the morning he finally fell into an uneasy light sleep. And that's when he heard her screaming.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

__

Reeves Dam - Five Years Earlier:

She was close to breaking point near the end and she knew it.

At first they deprived her of sleep, waking her by banging on the bars over the small slot in her door or by coming in to hit metal bars against the metal furniture in the room. She'd tried to fight them off a few times at the start, but there had always been too many of them. And after several excellent bruises and a lot of aching muscles she decided it was pointless. She just had to bide her time and wait for the right opportunity. It would come. It had to. And not just for her. She knew her cousin was somewhere nearby, and she was damn well gonna find her!

Then came the high pitched tone that would squeal for hours on end; leaving her ears ringing long afterwards, no matter how tightly she held her hands over them to muffle out the sound. For a while she tried singing loudly to drown it out. But eventually her throat ached and she barely had a voice. And she needed her voice so she could tell the spawn of Satan exactly what she thought of him when he came to visit. Because he would. He wouldn't be able to resist.

They turned up the brightness of the lights in the already startlingly white room after that, so that even when she closed her eyes she could see it. And soon her eyes felt like they had grains of sand permanently lodged in them and her head pounded with a constant headache.

Lois had known they were all classic mess-with-your-mind tactics. But she wasn't going to succumb. She damn well wasn't. And they could all go straight to hell.

It was the voices that eventually did the most damage; calling out, sobbing, pleading, screaming in agony…

She would never know if they'd always been there and she'd just never been allowed to hear them before or if someone suddenly decided to open doors somewhere to let the sounds filter along the dark corridors. But she suspected it was a combination of the two - they'd probably always been there, maybe even for months before she'd got caught snooping around. And it was when she'd made that grisly conclusion that HE started to visit her in person…

Circling as if stalking prey he would study her with those soulless eyes of his, sometimes for minutes, sometimes for what felt like hours. Lois had called him names. She'd used sarcasm. She'd cursed him and threatened him and belittled him and promised justice for the people she could hear if it took her last breath to get it. But he'd stayed silent; sometimes a hint of a smile playing on the corners of his narrow mouth. Nothing as simple and straightforward as physical violence for Lex Luthor, oh no, no matter how dearly Lois wanted him to _try_.

Then came the day he calmly asked the question for the first time, his voice as lacking in emotion as his eyes, "Can you hear them?"

Lois ignored him.

But then he asked an even worse question. One that she would associate with the first until she took her dying breath;

"Tell me. Do you ever wonder which one is Chloe?"

_Lois Lane's Apartment – Early hours of morning:_

"Chloe where are you?" In her dream she was running down long corridors. And they got longer the faster she ran, "_Chloe!_"

Arms reached out from the walls, sometimes fingers would grasp at her sleeves, sometimes their cold, clammy skin would brush against hers; sending her spinning in circles as she ran. She opened a door and found row upon row of body bags; the ones who didn't work – the rejects – the failed experiments. Another door and she discovered beds filled with the ones who were deformed – the ones banging their heads rhythmically against a wall – the ones writhing in pain. Where was Chloe? What had he done to her? Was she one of the unseen ones screaming in agony in the distance, beyond the never ending corridor, just out of reach? Always out of reach…

Lois woke up the way she always did when the dream came; screaming out loud.

When she sat bolt upright in the darkness two hands grasped her shoulders, so she fought; fists flailing and her legs kicking to try and free her from the tangled sheets.

"Lois, it's me. It's Clark. You're safe."

No! She didn't want him there. She didn't want him to see how upset she was or to ask her about the dream, "Go away!"

Her fists transformed into palms that pushed hard against his wide chest. But Clark remained as solid and un-moveable as a rock, his deep voice low, "No."

Lois pushed again, her frustration rising when he didn't move, "Get out Clark. I don't want you here!"

"I'm not leaving."

She pushed again. And again. Her breathing becoming increasingly erratic and her chest aching so much it felt like she was having a heart attack, "_Please_…" When it came out as a sob she bowed her head and pushed harder, "Please go… I don't… I can't…"

"Yes you can," He slid his large hands off her shoulders and across her back, drawing her closer, "It's okay."

No it wasn't. _How dumb __**was**__ he_? She laid her palms flat against his chest and pushed against the gentle pressure on her back, her voice filled with the kind of pathetic pleading that made her feel nauseous, "No… please... just please go away…"

"No."

Bending her knees, she creased at the waist, the pain inside so all consuming her body automatically sought the solace of a fetal position while she moaned. Clark altered his position on the bed in response, drawing her closer. It was too much.

And that was before the husky words rumbled oh-so-gently above her ear, "Let it out. I'm here this time. You're not alone anymore."

Lois crumpled.

Instinctively Clark knew she was letting go of years' worth of pain. Her hands sliding up over his chest and around his neck while she cried, clinging to him as if she was drowning and he was the only thing keeping her afloat. In the darkness her pain became his. Every broken sob, every shudder of her slender body against his, every hot tear he could feel against the column of his neck – was agonizing to him. To witness someone so strong willed so broken was the most heartbreaking thing he could remember experiencing in a long, long time.

There weren't words.

So he held her, his arms wrapped tight around her and his cheek resting against the soft hair on the top of her head while he frowned into the darkness; his heart a twisted weight in his chest. Then, in an unspoken effort to offer comfort, he began to slowly rock her, one hand smoothing over the curtain of hair that fell down her back. And with no forewarning that he was going to do it, Clark impulsively turned his face and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Because it felt right.

After a long time the sobbing began to slow, becoming interspersed with sporadic sniffing. She took deeper shuddering breaths, gradually relaxing against him. And then her head turned and she rested her cheek against his chest, one hand sliding away from his neck to swipe at her cheeks. When Clark stopped rocking her she stayed still, as if she was reluctant to move away. Or maybe because she felt safe where she was… Clark hoped to the pit of his soul it was a combination of both. He really did.

He should have been there the first time.

Resting his chin on her head he continued smoothing his palm over her hair. But he still didn't have words. Maybe it was best not to try and find them. Words had always got in the way with them, right from the beginning.

Lois sniffed again.

"Do you want me to get you some tissues?"

He could hear the tremulous smile in her voice, "Yeah - probably a good idea. There's a box in the bathroom."

Reluctantly he let her move away from him, her awkwardness at what had happened already palpable in the air, "I'll be right back."

By the time he returned her voice was stronger but still husky from sobbing, "Don't turn on the light."

Clark's arm dropped, the fact she'd known what he was doing surprising him. Then it hit him; she didn't want him to see her with puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks, did she? He felt like an inconsiderate oaf for not thinking of it, but he completely understood. Apart from the embarrassment of her appearance - which really didn't matter a damn to him - letting him see her would make the fact she'd let go in front of him even more excruciating for her. When in actuality what it had done was make him feel closer to her than he ever had before. She'd let him in. Let him see the extent of her vulnerability and how hard she had to work at hiding it. And for Lois that was as big a thing as it would have been for him to tell her his secret.

In their own ways they both hid from the rest of the world, didn't they?

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he turned at the waist and sought her hand, placing tissues into it.

"Thanks."

Clark smiled when she blew her nose loudly. Suddenly a sound resembling a foghorn at sea was endearing to him.

"Better?"

He heard the whisper of her nod, "Yeah."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"No."

"Want me to stay a while?" He knew he would get another no, especially when she'd already taken one huge step. But he silently willed her to say yes anyway, because he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with her. Close by. So he would know she was alright…

There was an uneasy silence for what felt like a long time. And then a somewhat reluctantly whispered, "Yes."

Clark's heart skipped out of rhythm, and he took a second to quietly clear his throat before he spoke, "Squoodge over then…"

Uncharacteristically she did as she was told, the mattress moving to tell him she'd made a space for him. But then the usual edge of warning entered her voice, "You better stay above the covers Smallville. I might be in a weakened state right now but I can still kick your ass if you cross the line."

Smiling a wider smile, Clark leaned down, lifting his feet off the floor and turning onto his back, "Best behavior. I promise," He lifted an arm over her head, "Come here."

For the second time she did as she was told, sidling in beside him and turning on her side so that the thin cover was the only thing between their bodies. Once her head was settled on his shoulder he lowered his arm, circling her shoulders until his palm rested on the curve of her waist. She had such a small waist. And even though she was so well toned from all her years of daily runs and an almost military regime of keeping fit, she still felt soft and feminine to him. Fragile even. And Clark found it impossibly fascinating. As Superman he'd held her before, as Clark Kent – albeit many years ago – he'd held her before; if briefly. But there was something about holding her in a bed that added to the intimacy of it, making him aware of her curves in a completely different way. Though her little stint at the Metro Club had already helped open his eyes some…

He swallowed hard, frowning into the darkness. But it was hardly the most appropriate time to face up to the fact he was attracted to her was it?

Lois sighed deeply, lifting her chin and turning her face towards his neck, her breath whispering against his skin, "You'll forget this ever happened tomorrow, right?"

Somehow he doubted that, "Forget what?"

She moved her arm, laying it over his chest, "Exactly."

Clark smiled, "Go to sleep Lois."

__

Unknown Location – Middle America:

The man lifted a guard and threw him through the air, not wasting time to watch where the body fell before he grabbed another. When he lifted that one over his head the guard knocked ceiling tiles down with his feet before he was dropped heavily enough to make a bone crack in his arm - and then the man grabbed a third, slamming him into a wall and denting the plaster as he rendered him unconscious.

The last guard drew a gun and fired into his back. But even as he unloaded the rest of his clip the man turned, his voice filled with anger, "Is that the best you've got?"

He pushed the guard aside and walked over the bodies towards Mercy, who calmly lifted a hand for him to stop, "Enough."

His size made her look smaller than she was, but she remained un-fazed. He kept coming. So she reached equally as calmly into her pocket and retrieved a small remote control.

The man stopped, "You gotta be kiddin' me lady."

She tilted her head, cocked a brow – and then pressed a button; watching with hooded eyes as the man let out a yell and was silenced as if he'd suddenly had his vocal chords removed. He doubled over and dropped to his knees in excruciating pain.

Lex's voice sounded on a speaker, "Is our guest under control Miss Graves?"

She looked up to where he was standing in the viewing gallery, "Yes, Mister Luthor."

Lex turned away, his tone deathly calm, "And this is exactly why we don't allow free will in the others. You see the problems it causes…"

"This one is a different matter."

"Is it?" Lex remained impassive, "You seem to forget how many versions of the others we went through to get to the current operational model Doctor. I remember every one – every failure – every break through – every success. The abilities of so called meteor freaks have no place in evolution beyond their usefulness in the defense of this planet. I'm not interested in creating a new race. Lack of free will ensures control."

Savage looked down into the room, "What do you want to do with him?"

Lex turned, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared down his nose at the man writhing in agony on the floor, "My lifetime's work, while idiosyncratic and difficult to quantify publicly is significant to earth's security Doctor Savage."

"I'm aware of that."

"I sincerely hope you are," Lex angled his head a little, "But in my position you should also understand it's therefore somewhat embarrassing to have to do away with someone without considerable thought. It's an announcement to the world that you lack the finesse to deal with a problem more creatively."

He paused, "Naturally there have been times when I've had to have people eliminated. But it's always…" He smiled at the irony, "saddened me…I've always felt like I let myself down somehow. So we'll continue to train him. He has a part to play - a significant part. Restrain him, prepare him for company. I'll talk to him myself."

__

Lois Lane's Apartment – Early Hours of morning:

Lois felt the reassuringly steady rise and fall of his chest beneath her chin. If she closed her eyes she could even breathe a deep lungful of the fresh laundry and Clark Kent combo so familiar to her. But instead she blinked into the darkness, her mind trying to quantify just why it was she felt so safe with him there.

In a matter of months he'd slipped back into the empty space he'd occupied in her life before. And somewhat reluctantly Lois realized just how much she'd missed him being there. It had never been the same since he came back. Still wasn't. At least not completely. But then they were both different she supposed. Life and experiences had changed them…

His deep voice vibrated beneath her ear, "You're not asleep, are you?"

She smiled into the dark, "No."

"I'll still be here. If the nightmare comes back…"

The gentle sincerity in his voice made her throat tighten again. But she'd already cried an ocean, she wasn't starting again. Her tear ducts couldn't possibly cope with another deluge. And she knew he probably wanted an explanation for her behavior but she really didn't want to talk about it, not yet. What she wanted was for him to trust her the way she'd just trusted him. Maybe talking about the past under the cover of darkness would be easier for both of them.

Taking a deep breath she settled her head more snugly against his shoulder, her voice low, "Can I ask you a question?"

His chest shook just enough for her to know he'd chuckled in disbelief; "_Now_ you're asking for permission?"

Wise guy. But she let it slide, realizing his attempt at humor - lame as it was - was his way of making her feel better, "Why didn't you tell me?"

A large hand lifted to her forearm, his fingertips moving over her skin in a way she knew was only meant to soothe. It was what he did, or at least what he used to do, "Tell you what?"

"Why you left."

His hand stilled and Lois felt the tension in his body. But she needed him to know he didn't have to worry, "Its okay. I already know. Chloe told me."

His breathing stopped, and then he asked a wary; "Told you what?"

"About your parents," She took a breath to make up for the one he was holding inside his chest, "Your _real_ parents."

When she moved her head she could hear his heart beating faster in his chest, her heart twisting with guilt. It was obviously still difficult for him. And she hadn't brought it up as a tit-for-tat method of making him show vulnerability they way she just had. She really hadn't. So she moved her hand along the side of his neck, absentmindedly playing with the hair her fingertips found,

"She said you found out about them in your teens. That you went through a lot of soul searching before you decided whether or not you wanted to know about them."

His voice was still cautious, "I did."

It had made sense to Lois, "I can understand that; knowing Jonathan and Martha. You probably felt like you were betraying them in some way by wanting to know."

Clark sighed deeply, "Lois-"

Lifting her chin she tried to see his profile in the darkness, "I know. You don't want to talk about it. I just wanted you to know I know. And that I understand…"

The hand on her waist squeezed a little tighter.

It made Lois relax again; "They loved you more than anything. Nothing you did would ever have changed that."

She heard him swallow hard and felt her own throat tighten in response. Almost as if she could sense how he felt and was feeling it with him - in the darkness where every sound, every breath, the touch of his fingers and the weight of his arm over her back were all magnified. In the absence of sight she'd heard that other senses kicked in to compensate. Maybe that was why she felt like she could feel his inner struggle - or at least an echo of a struggle from long ago. There'd been a time when she'd teased him about wearing his heart on his sleeve, but it had been infinitely more healthy than burying things the way she'd learned to so early on in life.

"I know."

There were a million things left unsaid in the two rumbled words, so she made it easier for him, "But when we're young we don't always see things straight. We only know how we feel. And not necessarily how to deal with it," A thought occurred to her and she frowned, "All that stuff with your real parents might have had something to do with that teenage rebellion of yours too…"

"Possibly."

It was like putting together the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, "And why one of the first articles you worked on when you came back was about kids searching for their birth parents. Because you knew all those stages they went through, didn't you? You'd experienced them."

Why hadn't she thought of that at the time? She'd said she'd thought it was a tad close to home for him…

"Yes."

But she hadn't known just how close to his heart it was and she felt guilty about that, "So you thought about it for years, agonized over it, tried putting it behind you when other things got in the way and then eventually made the decision to find out who you really are and where you came from, right? That's why you left."

"_Lois_-"

"I know. You still don't want to talk about it. You don't have to. I'm thinking out loud," She breathed his scent in deep, her voice one octave above a whisper, "I just wish you'd told me. I thought we were friends."

"We were," He turned his head a little towards her and she felt his breath against her forehead, "We _are_. It was complicated."

"Isn't everything?" Lois smiled.

And she heard the answering smile in his voice, "I guess."

Silence filled the still air for a long time, until Lois felt the words gathering at the base of her throat, aching to be said. She fought them; tried swallowing them down, willed them away, but they refused to go. So eventually she let them out – tentatively, and very, very quietly in the hope he might have fallen asleep and wouldn't hear them…

"If I'd known I mightn't have been as angry at you as I was."

Once the first ones were out it got easier, "I couldn't be angry… at him…" She paused to calm her breathing, "Because, that was giving him something. The General… well the general…"

Her breathing refused to be calmed, "He did tough love better than anyone. And I couldn't be angry… at…" She swallowed to make her throat work, "at Chloe… because she'd already been through too much."

Letting the last part out took the biggest effort, "So I was angry at you. It was easier," Her voice broke on the confession, "You couldn't have done anything; couldn't have stopped it or fixed it or made it better. But you'd have done that thing you used to do – that being there thing. I hated that you weren't there to do that. If I'd known –"

It took a second but she finally got her voice under control to make her point, as long and convoluted as it was; "If I'd known what you'd gone through I'd have understood why you left. And then I mightn't have been so angry at you…"

When she went quiet his hand moved to smooth over the skin of her arm again; Lois jumping in surprise. But he kept moving his hand, his touch as warm as his voice, "Thank you."

"I thought you were asleep."

"No. I heard every word."

Lois blinked into the darkness. Saying it had been difficult enough, knowing it was heard was something altogether different. It changed things, made her want to take it all back. But he deserved the truth, no matter how much it cost her. She was mature enough to admit to her mistakes these days. For the most part. Well she liked to think she was…

He took a deep breath that lifted and lowered her head, "I still should have been there. I'm sorry I wasn't."

Oh that was just typical Smallville. He was blaming himself for everything that had happened when he wasn't there, even when she'd just let him off the hook. He'd spent probably close to a decade of his life making the decision to leave the security blanket of family and friends and when he finally got the gonads to do it he found a reason to still feel guilty about it? God he was such an idiot! Lois wanted to slap him silly.

But instead she was crying again. Godammit!

She let them fall, hoping he didn't notice while she forced strength into her voice to cover it up, "Like I said; you couldn't have done anything. When Chloe started to follow the trail she didn't tell me. She should have. We were working on the same thing from different angles. And when she went missing…"

"You went to find her - like you always did."

"Yes." When she tried to take a breath it shook and she frowned at her lack of self-control. She hated being weak. Hated it, hated it, _hated it_.

"What happened?"

She choked in air, "I messed up."

"You got caught."

"I was supposed to be getting her out."

"You did."

"Not fast enough."

Clark held her tighter, wrapping both arms around her, "Is that what the nightmare's about?"

Lois nodded, "I haven't had one in a long time."

"But the voices brought it back."

"Yes," A sob broke free and she covered it with breathless laughter, "_Hooray_."

"Don't do that," Clark sounded irritated, "Don't make jokes. Tell me what it means."

Lois sniffed, "What?"

"The question."

Oh come on! He'd got all of this in one go and he still wanted more? Lois stared into the dark with aching eyes, trying to summon the energy to hate him for that. But she couldn't seem to find it. And she felt – numb - all of a sudden; as if all the fight had been drained out of her. It had to have been she supposed. After all, dawn could only be hours away – she hadn't had a proper nights sleep in what felt like forever – she'd just let years worth of hidden pain out... She was lying in a bed with Clark Kent for Pete's sake! If ever there was a sign of downed defenses…

"Who were 'they'?" He pushed gently, his deep voice hypnotic.

"His sick experiments. They called out, yelled, cried… the worst cases screamed."

"And you could hear them."

"Every day and every night," Tears welled in the bottom of her eyes again, her voice somewhat miraculously flat, "I might have blocked it out after a while if he hadn't brought it up every time he came to stand over me. Can you hear them he'd ask - can you hear them screaming?"

Clark was holding her so tight she might have protested about him restricting her ability to breathe, but her chest was already aching.

Her voice took on the same chill she remembered being used to say the words, "Do you ever wonder which one is Chloe?"

"_Lois_-" Her name rasped huskily and she turned her face into the crook of his neck in answer, pressing her nose tight against his skin.

And then she quietly wept herself to sleep, swearing it was last time she would let it happen.

__

Unknown Location – Middle America:

The man was seated in a large metal chair with thick, modified manacles on his wrists and ankles; immobilized from the neck down – his face straining as he tried to break free.

Then the doors opened and Lex sauntered casually into the room, "I thought our relationship up to this point had been quite complimentary. I'm disappointed at your lack of gratitude."

"What have you done to me?"

"The same thing I do with everyone here," He stopped in front of him, "I control you. Of course with you, it's a little bit different. You're special. I had to have equipment built, satellites made ready to monitor you… I have a great deal invested in you."

He lifted his chin, "You didn't think I was going to spend a few million dollars in research to make you this strong and then watch you walk away, did you? It's all about forward planning – about vision. That's why I am who I am and you are..." He smiled a very small smile, "Well… you're stuck in that chair aren't you?"

The man practically spat at him, "I didn't ask for this!"

The smile faded, Lex's voice dropping to a deathly tone, "You've already got it. Without me, you're nothing but a science experiment."

"Without you, I'd still be man!" His face contorted, "I can't feel anything! The heat, the cold - nothing! I can't smell! I can't taste! Everything sounds funny. Nothing looks right. You've turned me into some kind of freak!"

Lex's patience waned, "I saved your life! If I hadn't invested in you, you would be a two-bit _dead_ assassin. Welcome to the game."

When he turned to leave the man called out after him, "This isn't over."

Lex stopped, but didn't turn around, "Is that a threat?"

"Big man like you should be able to work that out, shouldn't he? Maybe you should call someone and ask. Oh no, that's right… you can't. You can't ever show your face in the light of day, can you? That's why you need me!"

With a deep breath, Lex turned on his heel, "Or I could call my technicians and have them take you apart one piece at a time…Right now you're alive - and as jarring as it may be at present, it still beats the alternative..." He lifted a brow, "Which is always an option of course."

The man didn't say anything.

"Listen carefully Mister Corben - you are alive because I want you that way and when or if I decide otherwise, there is nothing on this planet than can save you. Do you understand?"

The answer was said through gritted teeth, "Yes."

"Good," Lex studied him for a moment, "I'll let you go if you promise to behave and cooperate as agreed."

When he nodded, Lex produced a similar control to the one his assistant had used earlier, his thumb pressing a button. Immediately Corben broke free from his restraints, pushing onto his feet as the manacles dropped to the floor with a metallic clang. He glared at Lex.

"Now you'll have to excuse me, I have other projects to attend to." Lex turned towards the door again, looking over his shoulder as it slid open, "And John, you may be a shell of your former self and you may be my pawn...but you're practically invincible now. I'll accept your thanks for that whenever you're ready."

He left, and consumed with fury, John picked up the heavy metal chair and tore it in half with his bare hands. He felt sorry for whoever he was being put up against, because if he couldn't take his anger out on Lex then it was damn well being taken out on someone…

And whoever that someone was, they were going to _**suffer**_.

__

Lois Lane's Apartment – Early Afternoon;

Clark checked in on her before he gently closed the door to her bedroom and walked back into the kitchen to get his cell-phone from his jacket pocket. She'd been in a deep, relaxed sleep for almost ten hours. But he wasn't going to wake her. Not when she looked so peaceful and needed the sleep so badly.

But he needed to be doing something instead of looking in on her every twenty minutes or standing in the doorway watching her sleep. And having lain awake for most of the morning holding her in his arms he'd had plenty of time to think. So flipping the phone open with a flick of his wrist he scanned the surrounding buildings, then the sky, then all the way to the ground – listening for everything within several blocks before he glanced towards the wall; checking Lois.

When he was completely content he dialed the number, "Code nine."

There was brief static and then a familiar voice sounded in his ear, "Secure. Good afternoon _Superman_."

Clark smiled at the amusement in her voice. It was the first time she'd used the name, "Good afternoon Watchtower. How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you - so is this a social call or business?"

"Little of both…" He leaned back against the kitchen counter, crossing his feet at the ankles and dropping his chin to frown at his feet, "I can't leave town right now or I'd have dropped by."

"You mean that literally of course."

"I do." He took a deep breath and went straight to the point, "I need you to tell me what happened five years ago. All of it."

There was a brief pause, her voice different when she spoke, "There's no point in-"

"Yes there is. Things that happened then are relevant to what's happening now. I need to know." If Chloe's experiences had been anywhere near as bad as Lois' then he knew what it would cost her to tell him, "I'm sorry. I know it's not an easy request to make. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it was important."

"I was gonna say there's no point in you putting yourself through it. I know you. And I know what hearing it will do to you."

Clark truly wished the Lane and Sullivan women would stop doing that. They both knew him too well, "I need to know."

There was another pause, then; "How many new tricks did you pick up in your time away?"

"Some. It was more along the lines of education and fine tuning," He frowned, "Why?"

"How are you with code?"

Clark's brows lifted, "What kind of code?"

"Internet type code," Clark could hear her tapping on a keyboard, "If I sent you the file in computer speak could you pick it up with your super hearing and translate it into something you understand?"

"Yes."

"I'm just gonna go right ahead and be jealous of that if it's okay with you…"

He smiled again, "I'd teach you if I thought I could make you understand."

The tapping of keys continued, "Anything else I should be jealous of?"

"Like the fact I can speak every language old and new on the planet, that kind of thing you mean?"

"Yuh-huh that's exactly the kind of thing I mean - if I didn't know it was a pointless exercise I'd try getting you drunk sometime to learn everything you know now."

There wouldn't be enough time, but he didn't say that. Because the tapping had stopped and he could hear her taking a deep breath before she asked; "You ready?"

Clark doubted he would ever be ready, "Yes."

The line filled with the varying levels of tones and intermittent static that indicated information being sent from one computer to another. And Clark focused his mind on the task of translating it as it arrived; his brain understanding the text as easily as if it was written on a sheet of paper in front of his eyes. It didn't make for easy reading.

He felt varying emotions clamoring for attention inside him the way they had when Lois had opened up with just a fraction of her side of the story. Anger, pain, guilt, disbelief, anguish, rage…. They all vied for attention.

When the line went silent he exhaled heavily, taking time to get his heart rate under control before he attempted to make his vocal chords work.

Chloe's voice sounded in his ear, "Stop that. It wasn't your fault."

"If I'd been there-" His voice was still choked.

"Okay, listen up Supes. You're about to get your first official Watchtower talking to. And I do one of these at least twice a week so I'm pretty darn good at them now," He heard something that sounded like a chair being tilted back, her voice filled with a combination of determination and patience, "You spent a large portion of your life restricting your ability to doing good for one very small corner of the planet. But you were always meant for bigger things – you get that now, I know you do. But what you also need to get through that super thick skull of yours is that even doing what you do now you can't be everywhere at once. You do the best you can, just like everyone in the League does – we all have to accept that - it's how the cookie crumbles. Your cookie just happens to have way more chocolate chips than anyone else's. Pretty much everyone in the world would be pleased with that deal. So you're gonna have to suck it up and accept that some things aren't your fault. For example – I broke a nail yesterday – do I get to blame you for that too?"

Clark blinked into the middle distance, "Wow. You got _tough_ while I was away."

"Yes I did. So am I billing you for my manicure?"

Comparing what had happened to her to a broken nail was beyond the ridiculous, but Clark knew what she was trying to do, "I can't change who I am."

She sighed, "No-one's asking you to. You wouldn't be you if you didn't care as much as you do. But a lot of bad things happened in the world when you were gone – you can't blame yourself for all of them – and you started lowering the percentages the nanosecond you left the fortress. At some point you just have to accept that aiming for the percentages is the best you can do."

"Damage control." He hated that idea.

"Exactly," A smile softened her voice, "Think of yourself as a catalyst for good rather than a savior…Anyway - bit arrogant of you don't you think? Believing you can do everything and we're all pathetic weaklings without you…"

Clark shook his head, smiling incredulously, "You're incredible, you know that don't you?"

"Course I do. You think anyone less than incredible could deal with a gang of self-sacrificer's like you guys?" She laughed, "I'm living under the same roof as someone who thinks the best way to restore harmony is to scare the crap out of everyone. You're a walk in the park in comparison – trust me."

His eyebrows rose, "You lecture _him_ like this?"

"Worse. You don't wanna know how I broke that nail."

"Oh well then that one obviously _wasn't_ my fault."

She laughed again; "You're learning."

Clark heard Lois stirring in the next room, "Is there one of those files for Lois?"

"The court transcripts; her evidence was sealed but we have it in there," Chloe's voice had changed again; the lightness was gone, "She wouldn't talk to anyone about it. But I know he messed with her head."

"He did. Send me the transcripts," He looked through the wall and saw she was beginning to make her way into the real world again, "I have a feeling what she's told me so far isn't even half of it."

"She told you stuff?" Chloe's voice was filled with surprise.

"Yes."

"Anything you want to tell me about how you got her to do that?"

It suddenly occurred to him what she meant, "I didn't _do_ anything."

"Oh you did _something_. I _know_ my cousin," She was tapping on the keyboard again, "Don't tell me you two are getting involved…"

Meaning Chloe wouldn't be happy if they were? Clark frowned. What difference did it make? They weren't, "Yes 'cos with my track record it would be a great idea for her to get involved with me wouldn't it?"

The words came out with entirely too much bitterness for his liking. Almost as if he resented the fact they couldn't get involved. Where had that come from?

"Do I need to do that lecture too?"

"Send me the file," He took yet another deep breath and remembered his manners, "Please."

"Well please certainly helps."

Another few seconds of information came his way, leaving him angry enough to want go out and tear down buildings with his bare hands. She'd left plenty out of her newspaper articles, hadn't she? Sleep deprivation was a classic tactic she'd said – or words to that effect. And she knew it from experience, didn't she? Luthor had done everything in his power to break her spirit. And if she'd been anyone but Lois Lane he might well have done it. No jury on earth could ever have understood how well he'd played her. No living person who didn't know her could understand how much emotional suffering she'd been put through. Lois would fight to the death for the people she loved; that very small group of people she let into her heart.

His gaze rose to look through the wall as she started to rise from bed, the need to go back in and hold her again so strong it almost doubled him over.

"You got it?"

"I got it." He lowered his voice, "I have to go - she's waking up."

"She's asleep in the middle of the day?"

"She had a rough night," He switched the coffee maker on, knowing it was the first thing she would want when she appeared.

Concern came down the phone line, "What happened?"

Clark respected Chloe too much not to give her the truth, "He tried to mess with her head again."

"Oh Cl-" She stopped herself before she used the wrong name; secure line or no secure line they all knew not to make that kind of mistake. Then she cleared her throat, her voice thick with emotion, "Look after her for me, you hear?"

"You know I will." Lois was halfway across the bedroom, "I've gotta go. I'll drop in as soon as I can. Tell the key players we need to talk."

"I will."

He barely had time to push the phone into his pocket before she appeared in the hall, her eyes wide with surprise. Had she honestly thought he was going anywhere? She should know better.

"Coffee's on." When she didn't move Clark felt nervous. He swallowed and glanced to his side, "I can, erm… you want breakfast? I can make breakfast."

Lois blinked at him.

And it made Clark squirm inwardly. He was sure she hadn't heard his phone call. He'd left her so she wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of waking up beside him when she'd told him he was to forget it ever happened. Not that he was going to. So what was wrong?

"Or we could go out? Do brunch…" He willed her to say something so he wouldn't feel like a shy schoolboy, "Or not…"

Her gaze shifted, looking at random points in the air while she damped her lips. And then she turned round and walked back down the hall, the bathroom door closing with a click behind her.

Clark stared in confusion. _What just happened_?


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY.**

_  
Lois Lane's Apartment – Early Afternoon:_

Okay, get a grip Lois. She leaned her hands on either side of the sink and looked into her own eyes. Her reflection cocked a brow at her and she shook her head in reply. She was hiding in her own bathroom – it was _ridiculous_! It was _her_ apartment. Her _home_. She needed to get him to leave. Though making that move might have been a tad easier if a part of her didn't want him to go.

And it wasn't just that she'd had the best night's sleep she'd had in two weeks. It was the fact it was the deepest, dreamless, most restful sleep she'd had in years. What was with that anyway? When she'd woken up and found he wasn't there she'd even had a brief moment where she felt -

Pushing against the porcelain she set her hands on her hips and frowned at her reflection with an accusatory glare. When had she gotten so damn needy? And she knew him – he had the memory of an elephant. Every single time she found him looking at her with anything even remotely resembling sympathy in the future she would have to haul his ass over the coals for it. She'd stood there while he stammered awkwardly at her – and fully clothed she'd never felt more naked in her entire life. It was horrific. She couldn't even look at him. If he was nice to her she knew her – she'd be cutting and sarcastic and mean in reply and then she'd feel like hell if she hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him. But she could. Because knowing someone, even if you didn't know them as well as you once thought you did, meant you had the ammunition.

For the first time in a very long time she truly wished she was a better person. Then she remembered the last time she'd felt that way it'd been him who made her feel it then too. Next thing she knew she'd be taking home-making classes and wearing an apron and incorporating a swear jar into her life! And it would be all _his fault_! He didn't need someone like her tangled any deeper in his life – what he needed was another Lana Lang. But then look how well that had turned out for him. The day she'd watched his heart breaking she'd felt it as keenly as if it had been her own heart. As if by wounding him, she bled.

Great. Now what was she doing? It was insanity to compare their relationship to the one he'd had with Lana. It wasn't even in the same ball-park and never would be. The very idea was laughable!

Her gaze searched the empty room for a spark of clarity. If they were going back to being friends the way they'd been before he left it changed things. The timing was all wrong. Her mouth twisted wryly at the thought; _story of her life_. But she couldn't start to care the way she had then. She couldn't have someone to worry about again. It was a weakness she couldn't afford. The name Lois Lane was synonymous with danger. And no matter how much stronger he seemed to be she could oh-so-easily get him killed – especially now – because if he tried to stand between her and Lex…

The thought made her heart twist into a tight ball in her chest. No. She wouldn't let it happen again. She was gonna have to go out there and put distance between them. Then she would have to find ways to make it difficult in work too. Maybe if she did it right she could convince Perry to partner him with someone else? God, she was going to have to put on the performance of a lifetime! But she had to. Her days of fighting her destiny were over. For years she'd tried to fight it – she'd taken chances on caring for people and it had ended in heartache every damn time. Well enough. She'd learned her lesson. The best way not to be left behind was to leave everyone else behind first. She was destined to be alone.

It was probably part of the reason why she was so drawn to _**him**_. He was just as alone as she was… They were kindred spirits – if such things even existed. Though there were other more obvious reasons why she was drawn to him…

Standing in the cool bathroom she stalled the inevitable, summoning up the strength to make her feet move while every cell in her body ached. She could do this. She could walk out there and send Clark away. She could. She would.

_In just a minute_…

Clark could hear her attempts at evening out her breathing; he could hear the elevated beat of her heart. What was wrong? There was no way she could have overheard his phone call. But he resolved it was the last time he'd make one within fifty feet of her, just in case. Then the bathroom door opened and she reappeared, her head held high and her shoulders set. Whatever was going on she'd apparently made a decision on it. He knew that look.

"Still here?" She asked breezily.

Walking confidently into the kitchen, she stood side on to him as she reached up for a mug and poured herself a coffee, "You don't have to babysit me all weekend – I told you all I needed was a good nights sleep. I'm fine now. Go home. Do whatever it is you usually do when you're not at work."

"I don't think you-"

"Personally I'm planning on going for my usual run – then a nice shower – possibly a visit to the DIY store. It'll be nice to have a day to myself."

Clark found himself following her when she turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen with her mug in hand, "I can help to-"

"You're bound to want to change out of those clothes by now. I've slept in yesterday's clothes more times than I can tell you so I know how skanky you're feeling about now," She'd led him all the way to the door and had it open before he realized he was being evicted, "I'll see you Monday morning bright and early…"

"I thought we'd -" He was about to say he'd thought they'd made steps towards being friends the way they were before. He might even have told how much that meant to him.

But Lois already had her hand on his elbow and was tugging him past her and into the hall, a bright smile on her face - maybe a little too bright. She was genuinely pleased to be getting rid of him. And pathetically it annoyed him that she was.

"Have a good weekend Smallville."

"Bye…" The door was closed in his face, Clark's voice lowering to add; "Lois."

He stood there for a long moment looking at the wood and wondering how he'd ended up where he was. Not only that but he'd barely managed to form a sentence since she got up. And what he had managed to say he'd bumbled his way through like a complete idiot. Lifting a hand he pushed his glasses into place and frowned as he wavered between knocking the door and demanding to know what was wrong, or just letting it slide and going home.

Before he could make a decision the door was yanked open, "Clark – wait, you –"

She rocked back a step before walking into him, her eyes wide with surprise and a small gasp drawn through her lips, "Oh."

Clark's brows wavered in question.

Lois frowned at him and then thrust his jacket at his chest, "You forgot this."

He barely had time to wrap a hand around it to stop it falling to the ground when she let go before the door was closed in his face again. Dropping the hand holding the jacket to his side he took a deep breath and frowned hard. Then he turned and walked a few steps down the hall. Nope – he wanted to know what had just happened. He turned and walked back to her door – a fisted hand held inches from the wood. Then he closed his eyes – took another deep breath – and heard a siren in the distance.

The decision was taken out of his hands.

_  
Daily Planet Offices – Friday Evening:_

It was the end of a fairly uneventful week. Well, uneventful barring the fact Clark's inability to behave normally seemed to have continued and Lois was still talking over him and running away every chance she got. It was really starting to bug Clark. It was bugging him so much he was even starting to get clumsy around her. She had him constantly on edge - and he hated that.

Clark, Jimmy and Perry were clustered around Clark's desk putting the finishing touches to an article on increasing homelessness in Metropolis when Lois shut off her computer, cleaned her desk and pushed her chair back. When she donned her coat and grabbed her briefcase Clark glanced up at her. Running away again, wasn't she?

Then she produced a weekend case and Cat Grant, the latest addition to their floor paused in passing to ask; "Going anywhere nice Lois?"

Lois shot her a brief sideways glance, "Yes."

"Where?"

She didn't look at Clark when he asked the question, "I don't want to seem rude Smallville but none of your business."

Clark leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowing; "You've got a scoop, haven't you?"

They'd started playing that game again too. Several times during the week he'd caught her trying to with-hold information from him and each and every time she did it he wanted to shake her. He'd really thought they'd got past that stage of their relationship.

Jimmy grinned, "It's the revolution in South America, isn't it?"

"Nuh-uh," Cat lifted her chin and joined in the banter as if she'd always been there, "The riots in Miami."

"Five bucks?" Jimmy offered Cat his hand to shake on the bet.

"You're on."

Perry stepped into Lois' way when she rolled her eyes and tried to leave, "Hold on now, Lois. I'll have to get travel expenses cleared with the budget office for that kind of a trip."

When she checked his eyes and saw he was teasing the same way Cat and Jimmy had Lois sighed, "Oh for goodness sake. I'm not going on a story. I do have a personal life…"

Everyone stared at her in silence, no-one buying it.

"Fine then, if you must know, I'm on my way to check into the Metro Grand for a weekend of pure relaxation… No pressure, no deadlines, no riots."

There was another moment of silence then Perry asked, "Is it the prison break upstate?"

Lois shook her head in exasperation, "You want to see my reservations?"

She dug in her pocket and offered a slip of paper which Clark reached out and took from her hand; gaining a frown of disapproval from Lois he ignored.

He cocked a brow at her, "Honeymoon Suite?"

Lois snatched the paper back off him, "It was the only thing available."

"Lois Lane in the Honeymoon Suite? What's the likelihood of that ever happening?" Cat seemed highly amused by the thought.

Jimmy shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

"Name one."

But Lois had had enough, shaking her head and stepping around Perry without so much as looking at Clark. But then she'd been avoiding doing that too, hadn't she? Clark had noticed. It was like she'd decided to pretend he didn't exist.

"I'm leaving now."

Perry smiled at her, "Lois, you have to admit: the idea of you spending an entire weekend relaxing is a little, well - far-fetched…"

Cat and Jimmy nodded in agreement while Clark continued silently studying her from behind his glasses.

"Oh ye of little faith," She lifted her chin haughtily, turned on her heel and practically flounced out of the bullpen.

Leaving Clark watching the gentle sway of her hips all the way into the elevator; she was up to something alright – he knew it. It made him wish he was the kind of guy who could bring himself to eavesdrop on her while he was checking up on her every night. But constantly keeping an eye on her from a distance was frustrating enough as it was. There were laws against watching someone the way he had been since the night she'd cried herself to sleep in his arms. He could try telling himself he was doing it out of concern, and yes that was a major part of it – but the truth was more complex than that. By watching her so closely he'd discovered things he hadn't known before, a great many of which he found unbelievably endearing. She just had a very Lois way of doing things – many of them contradictions in personality.

She was a tough cookie in work, all sharp suits and practical heels and varying attempts at keeping her hair under control. But at home she was comfy clothes and loose hair and make-up free – girl next door with a sexy twist Clark decided. During the day she was get to the point Lois, don't waste my time Lois, no time for frivolity and try it at your own personal risk Lois. In her down time she was dance around her apartment to loud music Lois, curl up on the sofa with a tub of ice cream and a classic back and white Rom-Com Lois – though in fairness she did make sarcastic comments on the likelihood of the plot lines through mouthfuls of ice cream or with the spoon still in her mouth and loudly enough for him to hear without putting any great effort into it.

Clark had discovered that by closing the door to her apartment in his face she'd locked him out of the part of her life he liked her most in.

He just needed to find a way to get her to open the door again…

__

Metro Grand Hotel – Top Floor – Night:

There was a panoramic view of the city from the honeymoon suite. Inside was an enormous quilted and canopied heart-shaped bed with a teddy bear on the pillow, a matching chaise-longue and in the center of the living room an open-hearth fireplace; a fine chain hanging from the flue. It was a love nest. And alone in it, Lois was wearing a terry cloth robe and wandering around aimlessly. She flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling: it was way too big a bed for one person. So she sat up and turned on the TV with the remote: "An Affair to Remember" coming on. One of the less lame of her favorite classics but she turned it off regardless.

Finally she stood, slipping off the robe and letting it pool at her feet as she stepped across the room and into the spa, warm bubbles surrounding her as she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the side of the tub. Oh yes. Now this was more like it…

The cordless phone she'd set beside the tub rang so she picked it up; "Yes?"

Clark's deep voice sounded in her ear, "Working hard?"

Lois frowned into the air, annoyed beyond belief that his voice brought goose-bumps out on her arms even when she was surrounded by warm water. It was just she'd been so very aware of where he was every minute of every day it had been taking much more effort to pretend he wasn't there than she'd thought it would. The last thing she needed was to hear his voice, and the irritation sounded in her voice;

"No, I'm relaxing."

"Yeah, right. How's the view?"

Lois glanced out the window, pursing her lips briefly, "Wonderful. It's..."

The lights in the top floor offices in the building directly across the way came on and three men entered the reception area, moving through to the inner office. One of them was the very man she'd been hoping to see; Congressman Ian Harrington - tall and slim and wearing a business suit. The other's she didn't know - one short and stocky, wearing black slacks and a matching turtleneck – the last one huge, wearing muscle pants, a t-shirt and a shoulder holster. Interesting bedfellows thought Lois… thank you Dan for the tip-off…

Lois leaned over the edge of the tub to the floor where her open briefcase lay. She groped for a small pair of binoculars while still gripping the phone, "... wonderful."

"Lois?" Suspicion sounded in Clark's familiar voice, "You okay?"

"Mmm-hmm. Fine."

Congressman Harrington had handed the stocky man a sealed envelope and in turn was handed a smaller, thicker envelope. Both briefly examined contents. So Lois put the binoculars down on the edge of the tub and groped in her briefcase for something else. The binoculars dropped into the foaming water, Lois making a stab for them and missing with a splash. Swearing silently she ignored them and found what she was looking for in her briefcase: a camera.

"How's the bed?"

Ignoring the question, Lois struggled to hold the suddenly slippery phone and aim the camera at the same time. Then the words sank in and she blinked. What was he asking that for?

"Uh, the bed's great. Hold on a sec, I'm in the Jacuzzi and..."

She set down the phone, got on her knees and snapped off a series of shots, Clark's voice sounding from the receiver, "Lois, is the TV on?"

Firing off another series of shots, she sat back down and picked up the phone – her gaze still fixed on the offices across the way, "Huh? Oh, no. I mean... yes, the TV. It's on. Old movie. Great old movie. War movie. John Wayne. Love him."

The stocky man pointed to a date on a wall calendar - Harrington appeared to protest – stocky man got in Harrington's face, tapped the date again. Harrington appeared to agree, somewhat reluctantly.

There was a distinct pause on the other end of the line then; "Enjoy your break."

Lois set the camera down and began to fish around for the binoculars while she decided whether or not he was being sarcastic, "I will."

She was about to hang up when he spoke again, his voice lower than before, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"What?"

"The ability to take an entire weekend off… congratulations…"

And what exactly was that supposed to mean? She found the binoculars as the men exited the inner office and the lights went out. Shaking the water off she sighed heavily, "I'm hanging up now, Smallville. I'm going back to relaxing."

Lois put the phone down on the edge of the spa then leaned forwards, training the binoculars on the darkened room. She slipped. The phone was knocked into the water. Okay so maybe the spa hadn't been the best idea in the world. But she could combine relaxation and work. She damn well could. No matter what Clark thought…

Not that she cared what Clark thought. The whole point of nailing a big story on her own was to show Perry she could do without a partner again. It was part of her great plan.

__

Daily Planet Offices – Morning:

Jimmy was hanging blow-ups of Lois' snaps on a line for Lois, Clark, Perry, and Cat to observe – though Lois still didn't seem overly happy that Perry had insisted everyone see them. Clark got the distinct impression the very fact everyone had been there on a Saturday to begin with had bugged her enough. Well that's what she got for trying to go it alone. And for going behind his back. Clark was a great believer in what goes around…

The envelope handed over by Harrington had a red "Top Secret" stamp prominent on the cover and the envelope he received was bulging with what was obviously cash.

With a note of surprise in her voice Cat pointed to Harrington, "Isn't that...?"

Lois folded her arms, "Congressman Ian Harrington."

Clark stood beside her and folded his arms the same way, his voice deceptively calm despite how mad he was at her, "Chairman of the House Defense Committee."

Cat practically purred, "And the most notoriously sexy man in Washington…"

"Unsubstantiated rumors…" Lois stated dryly.

To which Cat replied with a smile, "The best kind."

Perry pointed to the others, "What about these jokers?"

"We don't know." Jimmy said, "I'm running our id program looking for a match; nothing yet."

Lois nodded, "We do know those offices are leased to a company called 'Apocalypse Consulting.'… Chief I was thinking…"

Clark was silently seething at her use of the word _'we' _when Perry interrupted her,

"Let me take a wild guess: you want the Daily Planet to put you up in the Honeymoon Suite until we figure out exactly what's going on in Apocalypse Consulting."

"Thanks, Chief." She smiled a smile that said she'd just got exactly what she wanted.

But when she unfolded her arms and started to turn away Perry stopped her, "Now, hold on a minute. We're talking a major surveillance operation here…"

"Chief, this is big. A Washington VIP selling highly classified information? You can't tell me you don't want that story."

Perry mulled that one over, thinking out loud, "Maybe I should contact my source just to see if there's anything to this, before we get in too deep."

"You don't mean...?" Jimmy looked like Christmas had arrived.

But Perry cut him off with a finger to his lips, "Don't even say that name out loud."

Okay, now Clark needed to know too, "Who...?"

"Ssssh..." Perry nodded firmly, "Right, you guys have got three nights."

There was a moment of silence and then Lois asked a flat toned; "_Guys_?"

"You and Clark."

"Did you say 'Clark?'" She said it with an arched brow, still refusing to look at Clark.

Who managed to keep his face completely straight, "I heard him say 'Clark.'"

Jimmy backed him up, "He definitely said 'Clark.'"

As did Cat; "Definitely."

But Lois wasn't happy, "Chief, I'm not sharing that suite with Clark. How would it look?"

"The Honeymoon Suite? Natural I'd have said."

"But –"

"Lois, think it through." Perry used the patient tone he seemed to reserve for Lois alone, "No hotel's going to sit still for us using it as a base for spy operations. You need a cover. What better cover than honeymooners in the Honeymoon Suite? It's called: keeping a low profile."

"But –"

"Besides, how are you going to manage 'round the clock surveillance all by yourself?"

Lois couldn't seem to find an answer for that, but annoyance radiated off her in waves, forcing Clark to fight off a smile as he took a breath and added;

"It's strictly business."

Perry nodded again, "That's the deal. Take it or leave it…"

When Lois' shoulders sagged Clark knew she knew she had no choice. And it was enough to get her to look at him – _finally_.

So he smiled lazily at her, "Just don't try anything funny."

_Metro Grand Hotel – Day:_

The bellboy put the heart-shaped key on a heart-shaped key ring into the lock and opened the door, "If you'd like to carry Mrs. –" He checked the name on the card in his hand, "Shuster over the threshold… I'll catch it on camera for you…"

Clark and Lois stared at him blankly.

The bellboy smiled, "It's sort of traditional. I can give you a hand if you have trouble lifting her…"

Lois made a sound that forced Clark to squeeze the arm around her waist in warning, "I'm sure we can manage, can't we bunny?"

Green sparkled dangerously in her eyes and then she smiled sweetly, "So long as it doesn't put your back out _tiger_…"

As the door swung open and the bellboy stepped inside she wrapped her arms around his neck and narrowed her eyes, "Catch."

She bent her knees and jumped, leaving Clark no choice but to catch her before she fell over. He did it with ease, but made sure to stagger backwards and exaggerate the effort it took to carry her, "One muffin too many this morning my love?"

Lois laughed huskily, then leaned in to hiss in his ear; "You're a dead man."

The bellboy left the luggage cart in the center of the room and quickly grabbed a camera, turning towards them as Clark stepped forwards, "Smile!"

Clark walked in carrying a furiously flushed Lois. He pretended to struggle under his bride's weight, briefly balancing Lois on his knee and boosting her up again.

"That's it," Grinned the bellboy, "Hoist 'er up, big fella. Smile. Great. Hold on. She can't be that heavy…"

When he'd snapped off a few shots of the happy couple Lois struggled free, advancing on him with a look that made him shut off the camera and take a step backwards, "Listen up you –"

Clark caught up to her in one long stride and placed a restraining arm around her waist as he smiled at the younger man, "She's a little shy."

He winked meaningfully at Clark, "She'll get over it."

Lois growled as he wheeled the trolley into the bedroom, pulling Clark's arm away and moving out of his reach, "You tip him I'll hurt you."

"_Now bunny_…"

There was a knock on the open door and Jimmy entered carrying a large canvas tote bag. He looked around at the suite's pastel-tinted opulence and whistled before turning back to Lois and Clark with a broad grin, "Can I kiss the bride? No tongue. Scout's honor."

Lois nailed him with a well-aimed sofa pillow, "The next person who cracks a newlywed joke gets fitted for a body cast."

"Oooh, count me in," Cat appeared through the still open door, shutting it behind her, "Is it too late to catch the bouquet?"

Lois scowled at her, "What are you doing here?" She lowered her voice, "We're supposed to be undercover."

"I was at a reception downstairs. Thought I'd pop up and say hello."

Blinking in amazement she turned on Jimmy, "What's your excuse?"

Jimmy pointed to his tote bag, "Surveillance equipment."

Cat had moved to a panel of wall switches and without looking she pressed one and a hidden wet bar rotated into view. Humming absentmindedly to herself, she extracted a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge and added ice by rubbing a Cupid statue's belly; ice cascading from his mouth. Then she plopped into a chair, pressed a hidden toggle and the chair began to vibrate. She clapped her hands twice and music filled the room.

The others stared in amazement.

It was Lois who asked the obvious, "Been here before Cat?"

"This old place?" Cat raised the cloth cover off the wooden end table by her chair to reveal her name etched into the wood. She replaced the cover with a smile, "It's kind of a home away from home. You'll love it."

The bellboy reappeared from the bedroom, "Hanging garments in the closet. Toiletries in the bathroom," He smiled at Lois, "You're in the drawers on the left."

"You unpacked my stuff?!"

"Course I did. This is a full service hotel." He moved towards the door, pausing by Lois and waiting for the obvious. Lois lifted her chin and dared Clark to do anything. He urged her with a quirk of his brows and a hint of a smile. Damn him.

Annoyed beyond words, she reached in her purse and handed over a bill. He didn't budge. Another bill: still no progress. A third bill: he smirked and headed for the door. Lois was just about ready to spill blood. She wasn't particular about whose it was at that point. It was a nightmare. Honeymoon Suite - Clark Kent as her 'husband' - and if he called her bunny one more time –

A maid stuck her head in, looking disapprovingly at the unexpected crowd, "Extra towels, yah?"

Lois turned on her heel and stormed past Clark, the silent shaking of his shoulders enough to make her want to scream, "It's like Grand Central in here."

"Don't worry. You get me all to yourself after this."

Yeah - so much for her great plan…

__

Honeymoon Suite – Later that night:

A video camera with a large telephoto lens and a directional microphone hooked to a tape recorder was trained on the lighted but empty offices of Apocalypse Consulting across the way; Lois and Clark sitting on the sofa nearby. Lois had changed into baggy shorts and a vest top, Clark into sweat pants and a tee and nearby was the remnants of the room service dinner they'd eaten in tense silence…

Bored, Lois fiddled with the directional controls of the mic, tuning in bytes of noise and conversation from unseen sources to fill in time.

"What if no one shows?" Clark asked beside her.

"Then the honeymoon's over." She muttered. Sooner the better as far as she was concerned. If she caught him looking at her one more time she was going to have to call him on it. She sighed, "Don't worry, they will. They made it real clear on the calendar."

Clark idly riffled a deck of cards in his large hands, his voice flat, "Old maid?"

Someone should just shoot her, "We're here to work, not play games."

She paused as she tuned in on a man's voice, "... so I told her to stop calling me. I mean, when a things' over it's over. Right?"

Another man answered, "Exactly right. Next time, don't even pick up the phone. Remember when I dumped Tawny? Women hang on like there's no tomorrow."

Lois gritted her teeth, "Typical."

Clark reached over and shut off the mic, "People are entitled to private lives. Who are we to judge?"

God – he was such a damn boy scout! She leaned back and stared at him, "Are you sure you're in the right business? Our job is to rip away the veil of secrecy and expose the naked truth."

"Probably best not to use the word naked in the honeymoon suite in case you get any ideas," He calmly riffled the cards again, then took a breath; "Wanna tell me why you were holding out on this story? _Partner_."

"I wasn't-" The sideways glare he gave her stopped the lie mid-flow, "I didn't know there was a story till I checked the facts, did I?"

"And naturally you'd have told me when you knew, wouldn't you?"

"_Naturally_." She managed to look him in the eye for a full two seconds, then pushed to her feet and began to wander around the room. But she could feel him watching her, and frankly, it was unsettling as hell.

"Don't s'pose you want to tell me what's been bothering you since we talked last weekend?"

Swiping her damp palms together she continued wandering around, "I thought we'd agreed to forget it ever happened."

There was a moment of silence and then a low, rumbled; "Can't."

Her gaze shifted to lock on his dark hair, his head bowed as he continued playing with the cards, "Try harder."

When he didn't look at her she stopped pacing, her heart beating loud in her chest; it was as unsettling having him not look at her as it had been when she'd known he was.

"Don't want to," He shrugged his wide shoulders.

Son-of-a-

Lois dragged in a much needed breath and studied the ceiling for a minute, struggling to find the strength to say what needed to be said, "We can't go back to the way we were before."

"Why not?"

When she dropped her chin she found him looking straight at her, his expression unreadable and thick lashes blinking slowly while it felt like he could see inside her, "Because we can't."

It wasn't the most mature answer but it was all she had without going into a long explanation she wasn't prepared to give him, "We're not the same people."

"We could try."

The softly spoken words tugged at a chord deep inside her, the echoing thrum vibrating outwards from her chest and making her body ache again. And when she spoke her voice came out huskier than she'd have liked; "No we can't."

"Why?"

"O-kay. I'm going to bed now," She nodded firmly, "You've got first shift. Wake me when our friends across the way show up."

She was halfway across the room when his voice sounded, more firmly than before, "Wait a minute. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"This is our first night alone together in a honeymoon suite…"

Lois turned and eyed him warily, "So?"

He reached for a coin from the table in front of him, "So, we flip for the bed."

The hell they did, "How about: I get the bed, I lend you a pillow."

"How about we alternate nights?" He looked up at her and Lois couldn't help but miss the familiar sparkle in his eyes.

It was gone because of her, wasn't it? She silently cleared her throat, "How about we don't?"

"It's a really big bed." His voice lowered and he watched Lois' throat convulse as he added; "We could share. Wouldn't be the first time…"

Lois felt her body tingle with awareness. Where on earth had that come from? She should be angry with him for even bringing it up. How could he? She lifted her chin and looked him straight in the eye, "How about we alternate nights?"

"Deal."

She stood still long enough to watch him set the coin back down, fighting the feeling that she'd just given something away by conceding to him. But they'd be selling Haagan Daz in hell before she shared a bed with him again. She was trying her best to put distance between them, not bring them closer together!

When he took his glasses off and set them down beside the coin he looked up at her again. And Lois' breath caught as she was struck by how much he looked like the boy she'd once known. It was dirty pool. Then he did something she would never be able to forgive him for.

He smiled at her.

Turning sharply she blinked her vision into focus as she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, leaning against the wood while she fought back a wave of emotion. She didn't want to need him in her life again dammit! Why couldn't he have just stayed away?

The lights were off. Clark shifted uncomfortably on the too small couch, made another attempt at getting the pillow right, he shifted over, rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a heavy thud. With a sigh he floated upwards and back onto the sofa, wondering just exactly what it was he'd done to deserve all this.

On his back he listened to the sounds from the next room. He'd been able to hear the whisper of a hairbrush through her hair, but now it had stopped. Holding his breath he listened as she moved closer to the door – probably having heard him falling off the sofa. She stood there for a moment, holding her breath the same way he was, then she moved away…

From beneath the door he could see a thin bar of soft light and then he heard the slide of silken sheets being pulled back. For a second he turned his head, tempted to x-ray the door to see what she was doing, but he restrained himself; hearing a contented sigh from the bedroom. So he closed his eyes and imagined her curled on her side the way she'd been when she'd fallen asleep on him. He saw the wisp of rich hair against her cheek; his fingers itching to brush it back. Then he opened his eyes and frowned at the ceiling.

After a moment he took a deep breath and called out in a friendly voice, "Good night, Lois."

There was silence from the other room.

So he smiled and tried again, "Lois? Good night."

He could hear movement that suggested she'd sat up in bed.

"Good niiight, Lois."

There was a mumbled, "And now we're the Walton's…" Then a louder snapped, "Good night, Clark."

Chuckling quietly to himself he saw the bar of light below the door wink out so he tried to get comfortable again, forgetting himself and pounding on his pillow a little too hard - feathers exploding to drift around him on the air currents.

Great.

A couple of hours later he was stood over her in the darkness, loathe to wake her when she looked so peaceful curled up in one corner of the over-sized bed. But he didn't have a choice, leaning over and gently shaking her awake;

"Lois? They're back."

__

Metro Grand Hotel – Late night:

The video camera and mic were recording and Lois had her binoculars trained on the suite across the way. She lowered them, silently offering them to Clark who declined with a shake of his head, "I'll look through the camera."

Lois pointed to the audio dial, "Turn that up?"

When he did the voices immediately filled the room, Harrington handing another envelope to the stocky man, "That's the last of the system specs. I'll have the information on the testing for you tomorrow. Dates, procedures, the whole thing…"

"Good. What about the new vote?"

"I can't initiate a re-vote until after the test results are analyzed and the plan rejected. Hopefully..."

The man sneered at him; "'Hopefully' isn't good enough. That's why I bought insurance: you."

"You don't own me, Roarke," The second he said the name he was pushed hard against the wall – Roarke grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket.

"I own you lock, stock, and re-election fund, Mr. Chairman. Never forget that."

Lois felt a shiver run down her spine as the third man impassively dragged Roarke back from Harrington, who straightened up and drew himself together, "I only meant... are you sure you can pull this off?"

His voice had been shaky but Roarke's was deathly calm, "I guarantee it."

"And if you don't, what... happens to me?"

Roarke smiled coldly, "Pray you never find out."

Lois set the binoculars down and stared straight ahead, a sudden fear dragging all the warmth from her body; "Clark, what would you say if I said that I don't have a clue what they're talking about, but that, whatever it is, it's even bigger than I originally thought."

His familiar deep voice was strangely comforting to her, "I'd say... you're absolutely right."

She turned her face towards him and smiled. _Thank you_. She didn't need to say it – he knew. And she knew he knew because he smiled back.

She'd miss him when he was gone, wouldn't she?

__

Honeymoon Suite – Living Room – Morning:

The bedroom door opened, Lois yawning as she stepped through and stared at Clark for a moment before wandering sleepily towards the table. Clark stared back at her, mesmerized – she looked exactly the way she did when she was at home in her apartment. Fresh faced, loose hair falling around her shoulders in soft waves, comfy clothes that were cute and sexy at the same time. She was sensational.

She glanced over at him, "What?"

He was suddenly tongue tied again, "Nothing."

But when he continued staring at her she sighed heavily, "_What_?"

"Nothing." Oh come on, he could do better than this. He'd been able to string a sentence together long before he'd gone to the fortress to learn everything else, "It's just… well… you look pretty... good - first thing in the morning."

"Oh." She looked stunned that he'd said it. Then her mouth twitched and she drew her lower lip between straight white teeth, a quizzical expression on her face, "O-kay."

An awkward moment passed as they continued staring at each other. Then, just as quickly, they both looked away, leaving Clark floundering. When they'd come to the honeymoon suite he'd been frustrated with her, he'd been determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. How controlled she'd been with him when he pushed her on it had stunned him – her determination that they couldn't be friends had – well, it had hurt if he was completely honest. And he still didn't know how to fix whatever was wrong. How could he if she wouldn't talk to him?

"I ordered coffee." He told her.

"Great." She replied.

Clark started to walk across the room. And then she raised her hands above her head and stretched backwards, capturing his undivided attention. The bottom edge of her vest-top lifted, revealing tempting inches of flat skin and when she arched her back it pushed her breasts higher. She even added a low hum of satisfaction. Suddenly Clark's mouth went dry. He couldn't take his eyes off her. And as he took another step forwards he tripped over a totally unexpected obstacle – some of their surveillance equipment.

He fell forwards, sprawling and reaching out for something to catch hold of – the chain above the open hearth. The flames leaped to life, he continued falling – and then his hand plunged right into the fire and he grunted in surprise and the horror of realization. Oh no. Not now.

Lois jumped up from her chair.

Clark immediately pulled his hand out of the fire, turning away as she got to him and dropped to her knees, "Let me see!"

"Lois its fine – I didn't –"

She took his hand in hers, her head bowed as she looked at the closed fist. Tenderly she unfolded it, baring the palm. There were no burns, no marks at all. She looked up at him, down again and then oh-so-slowly her gaze rose to meet his; questions filling her eyes, "I thought you'd…?"

Clark swallowed hard, her face so close to his it was momentarily tough for him to think straight. So he shook his head.

She looked down again, a curtain of hair obscuring one side of her face as she lifted a finger and ran it over his palm – exactly where he'd had the injury the day of the train hijack. Was she thinking of Superman as she did it? Irrationally it bugged the hell out of Clark that she might be. He'd stood over her that day as she watched the yellow sun heal him, he'd seen the wonder in her eyes and felt a surge of pride at being able to make her feel that way. For more than half his life he'd lived in fear of how people would react to the things he could do. He'd seen how the one's they'd called meteor freaks had been ostracized, no matter how good they were. But anytime Lois had seen any of his abilities, regardless of whether she remembered afterwards or not, she'd always been awed by them – impressed even. And for a heartbeat Clark wished he could tell her how it made him feel…

"Lois, I…" But he couldn't finish the sentence. He pushed to his feet, extricating his hand from hers and waiting for her to stand up before he continued, "I didn't get burnt."

Lois looked at him as if he had two heads, "I know that. They're virtual flames. I thought you'd cut yourself on the metal edging."

She did? He looked at the flames. But then how would he know they weren't real? Wasn't like he could feel the heat…

"You hit the ground like a charging rhino. Mass plus velocity equals impact and all that…" She frowned as a thought occurred to her, "Actually you've been ridiculously clumsy of late – what's with that?"

There was a knock at the door, so Clark answered it, glad of the escape. Their bellboy wheeled in a breakfast trolley, his tone suggestive, "Early to bed, early to rise…"

He noticed the bedding strewn around the couch and the remnants of the exploded pillow, "Whoa! Tough night in newlywed town?"

__

Daily Planet Conference Room – Mid-morning:

Lois ticked everything off on her fingers as she paced back and forth at the top of the long table, "Who's Roarke? What 'system' are they talking about? And what 'test?'"

Clark continued while moving back and forth at the opposite end of the room, "Don't forget the 'vote.' We should get our hands on every available record of every vote taken by Harrington's committee for the past -"

Jimmy smiled from his seat, "Six months? Already on it C.K."

Like someone watching a tennis match, Cat looked from one end of the table to the other; "Gotta be something big. Congressmen don't sell out for less than 'big.'"

Jimmy looked at Lois, "I ran Roarke - name and picture - through every program the Daily Planet has access to... the man's a ghost."

"And 'Apocalypse Consulting?'" Clark asked, bringing Jimmy's attention his way.

"No bank accounts or transactions that I can trace," He opened the file in front of him, "Apocalypse moved in a couple months ago - paid off a five year lease on the offices in advance."

Cat quirked a brow, "Business must be good."

Perry entered the room, looking very pleased with himself as he removed a photo of Roarke in a dinner jacket from a file folder and dropped it on the table where everyone could see it, "Thaddeus Roarke. International arms dealer, electronic weapons system analyst, entrepreneur, and general bad boy. Last known base of operations: Afghanistan."

Lois and Jimmy spoke in unison as Clark moved over to stand beside Lois, "How'd you... Where'd you...?"

Lifting a hand Perry tapped the side of his nose, "Sources, boys and girls, sources. The life blood of journalism…"

Lois turned the photo over and read from the back, "'People Magazine.'"

Perry winked.

But Clark was more concerned with the details, "Arms dealer, House Defense Committee. Makes sense…"

Lois nodded in agreement but Perry's voice grew serious, "Now team, we should talk about this. A scoop's a scoop, but if we're into something that impacts on national security, we have to bring in the Feds…"

The dismay in Lois' voice was blatantly obvious, "Seriously?"

"No." He sent a conspiratorial smile her way, "When the time's right. So far we have more questions than answers." He looked at each of them in turn, "So let's hear some theories."

"Well Chief-" Jimmy seemed to take it as his opportunity to shine and Clark laid a hand to his place on Lois' spine, the silent language they had coming into play and Lois agreeing to let their friend have his chance by listening to his theory,

"The Defense Department is about to test some new weapons system and Roarke wants to know about it. What about that?"

Actually that one had merit Clark felt, "So he bribes Harrington to slip him the info."

"But Harrington is afraid of Roarke." Lois added, quietly moving away from Clark's hand to begin pacing again.

Clark sighed, as much at her silent rejection as to the direction of the conversation, "Or maybe afraid of what Roarke will do once he has the information."

They all paused: the theories ended there.

Eventually Perry took the lead again, "Seems to me we should be doing some legwork to back up our surveillance. Cat, do you think you can find Congressman Harrington and stick with him?"

She arched a brow in disgust, "Oh please."

Perry kept going, "Jimmy, next time Roarke shows..."

"Got him."

Then he moved his attention to Lois and Clark, "You two need any help?"

Lois stopped pacing and glanced briefly at Clark, "I'm coping."

"_We're_ coping."

She shrugged, "Whatever."

Perry ignored the undercurrents, "Fine, you've got two more days. Make the most of them."

Lois' gaze tangled with Clark's again across the room, Clark angling his head just enough for her eyes to narrow in suspicion as he added words steeped in meaning, "Oh we will."

And he was determined they would; regardless of the spark of rebellion he could see in her eyes.

Perry nodded as everyone gathered their things together, "And let me know where you registered for gifts…"

Clark smiled as Lois's chin dropped to her chest.

__

Honeymoon Suite – Afternoon:

Lois grinned triumphantly, "Gin!"

"No way."

She laid her cards on the table, "Read 'em and weep."

Clark shook his head.

An hour later they were sitting on the floor, Lois took a bite of an apple, rolled the dice and moved her miniature shoe into Main Ave, "Ha! Yes!"

"Unbelievable."

"Okay," She considered the board for a minute, "I'll take the merchandise mart."

Handing Clark a hundred thousand dollars in play money she put the mart on her spot while Clark looked disgusted. He picked up the dice, rolled, landed on Main Ave. and counted his meager bankroll, "I can't make the rent."

"Give me whatever you have. Then...go directly to the poor house." She took another bite of her apple and smiled smugly while she chewed.

An hour later they were on the sofa, the remnants of their room service meal on a trolley beside them. Lois slurped the last of her milkshake noisily while she placed her letter tiles on a different board.

Clark looked down then up at her face, "What is that?"

"It's my word."

Standing up he walked over to the window, glancing out - still nothing. So he looked down at her from the corner of his eye, stifling a smile, "There's no such word as 'chumpy.'"

"Sure there is. Somebody's a chump. Therefore, he's chumpy."

"Uh-uh - try again."

Her chin rose and she cocked her head towards one shoulder, "Are you challenging me Smallville?"

Clark nodded, fighting harder to stop himself from smiling, "You bet your sweet chumpy I am."

Calmly leaning past her he grabbed hold of the dictionary before sitting back down. Once he'd checked the word he turned to look at her, the smile breaking free, "Told ya. You're a con artist Lane."

Lois grabbed the dictionary from him and checked for herself, "Call this a dictionary?"

"You're the most competitive person I've ever met, you know that?" He nudged her shoulder with his upper arm, "What is it about you that makes you need to win all the time?"

She harumphed at him as she removed her tiles from the board, "I don't need to win all the time."

"Right."

A couple of hours later Clark was still sitting on the sofa while Lois paced in front of it eating a bag of chips. He held a Metropolis version of a Trivial Pursuit card in his hand, looking down to check his wrist watch; "Time's up."

"No it's not. I know the answer to this." She waved a hand towards her body, "Give it to me again."

"What was the name of Eddie Murphy's suave alter ego in the Nutty Professor?"

Lois frowned hard as she pushed another handful of chips into her mouth – she didn't know did she? And Clark's voice dripped with satisfaction at the fact she'd actually got one wrong, "Buddy Love."

"I knew that!"

"You're right, Lois." He chuckled as he put the card back in the box, looking up at her from underneath the tips of his fringe, "You don't need to win all the time."

Lois smirked sarcastically at him then laughed softly. It made all the hours of trying to show her they could still get on worthwhile. Playing games to pass the time had been a stroke of genius. But he had no way of knowing how much he would set them back again with his next stroke of genius - or how much it would open his eyes.

They were setting up a spotting scope on a tripod in the bedroom that evening when he heard the door opening in the living room. Lowering his glasses, he x-rayed through the wall to see the maid bringing fresh towels. They hadn't replaced the Do Not Disturb sign on the door when they left the dinner trolley in the hall, had they? And now she was headed for the bedroom.

Quickly he grabbed the scope and tripod, tossing them on the bed and throwing a blanket over it...

Lois scowled at him, "Are you insane? Do you have any idea how much that stuff costs? If you break that it's not coming out of my paycheck. You can-"

The door was opening, but the tripod and scope were still visible – he didn't have a choice. It was a spur of the moment decision. Grabbing hold of Lois he flung her on the bed, her squeak of surprise swiftly followed by;

"What do you think you're-"

He leaned over her, pinning down her arms as he half covered her body with his. And as the maid poked her head in…

"Towels? Yah? Oops. Sor... ry."

Clark kissed her.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE.**

__

Metro Grand Hotel – Honeymoon Suite – Evening:

Lois froze. What the –

Oh no - no, no, no, no, _no_! This wasn't happening! Why had he -? What did he think he was -? Was he seriously -? He was _kissing her_?! No, wait - it was worse than that. He was kissing her and it was, it was – well it was… Where on earth had he learned to -?

Oh god.

At first she was stunned at how fast her body responded. The heat built like a flash fire even though the kiss was soft and sweet and so tender it shredded a corner off Lois' heart. Endlessly it went on, his heart pounding heavily against her breasts as his fingers tightened around her arms. Nothing had ever felt so right in her entire life – and it scared her to death.

Somewhere in the mist that fogged her brain she knew he was doing it because someone had walked into the room. He was playing a part - that was all. Just like she had when she'd kissed him before she was thrown out of an airplane so very long ago. But she didn't remember it feeling so intense when she'd kissed him. Maybe she'd been too focused on what was happening to pay enough attention? Maybe it was because she was more aware of him now than she'd been back then? Maybe –

_Oh_. _God_.

She was kissing him back. Stupid, _stupid_ Lois! What was she doing? It was Clark Kent! What was she doing kissing Clark Kent? Had she lost her mind? And why did it suddenly feel like she'd kissed him before? Why did it feel so very –

When the moan formed low in her chest she had to fight for her life to keep it there. She couldn't let the sound out. If she let it out he'd know. He'd know he was making her toes curl. Who did that? How did he -? What was it that-?

Oh dear lord it was _good_.

Something bumped against the bridge of her nose, bringing them both to their senses. Clark dragged his mouth from hers at the same time as he lifted a hand to push his glasses back into place. And then he stared down at her, his warm breath washing over her flushed cheeks as she stared back at him.

Oh crap. She'd just kissed Clark Kent. Now the world would probably end.

Think Lois, think! She needed to unscramble her brain and find something to cover her tracks. When it came to her she almost sighed with relief, ignoring the fact she subliminally felt the need to reach out for a last taste of him with a swipe of the tip of her tongue over her lips,

"She gone?"

Clark frowned for a second, making it look like he didn't know who she was talking about. Then realization flickered across his eyes and he turned his head as if listening for the click of a door closing, "Yes."

He looked deep into her eyes again, his large body still pressing her into the bed, "Lois-"

The agonizingly soft edge to his voice almost killed her. But somehow she managed to summon up a roll of her eyes, "Grand Central – told you. Doesn't anybody knock around here?"

Clark continued studying her.

So Lois arched a brow, "Any chance you might get off me now? I have a tripod shaped dent in my back - and I'm afraid to look to see where the scope is…"

The attempt at humor didn't change his expression. Oh this was b-a-d. But just when she was coming to the conclusion she was going to have to pick a fight to get him to move - he did. Towering over her he stretched out his arm; offering her a large hand - palm upwards in invitation. But for a second Lois hesitated, her pulse dancing a salsa while she stared at his hand with wide eyes, as if touching him might burn her. Somewhat tentatively she reached forwards, watching in fascination as his long fingers closed around hers before he gently tugged her forwards.

He held onto her hand for a split second too long when she was standing in front of him. When she looked up she saw his jaw clench. And then he frowned as he turned away, "I'll put the sign back on the door."

"Good idea." She managed to mumble back.

Would have helped if he'd thought of that sooner she felt. And now she _really_ needed to put distance between them – because if he knew what he'd just done to her… Well that kind of power had been used in the battle of the sexes since the beginning of time, hadn't it? And like hell was she joining the casualty list!

It was a momentarily loss of sanity was all. Never, ever to be repeated again…

And she wasn't even going to examine why that thought felt so bad.

__

Honeymoon Suite – Living Room:

Shoulder holster guy was filing papers in a cabinet across the way; Roarke and Harrington nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, Lois was wandering around the room, occasionally looking at Clark from the corner of her eye and doing it often enough for Clark to feel the need to squirm. He shouldn't have kissed her. It had been a bad idea.

Especially when he couldn't seem to get it out of his head…

He needed to focus on what they were doing, he still wanted to rebuild their friendship, he had to work across a desk from her every day – and how was he supposed to do any of those things if every time he looked at her he was thinking about how it felt to kiss her and have her kiss him back? Why was he so obsessed by it anyway? It wasn't like he'd kissed her because he wanted to – at least he didn't think it was. He'd been playing a part, thinking on his feet, protecting their cover -

She was looking at him again. He could feel it. Every time she did it the hair on the back of his neck tingled.

"Stir crazy?"

She kept wandering around the room, "I'm fine."

"Well I'm not. All that pacing is making me insane."

"Yes and you telling me that is gonna make me stop; obviously…"

Clark sighed heavily, "Not used to sharing space with someone these days, are you?"

Lois stopped in front of him and angled her head, "Well you'd have more experience of that than I would, wouldn't you? How about you tell me how it goes since it's the one and only area where you have a head start on me…"

The sarcasm in the smirk she gave him told him she was just as on edge as he was. Not that that helped any. And having spent four years on his own in the fortress before he traveled the world he knew what it was like to be alone, so it wasn't like he'd had much experience of sharing space with someone in a long while either – not that he was finding it as difficult as she seemed to be.

Lois folded her arms, "You lived with someone - full time – in a relationship - with a member of the opposite sex. Ringing any bells?"

Yep, he saw where she was going. And nope, not happening. The past was in the past. So he deflected her from the subject, his tone flat, "You lived in the same space with me before Lois."

"That was different," She unfolded her arms and began pacing again, mumbling under her breath, "You were a pain in the ass kid brother type back then."

Clark didn't know if she'd meant for him to hear the last part but he used it to push anyway, his gaze following her around the room, "And what am I now?"

When she glared sideways at him he couldn't help but smile. Couldn't say friends, could she? She was truly the most pig-headed of women. But they were friends, whether she liked it or not. He hadn't forgotten anything from his earlier life during his training. In fact, if anything, it was the memories of the people who mattered to him most that kept him going – especially during the times he'd argued with Jor-El. Turned out his birth father hadn't planned on the streak of humanity in his son when he'd set up all his training programs; at least not how deeply it would run in him. But then if it didn't run so deep he wouldn't be able to fulfill the role his father had had in mind, would he? Compromise had eventually allowed him to find a balance between his father's hopes and his own. But it had been a long time coming.

"Compromises…"

Clark frowned when she said the very thing he'd just thought, as if she'd somehow stepped inside his head, "What?"

"I said it would involve compromises."

"Yes, it would." He nodded, looking across at the other building again, "And forced intimacy…"

"Shared responsibilities…"

The words quietly slipped off the tip of his tongue, "Never being alone."

Lois stopped dead in her tracks and frowned at him, confusion clouding her eyes. And when Clark stared back at her there was suddenly an inexplicable tension in the room.

Then her chin lifted, "All things I suck at, barring the last. I excel at being alone – it's what I do best."

"Lois," He kept his voice purposefully low, "Living with someone is nothing like what we're doing here. And being alone isn't –"

"Of course it's nothing like this. This is artificial."

"And temporary…" He tried to figure out why that felt so bad, and couldn't seem to find an answer. Maybe being alone for so long had effected him more than he'd realized.

Lois started pacing again, "A charade."

"An act."

"Pure make-believe," She glanced sideways at him again as she changed direction, "Its miraculous enough we've managed to work together this last while…"

He was opening his mouth to debate that with her when his enhanced hearing picked up the ding of an elevator in the distance. When he turned his head sharply to look across the way Lois looked too, "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something."

Whatever it was shoulder holster guy had heard it too; closing the file drawer he was in and locking it before placing the key in the pocket of a jacket hanging on a coat tree. Roarke and Harrington entered the outer office, moving through to join him.

"Good catch," Lois grabbed the binoculars and turned up the sound on the mic.

Roarke's voice came through, "…no possible way the test will be postponed?"

Harrington shook his head, "Weather's clear. Naval monitoring ships are en route. Dawn, day after tomorrow. It's set."

"Good. And after the test fails, we'll get the new system approved and installed. How soon before you can vote again?"

"There'll be delays. Analysis of test results, modification proposals… It'll take time."

"No it won't."

Harrington tried to placate him, "We have to go through the process, Thaddeus."

"After what happens during that test, no one will be interested in the modification proposals. Trust me."

Harrington's demeanor changed; apprehension in his voice, "What exactly _will _happen?"

"Why don't I show you? I've got a projection from our computer model."

Reaching into his pocket he produced an Iphone and turned his back to the windows to show Harrington the visual, causing frustration to sound in Lois' voice, "Dammit!"

Clark glanced sideways at her before lowering his glasses and trying to x-ray through their bodies to see what they were seeing. Nope. And there was static from the mic speaker so whatever he was showing was being shown without sound.

Lois practically growled beside him as he pushed his glasses back into place, "This is torture."

Harrington stiffened then turned to leave - Roarke and shoulder holster guy following him. Clark heard the elevator arrive, the sound of hydraulics as it descended, but before he could say anything he got a text on his cell;

"Jimmy has the voting records of the House Defense Committee…"

Lois was still staring out the windows, her eyes narrowed as she thought and then she nodded, "Ok. Give him a call. I'm going down to the lobby for a few minutes. I need Tylenol from the drug store. I have a headache."

"Okay."

She turned away from the windows as he dialed Jimmy's number and held the phone to his ear, "Back in a few. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Hi – Jimmy? It's Clark…"

Lois lifted a couple of items from her briefcase as Clark continued his conversation. And foolishly he didn't think anything of it until he glanced out the windows again and saw Lois enter the outer office having breached the lock with her credit card.

"Jimmy I gotta go." Flipping his cell shut Clark stared at what she was doing. Just once - just _once_ was it too much to ask? Tylenol his eye! How gullible _was he_?

Lois moved carefully into the inner office and turned on a desk lamp. She shuffled through papers on the desk, opened and closed several drawers, smiled as she turned and retrieved the key from shoulder holster guy's jacket; snapping her fingers around it with a quietly satisfied,

"_Thank you_."

Clark shook his head. Okay – so the fact she managed to get into trouble without him took some of the responsibility off his shoulders if anything happened to her, he'd already admitted that. Not that it made any difference if she got hurt and it proved to be nothing connected to him; he'd still feel he should have been able to stop it. It was what he did. Sure, the fact she'd survived all her varying adventures without anyone to swoop in and rescue her meant she was more than capable of looking after herself, he knew that too. Not that it would stop him if he felt she needed a helping hand; he would do it with his last breath if he had to. It was what he'd do for anyone… And yes – he got that whether he was there or not wouldn't change how she did things; he'd learned that since he came back. But it didn't mean he had to like it any.

She could tell him she wasn't his responsibility, that she didn't need his help and that she'd survived a good portion of her life without needing him there – Clark could practically hear her voice and see the expression on her face as she said all of those things. But if she thought for a single second he would stop caring… because if anything did happen to her…

Lois unlocked the cabinet and pulled out a handful of file folders; carrying them to the desk before she began photographing them with her phone. Her head turned at the same time Clark's did. And then Clark saw her switch off the light;

"Darn it Lois -"

The door to the honeymoon suite slammed as Roarke and his partner entered the outer office across the way and switched on the lights. On the other side of the door Lois stuffed files back into the cabinet, locked the door, locked the cabinet, put the key back - she heard someone try the door, the jangling of keys – she tried hiding under the desk; nuh-uh. She'd just managed to wedge herself into a small closet when she heard a key going into the lock…

Clark opened and closed the outer door and switched the lights off in the blink of an eye. When Roarke groped towards the switch Clark set off the sprinkler system with a precise aim of his heat vision; enough water raining down into the offices to make both men run for the exit. And after they'd slammed the door behind them Clark x-rayed the wall and saw Lois emerge from a closet, hands over her head as she ran through the inner and then outer doors. Only then did he leave - the sound of sirens echoing from the street below.

When she got to the honeymoon suite, soaked through to the skin and shivering, she found him with his cell-phone still pressed to his ear. So she glared at him.

"Raining in the lobby was it?" He asked dryly.

"Didn't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Aarghh!" She lifted her hands and dropped them, turning on her heel and heading for the bathroom, "I give up! I'm taking a shower."

"Well hurry up – we have to go to the Planet." Clark shook his head when the door slammed.

One of these days…

__

Daily Planet Conference Room – Night:  


Enlargements of Lois' photos were pasted together and spread all over the table as Cat picked up a copy and read the label on a file;

"'Tsunami'…Is that the one with avocado and crab?"

Lois blinked at her in amazement for a moment, "Yuh-huh that's the one."

With a widening of her eyes in disbelief and a small shake of her head she addressed the members of the room in possession of a brain cell; "I was about to photograph what was inside that one when I heard something in the outer office." She stared pointedly at Clark, "What, we'll never know, cos _someone_ didn't have the camera running…"

He stared at her with an unreadable expression and she smirked in reply.

Cat was frowning, "Why would they keep a file on Japanese seafood?"

Clark pushed his glasses into place and turned his gaze her way, "Cat, 'tsunami' isn't what you think it is."

Jimmy nodded, "It's a giant wave."

"I knew that."

Lois rolled her eyes – yeah right.

"Did someone say wave?" Perry dropped a sheaf of papers in the center of the large table, "I've got one - Shock Wave Preliminary Analysis…"

The news seemed to light the proverbial bulb over Jimmy's head, "Wait a minute, 'Shock Wave' ..." He jumped up and grabbed a stack of print-outs off the table, rifling through them to find what he was looking for, his voice filled with the kind of enthusiasm only Jimmy ever had, "Harrington's committee voted on something called Project Shock Wave not too long... here it is! Appropriation approval for system test installation."

The others were soon leaning over his shoulder, Lois reading aloud; "The vote was taken five weeks ago."

Clark continued; "Passed eight to zero, with one abstention - Congressman Ian Harrington…"

"But nothing about what it is." Lois looked up into Clark's eyes as realization set in, "That's it. This is what they were talking about. Roarke wanted Harrington to have the vote reversed."

Clark nodded in agreement, his gaze dropping briefly to her mouth when she smiled.

When they went silent Perry picked up from where they left off, "Roarke wants another system approved instead."

With a frown Clark's gaze rose and he turned his attention to Cat, "How'd it go with Harrington yesterday?"

Cat flipped open her notebook, "One-thirty: lunch with a semi-attractive blonde. Three o'clock: haircut and manicure. Four-thirty: drinks with a-so-so redhead. Seven p.m.: dinner with a mousey brunette."

"Nice to know our tax dollars are being spread around." Lois mumbled, feeling the need to move further away from Clark. He'd better not have been thinking about what she thought he'd been thinking about two seconds ago…

"Eight thirty: drinks at the bar with an auburn-haired beauty."

Jimmy's Peter Pan smile returned, "Finally, a little class. Who was she?"

"Me." Cat winked, "Told you I'd stick with him. Then he came back to meet Roarke."

She closed her notebook and as Lois began to pace the room Clark looked at Jimmy.

Who replaced the smile with his 'serious' face, "After last night's fire drill, Roarke and his friend drove to Pier 31 and went into a warehouse. They were still there when I left to come back here. Warehouse leased to... Apocalypse Consulting…"

He handed his notes to Lois as she walked past him.

"Did you look inside?"

"No windows."

Oh for goodness sake did she have to do everything? When had he ever seen her let a lack of windows get in the way? Lois couldn't keep the frustration from her voice, "We're spinning our wheels here. Some test - monitored by Navy units - is taking place tomorrow at dawn, and Roarke is planning on sabotaging it…"

When she jerked her brows at Perry he nodded, "I think it's time to go to the top. To the man who always knows what's going on…"

Lois exhaled. About damn time. With a sideways glare at Clark to make sure he understood if he'd been thinking what she thought he'd been thinking a couple of minutes ago he was in trouble, Lois lifted her chin and marched around the table towards the door. She hated that he might have been thinking about the kiss - hating it all the more because she was still thinking about it herself - and if every time he looked at her that way it made her silently admit the fact she was? Well, then it was even more of a problem than it already was. 'Cos then – lord help her – they might have to talk about it. And frankly? Having her fingernails removed with tweezers would be more appealing…

__

Parking Garage – Late Night/Early Morning:

"Why here? It's freezing."

While Lois kept walking to keep warm Perry shrugged, "His choice."

"Here," Clark shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her, sighing when she stopped and stared at it, "Take it."

After another moment of thought she took the proffered jacket from him and started to wriggle into it. As if appearing out of thin air, someone helped her from behind, making her jump and turn. The man was ordinary looking, portly, fifty-ish and was dressed in the kind of suit that could make him anything from an insurance salesman to a member of congress. Put them all together and he was the kind of man who could disappear into a crowd a easily as he'd appeared outta nowhere…

"You should dress more warmly, Miss Lane."

Shrugging the ridiculously long sleeves of Clark's jacket back from her wrists Lois tilted her head and smiled sweetly, "Or you could meet us some place warmer?"

Perry got straight to the point, "What can you tell us about Project Shock Wave?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

Clark stepped closer to Lois' side, "We have reason to believe Thaddeus Roarke is working with Congressman Ian Harrington to sabotage Project Shock Wave - it's due to be tested-"

"At dawn tomorrow morning, yes, I know." He nodded calmly, "Project Shock Wave: experimental coastal defense network. A couple of years ago, the Navy began lobbying for their own version of a Star Wars system. Several proposals were made, the Navy picked Shock Wave. Roarke's system was runner-up."

With Clark stood beside her and his jacket covering her Lois was surrounded with his scent, the realization that every breath she took only made her even more aware of his presence making her frown as she asked; "Who's behind Shock Wave?"

"It came from a Top Secret development program in an equally secret organization."

"Which would be?"

The man studied her for a long moment, his voice lowering, "I believe you've already had a run in with them Miss Lane. They're certainly aware of who you are."

Lois and Clark exchanged a look, understanding passing between them even before Lois said the words; "Bureau 39."

He inclined his head.

And Lois drew the edges of the jacket closer together as a chill ran down her spine, Clark's deep voice sounding closer than before, "Why was Shock Wave chosen?"

"More sophisticated; it's designed to automatically analyze any foreign object within sensor range and calibrate an appropriate response."

They asked the question at the same time; "What kind of response?"

"Think of it as a sonic curtain." He glanced around them, "Sonic vibrations providing an impenetrable barrier that would disable whatever tried to pass through it. Roarke had millions tied up in his own system so I'm not surprised he's taking steps. But when it came down to it the Bureau had more connections – they have varying projects either being tested or in the research stages for all branches of the military – you'd think they were planning for an invasion…"

They were. And Lois and Clark both knew it; Lois unaware she'd subconsciously sought out his support by stepping closer to him until her shoulder bumped against Clark's chest and he set his hand to the inward curve of her spine. It's ok that large hand said the way it always did; I'm here. And despite the fact Lois immediately felt better for its presence she reminded herself to move away a step. But the hand remained, long fingers spreading wider; oh no you don't it was saying, _stay_.

Silently clearing her throat she asked the obvious; "What would you suggest we do with what we know?"

She was beginning to wonder if letting Roarke replace a Bureau 39 system with his own might not be a better option. But it was a case of better the devil you know she supposed. At least now they knew about Project Shock Wave they could warn Superman whereas Roarke's system…

"You could take whatever evidence you have to the Navy, but they'd probably charge you with espionage… You could publish your theories, force the Navy to cancel the test, and face government censure and a slew of lawsuits…" When Lois grimaced at both options he smiled a cold smile, "Or you could do what I intend to do."

"What's that?" Clark asked in a steady voice.

"Get out of town."

"That's it? That's your advice?" Lois waved a long sleeved arm in his direction as she cocked an accusatory brow at Perry, "I thought this guy was supposed to be the equivalent of Deep Throat."

"Did I mention that Roarke is completely insane with maniacal delusions of grandeur?" The man started to walk away.

Lois fought the need to swear loudly; Clark filling the silence with a low, calm, "No, you didn't."

"Have now." He looked over his shoulder, "Good luck."

__

Metro Grand Hotel - Honeymoon Suite:

They stayed silent all the way back, each of them thinking their own thoughts. It was only when they were stood outside the door to the honeymoon suite that Lois took a breath and started what she obviously thought was going to be a debate,

"I say we publish. We gather up everything we've got; video, audio, research - and put it out there."

There wouldn't be a debate as far as Clark was concerned; "Assuming Perry goes for it... I agree."

She stared at him for a moment, obviously surprised by his reaction, and then she damped her lips and drew his gaze to the movement. He really needed to stop doing that.

"If even half of what we've heard is true Roarke has to be stopped."

"He does."

"There's no way of knowing what damage he could do if he interrupts that test."

"There isn't."

Lois seemed irritated by the lack of a debate. She'd obviously been gearing up to it. And Clark couldn't help but smile at her expression. Hated it when she read him wrong, didn't she?

"At some point we're going to have to dig deeper into Bureau 39," She then said the one thing _guaranteed_ to start a debate, "I need to talk to Superman about it…"

Clark's hand froze halfway to the door then dropped to his side, "Why can't you talk to me about it?"

"And what exactly can you do that he can't?"

"Nothing," Wasn't a lie - went both ways - but it wasn't a lie, "I don't see why we can't investigate it first. It's what we do. You and me. Together."

"Open the door."

Clark closed his fingers tighter around the key and leaned his shoulder against the door-frame, "What's going on Lois?"

"Apparently you have a sudden desire to sleep in the hall. Me? I can hear that lovely big bed calling…" She held out her palm and waggled her fingers for the key.

"I think you'll find that's my bed you can hear calling," When he realized what he'd said he pursed his lips and clarified what he'd meant, "Alternating nights. That was the deal, remember?"

Lois sighed heavily, "Key."

"Not till you tell me what's going on."

The calm tone to his voice did nothing to stop the fire from flashing green in her eyes as she took a measured step closer to him, "Do I have to come get the key?"

"You could try."

"Smallville," Her voice dropped an octave, sending a sharp spark of awareness through his body, "Don't. Make. Me. Kick-"

Folding his arms across his chest he angled his head a minute amount, "Yeah so you say. A lot. All talk no action Lane."

She froze, "What?!"

"You heard me," He rocked forwards and dropped his chin, fighting hard to keep the smile off his face, ". He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Lois so stunned, "Used to be a time you threatened me; I believed you. But I know you better now. You're a Tootsie Pop."

Her eyes widened, "_Excuse me_?!"

Clark nodded, "Yup. I'll open the door when you tell me what's going on."

Lois laughed, but it had an edge to it that weakened the sarcastic tone she'd been aiming for, "You-"

"I've got a nerve talking to you like this?" He felt his mouth curl upwards, "Lois you spent years telling me to – what was the phrase you used?"

When he pretended to search the air above her head for an answer she scowled at him and they said it together; "Man up."

His voice softened; "Exactly."

But her scowl became a frown, "I'm a _Tootsie Pop_?"

"Yup. Hard on the outside –"

"Oh I got the analogy," Her gaze lowered, long lashes flickering as she looked from one of his hands to the other as if she was trying to remember which one he had the key in, "What I don't get is when it is you decided 'man up' meant become an ass. Give me the damn key Smallville."

Clark waited for her gaze to rise, controlling his smile and the wave of guilt he felt at behaving like anything even resembling an ass before he calmly challenged her with; "Come and get it."

Her jaw dropped and a strangled squeak of outrage sounded low in her throat.

While her eyes narrowed in warning he pushed off the door-frame and took a step forwards, his voice lowering, "Or tell me what's going on."

Lois had to lift her chin to look up at him, her jaw closing with a snap.

"Your choice…"

The indecision written all over her face made him want to smile all over again. She hated being backed into anything resembling a corner, didn't she? And then she worried her lower lip, her shoulders rising as she took a deep breath, "You're a good reporter Clark."

Alright. This was new. Clark pursed his mouth while he tried to out-think her – never an easy task at the best of times, "And?"

"That was a compliment in case you missed it."

"No, I got it. I'm just wondering what it's leading up to."

She scowled at him, "Do you _have to_ do that?"

"Do what?"

"Play the 'I know you' card," She lifted a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding his steady gaze, "It's incredibly irritating. And you don't know me anywhere near as well as you like to think you do."

"You might be surprised."

"I don't want to be surprised. I want to be not standing in the damn hall…"

"Then tell me what's going on," Without thinking he unfolded his arms and lifted his hand to tuck a matching strand of hair behind her other ear; her soft intake of breath making his fingers still for a second before he dropped his hand back to his side, "You don't need to go talk things through with _him_ when you have _me_."

When he watched her damp her lips his gaze lifted in time to see the accusation in her eyes. She knew what he was thinking about when he looked there didn't she? And she wasn't happy about it either. It made him wonder what she would say if he reminded her that he hadn't been the only one doing the kissing…

"Careful Smallville, your Superman complex is showing again."

"My what?"

"You're really hung up on him aren't you?" She shrugged one shoulder, "Understandable I s'pose. Every guy on earth probably feels the same way."

Refolding his arms he made an attempt at remaining patient, "And that would be?"

The smile was purposefully slow, "Inferior."

Clark felt anger bubbling in his chest, "_Inferior_."

"Mmm-hmm," She nodded, blinking lazily and leaning back a little to look him down and back up, "The man is practically a god. Women all over this city probably fantasize about him and who can blame them?"

"Your name on that list is it?" His split personality had a problem deciding if he'd be pleased or even angrier than he already was if she answered in the affirmative. There were years of therapy in there.

"If you know me as well as you like to think you do then don't you already know the answer to that?" Angling her head she cocked a brow in challenge.

Somewhere in the red haze clouding his vision Clark had a moment of clarity. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and smiled a small smile that made her search his eyes, "You're trying to pick a fight with me."

Lois folded her arms in a stance that matched his, "Am I?"

It took another second for a second clue to slip into his mind, "Because freezing me out isn't working."

"And when did I try that?"

"The second you decided to chase this story alone. You'd no intention of telling me anything about it, did you Lois?" He clenched his teeth as the anger expanded inside his chest, his tone deathly calm in the same way it was when he was dealing with someone dangerous as Superman, "Whatever it was you decided last weekend after you cried yourself to sleep in my arms it involved getting rid of me, didn't it?"

Oh she was good. It would have taken someone with a sharp eye to catch the very brief, microscopic change of color in her eyes. But Clark had amazingly sharp eyes and he could hear the skip in her heart rate that would have spiked a lie detector when the burst of low laughter left her lips,

"Now why would I want to get rid of you when you're such a joy to be around?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself Smallville. If I wanted rid of you, you'd be gone already."

That was just it though – he wouldn't. Perry was more than happy with the work they did together; as _a team_. They'd pulled in headline after headline – they watched each others backs. The only way she would stand a chance of getting rid of him would be if she proved she could still land the big stories without him. That's what this had been all about. And Clark couldn't remember the last time he'd felt more…

_Betrayed_.

He stepped back from her, frowning down the hall because he couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

"Clark-" His name was said on a whisper, as if she hadn't meant to say it but hadn't been able to stop herself.

"I get it," He turned and unlocked the door.

"No you –"

The words faded into silence as the door swung open and they both stared in shock at the ransacked room. The surveillance equipment was smashed, tapes destroyed, furniture overturned, sofa cushions torn, wallpaper peeled off the walls. It looked like a tornado had hit.

Clark turned to look at her from the center of the room as she pushed the door shut. And there, pinned to the back with a large handled knife, was Lois' credit card.

She stared at it, "I was wondering where that was."

"Check the bedroom."

While expressions of anger and dismay interspersed with a tirade of colorful expletives filtered through from the bedroom Clark used his telescopic vision to study the living room in detail. Nothing there, nothing there, and then...

Super-speeding to the couch he wrapped his hands around the cushion that covered the small device; a muffled explosion bringing Lois to the door,

"Did you hear something?"

Clark turned to face her, "No."

She cocked her head and listened for a moment before stepping over the threshold, "So, Roarke knows we're on to him."

"And he's destroyed all the evidence barring what's already at The Planet."

Lowering his glasses, he looked across the way; the offices had been cleared - file drawers hanging empty, "I'll bet he's cleared out across the way, too."

"We have to find him." She'd been looking the same place he had, but when he pushed his glasses back into place and glanced her way her gaze shifted to tangle with his, "That man is capable of anything."

She held up the honeymoon suite's teddy bear, his stomach slashed wide open. But Clark didn't break her gaze to look at it, his voice flat, "Maybe you better put the call out to your _friend_ then."

Tossing the bear to one side Lois broke eye contact and swiped her palms over her hips, "Don't do that."

Digging into his pocket for his cell-phone Clark dialed the nearest station, "I'll wait here for the police. You may as well go home since our cover is blown."

Turning his back to call it in he was surprised when he turned and found her standing right behind him, "Go home Lois."

When he side stepped a fine boned hand lifted to settle on his forearm, her fingers gently squeezing in an attempt to draw his attention, "Clark-"

He stared down at her hand, feeling the tentative touch clean to the soles of his feet. It took superhuman control to remove it as calmly as he did; even more strength to move away,

"Honeymoon's over."

_Daily Planet – Early Afternoon;_

"Where's C.K.?"

Lois tapped the keyboard with more force than necessary, "What am I – his keeper?"

The tone was sharper than it needed to be and from the grimace she caught she knew Jimmy had felt it. So she sighed heavily, "I don't know where he is."

Jimmy's brows rose, "O-okay…"

Sending her copy to the printer Lois rolled her chair back and reached for her purse, rifling through it for Tylenol. She'd had a genuine headache all day long, the dull, throbbing wouldn't-go-away kind that sat just behind her eyes. But at least it had distracted her from the hollow ache she felt in her chest. Wound Clark apparently she still bled... even when - technically speaking – her bleeding was self inflicted…

Jimmy studied her with curious eyes as she tossed back two tablets with a mouthful of cold coffee so she glared at him from the corner of her eye, "What?"

"You working different angles?"

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed as she turned towards him, "He say something?"

"No-o…" The answer was cautious, "All he said when he called in was he was chasing a lead…"

"What kind of lead?" Her heart twisted to add to the ache she felt. If he'd gone solo to prove a point and got hurt she'd never be able to forgive herself. The whole point of pushing him away was to make sure he damn well didn't get hurt!

"He said he had some friends to talk to," Jimmy shrugged, "And that he'd be back this afternoon. I just figured you'd know where he'd gone."

"Well you figured wrong." Pushing to her feet she walked past him to retrieve her copy from the printer. Glancing over it she sighed again – she was missing something and she knew she was. And it wasn't just a familiar face across the desks from her either. What was it? She needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Lois?"

Her gaze flickered up to look at Jimmy, "What?"

His voice was soft, "You okay?"

_No. I can still see his face when he figured out what I was doing. I'm not okay. I'm a complete b!tch. I hurt someone I care about. And I can't even tell him it's for his own good._ But she couldn't say any of that, so instead she pasted a half-hearted attempt at a smile on her face, "I'm fine Jimmy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno," He shrugged, "You just look kinda…sad…"

Lois took the smile up a notch and pushed her copy against his chest, "I'm fine. Take this down for me would you?"

When she lifted her purse and her jacket Jimmy followed her; "Where you going?"

"What are you – the location police? Perry paying you extra to keep tabs on all of us?" She tossed the questions over her shoulder as she took the steps to the elevators two at a time, "I promise to be home before curfew Mom."

"Don't you want me to tell C.K. where you are when he gets here?"

Lois punched the button, holding her purse strap between her teeth while she pushed her arms into her jacket, "Uh-uh." She took the strap out of her mouth and tossed him another fake smile, "He's not my keeper either."

Realization crossed Jimmy's face, "You two have a fight?"

Nope. Nothing that simple. A fight would have been so much easier. She'd fought the bit out with him plenty at the very beginning of their relationship and not one of their arguments had ever hurt the way this did. She'd made fun of him, belittled him, goaded him, run roughshod over him to the point where she knew he dearly wanted to strangle her but he'd taken it all – had stuck around – had always been there when she needed help or someone who would listen to her talk in circles while she avoided getting to the heart of a problem. Ever since she'd found him that first freaky night he'd been a constant in her life, well, barring the one and only time he'd left to do something he had to do for himself…

He deserved better than she'd given him. But then that was her all over wasn't it?

Glancing up at the lights above the doors as they lit up she swallowed to loosen the tightening in her throat, her voice rough, "No. We didn't have a fight."

The doors slid open and she stepped inside, turning to look back at Jimmy as he studied her with open concern, "Lois –"

"Don't miss my deadline Jimmy."

__

Daily Planet – Night:  


"Where is she?"

Jimmy shook his head, "I checked her apartment, the gym, the Coffee Shop - all the usual places; nothing."

Clark frowned up at him as he confessed; "I'm starting to get worried."

"She was pretty upset C.K. You know Lois – she puts on a front, but she was upset – I could see it." He let the suggestion hang in the air.

And Clark knew he was fishing again. He'd been doing it ever since he got back from consulting with Bruce, Vicki and Oliver-via-satellite-link from Wayne Manor. At first he'd told himself by chasing a Lex lead he was leaving Lois to the story she was so desperate to bring in so she could get rid of her 'partner', but that resolve had lasted all of ten minutes before he'd turned the conversation to Bureau 39. Same as his resolve not to check in on her when he'd sent her home from the hotel – that had lasted all of eight minutes after he left the honeymoon suite…

He was pathetic. But it turned out Kryptonite wasn't his only weakness these days.

Cat swung Lois' chair from side to side, "I'm starved."

Perry walked across the bullpen to them, "I called everyone I know in Washington. No one's interested. And, as far as the Navy's concerned, there is no test." He glanced at each of their faces in turn, "Lois turn up?"

Clark shook his head, then turned and picked up his phone.

"Who you calling?"

He held up his hand for Jimmy to wait a minute as he spoke into the receiver, "Hello. I'd like to speak to Senator Kent. Yes, it is important. Tell her it's her son…"

__

Metropolis Harbor – Night:  


It took a while walking around to clear her head and focus her thoughts away from Clark but eventually Lois figured out what should have been glaringly obvious. Squeezing through a chained gate she approached the boathouse on the docks in a crouched position; a small sign on the door reading 'Apocalypse Consulting.'

Removing a lock pick from her purse she fiddled with the lock, it clicked open and then she checked around her before moving inside where it was dark and the sound of water slapping against pilings filled the silence. Moving towards a light she slowed and looked up to find Congressman Harrington tied and gagged; Roarke loading electronic equipment onto a motor launch behind him.

She silently reached for her purse again, blindly seeking her camera while she kept her gaze focused on Roarke.

Then a knife was held to her throat.

_Daily Planet – Night:  
_

Clark was pacing up and down the way Lois had taken to doing so much of late. Where was she? He knew her – there was no way she'd dropped the story – not Lois Lane, "What would I do if I were her?"

"Something impetuous," Perry grumbled.

"And headstrong," Jimmy added.

Clark nodded, running a restless hand through his hair as he paced, "And dangerous."

That much was a given. And he'd left her. He'd left her because he was angry and hurt. If anything happened to her –

Cat was still swinging the chair back and forth, "Is anyone else hungry?"

"No, thank you." Martha Kent's soft voice caught everyone off-guard.

"Mom?" Clark stepped closer and gave her a brief hug, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him as he set her back a step, her hands briefly squeezing his arms, "It's the Metropolis Museum Benefit Dinner tomorrow night so I flew in a day early. I was hoping to surprise you and Lois for dinner…" She stepped around him to shake Perry's hand and smile at everyone else, "Mister White, it's good to see you again. Jimmy... and..."

"Cat."

"Hello Cat."

She turned back to Clark, her chin rising so she could search his eyes, "My assistant called me from D.C. with your message. Lois is still missing?"

Clark nodded, knowing his mother knew him well enough to read his expression, "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, but you're not going to like it." She glanced at the others and silently asked the question of Clark.

Who nodded again, "They're fine."

"The initial technology came from a project at Luthor Technologies via a branch of the F.B.I. From what I could glean we're talking approximately half a billion dollars in research and development tied up in the project code-named Shock Wave. You shouldn't even have been able to discover the name," Pride shone in her eyes, "But then if anyone was going to find it, it was going to be Lois Lane and Clark Kent…"

Clark had thought there was a Lois Lane and Clark Kent. But Lois had made it more than plain there wasn't – they weren't partners, they weren't friends. It was just unfortunate he didn't feel the same way she did, "We've had a man named Roarke and Congressman Ian Harrington under Surveillance. Roarke is positive the Navy's system will fail its test, leaving the door open for his system to be adopted instead."

"Roarke is positive about that?"

Clark nodded and started to pace again.

"That would imply sabotage."

"Could the system be sabotaged?" Perry asked.

Martha watched her son pacing, "So far as the Navy knows, it can't."

Clark stilled, "But Roarke is a weapons system expert."

Jimmy stepped forwards, "What about a power failure?"

Perry shook his head, "There'll be back-ups."

Clark agreed, "Besides, Roarke hinted at more than a simple breakdown. Something...bigger…"

When he started pacing again everyone went silent, Cat clearing her throat to return to a subject of greater interest to her, "How about take out? I could go for Japanese." She smiled, "Even some of that 'tsunami.'"

Clark got it first – and when he looked he saw the same thought hit Perry, then Jimmy.

Martha was staring at Cat, a look of confusion on her face, "Tsunami?"

"A giant wave caused by an undersea tremor," Clark stepped forwards.

While Jimmy added; "Shock wave."

"And Apocalypse Consulting has a warehouse on Pier 31."

Perry clicked his fingers; "Bingo!"

__

Pier 31 – Pre-Dawn:

Lois and Harrington were securely tied to the dock railings of the pier while Roarke and shoulder holster guy cast off in their motor launch.

Roarke smiled a smile that bared his teeth, "I envy you two. You'll have a much better view from where you are…" He lifted a hand and waved, "Sayonara."

As the motor launch headed out into a choppy gray sea Lois twisted her head round to look at Harrington, "What'd he mean by that?"

Harrington's voice was laced with fear, "We're dead."

Oh good, an optimist. With a heartfelt sigh of exasperation Lois attempted to keep her sarcasm at bay, "Congressman, we'll be fine. Someone will find us."

"No, it's too late." His voice shook on the words, "I never meant for this to happen."

"Oh for crying out loud! For _what_ to happen?"

When Harrington stared out to sea, Lois began to struggle against the ropes, mumbling beneath her breath, "Just once I'd like to end up in a jam with someone who thinks with a glass half full attitude."

Her thoughts strayed back to Clark again. If he was with her he'd say something calming in that familiar deep rumble of his or he'd start a debate with her about whose fault it was this time. But at least when he wasn't there she had one less person to worry about. See? Lois Lane could do glass half full when under pressure…

In the waters off Metropolis dawn was breaking. The sea was a blue-ish black and calmer further out from shore under the lightening sky. At anchor, several Navy ships rode the gentle swells and then a horn sounded, a signal flare erupted – and a torpedo was fired. It streaked through the water, a white path of bubbling water in its wake. And then the Shock Wave system engaged.

At first there was a barely heard vibration and a shimmer of golden light over the water, then the vibration escalated into an ear-splitting hum and the ships rocked in the sudden troughs of water that appeared. Warning alarms sounded.

Alarms that grew louder and echoed into the distance until Lois could hear them. She froze. What was that? No not that. She could hear the alarms, but she could hear something else too. Maybe she was hearing things? Maybe because she'd been thinking about him –

"_Lois!_"

Her heart leaped violently against her breastbone, "_Clark_! Over here!"

_He was here!_

She laughed like a complete idiot, ridiculously happy to see him as he ran over and began to work on untying the heavy ropes, "You have no idea how gl-"

"Where's Roarke?"

"Gone," She bit down on her lower lip when it threatened to tremble, "Out to sea."

When she leaned her head back to try and see his face he jerked his chin at Harrington, "Is he all right?"

"I think he's in shock. Oh yeah, and just so we know - he never meant for this to happen."

Warm blue eyes locked on her face, "For _what_ to happen?"

Temporarily dumbstruck Lois shook her head to loosen her tongue, "I asked that..."

From the sea came a rumble like rolling thunder, Lois's eyes widening when she looked to see where it came from. Harrington screamed like a girl. And then Clark lifted his chin and saw the towering wall of water rushing towards them. With no time to waste, he snapped the ropes with ease; Lois and Harrington too transfixed to notice. Forcing them to their feet Clark looked again, it was the wave to end all waves – and it was roaring toward Metropolis like a freight train.

He pushed Lois and Harrington away from the water, his gaze fixed on hers, "_Run!_"

Immediately her voice rose with what almost sounded like panic, "Where are _you _going?"

"To clear as many buildings as I can. Go. _Now!_"

But she stepped towards him instead of away, "Not without you!"

Clark had pretty much had as much as he could take; "Dammit Lois! Just once would you do what you're told and _GO_!"

"Not without _YOU_!"

"I don't have time to argue with you!" The rumbling was already louder.

And Lois's voice grew louder with it, "Then _don't_!" She grabbed hold of his sleeve and tugged, "Come on!"

Untangling her fingers he set his hands on her shoulders and leaned closer, "I have to help – I have to –"

"No you don't!" And to his astonishment her voice cracked on the words, "It doesn't have to be _you_. Superman can-"

"Lois _I am_-" He came so very close to saying it that his breath caught and he leaned closer to roar at her as a result, "I'm not going anywhere till I do what I can to help. So go! Tell as many people as you can to run. I can't do this if you're not safe, don't you get that?"

Her breath caught on what sounded distinctly like a sob and then she knocked the anger out of him by framing his face with her hands and kissing him hard before she stepped away and yelled at him, "If you get yourself killed Clark Kent I swear – I'm never speaking to you again!"

Clark stood statue still for a few seconds, staring at her in amazement as she turned and ran. He shook his head, watched her disappear around a corner and then he turned, his chin lifting and determination locking his jaw as he tore at his shirt and revealed the symbol on his chest.

The wave hung between heaven and earth, dwarfing the Metropolis skyline and darkening the sky. It was already beginning to crest when Superman - a mere dot of color on the wall of water – flew directly into its face. Before impact, he dived downwards, a large splash marking the entry but hardly noticeable against the backdrop of the wave.

Her heart thundering in her chest Lois stopped running, her eyes not even seeing Harrington continuing ahead of her. What was she doing? She couldn't leave him there! Didn't he know how she would feel if he died? She couldn't – she wouldn't be able to – he was the only one she had left. If he –

Turning on her heel she ran back around the corner and looked up at the wall of water about to engulf her. It was too late. No chance for escape. She couldn't save him – she couldn't even save herself - and Metropolis… in a few seconds Metropolis would be gone… All those people. So many lives. No warning.

And all she could think was she'd never got to tell Clark how sorry she was that she'd hurt him. He was the best friend she'd ever had. That she'd missed him when he'd been gone. How glad she was that he was back. She should have told him. Why hadn't she told him?

As if by magic the wave seemed to fold into itself. And then, in a matter of moments, it melted away into nothing…

Water lapped gently against the pilings as if nothing had happened. As if it had been a dream – or a nightmare. A nightmare where she'd almost lost her best friend.

But now she knew how losing him would feel, could she take a chance on it happening for real? Could she find the strength to keep pushing him away when she knew how much she needed him in her life? Was it selfish to want her friend back?

She couldn't breathe. Goddammit she couldn't _breathe_! Lois Lane was having her first ever panic attack? _Now?_ When she'd just survived a _tidal wave_?!

It was much further down her list of personal preferences than getting drunk to celebrate or laughing hysterically to stop herself from crying. But it was the only thing her body seemed to find as an immediate option, so Lois made a dive for the nearest railing – and threw up.

Gripping the railing tight she rocked back, bending at the waist as she moaned out loud. This was exactly why she'd quit on getting emotionally involved with people. Dammit! She gripped tighter, her fingers aching almost as much as her chest. Because she really couldn't have made more of a mess if she tried, could she? Oh hell no. She could push him away. Or she could fight to keep the best friend she'd just _kissed_!

_Again!_

Letting go of the railing she stood upright and slammed the palm of her hand against her forehead in time to her repeated, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She dropped her hand to her side and grimaced wryly, "Still – look on the bright side… at least you kissed him _before_ you threw up…"

Turning around she tried to decide what to do next. And then her phone rang. Where was her phone? In her purse, course it was. Now where was her purse? The ringing stopped just as she found it, so she checked the missed call and sighed when she saw Clark's number, hesitating calling him back while she tried to decide what to say…

When it rang again she jumped. Counted to ten. And answered it, "You okay?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"Your friend."

There was a thread of bitterness in his voice that made her heart twist, "Clark-"

"I'll meet you back at The Planet; we need to write this up."

Yes, they did, but, "We need to talk."

"I know."

Wasn't going to make it easy for her was he? And she couldn't really blame him for that – she deserved it. She heard him take a breath so she closed her eyes and took a matching breath, grasping desperately for words only to be beaten to it with a low;

"Push me away all you want Lois. I'm not going anywhere."

Her lower lip wobbled, "Okay."

There was a long silence and then a softer, "I'll see you at the office."

"You will."

She smiled as she closed her phone over and folded it into her palm. Suddenly she could breathe again. Everything else she could figure out after she'd brushed her teeth and gargled mouthwash. Lots and lots of mouthwash…

And then time would tell.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO.**

__

Daily Planet – Early Evening:

It would have been a day like any other, except that Lois, Clark, Jimmy, Perry, and Cat were gathered around a special evening edition. The featured photo was Jimmy's moment in the sun – a stunning shot of the giant wave. But the headline was pure Lane and Kent: '_Surf's Up_' – with sub-headings of '_Superman Builds Undersea Trench, Saves Metropolis With Seconds to Spare_' and '_Thaddeus Roarke Held For Questioning_.'

When Clark looked at Lois she smiled an almost shy smile, so he smiled back at her. Because they were alright again, weren't they? He didn't know what had changed, but something had. He could feel it.

Jimmy sighed dramatically, "Held for questioning. They caught the guy red-handed. What do they need to ask him?"

Perry smiled indulgently at his front page photographer, "Possibly how he manipulated the Shock Wave sensors to make them think something the size of the Rocky Mountains was trying to penetrate the system?"

"The system worked fine." Lois said in the impossibly soft version of her voice, "It just over-reacted…"

"… and the resulting seismic effect caused the tsunami." Clark finished the sentence for her, then added something else he was pretty sure she'd already thought of, "Originally it was probably calibrated to detect something much smaller."

Her gaze rose to meet his, silently confirming his suspicion before she nodded, "Kinda makes you wonder what the other projects for the Army and the Air Force might be, doesn't it?"

It did. And it worried him. He had no way of knowing the effect an underwater sonic wave could have on his enhanced hearing but he was fairly sure a similar weapon in the air could prove disorientating. Oliver's girlfriend Dinah had taught him the dangers of that particular kind of defense a long time ago. As her Justice League alter-ego, Black Canary, her shrill sonic scream had been agonizing the first time she'd used it on him. With the advanced training he'd had since then he could probably tune out a similar sound better than he had before so it wouldn't be a weakness like Kryptonite – which was something – but it wouldn't be fun. Would be even less fun for his friend A.C. – the one of them most likely to meet the weapon underwater; the sooner _he_ knew about Shock Wave the better.

But it didn't matter what problems it brought the members of The League when weighed against the kind of harm that might come to innocent bystanders while Bureau 39 had their varying 'defenses' tested. _That_ Clark couldn't allow. None of The League's members would.

And as to the thought of Luthor having that kind of arsenal at his disposal…

Cat interrupted Clark's dark thoughts, talking while filing her nails; "Congressman Harrington is claiming he set the whole thing up as a sting operation to trap Roarke. He says any claims of collusion on his part are merely unsubstantiated rumors."

There was a chorus of; 'The best kind' and everyone laughed – it even got a smile out of Clark. It felt good to have so many friends around him. He just hoped it wasn't a momentary calm before a storm.

Gradually the crowd thinned out and after answering emails and following up on a couple of leads Clark finally shut down his computer and leaned back in his chair to study Lois. It didn't take long before she noticed.

Long lashes flickered upwards and her gaze met his again, "You done?"

"Yup," He stretched his arms up and back, feeling more tired than he had in a long time. Sleep was still more of a luxury than a necessity to him but he still missed it when he didn't get any. He let his arms drop, "You must be tired."

"I could go forty winks," She smiled at her screen as she read then moved her mouse to shut everything down, "I'm done too."

Still openly watching her he saw her gaze shift his way then back to the screen, her indecision so obvious it made him smile. So he offered an olive branch, "Hungry?"

"You buying?"

"Maybe."

"I'll cook something." She shot him another brief glance, "Peace offering…"

Clark's smile grew as he pushed his chair back, "I'll buy. Survival instinct…"

"Funny."

They went down in the elevator in silence, walked through the lobby in silence, out onto the sidewalk and into a bright evening – where they walked in the general direction of her apartment, still in silence - and at no particular speed. It was nice, almost companionable, or it would have been if Lois hadn't kept sneaking sideways glances at him while worrying on her lower lip. Working her way up to it wasn't she? That was okay. No sirens, no kittens up trees; he had time. So he pushed the edges of his jacket back, shoved his hands into his pockets – and waited…

His resolve lasted five minutes, "Just dive on in when you're ready."

Lois stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, so Clark calmly turned around and looked at her, his brows lifting in question. She did the same in reply. But he simply pursed his lips to control his smile and stayed quiet, which made her grimace and look anywhere but directly at him. She took a deep breath that strained the buttons of her jacket, blew it out with puffed cheeks – and then she grimaced,

"You know I suck at this."

"I know." He kept his voice purposefully soft, "Take a run at it if it helps."

"It won't." Dropping her chin she scuffed the toe of one shoe off the concrete, looking up at him from beneath her bangs, "It hasn't any of the times I've rehearsed it in my head."

Clark felt his mouth curling upwards.

"I s'pose there's no chance a simple apology will do?"

"No."

"Damn." She sighed, her hand lifting to tuck her hair behind her ear, "And you're not gonna cut me some slack either."

It wasn't a question but he answered it anyway; "No."

"Great," She rolled the 'r' and emphasized the 't'; looking sideways at him again as she started walking and swinging her arms in unison at her sides as he fell into step beside her, "Okay."

Rolling her neck as if she was limbering up for a prize fight she took another deep breath and started with; "Last weekend…"

When she screwed her face up and studied the sky Clark made an attempt at helping her, "I remember everything you said last weekend, don't worry."

Lois scowled at him in warning, "Not helping."

Clark nodded sagely, "Staying quiet then."

When he smiled again it got him an arm punch, "Quit it. This is serious."

"I know," But he still smiled. He couldn't help it.

So she shook her head, "I still hate you."

"No you don't."

A burst of nervous laughter escaped her lips, "Oh I want to – believe me."

"'Cos it's easier that way, right?"

"Yes."

One small, quietly spoken word that said so much… It was another major step, Clark knew that. So he stopped and turned towards her, waiting for her to turn to face him before he spoke, "If it makes it any easier you can keep saying you hate me and I'll say I hate you but we'll both know that's not what means…"

"Oh good. We've just regressed twenty years."

When he continued smiling her shoulders slumped in defeat, "You _should_ hate me." Because you're right. I was trying to get rid of you. I'd have done anything to make it happen."

Clark's smile faded; "Why?"

Setting the fleshy heels of her palms together in front of her body she rubbed them in a tell-tale sign of nervousness, clearing her throat before she asked; "You've worked with me, what? Six months now?"

"Almost."

"And how many times have I got into trouble in that time period?"

Clark leaned a little closer and lowered his voice, "Let's just call it _too many_ shall we?"

"See?!" She pressed her hands closer together as if emphasizing the point she hadn't made, "And how many times do you think that's gonna happen in the next six months or the six months after that or the six months after that? It's not like I'm about to have a personality transplant anytime soon."

When he found his gaze drawn to her mouth as she spoke, Clark leaned back on his heels – just to be safe, "I don't expect you to –"

But now she'd got started it came out on a rush, "This is who I am; flaws and all. Though for the record I prefer to call them quirks - and trust me - there are plenty of 'em. But I do what I do on a daily basis 'cos it's only me I'm taking chances with."

It began to slowly dawn on him what she'd been trying to do… no… He almost laughed out loud. Surely she hadn't thought…

Lifting her shoulders high she dropped them and pushed her palms apart in one fluid move, turning on her heel and beginning to pace, "I love what I do. It's like – it's like air to me," She swung an arm out at the air around her, barely missing him on her way past, "When I fell into reporting I found something I could put all my energy into and do some good with. I'm not Superman or Green Arrow or Batman or any of the gazillion others who've appeared out of the wood work in the last decade but I do what I can. I'll never give it up. Ever."

She paused and stabbed a forefinger in the direction of her feet, "I make my stand _right here_ doing what I do." And started pacing again, "But I knew when I made that choice that it wasn't an easy path. I knew that before –"

Her footsteps faltered directly in front of him, her profile to him as she frowned into the distance, swallowed hard, and then glanced at him; her voice dropping, "Before everything went to hell in a handbag."

Clark frowned.

Lois started pacing again, "But what that – _experience_ for want of a better word - taught me was that tough as I am, I have limits. I hate that I do, but I do. I can take responsibility for what happens to me but I can't –"

"No-one's asking you to –"

"I never wanted a partner. I'm not saying that we don't work well together in our own somewhat weird way. I dunno how that happened – but there you go. I just never thought about working with someone full time before. Okay, that's a lie. Maybe I did, once, briefly. But when I brought you that application form for The Planet you laughed at the idea. You said it was never gonna happen. And even then I never planned on us ending up –"

Clark's eyes widened when she stopped and thought for a second, the confession so low he had to tune in to hear it over the ambient noise of the city;

"Well maybe I did. But that was then," She nodded firmly and turned to make the circuit past him again, frowning as she got closer, "And things are different now. I'm different. And yes – you're different too – I'd have to be blind not to have noticed that…"

His brows rose. What did _that_ mean?

"It's just that last weekend it felt like… well I guess I remembered…"

When her pace slowed he took his hands out of his pockets and waited until she was close. Capturing her wrist, he tugged firmly enough to swing her round to face him, "Stand still for a second."

She blinked at him, "But I-"

Clark pressed a forefinger firmly against her lips, "And breathe. I've never known anyone who could talk as much as you can without pausing for breath."

"Mmffhhh-" Her eyes narrowed in warning.

"No - I'm not a silent partner Lois."

Lois scowled at him, a hand lifting to remove his finger from her mouth but her lips remaining tightly sealed. And she didn't need to say anything – it was all in her eyes. _You wanted to know_, she was saying, _I'm just telling it like it is_.

For a brief moment Clark couldn't seem to decide whether to kiss her or shake her.

Instead he waded in with, "Lemme just get this straight. In that devious, underhanded way of yours you were trying to _protect me_?"

It made sense to him; was somewhat ironic but it made sense. After all he'd spent most of his life trying to do the same thing for people he cared about. And she had no idea how little he needed protecting. But if that was what she was doing then it meant she cared about him too, didn't it? Maybe even worried about him the way he worried about her?

The thought made him smile incredulously at her, "Lois - I don't need you to protect me."

When she damped her lips the shaking her option left his brain at speed. Then she squared her shoulders and told him; "You could have died today."

"So could you," He pointed out the obvious on a husky edged tone.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me."

Moving his hand down from her wrist he threaded his fingers through hers, "And if our places had been switched you'd have come looking for me."

Apparently unable to maintain eye contact with him Lois let her gaze drop down to the collar of his shirt, "Probably. And if it was just a day to day work thing then I could probably get used to the whole watch each others backs trick. I probably rely on it too much already…"

Clark reached for her other hand and threaded their fingers, "Good."

"No it's not," She glanced up for a second, "But that's not the point. What we're doing isn't just about work. Starting a friendship again changes things."

His chest cramped as she continued in a flat matter-of-fact tone;

"He'll come for me Smallville. It's not a question of if, it's when. And when it happens there won't be a thing either of us can do to stop it," She untangled their fingers and let go of his hands, "I can deal with him. That's not what worries me. What worries me is giving him another bargaining tool. And even if he doesn't use you for that you'll blame yourself for not being able to stop him from taking me. I know you."

Taking a step back she folded her arms, "That's why I did what I did."

When she lifted her chin higher and looked him straight in the eye, words failed him. And it wasn't because she'd just felt the need to hide behind the tough exterior she'd gotten so good at wearing… it was because she blew him away. Had he thought she was brave before? He'd really had no idea, had he? She'd been trying to push him away to protect him - not just from physical harm – but from emotional pain. Because she was right, she did know him. He would blame himself. And he could tell himself he'd feel the same if it was anyone Luthor took but he'd be lying.

There she was, fully prepared to go it alone, completely alone if she had to – maybe for the rest of her life. Without letting anyone get close? Hell, even Superman wasn't that brave…

His feet carried him a step closer, closing the distance she'd tried to put between them, "Nice try. But I'm not going anywhere. I told you that. I've been telling you since the day I got back."

A sparkle of anguish crossed her eyes and was swiftly covered with determination, "Oh don't go thinking this is for your benefit. You blame yourself, I get to feel guilty. I'm doing it for me."

Another nice try but he wasn't buying it. With a sigh he shook his head and dropped his chin enough to look deep into her eyes; patience lacing his voice, "Lois, just because -"

"Oh god. Now I'm about to get words of wisdom aren't I? You always use that tone when you're about to tell me something that makes complete sense to you but is still gonna sound lame to me. Stop looking for a nice person in me. What I did mightn't have been well handled, it didn't work – _obviously_ – but it doesn't mean I wouldn't do it again and it doesn't mean I'm not right."

"Is there ever a time you're not right?"

"Not when I'm debating something with you. I'm sure I've told you that."

When she unfolded her arms, turned and started walking Clark sighed heavily, dropping his chin to his chest and shaking his head before he caught up with her in two long strides, "Go ahead then. Try every trick in your book. But it won't work. I'm on to you now."

"_Oh come on_!"

She stopped and swung on him, "Fine then. You want the bottom line then listen up, 'cos this is a one shot deal never to be repeated. Next to Chloe you're the best friend I've ever had. And I don't think I can even count Chloe in that microscopically short list cos she's family - that friendship is written in blood; _literally_. But _you_ – you took the position voluntarily. Technically that means you get to go to the head of the class. So congrats. But there's no certificate of merit, so don't get too excited."

Now he was getting somewhere; defensive Lois was Lois on the run, "More reluctantly than voluntarily if you remember. At least at the start…"

"Well big mistake Smallville," She held her arms out to her sides and enunciated the word; "_H-u-g-e_. 'Cos being friends with me introduced the equivalent of Mad Max into your personal version of Disneyland. Bad, bad move."

"I don't think so." He pushed his hands back into his pockets, "Though, just in case I haven't already said it - you could have been less of a pain in the ass and it would have been fine with me…"

The memory seemed to dilute some of her frustration, "Well, just in case _you_ didn't already know it - busting your chops was one of my favorite pass-times."

"I do know that."

He smiled at her. And for a very brief moment she smiled with him at the shared memories from a lifetime ago. Then the spell was broken, the light in her eyes dimming and her smile fading as she started walking again. Slowing down, she glanced over her shoulder and waited until he was back by her side.

"You could have just talked this through with me a week ago."

"If I had my way, I wouldn't be telling you any of this _now_," She lifted her chin as a gentle breeze washed over her face, her eyes closing as she breathed deeper – as if she'd shed the weight of the world from her shoulders, "You were right about what you said. I'm not used to sharing space with anyone; any kind of space. Ever since Chloe left I've learned to be even more self-sufficient than I was before. I can't be responsible for anyone but me."

"The problem is you don't really want me to go - do you?" It was a risky move considering she'd only just calmed down but he needed her to say it. And he found himself holding his breath while he waited for her answer…

It took six steps; Clark counted.

"No."

He exhaled, the smile returning to his face.

But when she looked across at him she frowned, turning to face him, "Don't do that. It doesn't change the facts. There's still gonna come a time when –"

Pulling his hands back out of his pockets, Clark set his hands on her shoulders, leaning his face closer to hers to tell her in a steady voice, "Lois, as glad as I am that you're finally talking to me about this – I need you to shut up for a minute."

She blinked at him.

Clark kept going before she could make a sarcastic comment, "You need to get it into your head that I'm not going anywhere. I've said it a hundred times but I'll keep saying it if that's what it takes. And it's not that I don't appreciate you looking out for me – I do – but I'm a big boy now." He smiled when she cocked an amused brow at the phrase, "I'm not asking you to take responsibility for me. I'm here because I want to be here. We're friends; we've been friends a long time. That's never changed – not as far as I'm concerned…"

"But-"

"But nothing. Get used to it."

When he kept smiling at her varying thoughts crossed her expressive eyes. And he could read every one of them, because for a moment she forgot to close herself off from him. In the end she finally asked;

"What the hell happened to you when you were away? I don't remember you being this self-assured."

"I grew up."

She shook her head, her gaze flickering over his face, "No, it's not as simple as that. It's bigger. Like you found out something about yourself that you didn't know before… and knowing makes you more confident and… stronger…"

Removing his hands he pushed his glasses back into place and turned his head to look down the street, "Traveling the world gives you get a better perspective of your place in it; that's all."

"That's very Zen. But that's not it."

When he turned his head again she was still studying him, curiosity giving her the same glow she got when she was chasing a story. And Clark felt a wave of panic cross his chest, "Lois I'm still me."

"I know. But you're… different…"

"The basis of who we are is formed when we're teenagers. You knew me then, I knew you. If you think about it we were friends through the formative years. People who meet as adults would never know each other as well as we do. That's why we work so well together as a team."

Lois smiled incredulously, "You see? Even the way you talk is different. I hadn't thought about it before now, but you do. It's," She looked momentarily astounded by the idea, "_Smarter_."

Clark sighed heavily, "No. It's just that you always thought I was a dork before."

"You can still be a dork."

"And you can still be a pain in the ass."

The laughter surprised him; the sound deliciously feminine and musical. She should laugh that way more often Clark thought. It lit her up from inside. And it made an answering happiness balloon in his chest to replace the momentary wave of panic.

So when she shook her head again he did something impulsive. He reached out and hauled her into a hug. For a second she froze, and then her hands lifted and she wrapped them around his waist; resting her chin against his shoulder.

"Hello."

Clark smiled down at the top of her head, wrapping his arms tighter around her, "Hello."

"Okay," She breathed, "You can stay."

He chuckled.

"But don't say you weren't warned." She turned her head so that her cheek rested against his shoulder, the curves of her body fitting perfectly into the plains of his.

And ridiculously, for the first time since he'd come back, Clark felt like he was home…

__

Five Days Later - Metropolis Square – Morning:

A large crowd had gathered to witness the Mayor's presentation of the key to the City to Metropolis' savior. Dignitaries and past recipients of the key sat on a specially made platform and amongst the press corps at one side of the stage stood Jimmy and Lois.

"I can't believe C.K. is missing this."

Lois smiled, "He's not a big fan of things like this."

"How come?"

Wasn't that long ago she'd have answered 'Superman inferiority complex' but she couldn't bring herself to say it. So instead she shrugged, "We had an hour and a half's worth of a debate on the dangers of putting anyone on a pedestal versus the natural human fear of secrecy – you don't wanna know."

When Jimmy grinned she looked around, silently admitting that Clark had a point about some things. He'd said he thought Superman might have a problem with the hype and Lois had to agree. Concession stands lined the street selling Superman T-shirts and toys, there were dolls that looked distinctly like Barbie's Ken in a cape - there were even tourists posing with a life-sized cut-out of how someone thought Superman looked… Wasn't the same as Lois' perception of him – didn't do him justice she felt. And she was fairly sure he wasn't on steroids…

_Supermania_ had hit Metropolis with a vengeance. She'd bet wherever he was the big guy was blushing.

People in the crowd began to look skywards, hands rising, fingers pointing and camera phones aiming… So Lois tilted her head back; shading her eyes with a hand on her forehead as she felt her heart rate pick up. There he was. As he glided effortlessly across the sky she remembered how it had felt to fly with him, every cell in her body aching to feel that way again. She'd missed him. She'd missed talking to him, the sound of his deep voice, the ridiculous blue of his eyes… But busy superheroes didn't have a lot of spare time to drop by and visit smitten female reporters, Lois got that.

She sighed.

He flew downwards, shifting into an upright position as he descended onto the stage. The second his feet touched the platform, the crowd went crazy. It was like a rock concert. He smiled, turned to pay his respects to the men and women on the platform, shaking each of their hands in turn. Then he raised a hand to the crowd and made them go crazy all over again.

Lois laughed; so much for him blushing. And Clark had been wrong - Superman looked like he was just fine with the adulation.

When he moved closer to their side of the stage the press photographers jostled to get the best shot, Lois straining to get a good look at him. She felt like a groupie. But hey, a girl had to do what a girl had to do. So she pushed her way to the front, shouting above the din and waving an arm over her head. But when he didn't see her she closed her eyes and grimaced. What was she doing?

She dropped her arm and tugged on the bottom of her jacket to straighten it. Oh real classy Lois - very mature - that'll impress him. She should just have worn a T-Shirt with a tacky slogan, there were certainly enough to choose from; everything from the tame '_Super Fan of Super Man_' through to the cringe-worthy '_Super Sex Me_'…

It was a good thing Clark wasn't there. He'd have had a field day.

The Mayor stepped up to the microphone and made three attempts at being heard before the crowd quieted down; "Ladies and gentlemen, good citizens of Metropolis, let's all take this opportunity to officially welcome Superman to our fair city." More cheering and screaming, "He came to us a stranger, but his good deeds haven't gone unnoticed. I am honored to present the key to the city to our newfound friend…"

A wildly blushing teenager stepped forwards with the box that held the ceremonial key, almost tripping over her own feet when Superman smiled at her. Lois rolled her eyes and watched as the Mayor made a song and dance about opening the box and holding the beribboned key in the air for all to see. Then he stepped over, Superman lowered his head, and the ribbon was placed around his neck.

The crowd went nuts again.

And the Mayor had to yell into the microphone, "We take great pride in proclaiming this day - _Superman Day_!"

He even punched the air with his fist. Lois was amazed he didn't step to the edge of the stage and throw himself into Metropolis' version of a giant mosh pit. But instead he waved a beckoning arm at Superman to step up to the mic and Lois smiled at how reluctant he looked.

"I…"

All the photographers, including Jimmy, rushed the stage to get the best picture; a blast of flash's invading from every angle as Superman squinted and continued in a low voice that practically made the crowd rock forwards en-masse to hear him better;

"...you've made me feel very welcome here and..."

He paused again, looking around at the Barkers working the concession stands, the kids decked out in miniature Superman capes. Suddenly he looked incredibly uncomfortable…

Leaning into the mic again he added; "Thank you."

When he turned away from the crowd, thanked the mayor and slipped away at the back of the stage Lois lifted her brows. That was it? She pushed past the rest of the reporters as they complained about the lack of quotes from the guy in the cape; her gaze focused fully on her destination. At the back of the stage she turned a circle. Where had he gone?

Halfway down a curtained aisle she found a gap, a flash of red catching her eye. He was pacing back and forth amongst the service vehicles, frowning…

"Not staying to sign autographs?"

His frown faded, "Hello Lois."

"Hi," She smiled as she stepped closer, her heart beating erratically.

Intense blue eyes studied her face for a moment, then his gaze dropped to the key in his hand; "They expected more."

"You do enough already."

"It's important they understand I'm not a threat."

"I agree," She took another step closer, "With all the people out there determined to prove you're an alien invader it's better to build up a rapport with the people. Less chance of Chinese whispers that way…"

His chin rose, slowly, his intense gaze studying her again, "People will always theorize. It's human nature. Without considering the possibilities mankind would never have moved forwards from the dark ages."

"You should visit Gotham City sometime; they're still struggling with that one in certain areas there…"

The corners of his mouth twitched.

A step away from him Lois faltered, suddenly unable to think of anything else to say. In desperation she came out with; "Nice job with the tidal wave by the way."

She grimaced inwardly the minute she said it. Lane, you're pathetic.

"There you are!"

Lois turned, her eyes widening, "You've gotta be kidding me! They'll give anyone a backstage pass these days, won't they?"

Artist's Representative Murray Brown smiled smoothly, "Friends in high places Miss. Lane, what can I say?"

He shoved a hand in Superman's direction; "Murray Brown – Art-"

"I'm aware of who you are Mister Brown. You have tried several imaginative ways to contact me."

When he ignored the proffered hand Murray dropped it, "Gotta aim big these days. You want it in writing, right? Well here's the lowdown; World wide merchandising rights. I'm talkin' movies, I'm talkin' miniseries, I'm talkin' music videos, I'm talkin' comic books, I'm talkin, action figures. But you call the shots. Quality control is Murray Brown's middle name. You don't like it, we don't do it. How can you turn down a deal like that?"

Lois opened her mouth to answer that in a way the man would understand.

But Superman said; "I can't."

"You can't?!" She gaped at him.

"All proceeds go to charity. No public appearances, no talk-shows, no conventions and no merchandise of any kind that isn't deemed 'family friendly'."

Murray looked like Christmas had arrived early, "D.C. – Designated Charities. Got it. Great touch. Love it." Then he frowned, "Less my commission of course…"

"For charity I'm assuming you'll accept a lesser fee." Turning his attention to Lois he held out one long arm in invitation, "Miss Lane."

Lois smiled, inclined her head, and then arched a brow at Murray on her way past; "Copies of the contracts on my desk a.s.a.p. I'll have The Planet's legal department turn them inside out and upside down before anyone with superpowers signs them."

The deep voice behind her remained calm, "I'm sure Mister Brown is aware of the possible penalties involved with hidden clauses."

"Absolutely. You can rely on me."

"We'll start with short term contracts."

"Gotcha."

In the aisle behind the stage Lois smiled at him, "Never off duty, are you?"

He lifted a dark brow in question.

"The whole doing good thing…"

"I don't consider it a job."

"Set the bar pretty high for the rest of us though."

They walked out into the sunshine and along the edge of the barricades. He looked skywards towards the sun; then back into her eyes, "I'm aware of the latest developments with Bureau 39. If that's what you wanted to tell me."

Straight to business then. Didn't stop her from feeling disappointed at the lack of conversation though, "Yeah, how _are you_ with Sonic Waves?"

"They wouldn't stop me."

"But you know Shock Wave was probably developed with someone like you in mind…"

"Earth should have defenses."

Lois frowned, "Against _you_?"

He looked to the sky again, "Any defenses they develop should be carefully considered and in the hands of the right people – people who will consider the defense of life more important than territory, supremacy or monetary gain."

"Mmm-hmm – see that's kinda the problem right there." When he looked at her she smiled, "Like I said – you set the bar pretty high."

"I set it where it should be."

Lois blinked at him. Now how exactly was she supposed to explain it to someone like him? He had impossibly high standards, didn't he know that? Probably not. But for thousands upon thousands of years human beings had been a fairly petty race all things considered. Now - where to begin…

"I don't disagree with you…"

A hint of a smile played with the corners of his mouth again, "But?"

Yep, he was learning. She leaned her head towards one shoulder, "_But_…"

When he smiled she smiled back, suddenly feeling ridiculously happy, "Change isn't going to happen overnight. You might have to drum up some super-patience - baby steps, lead by example; that kind of thing." A thought occurred to her, "Does mean you're setting the bar just as high for yourself though, you know that don't you?"

He didn't answer her. But she knew he knew. He really was amazing. How was anyone supposed to measure up to him? Compared to him she was pretty far down the food chain; impossibly flawed. A lesser being in more ways that the obvious ones…

She watched his gaze shift sharply to a point over her shoulder, dark brows folding into a frown, "I have to go now."

"Okay. Well it was great talking to you," And there she went digging herself a hole again. But in for a penny, "Don't be a stranger."

"Goodbye Lois."

There was suddenly the sound of hysterical screaming. As Superman stretched the fist holding the key into the air and lifted off the ground, Lois turned; fully expecting to see a terrorist with a rocket launcher. Instead her eyes widened in horror as fifty or more wild teenage girls surged towards the barriers.

Rolling up her sleeves she lifted her chin and stepped forwards. Time for a little girl talk with Auntie Lois…

__

Clark Kent's Apartment – Night:  


It had been a busy day, the first they'd spent apart and Clark had to admit it had been strange not seeing her - not that he hadn't - but he hadn't seen her as him; he'd seen her as _**him**_. And her obvious attraction to Superman hadn't put him in the friendliest of moods. He'd been cool with her, he knew he had.

The fact he was already in a mood hadn't helped much either. But of all the things he'd expected at the ceremony – superhero mania hadn't been one of them. For a brief second he'd considered not coming down from the sky at all. Then he'd thought about the debate he'd had with Lois; the one where he'd talked about the dangers of placing someone on a pedestal. He didn't want to be worshiped or revered or spoken to like he was somehow better than any honest working guy on the streets of Metropolis. That had never been part of the plan. He just wanted to do what he could where he could. Yes, he'd set himself a standard to live by, a moral code to judge his own actions - he had an opinion of what was right and wrong given to him by Jonathan and Martha Kent combined with a set of directives on the dangers of interfering with the natural order of things from his birth father. He'd thought he had it pretty well figured out. And he'd had to feel that way before he could make the decision to do what he did as Superman.

Then along came Lois…

Despite what she'd once said about Superman practically being a god she'd agreed that he wouldn't want to be treated as one. But she'd argued that by staying on the periphery of society he was opening himself up to speculation and doubt. Human beings as a whole didn't do well with secrets she'd pointed out. And in the absence of answers they filled in the gaps on their own. Hence all the lobotomy victims talking about Cape-Gate she'd said. That's why we have the end of the world is nigh club developing things to 'take the big guy down' she'd added. As usual she'd gotten quite passionate about her point of view. But there had been merit in what she was saying.

Lois had made him think about the decisions he'd made.

His cell-phone rang, "How'd it go?"

"Next time I see you, you may need to run," Because his friend had agreed there was merit in Lois' point of view when he brought the subject up with him. But then he'd always been teetering on the brink of going public as far as some of the others were concerned.

Oliver laughed, "That bad?"

"You have no idea."

"Just as well you have a dual personality."

Clark held the phone away from his ear to read the number on the screen. Then he did a quick scan around him and above and below before setting the phone back to his ear, "I don't see how anyone could do this without one. Not if they want a life."

"Preaching to the choir my friend…"

Clark changed the subject, "Anything new?"

"Our mutual underwater friend is aware of Shock Wave now – he says to tell you thanks for the heads up, _man_. Naturally my sonically charged other half maintains she can take it on and win…"

"We need to try and find out what the Army and the Air Force are developing."

"On it," There was a brief pause then; "And we've been trying to piece together more of the genetics trail to understand the building blocks; no pun intended. Was there anything in your significant other's notes?"

"She's not my significant other."

"O-okay then…"

Clark shook his head as he sat down on the corner of his bed. He knew from Oliver's tone that he wasn't making an issue of it but Clark didn't want to discuss Lois with him; he didn't want to discuss her with anyone.

"Is there something specific I should be looking for?"

A shuffling of papers indicated Oliver was working as he spoke, "Belle Rive is the most common link. We've been putting together a list of everyone who spent any time there and tracking where they are now. The hope is we'll trip over a geneticist who has worked with all of them."

"Leave it with me."

"We'll keep you updated."

"Thanks," He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and stretched out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"If you get an action figure you know the rest of the team will want one of their own."

"I'm hanging up now."

Deep chuckling sounded down the line as he ended the call. There was going to be months' worth of that kind of thing, wasn't there? Clark was just thankful they hadn't seen some of the slogan's on T-Shirts…

When the phone rang again he didn't check the number, "I'm not getting you an autographed picture if that's what you're calling me back for."

There was a brief silence then; "Of who? Is he cute?"

"Lois?" He sat bolt upright, "What's wrong?"

"You'll never guess where I am," She didn't wait for him to guess, "Our former love nest."

"The Honeymoon Suite? How come?"

A smile sounded in her voice, "It's the management's way of apologizing for any inconvenience suffered during our stay."

"I must have missed that offer Mrs. Schuster…"

"That's what you get for not coming into the office then isn't it?" The whisper of sheets told Clark where she was.

So he pointed out the obvious, "I was the one who never got to sleep in that bed."

"Well this way you've still got something to look forward to," She seemed to realize what she'd said, "When you find the right woman, of course."

"Of course." He smiled as he lay back down.

"So – you tell me about your day I'll tell you about mine…"

It was quite possibly the most surreal phone call he'd ever had with Lois, but for the guts of an hour they talked about what they'd done on their first full day apart; Clark giving her the edited version and Lois making him laugh with her perspective on Supermania. But the fact she neglected to tell him anything about her conversation with Superman left him torn again. Part of him was glad she didn't. It had been bad enough being there to watch the way she'd been with him never mind having to hear her cover it up.

Eventually she yawned, her voice husky with drowsiness, and Clark shook his head against the pillow, "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Smallville."

Clark remained silent.

"Good night, Smallville."

He fought back a chuckle of laughter.

"Hey! John Boy – good ni-ight…"

The laughter echoed in his voice, "Night, Lois."

When she hung up he set his phone on the nightstand and continued to smile into the darkness. He wasn't tired but he didn't feel like turning on a light. For the moment he was happy to just lie there, surrounded by silence while quietly pleased she'd called to talk. It was something she couldn't do with _**him**_. And as messed up as it was Clark was beginning to feel like he was in a competition with his alter ego for her attention. Pathetic, yes - and yes there was an obvious solution to it. But he still remembered what she'd said when she'd broken up with Oliver.

_'Can you imagine what it would be like to look into somebody's eyes and know that their destiny is so much greater than yours? That you will never compete. You will always be left behind…'_

He frowned at memory. Judging by her reaction to Superman it would seem her opinion had changed some. But what if it hadn't?

Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths, slowing his heart rate and clearing his mind. It took longer than usual, Lois' face appearing in the kaleidoscope of colors he used for focus as he allowed himself to slip into the Kryptonian meditative state of Torquasm-Rao. It was the closest he'd gotten to sleep after he started his training; his father's schedule bombarding his mind with so much information that the ritual of meditation had been necessary to rest his aching head. Even the colors he focused on came from that time – they were the colors that had circled around him as he was held in the state of suspended animation that allowed the holographic memory bank containing all of Jor-El's teachings on Krypton's culture and history to play at a speed that gave him a millennia worth of information in mere years.

He'd had so much to learn. Had understood so little of the responsibilities that rested on his shoulders while he denied his birthright and tried to live a normal earth life. It was only when he accepted that that he realized why Jor-El had pushed so hard and interfered so much; he'd been frustrated at his son - with due cause - not that some of his methods of retribution hadn't been extreme in Clark's opinion. That was the thing with having a Scientist for a father, he'd planned everything logically and clinically – without considering the emotions his son might feel having been raised on earth…

The frustrating thing from Clark's point of view was he _should have known_. Hints of it had been scattered throughout his teachings. And albeit from different directions, they'd had remarkably similar hopes when it came to what he could do to help the people he cared so much about;

_'They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way…'_

He could hear the words as he drifted weightlessly through the colors in his mind. And then they began to mix with words said in Lois' voice; _'This city needs you. They need hope – someone to believe in.'_

_'Do you need that too Lois?'_ His own voice asked…

_'Everyone needs that.'_

Faces of some of the people he had saved floated by; pebbles dropped into an ocean. Baby steps Lois had told him. One life saved was always better than one life lost Clark tried to tell himself. But was it enough? Would it ever be enough?

Jor-El's voice sounded again; _'For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son…'_

_'This is your destiny, son. You are going to touch the lives of so many people. Not just as a man, but as a symbol.' _The sound of his earth father's voice made Clark's heart ache with the familiar pain of loss, even after so long…

But what of he couldn't do enough? He could see all those people looking up at him and cheering the way they had that morning and he felt the overwhelming weight of their hope pressing in on him. What if he let them down?

And then Lois' voice entered his mind again; _'I guess when you look evil in the face you have to believe there's good out there somewhere. Because if there's not…'_

The colors got brighter, richer and deeper as a renewed sense of determination rose inside him. She believed in him. She'd said he'd set the bar high but she hadn't said it wasn't possible. And if she could go through what she'd gone through and face it again with so much courage… Well then Clark would be a pathetic excuse for a man not to fight to live up to her belief in him, wouldn't he?

Opening his eyes, he sat upright and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He wasn't doing enough. If anything he was doing exactly what he'd done before; limiting his boundaries. If he talked to Lois he knew she would ask him what the hell took him so long in the first place. She would cock a finely arched brow at him and shake her head and say he was lame. And yes he could explain that he had a carefully considered plan of action but knowing her she would debate every part of it with him and come at it from an angle he hadn't considered before. It was one of the things he'd always found the most fascinating about her; _her passion_. She had a fire in her belly that drove her forwards – sometimes recklessly – but whatever she set her mind to she put her heart into. She grabbed life by the throat. She never understood the barriers that held people back even though she had emotional barriers of her own… and when she wanted something - heaven help anything or anyone who got in her way.

Clark had secretly admired that. For a while he'd possibly even been a little jealous of it. But now he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be on the receiving end of it…

Shaking his head at the thought he pushed to his feet. Maybe it was time to step it up. He'd already stepped into the public eye more then he'd planned, he'd shown what he could do in Metropolis faster than he'd allowed time for. He was managing to balance his private life with his alter ego much better than he'd thought he would. It was all good. There was no reason not to throw himself into it the way Lois would have if she'd been him.

Time to go Global...

__

Metropolis Museum – Ten Days Later:

Superman's chiseled features were determined; his upturned gaze staring into the distance as if he'd just heard a cry for help. The heads of the people looking up at him barely came to the top of his dark red boots, but somehow it added to their sense of awe.

The larger than life statue in the new exhibit was surrounded by photos of him in action with illustrated facts and figures about the Man of Steel and enough space to demonstrate optimism at learning even more, especially since he'd cast his net of responsibility over the entire planet.

Moving in from another wing of the museum a young Vietnamese-American tour guide brought in the last group of the day; "And now we have our newest and most popular exhibit…"

The twenty or so people formed a semicircle around the statue. Behind it, inside a glass case, hung a globe of the Earth made of solid steel, suspended by a thin strand of what looked like black wire attached to a crossbeam.

The Guide pointed it out; "As you can see, Superman has graciously donated a strand of his hair to the museum so we can have the fun of seeing how strong he really is… Here we have a thousand pound globe easily suspended by a single hair…"

There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the group and she smiled, "Impressive isn't it? And naturally we're very proud here in Metropolis that he has chosen to make our beautiful city his home base while he saves lives all around the world… You have ten minutes in here ladies and gentlemen and then we move on to our primate exhibit…"

Hours after the sound of footsteps on linoleum had faded and the lights had been dimmed, figures appeared from the shadows. They fanned out, took up positions that formed a semi-circle similar to the one the tour group had taken. And then one of them stepped closer and angled his head; his gaze sliding over the statue.

False gods. Had the world learned nothing?

He nodded at one of the others and the man stepped forwards, lifting his hands out in front of his body. The glass case began to shake, the globe inside it rocking with the vibration. Then the glass shattered and alarms went off.

Two more figures stepped forwards; one lifting the globe up high as if it weighed as much as a feather, the second stretching a finger out and unraveling the knots in the strand of hair without touching it.

Guards rushed in from both entrances with their weapons drawn; "Stop right-"

The first pair of guards dropped as a bolt of electricity hit them. The others faltered, turned around - and found a hand on each of their shoulders. Immediately their legs gave out beneath them and they dropped to the ground; their eyes moving frantically as they realized they were paralyzed.

Each of the figures in black came back to their master's side as the single strand of hair was set reverently into his palm. Lex smiled a slow smile as he held it up between his thumb and forefinger. Such a small strand. Seemingly insignificant. The first mistake the one he'd been waiting for had made. One he was quite certain he could take advantage of… given time…

It was the building blocks for a body. The finest creation of all Lex suspected. And while they worked on breaking into its individual code he would allow Mister Corbin to step into the fray. It had taken longer than planned to prepare him. But he was ready. It was time.

Soon Lex Luthor would know if the one he had waited for was a fitting adversary for him. His smile grew, a delicious sense of anticipation burning in his veins. It felt good. All things inevitably came to he who waited. When he was done with the false god he would reclaim his pet and his pet would lead him to immortality…

And then. Then he would step back into the light.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**.

__

Wayne Manor – Gotham City:

"I believe the point has been made."

"The hell it has. We're dealing with a pathological lunatic who's been messing with DNA coding for decades and Super-brain here thought it would be a good idea to hand him something new to play with? I'm nowhere near done!"

"It's unnecessary; the mistake has already been made. And we're all aware of his aptitude for self-recrimination."

"With due cause on this occasion, don't you think? Do you have any idea what Luthor could achieve with an army of soldiers that can do what he can do?" He pointed in Clark's direction then dropped his arm, "We may as well gift wrap the world and hand it over!"

Chloe stepped between them, "Oliver – you need to count to ten. Bruce," Her expression softened, "Give him a minute. Not everyone has the rigid control over their emotions you do."

She reached out and squeezed his arm. And when the men parted and went to opposite ends of the large room she turned and walked to where Clark was stood in front of the huge fireplace. Her voice lowered, "They won't be able to extract a strand of DNA from it, will they?"

Clark unlocked his clenched jaw enough to speak, "Not without Kryptonite."

There was a snort of sarcastic laughter from Oliver's end of the room, "Oh well – panic over then. Cos where in hell would he find any of _that_? Not like he's been refining it or anything. We can all breathe easy."

"_Oliver!_" Chloe's voice was steely but soft at the same time, "Enough. You can't agree one minute that it's a good idea for him to build trust with the public and then crucify him the next for making a mistake while he was trying to do just that."

"Yes he can," Clark stated calmly. Anything Oliver said he deserved. They should all be yelling at him. The thought of Luthor building an army of soldiers with all of his abilities was too much of a nightmare to even contemplate.

What had he been thinking? But that was it, wasn't it? He hadn't been thinking. He'd been so gung-ho on the subject of taking what he could do to the 'next level' he hadn't stopped to consider each and every decision he made with the necessary amount of care and caution. And that had been a mistake. H-u-g-e as Lois would say. He couldn't afford to make mistakes - heaven knew he'd made enough of them during his formative years. Yes, he'd been naïve back then, but he couldn't use that excuse anymore.

When he chose to do what he did he took on a great responsibility. He did it willingly, did it because he could - because the abilities he had were gifts and not the curse he'd once thought they were… He knew all that. As surely as he knew the buck stopped with him;

"If he discovers my weakness and uses it to extract the DNA –"

"_If_. And if they have your strength then they'll have your weakness too; we can prepare for that. Can't we?" She said the 'can't we' like it was a given, aiming the words at Oliver with a small frown before she returned her attention to Clark, "It means the League will have to carry a stock of green meteor rock. You okay with that?"

He nodded brusquely. The League was built on a foundation of trust. If anyone on the planet had the power to weaken him he was more comfortable with it being in the hands of his friends than his enemies.

"And what if they don't have his weaknesses?" Oliver stalked across the room, "What if Luthor adds a little something extra to the mix and creates an army with all his strength and _none_ of his vulnerability?"

Clark stood taller, his voice firm, "I'll deal with it."

The determination in his voice made Oliver stop a few steps away from him, his jaw tight as his gaze searched the air while he tried to get his anger under control. Then he took a deep breath and looked his friend in the eye; "What if you can't?"

The question wasn't meant to be confrontational, Clark knew that. It was just part of the role Oliver had taken on. He was their devil's advocate. After all, he'd looked at the bigger picture before many of the rest of them had even got started and he'd been viewing it from every possible angle with every variable permutation in mind ever since. So he wasn't saying that he doubted Clark's abilities; he was simply asking them all to consider every one of those scenarios – no matter how pessimistic – to come up with a solution. And if Superman – technically the strongest being on earth - couldn't deal with a problem, then who could?

It echoed the fear Clark already carried. What if, no matter what he did, it wasn't enough?

Dragging his gaze from Oliver he looked at Bruce where he was sat in a dark leather wing-backed chair; elbows on the arms and long fingers forming a tent in front of his mouth as he watched the scene unfolding before him with an unreadable expression. Where Oliver was passionate in his argument, Bruce was viewing the problem with his usual level of detachment. But then rather than seeking a solution he was already applying his mind to an end-game scenario, wasn't he? It was what _he_ did.

Clark wanted to save every life and would blame himself if he couldn't - Oliver saved as many lives as possible and believed what he did improved the odds - and Bruce? Bruce would _take_ a life if it was necessary to ensure hundreds more would live…

It was a step too far for Clark, and where he parted company with Bruce and his dark alter ego. If he took a human life he would be as guilty as the very people they were trying to protect the planet from. He'd long since resolved if he was going to help people, he was going to do it within the law - he wasn't the kind of vigilante who made and dispensed that kind of justice on his own. That road led to dark places he never wanted to know.

Clark's gaze shifted to Chloe as she studied him with understanding in her eyes. Chloe was the mediator between them all. She'd always been empathetic when it came to how others were feeling, so he knew he didn't have to spare her the truth.

He looked Oliver in the eye; "Then I die trying."

He turned and walked to the open doors leading onto the balcony, ignoring Chloe's voice behind him as he took to the air. There was nothing more to say.

_  
Lois Lane's Apartment – Metropolis:_

"So are you telling me what's wrong or am I putting in another performance of a lifetime and pretending I haven't noticed how bad a mood you've been in lately?" She rested her palms on the floor behind her and leaned back to stretch her spine before cocking her head, crinkling her nose and smiling at him, "Though I think we both know how bad I'm gonna be with that one even if I can summon up the energy to try…"

Clark set the file he'd been reading on the pile to his left. After several hours of debate they'd decided to re-organize her files into new categories; one for government-type conspiracies, one for applications that could have military usage – no matter how fantastic that use might sound - one for social engagements that showed Luthor photographed with people who were now in positions of power, one for scientific anomalies…

Suffice to say; there were a lot of different piles.

And then there were all the varying colors of post-it notes from Lois' previous 'system' Clark had yet to decipher. Frankly he didn't know how she managed to understand it herself - and he had a sneaking suspicion she couldn't make out some of the notes she'd scribbled on some of the files. But then from the state of the handwriting he guessed some of them had been made when she was upset; a thought that didn't help his mood any.

"I'm opting for door number three; leave it alone."

There was a snort of laughter; "Yeah. Like that's gonna happen."

He reached for another file, "Lois you might know everything in here like the back of your hand but I'm still playing catch-up. If I find some of the stuff I'm reading troubling then you're gonna have to allow me the time to deal with it."

"Well, I would. But that's not it. You've been brooding over something for days now and it's getting old…" Her eyes sparkled with mischief, "Not like you can blame it on PMT…"

Ignoring her he lifted each of the clippings in the new file on his lap and read through them. They'd been sat on the floor of her hidden room for hours, picking up where they'd left off the weekend before. It was frustrating they had to do it at Lois' speed but it wasn't like he could do it at Superman's. Not without the Lois Lane equivalent of the Grand Jury.

As always when there was silence, Lois felt the need to fill it; "So in this new supposedly grown-up version of our friendship I'm s'posed to tell you everything but you still get to brood in silence – that how you see this working out? Cos if you do…"

He kept reading.

So Lois lifted a file, opened it, closed it and stretched to one side to reach one of the furthest piles. And made Clark look at her from over the rim of his glasses; "You didn't read that."

She shrugged her shoulders as she reached for a new one, "I know what's in it."

When he frowned she glanced up at him, then down at the file on his lap, "Can tell you what's in that one too," She jerked her head to the side, "Second pile on your right; Incarcerated Felons who showed abnormal abilities…"

Not surprisingly she was right, but what she didn't know was he'd been looking for a Belle Reve link. He'd been doing it all along. Ever since he'd suggested they start working on the files between stories. And that was another small part of his mood – he hated being so underhanded with her. If he was able to tell her everything he knew they'd be able to search for clues a lot faster. Instead to protect not only his own secret but the secrets of others, he was playing poker with her. And as she'd already pointed out; his poker face sucked.

Setting the file on the pile she'd indicated he reached for another. But even though Lois did the same with three to every one of his for the following ten minutes, he could still feel her studying him.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking of going to the kitchen to get a knife."

"To do what?" He reached for another file.

"Cut the atmosphere in this room…"

"Lois-"

"Right," She pushed to her feet and bent at the waist to lift the file off his lap and set it on its designated pile. Then she grabbed hold of his hands and tugged, "Time for a change of scenery. And lunch. I'm pretty sure I can manage a ham sandwich without killing us both."

Lifting his chin brought him an eye filling view down the front of her v-necked top. He frowned; gaze rising sharply to discover an arched brow and a glint of amusement in her eyes. She bit back a smile and leaned back to tug harder, "_Up_."

The second he was on his feet she let go of his hands, turned, and headed into the hall. Clark automatically fell into step behind her, somehow unable to drag his disobedient gaze from the gentle sway of her jean clad hips; as if by not calling him on where he'd accidentally looked, she'd silently invited him to go right ahead and check her out to his heart's content…

"Here," She turned and thrust a long pole with a hook on it at him, lifting her chin, "We'll eat outside."

"On the roof?" Clark looked up; remembering to play dumb. Because _Clark_ wasn't supposed to know there was a garden up there, was he?

"Best way to combat a fear of heights is head on. Consider it therapy." She patted his back and dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "Just don't get too close to the edge…"

Clark shook his head as she moved into the kitchen. If he had a dime for the number of times he wanted to show her the real Clark Kent he'd be a rich guy. Doing it as Superman didn't count. He tossed the pole a little higher and caught it, his gaze raising again as he thought about the first time he'd set foot in the rooftop garden as his other self. She'd looked at him like he was something magical; like she was hypnotized by him. And if she had any idea of how few people had ever saw what he could do as magical instead of frightening then she would understand how precious it was to him. In fact, as he pulled down the folding steps, he realized that every time he had shown her what he could do she had made him feel proud of his abilities rather than ashamed or wary or fearful.  
Theirs was a complex history. A somewhat one-sided one, but Clark could remember every single moment she couldn't. The awe in her eyes when he'd tossed pylons to one side as if they weighed nothing; she'd said she couldn't call him Smallville anymore that time. Clark smiled. Not that he would ever admit it but he liked the nick-name. She was the only one who called him it, which kinda made it something that was theirs too…

When she'd thought he was the Green Arrow the time he'd come up with a plan to put her off Oliver's scent she'd been impressed then too. By the fact he'd super-sped away as much as the fact he could apparently kiss better than Oliver. Clark almost chuckled aloud at the ridiculousness of having been pleased about that as he locked the steps into place and leaned the pole against the wall.

"You want me to take anything up?"

"Juice and glasses?"

"Okay," He opened a cupboard door for glasses and the fridge for juice, smiling at how they moved around each other in the small kitchen as if they'd been doing it for years. It was like a choreographed dance. He reached an arm up for the cupboard door; she ducked under it. He turned for the fridge; she circled around him in one fluent step. He opened the refrigerator door; she reached inside for mayo and ham before he closed it again…

Clark had watched his parents doing a similar dance hundreds of times over the years. And he'd never appreciated how much it demonstrated their ease with each other. But then they'd had decades to learn the moves; Lois and Clark hadn't had all that long. And it wasn't so long ago they'd have been bumping into each other every five seconds and Lois would have turned on him in frustration and laid into him with sarcastic words about personal space.

He casually handed her a chopping board on his way back to the steps and she glanced sideways at him, frowned at it for a second and then smiled wryly as she accepted it. Maybe he wasn't the only one noticing the changes?

When she made it to the roof with a plate loaded with wedge-like sandwiches he smiled and looked around him, "It's beautiful up here."

"Yup," Lois avoided looking at him but she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. Good ole country boy like him was bound to appreciate the splash of green in the middle of the city wasn't he?

"Was it here when you got the apartment?"

"Like someone would walk away from this. I plan on leaving in a box myself. And even then I'll go kicking and screaming."

"_You_ did this?!"

The look of disbelief on his face made her cock a warning brow at him as she set the plate on the circular table, "Now I'm incapable of watering a plant? Jus cos you grew up with a hoe permanently in one hand doesn't mean you hold the franchise for putting seeds in dirt Smallville. It's not rocket science."

He looked around him again as if he still couldn't believe she was capable of doing it on her own without paying someone. Well tough. She loved her garden; it was something beautiful she'd created from nothing with her own two hands. By starting with ugly bare concrete she'd focused her mind, given herself a place to breathe again. And even now, when she sat at her usual chair by the table and looked at it, she could allow herself to relax and just 'be'. Pleasure in the simple things had never been the young Lois' way. But the more mature Lois had been shown how precious and fragile life could be. Sometimes pleasure in the simple things was all there was. It was a security blanket she supposed.

But if he made so much as one joke about what she'd jokingly dubbed her 'sanctuary of solitude' she'd never be able to forgive him – even if he had no way of knowing how a big deal it was for him to be standing where he was. It had been a spur-of-the-moment decision to let him see it; one she didn't want to have to regret.

She folded her arms and waited.

"How long did it take?"

Alright, she pursed her lips, wasn't expecting that one. "Two years."

When his eyes narrowed in thought she felt the need to add more with a shrug of her shoulders, "Few hours in the evenings, some weekends. You know what it's like to find time now you've been at The Planet a few months…"

Turning ninety degrees so that she was given a view of his strong profile, Clark tilted his head back and looked up at the sky, "Why?"

Lois was too distracted by the pose he'd struck to answer straight away, a shiver of something running up her spine. What was that? It wasn't her usual 'something's wrong' shiver. It wasn't her 'impending doom' shiver. It was almost… and she could have laughed out loud at the very idea… a shiver of awareness…

But it couldn't be that so she searched her mind for what it was. And for the hundredth time since it happened immediately found herself remembering the kiss in the honeymoon suite. She had no idea why it was she was so obsessed by that kiss. Okay – admittedly - the mature version of Clark Kent was vaguely sexy; she was big enough to admit that. Silently. Any reporter worth her salt was capable of sticking to the facts, so factually speaking; he fitted into the traditional tall, dark and handsome category without any great difficulty. Like she'd told him – she wasn't blind. Add that to the information she now had on his expertise in the area of kissing and she was bound to have a natural female curiosity about… _other stuff_ he might be good at…

But that wasn't it either. So what the hell _was it_?

Shaking her head to make her brain work she asked, "Why what?"

He dropped his chin and turned his head to look at her and she felt the shiver again; goose-bumps breaking out on her forearms as he asked in a deep, rumbling voice; "Why did you make it?"

"Therapy."

He nodded his head as if he'd already known the answer, his gaze lifting skywards again. And Lois could feel the answer to what it was niggling her about that move hovering on the edge of her brain like the memory of a dream after waking up; taunting her. Damn it. _What was it_?

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Turning again, he took the two long strides required to get to the table. Where he reached out, lifted a sandwich and examined it, before smiling at her with light sparkling in the blue of his eyes, "For making lunch…"

Lois smiled back at him. _Liar_. But she didn't call him on it; she hadn't been calling him on a lot of things of late. And anyway, she knew what it was for. He knew, didn't he? He knew how big a deal it was for her to bring him up there. And he was letting her off the hook by not saying it out loud. She loved that he'd done that. Should thank him for it in return. But she didn't. Instead she waited until he pulled up a chair and sat down. And then she pushed on the other subject that had been fascinating her of late,

"You could thank me by telling me what's been bugging you."

The thick sandwich froze halfway to his mouth. Then, to her annoyance, he went right ahead and took a bite; filling one side of his cheek as he chewed.

"Okay then," She lifted a sandwich and turned it around in her hands to find a side narrow enough not to hurt her jaw when she bit into it, "I'll just ask every half hour from here on in until you go crazy and yell it at me in the middle of an argument. That usually works."

From her peripheral vision she saw his wide chest rise and fall beneath his white T-Shirt. Then he swallowed and glared at her from the corner of his eye, "Still got that pit bull/pant leg quality to your personality, don't you?"

"Mmm-hmm," She took a small bite and smirked gleefully at him as she chewed.

"Wasn't meant as a compliment…"

She spoke with the food still in her mouth, "Is for a reporter Smallville."

Ridiculously thick lashes brushed against his skin a couple of times while he considered her, "Sometimes I just have to work things through in my head before I can talk about them."

"Crap. You _like_ wallowing."

"No I don't," He frowned, "Who the hell _does_?"

Shrugging her shoulders again she focused her attention on turning her sandwich for a second bite, "In my experience? Just cute guys from Kansas who think it adds to their feeble attempts at seeming mysterious…"

There was a very noticeable silence that drew her gaze back to his face, where a stunned expression was warring with amusement. She scowled at him, "What?"

"Cute?"

"I didn't say that." Well, not on purpose she hadn't…

"It's okay. I'm fine with you thinking I'm cute."

Well she sure as hell wasn't! She scowled harder, "I don't."

Very visibly having to control his smile, Clark leaned back in his seat and nodded, "And now I'm definitely not telling you what's bugging me. That way I get to be cute _and _mysterious…"

"That's not what I –" She fought the need to throw her sandwich at him, anger bubbling in her chest as she felt heat rising on her neck, "Don't edit my copy outside the office Kent."

"You know," He sighed dramatically and let loose a killer smile, "Suddenly I'm in a much better mood."

Lois growled; literally growled under her breath.

And Clark had the gall to chuckle, looking at her from the corner of his sparkling eyes. Damn him. He was gloating wasn't he? She'd just made a serious mistake and now he was damn well gloating! And she couldn't even use the 'kick his ass' threat because he'd already called her on that one and won. What the hell happened to their relationship? Lois felt distinctly like he was… heaven help her… _winning_…

Winning what though? Just because he could read her better than anyone ever had – get under her skin and bug her more than anyone ever had – get her to trust him more than she normally trusted anyone – get her to need him around when she hadn't needed anyone in a long, long time…

Make her laugh by lifting his eyebrows ridiculously at her…

With a shake of her head she twisted her arm and checked her wristwatch; "Twenty-three minutes till I ask you again."

"_Cute_." He pursed his full mouth and inhaled deeply through his nose, "And _mysterious_…"

She watched him take another bite of his sandwich. But instead of continuing the debate she did the same thing. And they sat like that for a good ten minutes; eating and looking out over the garden – Clark pouring them tall glasses of cold juice and silently handing her one. It was nice. To her complete astonishment she realized it was better than nice. She almost felt…

_Happy_.

_  
Metropolis – Two Days Later:_

A tyre blew out. The driver tried to keep control as the school bus leaned precariously to one side, and then, with a screeching of brakes, a truck hit it – tipping the scales and toppling it over onto its side. There were sparks, glass cracked, and as the bus groaned to a halt children screamed and cried. The driver staggered to his feet,

"Everybody stay calm. It's gonna be okay," He pointed to an older boy, "Sam! See if you can open the emergency door!"

The boy pulled on the lever above his head but try as he might the door refused to open. So he stuck his head out through a broken window, his eyes widening when he saw where they were, "Mister Yang! There's a train coming! We're on the tracks!"

The screaming got louder when something else slammed into the bus…

Then all of a sudden it was sliding over the tarmac; metal screeching and the frame of the bus groaning again as it made its way over the intersection.

On either side of the tracks cars had stopped, people getting out to watch as a stranger – his back against the bus - pushed it out of harms way just as the train sped by in a blur of color and light; passengers crowded at the windows to see what was happening. The stranger then moved to the row of windows along the top of the bus, using his bare hands to prize back the metal and make space for the children to get out;

"Careful now," Said a confident voice, "The edges are sharp. Don't cut yourself."

Last one out, the driver squinted in the sun as he looked at the dark silhouette of their rescuer, "Thank you, Superm-"

The word faded as he moved out of the light and realized who he was looking at; "I'm sorry. I thought you were –"

The man smiled; "Don't worry. It happens all the time."

Meanwhile, inside the City Hall press room, the Deputy Mayor was behind a podium fielding questions from reporters; "...has no official stand at this time but I'll have an answer for you next week. The last three questions will be Ms Parks, Mr. Kent and Mr. Knox from the Globe…"

Knox raised his voice to be heard, "With increased activities by Superman, does this administration endorse these unsanctioned actions and if it doesn't, how does it plan to police them?"

Across town there was a sudden short in the Monorail's magnet track; sparks showering outwards. In the cockpit of an approaching train gauges began flashing as the driver tried to regain control. He clicked his radio on, his voice threaded with fear; "Attention base fourteen! MMT six eight nine zero is runaway! Repeat: MMT six eight nine zero is _runaway_!"

The monorail barreled through its switch-off point.

"The Mayor..."

In City Hall Clark's attention started to drift. While the Deputy Mayor's voice continued in a practiced drone in the background he turned his head and began to focus his hearing on other things. At first there was the chaos of hundreds of voices having hundreds of conversations, background traffic noise, radio and TV transmissions, the barking of dogs and the beating of millions of hearts…

One by one he singled out the sounds until he could hear voices one at a time;

"I had the Szechwan Chicken and Garlic Sauce..."

"...how could you do that do me? You know how much I care about you..."

"...this behavior cannot be tolerated..."

"...has managed to synthesize and patent some new mineral..."

"If you're not doing anything after work I was hoping you might..."

"He's at a press conference at the Mayor's Office…"

"...are a bunch of heathen anyway..."

"...can't be trusted..."

"...don't know what I would do without..."

"...the nine thirty show..."

"...because of the..."

"...so yummy..."

"...hers..."

He narrowed his eyes in concentration until there was one lone voice; "..._emergency vehicles stand by for massive collision victims at Monorail Base fourteen_..."

The Deputy Mayor continued; "...but is appreciated regardless, Mr. Knox. And the next question goes to Mr. Kent from The Daily Planet."

The attention in the room shifted to the empty chair where Clark had been only seconds earlier. Nobody had seen him leave, and no-one was as surprised as Jimmy – who'd been sat next to him, "C.K.?"

But Clark was already making his way around the corner past City Hall staff to where an elevator was being repaired; the doors wedged open. Glancing briefly at the two repairmen he moved into the elevator in a blur that displaced the air and made the men look around them while Clark dropped down into the darkened shaft.

Freefalling - his body a perfectly rigid form as his tie fluttered up above his head and his hair was tossed in the breeze - he plummeted several floors. For a microsecond he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of controlled flight then his hands lifted to the edges of his buttoned shirt and tore them apart to reveal the red and yellow shield while the thought occurred to him that he really should get around to finding a way of going through less shirts…

In the lobby the open elevator doors were marked off with 'OUT OF ORDER' signs.  
Superman flew out of the shaft and through the lobby, turning onto his side as someone entered the building and left enough of a gap in the doors for him to fit through before banking upwards.

By the time he got to the scene a second Monorail, unaware the first was a runaway, hadn't switched tracks and now they were headed directly for each other. From overhead Superman swerved into view and caught up with the runaway while inside, wide-eyed passengers looked up and pointed at him. He flew in front of it, placed himself against the front car and pushed in an attempt to slow it down.

Worryingly it had little effect.

Through the window the driver yelled encouragement, "Come on, Superman! You can do it!"

Turning, he pushed harder – his telescopic vision zooming in on the other Monorail, still miles away but closing; fast. There wasn't much time, not at this speed. And already the other driver was on the radio;

"What the –" He threw a series of switches, passengers tossed about as the monorail screamed to a halt.

Superman's face was tightened and strained; the frame of the monorail behind him caving in to form a cocoon around him as he set his feet on the rails and pushed back even harder. Gritting his teeth as a determined groan rose up from his chest he focused on the stationary monorail in front of him as it loomed closer and closer.

Then the deafening noise stopped and barring the sound of his harsh breathing - it was silent – with a scant two feet left between trains…

A voice above his head said; "Wait till my wife hears this one."

Superman barely heard him as he staggered upright, his forehead creased into a deep frown as he looked at the cocoon of metal behind him. Too close. It had been harder than usual. And for a moment he'd thought he wasn't going to be able to do it…

What happened?

Relieved passengers looked through the windows, jostling for space as they tried to see what was going on. But it was the people at the back of the train who looked the most stunned – because they could see the man holding onto the back end of the monorail. They'd been watching as he pulled back on it and brought it to a halt.

Letting go, he stepped out onto the platform they'd ended up beside; looking tired and worn. At the opposite end of the platform Superman staggered away from the train on unsteady legs. He lifted his chin and looked the stranger in the eye. When the stranger didn't acknowledge him he started towards him, every muscle in his body aching with each step. Something wasn't right. But before he could look for answers the train doors opened and people flooded out; surrounding them both with a plethora of shaken hands and pats on the back.

The next time he looked the stranger was talking to a news crew.

__

Daily Planet Bullpen – Next Morning:

Above Clark's head the TV news reports were focusing on the man they were calling 'Metallo' – probably as close as they could get to Man Of Steel Mk.2 Lois supposed. Jimmy appeared in the middle of their desks as Lois looked at Clark for what felt like the hundredth time since he'd got into the office that morning. She really needed to stop doing it; wasn't as if she didn't already know what he looked like…

"Did you see this guy on the news? Man, is he something or what?" Jimmy wandered around to Lois' side of the desk so he could see better, glancing briefly at her screen to point out; "There's a 'k' in panicked."

Lois smacked his hand away when he pointed a finger at it.

Interviews taken from witnesses to the day's events continued to play on the screen;

"_Then the bus flipped over and we all fell and the train was coming but a man pushed us out the way and he was big and strong and he pushed us off the tracks._"

They switched from the schoolgirl to a burly cop; "_I don't know where he came from but he grabbed that guy and tossed him through the window into traffic like he was nothing. He made him apologize to my partner but I don't know – if it'd been me I might have let the guy get hit by that truck…_"

A Monorail driver's voice said, "_I've seen Superman in action but he looked different today. Like he wasn't all there_…"

"_Metallo_…" Said the female reporter's voice, "_Who is he? What is he? Where did he come from? In the past twenty-four hours, he's been responsible for six different rescues and stopping three crimes in progress. With rumors of Superman's abilities waning - could his timing be any better?_"

Below the screen Lois noticed Clark rub the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He frowned, ran his fingers back through his hair – and then with a harsher frown he lifted both hands and sneezed into them; looking confused that it had happened.

Lois smiled indulgently when he glanced up at her, instinctively reaching out to hand him a box of tissues off the corner of her desk.

Clark stretched an arm towards it; "Thanks."

Before his fingers closed around it she pulled it out of his reach; brows lowering as she studied him, "Hang on a minute. What was that?"

Jimmy looked amused, "He sneezed."

Angling her head she continued studying him, "Are you sick, Smallville?"

"A little under the weather, that's all," He avoided her gaze, "Probably something going around."

"In June?"

She waggled the box at him and allowed him to take it; "I can't remember the last time you were sick. It was years ago, wasn't it? And you were a lousy patient if I remember right…"

"Don't worry Lois – you don't have to blow the cobwebs off your famous bedside manner. Once this article is done I'll go home and sleep it off."

Onscreen the lady reporter continued with; "_Here to address the issue of Superman's abilities and limitations is Star-Labs' Chief Science expert, Nobel Prize winner Professor Emil Hamilton…Professor, how accurate are the reports of an injured Superman?_"

"_Since Superman's potential and the origin of his abilities are unknown to us, there's no way to tell what extent he's suffering, if in fact he's suffering at all_."

"_But you'll agree that Superman isn't the Man Of Steel he was last month…_"

Lois looked back up at the screen again as the middle aged man continued, "_I wouldn't say that Miss Chen; no. If there has been any diminishment in his strength then only Superman knows the duration of time it took for his powers to deteriorate and to what extent. I can only imagine the effect having such power only to suddenly have it dissipate would have on him_..."

Lois silently filled in the gaps. It would be hell; had to be. How could someone possibly cope without the abilities that allowed him to do what he did? Wherever he was he had to be feeling vulnerable… alone… frustrated…

Her heart ached at the very idea. Where was he?

"I'm sure he's fine," Clark said dryly, reading her mind the way he'd gotten so good at.

"Something's not right," She answered in a low voice, "I can feel it."

Her gaze locked with his across the desks again, the weird shiver she'd felt at the weekend trembling up her spine. It was really starting to get to her.

"What?"

Her eyes narrowed, but then the reporter's voice sounded from the screen; "_Wait. Hold on. We have a report Metallo just stopped a jewelry store robbery in the downtown district. We have a camera crew there now. Let's see if we can go live_…"

As Clark pushed back his chair and walked to Lois' side of the desks a window appeared on the screen with a scene of overturned cars; several on fire. Clark frowned – hard. Why hadn't he heard anything? He should have been there.

"_Folks, I'm not sure what we're looking at here_." The woman's voice sounded over the footage; "_There appears to be some fire and property damage… And… wait_…"

The jerky hand held camera panned around to catch sight of Metallo hoisting a thug in each of his hands into the air and then into the back of a Police van.

"_Yes! There he is – it's Metallo!_"

The camera bobbed up and down as the crew ran closer, a man's voice sounding from behind it; "_Metallo - wait!_"

He turned around.

"_Can we have a few words?_"

The man smiled, "_Sure_."

"_Your abilities obviously dwarf the rest of us. Can you tell us how you became Metallo?_"

"_I wish I could but most of it's a blur to me. I remember being in a car accident and rescued by someone on the outskirts of the city. I was almost dead and this man, a scientist, saved my life. Unfortunately the scientist died soon after so there is a lot that's unexplained even to me. I'm not sure what he did to me but I'm just glad to be alive. I feel better now than I ever have_." Despite his intimidating size and almost threatening appearance, he was very articulate and well-mannered. And Clark couldn't help but notice his ease with the cameras and being interviewed.

Two things Superman still had a lot to learn about.

"_The talk of the town is that if you hadn't assisted Superman with the monorail, hundreds could have died – possibly even Superman himself. Do you believe Superman is weakening?_"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "_Stopping that train wasn't easy. I know. Maybe there are some jobs that require more than Superman_."

"_Is that your way of saying you plan on replacing Metropolis' current Superhero?_"

"_Definitely not_," He smiled, "_Superman is as much a hero to me as he is everyone in Metropolis, if not the world. Look - Metropolis is a big town. There are approximately thirteen million people here and I think there's more than enough to occupy us both. He's a busy guy after all – what with everything he's taken on around the globe of late… I'm just here to lend a helping hand_…"

There was what sounded distinctly like forced laughter from the man behind the camera then; "_And maybe by freeing up some of his responsibilities here you're allowing him to do more for the rest of the world?_"

He inclined his head, "_Maybe. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to make sure these guys get taken off to jail_…"

"Bull."

Clark ignored Lois' reaction, "He's saving lives."

"Out of the goodness of his heart?" She swung round in her chair to look up at him, "I'm not buying it."

Folding his arms across his chest Clark looked her straight in the eye, "Not Greek god enough for you?"

Lois mirrored his stance, "I'm gonna let that one slide Grumpy McSneezypants, cos I know what a charmer you are when dosed with a bubonic case of the common cold. But I'm telling you - there's something not right about this guy."

"We should put in a 911 call based on female intuition then, shouldn't we?"

For a second she looked stunned, but before he could back down the fire sparked in her eyes; "_What_ is your _problem_?"

Clark shook his head, almost groaning aloud at the pounding inside his skull. He'd never been so tired. All evening and for most of the night he'd been engaged in some kind of weird competition with Metropolis' new champion. It seemed like every time he got to the scene of a problem Metallo was there a split second before him. And on the few occasions he'd gotten to something alone it had taken ten times the effort it had ever taken before. There were no words to express how frustrated he felt. But taking it out on Lois was unfair.

"I'm going home." He stepped back round to his side of the desks and sent his copy to her email address, listening for the musical note that said her computer had got it, "Add what you want to that."

The elevator doors were sliding shut when she squeezed through them, "Okay, I've used up a years worth of patience already, what's going on?"

"Lois I don't feel -"

She waved a forefinger in warning, "Nuh-uh. Don't bother. You were in a mood long before you got the sniffles."

Actually, in fairness, he'd been in a much better mood since spending time with her at the weekend. It was only in the last eighteen hours everything had started to go wrong. His life had always been that way; pockets of light surrounded by dark clouds. But while he'd been with her it had been easier to shut out the rest of the world. In fact if it hadn't been for the files they were going through he might have allowed himself the rare luxury of forgetting everything else and living in the moment. With Lois he could be Clark Kent in a way he couldn't with the majority of people and yet he was still aware of the many lies that lay between them. It made spending time together bitter sweet. And it was getting to him.

Leaning her shoulder against a wall she folded her arms and studied him with hooded eyes, "Having given the subject a great deal of thought I can track it back to the report we did on the museum break-in."

Gaze rising to will the numbers above the door to light up faster, Clark shook his head. She just never quit. And she'd been studying him entirely too much of late. Oh she might have told herself he hadn't noticed but he had. When she looked at him he could feel her gaze everywhere it rested – as if she was physically touching him. And it was driving him crazy; especially now he knew what it felt like to kiss her.

"The museum break in we both agreed could have repercussions; _that_ museum break-in?"

"_That's _what's bothering you?" She looked positively stunned by the confirmation, "So what then? You're concerned for the big guy or you're mad at him for donating a strand of hair to begin with. I thought we'd already had this discussion…"

They had, at length, on the way back from the museum and while they typed up their copy. And for some reason they'd ended up on different sides of the fence than usual – Clark the pessimist and Lois the optimist. But they hadn't discussed the bigger issue.

Clark couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, "He just can't do any wrong in your eyes, can he? New hero appears in town and he's immediately evil incarnate but the guy in the red cape loses a strand of hair that could give someone like you-know-who a strand of DNA to build a clone army from and he's still the golden boy? Don't you think you're letting your hormones cloud your judgment?"

Her eyes sparkled dangerously, "You have a real problem with him, don't you? Just once would it kill you to see what everyone else sees in him?"

"_Everyone else_?" Clark laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, 'cos there aren't plenty of people out there dissecting what he does every single second of every day. Stop looking through rose tinted glasses Lois. He's not a damn god! He's fallible. And when he screws up it could have repercussions more far reaching than any mistake anyone else could ever make. And yes – _that bothers me_! It should bother _you_ too."

"What are you – the Superhero hall monitor?" Unfolding her arms she pushed off the wall and cocked her hip so he knew she was gearing up for battle, "You think someone like him would do what he does without thinking everything through? No-one expects him to be infallible and if that's the way people on his planet were then man it must have been boring living there. Give the guy a break already. How was he supposed to know we have a latter day Doctor Frankenstein on the loose; he's been here all of five damn minutes!"

"The guy fights crime and doesn't know about one of the most famous criminals around? Not much good at his job then is he?"

"I think you'll find it's _infamous_. _Famous_ suggests he has groupies and that's just too messed up to even think about," She tossed her hair over one shoulder and glared at him, "As to how good Superman is at his job – that's part of your problem with him, isn't it?"

Clark took a step closer and towered over her, angling his head as he frowned down at her, "Gonna discuss my Superman inferiority complex again are we?

"If we have to."

"I'm all ears," He glanced upwards, "For the next six floors…"

"You resent him."

"Do I now."

"Yes, and not just because he can do things that you can't, but because he can use them to do things on a grander scale than you can," She folded her arms again, "And that gets to you, because if you were able to you'd do exactly what he does. That's why you're so hard on him. You judge him by your own standards."

The reasoning made him stare at her. Where had that come from?

She nodded, as if she understood that he needed it confirmed, "You're a do-gooder Smallville, you always have been. I've yanked your chain about it plenty over the years but you know something? As I've got older I've learnt how rare that is. And how important. What the big guy does is bring more people like you out of hiding. If you'd been there the day he got the key to the city you'd know that. People who thought it was safer to just keep a low profile and let the bad stuff happen around them now have a champion to look up to. Someone who leads by example. And thanks to him those people who hid behind closed doors are starting to step up to be counted. They're saying they won't take it lying down anymore. W.W.S.D. – that's the new tagline these days, hadn't you heard?"

Clark frowned in confusion. He had absolutely no idea what that meant. So he asked; "W.W.S.D.?"

"_What would Superman do_? I've heard parents asking their kids that question when they have some kind of miniature moral dilemma. I've seen it used on the Warrior Angel boards for chrissake and if it's made it to the net its part of everyday language worldwide – trust me." Her voice had started to soften as she examined his eyes and saw she was getting somewhere. And then her hand rose and rested dead center on his chest, "In here. That's where he's strongest. Forget all the other stuff he can do. That's why people love him. He puts his heart into everything he does. So if he did make a mistake with that donation to the museum he sure as hell didn't do it on purpose. And honestly? A flaw or two is only gonna make people love him more. Perfect gets old real fast in the 21st century. We like flaws. They're global equalizers. Fight to overcome them it endears us to him even more. Hell, if he was a recovering alcoholic he'd have legions more fans in a millisecond."

Without over-thinking what he was doing Clark lifted a hand and captured the one against his chest, holding it there while he continued staring at her, "When did you get so wise?"

Lois rolled her eyes upwards as the smile formed on her mouth, "Comes with age they say. And when it comes to flaws - I wrote the book."

"I prefer to think of them as quirks…"

"Me too."

When her smile grew Clark smiled back. Amazing. He'd thought so for a long time but every now and again she would do or say something that would remind him all over again. With interest. And with his thumb absentmindedly brushing back and forth on the soft skin of the back of her hand and her luminous eyes shining up at him the deep seated urge to kiss her again was so strong it was hard to resist.

His gaze dropped as she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips, he felt her body temperature rise, heard the increase in her heart rate…

And then the elevator doors slid open.

Lois gently extricated her hand and took a step backwards, making room for him to walk through the doors. But Clark reached out a hand to hold them open, lowering his voice, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

She smiled at him again, "Forget about it. I lose mine every…what?"

Clark lifted a brow, his mouth twitching, "Three, four minutes…"

"Go home while you're ahead Smallville." She stepped further back into the elevator, "If you're a good boy I'll call you later and we'll talk you-know-who and DNA. I have a theory on that subject."

Just about to release the door, his fingers tightened; smile fading, "What kind of a theory?"

"A nuthouse theory; bit off the wall but I like to think we've worked together long enough now for you not to laugh at it without debating it with me first. It'll wait till later."

Clark faltered.

And Lois' smile grew, her arm lifting so she could shoo him with the back of her hand, "Go on. Get. You're no good to me at half-strength."

He let go of the door and took a step back.

"Smallville?"

"Yeah?"

She gave him a strange look; almost uncertain. And then he got a low; "You don't need to feel inferior. You have just as strong a heart as he does."

The doors slid shut as he stared at her with wide eyes. She had no idea what it meant to him to have her say that. How could she when he hadn't known himself? When had it happened? He wracked his brain for an answer while people milled around him and the world continued to turn under his feet. When had he started to feel something more than friendship for her?

Lifting his chin he used his x-ray vision to watch her in the elevator as she went back to their floor. She was smiling. She shook her head at whatever she was thinking and then took a deep breath, laughed huskily and shook her head again. It made him smile as he pushed his hands into his pockets and continued watching her.

Only when she stepped out of the elevator did he turn to leave, a sense of wonder at how she made him feel making him temporarily forget everything else that was going on. Another pocket of light. It was rapidly reaching the point where he felt like he was living for them. Especially when he could hear voices on the radio still talking about Metallo as he walked down the street;

"_I seen Sooperman in action and I don't believe you guys is writin' his death certificate already and puttin' that Metallo guy on yer shoulders. Sooperman's always been there when it mattered. Maybe the guy didn't get enough sleep or he's got some kinda twenty-five hour bug or somethin'_…"

Clark hoped he was right. It had been difficult enough hiding the force of one sneeze never mind days worth of them like he'd had the one time before. He'd blown the barn door off that time and almost flattened Lois with it miles away while she took her daily run. And he was stronger now. Who knew what damage he could do?

"_I agree with Metallo. There is room in Metropolis for two heroes. I think underestimating Metallo may be a grave mistake. To put so much trust in one person can only be dangerous. At least we know Metallo is human unlike Superman who hides his origin. What do we really know about Superman in the time he's been here?_"

He agreed with the part about there being room for another hero. There could never be enough of them as far as Clark was concerned. And if the guy turned out to be the real deal then he was potential League material. But Lois' instincts couldn't be ignored either. They did need to know more about him. Where had he come from? How could he do the things he did? What were his motives?

The very questions people still asked about Superman. Maybe the 'big guy' should talk to Lois about adding to the information in the public domain? But then having already made one mistake he wasn't keen to make another. And now that he knew how he felt about her he wasn't overly enamored with the idea of giving her more time with the object of her affection. If by some miracle she ever felt something for him beyond friendship it would have to be as Clark - not as Superman. Lessened the chances of a miracle ever happening, which considering everything else was maybe safer for her in the long run, but it didn't stop his heart from wanting it.

Thing was; she was wrong about his heart. It wasn't one of his strengths. It was his second greatest weakness. Always had been, always would be. Clark didn't want to change that. Even if it meant hiding how he felt from Lois.

Because no matter how much his heart may want it, it might be better not to hope for a miracle. After all; if they were meant to be then it would have happened before now. There'd been years for it to happen. Maybe he should just let it be. His heart tightened in his chest in protest.

But he'd learned to control pretty much everything else during his training…

He'd _wanted_ to control those things. Falling for someone as amazing as her; as strong, as determined, as supportive – even when she didn't know she was doing it - didn't feel like a mistake to him. It had been so natural it had begun to happen before he'd even realized what it was.

Now all he had to do was decide what to do about it.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR.**

__

Metropolis - Afternoon:

There was one sure way to feel better, so Superman flew straight up, his hand fisted high above his head as he passed through layer after layer of cloud. Another one, then another; the air becoming thinner and sprinkles of crystalline moisture sparkling against his face and in front of his eyes…

He punched through the earth's protective layer and into space, floating upright, turning towards the yellow sun and closing his eyes as he allowed its rays to penetrate his skin and recharge his body. The headache was gone in a heartbeat. So with a smile he allowed himself to turn, his cloak floating out behind him weightlessly. He settled there, on the edge of space, hovering. It was one of his favorite places to be, the sight too majestic for words.

Head bowing he allowed the silence to envelop him for a brief moment before tuning in to the sound from the planet below; layers of voices, radio chatter, television signals, thunderstorms – the sounds came quickly, overlapping and building to a chorus…

Focusing, he filtered through the chaos. He opened his eyes. And then, with a sonic boom as he broke the ozone layer, he headed for home…

__

Hob's Bay Area – Metropolis:

A small boy held his mother's hand as they left the Bistro flanked by Secret Service men, paparazzi and Tele-journalists. Lois raising her voice to be heard above the mêlée,

"Nice meal Governor?"

"Excellent." She smiled, "This Bistro represents the first major step in the revitalization of Metropolis' historic Hob's Bay."

"Do you think the redevelopment project can change the publics perception of this area as 'Suicide Slum'?"

"If the meal was any indication, I'd say absolutely."

One of the reporters thrust a mike in the child's direction, "How about it, Mikey - what'd you think of the Bistro's food?"

The boy beamed, "It's the bestest p'sghetti I had my whole life!"

There was a chorus of laughter. Then the Governor kissed her son's head and hugged him before turning back to the cameras, "I want the citizens of Metropolis to know that there's no danger in Hob's Bay…"

In complete contradiction of her words the side of a building exploded across the street, raining debris on the crowd as they ducked for cover. Four men poured out of the gap in the wall, gunfire ricocheting off concrete and metal as the Governor covered her son while Lois skipped and jumped through burning rubble, lowering her head and letting out a lady-like grunt when she ran into what felt like a brick wall.

Her chin jerked upwards. Then she exhaled, "Thank God."

Startling blue eyes looked down at her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him, momentarily distracted, and then she remembered the rumors that were circulating about his loss of strength, "We should talk."

"Can it wait?"

"No." A bullet whizzed past her head, making her duck, "_Yes_."

He was gone before she stood tall again; dealing with new explosions and lifting debris out of the way. While he was occupied, a man dressed completely in silver and red - featureless save for the glowing red gun sight covering one eye – appeared out of the still-smoking blast-hole of the original building.

Lois stared at him, and then looked where he was looking.

The Secret Service Men covering the Governor drew their weapons but the masked man took aim with wrist revolvers and shot the guns from their hands. The thugs then cleared a path for their leader; the Governor looking up as he stood over her.

Slowly she rose to her feet, "This city will not bow down to terrorism!"

"Maybe not..." He reached down and grabbed the boy by his collar, lifting him off the ground, "...but you will. Won't you... _mom_?"

A streak of red zipped upwards from the buildings, and then descended at a rapid rate, rocketing into the pavement in front of them and leaving a hole in the ground.

The masked man froze, "What the – "

The street beneath their feet exploded and the same red streak flashed upwards, taking the boy in the blink of an eye. Immediately the gang mobilized, their leader yelling loudly, "Grab the Governor and MOVE!!"

The thugs grabbed the Governor as a van screeched through the debris and came to a halt. So Lois ran through the rubble to get back to them again.

On top of a nearby building, Superman set the boy lightly onto the roof. He opened his eyes, they widened, and then he watched as Superman licked something red from the back of his hand. He smiled down at him, "Spaghetti?"

The boy nodded.

"You okay?"

A grin spread across his face, "Can we do that again?!"

Superman laid a hand on his shoulder, "First I gotta go deal with the bad guys. But if you wait here I promise I'll come back and fly you to your mother, okay?"

It got an enthusiastic nod, then a mischievous, "My mom thinks you're cute."

Superman leaned down to whisper, "That's why I voted for her."

With a wink, he stepped back and took to the air, disappearing out of sight.

Inside the van the Governor was still under the gun. But as one of the thugs revved the engine Superman landed in front of them; hands on his hips and a calm glare aimed their way. It stopped Lois in her tracks, her heart thundering as she watched him in action up close for the first time since he'd rescued her.

"Get out there and deal with him!" Yelled a voice inside the van.

Superman walked towards them as the men jumped from the side door and opened fire on him, bullets bouncing off his chest. Twin beams of heat glowed one of the guns red and in a matter of milliseconds Superman repeated the process with the remaining thugs until they were all disarmed and waving their hands in the air to cool them.

Lois smiled. Some people just never learned, did they?

"Hey - boy scout!"

Superman turned as a single kill shot was fired, Lois' breath catching in her chest. His head jerked back, he paused momentarily. And then oh-so-slowly he brought his head forwards again, his gaze focused on the man still holding the Governor as he turned his face, formed an 'o' with his lips and blew the bullet out; in the direction it came from. It hit the wrist-revolver, throwing the villain's arm back and away from the Governor. Then, in a flash of red, Superman was in front of him, shaking his head and taking a breath before he asked;

"Get lost on your way to Gotham?"

He grabbed the wrist-revolver with one hand and finger-flicked the villain on the forehead with the other - knocking him out. Lois laughed. Well, he didn't look like there was anything wrong with his strength from where she was standing. In fact quite the opposite…

People emerged from the rubble and the surrounding buildings, cheering as the terrorists were collected by the Authorities and leaving Lois to struggle her way through the throng as Superman dusted the Governor off and nodded at her.

"Madam Governor..." He disappeared in a flash and a gust of wind then reappeared holding the boy, "... your most important constituent…"

The Governor hugged first her son, then, to everyone's surprise including his own; Superman.

"Thank you."

Lois managed to elbow her way into a ringside spot as he blushed a little, tousled the boy's hair with a smile and turned away. He glanced down at the wrist-revolver as Lois got to his side.

And while he frowned she studied his profile, "What is it?"

"Serial numbers. Etched into a chip." He shook his head, "Luthorcorps."

Lois couldn't keep the surprise from her voice, "You know about Luthorcorps?"

"I wouldn't be much good at my job if I wasn't aware of who the criminals are, would I Lois?" He continued examining the revolver.

Lois pursed her lips. She was _so_ telling Smallville he'd been wrong about that one. Jerking her chin in the direction of the departing meat-wagon she asked; "You know who that guy was?"

"Deadshot - a little off his usual ground." He leaned down and lifted the revolver, setting it into Lois's hand, "You and your partner might want to follow this up…"

"We will." She smiled at him again, "I take it the reports about your failing abilities were a tad exaggerated then."

He stared at her, the merest hint of a smile flirting with the corners of his mouth, "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yuh-huh. But after the floor-show I've already got my answer."

He inclined his head.

"Score one to the home team."

He lifted a brow in question.

So Lois shrugged a shoulder, "I'd heard there was a new deputy in town…"

"I'm sure Metropolis is glad of anyone who can help."

"Are _you_?"

"The world is a large place Lois."

"And you can't be everywhere at once..." For the first time since she'd met him Lois looked at him from a realistic point of view. The way she'd once had to with ex-boyfriend Oliver Queen when she'd discovered his double-life. And she knew now as she'd known then that it was naive to expect a Superhero to restrict what he could do to one person or one place. Superman could do so much. But if the appearance of Metallo meant he'd be around less…

God she was selfish.

Backing away she lifted the revolver up in front of her body, "I'll chase this up and let you know what I find."

"Unless it's something pressing, you can place it in print. I'll read it."

In other words '_I'm too busy to come every time you call?_' It might not have been meant as a rejection but it felt like one. And unreasonably, it hurt, "Okay. Well, I'll see you around then…"

"Goodbye Lois."

She watched as he disappeared upwards into the sky, her heart heavy in her chest as she said the word beneath her breath; "Bye."

__

Lois Lane's Apartment – Evening:

"Just can't stay away from me, can you Smallville?"

Considering how ridiculously low she'd felt for the remainder of the afternoon it was somewhat surprising she was equally as ridiculously pleased to see Clark sitting on the steps outside her apartment.

He looked up and smiled at her, "Nice day at the office?"

Lois smiled back as she sat down beside him, "Fantastically quiet as it happens. No partner there to bug me or debate my copy." She leaned her forearms on her knees and angled her head so she could study his face, "So you suck at staying home doing nothing, do you?"

"I do." He nudged her shoulder with his upper arm, rocking her a little sideways, "And fantastically quiet my eye. I heard the Hob's Bay report on the radio. Thought I'd check you weren't lying in a pool of blood somewhere."

Lois rolled her eyes, "You have so little faith in my abilities. I'll have you know we have the headline tomorrow."

"_We_?"

"I dug out some of the background stuff you got when you interviewed the Governor last month."

Light danced in his eyes, "That was good of you."

"I thought so," She nodded her head with a serious expression on her face and then had to bite the corner of her lower lip to hold back a mischievous smile as she added, "Does mean you now owe me one. Win, win situation if you ask me."

He glanced down at her feet, "What's in the bag?"

"Wrist revolver," She casually informed him.

Dark brows lifted in question, "Expecting trouble?"

"Nope. Present from the big guy."

"That's romantic."

Ignoring the sarcasm she handed him the bag, "The Gotham gun-for-hire that caused the problem this afternoon had it on him. Has Luthorcorp serial numbers. We get to chase it up."

"Shouldn't the police department have this?" He took the bag from her and opened the top of it to look inside, reaching his free hand down to pick up another bag and placing it on her lap the same way she'd done with him, "I come bearing gifts too. Though mine's less interesting…"

"We'll hand it to the police when we've tracked it down," When she looked into the bag he'd brought she practically purred. How well he knew her, "If you have a sore throat to go with those sniffles you know the chances of me sharing this are slim to non-existent…"

"You can't eat a tub that size on your own."

She pushed to her feet, "Watch me."

At the top of the steps she looked over her shoulder and jerked her head at the door, "Come on. There's an optimum meltage time on Rocky Road. And I'm assuming you're here to talk DNA…"

"Maybe I missed you." He said as he caught up with her in two long strides.

The snort of laughter was echoed in the hallway as she tucked the bag under her elbow and checked her mailbox, "Yeah, right."

When she turned he was holding the next door open for her and she smiled at the sight. It was typical Smallville old school good manners. Yet another thing she would have teased him about back in the day. But it was exactly those small acts of consideration and thoughtfulness she associated with him that made her smile most. He was one of a kind, especially in the big city.

So she linked her arm through his and leaned a little closer to return some patented Lane thoughtfulness in return, "If you're a good boy I'll make you my secret cure for the sniffles…"

Clark smiled down at her, "There's enough alcohol in it to sink a ship, isn't there?"

"Not driving are you?"

"Not driving. But still not letting you get me drunk."

She let go of his arm at the top of the first flight of stairs and considered him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, "I don't think I've _ever_ seen you drunk."

One large hand captured her elbow and steered her up the second flight, his deep voice threaded with amusement, "And it's staying that way."

"Live a little would you Smallville. All work and no play…"

"Yes but between chasing stories and keeping you out of trouble there isn't much time for anything else, is there?"

Lois thrust out her lower lip, "You're no fun."

A dark brow lifted as they approached her door.

And it was enough to make her do the same in return as she dug in her purse for her key, "What's that look for?"

"You don't think I can _have_ fun do you?"

"With the noticeable lack of an available corn festival I think you possibly struggle to redefine your definition of fun. I'm sure I've said that before, haven't I?"

"If you have I don't remember it," Leaning his shoulder against her door jam Clark folded his arms across his wide chest and studied her with glittering eyes, "And your definition of 'fun' would be…"

Lois stifled a smile as her fingers closed around the key. Because actually, having fun seemed to involve spending time doing exactly what they were doing right that minute. But it wasn't like she could say that, was it? So instead she slotted the key into the lock and angled her head to look up at him from beneath long lashes; crinkling her nose as she pushed the door open and lowered her voice,

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

Chuckling as he followed her inside, Clark closed the door behind him while he watched her kick off her heels and immediate lose three inches in height. On the move she then disposed of her purse and jacket as she made her way down the hall, tossing words over her shoulder as she went into her bedroom, "Touch the Rocky Road before I get back I'll cause you harm."

Shrugging out of his light coat, he laid it over the back of a chair and wandered into the kitchen for a spoon, raising his voice so she could hear him, "So how was Hob's Bay?"

"You don't like it when I talk about the big guy," Said the voice from the bedroom.

"I'm learning to cope."

"That's mature of you," She made her way across the hall into the bathroom, "But if you wait a few hours you can read all about it in the morning edition.

Clark smiled as he stepped round the counter and into the living room. She'd changed out of her form fitting pencil skirt and tailored blouse into one of the comfortable outfits he usually only saw her wearing when Superman was watching. A sign she was more relaxed with him? Or more to do with the routine she had at the end of a day? But when she reappeared in the loose sweats and vest top with her hair pulled back into a pony tail and using a wipe to remove her make-up he smiled all the more. _Definitely more relaxed in his company._

"I want to hear it from you." He sat down on the sofa and waved the spoon at her.

Much to his silent satisfaction it was enough to not only draw her to him, but to get her to plunk down beside him; sitting sideways with her legs crossed as she tugged the lid off the tub and set it on the coffee table.

"In full Technicolor Superman detail?" She swiped underneath her chin with the wipe and set it on top of the lid before reaching for the spoon, "Or in reporterly terms?"

"You never talk to me about him."

Shoveling the loaded spoon into her mouth she lifted an accusatory brow and spoke with the handle hanging out of her mouth, "Becath you don lik it wen I tok about im…I redy sed tha…"

Clark smiled as she rolled her eyes and took the spoon out.

The spoon she then nodded at him in warning, "I can be _considerate_ when I put my mind to it."

"Yes," He nodded sagely, "But your idea of consideration usually involves brutal honesty. So tell it how it is. I can take it."

Her eye's narrowed, "Are you going to make fun of him?"

"As if I'd dare to in front of his champion…"

"I'm not his champion," She lifted her chin in challenge, "I'm an admirer of his work. And you would be too if you saw him in action."

Leaning back into the cushions, he turned his upper body towards her and watched as she took a great deal of care collecting the softer ice cream from the rim of the tub, "So tell me about it."

She shrugged, "He brought down the bad guys."

Having spent a great deal of time being bothered by the look she got on her face any time she talked about his alter ego, Clark was surprised by how much he wanted to hear what she'd thought of him at work. Not that he needed his ego stroked. It was just it had occurred to him that if he knew what it was she found so attractive about _**him**_ then he could maybe somehow equate it with the bigger picture of who _he_ really was. Because if he was going to act on how he felt about her then he needed to know how she might feel about that bigger picture. Something he may have considered in relationships before but not to the same extent - and having got it so very wrong more than once in the past he couldn't afford to make the same mistakes again; especially not with Lois. She meant too much already.

"And?"

She glanced up at him, "He did it fast. Without anyone getting hurt."

Pursing his lips Clark shook his head and watched as she lifted the spoon to her mouth; where she distracted him by sticking out her tongue and curling the tip of it under drops of the melting confection. Who knew eating ice cream could be so sexy?

He swallowed to dampen his suddenly dry mouth, "And?"

The tempting tip of her tongue ran over her full lips before she answered him, "And what? You need a blow-by-blow?"

"No. I just want to hear what you thought."

"What I thought."

It hadn't seemed all that difficult to understand to him, "Yes. What you thought while you were watching it. Cos I'm assuming - knowing you - that you were in the thick of it…"

"I was," She nodded, "But I don't get why you need to know what I thought."

"I'm curious."

"Why?"

"I can't ask about him now?"

"I'm _curious_ why you need to know."

Clark was fully aware of the verbal game of poker they were playing but he wasn't backing down, "I thought we'd decided we're friends again."

"Nothing was written in blood but yes," She said it while avoiding his gaze and playing with the ice cream again, "We're friends."

"Friends talk about stuff."

She shot him a look of derision, "The very fact you just used the word _stuff_ tells me there's no way you're gonna get it if I talk to you about him."

"Try me."

It took a long while for her to make a decision and Clark couldn't help but smile at the top of her head. He knew the reason she was reluctant to talk about it was because it involved emotion. And Lois didn't talk about emotion. End of story. She'd rather chew off her own arm.

The ice cream took several violent digs before she sighed heavily, "Make fun and you're a dead man."

When she glanced up he grinned.

And she frowned, "You're doing it already."

"I'm not," He controlled his grin and pasted a serious expression on his face, folding his arms to contain the laughter inside his chest, "Go on. I'm listening."

"I hate you."

"I know. I hate you too."

It took a second, but then a smile broke free; the brown in her eyes softening out the green as she understood what they'd both just done. Then she shook her head and rolled her eyes, feeding herself another spoonful of ice cream and swallowing it before she looked at a point on his left shoulder and said, "It's hard to find the words."

"Lois, you work with words every day," He kept his voice purposefully soft, "Can't spell them - but you know how to use them…"

She punched him on the upper arm, "This is different."

Unfolding his arms, he absentmindedly rubbed where she'd punched, "Try. If you had to pick one word, what would it be?"

"Magical."

The speed she chose it didn't surprise him as much as the wistfulness of her expression. Then she looked into the middle distance, stirring her spoon in the tub as she continued in the impossibly soft tone he loved most, "He is. He's… magical…"

Clark stared, mesmerized, as she glanced briefly at him then lowered her chin to study what she was doing as she continued; "And not just because of the amazing things he can do. They are amazing. There's no doubting that. He can do things people could only dream of doing. And maybe that's part of the magic but it's more than that…"

When her voice trailed off, Clark silently cleared his throat; leaning forwards as he encouraged her, "Go on."

She shrugged one naked shoulder, almost self-consciously, "It's because he uses what he can do to do what he does. I asked him once – you know – why he did it?"

He nodded when she looked up at him, "And what did he say?"

"He said he does it because he can," She smiled an incredibly serene smile at the memory, "And that's pretty magical. Because if he wanted to, he could use his abilities to bend people to his will. He could be one of the baddest bad guys Earth has ever seen. But he chose to do good instead – because he can. Not because he wanted thanks or money or power or any of the usual stuff people do things for these days. But because he can…"

She took a deep breath and looked into the middle distance again, "People love him for that."

Clark's breath caught, his heart punching up against the wall of his chest as he asked in a husky edged voice, "Do you?"

Her gaze shifted to tangle with his, "Love him?"

Suddenly unable to speak, he nodded again.

"I guess at the start I was a little… awed by the things he can do. Then, well, it's more than being impressed by what he does and why he does it. I mean – I saw him in action for the first time close up today and there's no way you can't be impressed. But it's more than that. It's the fact he cares. And he's intelligent and…"

The spoon swirled a few more times as she frowned at it, "He has integrity and a kind of… innate goodness to him," She shrugged again, "He's a lot like you in that sense…"

There was a sudden deafening silence. When Lois' chin lifted and she looked him in the eye Clark honestly thought his heart might beat out through his chest. She studied him with open curiosity. As if she was surprised she'd said the words, or as if – lord help him – she was starting to put a piece of a puzzle in place…

It made him reach blindly for cover, "Apart from the whole flying thing…obviously…"

"Well obviously," She smiled, "So yes, in answer to your question – I do love him - for what he does. But…"

His heart had less than a second to soar at the words only to plummet to the pit of his stomach, "But?"

"But I'm a face in the crowd Smallville. He belongs up there," She jerked her chin upwards, "Not down here. He couldn't do what he does as effectively if he walked among us. I was thinking about that when I saw him today."

"You were?" Clark knew he was frowning at her but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. He hated what she'd said - hated it even more because she genuinely believed it; confirmation written all over her face and in the firm tone of her voice. The wistful expression was gone and in its place was a mixture of sadness and resignation. She didn't see someone like him living a normal life with someone like her; had accepted the fact. When everything in Clark rebelled at the thought…

She nodded, "To expect him to limit what he can do to Metropolis is selfish. He's bigger than one place. The very fact he's been starting to spread his territory wider this last while proves that. Choosing Metropolis to begin with was probably just luck. Not that we're not grateful. But there's a whole world out there that needs him. And if someone like this Metallo guy turns out to be the real deal then we need to accept that means Superman is free to go where he's needed most."

"Maybe he sees Metropolis as his home now."

"I hope so," The words were said so softly someone else might have missed them. Then she smiled and lifted her chin, "Be nice to think now he has the key to the City he plans on using it every now and again."

"He wouldn't leave."

"He might have to."

"He'd come back."

"If he was needed I'm sure he would."

When she shrugged again Clark frowned harder. Her habit of shrugging things off had never bugged him as much as it did in that instant. But it wasn't her he was annoyed with; it was himself. So much for the great plan to take what he could do to the next level - no matter what angle he looked at it from it'd back-fired on him, hadn't it? And the fact that Lois was using all the things she admired in Superman as a way of explaining why he could never have a relationship with someone like her – which was basically what she was doing – made him want to shake her. He wasn't Oliver dammit! No matter where he was needed or what he had to do he would never, _ever_ abandon her. If he knew she loved him, even if she tried pushing him away or 'setting him free' or whatever in hell explanation she came up with – he would never leave her. Not if she loved him.

It would take work, yes, he knew that. But if she'd already decided not to…

When she returned her attention to loading her spoon he searched the air above her head, fighting to get his frustration under control.

"And anyway," She shot him a brief mischievous smile, "Like I said one time before. Why settle for hot, rich, famous - and we'll now add flying – when I get to spend time with you…"

It was meant to lighten the mood. Clark got that. But what it did was make him feel distinctly like he was at the bottom of the food chain. The last time she'd said something similar to him it hadn't mattered. It had been cute and funny and somewhat ironic considering how much time they'd spent irritating the hell out of each other.

Well not anymore. Now it made him want to –

He felt his spine straightening. It made him want to prove himself to her in a whole new way.

"He's an idiot."

Lois's gaze rose sharply, a look of confusion on her face, "Who is?"

"He is."

She frowned, "You said you wouldn't make fun."

"I'm not making fun I'm stating a fact." And he looked her straight in the eye as he said it, "If a woman like you loves him and he doesn't do anything about it then he's an idiot."

Her jaw dropped. He heard her heart racing. She blinked at him. Then she pursed her lips, damped them, and smiled at him with sparkling eyes, "Thank you. You're a dork. But thank you."

Clark smiled back at her.

Lois shook her head, unfolding her legs, "You want any of this you need a spoon of your own. I'm not sharing your germs."

"I don't want any. I brought it for you."

"Oooohhhh you'll need some when we have the DNA talk, trust me."

When she tried to move off the sofa Clark reached forwards and caught her hand in his, tugging her back down, "Not tonight. It'll wait till tomorrow."

Wide eyes studied his as she sat back down, "I thought that's what you came over to talk about."

"I've changed my mind. We're having a night off." Once she was leaning against the back of the sofa, he reached forwards and handed her the remote control, "Pick a movie."

Setting the tub between her knees she took the remote with one hand while resting the back of her other hand against his forehead, "You really are sick aren't you? Do you have a temperature?"

He removed her hand, "Can't take a night off to do nothing, can you?"

"Yes I can."

"Prove it. Pick a movie."

With an arched brow she lifted her chin and curled her legs back underneath her again, glaring sideways at him as she pointed the remote at the flat-screen TV, "You're gonna regret this."

Clark toed off his shoes and lifted his feet to rest them on the coffee table, settling back into the cushions, "No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are," She smirked as the screen jumped to life, "Its chick-flick night…"

He dropped his chin to his chest as Sleepless in Seattle started to play.

Lois leaned forwards, reached out an arm and then dropped a box of tissues in his lap, "You'll need these for the ending."

"Voice of experience?"

"Nope - I've met you. You find Lassie traumatic."

Clark set the box on the arm of the sofa and sighed contentedly; the smile remaining on his face all the way through the movie and Lois' running commentary. And for a few hours the world turned without him. Apparently having a deputy had its advantages…

When the credits played he turned his head against the back of the sofa and found Lois fast asleep; her face turned towards his. She was beautiful. Strands of hair loose around her face, cheeks flushed, lips parted as she breathed deep even breaths. So for a long while he just looked at her; drinking in the sight and memorizing it. Why had he never seen her before? Why had it taken so long? He was right, he _was_ an idiot.

He brushed a single strand of rich hair off her warm cheek with his fingertips, his voice low, "Lois?"

"Hmmm…"

Smiling, he carefully removed the empty carton from her loose fingers and set it on the coffee table before pushing to his feet and bending over. Lifting one of her arms around his neck he scooped her up into his arms and stood tall.

She moaned against his shoulder, frowning as she attempted to open her eyes, "What -?"

"Shhh."

Still caught between sleeping and waking she turned her face into the hollow between his shoulder and his neck. So Clark walked quietly down the hall and laid her down on her bed, folding the cover over her and brushing her hair back again before he hunched down and watched her roll towards him.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Night Lois."

"Mmm…"

Clark pushed to his feet and walked to the door, glancing back at her before moving down the hall and switching everything off. It was so very tempting to stay. But there was no need to. And somehow he doubted she'd appreciate it much if he did. Thing was, somewhere along the way her apartment had started to feel more like home than his did; probably simply because it was where _she_ was. It took strength to leave and close the door behind him. Felt as if he left a part of himself behind when he did.

It was why he would always come back. No matter where Superman was needed. And maybe, just maybe - if he did it enough times - she'd believe it too…

__

Daily Planet Bullpen – Morning:

Lois was in the office before him, her memory of the night before hazy. She knew she'd fallen asleep on the sofa. But she'd woken up on her bed. And she was fairly sure she hadn't got there on her own… so that meant…

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

But any knee-jerk sarcasm that would have covered up how awkward she felt was immediately superseded by concern when she got new information off the wire. And for a good ten minutes before he appeared she found herself frowning at the press release trying to figure out how he would feel about it. Or more importantly how _she would feel_ about how he felt. For a while she was even tempted to go do the interview on her own…

"Morning C.K.!" Jimmy waved as Clark appeared from the elevators.

He grinned in return, "Morning Jimmy."

Lois rolled her eyes. She hated morning people.

"Morning Lois."

She cocked a brow at him and leaned back in her chair, "Nice of you to join us."

"Morning Clark," He said brightly before glancing briefly at his watch, "I'm not late."

When he started to remove his jacket she pushed her chair back, "Don't bother. We're going out."

"Where are we going?"

Lifting the press release with one hand and her purse with the other she made her way round to his side of the desk and took a deep breath. No easy way to say it, so she just spat it out, "Luthorcorps has a new CEO. We know her. It's Lana."

His chin rose sharply and she could see the shock written in his eyes, "Lana?"

"As in Lang. Dark hair, dark eyes, stunningly gorgeous…" A bitter edge appeared in her voice before she could stop it, "Tendency to break up by DVD… Ringing any bells yet?"

Then she folded her arms and waited for it; the angst, the puppy dog eyes, the kind of forlorn pining that would make her want to slap him silly…

Instead she got; "Okay."

_Okay?_ She set a hand on her hip and cocked her head towards her shoulder, "Did you know about this?"

"No." He scanned the press release, "How would I?"

"Didn't keep in touch?"

One short glare of recrimination was enough, "Well get a move on then; you obviously have a lot of catching up to do. We have a short window of opportunity for an interview in twenty minutes. If you hadn't got here I was going on my own and I think we both know how well _that_ would have panned out."

He was silent the whole way down in the elevator and that pretty much killed Lois. But she didn't know what to say to him. Partly because she still sucked at finding the right words in times of emotional crises - partly because she really didn't want to know. She'd have her answers when he saw her. He'd always been crap at hiding how he felt around Lana. She was his Achilles heel.

But the last thing she expected when they arrived in the plush offices a mere block away was that the brand new CEO would have company of her own.

Turning her head towards Clark she whispered, "Dear God._ It's dating purgatory_."

Clark looked down and smiled at her as he set his hand to the small of her back the way he always did when he felt the need to reassure her or calm her or any number of a dozen other things, "_Behave_."

She cocked a brow at the amusement in his eyes.

But before she could say anything he was stepping forwards and shaking hands, "Oliver, good to see you again."

"Clark. I'd heard you were back. How was the trip around the world?"

"Good. Thanks." He then turned his attention to Lana and smiled, "Lana."

The elegant woman practically glided across the room to him and Lois felt nauseous. Just _once_ would it kill her to have a damn hair out of place?

"Miss Lane…" Oliver took a step towards her and offered his hand with the sardonic half smile she remembered only too well.

So she angled her head and shook his hand with a tighter grip than required, "Mister Queen."

When she let go he shook his hand and chuckled. But Lois was far more interested in what was happening two feet away from her. They weren't shaking hands she noticed. But they were standing a foot apart looking into each other's eyes as Lana smiled up at him and said his name in her harmonious voice.

"Clark. It's good to see you."

Lois stepped closer to his side and smiled sweetly, "Nice office."

"Nice view more than anything else. It'll look better in here once I get rid of that hideous desk." She smiled briefly at Lois but it didn't make it all the way up into her eyes, "How are you Lois? You've made quite the name for yourself at the Daily Planet…"

Her attention returned swiftly to Clark, "Both of you have. I can hardly remember a front page story that didn't have your names on the byline recently."

"We have a habit of getting to the bottom of things," Lois allowed her smile to slip. It was taking too much effort to maintain anyways, "It's what they pay us for."

When Clark sighed and looked sideways at her Oliver stepped into the fray, "Come on Lois, we'll let these two catch up. I'll buy you a coffee."

"I had coffee at the office thanks." She glared back at Clark when he narrowed his eyes in warning.

"Ah, but if you stay here you'll never know what I'm doing in Metropolis, will you?" Oliver took hold of her elbow and steered her back towards the door, "I'm saving you the leg-work. Two interviews with one stone - divide and conquer."

Lois pulled her elbow free, "Give me one good reason why I'd find anything you're doing interesting…"

Oliver lowered his voice, "I know all about Deadshot and his wrist-revolver."

"I'll see you back at the office Smallville."

Clark waited for the door to close before he looked back at the woman he'd once thought he'd spend the rest of his life with, "So, the new you, huh? Lana Lang-Ross, CEO of Luthorcorps?"

"It's just Lang these days – no Ross."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear it."

She walked towards a glass shelf to pour water from a crystal decanter, lifting an elegantly arched brow in silent question.

Clark shook his head, "No, thank you."

He wandered towards a large model displayed in 3D along the same wall, "What's this? It doesn't look like it could be built in earth's gravity."

"Just another insubstantial dream of Lex's," Lana lifted her glass and stepped over beside him, "The Company doesn't have the money to build it; whatever it is… Come to that we've barely got the money to keep operating, not with the way we're hemorrhaging customer's after Lex's varying scandals. The company may have removed the Luthor name from everything barring the logo but the publicity disaster just keeps on giving."

She turned towards him, her chin lifting and authority shimmering briefly in her voice, "That's not for the interview though. Not phrased that way anyway. The board hired me to be upbeat. Our marriage may have been a mistake but during my time in Washington with Pete I made a lot of contacts, served on a lot of charitable boards – The Red Cross, several others…"

Clark nodded. He knew that part, "And can you save Luthorcorps?"

"There's hundreds of thousands of families worldwide hoping I can but honestly? I don't know. The stock's plummeting, consumer confidence is non-existent, our government contracts were all canceled… That it doesn't look good is hardly a revelation." She smiled calmly, "But I knew what I was doing when I accepted the position."

"I imagine it's a fairly complex undertaking."

"It is."

"So why do it?" He turned to face her, "I thought you wanted as far away from the Luthors as humanly possible."

"Yes, but there's a certain satisfaction in taking what they spent their lives building and turning it around for the greater good don't you think?" She blinked as she studied his face, the distance between them as apparent as it had been the last time they'd met, "I thought it would take longer to get to where I am now buying shares on the open market… But then Lex did me a favor and got caught and suddenly it was a lot easier. Now I just need to fix everything he did. From the inside out…"

It was the one part of her personality Clark had never understood; that cold determination to right the wrongs of the Luthors. He knew why she felt the need to do it, where it came from, roughly when it had started. But the steely edge it had brought forth in her personality? That was still hard for him to equate with the girl he'd once loved so deeply. Or at least believed he had.

That was the saddest thing of all and the real reason why there was still such a gap between them. For years he'd had an almost angelic image of her in his mind. To him she'd been perfection. Everything he'd thought he wanted or ever could. And he'd built her up onto such a high pedestal that it had been inevitable his image of her would topple. What it came down to in the end - regardless of the mistakes they'd both made and the terrible consequences of their actions - was what they had wasn't strong enough to stand the varying tests over time. They'd loved each other but they hadn't been _in_ love. No matter how much he'd wanted them to be.

If they had they'd have survived anything.

But the Lana Lang standing in front of him was no more the Lana of his youth than he was the naive farm boy who'd worshiped her from afar. They'd both been so young, had known nothing of the world, and if they'd stayed together he doubted he would ever have stepped up to do what he did as Superman. If he had managed it, it would probably have been the end of them anyway. But then their opinions on justice and how it should be handed out had parted ways long before the end.

It was that very subject that still troubled him, "How are you going to fix it?"

Lana smiled - her voice lower than before, "Slowly."

She walked over to the large desk that dominated the room, "Lex had so many secret holdings, hidden projects, money spent on god-knows-what; the financials are a maze. I'm hoping I can find something that'll turn things around." She set her glass down and turned to lean on the edge of the desk, "He may be a criminal lunatic but he's also brilliant in his own twisted way. I'm terrified if I poke into the wrong thing I'll open up a spacewarp in Metropolis or hurl the building back in time."

She laughed wryly at the idea but Clark frowned as he followed her across the room, "If you do run into any trouble - at all – just yell. I'll be there."

Lana's lifted her chin, her voice low again, "You mean that literally, don't you? All I have to do is say your name and…"

He glanced briefly around the room then pushed his glasses into place, "There aren't any surveillance devices here, I've checked, so you can talk freely. And yes – if you need Superman just say the word. I'll hear you."

"I thought that was probably you. I'm glad you found your place in the world Clark, I really am. It's what you were meant to do." Her gaze strayed towards the door, "Does Lois know?"

"No. Not yet."

Her gaze returned swiftly to his, disbelief written all over her face, "You're planning on telling her?"

Discussing Lois with Lana brought Clark's back up. It was none of her business. So he deflected, "I take it things aren't going well with you and Pete?"

Immediately shutters closed over her eyes, leaving them emotionless, "The divorce is dotted and crossed. The final papers were signed last week."

"I'm sorry."

"It's for the best. He's moved back to Smallville for a while. He's going to use his contacts to do charitable work. To make peoples lives better."

Clark smiled, "Same old Pete."

"Same old Pete," She stood up and rounded the desk to look out of the windows, "Plus he wants to give our son the benefit of a good, solid Smallville childhood - like _we_ all had."

"You could go back. Even with the papers signed that doesn't mean there's no chance. You could try to put things back together…" And he wanted that as much for Pete as he did for her.

"No. I can't. Not back to Smallville." She lifted her chin, "Too many memories."

Clark knew her well enough to know the way she said it she didn't mean bad memories. Just good ones she could never recapture. In a way Clark had always been between her and Pete; a shadow in both their pasts with both good and bad memories. He'd even wondered if sharing his secret had been one of the things that had drawn them together…

He'd stepped over to look out the windows beside her when his chin jerked up.

"You hear something, don't you?"

"Mmm?"

She smiled as she turned towards him, "What is it? Fire? Robbery? Super villain?"

"I'm not sure, but I should…"

"It's okay. I know you have responsibilities."

He glanced over at her as he loosened his tie, "I appreciate your time Lana."

"Anytime Clark. You know where I am."

"Thanks." He turned to leave the room.

But Lana stopped him, "It's alright. The windows slide open. That should make it easier for you. You have enough for the interview? If you don't you can call me…"

"I should be fine." He waited until there was enough of a gap in the windows, then nodded, "Bye."

Her voice sounded in his ears as he took to the air, "Just like old times."

But it wasn't. It was nothing like old times. And Clark was long since done with looking back.

__

Outside The Daily Planet Building – Metropolis:

"Just like old times."

Lois snorted into the top of her coffee cup, "Dream on."

"That's what I get for bringing you the inside scoop on Deadshot?" Oliver shook his head, "Now there's gratitude."

"You didn't tell me anything I wouldn't have got from the Gotham P.D. with one phone call. You suck green boy." She grinned at him, "Though the Luthorcorps weapons division part earns you some brownie points."

"You're welcome."

"Don't remember thanking you."

"I know you meant to."

They stopped outside the Planet's ornate doorway, where Lois tilted her head back to look up at the Art-Deco adorning the archway, "Didn't waste any time sucking up to the new CEO, did you?"

"Careful now Lois. Your dislike for her is showing."

"I don't dislike her," She shrugged, "I just don't particularly _like_ her."

"Valid reason for that is there?"

A single sideways glance was enough to confirm her suspicions. Oliver looking at her with a familiar sparkle in his eyes that hinted he knew something when Lois knew he didn't, "I don't trust her."

"No other reason."

"That's enough."

He nodded and looked up at the archway, his hands clasped behind his back, "How's it working out with your new partner?"

"None of your business."

"Mmm-hmm."

Lois shook her head, trying to control her smile and failing miserably, "Isn't there an apple on someone's head somewhere you need to go deal with?"

He chuckled, "Not my city. And anyway, you have a plethora of heroes here these days from what I hear."

It piqued her interest, "Is that why you're here? The real reason? Looking to make a few contacts perchance?"

"Maybe."

Before she could pursue the new line of questioning Jimmy came barreling through the front doors, his face flushed with excitement, "Lois! There you are! Trouble at the Nuclear Plant outside town - the Chief said to come get you."

Oliver took her arm and turned her around, "I'll drive."


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE.**

__

Metropolis Nuclear Power Facility – Core Monitoring Station – Moments Earlier:

A Tech was sat behind a large panel of gauges, lights and switches; his feet propped on another chair as he leaned backwards reading a copy of The Inquisitor. Several Supervisors walked past the glass booth and one knocked to get his attention.

"Don't fall asleep in there, Thomas."

It was close to the end of his twelve hour shift but he nodded his head in acknowledgment, smiling as he went back to his reading.

The Supervisor turned to his companion, "Problems at home. He's been exhausted for the last couple of weeks."

A siren started to wail. On the panel, lights flared on and off as the Tech dropped his paper. He pulled two massive books from underneath the desk and flopped them open to review procedures as the Supervisors burst in and immediately took positions on the board and making phone calls.

"What the hell happened?!"

The Tech paled, "We have a core breach in sectors seventeen, five, sixty-six, seventy-five and forty-three."

"Barrier fifteen will reach maximum potential in three minutes. Reserve shields are in place."

The Supervisor on the phone covered the mouthpiece; "They want to know can you contain it?"

There was a distinct silence as he waited for an answer. Then the other Supervisor took control, "Sound 'em off."

In the nearest residential area to the plant, Suicide Slum, everything was continuing as normal, oblivious to the impending disaster. Metropolis' only ghetto, and bigger than some small middle-American towns; the buildings were run down tenements with barred windows. Passing cars were old and decrepit with the exception of the occasional pimped up gangsta ride that people crossed the street to avoid. On a corner, dozens of youths were hanging out when the sirens begin to wail. They echoed through the tall buildings like air raid sirens from World War II and one by one, everything stopped. Cars stopped moving, music stopped playing, people stopped talking, windows opened and people looked out to see what was going on. Then gradually the people outside walked to the center of the street where they could get a clear view of the nuclear power plant visible in the distance at the edge of the slum…

Superman was in the air searching for the source of the sound he'd heard when he picked up the tail end of the news report on the radio; "-_has ruptured and reached threatening levels in the Suicide Slum area of Metropolis-_"

By the time he was overhead there was panic in the streets as people tried to evacuate the area. Cars were gridlocked and the monorails overrun as people forced themselves inside, pressing into the already overcrowded cars like sardines in a can. A small riot had broken out with people looting while others were trying to escape the slum.

In a blur, Superman passed over them, headed straight for the power plant. People stopped in their tracks, behaving themselves as if the very sight of him reminded them there would be consequences for their actions.

Employees were fleeing when he flew through the open doors and over the evacuees. He hit the corners at top speed, making ninety degree turns until he got to the Core Monitoring Station and stood upright in a sea of harried men in radiation containment suits trying unsuccessfully to control the problem.

"Gentlemen..."

"Thank God, you're here, Superman. We've lost control of the fail-safes and the core is ruptured. We'll reach a red zone in less than ten minutes…"

"What do you need me to do?"

"The core functions with Uranium 238 rods surrounded with water-"

Superman nodded, giving the control panels a cursory glance, "-creating steam which powers turbines creating the electricity." He looked the Supervisor in the eye, "There's no need for a science lesson."

The man looked stunned, "Well, the erm - the containment systems and backup systems have gone off-line."

"How old is this plant?"

"It was built in eighty-four."

"Then I assume you're using Barium and lead shielding to contain the radiation?"

He nodded, suddenly brighter as he understood where Superman was headed with his questioning, "Yeah – that would do it. If you can manually force the fail-safe shields back into place we can control the rupture from here. If not, radioactive steam forces the chamber to de-pressurize and there will be a lot of dead people in this city."

"Not if I can help it," He turned to leave, "Yell when the shields are in place. I'll hear you."

Moments later he entered the core and began pushing the shields into place. The men in the monitoring station watched his progress on a series of monitors; one of the graphics representing a shield sliding into place.

"He's doing it!"

"This is amazing! Nobody can survive that much radiation!"

One of the Supervisors leaned closer to the monitors and willed him on; "Come on. Come on…"

A few more lights switched to positive on the monitor and one got halfway into place … and then stopped.

"What happened?"

"Maybe the radiation got to him?"

"No. The computer must be malfunctioning from the heat."

"That's not possible."

The same Supervisor who'd willed him on panicked and hit the panels with the flat of his hand. Nothing changed. There was a long silence and then nothing.

Suddenly the monitors showed the panels being slid into place again, the men all cheering as the computer returned to normal mode; disaster averted.

In Suicide Slum the sirens stopped and people began to cheer and shout Superman's name. Meanwhile, back at the core entrance three men rushed to the vault-like door to pull them open as a figure appeared…

"Thank God, Superm-"

He stopped mid-sentence. Because the figure stepping into the light wasn't Superman – it was Metallo. And carried in his arms was Superman; his face pale and his body limp, his suit darkened and dirty.

Lois and Jimmy had fought their way to the front of the lines of news crews as he walked into the light and they could see. Immediately Jimmy lifted his camera and began firing off shots, but Lois lifted her hand to the lens without thinking; her gaze locked on the limp figure in Metallo's arms,

"Don't Jimmy."

All around them varying newscasters voices began to blur together; "... _conflicting reports from the Core Supervisors_...

"... _avoiding a near-nuclear meltdown in Metropolis_..."

"... _sources are unable to clarify the cause of the accident_..."

"... _but what is known at this time is Superman appeared and attempted to shut down the reactor_..."

"... _other details are sketchy, some stating Superman was unable to contain the leakage_..."

"... _and was assisted by Metallo, another hero who appeared in Metropolis several weeks ago and has since built a very loyal following_..."

Lois watched as Superman was carried to a waiting ambulance, her feet carrying her towards it as Oliver's voice sounded above the clamoring voices, "Lois. I have to get to him. Can you get back to The Planet on your own?"

She nodded dumbly, still staring at the ambulance. And then his words sank into her brain and she practically put her neck out as she looked up at him, "Wait. You _know him_?"

Oliver's jaw was tight, "Yes. I know him."

"How-"

He looked down at her, lifting his hands to squeeze her arms and get her attention, "I can take him to people who can help. But I need to move fast. I'll call you when I have something, okay?"

She nodded again, standing in the same place long enough to see Oliver get into the back of the ambulance before she sought Jimmy out in the crowd. They had to get back as soon as possible, get it written up, she should call Clark…

She just needed something to _do_.

__

Daily Planet Bullpen – Late Evening:

The reports were continuing to be fed across the globe on TV while Perry and several other members of the Daily Planet's staff gathered around a monitor to listen,

"... _among these rumors are that Metallo rescued a fallen Superman from the destructive core_..."

Lois sat at her desk, staring at her headline on the evening edition and feeling so helpless she wanted to scream. And where in hell was Clark? She'd called him and called him on his cell-phone! What? He couldn't bear to tear himself away from little Miss Perfect long enough to even send a text message?! She was going to _strangle him_!

She sighed as she looked up and found Jimmy standing next to her.

"I never thought I'd see the day Superman fell."

Lois nodded but remained silent, her chin dropping again as she tried to find something to focus on. So Jimmy grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to her, "What are you thinking?"

"He was hurt, Jimmy. Bad. And I don't know if he has anyone who needs contacted to be told."

"Yeah, I guess I've never thought about that. I mean, he always seemed so… I don't know… self sufficient and… well..._invincible_…"

Lois nodded. She knew exactly what he meant, she'd felt the same way. And they were two of the very many things she'd been attracted to. Things she admired, respected, had striven for herself – though the invincible part had proved a little elusive along the way. Still, it was good to have someone who was on the same wave length as her. Bless Jimmy. He was a good guy. And in the absence of a so-called-best-friend who would have understood how she was feeling…

Perry's voice boomed above their heads, "Jimmy! I think it's time you and I had a little talk about the quality of your work."

Jimmy's voice held an edge of undisguised hopefulness, "Really Chief?"

"Son, I can't tell you when I've been more disappointed. You let a great opportunity slip right through your fingers."

"I… I don't understand…"

"You had the chance to shoot something every photo-journalist dreams of; A defining moment in history – the fall of an extraordinary being that's shaken the security of every citizen in this city. And you blew it."

Jimmy had gone from hopeful to incredulous to confused in a matter of moments, "But Chief, that's my picture on the front page…"

Perry nodded, "I know that. But according to witnesses, Superman was a mess when he was carried out of there by Metallo. Where are those photos? You didn't get one shot of the former Man of Steel being carried like a baby."

Jimmy exchanged a brief glance with Lois, then cleared his throat, "I uh… I ran out of film."

No, she couldn't do it. There was no way she was sitting there and letting him take the rap, "That's not true, Perry. I told Jimmy not to take those pictures."

Perry looked astonished, "What? Why in hell would you do that?"

"I guess…" She frowned, "… I guess I didn't want the world to see him like that."

Perry eyed her for the longest time then looked at Jimmy, "Jimmy, I'll talk to you later. Get out there and bring me some shots of the people crowding outside the hospital they took Superman to."

Pushing to his feet Jimmy shared a silent thank you with Lois before turning to leave, "On it Chief."

Once he was gone Perry stepped closer, lowering his voice, "Lois, I know you have personal feelings about Superman. We all do in our own way." He perched on the edge of her desk, "But our job is to report the news, exactly as it happens, without shading it one way or another to suit our needs. Personal feelings don't come into it."

"I know." She nodded, the fact he'd managed to keep any hint of patronizing her out of his voice only making her feel worse than she already did, "It was a mistake. It won't happen again."

Perry studied her for a long time, then, "Part of me says I should assign someone else to cover this story. But the smarter part says I should let my top reporter remind me why she's the best…" He leaned a little closer, looking around them before he added; "Go get me the truth about this metal head. Somethin' ain't right."

Lois grinned up at him, "On it Chief."

"Don't call me Chief. Between you and me? I've never liked it. I'd still rather be doing what you're doing…"

She was still smiling as he walked away, but then the screen above Clark's desk caught her attention, "…_and another disturbing piece of news that we would like to stress has not been confirmed or denied is_…"

A shiver of dread crawled along her spine. _No_.

"…_that Superman is dead_."

_No!_ She didn't believe it. She had to get down there. Would beat people out of the way if she had to. Not until she saw his body would she allow her heart to break the way it wanted to. It couldn't be – he wasn't –

Her cell-phone rang and she grasped blindly for it as her vision blurred, "Lois Lane."

"It's me. He's okay."

__

S.T.A.R. Labs – Metropolis:

Professor Hamilton was exhausted. He'd been working non-stop since Oliver had Superman transferred through a back door at the hospital to the Star Labs facility and the hours of tests had obviously taken their toll on him. In the background an EKG machine was showing an extremely slow heartbeat. The pattern had only moments before skipped a beat and caught on the next one before quickening and becoming irregular.

And that was when Oliver called Lois, "Yes, I'm sure. No, we don't know yet. I will. Bye."

A newscasters voice filtered through from a TV set in the next room, "_Wait, wait. This just in; Superman is alive! I repeat – he's alive! Reports of his death have been greatly exaggerated!_"

There was the sound of cheering crowds and Oliver couldn't help but smile. Clark had gotten quite the fan-base for himself along the way, hadn't he?

Superman struggled upright, peeling the monitoring tabs from his body as Hamilton stepped to his side. He looked up at him, his voice weak, "How did I get here?"

"They took you to the hospital and broke six needles trying to get a blood sample. Then Mister Queen had you brought here."

He looked at Oliver as he stepped closer to the end of the bed, "Are the people safe?"

"Everyone's fine. Metallo shut the reactor down and carried you out."

Clark gave him a look of surprise mingled with disgust that he'd failed.

"I have to get out of here." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, immediately lifting his hands to his head and letting out a low groan.

Hamilton shook his head, "Superman, you're very weak. I'd like to run some more tests and –"

"I'm sorry Professor, but I haven't got time for that."

Oliver continued staring at him, "Could you give us a moment please Professor?"

The man nodded somewhat reluctantly then left, Clark turning his head to look Oliver in the eye, "I'm assuming if you had me brought here then these people can be trusted?"

"They've worked with Queen Industries before."

"Right." He pushed to his feet and grimaced as he made his way to a mirror, the unfamiliar sight of an open cut over his eye and visible bruises on his chest greeting him when he got there.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

He shook his head and immediately regretted it, the pounding behind his eyes blurring his vision, "All I know is I got dizzy and weak when he got near me… it's got to be Kryptonite. I just don't know if he's made of it, or carrying it…" He took a deep breath and felt each and every one of his bruises, "Explains why I haven't been feeling so good after I was in the same vicinity as him. I've never experienced short bursts of exposure over time. Obviously wasn't stood close enough to recognize it for what it was before today."

"Then you can't go near him again. We'll deal with it."

"No you won't." He turned round and started dragging the suit up from his waist; the simple act of pushing his arms into the sleeves causing him to grimace again, "It's my problem. I'll deal with it."

Oliver sighed heavily, "Don't be ridiculous. This is exactly why we have a team, you can't-"

"Yes," His voice was filled with determination, "_I can_."

"This is about last time, isn't it? Look, I know I was-"

"Right. You were absolutely right. I'll deal with this. Go home Oliver."

Oliver squared his shoulders as Clark headed for the door, "You are one _stubborn_ -"

"Send my best to Dinah."

Superman staggered out into the hallway, people staring as he exited the front door and forced himself to stand tall. Tilting his head back he automatically sought out the energy giving rays that would repair him, but with an overcast sky it wasn't enough. So he raised his hands in the air and rose slowly into the sky; his movements lacking in their usual fluidity – like someone desperately ill trying to accomplish a basic task.

He hurt. In more ways than one.

__

Daily Planet Bullpen – Early Morning:

"Where the hell have you been?" Lois folded her arms across her breasts and glared at him as he appeared with a sheath of papers from the printer.

Clark pushed his glasses back into place and looked at her over the rim, "I've been here for hours."

"Not what I meant and you know it."

He knew she was angry and he knew why. The events of the previous day would have been equally as difficult for her as they'd been for him. But she'd been asleep by the time he'd replenished his energy and once he'd checked on her he'd gone looking for Metallo, searching every corner of the city and finding nothing. So after a few hours sleep he'd come into the office to use The Planet's resources to try and track him down.

"I was at the hospital. Brought the report in last night but you'd already gone."

She looked momentarily confused by his explanation, "You were at the hospital?"

"Yep," He continued reading the information he'd printed off as he walked past her.

Lois unfolded her arms to unbutton her jacket and set it over the back of her chair, "Cell-phone broken was it?"

Clark shrugged as he sat down, "Not allowed to use it in a hospital."

It was as close as he could get to the truth without blatantly lying, but there was still a long moment of silence while Lois tried to decide whether or not to push him on it. Then he got a reluctant edged, "I read your report. It was good."

"Thanks."

He saw her moving towards him, breathing in a deep breath of her light summertime fragrance as she got closer to his side, "What you doing?"

"Trying to find out more about this Metallo guy…"

Lois was eyeing him warily when he looked up at her, "Perry talk to you?"

"No," Clark frowned, "Why?"

"Because he thinks there's something not right about him too," Her eyes narrowed, "So if you didn't speak to Perry why are you investigating him?"

"Your friend doesn't think he's what he seems."

Her eyes widened, "_You talked to Superman_?"

"He's okay." He avoided her gaze again, "Just nursing a few bruises."

Lois sat down on the corner of his desk, "Why he didn't contact me?"

"Maybe he was embarrassed. Hardly his finest hour, was it?"

"Embarrassed?" She sounded amazed by the idea, "Does he think just because he had an off day it changes how I see him?"

Clark made an attempt at striving for patience as he scanned his print outs, "He may be super strong, Lois, but my guess is he has feelings just like any other man."

"_Men_. Don't you guys get that vulnerability in a man is a turn on?"

It was enough to get him to look at her again, "And why would I think that when the only guy you've expressed interest in since I got back is super human?"

"That's not what attracts me. I told you that the other night." She pushed further back onto his desk and crossed her legs, lifting one of his print outs to read it while he sighed again. Then she set it down, obviously unimpressed by what she'd found, "Okay. You wanna tell me why you're Mister Brightness and Light this morning or do I even need to ask…"

"Meaning?"

A fine boned hand was waved back and forth in front of his eyes, forcing his gaze upward, "What?"

Her gaze studied each of his eyes in turn, her voice softening, "Was it that rough seeing her again?"

The question made him blink at her incredulously. _That_ was what she thought was wrong with him? He shook his head, "No."

Her patented look of disbelief was aimed his way.

So he leaned back in his chair, folded his arms and lifted his brows, "I could ask you the same thing about Oliver. Didn't take much to get you to go skipping off for coffee with him, did it?"

There was a soft snort of laughter, "I think we both know that ship sailed with the same success as the Titanic. And _I_ didn't spend years of my life mooning over him like a lovesick cow…"

"Thanks for that," But it made him smile, "It was a long time ago Lois."

Lifting a stapler from his desk she turned it over in her hands, dropping her chin and hiding behind a loose strand of hair, "Old feelings die hard."

"No they don't." He waited until she looked at him again, still smiling at her as he lowered his voice to continue, "They just… fade. And then you feel guilty they did. It makes you wonder why you made a fool of yourself over them so many times if they weren't gonna hang around. Like, what was the point in feeling them to begin with…"

She smiled back at him, her words wrapping around his heart, "Maybe so you know the real thing when it comes along. It's as much the person you feel them for as the feelings themselves. If it's not the right person they fade to make way for how much you'll feel when it's the right one…"

Then she ruined the moment by rolling her eyes, "I'm wasted here you know. Hallmark beckons."

"You're right though. I believe that too." More now than he ever had, not that he could say that - yet…

The warmth in her eyes took his breath away. And then she nodded at the papers on his desk, "Okay then partner. Wanna tell me what you've got so far?"

"Not much."

"Well duh. That's cos you didn't have me." She shimmied off his desk and walked back round to her chair, sitting down and drawing it in before she waggled her fingers, "So give. The cavalry's here."

_  
Unknown Location – Middle America:_

The door slid open and Metallo entered the room covered with wall-to-wall technology. Several technicians wandered about manning their stations, one of them glancing his way, "This area is authorized personnel only."

Corbin smiled calmly, "I'm a guest of Mister Luthor. This is some set up he has here, huh?"

"Yes, it is…" The technician eyed his security pass with suspicion.

"What is it?"

"This is the Communication Center. From here we keep in contact with Atlanta, New York, Tokyo, Coast City, Sydney, London and another three dozen cities worldwide. Mister Luthor can control information from his own private network as well as the twenty satellites he has access to in orbit around the planet and on reconnaissance missions through space."

"Pretty impressive." He nodded

"State-of-the-art. When NASA and NORAD upgraded a decade ago they came to Mister Luthor. There isn't another system close to this on Earth."

"I guess all this stuff is pretty expensive…"

The tech seemed to warm to his subject, "Most of it is prototype. Some of it designed by Mister Luthor himself; he's the only one who knows the specs. He's never liked to depend on others for designs." He glanced around him, "Most of it is irreplaceable."

"Good."

In one swift move he pushed the tech out of the way, ripped a monitor from the wall and lifted it over his head; showering him in sparks. Immediately the remaining techs scrambled for safety.

John lifted a brow at the tech still on the floor in front of him, "You're in my way."

The second he moved the monitor was tossed through the air; destroying a panel of computer banks.

"Somebody call Mister Luthor!" Yelled a voice.

John smiled, "Yeah, you do that."

He began to trash the room; ripping components from the walls and flipping work stations over. Fires flared and components exploded. Then one tech, cowering behind equipment, reached out and pressed a button. An alarm sounded, accompanied by flashing red lights. And immediately security guards scrambled towards the communication center.

The security team passed several intersecting hallways, Mercy Graves coming out of one to join them as Corbin rounded a corner and found them. She signaled for them to form a line with her at the front; rifles pointed Corbin's way.

She calmly held out the remote.

He paused.

But when she pressed the button nothing happened. Corbin was still standing. She pressed it again, frowning down at it. Still nothing. And then a look of fear swept over her face as Corbin stepped forwards and took the box from her hand; crushing it in his fist as she swore beneath her breath.

With a smile, he lifted her and tossed her aside like a ragdoll.

The security team opened fire; riddling him with bullets that had absolutely no effect as he charged them.

"Mister Luthor, there's been a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

He stepped past the guards at the door and entered what looked like a battle-zone. The walls were riddled with bullet holes, fires were being extinguished, a medical team was attending to the wounded. Furiously, Lex looked for someone to vent his anger on.

One of the guards paled, "We did the best we could Sir. We barricaded the exits to contain him."

Lex angled his head and studied the man with hooded eyes, "Then where is he?"

There was a sudden crash behind him, "He's right here."

Lex slowly turned on his heel to face his creation.

John approached him with fury radiating from his eyes, "I've had enough of this crap Luthor! Everywhere I go its Superman save me and Superman you're my hero! How many people do I have to save?! How much of this do I have to put up with?! I'm sick of being second to that blue boy-scout! You hear me?!"

He stopped when he was toe-to-toe with Lex, looking down his nose at the man who'd turned him into the monster he was. But Lex didn't flinch. He merely studied him with barely concealed contempt; his mouth twisting as he stared him straight in the eye,

"You seem to forget who it is with the means to keep you alive Mister Corbin. Your power source won't last forever. Kill me; you die."

"Oh I'm not here to kill you Luthor," He leaned down close enough to get an inch away from being nose-to-nose, "I'm here to _vent_."

"Clearly. Feel better?"

He stood tall again and surveyed the damage he'd done, smiling a small smile, "I'm gettin' there…"

Lex smiled an equally small smile, "Well once you've assisted my people in clearing up your mess we'll discuss how you're going to kill this so called super man, shall we?"

When he stepped around him Corbin turned to watch him with narrowed eyes, "What's the catch?"

"No catch Mister Corbin. Killing him was always part of the plan." Lex looked at Mercy from the corner of his eye as he walked past her, "We will review your method of restraint for Mister Corbin at length Miss Graves. To say I'm displeased would be an understatement."

"Yes Mister Luthor."

"And move Miss Lane's schedule forward."

"Yes Mister Luthor."

_  
Daily Planet Bullpen – Mid-Day:_

Lois turned and found herself having to lift her chin to look up at the woman she'd almost careened into.

"I was told I could find Clark Kent here." She said in a foreign accent.

Lois blinked at her. What was a supermodel doing looking for Clark? She took a step back and gave her the once over. Okay, not anorexic enough to be a supermodel but for crying out loud, what was she? Six feet tall? The killer heels helped, but even so…

The woman smiled at her like she was an idiot when her gaze rose, "Clark Kent? He's a reporter."

"What do you want him for?"

Amusement danced in her eyes and Lois felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle; folding her arms and standing as tall as she could without giving in to the subliminal need to lean on her tiptoes. Godzilla wanted to talk to Clark she'd have to get past her first.

"This is the City Room, isn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm… and again I'm gonna ask – what do you –"

"_Diana?_" Clark's voice sounded from the doorway to Perry's office, and it didn't sound the least little bit upset about seeing her.

To Lois' amazement he practically ran across the room and grabbed her into a tight hug. The stunning raven haired beauty laughed huskily, "I thought I was in the wrong place."

He placed her at arms length and grinned at her like a fool, "When did you get in? Did you have trouble getting here?"

"No," She beamed back at him, "I have a pretty good sense of direction."

"I can't believe you're here!"

Lois cleared her throat loudly.

And Clark looked at her as if he'd only just realized there was anyone else in the room. So Lois cocked an accusatory brow at him. Well dare he forget she existed!

"This is Diana."

"Yeah," She smiled sweetly, "I got that."

When he glanced around him he saw his visitor had attracted an interested crowd, "Diana is an old friend. This is Ron Troupe, sports editor. Cat Grant our society columnist. Jimmy Olsen our favorite photographer." He paused and looked at Lois, "And this is Lois Lane."

It really shouldn't have felt as good to see the woman's look of surprise as it did, but Lois refused point blank not to revel in it.

"Clark's told me a lot about you, Miss Lane."

"Oh really…" She turned her head to glare at Clark, "All good of course..."

To her disgust he was still grinning at his friend, "Let me just take this down to copy editing and we can go. Have a seat."

Once he had her settled on his chair he left, so Lois frowned meaningfully at the crowd to disperse them before pulling up her own chair and setting her elbows on her desk, "So… Diana... Gee I'm sorry. I didn't catch your last name…"

"Diana is fine."

Lois angled her head and smiled, "What is it you do?"

Silent amusement sparkled in her luminous eyes again, making Lois' palm itch to slap her, "I'm an ancient history liaison for Marston University in Boston."

"Is that so?" Lois nodded, feigning interest.

"Mostly Greek history and cultures."

"Not from Smallville then…"

Diana laughed and leaned closer to whisper, "Do I _look_ like I'm from Smallville?"

"No," Lois forced out an answering burst of laughter, "But that doesn't make you that old a friend then _does it_?"

Annoyingly Clark came back before she could dig for more information, "I'm ready. I know a little place outside Metropolis we can go for lunch."

Diana pushed to her feet and smiled at him, glancing sideways at Lois as they left, "It was a pleasure meeting you Lois."

"Likewise."

She drummed the fingernails of one hand on the desk as they walked towards the elevators, gritting her teeth when Clark set his hand to the small of her back. Who the hell _was_ that woman? And how did she know Clark? Was 'old friends' an analogy similar to 'just good friends'? If so since when? And for how long? How dare he have yet another goddamn thing she didn't know about him!

Perry walked across the bullpen in time to see them turn in the elevator, "Geez, where did Kent find the Amazon lady?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lois mumbled back. But she was damn well finding out. In fact the need to know everything about her best friend was suddenly giving her the same adrenalin rush as the hunt for a new story. He was in _so_ much trouble…

By the time she was done she'd know everything from the color of his toothbrush to the make, model and plate of the damn car he stole during his five minutes of misspent youth. She'd had a gut-full of his little surprises. And she was sick-to-death of being made to feel like a lesser woman in the presence of any female he had so much as a fleeting relationship with!

_  
'Little place outside Metropolis' – One hour later:_

Clark and Diana sat side by side on a large blanket, eating by the dim light of a lantern below a starlit sky.

"Everyone misses you, Clark."

He leaned back and looked up at the sky, "That means a lot. Thank you."

"What's troubling you?"

"Straight to the point - I always liked that about you." He sat upright again and smiled at her, "I'm still finding my feet that's all. I've got a lot to think about."

She smiled back at him, "No one ever said it was easy."

"True."

"It's okay to make mistakes. Everyone does at the start."

"It's not okay. It's never okay," He shook his head, looking out into the shadows beyond the arc of light cast by their lamp, "But it's more than that Diana. For starters I don't get sick. Do you have any idea what it takes to make me as tired as I've been this last while? And that's twice now where there was a minute when I genuinely thought I was going to die; first with the train, then in the plant…"

Diana's expression turned serious as he continued.

"Have you ever thought you were going to die?"

She seemed uneasy with the idea, "I've never considered it. But then I've never had to."

Clark smiled wryly, "I've died before. But it was different this time. This time it wasn't just about me or the small circle of people who matter most to me."

"Clark..." Her voice trailed off into the silence.

"If I died now how many people die who could have been saved? A few thousand? Tens of thousands? I feel the weight of them on my shoulders sometimes. It's why the argument of improving the odds doesn't sit well with me. If I thought that way then I would've got off the train the day I thought I was gonna die - and sacrificed those people for the others I might save in the future."

"But you could never do that." Her voice was steady, "Do you think you could just let an asteroid drop into the middle of downtown Metropolis and whatever happens, happens? That's not you. I know it's a lot of pressure but you raise the standard. Oliver doesn't say it but I can tell he tries to run the League the way he thinks you would – he has done ever since you signed up. He knows that people strive to be like you and that that's a good thing."

"I'm afraid one day I'm going to fail them Diana. Not just the League. Everyone."

The honesty he'd always relied on from her since the day they met told him the absolute truth without sugar coating, "And one day you might. But you can't live in fear of that. One day we both might die but it isn't how you die that's important... it's how you lived that matters."

"That's the kind of thing Lois would say - though probably not as calmly… She's said a lot recently that's helped me. More than she could ever know."

When he realized he'd said it aloud he glanced at Diana and found her smiling at him, "You're thinking about telling her."

"If anyone could deal with my life the way it is now it'd be her," He looked to the sky again, "But each time I thought I'd made a connection with someone… once they find out what I can do, whether its hours or days later… everything changes. Invariably they freak about some part of it; get retroactively paranoid and wonder what else Clark Kent is hiding from them. I want someone I can talk to about everything. Someone I don't have to hide things from or consider every single word before it leaves my mouth. I hate that."

There was a long silence. And yes, he knew he had that in his friendship with Diana but it wasn't the same thing. They both knew that; had known it within weeks of meeting each other at the start of his travels around the world. A friendship like theirs was important to him, but the spark of something more was an intangible – something that was either there or it wasn't. And it was with Lois. For him…

"It's nice to have someone to talk to about this."

"Anytime, Clark. You know that."

He took a deep breath of moist air and looked around him, "This is a nice spot. I always wondered why it's here."

"Do you really want to know?"

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye he grinned, "Nah."

With a low chuckle of laughter he looked at the circle of stones again. If there was anyone who could tell him the true story behind Stonehenge it was Diana. But he kinda liked the magical quality of it.

Maybe one day he'd bring Lois there and they could debate it some.

__

Lois Lane's Apartment – Evening:

Lois figured she was famous for many things. Patience, however, wasn't one of them. And despite the small amount of information she'd Googled about a certain Ms. Diana Prince while Clark had been off for his cozy little lunch – she'd got squat. And the curiosity was eating her up to the point where she dearly wanted to scream.

Hiding that fact was making her crazy. But what was making her mad was that she was staring at him again. And he knew godammit! Because every time he caught her looking at him he smiled…

She sighed heavily and stretched to loosen the tension in her spine. It was her own stupid fault they were sat on the floor in her not-so-secret room going through the files again to begin with. But it wasn't like she could casually invite him over and grill him about his old friend. Not without him knowing.

"Hungry yet?" He didn't look up from the file he was reading.

"Getting there." She leaned over and pulled the last file she was looking for from its pile, almost ready to explain her DNA theory. Then her errant tongue worked loose, "Not all of us popped out for a nice long lunch…"

When his mouth twitched she wanted to kill him, "We can eat anytime you're ready Lois. I'm easy."

A burst of sarcastic laughter escaped her lips, "You said it."

Clark calmly set his file to one side and pushed his glasses up his nose, studying her with sparkling eyes, "Something you want to ask me?"

"Me? No-o." She took a deep breath, inwardly cursing the fact she knew she was about to wade on in regardless, "Not unless there's anything _you_ want to tell _me_."

"If you want to ask me about Diana then go ahead. Not like you to be so behind the door about it."

She shrugged and fiddled with the files, "This is different."

"Different how?"

_Dammit!_

When she wasn't forthcoming he pushed, "Are you jealous?"

"What?! No, I'm not jealous," She scowled at him, "We're friends and partners, and whatever you do in your own time is…"

"Yeah?" His smile grew.

So she quirked her brows sarcastically and reached for a file she'd didn't actually need, "_Whatever you do_."

In the blink of an eye she found her wrist captured by one large hand. She frowned at it and tugged. He held on. She looked up at him and glared in warning. He continued smiling and held on.

Then his deep voice lowered, "There's nothing going on with me and Diana Lois. You don't need to worry."

_Worry?!_ She wasn't _worried_! Didn't explain why she suddenly felt better but she damn well wasn't worried! Her eyes widened as she realized what he was hinting at. Oh hell no.

"Your sex life is nothing to do with me Smallville." Oh god, now she'd mentioned the word sex. Like she'd been thinking about it. When she hadn't. She'd never once even put the word sex in the same sentence as his name before – not even silently. Hell, she'd never even wondered…

For no apparent reason her gaze dropped to his mouth. And she remembered the kiss in the honeymoon suite. Oh crap. She _had_ thought about it, hadn't she? When he'd kissed her the way he'd kissed her she'd wondered if he was that good at everything else. And then there were the times he'd done the whole tall dark and vaguely sexy thing. She'd thought about it then too. And –

Her gaze snapped upwards and crashed into his.

And the heat she could see there made her breath catch painfully in her chest. Oh no, oh hell no. Not him. She'd done the whole office affair thing once before and look how well that had turned out! And that hadn't been with someone who was already her partner and her best friend, someone she already cared about entirely too much for her own good. She couldn't possibly –

When his thumb moved against the beating pulse in her wrist she felt her stomach clench and the need to close her eyes and moan was so strong it almost doubled her over. Oh this was bad. This was bad in global proportions.

Frowning even harder she closed her eyes, grimaced and tugged on her hand, "Let go."

"Lois, look at me."

She didn't want to look at him. But she forced herself to. And immediately regretted it, "I'm not jealous Smallville. You should be so lucky. Now give me my damn hand back."

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?!"

"I don't want to."

What? She felt herself beginning to fold in the middle of her body, her brows wavering as she reduced herself to silent pleading.

He smiled a smile that did something completely alien to her pulse rate, his thumb brushing back and forth over her wrist in a hypnotically erotic rhythm that made her want to moan again. Nope. Not happening. She wasn't crossing that invisible line with him. If she did, if he did – if they did – it would ruin _everything_…

She shook her head, "This isn't gonna happen."

Clark continued smiling.

"I'm serious. It's not."

He blinked lazily, ridiculously thick lashes suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world to her.

"All right, maybe, somewhere very deep inside me there is some eensy-weensy, microcosmic - although highly unlikely - possibility I feel some sort of unmotivated, completely unrealistic attraction to you…"

His thumb moved down into her palm and started to draw a small circle.

And Lois heard a strangled noise sound in the base of her throat, "But I'm telling you – this is NOT gonna happen."

When his gaze lowered to her mouth she automatically damped her lips with the tip of her tongue. As if she was preparing herself to be kissed.

His throat convulsed. She saw his wide chest rise and fall faster than before, as if he was having as much difficulty breathing as she was. And then his gaze rose again and she felt the force of open physical need slam into her midriff like a punch. Oh God. She really was seriously attracted to him, wasn't she?

Why him? Why now? _Not him_. Not with her track record. Clark Kent was the kind of stable, trustworthy, honorable guy women fell for when they wanted to make a long term commitment. She wasn't one of those women. She was a walking disaster. Hell, her relationship with him as a friend had already lasted longer than any other relationship she'd ever had outside of her family. If she fell for him and it all went belly up, which inevitably it would…

Lois wasn't sure she'd recover.

The fear must have shown in her eyes, because he let go of her hand. And Lois immediately drew her arm back to her side, folding her fingers into her palm to hold onto the remnants of his warm touch while she floundered in a frantic search for words to put them back to where they'd been before.

When he spoke his voice was rough edged and deeper than she remembered it ever sounding before, telling her he was just as effected by what had had happened between them as she was, "So tell me this theory of yours…"

Theory? What theory? Like she knew _anything_ anymore!

She continued staring at him.

"Lois…" There was an edge of warning to his voice, "Tell me the DNA theory or I'm gonna have to leave."

Leave or kiss her? Was that what he was saying?

"_Lois_."

"Cyrus Krupp." She blurted out.

Clark frowned, "Cyrus Krupp?"

"Cyrus Krupp," She nodded and dropped her chin to shuffle through the files, "That's where it started. I was trying to find out more about Chloe's condition – I mean - the things she can do. You know - when I knew what she could do. I wanted to understand it better…"

"And Cyrus Krupp had the ability to heal with his hands…"

Her chin jerked back up, "How do you know that?"

"Because I met him," He pursed his lips and took a breath, "Smallville's a small town."

Okay, that made sense to her, "So you know he thought he was from another planet."

"Yes, but he wasn't."

"Course he wasn't. He was a nut job. He was evaluated for mental problems for years. But there was a mention in his notes of unusual abilities and when I eventually got my hands on the closed files and discovered what he was supposed to be able to do –"

Clark nodded, "You thought it might be the same thing Chloe can do."

"Yes," She frowned down at the mess she'd made of the files, "But it wasn't. The only thing they had in common was that first meteor shower. So then I followed her lead and started putting together a list of the people with unusual abilities and a lot of them had one common denominator…"

"Belle Reve."

She couldn't help it, her chin jerked back up again, her tone sharper than before, "How in hell do you _know that_? You make it sound like you've known all this from way back at the beginning."

He looked at her calmly, "Like I said; Smallville is –"

"But if you already knew there might be a link then why didn't you _say something_? I thought we'd got past the keeping secrets part of our relationship!"

"I could point out that _you're_ only mentioning this now."

"Possibly because this is the first time we've gotten round to talking about it?"

Dark brows lifted in challenge and she knew he had her, so she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, "Okay, fine. Point taken."

But she waggled a forefinger at him in warning, "No more withholding information from here on in. I _mean it_."

When he avoided her gaze and looked down at the files she opened her mouth to demand confirmation only to have him ask, "What else did you find?"

A part of her was sorely tempted to break her own rule but if he withheld information anywhere down the line she figured she'd be happier on the moral high-ground, "When I saw what some of you-know-who's freaky pod people could do I started matching their varying talents to anyone with so much as a whiff of the same abilities who'd spent time at Belle Reve. Then I tagged their files. That's what all the orange post-it notes are."

She saw him reach a hand out to push the files around, lifting any that had the orange tags, "There's a lot."

"Yep. And that's where my theory came from – I figure he's been collecting DNA for years the way some people collect stamps." She pulled out a few of the files and handed them to him, "Much as I hate to admit it, its genius. Sick. But genius. He hand picked all the abilities that might be of use to him in a pod-people-army and then found a way to slice or dice or whatever the hell it is you do with DNA to mix it up and make them grow. Took him a few attempts. I know, I saw a lot of the results first hand."

"I remember." His tone was terse.

"I don't understand the science behind it. Don't want to frankly. But I get where the ingredients came from," She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth to say the words, "And I know why he wants Chloe. If he can heal them when they get broken-"

"He doesn't have to replace them."

A sudden chill ran down her spine, her gaze focused on the dark hair on his bowed head as he read the tagged files, "You knew, didn't you."

He looked up at her without lifting his chin, "Knew what?"

"What she could do. You knew before I did." She waved a hand in front of her body, "You knew about most of the meteor infected people in Smallville too."

"Yes."

Well at least he wasn't lying about it; that was something. But she still hated that he'd kept stuff from her, "When did you know?"

"About Chloe?"

"No, about Imelda Marcos' love for shoes," She angled her head to emphasize the sarcasm, "Who the hell else do you think I mean? I could have gone a lifetime without ever knowing the rest of this stuff and I'd have been ecstatic. But when it comes to my cuz…"

His voice was filled with the kind of infinite patience she'd often thought only he had, "Wasn't my choice to make."

Turning her face away she nodded. She got that. Didn't mean it hurt any less that her cousin hadn't trusted her but she got it. Crossing her jaw briefly as another thought occurred to her she felt that hurt morphing into the beginnings of anger, "Still. Would have been nice if I'd known to thank her that time she saved my life at the dam. Didn't imagine that knife in my gut, did I? And you knew then. You looked at me like I was crazy when I told you about it but you still didn't say anything."

"I couldn't."

Lois nodded, "Right."

"Lois-"

"So anyway," She cleared her throat and got back to the subject at hand, looking for any of the tagged files she'd missed, "Back at Belle Reve they thought a lot of these people were just psychotic versions of their former selves; killing and injuring innocent people without any remorse or reserve. Some of them had their powers controlled or subdued – Smallville's version of Doctor Mengele obviously followed their lead and took it a step further. I don't know how yet. Or how he manages to grown them so fast, but…"

When she glanced up the stunned expression on Clark's face knocked her thought process out of whack. Varying emotions crossed his eyes and then he clenched his jaw and frowned – hard.

Lois could almost feel the pain radiating off him, her voice dropping, "Clark? What is it?"

His breathing had changed too. And his hands had curled into fists. But he seemed so far away that she didn't think he'd even heard her. So she bent at the waist and leaned out to place a hand on his forearm, squeezing it to get his attention, "_Clark_."

It got his gaze to shift sharply to tangle with hers so she smiled, "Hey. Where'd you go?"

"I know how he did it." He sounded strangled, "I know how he accelerated their growth."

Lois' eyes widened, "_How_-"

"I gave it to him Lois. I handed him the DNA he needed."

She didn't understand; "I don't understand. You would never-"

He said one word. And it sounded like he was dragged out from deep inside him, "_Evan_."

"Evan? Who's Evan?" Whoever he was he'd obviously meant something to Clark.

Shaking his head as if to loosen the dark memories he'd allowed himself to slide into, Clark cleared his throat, "We found a baby. Lana and me. In Evan's field. That's how he got his name."

"O-okay," Lois removed her hand but kept her gaze focused on his eyes, "You found an abandoned baby and took it in. That sounds like something you'd do…"

Her smile of encouragement didn't change his expression, "We were waiting for Child Services to place him. But he grew. Rapidly. One minute he was a baby, then he was seven, then sixteen… but every time he aged he released a burst of energy. I asked Lex for help. He was the only one I knew with the resources…"

"And you were friends then."

"Yes." When he turned his face away from her Lois saw a muscle clenching in his jaw, barely concealed anger lacing his voice, "He did tests. He must have taken samples. I never knew."

And now he was blaming himself, wasn't he? A part of him was thinking that if he hadn't handed a key ingredient to Lex then he might never have been able to create his secret army - or at the very least it would have taken him longer to figure it out. But there was no way Clark could have known. He'd placed his trust in the wrong person, yes – not like he was the first person in the history of mankind to make that mistake but even so. If he was guilty of anything it was of trying to help. He'd been trying to help that little boy. It was him all over. He'd always had a huge capacity for doing good in whatever small way he could. She'd always kinda loved that about him…

"What happened to the boy?"

His deep voice crackled harshly, "He died."

It brought her hand back to his arm, "I'm sorry. But you did what you could. That's all anyone can ever do."

"Sometimes it's not enough."

"You have the worst case of Mr. Atlas syndrome I've ever known. No-one can do more than their best. That's how it is. If I know you, you'll have done everything possible for that boy. And the way you're reacting now tells me just how much it kills you that it wasn't enough." Her voice softened, "You were with him when he died, weren't you?"

He looked surprised by her intuition, "Yes."

"See? There it is. That big old Kent heart again. You did more than your best Smallville. Give yourself a break every now and again," After another squeeze she released his arm again and set her palms behind her to push up onto her feet, "You had no way of knowing what was going on back then. No-one could. And even if you'd thought it everyone would have thought you were ready for Belle Rive yourself. Hell, I'd have driven you there myself back in the day. You know that. This is a whole different ball game this time round."

While she swiped any dust she might have picked up off her butt, he lifted his chin higher to look at her, "A lot of things have changed."

Lois froze, staring down at him and feeling the same tension in the room that had been there when he'd held her wrist. She even had to swallow to make her throat work,

"I know." There was no avoiding it. They had, ""I'm gonna put a fresh pot of coffee on…"

She was at the door when his voice sounded again, "Lois?"

"Mmm-Hmm?" She turned.

And he considered her for a long moment before he said, "I think we should see if we can find a link between your Belle Reve patients and any of the big name Geneticists Lex might have had any contact with."

"Okay. That makes sense. I'll boot up the laptop while I'm up here."

"Okay."

She'd turned away again when he added, "Lois?"

She swung round, "What?"

"Order pizza. I'd hate for you to have to cook…" He smiled at her.

Irritatingly Lois found herself smiling back, "Cute. Go back to work Smallville."

The third time she made it all the way into the hall, then; "Lois?"

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes she spun on her heel and set her hands on the door frame to lean back into the room, "_What_?"

His smile grew, eyes sparkling, "Nothing."

Lois gaped at him, quirked her brows, and then ruined the effect by laughing, "_Dork_."

She continued laughing all the way down the hall and into the kitchen to fill the coffee pot, feeling ridiculously light-hearted until it hit her why she felt that way. It wasn't till cold water was running over the back of her hand that she realized she was staring into nothing as it sank in.

Well hell. When had _that_ happened?

She set the full pot on the counter top and reached up for coffee, turning when she heard a sound behind her. Her heart stopped. The package of coffee slipping from her limp fingers and hitting the floor at her feet; spraying granules everywhere…

"Clark!" His name rose up from deep inside her, "_Clark!_"

He appeared at the end of the hall, "What is i-"

She looked across and saw his expression, emotion welling up inside her - because she should never have called for him. If she hadn't he wouldn't have seen it happen –

His wide anguished eyes locked with hers as tears blurred her vision and she whispered the words; "_I'm sorry_."

Clark watched in horror as the woman wrapped her fingers around Lois' shoulder. It happened so fast, "No!"

In a flash he was in the kitchen, not caring if Lois saw him use his super speed. But by the time he got there, there was only the sparkling of green mist left where she'd been standing, "_No!_"

He spun in a circle, his voice rising, "_Lois!_ _**LOIS**_!"

But it was too late.


	36. Chapter 36

First up THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has left reviews and comments about this story - I really REALLY appreciate it and that you've taken the time to read the chapters ;) We have two more today but then am gonna drop to one a day for a few days to try and give me a chance to get the story finished so there's not a long gap between updates... THANKS AGAIN xx

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX.**

_  
Gotham City – Wayne Mansion:_

She was alone in the room. Sat at an ornate antique desk with several large books laid out in front of her, her face lit by the screen of a small laptop, her head bowed. She looked engrossed, comfortable in her surroundings; completely oblivious to what was happening outside her small corner of the world. And for a second, while he hovered in the air outside the window, Clark envied her that sense of peace.

Gliding in through the open French windows, he silently settled the soles of his dark red boots on the deep carpet of an oriental rug. A whisper of displaced air lifted a tendril of hair against her cheek; catching her attention, lifting her chin. And the smile on her face was bright and immediate in welcome. After all, he hadn't been there since the last time harsh words had been spoken in the same room – for a moment she probably believed he was there to build bridges…

"Well it's about time – I'm glad…" The words died in her throat as she looked at him properly. And it must have shown in his face.

In the end there had been no way to avoid breaking the news to her, not when he'd spent two days solid searching everywhere for Lois. He'd filtered out sound after sound, x-rayed everything from buildings to subways to caves to mountains to oceans – everything above and below. And he felt empty inside. Not just from the lack of success; it was as if the clone had taken a part of him with Lois and he was weakened by it in a way he'd honestly never experienced before – not even the time Lana had been forced into a waking nightmare by his old adversary Brainiac. The pain might not have been as debilitating as Kryptonite but he was weakened nevertheless and helpless in a way that made him angry beyond belief; the criminals in Metropolis at the receiving end of that anger possibly a little too much since she'd gone.

But he'd failed the one person who helped make sense of everything else. And he didn't know if he would ever recover if she was lost to him…

The heavy weight in his chest crushed downwards into the pit of his stomach as he forced himself to look at Chloe as the color drained from her cheeks. He still couldn't think of her as Vicki. She was Chloe to him and always would be, just the way she was to Lois. And he was about to make her hurt the way he was hurting, or a pretty damn close approximation of it.

"_Lois_…"

She managed one word. And Clark felt the anger imploding inside him again. He wanted to go out and hurl large objects into space until every muscle in his body screamed with the effort. He'd _failed_ her. He hadn't been able to protect her. If he couldn't protect the people he loved then how could he continue to do what he did? It was the same problem he'd always had. But how could he not continue now he'd finally begun? He was trapped in the persona he'd created.

The answer to Chloe's question refused to rise past the thickening in his throat so he nodded; his jaw set and his hands in fists at his sides.

"When?"

"Two days." And four hours and seventeen minutes and twelve seconds… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen…

Anger flashed in Chloe's eyes; "And you waited till _now_ to tell me?"

Bruce strode into the room, reading an open file, "I'm sorry Vicki, I still don't see how linking the system here to one in a possible off-world base of operations can-" He glanced upwards. Then, looking from one of them to the other he closed the file, "Problem?"

Clark began pacing. It already felt like he'd been there for too long. He could hear the clock ticking – and it wasn't any of the numerous ones echoing from the dozens of rooms in the mansion, the various tones of their heavy ticking gathering together into a conglomeration of sound that was almost deafening to him.

"Lois is missing."

The words drew Bruce to Chloe's side, "When?"

"Two days."

"How?" He directed the question at Clark.

Who stopped pacing long enough to look him in the eye and answer him with the same directness he'd formed his line of questioning in to get to the bottom of things, "Clone."

"Which one?" Chloe asked, "Or do you want to wait another couple of days and email us the details?"

Bruce quietly raised a brow at her sharp tone, "I'm sure he's been exhausting every possible avenue to find your cousin. If he hadn't he wouldn't be here. Not after the last visit…"

Under normal circumstances Bruce's defense would have caught Clark off-guard. It wasn't that they had a close working relationship after all. In fact, if anything the 'friendship' they had was tentative; they certainly weren't the kind of work mates who went out after 'work' for a beer or to watch a game. And the doubts Clark held about the fine line Bruce skirted between keeping the peace within the realms of the law and taking a life for the first time to justify his cause had always been a wall between them.

But Clark couldn't feel surprise. He suddenly felt numb. Until something happened…

It was such a simple thing. Bruce poured a glass of water and wordlessly handed it to the pale, almost fragile looking woman at his side. The touch of his fingers on hers was a seemingly insignificant thing too. But it had an immediate reaction. Chloe lifted her chin and looked up into his eyes; a small smile briefly touching her lips and an invisible hint of something passing between them.

Such small intimacies. But they spoke of sharing and understanding and support; of a closeness that ran deep - a world full of the kind of possibilities that had been stolen from Clark in less than a heartbeat when Lois closed her eyes and disappeared into green mist while he could do nothing to stop it. He'd been helpless.

_He'd failed her._

The sharp agony that watching the interaction between Bruce and Chloe brought to his chest forced Clark to turn away, his cloak swinging as he walked to the open doors at the balcony. Automatically he closed his eyes and sorted through the varying noises of Gotham; searching… waiting to hear the one sound he needed to hear the most…

She wasn't there.

"I'm sorry," Said the low voice beside him, a small hand squeezing his forearm through the material of the suit to make him look down at her, "I know you've been searching for her. I just wish you'd come to us sooner. We all could have been looking. Sometimes you have to allow yourself to ask for help Clark. I remember a time when you wouldn't have hesitated."

He remembered those days too. But he'd been too heavily reliant on the small circle of friends he'd had back then. Had probably used them as a crutch for a little too long. It had taken drastic times to make him see clearly. And yes, maybe he had taken things a little too far in the opposite direction of late but it was a moot point. Only one thing mattered now.

"A clone of Alicia took her."

The flat matter-of-fact tone made Chloe pause for a moment as Clark closed his eyes and listened again. And somehow she intuitively knew; "In front of you. She teleported Lois away in front of you, didn't she?"

"Yes." With his eyes closed he could still see it happening. Over and over again.

"I'm sorry."

It was what Lois had said. But she'd had nothing to be sorry for. He wanted to be able to tell her that.

He opened his eyes; "I've been searching ever since. Told Perry we're following a lead…" The use of the word 'we' made him pause briefly to fight for control, "But I can't find her heartbeat. Every time I think I can hear it – by the time I get there – it's gone…"

"You can hear her heartbeat? Out of every one on the entire planet?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know," The answer was low. He'd never questioned it before. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. He'd never been able to single anyone else out that way before, had he? But it didn't matter why; "I just can."

When he made the mistake of looking at Chloe the understanding mixed with anguish felt like an imagined knife to his heart. He had to get back out. He'd stayed too long.

"If you heard it then it means she's alive. We'll find her. And remember it's not her he wants Clark; it's me. She's a pawn. I'm the end-game. All I'd have to do is step away from being Vicki Vale and-"

"That won't be necessary," Bruce's tone dripped with determination.

Chloe frowned across the room at him, "She's my cousin. I'll do what needs to be done to get her back; I've said that from the beginning. I'm sick of playing this game. And Lois would do the same for me. She _did_ - countless times. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here."

"And from what you've told me I can imagine how delighted she'd be with that particular solution…" A muscle jumped in his jaw, "There's no winner in a trade-off – there never is. I know that better than most."

There was a moment of silence and then Chloe said; "I'm not Rachel. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

While Clark briefly wondered why Bruce's expression darkened so dangerously – transforming him into a hint of the person Clark feared he might one day become - Chloe looked his way again; realization lighting her eyes, "He might be moving Lois around from place to place. Would explain why you thought you could hear her and she wasn't there when you got there..."

The thought had occurred to him, "Why? There's no way he could know Superman can find her that way."

"It might not have anything to do with you."

Lex liked to play. They all knew that.

Clark felt the anger roll in on him twice as large as before. He had to leave. If he had to turn over every grain of sand on the planet one by one then he would. He had to.

"I have to go."

"Show us the locations on a map first. Where you thought you could hear her. We'll see if there's any kind of a pattern." She frowned as she turned away from him, "This is where an off-world station would be useful. I'm convinced the League is right about that…"

_  
Unknown Location No.1:_

Little Miss Personality dumped her in the middle of nowhere.

And Lois soon wished she'd worn a heavier sweater. She'd barely had time to open her eyes before her escort magicked herself off into the night; leaving Lois in the woods. Somewhere cold. And getting colder.

When calling Superman didn't get her anywhere she started walking because it was something to do and Lois Lane was a do-er not a sit-and-wait kinda gal.

While she walked, and tripped over roots in the dark and tucked her hands into her light sleeves in an effort to keep any of the heat still left in her body she rehearsed out loud what she'd say when she saw the Spawn of Satan face-to-face again. It involved a lot of swearing but it focused her mind.

She was bruised and her muscles ached and her teeth were chattering by the time the sun started to break the horizon. But the very fact it did gave her a direction to aim for. _Every cloud_…

She'd tripped over her last root at the edge of the woods and had spotted a highway when her new friend reappeared…

"Terrific."

_  
Unknown Location No.2:_

With her light top tied around her head turban style and sweat glistening on her arms and the half circles of skin at the front and back of her vest top Lois trudged along the side of another highway while the sun beat relentlessly down on her. She'd called Superman again but had hit a point where she'd even stopped rehearsing out loud what she was going to say to Lucifer Luthor.

Thanks to remembered Army survival training she'd already sacrificed a few desert plants to the cause of not dying of dehydration but it wasn't anywhere near enough to stop her throat from aching and there wasn't enough shade for her to lay down and rest to conserve her energy. Besides, it would be dark again soon judging by the position of the sun. And when the sun went down it was gonna get cold again. Yippee. Still. At last in the sun she was topping up her tan…

Heat shimmered off the highway. For a moment she thought she saw a truck in the distance. But nope. And she'd just made the mistake of starting to allow her thoughts to wander into hidden corners of her mind she'd normally have ignored when her new bestest buddy came back.

She smirked and croaked; "Miss me already?"

_  
Unknown Location No.8:_

Oh she knew what he was doing. Mind tricks. Wear her down. Have her in a weakened state before he finally made his appearance. It was almost amusing to her. Pathetically predictable for a 'genius'. But it yanked her chain big time.

It took a while for her to forbid herself to waste precious energy getting mad. She wasn't giving him that. She had to stay detached from her current predicament. So instead she searched for something else to occupy her mind. And started thinking about Clark somewhere between the grassy canyon location and a deserted beach drop-off. In fairness, the beach hadn't been all that bad; she'd even managed to go for a swim to wash off some of the accumulated grime and general ickiness. But then her mind went searching for that something else to focus on…

He was gonna be blaming himself wasn't he?

Her heart tried to make itself half its normal size at the thought of that. But he would. She knew him. He'd think he should have been able to see ten seconds into the future so he could do something to stop it happening. The dork. Until Clark Kent she'd never known anyone who took on the responsibility for others as if it was as necessary as the act of breathing in and out. And she'd had no idea why he did it at the beginning. Hadn't trusted it. Had thought he was naive. Had been cynical. Hell, she was still cynical – but men like him and like Superman made her believe all wasn't lost quite yet. There were still people who cared. Guys who didn't think blowing up things was the solution for all perceived evils. Guys to trust and believe in… to lean on in times of crisis…

She should introduce them sometime. They had a lot in common.

Ridiculously she found herself smiling at the idea of them stood side-by-side trying to strike up a conversation. The image just wasn't working for her; as if she saw them as two people living in different universes - or more likely because she'd mentally drawn a line between them. Was that why she could care so much for them both at the same time?

Nowhere in her checkered romantic history had that ever happened before. She'd always considered her standards pretty high in that respect. Her standards in the men she got involved with might have been questionable on the odd occasion but she'd never been torn between two potential -

Two potential _what_?

She had to stop and think about that for a second or two; sitting down on a sand bank and slipping a gym shoe off one swollen foot to give her blisters a break while she considered the problem from varying angles. Typical. Way to go Lane. Not only was she ridiculously fascinated by two completely different guys but both of them were potential 'relationships' that could go pretty much nowhere without there being a very unhappy ending.

She'd officially hit rock bottom in the relationship department. Again. She should just have a relationship with Beelzebub and get it over with…

"And think of the devil…" When the sun was blocked she shaded her eyes with one hand and smirked at the figure standing over her, "Lemme guess – Alaska this time? Don't suppose we could stop near an Ihop at some point? No? You surprise me."

She pushed her aching blisters back into their torture chamber and held out a hand in invitation, "At some stage we really need to work on your conversational skills…"

_  
International Space Station Project:_

The earth was a bauble of green and blue with white swirls of cloud whispering over it's surface; the eerie unearthly silence surrounding the planet drowned out by static and someone singing 'My Way' in Russian. Gleaming white with letters on the side that identified it as a NASA Shuttle a Russian Cosmonaught was outside in his space suit, repairing a radio antenna. And singing. Loudly.

Inside the shuttle the rest of the crew; two men and a woman in gym shorts and red T-shirts were floating to their stations – the Captain teasing his space walker,

"I think the Russian Idol auditions were last week. So you can spare us the serenade, Comrade Sinatra. You're not at home now."

The crew chuckled at the familiar banter.

In a heavy Russian accent the Cosmonaught replied; "At home my kids tell me to save my singing for outer space…"

From out of nowhere a piece of debris, most likely a discarded chunk of a failed satellite, appeared in view. It took only a sliver of debris to cause harm at the best of times. So when the crew spotted it their thoughts immediately turned to the most exposed member of their team - the one in most danger.

He saw it too, tried to react as fast as his suit and the weightlessness of space would allow him - moving first right then left. But it was pointless. The debris hit the open bay doors, bending them and ricocheting the Cosmonaught into deeper space while his horrified crew watched helplessly. But they already had problems of their own. The shuttle began to tumble out of orbit, head over heels out of control. Inside they tried desperately to react while being tossed about like clothes in a spin dryer.

The spinning suddenly stopped.

The ship moved slowly, upright and in control, gliding through space as it had before. Below it, his face filled with resolve was Superman, with the same steady strength and calm in the heat of crisis that the world was coming to expect from him – no-one knowing that inside he was still hollow and hurting at the same time; desperate to be done with anything that distracted him from the one thing he needed to be doing the most…

As if his very survival depended on it.

When the ship was stable he turned and saw the lost Cosmonaught moving further and further away. Dropping forwards he flew towards him as the man slowly began to lose consciousness.

When he felt himself stop the man opened his eyes and stared through his visor with wide eyes as Superman carried him back to the Shuttle. Maneuvering into the open bay, he eased him through the airlock and then repaired the damaged doors before speaking to him in pitch perfect Russian;

"I think you'll be safer in here Sir."

Inside the crew strained to look outside and watch as he slid by the window, waving their hands in thanks as he nodded in return and dove back towards Earth.

Bright light came with a new dawn from the east as he shot over the horizon; the warm sunlight highlighting recognizable landmasses. Africa rolled slowly by as he tuned in and listened for her heartbeat, then he floated across Europe, then over the Atlantic; the ocean sparkling and twinkling in millions of shades of blue reflected from the sky - then the continental states of the USA appeared below him as precisely detailed as every map in every school room in America.

He hovered for a moment, thinking he'd heard something – checking again – diving downwards to scan the empty beach... No, she wasn't there. But for a moment, like so many moments before, he thought he could hear the whisper of her voice on the breeze like a ghostly echo…

Hours later the Metropolis skyline sparkled against a cloudless sky, a full moon hanging over the jagged urban spires. For the most part the city was silent, the occasional noise or voice drifting upwards but nothing out of the ordinary. The city he thought of as his to protect was at sleep, peaceful, untroubled. Small consolation, but one less thing to worry about – even if he did wonder why Metallo had been keeping a remarkably low profile of late.

But so long as the city was peaceful…

The sound of a hose splashing down into water caught his attention and when he looked down he saw a tanker truck backing up to the waters edge through a lake front playground. Armed guards stood in the shadows keeping a watchful eye as through the moonlit branches there was a hint of movement – a blur in the night sky that they would have seen accelerate had they bothered to look twice.

Two darkly clad men at the back of the truck quickly and quietly tightened the hose to a spigot, preparing to pump when a trickle of the trucks contents leaked onto a gloved hand. There was an acidic hiss and the man stripped off the glove with a sharp expletive, dropping it to the ground as it was consumed by the corrosive liquid.

The sounds carried over the dark waters of the lake and filtered into the forest on the far shore. A whoosh of air folded the tops of the trees, there was a burst of speed, the moon flashed briefly on a blur of color.

But the men had already turned the tanker spigot and noxious waste started pumping into the lake; dead fish immediately rising to the surface and a dark oily half-circle spreading out from the shoreline.

The blur blasted through the trees, skimmed across the surface of the lake, arcing upwards and causing the water to lap at the shore like an incoming tide at the feet of the men. And this time they heard the rush of wind - the armed guards immediately on alert - the dumpers nervously turning the spigot to increase the flow of waste. The branches in the trees around them rattled, leaves rustled and then – out of nowhere – a dark figure descended from the sky; slamming feet into the ground and causing a tremor like a miniature earthquake before it began striding purposefully towards the dumpers.

One of the men jumped onto the foot-well of the truck and rapped on the glass; "Hit the lights!"

The trucks twin beams pierced the darkness and immediately caught Superman in the glare… walking towards them with grim determination on his face…

The armed guards opened fire while the driver slammed the tanker into gear and accelerated away; leaving his colleagues to their fate. He knew the barrage of bullets was pointless – hell, they all did – the trees behind Superman were taking more of a beating than he was. The guards popped off grenades one after another after another but nothing could stop the angry looking man in the red sheet. If anything, as he walked through the flames he was more determined than before – he even snapped out his arms and caught two of the grenades as they came his way; tossing them back at the people who had thrown them at a close enough range to make them run for cover or recklessly dive for the water's edge.

No matter what they did. Superman kept coming.

The tanker barreled onto a deserted road and headed for mid-town Metropolis, the driver anxiously checking his mirrors – the sky – either side of him - while the speedometer hit the one hundred mark. He raced over a rise and found Superman standing in the center lane, as still as a statue… waiting, unmoving while the headlights grew brighter and brighter on his features. He didn't care that the truck was bearing down on him like a freight train – he almost looked like he was willing it to keep coming, his hands in taut fists by his sides.

Reaching a hand down the driver yanked on a red handle and detached the cab of the truck from the body. It carried on the same path for a brief second then tumbled onto its side, skidding, sparking, screeching across the concrete and knocking out the guard rail before it headed into the opposing lane…

Superman streaked across the road, grabbed the massive tank and dug in his heels – bringing the container to a stop yards from where a wide-eyed driver had been changing a flat tire. He glanced briefly at the man then turned; his focus on the disappearing truck.

The driver believed he was home free. But just as he smiled with satisfaction the cab of the truck was suddenly peeled away, leaving him completely exposed over the spinning wheels and roaring engine as Superman climbed into the passenger seat;

"That really wasn't very nice what you did back there…"

When a .45 was produced and fired at him at point blank range he pursed his mouth briefly with impatience, "We like games do we? Well in that case I have one for you."

He directed his gaze at the steering wheel and welded it into place with his heat vision and then did the same to the gas pedal; this time welding it flat to the floor. The driver's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he'd done, and that there was a cement wall coming their way - fast.

"Who hired you?" Superman asked as he stared at the approaching wall.

"They'll kill me!"

Superman shifted the truck up a gear and broke the lever in half, still staring at the wall, "Take as much time as you need."

"You can't threaten me, Superman!" He glanced at the speedometer as it hit one fifteen, his bravado forced through fear, "You'd never kill anyone!"

"You're right, I wouldn't," When the driver fumbled for his seat belt Superman reached over, "Here – let me…"

He 'accidentally' pulled the belt from it's mounting, smiling a small smile that didn't make it into his eyes, "Got air bags?"

The truck crashed through a Construction Zone sign and bounced over the debris before a steel rod punctured the gas tank, setting off a spark that became a plume of flame that spewed out behind them. Like a falling comet the open cab roared down the road; wheels spinning, the wall approaching, the driver yelling…

"_You don't do this!_"

Superman stared at him with a deadpan expression, "Taking lives is something I find offensive. But roughing up biological terrorists a bit doesn't faze me at all at this point in time. Who sent you?"

"We work for a division of Luthorcorps!"

With a scream he found himself dragged upwards from the truck at the last minute; watching from above as it smashed headlong into the wall and flames rolled upwards into the night sky. Then he looked at his captor; his grim faced, iron jawed captor -the superhuman being who set him on his feet and eyed him with open disgust as police cars approached to a symphony of sirens and a kaleidoscope of flashing lights.

As a born-into-the-career criminal the man had never been happier to see a police officer in his entire life.

The heavy skies above them opened and rain poured downwards as Superman began clearing up…

_  
Unknown Location No: 15:_

Maybe it was because he'd become such a mystery to her?

She'd already worked her way through the obvious. Like having cared about him as a friend first and the fact she'd missed him when he was gone and that he had, despite his long absence, always been there when she'd needed a shoulder… But even combined they didn't seem to be enough of a reason to explain why she was feeling the way she did. Out of nowhere. All of a sudden. _Now_. When she was old enough and wise enough to know she couldn't even blame it on getting emotionally attached to him in a time of crisis the way people sometimes did…

Naturally the more exhausted she became the weaker her defenses and her usual ability to hide from the truth when it came to emotions. So she began to allow herself to face up to exactly how she felt - something she would never in a billion years have given herself the time to do under normal circumstances. But there was no avoiding personal honesty when stranded in the middle of who-knew-where; hungry and aching down to her very bones and quite possibly coming down with a cold she'd blame on Smallville if she ever saw him again…

_When_ had become an _'if_'? That was more than a little depressing.

The thought of seeing his face again made her chest cramp harshly. Damn it. He'd snuck up on her. That's what he'd done. And when she looked back on their weird history she would probably have to face up to the fact that he'd been doing it for a long, long time. Maybe from the very beginning. But facing up to that was a step too far, even for a Lois Lane tempted to curl up under the nearest tree and allow herself to slip into the oblivion of sleep. There was just no way in the burning flames of hell she could allow herself to admit that she'd been even microscopically attached to him that way during the farm-boy years!

_Over her dead body!_

The heavy skies above her opened up and a deluge of rain blurred her vision and soaked her through to the skin in a matter of milliseconds. Her legs were heavy. Her teeth were chattering despite the ache in her jaw from clenching them together. Over her dead body was looking like a distinct possibility. Maybe that was why she was looking back over more of a decade of her life and coming up with such a ridiculous idea? People were supposed to over-analyze their lives at moments like that weren't they?

Swallowing down the lump in her throat she closed her eyes and let the rain fall. She could practically see the teasing glint of amusement in his eyes if he heard her thoughts. And pathetically she wanted to see that glint. She wanted him with her in the rain. They could debate something dumb while they waited to be transported to the next location. She could reach for his hand while they disappeared into the mist. Another jump closer to Luthor and she could even step into the solid warmth of his large body for just a moment to draw the strength she needed from him.

She wouldn't be alone. With him there she never felt alone.

She was so very tired of being alone. And whether he was irritating the crap out of her or talking sense when she didn't want to hear it or smiling his dorkiest smile at her or looking so very easy on the eyes the way he did in his more mature wardrobe he was just simply; _there_. And she loved him for that. Had done for a long time. How had she not known that when she'd once told him to his face how much it hurt to always be the one left behind? It was the real reason she'd hated him for leaving wasn't it? Because the one person who was always there for her no matter what was going on in his own life had left her behind like everyone else. She'd loved him then – as a friend – in a way she'd never let herself love a friend. Hell, even Chloe – the one miracle in her life – had been an attachment she'd made before she'd learned her lessons the hard way. An army brat learned fast. Close friendships were pointless. Long distance friendships faded. Eventually the one would become the other. And after a while she'd simply stopped trying to make anything other than a casual friendship with anyone. She'd learned to be tough, to guard herself against the pain of the frequent separations brought on by transferring from base to base as per the General's orders.

Then along came Clark Kent. Somehow, without her realizing it, he'd broken through - and she'd let herself care. Deeply. And then he left her behind without a backward glance. _That_ was why she'd hated him so much.

And now…?

All those years she'd wasted with guys who fit the list of things she thought she wanted and the whole time the kind of guy she really _needed_ in her life had been right under her nose?! Someone, somewhere really had it in for her, didn't they? Maybe she'd been a really awful person in a former life and it was left over Karma.

A burst of wry laughter bubbled up from her tight chest, past the choking lump in her throat to escape her lips and drown in the falling rain. Great – she was losing it…

And that's when her new buddy arrived to stand in front of her, her blank expression oblivious to the rain or the person in front of her. Only this time Lois stepped forwards and threw all of her frustration into shoving her back a step,

"Just do it already!"

As the rain soaked her blond hair to her cheeks she looked at Lois with empty, emotionless eyes. So Lois shoved again, "Go on!"

The step back she'd been forced to take was calmly corrected with a step forwards. And again she stood there. Staring. Silent.

So Lois yelled at her, "You can't even think for yourself can you? You're nothing! A _shell!_ You do what you're told to like all good soldiers do! Well go on then – get it over with why don't you?"

Stepping in she got in her face and practically spat the words; "_Take. Me. To. Him._ You soul-less zombie piece of -"

Two hands gripped Lois' upper arms in a vice-like grip and immediately her surroundings changed. The rain was gone. She was indoors. It was dimly lit. Figures stepped out of the shadows as the grip on her arms loosened and the woman stepped back to make room for them.

Lois looked at the faces of the two people as they stepped into the arcs of light from bare bulbs suspended on chains from a high ceiling. Then she felt lightheaded and realized she was being lifted off the ground – so she kicked out, flailing her legs and arms. And then a young boy stepped closer and angled his head as he studied her.

"Report G-19."

She knew the voice before he stepped out of the shadows, her body stilling as she ground her teeth together and watched him approach, "You won't get anything you sick son-of-a-"

"Charming as always Miss Lane," He let his cold gaze travel over her body from head to toe and back up again, making her skin crawl, "It's so good to hear your dulcet tones again."

"I don't know where she is you sycophant so do your worst. _You lose_.""

The boy angled his head to his other shoulder, "She saw her. A man flew through the clouds with her to a place she had never been before."

Lois felt the bones in her neck crack when she whipped her head round to stare at the boy with wide eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Continue G-19…" Lex began to walk a circle around her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Long way. Close your eyes Lois. Fly fast. How fast? Through open windows to where she waited. Large room. Large house. Tears. Laughter. Talking. No location given."

Lois began to struggle again, forcing herself to fill her mind with the most random of random thoughts. Her Social Security number. The General's army number. Nursery Rhymes. But she could almost feel the invisible fingers inside her head…

"What did she see in the room?"

"Stop it!" Lois fought harder.

"Bookcases. Tables. Tall windows with small panes of glass…"

Nothing. He had _nothing_! She felt laughter growing in her chest, "_And a partridge in a pear tree!_"

"Deeper G-19."

She stopped fighting and beckoned the boy closer with an index finger, "Come on over. Dig all you want. I know _squat_."

He stopped just out of kicking distance, but Lois doubted she could have brought herself to do much damage to a teenage droid. He looked so guileless. So damn innocent. He didn't know what he was, did he?

"Is that a real Renoir over there?"

The words sent a shiver down her spine. _No_.

"Probably."

Lex stopped at her side and waited until she looked at him, "An added advantage to being a journalist is a memory for the finer detail. Continue G-19."

"I swear Luthor, if it's with my dying breath-"

The corners of his narrow mouth twitched with amusement as he leaned a tempting couple of inches closer, "Fortunately for you, you have yet to outlive your usefulness," His voice lowered in a false attempt at intimacy, "But when you do you may regret making such a memorable offer."

"Coat of arms. Three golden hands. Red shield. Inverted 'V'."

Lex lifted his chin and considered a point in the air above Lois' left ear. Then he smiled a wider, self-satisfied smile, "I believe we have what we need for now. Thank you Miss Lane for your…_co-operation_…"

The boy hadn't finished, "Clark Kent."

Fighting off the wave of terror that she may have given him enough information to track down Chloe before she could warn her, Lois frowned at the mention of Clark's name, "What the hell does he have to do with-"

"Clark Kent." The boy repeated with a flicker of something vaguely resembling light in his dull eyes, "Smallville."

"Clark has nothing to do with this. He doesn't know where she is any more than I do!"

Lex nodded, "I don't doubt that. Naturally I knew he'd returned from his time abroad. I'd ask you to pass on my regards to an old friend but…"

"Clark Kent." The boy repeated for the third time.

"Assignment complete G-19," Lex dismissed him as he turned on his heel and stepped back towards the shadows and issued a final command, "One step back G-24."

_  
The skies above Metropolis – Pre-Dawn:_

He was so sure he'd heard her again. Close by. But again – nothing. And with the truck driver he'd come so very close to the darkness that he felt Bruce circled every time he donned the mask. Maybe he'd been wrong about Bruce. Maybe the very fact he'd stayed out of the darkness for so long made him a stronger ally than Clark had given him credit for…

But until he found Lois, Clark knew he would have to work harder to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't let the anger he felt effect what he did, couldn't let it cloud his judgment. And he had to believe he would find her – there wasn't any other option he could live with.

Another bolt of lightening slashed through the dim sky; the rain noticeably heavier. And close by he could see an airliner fighting its way through the pounding storm; most likely heading for the safety of Metropolis airport. While he watched a bolt of lightening cracked into the wing and flames shot up as the outboard engine on the Pilot's side caught fire. The plane started to lose altitude.

Clark couldn't remember the last time he'd been so busy. It was as if the whole world was conspiring against him to keep him from his goal. And where exactly was Metallo? His very noticeable lack of visibility was starting to bother Clark…

When he brought the nose up, the astonished Pilot and Co-Pilot looked out the window; eyes widening as Superman grabbed hold of the wing and extinguished the flames with a single breath before taking the place of the engine in evening out the plane. He turned his head, forced himself to smile and then allowed them to guide the plane to the airport where emergency equipment was standing by with lights flashing.

By then the sun was rising and he was tired; in mind, body and spirit. And he still had to pay a visit to Luthorcorps to ask Lana about the illegal dumping before he could check in at the Planet with the stories of Superman's latest exploits and to cover for Lois' absence. Then he could continue to search…

He missed her. He missed everything about her. And it was even worse in the office after he discovered Lana was out of town on business because no matter how many times he tried to tell himself not to do it; he kept glancing across the desks at Lois' empty chair. The Daily Planet wasn't The Daily Planet without Lois Lane but it was so much more than that to Clark. He wanted her sat there cocking a brow at him and challenging him the way only Lois could. He wanted the look of concentration on her face when she was so completely focused on a story that he might as well have been invisible.

With another glance at her empty chair he frowned and looked around the room to make sure no-one was looking as he super-sped his way through the last of his copy, signed the byline as Lane and Kent and sent it to the printer.

But when he left the office and stepped into the crisp, clear air the storm had blown into the city he walked towards his apartment, not even aware he'd done it until he was making the final turn onto his block. Maybe subconsciously he'd just needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Maybe he needed a few minutes to re-think how he was searching and what else he could do. Maybe he needed to deal with how he felt without her before he could don the suit again…

What he needed was _her_.

He took a deep breath, loosened his tie and glanced upwards at the cloudless sky between the buildings. What was he doing wasting time? And then he lowered his chin and forgot to breathe again.

It couldn't be.

For a split second he thought he was imagining what he was seeing. He told himself he wanted her to be there so badly that his heart must have somehow convinced his brain to tell his eyes she was there. His heart twisted, he took a shaky breath and sent up a silent prayer. But would his imagination have conjured up an image of her looking so weary? Would he have seen smudges of dirt on her clothes and the slight hint of red to her nose that suggested she'd been in the sun for too long?

"_Lois_…" Her name left his lips at the same time as she broke into a run. And if he'd conjured up the image of her then he didn't care; his arms were already reaching out.

She flung herself at him and the grip of her arms around his neck, the slight weight of her body and the sobbed breath against his ear was all he needed to believe that somehow his silent prayer had been answered; his arms circling her and lifting her off the ground to hold her close and safe.

"You scared me," He exhaled the rough words into her hair and felt his heart kick against his ribs when she made a sound that was half laughter/half sob against his neck.

"I'm sorry."

He kept hold of her and closed his eyes as relief washed over him, "You said that last time too. You have nothing to be sorry about."

She turned her face so that her nose was pressed against his neck, her words muffled; "I saw your face. When I called you and you couldn't stop it I saw your face. It wasn't your fault."

After she'd been through lord-knew-what her first thought was to ease his conscience and make _him_ feel better? He tightened his arms, taking care not to crush her. Didn't she know being where she was, was all he needed?

The words got stuck in his throat.

Despite the fact he was holding her so tight, her feet suspended off the ground; she still seemed to feel the need to try and get closer. She wriggled against him, tightened her arms around his neck and held on. And when she spoke her face was so close he could feel her lips moving against his skin; "Another minute, okay?"

Clark leaned his cheek against her head and breathed deep, catching hints of the ocean and pine trees and rain from her loose hair, "Who said I was letting go?"

He felt her shoulders shake in silent laughter before she took a shaky breath and sighed; her warm breath whispering down inside the collar of his shirt. And as much as it cost him – he had to know, "What happened?"

"Sshh… I want my minute." She mumbled.

"You can have whatever you want," And he meant it. Everything else could wait. All that mattered was she was there and she was fine and he had her in his arms.

But the husky words brought her out of hiding, her head lifting and face turning so that when he looked at her the end of her nose was almost touching his and he could see deep into her eyes. There was a flash of uncertainty and then a hint of silent question and it made him look even deeper; his gaze searching each of her eyes in turn as his brows wavered in a silent question of his own. She had about ten seconds to say something and then he wasn't sure he could be held accountable for what he'd do. What he'd wanted to do for a long time.

When her eyes clouded to the softest shades of mossy green and warm brown it was virtually impossible for him to think of anything else.

She continued to stare at him, long lashes flickering as she searched his eyes the same way he had hers. Then she did the one thing guaranteed to make him cross a line she might not even have known they'd been treading so close to; _she damped her lips_.

Eyes still open he angled his head the fraction it took to lean in. He watched her eyelids grow heavy, felt her take a shallow breath and then he pressed his lips to hers. She made a low sound in the base of her throat as her eyes closed, but she didn't resist, she didn't pull away – and it was all the invitation he needed. Leaving one arm around her waist he lifted a hand to cradle the back of her head; his fingers threading into her hair as he deepened the kiss. And it was only when he felt her respond that he allowed his eyes to fully close- as if he was afraid if he couldn't see her she'd be gone again.

It felt like every time he kissed her he learned something new. But then never before had he had the freedom to explore like he did in that moment. There wasn't anything to use as an explanation for kissing her; no deception, no inhibition releasing red Kryptonite, no cover ups. So it felt like their first kiss to him. They were just a man and a woman kissing because they wanted to. It was… _amazing_…

_She_ was amazing. But then he'd known that for a long time.

The heartbeat he'd been searching the world for skipped an irregular beat and then she slid one arm free and almost tentatively touched the very tips of her fingers to his cheek. He felt the slight tremor to her touch, the uncertainty so at odds with the confident woman he knew that it felt as if she'd wrapped those same fingers around his heart and held it in the palm of her hand. For most of his life he'd felt like there was something missing in his life – he'd struggled and fought to find it piece by tiny piece; each part of the puzzle hard won but never quite enough to fill the void. And for a long time he'd feared he was destined to live his life alone. But despite how far he'd come and how much he'd learned along the way he realized there and then that he'd never once felt whole the way he did giving and receiving on equal terms the way they were.

It suddenly made sense of everything he'd felt without her; before and after. Like before he'd opened his eyes and seen her properly for the first time he'd been filling in time or had needed to discover who he really was on his own before he 'grew into her'. And after, when he'd finally found her and then lost her - the dreadful all-consuming emptiness he'd experienced had been what it felt like to find the one person he was meant to be with only to have to face up to living the rest of his life without her. What he felt for her was exactly what he'd always believed it was supposed to feel like.

Maybe somewhere along the way he'd lost faith in that, but she'd just given it back to him in the same way she'd told him Superman had helped her to hope again…

When it was the right one you know people said. He'd been told it on many occasions by the one's who'd got it right. And he'd thought he understood, but he hadn't. Not until he fell in love with Lois.

The second he finally made the silent confession Lois' fingers flattened and she laid her palm flat against his cheek; the tip of her thumb resting on the corner of his mouth as she dragged her lips from his and brushed her cheek over his on the way back to the hollow between his neck and his shoulder. Once she had her nose pressed to his skin again she moved her hand back from his cheek – her fingers tangling through his hair until they were toying with the short strands at the nape of his neck. So Clark smoothed her hair with his palm and then wrapped his arm back round her waist and began walking; her feet swinging against his calves.

The mumbled voice asked; "Where are we going?"

"Off the sidewalk," He stepped onto the first step, his voice still husky with emotion.

Her head lifted, "I can walk."

"I know." When she didn't say anything he looked at her face and smiled at her pursed lips, "I have something for you."

She frowned at his shoulder and his smile grew.

"I don't think-"

"It's not what you think it is," He grinned when she glared sideways at him, "Yes – I do know you well enough to know what you're thinking right now."

The glare was replaced with an arched brow and a little attitude.

Releasing one arm he searched his pocket for his door key, "It's something I should have given you long before this."

A sideways glance as he fitted the key to the lock revealed a sparkle of undisguised amusement in her eyes that made him shake his head as he opened the door. Wrapping her back in two arms again, he stepped inside and closed the door with the sole of his shoe, "And you're about to be disappointed if you're still thinking the way I think you're thinking."

It earned him a small snort of laughter which he rewarded with another smile as he got to the sofa and moved his hands to either side of her waist; allowing her to slide slowly to the ground. She wavered on her feet for a second and his smile faded as he looked down at her feet and saw the state of her gym shoes. Looking back up he opened his mouth to ask the question – only to have her grimace and sit down,

"Long story."

"Which you're going to tell me," He leaned over and opened the drawer under his coffee table, producing a bracelet before he sat down on the wooden surface and reached for her hand.

Lois bowed her head and looked at it as he snapped it into place, "_O-okay_. And why am I getting jewelry?"

He was still frowning when she withdrew her wrist to examine it and announced; "I take it back. It's not jewelry. And if it was sold to you as jewelry you need a refund 'cos this is probably the heaviest thing I've ever had on my wrist outside of a set of handcuffs…"

"I'm not sure I want to know the story behind that," He took a breath and pushed his glasses into place, "Its lead. And you have to promise me you won't take it off."

She didn't get a chance to ask before he confessed the one thing that had caused him to beat himself up the most after she was taken, "I should have thought of it before. I'm sorry I didn't," He looked her straight in the eye and didn't try to hide how he felt that he hadn't, "You have no idea how sorry Lois. Because you're wrong – I could have stopped it happening this time if I'd just remembered earlier…"

Her expression told him she still didn't understand and there was no reason she would remember when he hadn't so he clarified it for her; "A clone of Alicia has to have the same basic traits as Alicia. And that means she can't transport you while you're wearing that. At least I'm pretty sure she can't. Lead is her weakness. When Alicia was younger her parents used to lock her in a lead lined room and when she was hospitalized they made her wear a lead bracelet."

Surprise registered in her eyes and she dropped her chin to study the bracelet with renewed interest; twisting it round her wrist with the thumb and forefinger of her other hand as she spoke, "So as long as I wear this thing she can't come get me and drop me in the middle of nowhere."

"Is that what she did?"

"Yes," She looked at him from beneath her lashes and smiled wryly, "Several middle of nowheres actually. I counted fifteen. Forests, beaches, valleys, empty highways, the odd desert… It was very scenic all things considered."

Clark's frown grew, "Why?"

It certainly made sense of why he'd thought he'd found her so many times. And why she looked like she'd been out in the sun. And why her hair had smelled of pine and salt sea air and rain. He glanced down at her feet again and something else made sense, "You tried to walk your way out of it every single time didn't you?"

"I did." She nodded, finally letting some of her exhaustion show as she leaned back into the deep cushions of his sofa, "Thank you General for all the survival training weekends with the marines…"

He was already lifting one of her feet, propping it in his lap as he gently removed the gym shoe and clenched his jaw at the varying spots of dried blood on her socks. Dropping the shoe on the floor he used both hands to gently peel the material off.

"_Ow_." She said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry," The peeling off of the material reopened some of the wounds so he reached for a smaller cushion and propped her foot on it, "I'm gonna get something we can clean these up with before we bandage them."

Lois lifted her chin to watch as he pushed to his feet, "I could really go a hot bath about now. And food. But you can play Doctor after that if you like."

And in that one sentence he pretty much had the full picture, so he sat back down and looked at the blank expression on her face, "And sleep, right?"

Her mouth curled into a tired smile, "That too."

"Mind games," It was a statement rather than a question.

One she confirmed, "Mind games."

"And then what? She just brought you back? That was it?"

She shrugged her shoulders and forced another smile; one he was sure was for his benefit, "It's a new one – granted. But I'd guess the plan is to try and wear me down again before he puts in an appearance," She lifted her hand, "But thanks to my new present he'll have to find a new way to come get me, won't he?"

Clark couldn't keep the edge from his voice, "Don't do that."

In a surprisingly fluid movement for a girl who had to be aching from head to toe she dropped her foot and slid to the edge of the sofa, staring into his eyes, "Quit it. I mean it. We're not doing this. I'm here and I'm fine – he got nothing – Chloe is still safe – we still have time. Neither of us is going to spend every day looking over our shoulders, you hear me?"

We. Us. Those tiny words filled with even more meaning than ever before. And his hands immediately lifted to brush the strands of hair off her face, his voice softening, "I hear you."

She smiled, "You're learning."

"You're amazing. Have I ever told you that?"

"Not recently," Her smile slipped a little and she avoided his gaze, focusing instead on the collar of his shirt as she lifted her shoulders and dropped them, "But I already knew."

When she glanced up and her eyes shone he smiled back at her, "Bath. Food. Feet. Sleep. In that order. I'll even let you borrow yet another shirt."

He stood up and held out his palms so she could lean on him as she pushed onto her torn feet and grumbled, "Just so long as we remember bossy only works on me when I'm this tired."

"I'm aware."

She lifted her chin and looked up at him with a quizzical expression. Then she rolled her eyes, shook her head, and released his hands to walk gingerly towards his bathroom, "And I'm planning on using all your hot water."

"Just so long as we remember that kind of attitude only gets to slide without the usual complaint when you're this tired." He shadowed her to the door.

Grimacing as she turned she cocked a brow in challenge, "Planning on nurse-maiding me through my bath? I don't think so Kent."

He dead-panned his expression as she placed a hand on the edge of the door and slowly closed it in his face while peeking around the edge and waggling the fingers of her other hand, "Bye-bye now."

When the door closed and the bolt slid into place he couldn't resist leaning his shoulder against it; crossing his feet at the ankle as he spoke to the wood, "Let me know if you need your back scrubbed…"

There was a brief moment of silence, then; "We already have more than enough history with bathrooms."

"Yes, we do." He smiled.

When he was just about to push away from the door she asked in a lower voice; "Just so I'm clear in my current exhaustive state – this is our version of flirting is it?"

"It is."

"Hmmm. Thought so."

Clark lifted his chin while he considered her flat response; his eyes narrowing in thought, "Don't wimp out on me now Lane."

Because if she thought she was putting a life-changing kiss like that one down to her temporarily weakened state then there was a discussion coming her way. He couldn't go back to pretending he didn't feel how he felt. But he could be patient and fight to make it work between them if he could get her to work with him for the same thing. He knew her well enough to know she wasn't unaffected by him; yes. No; he couldn't expect her to feel what he felt just because he felt it, he knew that too – as agonizing as it was to admit…

What he would do if she never felt the same way as him he didn't know but-

"And now he's challenging me. You really like living dangerously, don't you?"

Instinctively, and without stepping back to x-ray the door, Clark knew she was leaning on the other side of it the same way he was on his side. And if the barrier made it easier to talk about it he was okay with that,

"So it seems." He turned his face towards the door and lowered his voice, "I missed this while you were gone."

Her heart made the same small erratic beat it had when they'd been kissing, her voice even lower than his, "Me too."

"Am I supposed to forget you said that in the morning?"

The smile came through in her voice, "You sucked at it last time."

"And I'll suck at it this time too." He folded his arms and smiled back, "What do you want to eat?"

"Food."

"I can do food." With a gentle push he nudged off the door and turned back down the hall, tossing the words back over his shoulder in a louder voice, "Yell if you change your mind about having your back scrubbed."

"Don't get cocky on me now Smallville. They say denial builds character," She yelled back, "And for the record - I'm gonna be denying you for a loooonng time…"

_  
Unknown Location – Middle America:_

He glanced over the screens lining the wall before focusing his attention on the laptop screen on the desk in front of him.

Mercy rapped quietly on the frame of his open doorway "The damage report you requested Mister Luthor."

Her professional tone was a result of the dressing down he'd given her over the incident with Corbin but Lex merely nodded in silence.

So she walked into the room, reading from a clip-board, "As you're aware, Metallo destroyed the majority of the Communication nerve center. We lost contact with seventy-two percent of our operation for a period of thirty-eight hours."

"Remind me again why he wasn't shut down Miss Graves."

She glanced up, twin spots of color rising on the pale skin of her cheeks, "He managed to destroy enough hardware including our links to Sats eight, six, fifty-one, forty-seven, five, fifteen and ninety-one and the-"

"Satellite that monitors his activity in Metropolis… Layman's translation; he broke his leash." He calmly scrolled down through the pictures on his screen, "I sincerely hope you're here to tell me it's back online now."

"There's a space shuttle preparing for launch from a site in Corto Maltese to re-grid a satellite signal to one of the operating stations we were using. They should be ready in twenty-four hours. NASA has been trying to block it as an unauthorized launch."

"And this shuttle belongs to?"

"On paper it's a private communications consortium."

"And in reality?"

"A Project Starhawk Satellite launch."

One of the pictures caught his interest, "Call the necessary contacts and make sure we have the use of that Satellite before it leaves the ground."

"Yes Mister Luthor." She turned to leave.

"And Mercy?"

The use of her christian name swiftly turned her around, her eyes bright with the hope of a modicum of forgiveness. But instead she got; "Contact Metallo once the Satellite is operational and tell him he has permission to proceed."

The hope died in her eyes, "Yes Mister Luthor."

"Three golden hands. Red shield. Inverted 'V'," The enlarged picture filled his screen, "An interesting choice of bedfellow you have my dear Chloe…"


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN.**

_  
Daily Planet Offices – Morning:_

He was officially making her crazy. Again.

Annoying she could deal with. Sarcasm was her home turf. She'd even learned to cope with the smile that made him look as innocent as a puppy. But the whole flirting with her and not actually doing anything about it? That was making her lose it. Fast. Actions spoke louder in the land of Lois Lane. And if he was waiting for her to make a move on him he'd be waiting till he turned blue.

Her disobedient gaze flickered across to look at him for the twenty eighth time that morning. And like the other twenty-seven times he looked at her at the same time. And smiled knowingly. She wanted to slap him.

That was a lie. Slapping him was apparently pretty far down the list of things she was willing to try. That was what he got for planting as skilled a kiss on her the second time as he had the first! Her curiosity had been running rampant ever since. Damn it. She was deeply resentful of that when he was so in-goddamn-control. Didn't say much for how memorable her kissing _him back_ had been either, did it? So she forced her gaze back to her screen and pursed her lips while she narrowed her eyes and willed herself to read an entire sentence and get all the way to the end of it still knowing what she'd read!

Her peripheral vision caught him moving and she almost growled. Because that was another thing that was making her crazy, "Going somewhere?"

Turning to face him she casually leaned back in her chair and raised a brow, "Again?"

He pushed his glasses into place and looked her straight in the eye, "Again?"

Nice try Mister Butter Wouldn't Melt. But she didn't say anything. She just smiled. And she could tell from his small frown that he knew she'd been noticing the number of times he wandered off during the day. In fairness she'd probably noticed it a time or two in the past but she'd never been so absorbed by him before, had she?

"I…uh…" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "Thought I'd go grab us a sandwich. I'm hungry."

Lois blinked at him, "At eleven thirty? Bit early for lunch doncha think?"

Clark tried a new tactic, smiling at her the way he'd taken to doing so much of since she'd come back, "Can't go get something nice to surprise you with then?"

The word 'nice' made her purse her lips again. If he did one more 'nice' thing she thought she might scream. His campaign of nice and thoughtful and considerate and caring and sweet and goddamned tender was the worst form of torture she'd ever been subjected to. It had started straight after her bath. When he'd sat on the coffee table again and taken his time tending to her feet with large gentle hands and the brush of careful fingertips on her ankles and her calves intermingled with upward glances that locked with hers and stole the air from her lungs. But barring brushing her hair back from her face or damn well grinning at her like an idiot he hadn't done one-single-thing to pick up where they'd left off on the sidewalk!

When she focused her gaze on his mouth she frowned harder and felt her foot begin tapping underneath her desk; "I don't like surprises."

"No, you don't like surprises you don't already know about. There's a difference. We've discussed this," He stepped round to her side of the desk and rested one palm flat on the surface while his other hand grasped the back of her chair and turned her to face him, "So what do you want me to surprise you with?"

Her gaze shot upwards and locked with his. Options forming in her mind…hmmm… decisions, decisions…

And he grinned at her like an idiot in reply.

Lois scowled, "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"_That_." She felt a bubble of low laughter work its way up from the base of her throat, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"Trying to wear me down with a glut of nice-ness," She leaned in closer and lowered her voice, "It's not working. Nice _never_ works on me. It just makes me suspicious. And you _know that_."

His darkened gaze studied her eyes for a brief second then shifted to a point above her head; a minute frown forming between his brows as if he was distracted by something. Then, just as fast as it had appeared, the frown dissipated and he stood tall, "I won't be long."

"Doing what?"

"You didn't tell me." He looked over his shoulder when he turned away and had the gall to grin at her again, "So you'll have to wait and see…"

Lois continued watching him until he was in the elevator and the doors had closed. Then, much to her annoyance, she smiled. Shaking her head at her own ridiculousness she hauled her chair in and shuffled the paperwork on her desk into a haphazard pile. She should hate him for what he was doing to her. He was turning her into a schoolgirl with a crush. And she'd never had a damn crush when she'd _been_ a schoolgirl! How in God's name was this tactic _working on her_?

In any relationship she'd ever been in there'd never been the equivalent of a 'courtship period' and frankly, she hadn't a clue how it was supposed to work. It had her on tenterhooks. Her damn stomach even got butterflies when she knew she was going to see him! And then there was the whole smiling thing she was doing when he wasn't around – which, incidentally, she'd noticed was _a lot_.

At first she'd wondered if he had some kind of weird kidney problem. Then she'd been annoyed with herself for noticing every single time he was gone for more than five minutes – like she was so addicted to the sight of him all of a sudden that she missed him when he wasn't within appreciation distance every time she needed a fix!

_Lame_ Lane. Completely, totally and utterly _lame_.

She looked around for something else to do. Because he couldn't even have allowed her to come back to chaos and a yelling Perry, could he? Oh no. He'd covered her ass for her while she'd been missing and signed both their names on every piece he'd submitted while she'd been gone. Which was amazingly considerate and more touching than anything else to her when she knew how much he'd worried about her safety during that time. And she didn't question the last part. She knew he cared. She'd always known he cared. And for a long while she'd probably had a fair idea of how much he cared. She'd just chosen to be blind to what that might mean for them…

The thought of him caring for her the way she did for him made her heart swell painfully in her chest. Lord but she had it bad. And for _Clark Kent_!

She looked across at his empty chair and rolled her eyes when she realized how much she missed him. After what? Three minutes? Damn but she needed a story she could sink her teeth into!

"Lois!" Jimmy came running, his face lit up with enthusiasm, "Superman just stopped a building from falling on a team of construction workers - less than two blocks from here!"

Lois was already on her feet. Then she stunned Jimmy by clasping his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks in tight and planting a loud kiss on his forehead, "Jimmy Olsen - I love you!"

He rocked back on his heels and stared at her as his face turned red, "Well…. Lois… of course, I mean, in a completely platonic kind of –"

She laughed, rolled her eyes, then grabbed hold of his sleeve and tugged, "C'mon. Let's go."

"Where's C.K.?"

_Two Blocks from the Daily Planet – Early Afternoon:_

Clark jogged up to her side and was met with an accusatory glare, "Nice of you to join us."

He held up his cell-phone and grimaced inwardly at the cover-up as it left his lips, "Building control will hold a press conference in an hour. Anyone hurt?"

Lois narrowed her eyes for long enough to make him worry, then she shook her head, "Nothing major. Paramedics report bruising and a case of concussion. Site Manager says the building was up to code."

She turned her head and studied the three floors of the building now set neatly to one side of it's base, "Superman left everything safe before he disappeared," She looked back at him again, "So where's my surprise?"

Glancing round the site to make sure he hadn't missed anything Clark thrust the last minute gift at her, "Here."

Her chin dropped and when he felt it tugged from his fingers he looked into her eyes and found disbelief mixed with suspicion, "A tootsie pop?"

"For old time's sake…"

"Cute," She nodded, her eyes still wide, "So while I was out here doing our job you were hunting down candy."

The hand holding the tootsie pop dropped heavily to her side as she shook her head and turned away with a grumbled, "_My hero_."

"I'd have done better if I'd had more time. All the sirens distracted me. And by the time I got back to The Planet you'd already left." He frowned when he practically steam-rolled into her suddenly still body. His brows lifted as she turned and sighed, "What are-"

"I don't know how you managed for three days without me, I really don't," She stepped in close, reached a hand into each of his jacket pockets in turn and rummaged.

Causing Clark to tense and suck in a sharp breath of awareness, his voice slightly strangled when he spoke, "Anything specific we're searching for?"

The rummaging stopped abruptly. Her gaze rose. And then a matching awareness darkened the colors in her eyes before another frown appeared, "Phone."

He held up his hand and waved it at her again, a smile toying with the corners of his mouth.

With a huff of displeasure she grabbed it and flicked it open, pointing the tootsie pop at the surface, "These little buttons, pressed in the right order, connect one of these things to another one. You should try it some time."

"I knew where you'd be," He flicked it shut again, folded it into his palm and then used the knuckles of his closed fist to brush an errant strand of hair off her cheek, "Where there's a story there's Lois Lane."

When his arm dropped she stared at him, her eyes searching his for a moment before a more genuine smile appeared, "And speaking of stories…"

He turned his head a little and narrowed his eyes, "What now?"

"You neglected to mention Superman's savior is M.I.A." She poked his shoulder with the tootsie pop he was already regretting giving her, "A minor detail that could have been pointed out to me _yesterday_…"

"It was your first day back."

"So you _had_ actually noticed then?"

"Yes I'd noticed. But I had other things on my mind for a while…"

Her expression softened, "I know you did. But there's a story there – I can smell it. There's been something off about him since the get-go."

Which was basically a Lois 'I told you so' but he let it slide, "We'll follow it up."

"Oh we'll do better than that partner," With a sharp nod she turned on her heel and started walking, "I'm gonna go find him and ask him to his face."

Clark fell into step beside her, "Yes, 'cos if he's hiding something he's likely to tell you in an interview…"

"It's not the kind of thing you just blurt out and ask Smallville. It'll take delicacy," When her statement was met with silence she stopped and turned to face him; "_What_?"

He dropped his chin and looked at her over the rim of his glasses, his mouth twitching, "You're in trouble then, aren't you?"

She angled her head and smirked. Then ruined the effect by chuckling and shaking her head, "Okay - we'll do the good cop bad cop routine again…"

No they wouldn't. Not when Clark couldn't get within ten feet of Metallo without getting sick. But he didn't have the heart to think up an excuse or knock her back when she was so happy to be on the trail of a story again. So instead he did what he'd wanted to do for two days, reaching an arm out to hook it round her narrow waist and pull her in close so he could press a kiss against her soft lips.

Rocking forwards onto the balls of her feet, Lois took a deep breath and looked up at him from beneath heavy lashes, "What was that for?"

"It's good to have you back."

"Hmmm," She pondered that for a moment, her smile slow and seeped in meaning, "This is us flirting again I take it?"

"We never stopped."

One fine brow arched, her chin lifting, "Oh really. Cos I can't say I'd noticed much flirting going on while I was drowning under a sea of '_nice_'. I was beginning to wonder if you suddenly thought I was made of glass. I only hurt my feet you know." She bent one knee and held her foot out behind her so she could point at it, "And look – heels on my second day. So _not made of glass_…"

Clark couldn't help but smile, his free hand lifting to brush her hair off her shoulder so he could set his fingertips against her neck; the neck she immediately arched to the side to allow him access. She was the most sensual woman he had ever known, her silent acceptance as much of an aphrodisiac to him as the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers, "Old fashioned Kansas boy, remember?"

Long lashes moved upwards, "Smallville," Her lips twitched with the same amusement he could see dancing in her eyes, "Are you in your own little corn-fed way -_wooing me_?"

"Possibly."

"O-okay…" She rolled her gaze upwards, searching the air as she spoke, "Can't say that's ever been done to me before. Must be why I didn't get what it was."

"And what did you think it was?"

"Honestly?" She pushed out her lower lip and looked back into his eyes.

Clark smiled at her antics, "Honestly."

"_Irritating_."

Sliding his fingertips inside the collar of her silk blouse he set his thumb against the beating pulse at the base of her neck and leaned his face closer to hers, lowering his voice to a husky rumble, "Only cos you expected me to pounce on you…"

"Well…" She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips, her voice equally as low, "No-one could blame you. I'm reliably informed I'm hot…"

With a chuckle he stole another soft kiss before lifting his head and informing her; "I think we should go on a date."

The idea rocked her back onto her heels, her eyes widening, "A date. You and me?"

He nodded firmly, moving back and releasing her enough to tangle their fingers and give a gentle tug to get her to walk beside him, "A date. You and me."

"The kind of date where we set a time and a place and you come pick me up and then walk me to my door at the end."

"Exactly that kind of a date."

She glanced down at their joined hands and frowned at them, "The kind where I worry about what to wear and where to dab perfume. The kind where we sit across a table and make idle conversation about work while we try to discover things we don't know about each other and-"

A babbling Lois was a nervous Lois, so Clark stopped and turned to look down at her, "Lois. It's just a date. We can go see a movie if you want and then we don't have to make conversation."

Quietly clearing her throat she lifted her gaze to meet his, "I don't think-"

"Good. Run with that. There's nothing to be nervous about," He smiled affectionately at her.

But it didn't help any. If anything she frowned harder, "Don't do that. You and me on a date – well – it's ridiculous."

He didn't think it was the least bit ridiculous, "And why is it?"

"Because…" She floundered, giving him the wavering brows look that silently begged she be let off the hook. But when he stood firm she moaned, "We can't just…. Date… like normal people…"

Clark's brows rose, "Like _normal_ people?"

"It's not like we just met." When he continued staring at her she chewed on her lower lip and then the babbling began in earnest; "And if this goes wrong… I mean it's not like there's any guarantee that it won't is there? And if it does… We're not just two people who just met, then dated and when it didn't work out could move on like nothing happened. We work together. We see each other every day. And we're friends – really, good, friends. If this goes wrong then it would really, _really_ suck."

"It won't go wrong. I promise. We won't let it."

She shook her head, "You can't make a promise like that Clark…"

The use of his name told him how determined she was, so he let go of her hand and framed her face, lowering his head to look deep into her eyes as he told her with equal determination, "Yes I can Lois. One step at a time, that's all."

Her eyes widened as he angled his head and lowered again, the words a whisper over her lips, "Slow and easy…"

And he then demonstrated what he meant by kissing her slow and easy. Taking his time and exploring her mouth from edge to edge as if he was memorizing her shape for future reference. She moaned low in her throat, her hands making fists in the lapels of his jacket as she leaned into him and tried to take more. And he could sense the fire in her underneath the surface, could feel her heat even though he never experienced heat or cold on a daily basis. It would be so very easy to give in to it but if he did then he'd be exactly the same as any guy who'd ever taken advantage of her passionate nature. The very thought of them made him fight for control all over again. Because a very primal part of his DNA structure wanted to remove the memory of anyone else's touch from her.

But the fact he loved her to the very depths of his soul the way he did held him back, even when the need to answer what she was seeking from him with equal heat was as necessary as air. Slow and steady. Slow-ly. He wanted her to understand what she meant to him - that meant holding back. He wouldn't make any of the mistakes with Lois that he'd made in the past. She would know what she meant to him, he would make sure she understood how he felt and then he would lay it on the line. All of it. No secrets. No lies. She deserved nothing less.

If she couldn't forgive him or love him then he would pray for the strength to let her go. But she'd have to send him away. And she'd have to _mean it_.

With extreme effort he dragged his mouth from hers, opening his eyes to look down at her beautiful face as her lips parted and she drew in air, "Seriously," She ran her tongue over her mouth as if savoring a last taste of him, "All this time. And you could kiss like that. What the _hell_?"

When her eyes opened he smiled down at her, "Go out with me."

Lois rolled her eyes dramatically, "I'll think about it…"

"How about Thursday?"

"Nope," She took a step back and smiled, "National Organization of Women Journalists meeting…"

When he tangled their fingers again she took a deep breath and looked sideways at him as they started to walk, "Wednesday. Maybe."

Clark shook his head, "Society for Micro-entomologists Convention. The bug people, remember?"

"Thankfully it slipped my mind."

"It was your idea. Bugs are clues on dead people – your words. You then said something about being up to date on forensics being part of our job…"

"Uh-uh. No way I volunteered for bugs. That's the kind of thing you find interesting Mister Mine Of Useless Information."

"It's not useless information if it helps us understand something down the line," But he chuckled regardless, "Tonight then."

Lois pursed her lips as she considered that, glancing sideways at him again, "Glad we're giving me time to think about it."

The sight of Jimmy jogging towards them made Lois frown and attempt to tug her hand free. Clark simply tightened his fingers, "Hey Jimmy. Get the shots you needed?"

"Yup," He beamed with pride and then glanced down at their joined hands, his brows rising in interest as he then looked from one of them to the other.

Lois sighed heavily and tugged again. Clark smiled and held on.

"Um," Jimmy looked thoroughly confused, "Am I sensing a problem?"

"No," Clark's smile grew, "Nothing the United Nations couldn't negotiate."

Without warning Lois stopped dead in her tracks and pointed, "Is that a robbery over there?"

Instantly Jimmy drew his camera like a loaded gun while Clark released her hand and set her behind him before looking in the direction she'd been pointing. He frowned, "Where?"

There was a burst of melodic laughter behind him. Turning in slow motion he sighed heavily at her smug expression.

Lois lifted her chin high, linked her hands behind her back and stepped light footed around the two of them, "Playing in the big leagues now Smallville…"

They watched her sashay away for a moment before Clark felt his back being firmly patted, "You're a brave man C.K. Good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Thanks Jimmy." He pushed his hands into his pockets and they followed her back to The Planet.

"Just remember I called it over a decade ago."

Huh? He turned his head and blinked at him like he'd lost the plot.

And Jimmy nodded, grinning, "Valentine's Day. We set you up."

When Jimmy had been dating Chloe. And Lois and Clark had just had their hearts stomped on. The timing couldn't have been more wrong. But Clark smiled at the memory regardless, "Remind me to repay that favor sometime."

Incredibly it made the grin grow in size, "Just name the time and place. I'll be there. Hasn't Lois got a sister?"

"Bad idea." He returned the pat on the back, "Trust me my friend."

_Metropolis Bridge – Main access to Suicide Slums from Downtown - Night:  
_

In the darkening light Metallo walked across the desolate bridge favored by jumpers when they could see no other escape. Occasionally being passed by vehicles, there was a smattering of drug dealers, gangs and hookers wandering the streets on the Suicide slums side of the river.

He breathed deep and smiled before walking into the center of the main strip. Traffic stopped around him and came screeching to a halt; horns blaring and people becoming increasingly irate when he refused to move.

A curious crowd started to gather as one car skidded to avoid him, the driver yelling out the window, "What the hell is your problem?!"

Metallo eyed him calmly for a moment and then reached under the front end of the car and flipped it over – landing it on its roof…

People froze, too frightened to move. But all the noise had stopped, an almost eerie silence floating down off the bridge to mingle with the mist hovering over the water below.

Metallo's voice started as a low roar and then built to an ominous peak, "Everyone get out of here now - _or die_!"

_Lois Lane's Apartment – Slightly earlier:_

Clark was putting away the groceries they'd bought at a Deli on the way back from work while Lois changed, the flicker of the television heralding her return before she joined him, "See, now isn't this better than having to fork out for a dinner we'll both end up hating? You're welcome by the way…"

"If we hadn't had to wait for the report from building control we were still going out. And considering the amount of take out food we already eat, sitting down to eat it where it's actually cooked doesn't make that big a difference," He handed her the bread on his way past to the refrigerator.

"I don't get why this is such a big deal."

He looked sideways at her and playfully bumped her hip with his upper thigh to get her to move out of his way, "Neither do I."

How exactly did she explain it to him without coming across as a complete idiot - that was the question… And since she'd apparently abandoned all pretence at not being attracted to him he'd already gained entirely more ground than she'd planned on giving up. Which meant they were veering dangerously close to the territory of a little baring of souls. _B-i-i-i-g step_.

Taking a deep breath, she puffed out her cheeks as she exhaled and watched as he stepped her way again. Deciding it might help if she avoided the constant distraction of imminent physical contact of any kind she planted her hands on the counter and hoisted herself onto it, "What are we going to do on a date that we're not already doing?"  
_  
Oh good one Lois._

His eyes sparkled with meaning and amusement as he turned and leaned against the opposite counter, crossing his arms across his chest and grinning at her.

Lois sighed, "Stop that."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You really think you have me wrapped around your little finger now don't you?"

A low burst of laughter rumbled up from his chest, "That'll be the day."

She had her fingers around he edge of the counter and was preparing to drop to her feet when he pushed upright and stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her escape. And then he set his hands on hers and lifted them, setting them palm to palm before he tangled their fingers and set them back down on either side of her hips.

Lois gulped to force her heart back down her throat. Wow but he smelled good up close and personal. Clean laundry and Clark Kent. She curled her toes.

"I know you're scared," He said in a low voice that made her stomach cramp.

Lois lifted her chin, "I'm not scared."

"No?"

"No." She quirked her brows in warning and then angled her head and answered his slow smile with one of her own, "I'm… wary…"

When she purposefully took her time enunciating the word his smile grew, "Wary's a good word."

"I have more."

"I don't doubt that."

She nodded, letting her gaze examine a thick strand of his dark hair, "Cautious would be another good one."

"It would."

Drawing her lower lip between her teeth she made the mistake of glancing at his eyes and found him watching the movement. His gaze rose, locked with hers and coherent thought left her brain at speed. How did he _do_ that?

His words then removed her ability to breathe, "I'm scared too."

In the absence of thinking or breathing she asked him silently. And he must have read it in her face the way he was so very good at doing, because he nodded, the warmth of his blue eyes sending her temperature up a notch,

"I don't want to mess this up either."

Lois stared at him in wonder. He really was so much braver than she was, wasn't he? And with him laying it so tenderly on the line for her she couldn't not meet him halfway, her voice one octave above a whisper; "How do we stop that happening?"

Clark took a short breath, "I think we keep working on it."

Swallowing to dampen her dry mouth and take the sandpaper edge off her throat Lois nodded the way he had, her gaze dropping to watch as he swallowed the way she had, "Why now? Why not before? We spent time together then – we were… close before you left. Considering we didn't like each other much at the start. At least - I thought we were close…"

"We were."

"Then why didn't this happen then?"

Squeezing her fingers to get her to look into his eyes again, he lifted their hands into the air beside their bodies and flexed his fingers wide before re-tangling them, "Maybe we weren't ready."

Looking into his eyes the softly spoken words made complete sense to her in a way she couldn't remember anything ever making sense before. And that should have scared her stupid – but for some reason it didn't. Because she trusted him, didn't she? He was her best friend. He put up with the majority of her crap and challenged her on the rest. And apart from the one small gap, which maybe they'd both needed to become the people they were now, he'd been one of the very rare constants in her life. She remembered so much and knew so little.

Even while silently admitting defeat her tongue tried to find a get out clause, "You were in love with Lana for half your life."

Dark brows jerked above his glasses, "I thought I was. But what do we really know when we're teenagers?"

Lois sucked in a breath, "Fair point."

It earned her another of the smiles that did the most damage to her poor vulnerable unprepared heart. So she tried again, "I'm not her, I'm nothing like her."

The smile danced across his eyes like stardust, "I know."

"I never really knew you at all did I?" If she had she'd have noticed all the things she could now see so clearly in front of her.

"You knew me," He moved their hands in a silent, sensuous dance; fingers opening and closing, her small palms still flat against his larger ones while he continued to look inside her in a way that no-one else ever had, "You still do. Don't ever forget that."

Okay. She was adult enough to know when she was beat. It was too damn late to do anything about it anyway so…

She angled her head towards her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "Okay. Fine. Friday night works for me."

The rumble of deep laughter vibrated the air between them and sent another rush of warmth over her body, "I'll come get you at eight."

"I'll spend the appropriate amount of time tossing clothes around and deciding where to dab perfume…"

His voice lowered as he leaned his head closer, "I'll look forward to discovering where you chose to dab."

Lois blinked at him, because in fairness sexy Clark Kent was still a bit of a phenomenon to her. When he stopped inches away from her mouth she searched his eyes and smiled, feeling the butterflies dancing in her stomach again, "Just so you know – you can kiss me now and I'll be okay with that."

"Or you could kiss me. For the sake of equality."

"Oh and now I'm s'posed to put the moves on you as well? I'd quit while I was marginally ahead if I was you."

"I'm letting you catch up." He trapped her fingers and moved their joined hands down onto the counter, sliding them back a little so that she arched her body towards him, "Seems to me I've been the one doing the majority of the kissing around here."

Lois' jaw dropped, "Hello? I kissed you twice already. Nice to know they were such unforgettable experiences for you. But then you always did have a little problem with the whole amnesia thing, didn't you memory boy?"

"They don't count." When she aimed a look of outrage his way and leaned away from him he grinned, "One was when we were about to be thrown out of a plane. The other was when we were about to be washed away by a giant wave. Bring your best game this time…I can take it."

A soft grunt of derision left her throat the second he pursed his full lips and nodded firmly, "I have black belts in enough martial arts to cause you actual bodily harm, you know that don't you?"

"I bet I can make you kiss me."

"I take it back. It's my stamp collecting club on Friday night," When she wriggled it had the opposite effect she'd been aiming for. Instead it made her all too aware of everywhere his body touched hers. And while she was still catching her breath from that realization he'd rearranged her hands behind her back so that he had both of them trapped at the wrists in one large hand, "What are you doing?"

With a dangerous glint in his eyes and another killer smile he leaned her back further over the counter, following her down with his upper body, "I'm not going to kiss you. But I didn't saying anything about not touching…"

Lois gasped, her eyes wide, "Don't you dare-"

The first touch of his fingertips against her midriff made her body jerk. And then he flattened his palm, smoothing it across her skin and using her own hands to lift her enough to make room to slide it round to her back. When she trembled he studied her eyes, then his gaze dropped to the rapid rise and fall of her breasts.

But just when Lois was about to take the safer option and cave in to kissing him, his thumb moved. And an involuntary giggle escaped.

"Ticklish?"

"No!" And she'd said that entirely too fast hadn't she?

So he moved his thumb again and chuckled when she squirmed.

"Yes!" She tried scowling at him but failed miserably, "I need my damn hands. You're about to get your socks kissed off farm boy!"

Clark released her so suddenly she fell backwards before she had time to rearrange her arms. He stood upright and held his arms out to his sides, "I'm all yours."

"For my sins," She grumbled on her way into a sitting position. Then she wriggled her way to the edge of the counter, hooked her calves around the back of his legs and tugged forcibly to bring him closer, "I hate you."

"I know," Large hands dropped to allow his arms to circle her at the same time as she wrapped hers around his neck, Then he took a deep breath that expanded his wide chest and smiled at her; his deep voice husky with the tenderness that she knew would always do the most harm to her resolve, "I hate you too."

Lois deliberately hooked one leg higher and smiled when his thick lashes lowered to half-mast and a low groan sounded in the base of his throat, "More than you know…"

Using the arms around the column of his neck to pull herself as close as two layers of clothing would allow, she angled her head, focused her gaze on his mouth and moved in for the kill, "I can't believe I'm this crazy about such a complete dork."

She was a whisper away from his lips when he froze and his head jerked back. Frowning in annoyance she looked up and found him glaring at the TV screen behind her. So she kicked the back of his leg to get his attention, "Excuse me? Busy over here."

"…have to go…"

What? She leaned back against his arms, "I beg your pardon? You're doing another runner - _now_? Are you _kidding me_?"

He shot her the kind of pained expression that made her look over her shoulder - to where the screen was showing a live broadcast of a Metropolis city block that had been devastated. Behind the reporter were barricades and what looked like hundreds of Police in riot gear swarming into the area.

In the center of it all was Metallo.

While Lois squirmed for the remote to turn up the volume Clark's head jerked towards the windows and she heard the first sirens in the distance growing louder with the slight time delay onto the screen as the sound bar increased;

"...don't understand. We're a safe distance but that's uncertain since Metallo has been seen to toss various large items of debris; some the size of cars, several blocks..."

"We have to go." Clark repeated.

While Lois changed the channel and got the same scene shown from a helicopter, "...just tuning in... Metallo, who only recently prevented a nuclear meltdown and saved hundreds of thousands of lives in Metropolis' Suicide Slum, came in to the same area and ordered - repeat _ordered_ - it's citizens to evacuate as he then took over the fifteen square mile area..."

She changed the channel again, already jumping off the bench and reaching for her purse and a camera.

"...declared Suicide Slum his property and said, and we quote, "whoever wants it can come and get it," and then forced its inhabitants out of their homes..." There was a brief second of static, "…has called in the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit and is in contact with the Governor requesting National Guard assistance in case Superman doesn't-"

"_Lois_-"

She already had her palms on his back and was pushing him towards the door, "We gotta go."

_  
Suicide Slums – Late Night:_

_  
_Concrete chunks had been torn out of the street, cars were turned over on their sides and were burning; flames leaping into the air and sparking to ignite various piles of debris. Holes had been punched through buildings, leaving the inside visible from the street. And scattered along the perimeters where injured and unconscious Police Officers and citizens all helping each other to get out of the way.

Among it all was Metallo. Barely worn, frenzied and laughing out loud. It was finally time to let loose and take revenge on the world. Or more specifically on the one man likely to give him a decent fight.

"Where are you?! C'mon! Come out and play!" He yelled the words to the sky.

Underground people were crushing into the subway trying to escape the war zone above them. And fighting their way through them were Lois and Clark, hand in hand – the only two people fighting to get in instead of out.

"Come on, Jimmy!" Lois was yelling into her cell-phone, "_Pick up_!"

Finally she heard him yelling back, "Already there! Barricades at Bridge end!"

"I'll find you!" She hung up and pushed the phone into the back pocket of her jeans as Clark continued to create a path in the crowd that disappeared as soon as they entered it, "He's already here."

Clark swung round as soon as they had enough space to see, his gaze taking in everything from the helicopters to the flashing lights of every police vehicle on the ground. How in hell had it all happened so fast? Why hadn't he heard it faster?

The only positive he could find was that he'd been at Lois' and not his own apartment. It had cut down on the time it took to get there, "Wait here."

"When pigs fly."

"Then find Jimmy and stay with him."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find out who's running the field base. See if we can get into the control vehicle." It was the best he could come up with on his feet. But even though she nodded in agreement he still felt the pain of having to lie to her. He just couldn't take a chance on her following him in there if he couldn't fix things. And as mad as she would be with him he knew she would.

Grasping her shoulders as she started to turn away he ducked down to look into her eyes, "Be careful. I mean it."

"Have to. I have a hot date on Friday night," She grinned at him then backed away, "Hadn't you heard?"

Lord but he loved her.

He stayed still for the few seconds it took for her to turn and disappear into the crowd again. And then he spun on his heel and looked for a place to take to the air without being seen. Civilians first. Then he would deal with Metallo.

Lois felt her chest swell with pride when she saw Jimmy running off shots at the barricades, "That's my guy! What'd I miss?"

"It's a war zone!" His cheeks were flushed despite the flash of natural fear in his eyes, "I've never seen anything like this Lois. Why's he doing it?"

She bounced up and down to see if she could get a better view, "Can I say I told everyone so? Damn it! We need to get closer."

"But nobody's seen Superman yet!"

Lois stopped bouncing long enough to stare at him, "What's that got to do with us getting closer to the action?"

"If nobody's seen Superman then who's gonna save us if something goes wrong?"

"Superman doesn't always save us."

"He always saves _you_," He pointed out what he plainly considered to be the obvious, "And if I'm with you it ups my odds of survival…"

Lois quirked her brows, "Fair enough," Then she grinned, "Doesn't mean we can't get just an ikkle tiny bit closer though does it?"

"Lois… I don't think…"

"You take pictures," She grabbed his arm and dragged him with her, "I'll do the thinking for both of us."

"Where's C.K.?"

"He's busy."

They forced their way through the masses, ducked down into a side alley, back-tracked a few blocks up and eventually emerging onto a street further up - straight into the middle of a firefight…

"Oops," Lois automatically ducked, managing two hunched running steps before she had to turn round and go back to retrieve Jimmy, "Admirable as it is that you're taking pictures. I don't want our Pulitzer awarded posthumously!"

The Metropolis Special Crimes Unit roared into the street in armored vehicles marked with white SCU lettering on the side, taking up position. Then six Humvee Riot vehicles rolled in; even thicker armor plates extending the length of their sides with hydraulic arms. Three of them barricaded one side of the block and the other three did the same on the opposing side. The hydraulic arms then lowered the armored plates to the ground with a series of thuds and a back door dropped open, forming a ramp as SCU Troopers simultaneously hustled from the transports and took cover behind the plates.

Lois took a brief mental note of their black military uniforms and bullet proof vests; large white "SCU" insignia and various technical modifications that she guessed were radios and night vision goggles covering their helmets. Then she caught sight of the figure standing in the middle of them. Brand new SCU Commander, Captain Maggie Sawyer unless Lois was very much mistaken… along with a man Lois assumed to be her second in command…

"Ground force in place!"

"Drop 'em!"

Lois grinned broadly as she heard the order. She'd always liked that woman's style. Blood pumping faster in her veins she kept hold of Jimmy and searched the perimeter for cover while overhead black SCU choppers appeared out of the darkness to hover above the tenements where Troopers repelled to the rooftops. With their weapons strapped to their backs, they scurried into positions overlooking the street.

"Eyes in the sky in position."

Sawyer held out a hand for a megaphone that instantly appeared, "METALLO! You're surrounded! Throw down your weapons and step into the open!"

Further down the street Metallo looked around him and held out his arms, "You see any weapons?!"

Lois could hear Sawyer's second in command yelling above the background noise, "Jesus, he did all that by himself?"

Sawyer continued regardless, "Surrender, Metallo! You don't have a chance!"

He laughed, "Come and get me!"

"This is your last chance! I am counting to three! ONE! TWO-"

Metallo picked up a motorcycle and hurled it through the air towards Sawyer as if it weighed nothing.

"INCOMING!"

Troopers scattered as the bike crashed into one of the riot vehicles and exploded.  
Metallo yelled down the street at them; "Three!"

"GROUND TROOPS! OPEN FIRE!"

They popped up from behind their cover and began a nonstop barrage of bullet fire that had no effect on Metallo. In fact he smiled.

Several grenades exploded around him. He caught one and watched it explode in his fist. Then he walked calmly towards the barricades, troopers firing furiously at him as he grabbed one and lifted him over the four foot armored plate; tossing him into the middle of the street. Pushing over the barricade he waited for another trooper to run underneath before he let go.

It didn't make for easy viewing. They were getting their asses handed to them!

They tried a flame thrower next. Metallo turned as the plume engulfed him; the sixty foot blast making visibility almost zero. But he appeared through the flames and crimped the flame thrower nozzle, drawing the fire inside and making the Trooper struggle to free the back pack before it exploded. He didn't.

And for the first time in a long time the sight in front of her eyes was enough to make Lois drop to her knees behind their new found cover and hide her face; the sound of Jimmy's heavy breathing sounding close by and the snap of his camera making her force herself to look again. Where was Superman? She didn't believe he would let this happen. Not in the city he guarded so fiercely! Had Metallo already dealt with him?

Then she thought about Clark. Was he alright? Was he looking for her? If he knew where she was he was gonna lose it with her, wasn't he? Just so long as he was alright he could yell at her all he wanted. And for the first time in her entire life Lois thought about her own safety on someone else's behalf…

When Metallo emerged from the fireball his flesh was clearly burned, parts of it didn't even look like they were still attached to his face. What the hell was he?

"Jimmy" She tugged on his arm and pointed. And Jimmy, like the pro he was, ran off the shots.

"Oh this is bad."

Lois couldn't help but smile at him. Ever the king of understatement. That was Jimmy Olsen.

"ALL UNITS! EXERCISE DEADLY PHYSICAL FORCE AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! I REPEAT…"

It was what Lois imagined Armageddon would look like. Weapon fire erupted from all directions, Metallo picked up a rifle and answered fire randomly while the rounds that hit him fell at his feet. When his clip was empty, he started tossing men aside like twigs. Rooftop snipers abandoned their guns in favor of rocket launchers; the whistle of them through the air giving the impression of a Fourth Of July display before they exploded near Metallo. They unbalanced him. Briefly. So they kept at him. And when he fell there was a sudden lull. Like the eye of a storm. Then a final rocket whistled through the silence, aimed directly at his head. He turned. Caught it. Held it over his head like some kind of ancient barbarian – and let out the kind of tribal war cry that chilled Lois to her bones.  
Whatever he was. This thing. This monster. He wouldn't stop till he was dead or everyone around him was dead. Rage echoed from him like rippling sonic waves. What made anything that blood hungry?

He hurled the rocket back at it's departure point with deadly accuracy; exploding the top of the building and causing the front façade to peel off like cracked icing. Huge chunks of concrete dropped to the ground, making it shake beneath Lois and Jimmy's feet. And when she looked up she felt her stomach heave at the sight of the troopers tumbling several stories towards the ground.

Wait. What was that? Lois stood up, taking a great risk in exposing their hiding place. Was that a line? It caught in the light. Then another one. The men didn't hit the ground!

"Jimmy did you see that?"

"See what?" He stood up and looked where she was pointing. It was a mistake.

"Jimmy!" Lois tried to catch him when a stray bullet knocked him back against the wall; knocking him unconscious. She fell to her knees to stop him from hitting the ground with the same force, "No Jimmy! Don't you do this to me!"

She tried frantically to wake him, but couldn't. So she searched equally as frantically over his body for blood. There. There it was. Shoulder. She gritted her teeth and hauled him forwards, resting his head against her arm as she looked for an exit wound. Through and through. Stop the bleeding.

"I've gotcha Jimmy. Through and through is good. Trust me. If you're gonna get shot through and through is top of the list," She laid him back down and tugged her arms out of her sweater, ripping it in half on a jagged piece of metal and then stuffing one part into the front wound and one into the back. Her hands were covered in blood. They were shaking. She could do this!

Fumbling for her cell she rang Clark's number, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon… Smallville where are you?!""

The lack of an answer only made her more erratic, her lashes blinking frantically as she tried to clear her vision enough to see the screen again. She was not losing either of them! Not today! One at a time Lois. Help Jimmy then find Clark.

___  
Daily Planet Offices – Approaching Dawn:_

_  
_Perry White was barking orders at a frantic newsroom of haphazardly dressed reporters; his eyes glued to the screens, "I don't give a rat's ass what they say! You get me every goddamn page of that edition – throw out every piece of advertising crap and you tell the print boys to get their lazy asses out of bed and down to that press in their Family Guy pajamas if necessary! If I know my reporters they're out there right now risking their lives to bring us every detail of the worst war since Vietnam!"

Ron Troupe answered one of the ringing phones; "Planet."

He jumped to his feet, "Chief! Phone!"

"The biggest story of the year is happening on our doorstep – tell my wife she can find the damn cat herself!"

"It's not your wife."

___  
Suicide Slum – 'Ground Zero':_

_  
_Sawyer got a transmission in her ear-piece, "What? You gotta be kiddin' me!" She swung on her second in command, "Dan we got a problem. There are civilians trapped inside the zone!"

"These ten blocks were supposed to be evacuated. Superman is making a buffer zone as we speak. Who the hell's in there?"

"Lois goddamn Lane and some kid from The Planet."

"Oh, for –"

One of the senior troopers raised his voice, "She figured a way in, she can find a way out. If she has half a brain she'll lay low!"

"Wanna explain that to the Mayor's office? They're on the horn right now…"

"Captain, that thing out there has already killed a half dozen men and you want us to risk our lives for a reporter?"

She set her finger to the voice control on her throat, "If there are any snipers with a clear line of vision into the red zone - we have civilians in the area and need visual confirmation" She glared at the senior trooper, "She's coming out with us Lt. No-one gets left behind."

"Yes sir!" They all knew the rule.

A voice sounded in her ear, "Eagle one. We have visual. Two of them. Three hundred yards off your six. One down."

Dan stepped up, "I'll go."

The Lt. blocked his way, "We got it sir."

Sawyer touched her throat again, "All available units. Lay down cover fire for retrieval team."

Troopers popped their heads over their cover all over the place and began laying down fire at Metallo as the Lt. and his two man team ran into the red zone. They got there fast, "Lois Lane?"

She frowned up at him, her clothes smeared with blood, "No, I'm another random idiot caught in a warzone."

He gritted his teeth, "A smart ass. Great. Glad I just risked my hide for you. You get any of my team killed on the way back Miss Lane, I'll shoot you myself."

One of his team hoisted Jimmy over his shoulder.

Lois stood tall and nodded, "I'd shoot me too Lieutenant."

"Take this." He took out his handgun, twisted it deftly in his hand and offered it to her, "It's like a camera. Just point and click."

Taking it from him she dropped her chin and weighed it in her palm, "Nine mill German Glock with a modified grip."

When she looked up at him the Lt. looked surprised.

But Lois shrugged it off; she had too much on her mind to waste time, "Army brat. I'll manage."

"Move out!"

They charged out into the open, running for the barricade. The Lt was in the lead when Metallo turned. Lois saw it, she turned her head to see how far they'd got with Jimmy – loose hair swinging around her shoulders – not far enough. She skidded to a standstill, cupped the butt in her palm, squinted to get her line - and emptied her clip at his feet. He smiled and walked towards her. She turned her head and checked again. They were all in. Jimmy was safe.

An iron-like grip circled her upper arm and lifted her feet off the ground; the muscles in her shoulder screaming in protest as he shook her until she dropped the gun. Then he studied her face with cold eyes, " I know you. You're that reporter from The Daily Planet."

Lois kicked out, a muscle in her shoulder tore. But she'd be damned if she was showing any pain, "You can read?"

"And she's funny too." He lifted her until she was looking him in the eye, "Wanna dance pretty lady? It's my party you gate crashed after all."

Lois smiled sugary sweet, "My dance card's full."

"Oh I think you'll make an exception for me. If you wanna stay attached to this arm…"

He gave her a sharp jerk and Lois couldn't hide her yelp of pain.

There was a tap on Metallo's shoulder and the sound of a familiar voice, "Excuse me. I hate to interrupt…"

Lois saw the satisfied smile on Metallo's face before he turned round. And she knew. She knew exactly why he was doing what he was doing. It didn't have anything to do with anyone else. He was there for Superman.

Superman stared him straight in the eye, "If the lady says she doesn't want to dance; she doesn't want to dance. I'll say this once. **Put. Her. Down**."

Metallo eyed her with disinterest then looked at Superman and leaned his face closer; smiling his satisfied smile again, "You gonna dance with me fly boy?"

"Till one of us leaves the dance floor Metallo."

He set Lois on her feet, she stepped towards Superman. But he didn't break eye contact with Metallo; his square jaw set more firmly than she'd ever seen before. And she'd seen him in action before. At least she'd thought she had. Somehow she knew this was gonna be something on a whole other level.

His voice remained calm, "You need to get to safety now, Miss Lane."

Without warning he punched Metallo dead center in the middle of his body – sending him backwards at least twenty feet. Metallo looked momentarily shocked. Then angry. Very, very angry.

Lois grabbed Superman's arm as he stepped forwards, "You're the reason he's here. He wants you dead."

He turned and looked at her with the oh-so-blue of his eyes; his voice the same calm even rumble she remembered, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." She heard the sound of approaching choppers and glanced upwards to see a formation of them headed their way. And there were suddenly more troopers. Her gaze shot back to his face, "You've hemmed him in."

"I created a buffer zone. He won't leave here. You have no need to be afraid Lois."

Her smile grew, her one good arm waving him forwards as she backed away, "Seriously. I'm not. Helicopters, danger, go, go, go! I have a partner to find." She rolled her eyes, "_Again_."

Clark watched her back away, then turn and run. She wasn't afraid. She was safe. And she was leaving before he showed any sign of what it was costing him not to show weakness. But inside. Inside it had already started.

He turned and watched Metallo striding his way; every step closer bubbling the blood in his veins like molten lava. He locked his jaw tighter, fisted his hands at his sides, and allowed his gaze to pick out the figures he already knew were on the surrounding buildings. Just a couple so far. The rest weren't there yet but he'd bet they were on their way. If Metallo proved to be the one fight he couldn't handle then they would clean up the mess; he knew that with the same certainty he knew they would stay back and respect his need to fight alone. He had to. If he didn't then Superman was a futile exercise. And Clark Kent wasn't worthy of a woman as strong as Lois Lane.

Superman was going to fight for the people of Metropolis. But Clark was going to fight for the woman he_loved_...


	38. Chapter 38

Again THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews/comments left I really REALLY appreciate it!! I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this story because it really has been a blast to write ;)

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT:**

__

Suicide Slums – 'Ground Zero':

Metallo bared his teeth in a threatening imitation of another smile, "First one wasn't free."

He charged - grabbed hold of Superman - but Superman spun round and used the forward momentum to toss him across the street and into a wall. He felt a violent wave of nausea cramp his abdomen as Metallo pushed himself out of the indentation he'd left behind. But he forced himself to stand tall. _And wait_; steeling himself for the battle inside his own body as much as the one in front of him.

"This just got interesting…" Metallo reached out a hand.

Ripping a light pole from the pavement he swung at Superman's head. It forced him to take a step back, but not out of fear as the smile on Metallo's face said it was. All he was doing was making room before lifting his chin; his irises turning from blue to red and a thin beam of light searing off the end of the pole. It fell to the ground, clanked, rolled, so Metallo jabbed the shortened pole at him - hitting him in the stomach and doubling him over.

It was the first sign he'd given that he had a weakness.

Angry at himself for showing it, Superman straightened, lunging forwards and grabbing hold of Metallo he began punching him – again and again and again and again. It was the kind of drop down dirty fight he hadn't had in a very long time. Then, costing him even more of his failing strength, he lifted the large man's bulk over his head and threw him through a crumbling building; leaving a gaping hole straight through its bowels.

There was a moment of silence. In the background the SCU unit cheered. Further away he could hear crowds of people cheering. They thought he had won. None of them could hear the punching sound of a fist through brick…

But Superman heard.

He used his telescopic vision to zoom in on the corner of the building, forcing the line of sight deeper until he saw where an arm had extended through the brick wall. The fist started to move horizontally at speed, becoming a blur and quickly tearing brick from brick. But before he had time to realize what was coming the building began to creak - the front - without lower support - started to shift. Then the entire front gave way, collapsing down on Superman and exposing the interior; opening a window on peoples lives.

Clouds of dust filled the air where he had stood. The distant cheering stopped. The SCU unit took cover, coughing the dust from their lungs.

As it cleared and a deathly silence settled, a brick shifted; toppling down over the mound as one large foot banged down and Metallo stepped over the rubble. He leered at the troopers,

"Who's next?"

There was a hum like a massive underground drill, the pavement erupted upwards and Superman exited the hole in a streak of blue and red, sending bricks and rubble into the air like confetti. He swooped, picked Metallo up with one hand on his shoulder, the other on his leg, lifting him over his head and slamming him into the ground with enough force to rattle half of Metropolis.

Without so much as pausing for breath Metallo was on his feet and charging. Tackling Superman to the ground, they tumbled through the weakened pavement and down into the sewers below. Waist high in water Metallo unfolded from the waist – standing tall while Superman rose to hover in the air in front of him. Inhaling deeply he blew ice cold breath onto the water; turning the sewer into an arctic cavern.

But with the last of the breath he looked weaker, paler, and it wasn't entirely due to the frosting of white clinging to his wet hair. The fight was taking too long. If he was going to stand a chance of winning, he needed to end it while he still had his powers.

Metallo laughed again, "That it? That's the best you got? It's starting to get to you isn't it? You can't beat me. _You're a dead man flying_. You just haven't accepted it yet…"

With a single punch the ice was shattered and he was free.

Lois watched as Superman flew upwards into the air again, his chin dropping as he set his feet on the ground and waited. Then she watched Metallo climb out of the hole after him. Her attention was so completely focused that the ringing of her cell made her jump,

"Perry? Jimmy?"

"No word yet."

"And Clark?" She held her breath as the fight continued in front of her.

"Nothing. I've got people checking the hospitals every fifteen minutes." There was a pause, "We'll find him Lois. If I know Clark Kent he'll be doing his job just the way you are right now. There's no better team."

Lois felt her throat tighten. If he was lying in a ditch somewhere she was gonna kick his -

For no apparent reason her gaze shifted to one of the buildings again. It was morning so the light was better, and this time there was no mistaking the figure sliding down a zip-line from one building to another. Then it was gone.

When she looked closer there was more movement from some of the other buildings… There. And over there. Friends of Superman? Then why the hell weren't they helping him?!

Sawyer's voice caught her attention. She was speaking into a hand held walkie-talkie, "Are you sure? Yes, sir. Right away," She yelled across to her second in command, "Dan, Federal Emergency Management wants us to get Superman out of there and evacuate the area. Now!"

"What?!" Dan looked as astonished as everyone else.

"You heard me. Hamilton at STAR says if he doesn't leave the area fast he's dead. Metallo carries something that's lethal to him." She was already issuing orders into her throat mic.

Closing her phone, Lois snapped her attention back to the fight in time to see Superman lurch backwards, a flash of red coating one side of his face. Blood? Kryptonite was _real_?! She frantically searched the buildings again. _And his friends were watching him get himself killed?!_

The words came out low before she even realized she was saying them, "Get him out," Then she repeated them with more force, "Get him OUT OF THERE!"

She swung on Dan as he asked Sawyer, "But why are _we_ leaving?"

Lois pushed him; _hard_, "Just get him out! Aren't you _listening_?!"

Sawyer got in the way, her voice filled with authority, "We have orders to get him. So we get him."

"And who the hell's gonna go _in there_ and get him?"

Lois swore like the General's daughter she was. Over her dead body was she losing everyone she cared about in one damn day!

An electronically enhanced voice sounded behind her, "Our team will retrieve him."

Lois swung around.

While Sawyer demanded, "Who the hell-"

"He's the Green Arrow." And Lois was ready to spill his green blood, "_What_ team?"

He turned his head, only his mouth visible beneath his leather cowl as he spoke, "We're The Justice League. And the man in the red cape fighting for this city…"

Her eyes narrowed as his mouth curled into a hint of a smile - a high screaming whine drawing everyone's attention to the sky above as some kind of midnight black, unmarked, miniature Stealth jet flew dangerously low over the battleground.

Green Arrow raised his voice to be heard; "…when he makes it out of there… he's our new leader…"

__

Unknown Location – Middle America:

Pulling soft kid gloves onto his hands he continued watching the main screen in the communications center. Reporting from a news helicopter a voice was saying; "We have instructions to evacuate the area. SCU units seem to be pulling back. I don't know if that means there's an air strike coming but within the last few minutes we've had reports of an unusual aircraft flying over the area. We'll have reports for you as soon as information is available…"

The loss of coverage from the scene was little matter - his satellites were giving him all the visuals he needed. So he scanned the other screens. There were more of them there than he'd thought might surface and it was tempting to take advantage of the situation to begin the war. But he hadn't planned for so long only to show his hand before he had everything in place. He had a more important goal in mind.

"Miss Graves."

Mercy turned in her seat and looked up at him, "We're ready."

Finally. But before he stepped away from the screens something caught his attention. He lifted a gloved hand and pointed, "Close in there."

There was a moment's delay as the satellite received the command, the screen adjusting as he stepped closer and narrowed his eyes. Blood. The so called _Man Of Steel_ was bleeding.

Metallo landed another heavy blow that sent him back several feet.

And Lex felt a satisfying surge of adrenalin. The imposter took a moment too long to recover. He was weakened. Bleeding and weakened. If Metallo managed what he thought he'd been sent to do on the very day that Lex finally retrieved the one thing he should never have lost... Lex smiled at the screen.

Then Corbin may prove to be more than the distraction he was meant to be…

"He's bleeding," Mercy seemed stunned.

"If Corbin loses I want that recording analyzed by every scientist we have. Find out what weakened him."

"Yes Mister Luthor."

Impatient to take advantage of the window of opportunity he'd created, Lex turned to the silent figure waiting to transport him to his destination. He stood still. Closed his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and savored the moment before opening them again,

"Take me to her."

__

Suicide Slums – 'Ground Zero':

It took a lot to get Sawyer to pull her team back and Lois respected her even more for her lack of trust. Not that that meant she didn't put up one hell of a fight when they tried to insist she went with them.

"You can't tell me what to do. Ever hear of freedom of the press?"

"Unless it escaped your attention several of my men risked their lives to get you out of there Miss Lane!"

Oliver had listened to them argue for two and a half minutes and he knew Lois well enough to know there would be even more time wasted if he didn't intervene, "Miss Lane can act as an independent witness."

Sawyer stepped over to warn him, "Any of your so called '_team_' takes one step outside of the restricted zone or shows any indication of being on the wrong side and we'll hunt them down – _got it_?"

"Understood."

"And if it wasn't for the fact we've been ordered out of the area by my superiors-"

"I understand your lack of trust in an organization you've never encountered before. But I can guarantee you, whether it's by Superman's hand or ours – Metallo is done."

Sawyer hesitated then; "All units have pulled back. The air is clear up to a four mile radius. You have two hours before I call in an air strike. That was our agreement with Superman," She turned on her heel and threw Lois a narrow eyed glare, "You're on your own Miss Lane. I expect an unbiased report."

The door of the Humvee had barely closed before Lois swung on Oliver, "Get him _the hell out of there right now_ or every major newspaper in the country will have your secret identity on the front cover by the evening edition!"

"We're on _his_ side!"

"Then why haven't you _helped him?!_"

He shook his head and lifted a gloved hand to his ear, "Arrow to Blue."

Superman was getting the hell beat out of him when the chip in the shoulder seam of his suit let out a note so high a dog wouldn't have heard it. _Not now_! Gritting his teeth he threw a series of punches and pushed Metallo backwards before he spoke in a low tone he knew the chip would pick up.

Lois was still glaring at Oliver when he got a reply, "Yes - I know you're busy. We have intel. No - it can't wait."

When she saw him flinch she looked past him in time to see Superman flung through the air and slammed off the corner of a building. As he righted himself he turned his head and looked in their direction.

Oliver answered whatever he'd said with; "Or we could just wait for you to get killed and take him on ourselves…"

The sarcasm in Oliver's voice made Lois punch him in the upper arm – and not in a friendly way. He turned his head so she could see her own reflection in his dark glasses as he added another comment with his first hint of frustration, "We've _stood back_ haven't we?"

Lois' eyes widened. Superman had ordered them to stay back? Hadn't he known the danger he was in?

Superman moved from Metallo's path and fired heat vision at him in uneven bursts. His powers were fading. Rapidly.

Metallo blocked the beam with his hand, causing it to burn bright red. The skin hissed like burning meat, smoke billowing off it before it burst into flames that traveled up his forearm. And while Superman frowned at what was happening; the dying flames exposed a highly advanced metal skeleton with gears and joints.

He was a machine? No wonder he'd been taking the beating he had without it having any effect!

Turning his hand around and looking down at the metal fingers as he moved them Metallo studied them as if he'd never seen them before, or had been unaware they were there. Then his face contorted with anger, his chin rising and raw rage coating his voice, "_Let's get this over with_."

He tore open his tattered shirt, digging his metal fingers into his chest at the same time and ripping off a layer of skin to expose his metallic chest. But he didn't stop there; a series of layers opened and then a blinding burst of bright green light broke free.

Superman recoiled, staggering backwards. The container of liquid Kryptonite was surrounded by small clear tubes, like a heart pumping blood through veins. He hadn't been carrying it. It powered him.

Struggling for control as he staggered another step backwards, he rasped out the low words, "Alright. If you have something I can use I'll take it now."

Oliver's voice answered with; "We'll run interference. Stand by."

"What's happening?"

Ignoring Lois' question, he pulled something from his belt that snapped out into a bow when he jerked his arm, "Flash. Wonder. You're up."

An arrow soared through the air and landed inches from Metallo's feet; an incredibly loud bang and a flash of blinding white light making him jerk back and blink, momentarily disorientated. Oliver's version of a good old trusty flash/bang Lois surmised. _Boys and their toys_. And then there was a blur of color in her peripheral vision. Heading straight for Metallo it began to circle him at incredible speed, the huge man looking confused as he tried to see what it was. And while he was occupied a third figure flew down from one of the buildings and took Superman's place on the ground – allowing him to zip at a somewhat lower speed than usual towards Oliver and Lois.

She didn't realize there were people behind them until Oliver grabbed her elbow and dragged her around, "Back."

There was a dark skinned man dressed in a pewter colored suit she didn't remember seeing before. But the woman in fishnets she most _definitely_ remembered, "Oh you gotta be _kidding me_!"

She jerked her elbow free as Superman joined them – the sight of his bloodied face and the lack of fluidity in his movements distracting her from the woman she owed a good right hook. To begin with.

He didn't look at her, "Make it quick."

Oliver faced him, "Environmental anomalies. There have been surges of radiation exceeding acceptable levels in various places in Metropolis within the last few weeks. None of em longer than fifteen or twenty minutes."

Lois frowned, "How do you know that?"

"Satellites."

Superman was obviously following the conversation better than she was, "Was there anything radioactive in the area?"

"Yeah. Metallo. Watchtower connected the dots early this morning. The surges coincide with every time he's made an appearance. He isn't human."

"I know. He's advanced robotics. Running on liquid Kryptonite."

Lois watched as Oliver exchanged a look with his companions, "Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

They ignored her, the dark skinned man asking; "Human brain?"

"Would make sense." Superman answered.

Lois was just glad it made sense to _somebody_, "If it's Kryptonite then you can't fight him. Let _them_ do it."

It made him look at her for the first time, "No."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that stuff your not-so-secret-weakness?!"

Oliver answered, "It siphons his abilities. Eventually his nervous system shuts down."

Lois raised and dropped her arm, "See?! _Not so secret_!"

Superman frowned darkly at him.

But the fact that someone had finally decided to use a little honesty went a long way with Lois, "Don't blame _him_. He's not the one playing kamikaze! What good are you to Metropolis if you're _dead_?!"

He clenched his jaw and turned away, throwing terse words at Oliver, "She shouldn't be here. It's not safe for her. You want to help then stay back. If it goes wrong - don't let him past the perimeter. Aim for his chest – take out the cylinder of Kryptonite and he should run out of power…"

"_Whoa_ – hang on. We brought you a present." Oliver jerked his chin at the dark skinned man who stepped forwards, the sound of Velcro being pulled as he opened a pouch at his hip and reached in, "It might buy you some time."

Lois asked the obvious, "What is it?"

Something that looked like an aerosol came out of the pouch…

Another one was tossed past Lois' face and caught one handed by Oliver. And when she looked she saw they all had one. Next thing she knew they were forming a circle around Superman and spraying him from head to toe. He looked as confused as she felt, his chin dropping to watch what they were doing for a brief second before he looked up and lifted his brows.

"Integrating Polymorphic Barrier." The man in pewter answered.

Lois was sorry she'd asked.

"A work-in-progress. No guarantees," Oliver informed Superman, "Theoretically it should be exactly what it says on the can; a barrier. Keep acquired energy in and foreign energy out. It won't stop it happening. All it is is a short window. You stay out there much longer without doing something about the Kryptonite-"

Superman nodded.

They all stepped back. And Lois swallowed away the constriction in her throat before taking a deep breath, "You better come back. You're needed."

Oliver smiled, "What she said."

"_Perimeter_."

"On it."

Superman turned and started to walk away. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Thank you."

When he shot back into battle in a blur of red and blue Oliver lifted his hand to his ear, "Fall back."

They split up and ran off at varying speeds; Oliver grasping Lois' elbow again as she asked the one thing she needed to know, "Why won't he let you help him?"

"He just did."

"He could still die."

"He knows that."

"Then _why_-" She yanked her arm free again as the battle recommenced, "_Why_ is he doing this _alone_?"

Turning to look back at the scene so that his cowl obscured his face, he answered in Green Arrow's altered voice, "Lead by example. He'll die before he'll put another life in danger. Today's the day he demonstrates that to the world."

Then he looked at her, "And if he wins it's a whole new ball game…"

Lois lifted her chin, "Then I'll make sure the world understands."

Oliver sighed, "Not leaving, are you?"

She smiled, "Over your dead green body."

"Stay under cover and we'll watch out for you…"

"You bet your ass you will."

__

Gotham City – Wayne Manor:

"Arrow to Watchtower. Update."

She continued watching the satellite feeds spread out in front of her in the cave while she replied, "Still clear. Nothing within the perimeter."

"Flash and Wonder are out. Flash took a hit at the end but he's fine."

"Roger that." Pushing the high heels of her shoes against the floor she rolled her chair along the curved counter to access another keyboard - the sound of police radio transmissions, ground to air communications, news reports and the back and forth of the rest of the team on the ground mixing together to form a symphony she'd was at ease deciphering. It was why the alarm caught her attention in the middle of it all,

"Watchtower to Knight. I've got a breach."

Bruce's gravelly voice sounded in her ear, "Where?"

Tapping on the keyboard she brought up the schematics of the house and grounds, a frown forming on her face when the lights flashed, "Everywhere."

__

Suicide Slums, Metropolis – 'Ground Zero':

When Superman used speed to attack him the same way his friend had Metallo yelled in rage, "Needed a break did you?! Couldn't fight me alone? Bring em all! Bring as many as you want. When you're dead I'll take your precious city apart block by block to bury them all!"

Another side swipe rocked him to the side, but when Superman attempted the same tactic twice he grabbed his foot and slammed him off the ground. Superman twisted, kicked back, shot upwards – it was just enough to loosen his hold so he could fly higher.

"Come on! You want a piece of me you gotta come take it!"

In a sudden surprise move Superman flipped over backwards and slammed into his torso. Metallo's face contorted, he roared through gritted teeth and then his expression went blank.

Leaning in, Superman lowered his voice and spoke directly into his ear, "If you insist…"

Leaning back, he jerked his elbow and began to stagger backwards; one laborious step after another. He dropped his chin and struggled for breath as he looked down at the glowing container in his hand. The League's protective layer had given him the extra time he needed. And he was thankful for that. But holding the leaking container in his hand was too much.

Metallo stared at him in horror, almost as if the sight of what had been inside him was abhorrent to him.

Another staggered step and Superman turned, dropping onto one knee and then fighting to get up again. He … needed … to … throw … it …

Sweat mingled with the blood on his face as he concentrated on focusing his mind. My name is Clark Kent. I have to hold onto that. Even when everything else is fading. Kryptonite does that. First step nausea. Then my head wants to explode. Then every fiber of my body burns. It burns so hot I start to crave death. My name is Clark… Kent…! I've dealt with Kryptonite poisoning before. Never this much. Never this long. My strength. My sight. I can feel my powers slipping away. Is this how it ends? It _can't_! My name is… I just have to hang on… I have to remember _my name_…

"Over here!"

Dragging in a short gasp of excruciatingly painful air, his lips drawn back against his teeth as he dragged the toe of his boot and tripped himself onto both knees - he looked in the direction the voice had come from. It took a second to blink her into focus. Lois? _Lois_.

"Throw!" She was running towards him.

_Lois_. Still there. He yanked his arm back and threw the leaking container as far as he could.

She had to run backwards to catch it, loose hair flying wildly, head tilted back as she focused on the container. She reached up cupped hands, jumped up into the air and caught it with a triumphant grin aimed his way before she turned on her heels and sprinted away.

Clark smiled. Breathing was still painful but just the sight of her seemed to restore some of his strength.

"Hey! Green boy!" She yelled at the departing Oliver, who turned, "Catch!"

The container tumbled end over end through the air again into Oliver's hands. For a split second he stared at it. Then he turned and broke into a run, reaching over his shoulder for an arrow. A few more seconds doing something Clark couldn't see and then he stopped, raised his bow – and the container was shot far, far into the air… it arced, it kept going…over buildings by the river it then descended towards the water.

Lois spun and looked back at him.

But he was already getting to his feet and lifting his face towards the skies, his fingers curling into his palms. The pendulum had swung. In a matter of minutes the tide had turned. Thanks to the people who cared about him. There might not have been enough light from the clouded sky to restore his strength but he wasn't dying yet… and while he had breath left in his body…

He pursed his mouth into a thin line and turned.

Metallo was marching towards him. Whatever was left of the liquid Kryptonite in his artificial veins obviously enough to keep him upright for a while longer. But he too was weakened. The playing field was much more even than the piles of rubble and debris might have suggested.

Lois watched as Superman lifted Metallo and tossed him away. He rolled along the ground, stood up, leaped over a car and then caught the roof in his hands and flipped it onto its side for cover. _How could he still do that_? Her gaze flew back to Superman as he walked towards him. Did he have his strength back? How much time did he need to recover from that kind of exposure to the stuff that could kill him? Her gaze shifted to Metallo. If he was still able to do that to the car then he still had to have some of the liquid inside him. And if he still had it inside him - then even if Superman had his strength back –

"No." Her feet started to carry her forwards.

Using his heat vision Superman seared off both sides of the car, leaving Metallo with little cover, "Come out Metallo!"

"Give me one good reason!"

"_Gas tank_…"

Metallo realized he'd made a mistake as Superman fired his heat vision again; piercing the fuel tank. The blast rocked Lois back several steps. Okay. He seemed to be doing alright for now. She looked from side to side for cover and saw a pile of rubble halfway between them and her. Best of both worlds.

Flames engulfed Metallo as Superman reached out, grabbed him and then flew upwards to get clear of the heat as he punched him in the face. He felt the skin on his knuckles split before he landed heavily on his feet and Metallo grabbed fistfuls of the suit. Frowning hard as he looked down Superman saw the trickle of green liquid spurting sporadically from the open tubes like pulsing arteries. Then he looked up and saw Metallo smile.

Yanking on the suit to bring him closer, he leaned close and lowered his voice to speak directly into Superman's ear, "Last dance."

He curled sharp metal fingers into the material and ripped through to tear the skin beneath, then jerked his knee up into Superman's stomach and doubled him over.

Superman curled upright, Metallo released a hand long enough to throw a fist in his face; snapping his head back and splitting his lip to send a splattering of bright red blood into the air.

Then he picked him up by an arm and a leg.

Obscured from their line of sight Lois tripped on some of the rubble and automatically threw out her palms to break her fall. Grimacing at the pain in her shoulder she scrambled less than gracefully up the large mound, unprepared for the sight that greeted her when she dropped to her stomach at the top.

Metallo was repeatedly slamming Superman into the ground; cracking the pavement. She was close enough to see that each slam was slower than the one before but she was also close enough to see that her guy was in trouble. When Metallo lost his grip he landed a punch, but his second swing missed. And Metallo caught his arm and tossed him backwards.

Another burning car exploded as Superman tumbled and rolled over the debris until he stopped less than ten feet away from her. When he stayed down Lois' breath caught in her chest, "_No!_"

Another car caught fire and exploded as she frantically flailed her arms and legs to get to her feet; loosening the rubble and bricks beneath her and sending them bouncing in a waterfall down the mound. And she was so focused on the still figure on the ground she couldn't hear the roar of the flames or the chain reaction of explosions around her anymore. It was as is she'd been beside a bomb when it went off and she'd been deafened. All she could hear was the loud rasp of her own breathing and the thudding of her heart.

She'd got to her knees when she saw him move. She was on one knee by the time he dragged his feet underneath him and laboriously began pushing upright. The sound of her erratic breathing sounded even louder in her ears as she used her good arm to push off her knee. He slowly straightened.

In. Out. In. Out. Her breathing grew louder as his chin lifted and she was given a full view of his profile; blood running down his face from the wet, unruly mess of his dark hair. She saw him frown. Her chest started to ache. She could practically see the moment he sensed she was there. And then he turned his head and looked directly at her…

And her harsh inward breath stopped dead as the world tilted underneath her feet. No. No, it couldn't –

His frown deepened when he saw her expression. Then he glanced down at the ripped material of his suit where long lines of torn skin were seeping blood onto the material.

He looked back at her.

Lois still hadn't taken another breath. There was no way she was seeing what she was seeing. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

As if he'd made a decision or had felt a burst of strength, Superman jerked his face away and she saw him gain several inches in height as determination squared his shoulders and a muscle jumped in his clenched jaw. Then he launched himself forwards, head down - and when he made contact with Metallo he ran; moving him the way any normal man without superpowers might in a fight to the death. They got closer and closer to the inferno. But he kept going.

And to Lois's horror they disappeared into the flames.

She knew her vision was wrong. It had to be. In the most intense moment of her life she'd thought she'd witnessed the death of the most amazing man she'd ever known and her heart had confused the pain she felt with the soul deep fear she'd been ignoring for Clark's safety. Left brain. Right brain. The mind saw what it wanted to see. It filled in the blanks. And the very fantasy Clark had once teased her on having about how Superman really looked had transformed into the man she was in love with.

She was in love with him? She was _in love with him_. She was in love with him and she'd chosen _now_ to face up to the reality of just _how much_?!

The crash of tumbling masonry snapped her out of her hypnotic state and whipped her gaze beyond the wall of flames to where a heavier wall was collapsing around the two dark figures. The flickering red and orange of the fire made it difficult for her to see who was winning but she knew she couldn't just sit and wait for the outcome. She had to see it with her own eyes. And the heart that was crushing into an agonizingly painful ball in her chest demanded that she be there, even though she knew she was running to Superman and not to Clark.

It seemed to take forever to get to them. Lois knew she was running fast because she had cramp in her sides, but it was like a waking nightmare; like one of her dreams where she was running in slow motion.

And then she could see them.

Metallo fought with the last drop of liquid left inside him. And then he looked up as a swaying Superman jerkily raised his arm and made a fist. Finally. Finally he was free. Luthor had lost and in his own way; he had won. His mouth curled into a weak smile as he forced the words out with what strength he had left;

"_Do it_. It's what I came here for."

The fist shook, the arm trembled, the dark brows folded so low over fiercely intense blue eyes wavered. And as the image started to fade there was a whispered, "_No_."

Clark's eyes widened as he saw the light dimming in Metallo's eyes; leaving them dark, dull, empty pits. In one brief moment he'd been given a glimpse of the human trapped inside the artificial body. There had been a soul in there. Life. And he'd taken it.

The harsh reality of it swayed him back on his heels. He let go of the metal arm he'd been holding and stumbled backwards. _No_. Underneath all the anger and murderous rage had been someone driven insane by the prison of his body. _And he'd killed him_. He'd crossed the very line he'd been so sure Bruce would cross before any of them. _What had he done_?!

Tiny slithers of green liquid trailed the ground beneath his feet as he felt his body shutting down. And he didn't even have the will to fight for the last ounce of strength to try and get away from it. What right had he? He stumbled over rubble, twisted his ankle, stumbled again. _**What had he done?**_

Lois saw him fall.

She caught his shoulders before his head hit the ground. Lifting a hand to his bruised face she turned his head in her lap and looked down as thick dark lashes flickered weakly upwards.

"_Lois_."

Her mouth trembled into a smile, "I'm here. Tell me what to do."

"_I killed him_."

And Lois could hear the soul-deep agony in the whispered words, "He didn't give you any choice."

"_Wanted to die_…"

The words were so low she had to lean closer to hear them, a wave of panic overwhelming her when his eyes started to close, "Stay with me!"

He looked up at her again. And she was emotionally flattened by how much he looked like Clark. Then she forced herself to snap out of it, "_Light_. You need to get into the sunlight."

She forced her feet out from underneath her, twisting and rising as she supported his head and looked around for the nearest pocket of light beyond the shadows of the broken building they were under. That one was closest. It looked a million miles away but it was probably less than twenty feet.

Bending over she lowered his head to the ground and pushed her hands under his armpits. The first tug barely moved him – and she'd forgotten about her shoulder, "Mmfphh – okay – you're gonna have to help me out here. You weight about five hundred pounds. Try and push with your feet."

"_Lois_-"

"_Push godammit!_ I don't _give a crap_ how guilty you feel – you're not dying on me!" And now she was even _talking to him_ like he was Clark.

When she tugged again she kept her gaze fixed on his legs and could have laughed with hysterical relief when she saw them moving. It wasn't pretty or graceful but it was effective. Slow. But effective. And inch by hard won inch they got closer to the light. Gasping for breath and fighting waves of nausea from the pain in her shoulder she grunted and groaned her way through the last two feet,

"Next. Time. Fall. Closer. To. The. Light. _You hear_? I'm a reporter – not. An. Amazon. Warrior. Princess…"

When they'd managed to get him into the sunlight as far as his waist she fell onto her ass and then struggled to get his head back into her lap. His gaze sought out hers as she continued gasping for breath; "Is this enough?"

He kept looking at her.

"_Please tell me this is enough_…"

When he continued staring she had a moment of fear that she was too late. And then she saw the miracle beginning to happen. The warm yellow light bathing his face seemed to glow brighter around the open gashes on his skin, then there was a low sparkling and she saw the edges closing in. The 'S' on his chest rose and expanded as he took a deep breath, and another, and another. The warmth began to return to his eyes and the blue intensified. And Lois blinked to clear her vision as the last of the cuts healed and he blinked up at her.

Letting out a shaky breath of relief she smiled down at him, "_Hi_."

"Hello."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Lois' fingers unconsciously moving in the thick strands of his matted hair she asked; "Better?"

"Yes."

"But you still need to…" She jerked her chin upwards.

"Yes."

As he sat up she suddenly remembered the rest of his team. Where were they? She was about to ask as she scrambled to her feet when a large palm appeared in front of her face and she realized he was standing over her. It made her smile. Ever the hero, wasn't he? And yet somehow she knew the way she felt about him was completely different to the way she felt about Clark. The man whose hand she placed hers in had just fought and defeated potentially the worst threat the world had ever seen. He was now the greatest hero the world had ever known. And he was the leader of a new team of heroes who would help guard the planet – even if they needed a little work on the whole 'teamwork' aspect in her opinion…

She let him draw her to her feet and slowly lifted her gaze to the emblem on his chest and the smooth, unblemished skin beneath the torn material of his suit. _A symbol of hope_. The world needed him so much more than she did. Because she had Clark Kent. And thanks to Superman restoring her hope she had the faith to believe they would find a way to make their relationship work.

Her gaze lifted and she looked into his eyes, "Can you do something for me? When you come back?"

"Anything."

"I need you to find Clark for me. He's missing."

Something resembling surprise flickered across the blue of his eyes, his voice deeper than before; "_Clark_?"

She nodded, "Clark Kent. My partner." One shoulder lifted and dropped, "Best friend. And more than that…I...well I-"

The smile was slow and incredibly warm, "Lois-"

He let go of her hand and lifted his large one to gently brush a strand of hair off her cheek.

His expression changed when she backed away from him.

She shook her head, her voice husky, "No. I'm sorry. I can't love someone like you. I don't even know you. No-one can. You live above us and if we tried bringing you down here, we'd just end up showing the worst sides of ourselves. Trying to love you would be selfish, because you're not just here for one person, you're here for all of us. And I _am_ selfish. I'm selfish and needy and what I need you could never give me."

He stepped forwards, "Lois-"

"I'll drag you into the light anytime you need me to and I'll stand up for you no matter what anyone says about you. I'll always be here. But that's all I can do. You have to have known what you were doing when you decided to do what you do. You made a choice."

"I did."

She nodded, "So did I. About five minutes ago."

"I understand."

"You couldn't possibly," Her smile was weak, "Or what it took to make it. But it's alright – there's no way you could. You should go. There's a lot to do. Where is your team?"

"Nearby. But they're not my team. I work with them. And after today I'll be working with them more. I might not be around as much."

"That's not what _they_ say." Her smile grew, but she didn't feel any of the effects of it, "They said you were their leader. And they obviously need your help. Metropolis knows you'll be here if it calls…"

He stared deep into her eyes, the familiar warmth in his voice replaced with a flatter tone than she'd ever heard from him before, "I'll always be here Lois. Even when I'm not. Remember that."

"I will." She breathed.

Still staring into her eyes he took a step to the side. And Lois watched as he slowly lifted into the air, the shredded ends of his war weary cape shifting in the air the higher he got.

He lowered his chin as he got higher, gaze still locked to hers as he got smaller and smaller. So she stood there and watched him disappear; feeling a cold numbness settling in on her.

When he was gone she lowered her chin and turned around, wandering back through the devastation as the first signs of life started to reappear. But she didn't look at them, she kept staring straight ahead – past fires and falling masonry and incoming rescue vehicles and police officers and running soldiers in combat gear. Then she walked around the barricades and through the crowds; unaware of the wide eyes staring at her appearance.

She walked onto the bridge as traffic started to move and horns sounded. Past a screaming child in the arms of its harassed mother and into downtown Metropolis with it's crowds of businessmen and shoppers and tourists who stepped out of the way and mumbled as she went by.

She didn't see any of it. She didn't even see the Daily Planet insignia as she pushed through the revolving doors…

"Lois?"

Perry's voice was the first thing she heard in the sudden silence that descended on the bullpen when she stepped out of the elevator. But she didn't say anything. She just walked to her desk, sat down, and pulled her chair in tight. Then she took a deep breath and reached for her keyboard.

And started typing; "WHY THE WORLD NEEDS SUPERMAN..."


	39. Chapter 39

WOW! Thanks so much for all the reviews guys and to everyone who has been taking the time to read this ;) I have three more chapters done counting this one but it's got a few chapters more after that to finish it that I haven't completed yet so am hoping not to have too much of a gap before it's done. Just trying to clear my work desk ;) And have had a vague idea for a companion piece that shows some of the Vicki/Bruce stuff that runs alongside this story if anyone is interested in that. Will throw it online when it's done. Kinda overlaps in a few places but explains some of the stuff going on there. I hope. Fingers crossed.

Thanks again. I know several of you are big Lois & Clark/Smallville/Superman Movies/Clois fans (ME TOO!) and that you've enjoyed this just MAKES MY DAY!!

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE.**

_Above The Earth – Moments Later:_

Solitude. Silence.

He knew he should go back. The unfiltered energy from the yellow sun had replenished his strength in moments but it didn't cure the ache in his chest or lessen the heavy weight on his shoulders. But there was so much clearing up to do and he needed to co-ordinate with the rest of the team and thank them. He needed to make sure Metallo had a decent burial. There was his work at The Planet and a report to put in; explanations to be made for his absence…

Just another moment. He needed to let it all sink in…

All those people who had worried that Superman's presence in Metropolis would bring bigger threats to the city than before had watched those fears come true, hadn't they? Then to defend the city he had taken a life. He would never forget how that felt; to see the light of a soul dying in those eyes. Lois was right, he hadn't been given a choice but it didn't make it any less wrong. The man trapped inside the artificial body might not even have asked for what had happened to him. Judging by his reactions in hindsight Clark wondered if he'd even known what he was. But he'd become a monster, had taken lives and would have taken more. Clark knew that. He did. It just didn't make what he'd had to do _right_.

And then there was Lois. She'd realized who he was and told him clearly where he stood. Having dragged him into the light, rescuing him in more ways than one – having surprised him by asking for help to find her partner with so much emotion in her voice that he'd believed… he'd thought… and he'd almost…

That was when he made the final mistake. He'd brushed her hair from her cheek the way he always did. His fingertips were always reaching out for her – sometimes without any cognitive movement on his part. Maybe simply because he craved the touch so badly. Needed it. As if by touching her he was reaching out for something that was missing in him. Something he would now have to live without.

Nothing would ever be the same again. That kind of realization merited the moment of solitary silent contemplation he allowed it. But there was work to do.

It was only when he dropped down through the stillness and punched through the ozone layer into the pull of earth's gravity that the sounds began again. As if his thoughts had been so loud they'd temporarily drowned them out. But he could hear them; billions of them. So many crying out for help, so many…

He rolled upright; one knee slightly bent and the tattered ends of his cloak waving behind him as he filtered the voices to find what he'd thought he'd heard.

"Stay where you are!"

"If they find a way in there's too much to lose down here!"

"It's the safest place!" The low rasp of Bruce's voice, angrier this time; "_Don't get in the way!_ If you leave – where - you are -"

He was fighting as he spoke?

Dropping forwards Clark fisted his hand and sped towards Gotham; their voices still sounding in his ears as the wind raced past his body and pushed against his cheeks. He kept his eyes wide open and focused on his destination, shooting towards the ground faster than a guided missile.

She was breathing heavily, as if she was running, her voice a whisper, "Where's Alfred? _Alfred_!"

If she'd made the mistake of using a name over the airwaves then she was panicked. She would never –

No, he wasn't hearing her through the League's communications lines – he was close enough to hear her voice, "_No_-"

There was a series of sounds he couldn't identify and then Clark could hear tears in her yelling voice, "_Get away from him_!"

As he skimmed over dense forests and the shadowy towers of Wayne Manor came into view, he scanned the building to see where they were and saw a sudden flash of bright light from a set of windows on the ground floor. It was there, then gone; like a huge flashbulb going off.

She gasped.

By the time he appeared in a blur and stilled in the dim room that had once been a banqueting hall, they were on the floor - side-by-side.

Without taking in the visible evidence of the fight that had been waged or the figures in black strewn on the ground from the hallway all the way in - unconscious, bleeding, some shimmering into green mist – Clark immediately dropped to his knees at their sides and listened for heartbeats as he checked for pulses. They were alive. Batman was already showing signs of fighting his way to consciousness…

How they'd managed to stop them Clark didn't know. But they had.

"Chloe?"

"Vicki-" Bruce reached a gloved hand towards her, closing his fingers around her hand and rolling towards her, "What did you do?"

It was only as he struggled to his knees and pushed his dark cloak back that Clark saw the evidence of how badly he'd been injured. He frowned. There was no way Bruce had survived that. It looked like he'd –

Bruce reached up to tear at his mask, his lips a thin line and his voice still rough, "They were everywhere."

His face revealed - he reached down, drew her closer and brushed the long blond hair from her face; his jaw tight with concern, "He was here."

"Luthor?"

"Yes." Bruce shook his head, "I don't know what she did. I was fighting them but they opened fire on me with some kind of - I was - Vicki…"

As he gathered her into his arms and stood up Clark pushed to his feet and tore his gaze away to look around him; listening for heartbeats and x-raying the walls, the floor and the ceiling, "They're gone. Where's Alfred?"

"Outside. Unconscious. We need to get them to hospital."

_  
Gotham City Hospital – Morning:_

Expense didn't matter. The private wing they were in? The Wayne Wing. But the best doctors and the most sophisticated medical equipment couldn't tell them what was wrong with her. It had been two days. And despite every possible test saying she was fine; she wouldn't wake up.

Bruce shot Clark a cool sideways glare as he walked past him in the hall. One by one varying members of the League had been in to check on their Watchtower but Bruce had made it plain he wasn't happy with them being there and Clark had reasoned with them there was nothing they could do. He'd promised them regular updates. He'd gone back to Metropolis long enough to shower and change; taking a chance on flying back without the war-torn suit. But he wasn't leaving yet.

He saw the team of people gathering at the island reception desk in the center of the bright hallway; "What's happening?"

"I'm taking her home. I have a private nurse. She's safer there."

Clark frowned as he stepped over beside him, both of them looking through the glass wall of Chloe's room to where she lay still on the bed. She hadn't been safe there before but he didn't point that out. What had happened was no-one's fault, except Luthor's – not that knowing that helped. The fact he hadn't got what he wanted and had lost a few foot soldiers along the way wasn't any consolation either.

"You can't watch over her twenty-four hours a day and still do what you need to do," He kept his voice purposefully low.

"It doesn't concern you."

That's where he was wrong. But Clark knew he had to be hurting so he cut him some slack and hit him with honesty, "We all love her."

The private medical team entered the room and began preparing her for the move while Bruce watched them with an almost icy calmness. He turned ninety degrees and looked Clark in the eye, his hands clasped behind his expensive suit-jacket. He was almost as formidable in a business suit as he was in his Batman gear, "When I need help I'll ask for it."

"Will you?"

"Like you did?" The minute and fleeting lift of his brows was the only hint of challenge but it was plain nevertheless, "Maybe if you'd exercised more caution on your home ground the situation here would be different."

It had hung in the air since they'd brought her to the hospital but it hadn't been brought up; the concern for the woman being transferred to a gurney as they spoke over-riding everything else. But the intimation was clear – it had been there in silent stares and unspoken questions all along.

Now it was being more heavily hinted, Clark had no choice but to step closer and bring it into the open; "She didn't do this."

"Coincidental though, don't you think?"

Clark clenched his jaw and fought to remain calm, "She'll want to see her Bruce."

"When she's unaware there's anything wrong?"

Clark would have to tell her, he knew that, "She has a right to know. They're family."

Bruce's expression remained unreadable as the gurney was wheeled towards the doorway, "If Vicki wishes to see her when she's conscious we'll make the necessary arrangements. But they'll be on my terms."

They both knew there was no way of knowing how long it might be before she woke up. Clark had to believe it would be soon. But the last time Chloe had brought someone back from death's door she'd recovered much faster. Whatever was wrong was more serious. Maybe something to do with the flash of bright light Clark had seen as he arrived at the mansion? He didn't know the full extent of what Chloe could do. The last time they'd talked about the progress she'd made in mastering it, she'd smiled that full, sparkled eyed smile of hers and told him; '_Michelangelo didn't paint that ceiling over-night, y'know.'  
_  
The memory made his chest cramp as he looked at her pale face against the white sheets of the gurney wheeling quietly past them. He was missing that sparkle eyed smile. But the thought that Lois should be held to blame for what had happened to her? She would have _died_ before she'd willingly given up her cousin.

Bruce dragged his gaze from the gurney back to Clark, "Go back to Metropolis. I'll take care of things in Gotham."

When he stepped to the side, Clark got in his way and lowered his voice even further, "You can't lock her away Bruce. She's been locked away already. Things are different. None of us can stand alone anymore; we have to work together."

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Excuse me."

When he stepped around him and walked down the hall Clark turned and watched them leave. It wasn't over. And as much as he respected Bruce's need to protect Chloe and look after her he wasn't staying away. But if there was one thing he'd learned all too recently it was that allies needed to rely on each other. Luthor had made an attempt at his first move. It was beginning.

For now he would go back to Metropolis. And face Lois for the first time since she'd backed away from him. Decisions needed to be made about their working relationship. And about his life. If he was going to make changes then now was the time to make them…

It had all happened so fast. Only a few days ago he'd been happy…

_  
Daily Planet Bullpen, Metropolis – Late Afternoon:_

Only a few days ago she'd been happy. But could she just live in the moment and appreciate it for it was? _Oooohhhh no_. She'd played games with him like always - had still been putting up a fight - and in the blink of an eye she'd been reminded of just how short life really was.

Two days. For two days she'd searched hospitals and checked police stations and as a last resort tried her contacts in the morgue; though she refused point blank to believe he would turn up there. And since her story had hit the front page she'd had enough to keep her occupied work-wise. But it wasn't helping.

_Where was he?_

At least Superman had turned up again. There had been sightings of him in the city within the last few hours and he'd helped clean up the mess of Suicide Slums in a fraction of the time the municipal services and construction crews would have managed. Not that Lois had followed up on that story. It was too soon. She was still too raw. The thought of seeing him again after what she'd said and the way he'd reacted…

She'd left a piece of herself behind that day.

Drumming her fingers impatiently against the sleeve of her crossed arms as the elevator made its way up to the bullpen she chewed on her lower lip and wondered if he'd remembered her request to look for Clark. Somehow she doubted he'd forgotten. But if he'd found him she'd know by now. She had to believe Clark was wandering around somewhere with yet another memory loss. It was the only option that made any sense.

The elevator pinged, "About damn time."

Unfolding her arms she marched out through the doors before they were fully open, Cat Grant calling across to her, "How was Jimmy?"

"Flirting with every nurse with a pulse," It almost put a smile on her face. _Almost_, "When I left he was negotiating a bed bath."

"You have another pile of missed calls about your story. Messages are on your desk. I hear they're whispering _Pulitzer_…" She even whispered the word to make her point.

It took a lot not to answer 'whatever' and that was just _wrong_ in so many ways.

Tossing her purse onto her desk she lifted the pile of messages and flicked through them, then dropped them back down and reached for the button on her jacket. She had notes from the Mayor's press conference to type up and then she was calling around the hospitals again…

Cat sat on the edge of her desk, "You should have seen Clark's face when he read it. Though how in hell he missed it..."

Lois froze mid-way out of her jacket.

While Cat reached backwards for one of the messages on top of the pile, "Aren't you gonna answer this one? It's USA Today."

"What do you mean _when Clark read it_?"

Cat's gaze rose, a look of confusion on her face, "He hadn't seen it. He'd been caught up following the whole Justice League thing; handed his story to Perry before he left."

Suddenly it was difficult to breathe, "_Clark was here?!_"

"Of course he was here," And she said it like Lois was an idiot and Clark hadn't been missing for over forty-god-damn-eight-hours, "He left a message for you."

"Where?!" Immediately she reached for the pile of messages on the chaos of her desk again, her eyes looking frantically for anything with his scrawling handwriting on it, "He couldn't have damn well called me? Where the hell did he go Cat? _Cat!_"

Cat was swinging her legs and smiling innocently, "You two had another fight didn't you? Was it about Superman?"

Lois gave up on subtlety and grabbed Cat's shoulders to shake her, "_Focus Cat. _When was Clark here and when did he leave? Was he alright?"

"Ow!" She frowned at Lois, "Of course he was alright. He handed in his story, had a meeting with Perry, dropped you a note and then I showed him your story and he left…"

Letting go she refocused her energy on finding the note. If he was alright and he'd been alright the whole time he was _so_ not gonna be alright when she caught up to him!

She shrugged her jacket back on at the same time as she saw the envelope. Tearing it open she discovered; '_We need to talk. I'll be at my apartment. Clark._'

Lois grabbed her purse, "Tell Perry I've gone out."

She thrust her notebook at Cat's cleavage, "Here's your chance to move up in the world. Those are my notes from the Mayor's Press conference – call me if there's anything you can't read."

Halfway to the elevators Cat called, "I can't read _any_ of it!"

Lois swore beneath her breath, reached into her purse, turned, and tossed her voice recorder high, "All on there."

"But what about-"

"Cat! You hear that sound?" She raised a hand to frame her ear as she slapped the elevator button with the other, "Its opportunity knocking. _Open the damn door_!"

Buttoning and then yanking on the bottom of her jacket she gave up on the elevator and headed for the stairs. She. Was. Going. To. _Kill him_.

_Clark Kent's Apartment – Early Evening: _

'_As a race humanity has become petty, self-involved and cynical. We no longer cheer for the underdog with the same level of belief that his success will increase our own chances. We don't encourage our children to reach for their dreams with the same conviction they'll be able to grasp them we had before we set our dreams aside in adulthood. Instead we seek out darkness in film, music and books. We form crowds to stand and watch a disaster as if it's a form of entertainment. With the threats of terrorism, global warming, the failing world economy, starvation and ever stronger diseases; simply getting through the day can be a struggle enough to drain the soul of faith. We're losing this fight. We've forgotten to celebrate our achievements with the same uncomplicated, joyful eye to the future as a child's first experience of snowfall on a Christmas Eve._

_But now we can look to the skies._

_One man fights for humanity with all of the strength the planet of his birth bequeathed him. He would willingly exchange his life for just one of ours without being asked or ordered to do it and without seeking reward beyond that of the life he saved. He may have saved hundreds or thousands today alone. He says he simply stands for truth, justice and freedom. But most of all he brings us hope. Something many of us have forgotten. Something none of us should live without._

_It's why the world needs Superman. And it's why we should all dig deeper for that super man – or woman – within us._

_One person __**can**__ make a difference.'_

No matter how many times he read it, he still couldn't take it in. It was the best piece she'd ever written; the passion and conviction in her words making it feel like she'd literally poured her heart onto the page. But Clark didn't understand…

If he was so all fired great then why had she –

He tossed the paper down with a frown and pushed to his feet. He didn't get it! And already he could hear her heartbeat getting closer. It was racing, as if she was excited about seeing him. When she'd told him she couldn't love him. Didn't she know what it was going to feel like to look at her again after that? What it was going to take to stop him crushing her to him and showing her how wrong she was? How much he _needed her_?!

Jogging up the steps he yanked open the door and left it ajar before turning on his heel and putting as much distance between where she would appear and him as the room would allow. Every step was a step further away than he wanted to be but he had to have that distance in order to get through what he had to tell her without giving in to the basic urge to kiss her until she understood how much he wanted her. And if how he felt as he heard her get closer was any indication of how it would feel to sit across a desk from her every day then he would have to leave The Daily Planet, and probably Metropolis too. What else could he do? He just wasn't strong enough…

Footsteps running to the door. The heavy breathing indicating her exertion. The thundering of her heart and the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. _She was here._

Clark took a deep breath and stood taller – because he didn't have to hide anything from her anymore. Then he turned from the window. And the sight of her flushed face and glittering eyes was enough to drive the air from his lungs and crush his chest. He swallowed hard. _Give him strength_. But when he opened his mouth nothing came out…

Lois stood statue still while her chest heaved, her heart beating so loud and so fast she could hear it in her ears. _He was alright_. He was there and he was alright. She was going to _kill him_ for what he'd put her through. Was going to make him suffer the way she had!

She threw her purse onto the sofa and stalked across the room to him while he stared at her with so much intensity in his eyes it burned her from the inside out. For a brief, excruciatingly painful moment it reminded her of Superman when she'd backed away from him. The same need. Only this time she wasn't backing away…

One step away from him she raised her chin and felt all the anger and emotion gather inside her in a bubbling, boiling mass that rolled upwards from her midriff. She curled her fingers into her damp palms, tightening her knuckles and pushing her fingernails into her skin until it hurt while her entire body shook.

Unclenching her teeth she narrowed her eyes and growled out his name so he knew what was coming his way, "_**Smallville**_-"

And the next thing she knew she was kissing him.

Their mouths fused together, lips slamming back against their teeth and forcing them to open up and tangle in a battle to take the upper hand. Lois didn't know who kissed who first and she was still so angry she could see red behind her eyelids but it didn't stop her from throwing her arms around his neck at the same time as he hauled her into his arms and crushed her to him. It wasn't soft or gentle or cautious or exploratory because passion didn't know any of those things. All it knew was blinding need and desperate wanting and hungry desire and-

With a high pitched moan of frustration she dragged her mouth from his and shifted her arms to push her palms against his wide chest. He let go. She stepped back. And slapped him. _Really hard_.

He flinched and his expression darkened as his voice rose, "_That_ - is getting _really irritating_! You know that's the third time you've slapped me?!"

She cocked her head and bit back with sarcasm, "_Oh_. We're keeping score now? Well lemme know when you run out of fingers and toes!"

And then she grabbed two fistfuls of his white shirt and hauled him back again, picking up where they'd left off, only this time with dueling tongues. When he set his large hands on her hips and tugged her closer she started undoing his buttons and reaching for heated skin.

"Wait…" The word was muffled against her mouth. He groaned and tried again, using his hands to set her back a little, "Lois. _Wait_."

Frowning in frustration as he lifted his head, she dropped her chin to focus on freeing buttons faster while she demanded; "_What?_"

"_Lois_," Frustration equal to her own sounded in the rumble of his rough voice as one hand landed on hers to still them, "Stop. What's going on?"

"We're having life affirming sex," She raised her chin and sought out his mouth.

But he ducked out of the way, a frown of incredulity on his face, "We're having _what?!_"

"Life affirming sex," She tugged on her hands in an attempt to free them while pushing closer into his chest, "It's what people do when they've been through a traumatic experience."

Clark looked so stunned it was almost funny. He even shook his head, "I don't understand. What-"

"I'll show you," She sought his mouth again. He took a step back and hit the windowsill with a thud. And it meant he had nowhere to go, so she crashed her lips into his.

With another groan he spun her around and lifted both hands to her upper arms to set her back from him, "We're _not_ having life affirming sex."

"Okay then - we're making love," She frowned up at him, "Call it whatever you want to call it. You just scared the _crap out of me_! Where the hell have you _been_?!"

"Where have I-?" He shook his head harder and fought for words, "You know where I've been!"

"The last time I saw you, you were running off into a crowd to find out what was happening!"

"I was-" He gaped at her, "I was _what_?"

She slammed her palms into his chest again, her voice rising, "I've been searching hospitals and morgues for you for the last two and a half days!"

"You-" Clark seemed to struggle for breath, "Why would you _do_ that?"

"_Why would I_ - ?" Her eyes widened at his response. _He couldn't be serious!_ She cocked her head and jerked her chin another inch higher, "Why do you think you idiot?! I thought you were lying under a pile of rubble somewhere! I even asked Superman to try and find you but he had to go recharge or juice up or whatever it is he –"

She paused and glared at him, "_Why are you looking at me like that?_"

"You asked _Superman to_…"

What was he - an echo? It was getting to the stage where killing him was jumping back to the top of her list of things to do to him. How could he _be_ this dense? She placed her hands on her hips and prepared to launch another tirade on him when he lifted both hands and ran them down over his face.

"Okay. I'm confused."

_He was confused?!_

When he looked at her, her expression must have warned him how close he was to nuclear fallout. Because immediately he grabbed hold of her wrists and stepped backwards, tugging her along with him, "We need to talk."

"Yes – you said that in the lovely note you left me when you reappeared after being M.I.A. for more than forty eight _goddamn_ hours and you couldn't even bother to pick up a phone or send a carrier pigeon or so much as wait for me to get back to the office!" She dragged her heels and fought to get her wrists free the entire time, getting angrier by the second when he refused to let go.

"I need you to tell me what happened that day."

She tossed her hair out of her face when he pushed her into a sitting position on the sofa and sat down on the heavy coffee table; her wrists still shackled by his large hands. When she looked down to tug she saw the paper, the heavy print of the headline cut in half along the word 'Superman' at the crease, "You read my article didn't you?"

"Yes. About ten times. It's amazing. The best you've ever written," His full mouth jerked into a small, wry smile, "And without any help."

Lois took a shuddering breath and did her best to let it out quietly while she looked down at it again. He had no idea what it had cost her to place the one name on that byline, "You weren't there. And I needed to get it out," She shrugged a shoulder, "I may have bled on the page some."

"It shows. It's full of passion and fire… and love."

When his thumbs smoothed over the skin under the cuffs of her jacket she lifted her chin and looked into his eyes again. And could almost read the words '_like you_' in his eyes. Seeing it meant her next words came out on a harsh whisper, "_Where have you __been__?_"

Didn't he have any idea how scared she'd been? She shook her head as she stared at him, "I thought I lost you."

The words drew his dark brows up into a silent question as he searched her eyes, "You'll never lose me. Don't you know that?"

And now she couldn't breathe.

"Tell me what happened that day."

"Tell me where you've been."

"It's important Lois."

"Yes. _It is_." She scowled in warning.

Clark sighed heavily, "I'll tell you. But I need to get something clear first. The article tells me everything you witnessed that day and what you thought about Superman. I need to know what you left out. What you felt. All of it."

_All of it_? She couldn't do that. To do that she would have to tell him what it had taken for her to let Superman go. And she couldn't hurt him that way. She didn't want him to think he was some kind of consolation prize…

For cryin' out loud, when Superman had brushed her hair back from her cheek the way Clark did it had felt like she was _cheating on him_!

The indecision must have shown in her eyes. But then he knew her too well, didn't he? He knew her better than anyone. It was one of the many reasons she'd made the choice she had. The man in front of her was real. He was the one who would be there for her and would never have to make the kind of choices Superman would. Superman was a fantasy. And yes, despite the glaringly apparent lack of foundation for it to be there in the first place; she loved him. But she was _in love_ with Clark because he was real and loyal and earnest and sincere and could smile in a way that broke through every barrier she'd ever erected around her heart. She wanted to spend her life with someone who could stand beside her; not soar high above her head out of her reach.

She went from being unable to breathe to practically gasping for breath as she fought the need to crawl onto him, wrap herself around him and just hold on. It was where she wanted to be - more than that - she wanted to be as close as two people _could be_.

His throat convulsed and he damped his lips before rasping out, "Lois. _Please_."

"I got in the middle of it all. Up close," She kept looking into his eyes, "You _know_ me."

Warmth radiated from his eyes, "Yes. I do."

A smile started to blossom in her chest, "Then you know _exactly_ where I was. And you know I got involved when I thought I could help."

"At some point we need to talk about you doing less of that."

"Not today," She arched a brow, "We've already got enough ground to cover. And we're eating into our life affirming sex time."

The corners of his mouth twitched, "We're not having life affirming sex."

Lois laughed shakily, "You come up with a plausible reason for frightening the life out of me that doesn't involve me yelling at you for the next five or six hours and yes we damn well are…"

"Its not that I don't want to…" The words tailed off.

And the confession made her smile break free. "Not dealing with a greenhorn here, Smallville." She jerked her chin at the window, "There were two of us over there doing what we were doing."

The twitch of his mouth hinted at the kind of full blown smile she'd noticed from the get-go. But something held it back, "When it happens I don't want anything between us."

It was the kind of opening he should know better than to give her, so she lowered her voice to a whisper and controlled her smile, "_I think you'll find that's how it's usually done…_"

The fingers holding her wrists flexed, a shadow crossing his eyes, "We can't."

Something resembling fear skimmed down her spine, making her feel the need to slide closer to him; so she did – her knees bumping off his before she nudged herself in between his legs, "That old fashioned Kansas boy again, huh?"

Clark took a deep breath that expanded his chest beneath his half-unbuttoned shirt, then he let it out and looked distinctly like he was holding back a grimace, "Yeah, we're getting to that. I need to hear about the rest of that day."

He was freaking her out a little bit.

But she nodded, "Okay. So I got in the thick of it. Then Jimmy got shot."

"_Jimmy got shot_? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," She rolled her eyes, "Was when I left him with an all-you-can-date buffet of nurses a few hours ago anyway."

There was an exhaled; "_Good_."

"The SCU got him out. I stayed. Then Superman's friends showed up," She looked down when she felt Clark's hands sliding off her wrists to tangle his fingers with hers and lift their hands onto his knees, "Did I mention Kryptonite is real? What are the odds, right? But then if we were gonna trip across it anywhere I guess the freakiness capitol of the world was it. I've always thought Smallville had a big giant target on it visible from space. Anyway I didn't put that part in the article. Or that Metallo was running on the stuff. Or that he was tossing Superman around like a ragdoll."

"A ragdoll?" He looked annoyed by the phrase when she looked up, mumbling beneath his breath, "That's flattering."

"On the money though, "She shrugged, amused by his irritation on Superman's behalf, "You weren't there. He was getting his ass majorly kicked and –"

Clark frowned, "So his friends turned up and gave him a hand."

"Yes. They said he was their boss."

The frown turned into raised brows, "They used that word?"

Lois didn't see why that was important, "No. They said new leader. But I got the impression from Superman at the end that it was possibly a new development."

When he didn't say anything she shook her head, "Whatever. Anyway so after they gave him some kind of anti-Kryptonite bug spray he went back in. Got the green stuff. Tossed it. Went back in and did some damage…"

She'd been fascinated by the movement of his long fingers when he squeezed them to get her attention; his deep voice low when she lifted her lashes, "Skip to the important stuff. Something happened. Tell me what it was."

The memory of it ripped across her chest like a sharp shard of glass, forcing her gaze back down and her shoulders up into another shrug, "It was all pretty quick. I climbed up a pile of rubble so I could see. And when I got to the top Metallo was pummeling Superman into the pavement. Then he tossed him… and he rolled… and went still…"

Long fingers squeezed again and the warm whisper of breath moving the hair on her forehead told her he'd leaned closer, "Keep going."

Closing her eyes while she tried to control the remembered emotions only provided a cinema screen for the pictures in her brain to play on. She could see it happening all over again; the same way she had for the last two nights when she'd fallen into bed and aimed for a few hours of restless sleep. So she frowned and forced them away, lifting her gaze to look up at his face from underneath her fringe.

"I thought he was dead." She said it in a flat tone, ignoring the ache in her chest, "He didn't move. So I tried to get to him."

"Even though Metallo could have killed you…"

"Didn't occur to me at the time. But it didn't matter - by the time I got to my feet Superman was standing up." Taking another deep breath she willed her chin up and looked into the blue of his eyes. It was almost her undoing, but she managed to find the strength to keep her voice steady, "I'm not going to lie to you Clark. I can't. And I know you've been paranoid about Superman in the past but I need you to listen to me all the way to the end without saying anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"And when I'm done you're gonna tell me where you were – right?"

"Right."

The finality of the word sent another shiver up her spine again but she ignored it and moved her fingers against his; the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses making the memory of that day all the more vivid in her mind, "There was a moment…"

Dark brows wavered in question.

"I think it was cos I stood still. I've been trying not to do that for a couple of decades now," She managed a small smile when he smiled with his eyes, "Yeah, I know. It's just it gives me time to… contemplate. Contemplate is a good word. Not one I believe in practicing much, but yeah, it's the right word. And while everything was going on – Jimmy getting shot, getting him out, the big battle, the new guys turning up, the calling you on your cell and trying to get the SCU to look for you… I s'pose…"

She dropped her chin and watched his fingers still, "I'd never really had a moment to face up to it. Jimmy shot, Superman losing, you missing…"

He said it in a husky whisper; "_Everyone you cared about_…"

"Yes," And she was so close to the edge emotionally she didn't even call him on the fact he'd spoken when he'd agreed not to, "Jimmy was getting help. I could try to help Superman if his friends didn't shift their useless behinds. But you – you might have been lying face down in a ditch somewhere and I had no way of knowing or finding you or doing anything about it. So when he looked at me…. for a minute… I could see _you_…"

It was no good. When she looked up at him her smile wobbled and she rolled her eyes at the weakness, "Dumb huh?

"Lois-"

"Thing is," She dropped her chin again and used their joined hands to set his hands to her thighs; untangling their fingers to press down and hold them in place. Almost as if she needed the reassurance of his touch while she took the step of a lifetime; "It made everything clearer for me. It's that whole left brain/right brain thing we talked about. You remember? When you said I saw him the way I did because it was some kind of hidden fantasy?"

When she looked up she saw him nod, so she scowled, "Which is still a load of crap by the way."

His eyes smiled again.

While she contradicted the denial by saying; "I could see you because _you_ were who I wanted to see. How I feel about you has been so tangled up or confused or butting heads with how I felt about him – it's like for a moment I got the two of you mixed up, or something. And then I knew… I knew why I could see you when you weren't there."

Angling her head against a shoulder she lifted her shoulders to her ears and grimaced as she fought to keep her sight clear, "I knew I'd made a choice. In the middle of all the chaos. Timing has never been one of my forte's. But then I think you kinda crept up on me. There was no way in hell I ever thought I'd end up –"

Clark leaned in and silenced her with a soft, all too brief kiss, "You're babbling."

"I know. But then you did say – mmm," When he kissed her again she closed her eyes and caught his lower lip between hers, then his upper, then one corner, then the other, "you wanted…all…of it."

"At least now I have a way to shut you up when I need to."

Lois lifted a hand to punch his arm. But somehow it took on a life of its own and circled around the column of his neck to thread her fingers into his thick hair while they continued with soft kisses that left her wanting so very much more.

One large hand cupped her cheek; his thumb brushing against her skin as his voice vibrated against her lips, "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." Her mouth curled into a smile against his, "Now _your turn_."

When his body stiffened she drew back to look into his eyes, "I'm gonna wanna kill you for this, aren't I?"

The fact he'd removed the hand from her cheek and was reaching round to extricate her fingers from his hair gave her, her answer even before the grimace he didn't make an attempt at hiding or the confirmation of; "Probably."

She sat back.

He sat back.

"You know how well I do with uncomfortable silences Smallville so spit it out."

"It's not that easy," And the expression on his face made things worse.

"What isn't?"

The smile wavered several notches down from full-blown and for no reason at all she started to tremble when he stared into her eyes, "Can you see me?"

What the hell kind of dumbass question was that? Whatever he'd gone and done was gonna be h-u-g-e, she just knew it; "Of course I can see you. What does that have to do with-"

"I need you to remember what you see," He leaned in and framed her face with his hands, the intensity in his eyes so fierce and sincere it was as if he was pinning her in place with it as he said the words in a deep voice that left her with no doubts he meant what he said, "And that I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I'll never stop."

A part of her she hadn't know she had unfurled warm petals and blossomed with the words; spreading out over every cell in her body and sparkling into life as she whispered back, "I know."

Because she did. She just did. After everything they'd been through it maybe shouldn't have been that simple. But it was.

She opened her mouth to say it back; the words sitting on the tip of her tongue and making it as far as, "I-"

Clark shook his head, "Don't say it. Not till you know everything. Cos when you say it I'm never letting you take it back. So you need to be sure."

Now he was scaring her again. And Lois Lane didn't scare easy. At least she hadn't done till her heart got involved. She watched him with wide, unblinking eyes as he allowed his fingertips to slide free from her cheeks, as his gaze took in everything from the hair on top of her head to her mouth, and then as it rose and tangled with hers.

The harsh shaking started deep inside. It shimmered over her bones and made them chill. An oppressively heavy weight pressed down on her chest and made it difficult for her heart to beat never mind leaving her lungs the space to work.

"Lois…"

"Just say it." She had no idea where the voice came from but it _sounded_ like hers.

"I'm Superman." "_You're Superman_."

They'd said it at the same time.


	40. Chapter 40

THANKS AGAIN for all the comments!! You're making me want to get back in and finish this soooooooo bad!! Will try and see if I can't sneak some time on it over the weekend. Maybe. If I just didn't need to EAT ... ;)

**CHAPTER FORTY.**

_  
Clark Kent's Apartment – Night:  
_

The words lingered in the room for a long time. A very long time. It felt like a lifetime to Clark. Lois yelling at him, Lois using sarcasm, Lois babbling; all things he could deal with and had done, many times. And _any of them_ were preferable to the one thing he couldn't take - least of all now…

Silent Lois scared the pants off him.

"Lois?" He couldn't take it any more.

She was staring into nothing. Even her heart rate had slowed. As if she was in some sort of trance. She took short, quiet breaths, narrowed her eyes in thought, angled her head a millimeter and then blinked a few times. But even though she sucked in a breath and looked briefly like she was about say something, she remained silent.

"Lois, are y–"

One hand lifted and her fingers curled; forefinger remaining straight to indicate he should stay silent. It nodded once in warning. Then she turned her palm towards him, signaling 'wait', and dropped her arm back to her side. She lifted her brows, lowered them, angled her head again, pushed her tongue into her cheek – and something resembling a twitch almost closed her left eye. Then she pursed her lips.

Silently clearing his throat Clark tried taking a run at it, "How mad are you right now?"

Her pursed lips moved to one side, her eyes narrowed into slits. But just when he opened his mouth to try again he got a strange voiced; "_Not mad_."

She wasn't? _Really?_ Okay. This might not be as bad as he'd thought…

Rolling her eyes towards the ceiling she lifted her brows higher and parted her lips as she inhaled - she formed a silent word he couldn't read - and then her mouth closed again. Clark _really_ couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his hands to reach for her but she dropped her chin, looked at them, and then looked up long enough for him to read in her eyes that it was a bad idea.

He really, _really_ missed being yelled at.

As quickly as she'd looked at him she turned her face away.

Disbelief sounded in his low voice, "You're _not_ mad."

"Mmm-mmm." Her lower lip was drawn between her teeth and oh-so-slowly set free before she added, "_Hurt_."

Clark's heart felt like it dropped into his stomach. He swallowed; his mouth suddenly dry, "Hurt is worse than mad."

"Yup," Her lips made a small popping noise on the 'p' before she added a carefully enunciated; "_It is_."

More silence.

Frantically he searched for something to say to get her to talk to him. If he'd had more time to think it through he could have rehearsed something. But even though he'd known for a long time that - given the right moment - he was going to tell her, he'd never actually got round to thinking about the words he'd say. And then he'd thought she'd figured it out on her own so it'd been a moot point…

Lois nodded as if she'd made a decision, her voice still strange, "I'm gonna need some air now…"

Clark lifted his brows as she pushed to her feet and sidled past him; swiping her palms against her thighs. He watched as she quietly walked across the room towards the door. But when she left it open he leaped to his feet and jogged up the stairs, closed the door, opened the outer door for her to step through, and then fell into step beside her on the sidewalk.

All around them people continued with their lives, completely unaware of the momentous event in their midst. Telling her was a big deal, not that she probably understood how big. From the way she was reacting she was having enough of a problem working her way through how she felt never mind looking at it from another angle. Clark just wished she would _talk to him_.

When they'd walked for the longest five minutes of his life she stopped and frowned; turning on her heel and frowning as if she was searching for something. She shot him a sideways glance and he lifted his brows. Then she pursed her lips and turned right.

So he tried again, "Lois-"

The hand lifted and showed her palm, "I'm not ready for you to speak yet."

He tried to take consolation in the fact she hadn't sent him away either but it didn't help much. So they walked some more, the even click of her heels on the concrete and the sound of her breathing the main focus of his hearing even while he automatically continued doing what he always did and filtered through every other sound in the city. After another five minutes he regressed by more than a decade and asked the one thing that had always worried him most in his younger days,

"Is it a problem that I can do what I do?"

She glared at him from the corner of her eye, obviously displeased that he'd had the nerve to speak, "Meaning?"

"My abilities."

One elegant brow arched as she turned her face towards him, "The superpowers."

"Yes."

Her expression changed to one of sarcastic disbelief, "Did it _look_ like I had a problem with them when you were setting me down with one hand and a helicopter with the other?"

Clark opened his mouth to say she'd looked more stunned than anything else but she stopped walking and added;

"Or when you flew in for an interview and I got the low down on everything else you can do? Or when you took me flying that first time and I acted the way I did?" Her hand lifted and a forefinger waggled at him as she lifted her gaze and narrowed her eyes in thought, "No. Hang on a second…"

He held his breath while she scrunched up her nose, jutted her chin forwards and her mouth formed something mid-way between a smile and a grimace, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'm changing my mind."

Meaning she _did_ have a problem with what he could do?

She nodded, "Uh-huh. I have. I _am_ mad."

Clark grimaced. Now he was in trouble…

"Mad _and_ hurt," She swung on her heel, lifted her head to look from side to side, and then started walking faster than before, "And how I feel right this minute has nothing to do with the things you can do. It's what you _did_. And the more I think about it, the worse it gets."

He'd known the silence was bad.

And now her voice was changing. It was getting stronger, was threaded with the beginnings of real anger; starting low and gradually rising, "Every single time you did what you can do I was impressed by it and you knew that. Not only did you know it, you then let me _tell you I was_ when you let me talk _about_ you _to_ you. You – _let me_ – make a _complete_ fool of myself time after time and even when I was opening up to you about a load of other stuff and trusting you – you just _kept on lying_…"

She stopped and swung on him, her eyes flashing, "Aw yeah. _I'm mad!_ You deceitful, conniving, under-handed –"

"It wasn't like that," He frowned at the fact she thought it was.

"Oh, really?" She folded her arms and set her head at an angle, "Go on then – _enlighten me_. How _was it_?!"

Unfolding her arms, she flung one out to her side, "Explain to me how you could continue deceiving me like that," She laughed sarcastically, "Cos lemme tell ya – that's a superpower all of its own. There's no way _in hell_ I could have spent that much time with someone and gone through the things we did and continued to keep that big a secret! But then you've been lying to me since the day we met, haven't you?!"

Clark continued frowning. Because really there wasn't much he could say to that. She was right. But it really wasn't as simple as that. He just needed to find a way to explain it right...

"Our entire relationship is based on a _big fat __lie_."

Now _that one_ he did have an answer for; "No it's not. It's not that simple."

"How is it not?!" She stepped in closer, "Let me spell it out for you. You're from another planet. You have these amazing abilities. You. Are. _Superman_!"

Clark looked from side to side and lowered his voice, "Could you say it a little louder? I don't think they heard you in Gotham."

"Oo-oo-hhhh," She laughed in his face, "Don't you dare take that attitude with me Clark Kent. You knew what you were doing! I don't even _know you_."

The statement made her rock back a step and lift her gaze to frown incredulously into the night air; "My God. I kept saying that, didn't I? And you kept saying I did."

He stepped closer, "Because you do. Lois, you know me better than anyone."

Her chin dropped; a combination of fire and ice in her eyes, "Stop. _**Lying**_!"

"I'm _not_ lying!" He controlled his voice, "Even when you didn't know it was me you still knew exactly how I was feeling and what to say. You've always been able to do that. I never understood how much it meant to me until this year. _Lois_ –"

He reached for her.

But she stepped back, "_Don't_."

It was one of the worst moments of his life. Matched only by the last time she'd backed away from him. And while his heart twisted painfully inside his chest he waited for her to say similar words to the ones she'd used that time. When she'd told him she couldn't love him…

Both hands lifted and she spread her fingers wide as she pushed her palms towards him with each word, her voice lower and threaded with emotion, "Just. _Don't_."

But this time he wasn't letting her go so easy, "I've had to hide from people my whole life Lois. It's not easy. It's never been easy. And it's not something I've ever been comfortable with."

"You seem comfortable enough with being - _Superman_."

The fact she checked around them and lowered her voice before saying it a second time gave him hope so he tried to help her understand; "Superman is what I can do. Clark is who I am."

Her gaze slid back to meet his; searching each of his eyes in turn as if she'd never looked properly before. And when she didn't say anything he took a chance and stepped forwards, ducking down so he didn't break eye contact.

"I'm Clark, the man who loves you. Superman is a creation – _you_ named him, Lois."

She slowly shook her head, "You can't expect me to be fine with this. It changes everything. How can you not see that?"

"It doesn't change anything for me."

"_Of course it doesn't Clark!_" Her voice rose and broke on the words, the first shimmering hint of tears caught in the glow of a passing car's headlights; "Because you knew all of this. I didn't. And I can't…begin… to tell you… how much it hurts right now…"

Seeing it in her eyes was enough to make him hurt too, his voice husky with emotion, "I never meant to hurt you. You have to know that."

She angled her head and smiled sadly as she lifted her shoulders and answered, "_But you did_."

Robbed of the power of speech again he could only watch in agony as she turned her head and fought for control. She took several shaky breaths, caught her lower lip with her teeth to stop it from wobbling, and then rolled her gaze upwards. And even if he could speak he couldn't have found words. But he couldn't lose her. He wouldn't. Not now. Not when she'd chosen him over his alter ego.

She had no idea how huge that was. By choosing him she hadn't just chosen the man over the super-powered Superhero; she'd unwittingly removed any lingering doubt he might have had about his ability to live the kind of life he'd longed for since his earth father had told him the truth. He wasn't just different; he didn't even _belong_ on earth. All he'd wanted was a normal life; to be the same as everyone else. Because of it he'd fought against his heritage and his capacity for doing some good in the world. And when he'd finally accepted nothing would ever be 'normal' for him, he'd eventually invented a dual identity so he could hold on to who he was. Inside he was and always would be, Clark Kent. But there'd been a fine line between the two persona's - and the danger that one day he would have to make a choice between them…

The second Lois chose Clark she made a choice for both of them. She gave him something he'd never had before. Clark Kent was who he was, Superman was what he could do, Krypton was where he came from, Earth the place he called home. But standing beside Lois was where he _belonged_.

She was the final piece to the puzzle.

Out of nowhere, there was a burst of almost manic laughter, "One of the worst things right now is I can't even slap you to let some of this out. It's pointless," She glared venomously at him, "Not like you'll _feel it_, is it?!"

Then she started walking again.

_How was he gonna fix this?!_

Streetlights gave way to silvery moonlight when she made the turn into the Municipal Gardens. Not necessarily the safest place after dark, and it made his senses more acute to possible danger as they continued walking, but it was the least of his worries. In fact, if anything, returning to the place where he'd made the decision to take her to see Chloe only served to remind him of just how much Lois still had to contend with. He just wished he didn't have to tell her when she was already so upset.

Gradually her pace slowed, "I think I knew."

He pushed his hands into the pockets of his dark trousers to stop himself from reaching for her; remaining silent so she could get it out while she was calmer.

"That day I could see your face. I think I knew. I just didn't want to know."

The wind rustled the leaves in the trees and a ships horn sounded from the bay; the muted sounds of the city adding to the ambient noise to form the familiar background soundtrack of Metropolis.

While Lois took a breath and folded her arms, tucking her hands into her armpits; "Or maybe a part of me denied it. I dunno. I should have got it when you asked me could I see you. But I don't think I did till I said it out loud. Not really. I don't even know why I knew then. I just did."

Yes, he'd wondered about that.

"But the whole come-from-another-planet, things you can do part isn't the problem. If it was then I'd have had a problem with it before now. But I never have," She sounded surprised, "I don't know why. It probably should have been weirder than it was… but it wasn't…"

Something else he'd been curious about… and a reassurance for his fears of old…

"I just can't get past the deceit and the associated humiliation. I feel like the stupidest woman on the entire planet. I mean – seriously – a pair of glasses fooled me?" She turned her head and looked at him, "It's the kind of monumental idiocy that sticks with a person throughout the annals of all time. Lois Lane, intrepid reporter and super-dumbass – that's how people will remember me."

"That's not how people will remember you. And it wasn't the glasses. It was the suit. It was designed to make it difficult for people to recognize me. Your theory on light refraction was right; the part about left brain/right brain perception was experimental. There was no way to know for sure if it worked till I used it in public the first few times," He turned his head to look back at her as they continued walking, "I need to be me Lois. I'd go crazy if I had to be Superman all the time."

"You make him sound like he's a different person."

"He is."

She cocked a brow, "That's messed up – you know that, right?"

"I do. Especially when it felt like I was competing with him for you…"

"Hmmm," Looking forwards again she took a moment to mull that over before asking, "So why bother with the glasses if the suit did such a good job?"

Clark made an attempt at humor, "Back up?"

It was met with silence.

They walked some more, following the pathway that took them over the arch of a small stone bridge and along the gently lapping waves of the Bay's shoreline. Eventually Lois stopped and turned towards the water, "How could you do it?"

Stepping to her side, he turned and looked at her profile, "Do what?"

She looked at him, "Look me in the eye as Superman and lie to me that way."

"_Lois_-" It was virtually impossible to keep the pleading note from his voice. He just wanted to her to understand…

"You'd lied to me for so long it didn't take any great effort anymore? Is that it?"

"_No_."

"Well _what_ then?" Her chin lifted, "Once you'd dug yourself a hole it wasn't that easy to put down the shovel?"

"It wasn't-"

"And don't tell me you did it to protect me cos that's just retarded. I took care of myself for years before I met you, I took care of myself while you were gone and I can damn well take care of myself now – I don't need you to swoop in and rescue me!"

It made him frown, "Lois the first time Superman rescued you, you were falling out of a helicopter! How exactly were you getting yourself out of _that_?"

Another shrug; "Isolated incident. Maybe it was my time. You might have altered a time-line somewhere and now the entire future of mankind is screwed up. Ever think of _that_?"

She was _still_ was the most exasperating woman he'd ever met! He dropped his chin to his chest and sighed heavily as he shook his head, "It wouldn't have stopped me from saving you."

Then he lifted his chin and added; "If it was your time then I wouldn't have been there to save you, would I?"

Judging by the scowl on her face she wasn't overly happy with his reasoning, "You're not a god Clark. It's not your decision to make."

"I'm fully aware of that. You think I don't face dilemmas like that every single time I put on the suit and do what I do? It wasn't that big an issue for you when you were telling the world why I was needed."

"Why _Superman_ was needed. Make your mind up. You're either him or you're not him – which one is it?"

Clark swore silently, turning to look over the water as he ran his fingers back through his hair in frustration, "I knew this wasn't gonna be easy."

More silence. But when she turned and opened her mouth to say something else he lifted his chin and looked into the distance.

Lois shook her head, "I know that look. And suddenly the number of times you've looked distracted or made some lame excuse to disappear makes way more sense…"

Pursing his lips he looked at her with another frown.

And she sighed dramatically, "Oh for goodness sake. _Go_."

"I'll be right back."

"Take as long as you like." She smirked at him, "I've got the unraveling of our entire relationship to keep me occupied, don't I?"

"No. You _don't_."

When he started to lift off the ground her breath caught and she dropped her chin to watch the upward movement of his feet for a second; lashes then rising sharply to tangle her gaze with his, "You have no idea how surreal it is seeing you do that as you."

"At least you're thinking in terms of two persona's now…"

"Don't drag me into your insanity Smallville – you're already in enough trouble." She waved the back of her hand at him, "_Fly away_."

The sharp displacement of air swept her hair around her face and closed her eyes as he left. Leaving her to sigh heavily and shake her head as she tried to get her brain around it all. The whole flying away thing still had the ability to raise her pulse rate and kinda do it for her – the fact it was _Clark Kent_ with super-powers opening up a long list of questions in the x-rated portion of her furtive imagination - but even so…

_How was she supposed to get past this?_

Setting her hands on her hips she opened her eyes and frowned out at the dark waters. He was obviously _wa-ay_ smarter than she'd ever given him credit for; would have to be to keep track of the tangled web of lies he'd weaved.

And it hurt. _Dear lord did it hurt_! How _could_ he?!

There was a noise from the bushes to her left so she raised her voice, "If there's someone in there even thinking about mugging me you should keep in mind that I'm one yell away from Superman swooping in to kick your ass. And he owes me _big time_ right now so I'll make sure it's done with interest!"

Silence.

"Good decision." She nodded sharply.

Right - the beginning was as good a place to start as any - naked guy in a cornfield. Well with the new information she had it was easier to understand why he'd been so unaffected by a lightning strike, wasn't it? Did kinda beg the question of why –

Clark landed quietly beside her.

So she went ahead and asked; "Why did you lose your memory?"

"What?" He blinked at her.

"When I found you in the cornfield that time – why did you lose your memory?"

"We're going all the way back to the beginning?"

"_Yes we're going all the way back to the beginning_," She lifted a hand and punched him in the arm. It was a completely pointless action but it made her feel better. Until he flinched back just the tiniest amount. She gasped in outrage, "Oh, you're _unbelievable_! You just can't stop yourself, can you? _Like that hurt_!"

He'd even taken that memory from her. What had been a sign of affection reserved solely for him had now become part of the great Clark Kent conspiracy to keep her in the dark! There was nothing – not _one single thing_ - left from her memories of him that wasn't disappearing before her very eyes. It was as if the man she'd fallen in love with had never existed!

She turned her face so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes for that loss.

"It wasn't so much that I'd lost my memory as the fact my Kryptonian father was trying to make a point. He wasn't happy with my progress so he…" There was a pause, "I'm not sure how to explain it so you'll understand..."

A bubble of laughter became a snort of derision, "_Great_. And now I'm a mere earthling who couldn't _possibly_ understand the things your superior super-brain can. You must have had to work your _ass off_ to make the dorky farm boy act convincing."

"The dorky farm boy wasn't an act." He seemed to realize his mistake when she glared sideways at him, "Not that I ever considered myself as much of a dork as you kept telling me I was. Lois - you _still_ think I'm a dork. And I can be. I know that. It's part of who I am."

"You just happen to be a dork with super-powers. Who knew?" She clicked her fingers, "Oh, that's right. _Not me_. I had the scoop of the century right under my nose and didn't even know it!"

"Did you get angrier at me while I was away?" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder then dropped his arm, "Cos I thought for a minute we were getting to a point where we could talk this through…"

The man had no idea when he was in trouble, did he? _I-n-c-r-e-d-i-b-l-e._

He even had the gall to fold his arms a-la-Superman; "My Kryptonian father suppressed my personality and made my Kryptonian alter-ego dominant so I'd hunt down three missing stones hidden around the world. When they were put together they formed a crystal that opened a portal to the Arctic. I could then use it to seed a structure containing all the knowledge my parents had left to me when they sent me to earth as a baby. Not that I knew that when I was being dropped into a cornfield buck naked and unable to control my own body. I remembered everything that happened from meeting you onwards but when I met you I wasn't Clark Kent. That about covers it."

O-kay. Lois sucked in her cheeks. She was gonna need a minute with that.

When she didn't say anything he added; "Finding a way of explaining it had nothing to do with your I.Q. Lois. It's just complicated is all…"

"Uh-huh. Got that," She pushed her tongue firmly into her cheek then asked; "So there's three of you?"

"No," He smiled wryly, "I kinda came to terms with the Kryptonian me a while back. He's merged now. Part of who I am. Probably a bigger part of Superman…"

"He have a name too?"

"Yes."

She quirked her brows.

"It's my birth name; Kal-El."

Kal-El. Kinda suited him she thought. Probably meant something. And she'd have asked if another thought hadn't hit the front of her brain first. Her eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute. I know that name. _Kal?_ As in nightclub, bad-boy, two steps away from being a choir-boy if you kept acting the way you were Kal?"

Clark grimaced, "Long story."

"I know it from somewhere else too. Where do I know it from?" Damn but she hated when she couldn't remember something she knew she knew, "Wait. Now I remember. The super-powered jerks who hitched a ride on the meteor shower that time. They were looking for _you_?!"

"Yes. A-"

"No. Don't tell me. Another long story."

"Yes."

Sighing heavily Lois looked out at the water for a while, and then back at his face, "What was it?"

"The long story?"

"The thing you had to fly off to fix two minutes ago."

"A woman and her boyfriend role-playing some weird kidnapping fantasy - all I got was the scream for help."

It was the first thing to make her feel like laughing, even if it felt vaguely like hysteria, "Well that had to be embarrassing for everyone concerned."

"Didn't land…"

"Don't need to hold the front page for that one then," She closed her eyes and screwed up her face, "_Ohmygod_. Explains why you're always able to get those on-the-goddamn-scene stories so fast too, doesn't it?!"

She opened her eyes and glared at him, "Not only a conniving, deceitful, under-handed liar but a big fat cheater as well. I fell for someone with morals lower than a snakes' ass." She shook her head while blinking incredulously, "The never-ending train wreck of my love life just keeps rollin' downhill, doesn't it? And I actually thought I'd got it right this time."

"You did. _We did_." His large body seemed to rock forwards, then back, as if he was uncertain whether or not taking a step forwards was a good idea.

It wasn't.

But he did, his voice filled with the kind of soft determination she realized she associated just as much with Superman as Clark, "When I came back I'd no way of knowing I would fall in love with you Lois. And by the time I knew what it was everything was already tangled up. There was never gonna be a right time to tell you this. Or an easy way. But I'm still me Lois. _I'm still me_."

The sincerity in his deep voice and the intensity she could feel radiating from the dark pools of his eyes told her he meant every word. It did. But it didn't make it alright. She wished with all her heart it did but, "I don't know _who_ you are. You've never let me."

"Yes Lois – I have." He shook his head, "Even when you didn't know it was me. You've seen the best and the worst of Clark Kent and Superman. You just need to look back on it all and you'll see that. I don't expect you to forgive me –"

"_Good_. Cos right now - I don't know if I can."

She saw his shoulders slump, "I'm not asking you to."

That damn honorable streak of his! Where had _that been_ when he was lying to her every single day?! What did he want from her? How had he expected her to react? For crying out loud – he _knew her_ - so much better, _obviously_, than she knew him. He had to have _known_ how she would react!

As if he could read her mind he added a rumbled; "I'm asking you to work through this with me. I want you to know it all Lois. Everything. So we can move on with the rest of our lives. _Together_."

"_Damn you!_" She shoved him in the chest, her anger growing when it didn't move him an inch, "How can you _say that_?!" Another shove, "You have _no_-" Another shove, "- _right_!" And another. And another, "You _lied to me_!"

Nothing moved him. And the fact it didn't made her voice crackle with emotion, "_I hate you_!"

"I love you."

"No. You _don't_!" She was so very sick and tired of being emotional. It felt like she'd been run through the wringer time after time since he came back. And she'd had enough. Especially when tears clouded her vision and there was no way to avoid them slipping free, "If you loved me – even as a friend – you'd have trusted me with all this and believed I could accept you for who you are. But you didn't. And you can't tell me there haven't been opportunities!"

"It wasn't that simple." He sounded defeated as he repeated the words.

"Of course it was Clark," She gave up on trying to hold back her emotions, "If you want to let someone into your life you take chances. I could have understood if you'd held back from telling me until you knew me better. But you _know me now_. I've never – let _anyone_ – know me as well as you do! Chloe doesn't even know me like you do. Cos there are some things a man and a woman know about each other that no-one else…"

She had to stop. It hurt too much. How could he _do this_?!

His expression changed, "Lois-"

She shoved him in the chest again, and this time he allowed her to move him back a step, "You could have _died_ in that fight with Metallo and I would never have known it was _you_! I wouldn't have known to mourn! I'd have gone on searching the way I was for the rest of my days if that's what it took to get an answer and you know that. Pit bull on a pant leg; remember?! And you have – _no idea_ – how scared I was. I don't _do_ scared! I left a part of myself behind when I said goodbye to Superman and then I had to face up to the fact that I might have lost the man I-"

_No_. The word caught in her throat and practically choked her. She couldn't say it. And not because he'd told her once it was said she could never take it back, but because she didn't even know if it was true anymore. How could she know if she was in love with him if she didn't even know him?!

"So where were you?" She took a trembling breath and raised her chin, "You still haven't told me. And I think I have a right to know, don't you?"

The very last thing she wanted to hear was said without sugar-coating in a flat toned voice, "He found Chloe."

Lois rocked backwards and felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach; a low moan forming in her throat while she demanded, "_When?!_"

"I think the fight with Metallo was meant as a distraction."

Fighting the violent need to throw up Lois dug deep for the impenetrable wall she called on when faced something too emotionally tough to take on unprotected. The wall she'd learned to build when her mother died; "He has her?"

"No. She did something. But whatever it was…"

"Whatever it was _what?!_"

"She hasn't woken up."

"_Take me to her_."

Clark nodded. He'd known what she'd want. He should have _told her_!

Lois purposefully slammed each of her feet onto his and dug her fingernails into his upper arms, "_Now_."

She knew he was looking down at her when she felt them leaving the ground, but she turned her face away and clenched her jaw; refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead as they got higher and higher. Remaining emotionless she knew when to turn in his arms, when he would take her hand in his and raise it in front of them, when he would dip forwards and when to close her eyes as they accelerated. And she didn't allow herself to remember the magical moment of the first flight they'd taken, when she'd fallen a little in love with someone who in the end had been as much of a fantasy as she'd once thought he had to be.

Clark had taken all of those things from her too; the sense of child-like wonder, the renewal of hope, the belief that anything was possible… And Lois didn't know if she could ever forgive him for that.

_For any of it._

_  
Wayne Manor, Gotham City – Late Night:_

Clark landed them on the same balcony as before even though the doors were closed. One turn of his hand and the handle broke. And Lois practically threw herself away from him before stepping inside.

"_Where?_" She demanded.

He lifted his chin and searched the floor above, "Third room to the right at the top of the stairs."

When he looked at her she was staring at him with a worryingly calm expression, "You just x-rayed the house."

"Yes."

She shook her head and turned away from him. So he waited a moment and followed her into the cavernous hallway where Bruce appeared from another room to watch her running up the stairs. He turned and stared darkly at Clark.

Who stood tall and squared his shoulders; "She has a right to be here."

"I'd always assumed a modern city like Metropolis had a telephone system. I don't take kindly to uninvited guests," He walked past him and followed the path Lois had taken.

Clark did the same, "There wasn't time - once she knew she wanted to be here. You don't understand the bond they have Bruce. If you did you'd know there's no way Lois willingly did anything to put Chloe in danger."

Bruce didn't reply. So they continued up the stairs and along the hall to where they stood in the doorway and looked in on Lois as she leaned over her cousin.

"_Oh Chloe_!" Her voice shook on the low words, "What did he do to you?"

Her hand shook when she reached out to brush the hair from her forehead so she could lean in to place a kiss there. Then she sat down in a chair beside the bed and sought out a hand; holding it in both of hers, "I'm here. You're gonna be alright, you hear me? We got through this once Chlo – we can do it again…"

Clark swallowed hard as she let the tears slide freely down her cheeks.

Lifting Chloe's hand she laid it against her cheek and leaned her head into it, "It's me. Lois. C'mon cuz, you can do this. Open your eyes…"

While she continued to whisper words of encouragement; choking out the words when there was no response, Bruce turned away from the door.

"She won't want to leave," Clark told him in a low voice.

There was a moment of decision making, then; "I'll have Alfred prepare a room."

"Thank you."

When he disappeared downstairs Clark looked back in on Lois and Chloe, unable to bring himself to cross the invisible barrier he felt between him and them and equally unable to leave. All he could do was absorb the sadness he felt and feel completely useless that he couldn't do anything to fix it. After a while Lois leaned forwards and laid her head on the covers beside Chloe's hand; turning her face so she could continue to look at her. Then her narrow shoulders silently shook.

And Clark couldn't watch anymore.

Turning away he went downstairs to find Bruce. Maybe he had something they could work on to track Lex. Oliver had always had the highest respect for Bruce's detective skills and Clark trusted Oliver's judgment. They'd been through enough in the past to earn that trust from each other. Bruce needed to understand that by working together they stood a better chance of finding Lex. And when they did?

Clark would end it. And Lex would never hurt any of the people he loved ever again.


	41. Chapter 41

THANKS AGAIN to everyone reading, reviewing and commenting. I really really appreciate it!! This is the last chapter I have completed at the minute so it may be a little while before my next update while I try to clear some work off my desk. SORRY!! Will post again as soon as I have the next one done...

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE.**

_  
Wayne Manor – Evening:_

Lois didn't know how long she stayed by her cousin's side but she marked the passing of time by noticing when the dawn filtered through the long windows, by helping the quietly efficient nurse who tended to Chloe, by thanking the English butler she remembered from her previous visit when he came to bring her the food she left untouched on a side table…

She was aware of the man who stood in the shadows of the doorway at regular intervals; the one who would look at her in a way that made her uneasy. But she was even more aware of the times Clark would stand in the hallway. She could feel when he was there - even if she didn't look to confirm it. But it was all a blur to her. None of it mattered. What mattered was Chloe.

Eventually her bones ached from sitting in the chair and she felt the need for air. She could practically hear Chloe's voice in her ear telling her to take a break; she was no good to her if she didn't look after herself. And her cuz needed her. So Lois kissed her cheek, told her she'd be back and ventured out of the room.

The house was enormous, and made her think of the Marie Celeste. Especially when she wandered downstairs from room to room and couldn't find a living soul…

"May I get you something?"

Lois jumped at the sound of the English accent behind her. _Man but he was silent on his feet!_ She turned and smiled, "No. Thank you. I just needed to stretch my legs."

The tall man smiled warmly back at her, "Master Clark asked to be informed when you came down."

Yeah. She'll bet he did, "No hurry… I'm sorry; I don't know your name…"

"It's Alfred Miss," He held out an arm in invitation, "Master Clark suggested you might like some freshly made coffee. I have some in the kitchen."

She moved in the direction of the sweeping arm, "Coffee would be great. I'm Lois by the way. Lois Lane."

"I know. Miss Vicki speaks of you often."

"Vicki?" Lois looked at him as he fell into step beside her, "Is that her name now?"

Alfred smiled again, "Yes Miss."

It couldn't make a difference anymore so she allowed her curiosity to get the better of her. There was so much she didn't know about her cousin's life. And she really wanted to; as if by talking about her it kept her close, "Vicki what?"

"Vale Miss."

Vicki Vale. Lois let the name roll round in her mind as they walked into the largest kitchen she'd ever seen; the scent of freshly brewing coffee making her stomach growl in appreciation, "What does she do – for work I mean? Does she have a job?"

"She's a reporter Miss; for the Gotham Gazette - a rather good one if I may say so."

It made Lois smile, "Course she is."

The irony was she'd read a few of her articles over the years. All newspapers kept tabs on what other newspapers were doing. And Lois had been known to glance over the odd headline or two to keep an eye on the competition. She should have recognized Chloe's touch. But there was a certain comfort in knowing she'd been doing what she'd wanted to long before Lois had discovered the same passion…

"How long has she been living here?"

"Several months Miss," A large mug of steaming coffee was poured while he spoke, "Been a much needed addition to the Manor."

Somehow Lois wasn't anymore surprised by that than she was by the fact Alfred knew exactly how she took her coffee. She smiled as it was handed to her, turning to lean against the heavy wooden counter top as she cradled the mug between her hands and ran it under her nose; breathing deep, "You're a life saver Alfred."

"Miss Vicki uses the exact same phrase when given coffee. You have a great deal in common."

The arrival of Clark and the silent man from Chloe's doorway stopped Lois from answering him; Clark's gaze immediately seeking her out and his forward motion slowing at the sight of her. It hurt to look at him so she shifted her gaze to his companion and lifted her chin in challenge. She didn't know what it was about him that put her back up but she wasn't about to let him intimidate her.

His dark gaze was unflinching, "Miss Lane. I trust Alfred is taking care of you."

"He is," She lifted her mug, "He made coffee, so we're already friends."

He walked across the room and accepted a matching mug from Alfred, "If you let him know what you need he'll make sure you have it."

"I rang Perry and told him we were taking some personal time." Clark's voice sounded closer so Lois glanced at him as he too accepted a mug from Alfred, adding; "I said it was a family crisis. He said to keep him posted."

Surprisingly it hadn't occurred to Lois to call in. She wondered just how much he'd told Perry. But she didn't ask. He was practiced at spinning a convincing lie after all, so whatever he said had probably done the trick.

She took a breath and sipped from her mug; allowing the combination of bitter-sweetness to slide down her throat and warm her where she felt the sting of it's heat against her numb insides.

When she glanced up again Clark had sat on the corner of the long wooden table in the center of the room and was studying her with an unreadable expression. He looked tired. She wondered if he'd slept. Then she wondered if he'd slept since he fought Metallo. Inwardly shrugging she decided Superman probably didn't need sleep so why in hell should she care?

It made her shift her gaze to the other man. Did he know about Clark? Did Chloe? Actually it made sense Chloe would. But the thought that she'd been part of the lies…

"Why isn't my cousin in a hospital?"

"You don't need to question her care Miss Lane."

"See now that's where you're wrong," Lois lifted a brow, "I'm all the family she has. I'm gonna question every damn thing. Starting with exactly who you are and who put you in charge of looking after her…"

"_Lois_-"

She glared briefly at Clark, "No. I'm asking someone who might actually tell the truth."

He pursed his lips.

And when she looked back at the man she'd directed the question at she saw a fleeting hint of what could almost have been misconstrued as humor. But it was gone as fast as it arrived, "I'm Bruce Wayne. And I can guarantee you everything that can be done for Vicki is being done. Specialists around the world are working on her case as we speak and will continue to do so until we have answers."

Bruce Wayne? As in famous billionaire, playboy, womanizer, Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne? Lois almost laughed. That's who her cousin was living with? Well now, there was a match made the other side of _never-in-a-million-years_. Why on earth would -

_Wait a minute_. She looked back at Clark where he had his long legs crossed at the ankles while his eyes stared intensely at her as he turned his mug in circles in his large hands. His dark hair looked like he'd been running his fingers through it; unruly strands of it lying against his forehead. He had no goddamn right to look that good, even if he still looked tired to her. But at least he had the sense to stay quiet.

Thing was, now that she had such a wealth of new information she immediately thought about his relationships with certain other billionaires due a piece of her mind in the very near future - and things were suddenly a lot clearer to her…

"So which one are you?" She returned her attention to Bruce.

"I beg your pardon?"

Jerking a thumb at Clark she made it clearer, "Which one of _his_ minions are _you_?"

"Minions?"

"You heard me." She lifted both brows, "You're a member of his team; right? You'd have to be. Cos there's no way my cousin had a personality transplant along with everything else. Billionaire womanizers have never been her type."

"Lois. _Stop_." Clark's deep voice rumbled out the warning, "It's not him you're angry at."

He was right, not that it had any effect on her. But before she could come back at him Bruce set his coffee down and calmly informed her; "You're right. Billionaire womanizers aren't her type."

It was apparently all he had to say on the subject, instead turning towards Clark as he left the room, "We'll stop for the evening. Pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Clark nodded.

The show of shared testosterone did nothing for Lois, "How did he find her? If you guys are s'posed to be this all singing all dancing league of superheroes then how did he manage to get to her? She was supposed to be _safe_!"

Bruce looked over his shoulder, his expression darker and his voice lower; sending a shiver up her spine, "Maybe you should ask yourself that question Miss Lane."

"_Bruce_." Clark's voice sounded another low warning and Lois glanced at him to see a muscle jump in his clenched jaw.

What was going on? What did he mean she should ask herself that question?

And then it hit her.

Bruce left the room. And from Clark's pained expression when he looked at her, he knew she'd figured it out. So Lois turned away and set her mug on the counter, her voice flat as she asked Alfred; "Is there a door to outside? I need air."

"Just to your left Miss. There are some lovely walks in the grounds. Would you like a jacket?"

"No, thank you," She glanced at Clark, "Don't follow me. I need some time on my own."

Clark didn't reply as she left the room, his eyes watching her every move and her disappearance drawing him to his feet and bringing him to the windows where he could continue watching her as she hunched her shoulders and dropped her head back to close her eyes and draw in a deep breath of air. Every cell in his body felt the need to go after her, but he wouldn't when she'd told him not to.

He didn't know how to fix this. He could only pray that, given time…

"Never gets any easier, does it? The path you've chosen…"

Clark continued watching her as Alfred stepped up to his side, "No. It doesn't."

"What Master Bruce lacks in subtlety he makes up for in his determination to achieve the very things you've set out to do. You're not dissimilar in that aspect."

"We have very different views on some things Alfred."

He leaned a little closer and lowered his voice, "Not when it comes to the spirited women you choose to have by your side."

That was true. Not that Bruce would ever show how he was feeling. They were different in that aspect too. Clark had spent a good portion of his life walking around with his heart on his sleeve. Not that it was on his sleeve anymore. Right now it was outside, framed by the mauves and burnt oranges of a dying day.

Alfred turned away, "I'll leave Miss Lane's supper out for her. She should eat something. As should you. There are fresh clothes and toiletries laid out in your rooms and I've made up a fire in the study. The manor can be chilly at night…"

"Thanks Alfred."

When Lois lifted her hands to rub at her arms he wanted to take her the jacket she'd refused. But he couldn't even do that, could he? So he forced himself to turn away from the window, setting his mug beside hers before he went upstairs. A glance told him Bruce was with Chloe; he wasn't going to intrude. Seemed he wasn't needed anywhere. And in one of the rooms Alfred had made up he went to the window and ended up watching Lois walking through the gardens in the dimming light again.

A shower. He could use a shower. Alfred had said something about toiletries and a change of clothes hadn't he? Right. That's what he would do then.

At super-speed it wouldn't take long but he forced himself to go slow; listening out for Lois the whole time. Then he went back downstairs and into the study, picking up a random book and lighting the fire with his heat vision before he stretched out on the large sofa and tried to read by firelight; Lois' steady heartbeat sounding in his ears.

After a couple of hours he heard her getting closer; heard her opening and closing the door in the kitchen. He set the book to one side when the click of her heels made its way along the wooden flooring in the hall. And when she stopped at the doorway he turned his head and looked at her.

She hesitated.

He held his breath.

Then she walked into the room.

Remaining silent, he watched as she got to the sofa and toed off her shoes. He didn't know what to say. And frankly, he was worried if he opened his mouth he'd say something that might send her away again. So he just watched; his eyes blinking in surprise when she got onto the sofa and crawled over him – settling her body along the length of his and resting her head on his upper chest.

"This doesn't mean we're okay. It's just where I need to be right now."

Exhaling, he let his arms circle her – tucking her head underneath his chin and breathing her in. He didn't know what had brought her there, or how long she might stay but it didn't matter. He would take it. It was where he needed her to be too.

He wondered if she could hear the irregular beat of his heart beneath her ear while she stared into the dancing flames of the fire. Then she took a breath and asked in a low voice; "How could I have told him where she was?"

Clark kept his voice equally as low, "We don't know for sure that you did."

"I'd remember if I saw him."

As much as it killed him, Clark couldn't let more lies come between them, even if the truth might hurt her, "I met someone once who could make people forget."

She sighed as if she'd known what he would say, "Meteor infected."

"Yes."

"Belle Reve?"

"Summerholt; a facility in Metropolis Luthorcorp had connections to."

When she went silent again he allowed his hand to rub light circles on her back; moving his head so his cheek rested against her hair.

"But how could I tell him where she was when I didn't _know_ where she was?"

He'd been thinking about that some and; "What do you remember from the night I brought you here?"

She moved her cheek against his chest again and took a breath, "I had my eyes closed when we were flying so I didn't have any landmarks. First thing I saw was the balcony. Then the open door. Then her."

Clark kept making circles on her back while she worked her way through it.

"We talked. The English guy I now know is Alfred brought in coffee. I told her she looked different."

Nothing that could have given Lex anything…

"I asked her about the painting." Realization sounded in her voice.

And Clark's hand stilled briefly, "What painting?"

"There was a painting on the wall behind her. I asked her if it was a real Renoir…"

He knew she knew so he said it; "He might have traced it."

"And a coat of arms – I noticed a coat of arms." The intonation of her voice said how annoyed she was at herself for noticing it, "He definitely could have traced that. And if it was the Wayne family crest…"

"Then it led him straight to her," Clark moved his head again and spoke with his lips against her hair, "You wouldn't have told him willingly Lois."

"Does kinda beg the question of how he got the information then, doesn't it?"

Clark frowned above her head, "_Don't_."

When she lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, Clark raised a hand to brush her hair back from her cheek; his eyes searching hers while she did the same thing to him as he added, "If either of us do that, it'll make us crazy."

She kept staring into his eyes, "You've been looking for him, haven't you? You and your friends."

"Yes."

"And Chloe's been helping."

"Yes."

"She knows about you."

"Yes. I didn't tell her; she found out and didn't tell me for a long time. But she's known for years."

Lois nodded and dropped her gaze to his neck, "Thought she probably did."

She was calm about it, but Clark couldn't take a chance on her thinking it was part of some great conspiracy, "Lois-"

"Lana knows; obviously. Makes sense of some of your break-up. She let you go for similar reasons to the ones I let Oliver go – right?"

"In the end. But there was more to it than that. The fact I kept everything from her for so long caused a lot of problems. She knew there was something. Then she set up a way to find out on her own. We both tried. It didn't work."

Lois lifted a brow and glanced up at him, "Didn't learn much from the keeping secrets experience that time then I take it."

He let the hint of sarcasm slide, "Too much. She went through a lot because of me."

Both her brows quirked briefly, then she lowered her gaze again, "Did you ever tell anyone else on your own?"

"Yes. Once - when I was in High School – a few years before I met you…" He waited for her to look back up, "My best friend found the ship I was sent to earth in so I didn't have a choice. But I think a part of me wanted to tell someone for a long time. My parents didn't want me to. They thought it wasn't safe. They were right. It didn't end well."

"What happened?"

"People tried to get it out of him. He was afraid one day they would. So he left."

Lois stared into his eyes for a long time, and then rested her head back on his chest. So he made circles on her back again and waited. She could ask him anything and he would tell her the truth. It was freeing and terrifying at the same time. There would be things she wouldn't like hearing; things that might push her further away…

She lifted her head again. And when she didn't ask anything he allowed his gaze to watch his hand as it smoothed her hair. He could stay where they were forever.

"I'm gonna go back up and sit with Chloe."

"Bruce is with her. At least he was when I last checked."

Lois lifted her chin off his chest to jerk it upwards, "Check again."

He tilted his head back to x-ray the ceiling, "He's still there. Unless anything comes up, I'd guess he's there for the night."

When he looked back at her she was scowling, "What's the deal with that?"

"Bruce and Chloe?" He smoothed her hair again.

"Yeah. I don't get it."

It made him smile, "I didn't either. You can ask her for both of us when she wakes up."

"Oh I intend to."

Her eyes softened, and for a brief moment he thought she might smile back at him. But then shadows crossed her eyes and she lowered her gaze and he knew she'd remembered they still had a lot to work through. His hand stilled; resting on the soft tresses of hair between her shoulders while he held his breath and waited for her to back away again.

When she laid her head back down he felt his heart shift in his chest. He took a few uneven breaths and felt her breathe in deep.

"You smell different."

Clark smiled, "Different shampoo. Alfred left out toiletries and a change of clothes. There's some in your room."

"He's a sweetheart. I might go take a shower then."

"You should sleep too. And he left supper for you in the kitchen."

"Not hungry. Tired though."

He made circles on her back again, reluctant to let her go. He'd missed her. She could sleep where she was and he wouldn't complain. And for a moment he thought she might - her breathing evening out and her heartbeat taking on a slower rhythm, but then; "Have you slept?"

The sound of her voice made him look down at the top of her head, "No."

"Have you slept since you fought Metallo?"

"No."

She lifted her head to study him, "Do you even _need_ sleep?"

"I miss it when I do without it."

"But you _can_ do without it."

"Never tried…"

He knew what she was doing. She was working her way through things in the order they popped into her head; she'd always done that. It had got her in trouble on more than the one occasion. Had also gained her a reputation for rudeness - and granted; sometimes it was. But it was because there were no back doors with Lois. She shot from the hip. There had been a time in his life when it had bugged the life out of him, but he'd learned over time to appreciate the refreshing change of not having to second guess everything with someone. She had no idea how much a part of him had envied her that freedom. Not that his parents would have let him get away with rudeness. They'd have given him a long talking to about good old fashioned courtesy. Whereas Lois had been holding her own against thousands of men in uniform – courtesy wouldn't have got her anywhere in her eyes.

With time she'd obviously learned to control herself some or Clark mightn't have had as much difficulty understanding what she was thinking since he came back. But if she was using it again now it was something that might help them work through everything…

"You look tired."

"Thanks." He smiled at her the way he wanted to. And then thought he'd blown it when she moved off him and stood up.

But when she'd bent down and lifted her shoes she held out a hand, "_Up_."

Sliding his hand over hers, he swung his legs over the edge of the sofa; allowing her to tug him upright. She even held on to his hand all the way to the door.

When she let go Clark curled his fingers into his palm to hold onto what was left of her touch as he fell into step beside her. Then they walked in silence along the hall, up the wide staircase, past the closed door to Chloe's room - until they reached the room Clark knew had been made up for her.

He opened the door and stood back.

She was half way past him when she stopped and looked sideways at him, "We're still not okay, you know that don't you."

"Yes." He did. But it didn't make it any easier to hear.

"'Night Smallville."

"'Night."

The fact she'd used the nickname gave him hope as she closed the door. He had to believe they could get through this. No matter how long it took.

_  
Unknown Location – Middle America:_

Striding into the large laboratory, he didn't look at any of the varying experiments being conducted by white-coated technicians. Instead he made his way to the long stainless steel counter where Mercy stood.

She turned as he reached her side, "We detected brain waves on retrieval. The mechanical body is no longer functioning but the brain is still operating. We placed it in containment."

A screen above the counter showed a picture of Corbin; a female newscaster reporting; "_This morning, sources at Interpol and the Central Intelligence Agency have confirmed internet speculation that Metallo's true identity is that of John Corbin; a known mercenary and thief wanted worldwide for crimes neither agency would elaborate on. How the human Corbin became the superhuman Metallo, is still a mystery. Mayor Berkowicz had this to say…_"

Her voice was replaced with the Mayor's, "_It has been a difficult time for us all. The loss of life cannot be replaced. We have suffered many tragedies and avoided more but today we are safe. So wherever you are; we thank you Superman_."

Lex breathed deep; dissatisfied with the positive publicity, "I want twice daily progress reports on what it was that weakened his adversary."

Mercy nodded sharply, "Yes Mister Luthor."

He turned to the Doctor where he was stood in front of a glass tube filled with liquid. Inside; what was left of Metallo was being kept alive. The Doctor nodded his head, "Since the Metallo body was a prototype we salvaged the main processors and reflex circuitry. The brain still functions surprisingly well…"

"Keep the equipment. We no longer have any need for the brain. We'll find a replacement in time." He eyed the tube's contents with distain, "And the SCU?"

"Have the original unsuccessful model we replaced with this one and will be none the wiser…" He turned away from the tube and stood in front of a large window, "We've also made great strides with the cloning of the replacements for the units lost in Gotham. The new DNA is proving effective already."

"Excellent work Doctor."

Yes. Excellent work indeed. There were no insurmountable obstacles for a plan that had taken decades to bring to fruition. Everything had been too carefully planned. Soon he would have the final piece to the puzzle. No matter what his enemies believed.

He turned to leave then stopped and lifted his chin, "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Keep the brain. We may find a use for it."

"Of course."

Lex allowed a hint of a smile to appear as he left the room.

__

Wayne Manor - Morning:  


A newscaster's voice sounded in the background; "_This morning, sources at Interpol and the Central Intelligence Agency have confirmed internet speculation that Metallo's true identity is that of John Corbin, a known mercenary and thief wanted worldwide for crimes neither agency would elaborate on. How the human Corbin became the superhuman Metallo, is still a mystery. Mayor Berkowicz had this to say…_"

"_It has been a difficult time for us all. The loss of life cannot be replaced. We have suffered many tragedies and avoided more but today we are safe. So wherever you are; we thank you Superman."  
_  
Lois turned down the volume, lifting her chin as she thought. On the one hand she was frustrated there was no actual proof to link Luthor to Metallo but at the same time she was filled with a sense of pride at what Clark had done as Superman. Go figure to the latter - especially when she still hadn't quite got her head round it…

After a few days the small household of the huge Manor had fallen into somewhat of a routine; during the day Lois would sit with Chloe reading to her from books and newspapers and playing music while Clark and Bruce would do whatever it was they were doing wherever it was they did it. Lois knew they were working on tracking down Lex but she didn't know how and she hadn't asked; which was so out of character it was starting to make her antsy. But she was so focused on a combination of Chloe and filtering her way through the new Clark Kent information she told herself her brain probably already had enough to deal with…

At least he was answering everything she asked. She'd learned a lot already. Had barely scratched the surface though and she knew that. And it wasn't making the gaping divide between them feel any less empty. She didn't know how she felt about that. One thing she did know though; she really didn't know him at all. And despite how hurt she still was by what he'd done – she wanted to. She really did. What it would mean when she did? Well… time would tell…

She went back to what she'd been doing and sensed when he entered the room, "You want some oatmeal?"

He stepped over to the large range where she was stirring a brass pot, "You made it?"

"Yeah," She lifted a bowl, "Not that you probably believe me."

When she looked at him he was blinking down at the huge glob of lumpy oatmeal as she tried to force it off the spoon, "No-o, I believe you."

"Did we forget how much trouble we're still in?"

He held out a hand, "I'd love some oatmeal."

Lois smirked up at him as she handed him the bowl; making sure it was good and full, "Feel free to come back for more. There's plenty."

"Great." Bowl in hand he walked over to the long table and pulled out a chair, "And where exactly is Alfred?"

"Doing one the of the gazillion other things Alfred does. Don't know why he doesn't just attach a broom to his ass – that way he could sweep up while he's doing everything else Mister Billionaire couldn't possibly raise a finger to do…"

When she'd persuaded more oatmeal into a bowl for herself she turned round and found Clark's laden spoon hovering in front of his face while he frowned at it. It made her stifle a smile as she pulled out the chair at right angles to him, "Eat up. Most important meal of a busy Superheroes day…"

"Is there Kryptonite in it?"

"Funny." She coated her oatmeal with a generous helping of honey, brown sugar and cream then purposefully pushed them down the table out of his reach, "Let's talk Kryptonite next then - since you've brought it up."

Lowering the spoon Clark shook it a couple of times to see if he could get the oatmeal to go back in the bowl again. He couldn't, "What do you want to know?"

"What is it?"

"Radioactive pieces of my home-world. I'm allergic."

Lois lifted a brow as she stirred everything together in her bowl, "Shuts down your central nervous system allergic – that kind of allergic?"

He grimaced, "Alright. Short bursts of exposure make me sick and prolonged exposure can kill me."

"Well that had to make growing up in Smallville a laugh a minute."

Turning the spoon in his hand he held it vertically to the bowl and watched to see if gravity might do the trick, "Probably safer now than it was back then. The Luthors spent years collecting the stuff. What did you make this with?"

"The clues in the word 'oatmeal'…"

"You didn't add anything to it."

When he shook the spoon a couple more times and reached his other arm towards the honey she smacked his hand out of the way and smiled sweetly, "Don't let it go cold. So it's always that glowing green color…"

Thick lashes lowered as if he was checking she wasn't referring to the color of the oatmeal, "There are different kinds - green is the dangerous one."

"They're color coded?"

"Something like that," He lifted the spoon towards his mouth, took a moment to contemplate it, inhaled to prepare himself – and then put it in his mouth. Smiling through a grimace he then added; "_Mmm_."

Lois couldn't help it. She laughed. And then rolled her eyes and swapped their bowls round, "It's better with help. What are the other colors?"

"Red, silver, blue and black – so far. You want juice?"

"Yeah. So what do they do to you?"

It was the most unusual breakfast conversation Lois could ever remember having, her gaze following him as he pushed his chair back and stood tall; moving around the large kitchen with a confident ease she understood much better than she ever had before. Maybe she just hadn't looked properly? Not that she hadn't noticed the change in him since he came back but even so - he was new to her eyes now and putting Clark Kent together with Superman into the one package was…

Well it made for pretty addictive viewing…

"Silver makes me paranoid. Blue strips my powers. Black… well if I ever have a problem with a dual personality black fixes it. Red…" He took a deep breath as he opened the refrigerator and reached for the juice carton, "…removes my inhibitions."

"Okay. Silver is pointless cos you can do paranoia and it's associated brooding on your own; surprised you even noticed the difference. Cos I'm taking it you know what all these things can do cos you've come across them at some point, right?"

He nodded as he poured juice, "Yep."

"Blue obviously needs to be avoided when bad guys are around but may prove useful when I feel the need to slap you again. Might get me some of _that_ color…" She bit down on a smile when he sighed putting the carton away, "Black – right, well, _whatever_."

She had to work hard to keep the grin off her face when he shook his head picking up the glasses, "Red sounds interesting. Tell me more…"

Glasses in hand he turned round and made the mistake of taking a large mouthful from one when she added; "We can segue from there to super-sex…"

Clark choked, coughed, his eyes watered. He was even forced to lift the back of one hand to his mouth while he blinked at her. And when he'd recovered enough to speak he asked a choked; "_What_?"

"Aw c'mon. The subject was gonna come up at some point."

"And over breakfast seemed like the right time to you?" He looked incredulous.

But Lois merely shrugged and reached for the honey while forcing herself not to show any hint of embarrassment. She was a big girl after all – she could control her reactions if she put her mind to it - even if her tongue had a life of its own, "If there's a right time of the day to discuss it then let me know. We'll schedule it in. But the removal of inhibitions topic seemed as good a time as any to bring it up."

"There isn't a right time," He paused until she looked at him again, his forehead furrowed beneath his dark hair, "It's more of a show not tell kinda thing."

Apparently her body thought that was a _great_ idea. Well it could _behave!_ They were nowhere near that point in whatever the hell relationship it was they now had.

But her errant tongue kept going as if it was something due in the not too distant future; "Forewarned is forearmed and all that. If you're gonna have some super-moves I'm not prepared for – well – y'know…"

After a wide-eyed shake of his head, Clark stepped over and slid a glass towards her; his darkened gaze fixed on hers as he sat down, "I'm glad we're not raising the bar too high for me."

"Well it's not like you've killed anyone, is it?"

The expression on his face was how she imagined hers had looked when he'd told her he was Superman. His mouth opened then closed. He blinked a couple of times. And pathetically the sight of color rising on his cheeks was endearing as all hell to her. Then he frowned, "You're enjoying this."

She held her thumb and forefinger up and squinted at him through the gap as she crinkled her nose, "_Lil bit_."

When he shook his head again she dropped her chin and laughed softly.

And it was enough to get him to smile at her, "Less mad at me now?"

"Yeah, I guess," She took a deep breath and pursed her lips for a second, feeling guilty when she saw the warmth in his eyes, "But it's still a lot to work through. I can't just flip a switch and be okay with all of this."

The warmth remained, "I know."

Another thought occurred to her, "And you're taking a chance telling me all of this, aren't you?"

He knew exactly what she meant without her having to spell it out, "You would never tell anyone Lois."

"Not willingly," She lifted a shoulder.

The flash of understanding in his eyes made her heart ache. But the low rumble of his deep voice wrapped around it and took the ache away, "I know that. But you have to know that knowing puts you in danger. If anyone knew you know…"

And _still_ her welfare came first to him. She'd never known anyone who put others first the way he did. Clark Kent had always done that. And it made perfect sense of why he'd invented Superman. At least it did for her. Though there was probably a lot more to the decision than she knew yet.

But she knew what he was saying now, "I'd have to keep the secret too, wouldn't I? I could never be any different with Superman than I am now. Could never give any indication I know it's you. And if anything ever happened to you as him I wouldn't be able to be there - right?"

Clark stared steadily into her eyes, "Right."

And it wouldn't be just her either, would it? All his friends and family would be the same. They could never publicly stand by him unless they had a similar disguise to hide behind. As Superman he would forever stand alone.

Lois' heart shifted in her chest. She'd known Superman stood alone. But when it was Clark doing it…_it killed her_.

"It's a big ask, Lois. I know that."

"But you wouldn't have told me unless you thought I could take it, would you?"

He smiled a slow smile that deepened the blue of his eyes, "No."

Lois swallowed hard and forced her gaze away from his, her hand absentmindedly stirring the spoon in her bowl, "I don't know if I'm that strong."

"You are." Then he reached across and lifted her chin with the crook of his forefinger, "And I would never leave you behind. I'll always be here."

Her breath caught, "You play dirty pool Kent."

"It's the truth."

It wasn't that she didn't believe him. She did. But he couldn't make guarantees either. The truth of that sat between them without being said, but she knew he had to know it as well as she did. He didn't know what battles lay around the corner for Superman. He'd just got started.

When a man asked a woman to stand beside him or vice-versa; there were always risks – people had to make a leap of faith and hope for the best. That was life. It didn't come with guarantees. Lois knew that too.

Clark moved his hand; the backs of his fingertips tracing along her jaw-line and pushing into the hair at her nape. Then he unfurled his fingers and curled his palm around her neck – his thumb smoothing against her cheek.

If he kissed her…

Damping her lips and almost moaning out loud when his gaze followed the movement, she lifted her hand to quietly remove his, "If you kiss me I won't be able to think straight."

The brief glow in his eyes told her how much the confession meant to him. But he dropped his arm. Then his expression changed. He dropped his chin, frowned, then lifted his chin and turned his profile to her as if he was listening to some far off sound she couldn't hear.

"What is it?"

"There's an earthquake coming somewhere," His thick lashes flickered in thought, "Tectonic plates are moving."

Her jaw dropped, her voice filled with wonder, "You can _feel that_?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where?"

"Not yet," He pushed his chair back, "I have to go."

Lois had a million questions. How did it feel? What was it like to have senses that acute? How did he know what it was? When was the first time he'd recognized it for what it was? Had he always known or was it something he'd learned over time? What was it like to see everything so differently from everyone else on the planet?

Looking at him as he stood tall and continued concentrating on what he could feel and hear she felt the same sense of wonder she had when she'd first talked to Superman. Only now it was Clark. And she could ask him all of those questions, couldn't she? She could ask and he would tell her in that same calm, deep rumbling voice she found so mesmerizing…

But not now, "Go. I'm not going anywhere."

He flashed her one of the smiles that took her breath away.

And she rolled her eyes in response, "_Stop that_. Earthquake – danger – lives at risk. No-one else can do what you can do. _Go_. I'll save your oatmeal for you…"

Another smile and he was gone.

Lois smiled back as the displaced air blew her hair off her cheeks. Somehow she doubted that would ever get old. With a shake of her head she got up to put away the breakfast things, dumping the oatmeal with another smile before she went to work forcing it out of the brass saucepan and washing everything at the sink.

A low voice sounded from the television set; "_Reports are coming in of an Earthquake in Indonesia…_"

So she turned her back to the deep sink and dried the bowls while she read what he was doing on a ticker-tape across the bottom of the screen as details filtered through. This was what her life would be like with him, wasn't it? Him on one side of the planet while she watched from the other…

And waited…

"_…on the scene reporting by telephone…Superman is reversing the shock wave…"  
_  
He did what he did because he could. That's what he'd told her once. But it wasn't that simple. He'd had to make the decision to do it. And if he'd been a different person he could have chosen a darker path. Like Luthor. The world would have been a very different place then. Who could have stood up to him? For a very brief moment of insanity it gave her a better understanding of where some of Luthor's paranoia might have come from.

_But he was __wrong__._

It was Clark Kent's heart that made Superman who he was. And he had one of the biggest hearts she'd ever known. He'd even befriended Lex in his youth for crying out loud. And Lois would bet he'd tried his best to stop him from becoming the piece of slime he now was. She could only imagine how he felt that he hadn't. Knowing Clark he blamed himself. The idiot. The only destiny anyone could shape was their own, didn't he know that?

"_… holding up buildings and rescuing…_"

She took a deep breath. Question now was whether or not she had it in her to stand by him the way he deserved. What if she couldn't cope with it all? She'd ended her relationship with Oliver because she couldn't cope with his dual identity but she'd been younger then. Sometimes it felt like a lifetime ago. Oliver Queen wasn't Clark Kent. Superman was a whole different ballgame to the Green Arrow. She knew that too.

And she'd never loved Oliver the way she'd loved Clark.

Blinking into the middle distance again while the news report continued she finally admitted her feelings for the man she'd thought she knew hadn't changed. It was how she felt about the new version of him she had to work her way through. Probably should have been simpler than it was; wasn't like she hadn't loved both of him before.

She laughed softly. Even Dr Phil would have a hell of a time with this one.

But she'd chosen Clark over Superman partly for the very reasons she'd pushed Superman away. What she couldn't have with Superman she could have had with Clark. A headache formed at her temples while she tried to decipher that. Problem was she was already seeing them as one person, wasn't she? Maybe she'd even fallen for some of the same things in both of them? Like her heart had known they were one and the same all along…

One of the brass bells above the kitchen door rattled; a small wooden sign underneath it announcing 'front door'. Then she saw Alfred pass by in the hall.

She turned to put away the bowls when a familiar voice sounded, "You can't have cooked – the house is still standing…"

Lois breathed deep. _Perfect_. Exactly what she needed.

She turned and smiled warmly, "Oliver. It's good to see you."

He angled his head in suspicion as he stepped through the door, "It is?"

"You have _no idea_," She waved her hands towards her body, "Get over here."

Frowning in confusion he stepped cautiously her way, "What did I do to earn this kind of reception? Last time I saw you –"

Lois met him halfway and slapped him. Aw yeah. _Now_ she felt better.

"_What the_ -" He lifted a hand to his jaw as he crossed it, "What did _I_ do?!"

"You have no idea how good it feels to be able to do that to someone who can actually feel it," She shook her hand at her side to ease the stinging in her palm.

And Oliver's eyes widened, "Clark's in trouble and I'm the one getting slapped? Yeah. I can see how that's fair."

Lois laughed sarcastically, "Oh don't tell me you're not part of this green boy. You _knew_. That makes you part of the lies."

"Not my secret to tell."

"_Oh_. There's some sort of unwritten code between superheroes is there?"

"Yes. There is." He looked stunned she'd even asked.

Crossing her arms she glared venomously at him, "It's like a goddamn men's club! How long have you known?"

"Since he tossed me across a room," Oliver shook his head when her mouth twitched, "Could you look less proud of him for that? Not like it was an even playing field, was it?"

"And when exactly was this?" When he screwed his face into a grimace her jaw dropped, "All the way back to when you and me were dating, right? Oh you're a piece of work!"

The second she stepped forwards Oliver stepped back; "Now Lois. Be reasonable. There are reasons people keep secrets."

Out of nowhere a memory hit her frontal lobe. When it did her eyes narrowed dangerously and anger started to build inside her. But she took a deep, deep breath and forced her voice to remain steady, "_Oliver_."

He lifted his brows and angled his head to the side, "What now?"

Lois began to stalk him across the room towards the door, "That night in the alley-"

"Aw hell."

Stopping dead in her tracks, she pushed the tip of her tongue firmly into the inside of her cheek; her head tilting back and her gaze flickering over random points in the air as the reality of that night set in. Oh. Dear. _God_.

"He did it for me Lois. To help protect my –"

"I'd shut up now if I were you."

She went back over the events in her mind. Telling Clark she thought Oliver was Green Arrow - Clark coming up with a plan to help her find out - Oliver looking her in the eye while they ran the set-up she thought she'd put together with Clark - Her kissing who she thought was Oliver as the Green Arrow in the alley - Oliver turning up and making her feel like a complete idiot…

And as if that wasn't bad enough –

Closing her eyes she jutted her chin forwards, scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips tight together. Clark had then stood there the next day and let her tell him how the Green Arrow could teach Ollie a thing or two in the kissing department. And now she was drowning in a sea of mortified humiliation.

Choosing that exact moment to return wasn't the best timing of Clark's life.

"Oliver. You're early."

When Lois opened her eyes it was in time to see Oliver lifting an arm to warn Clark he was in trouble. He saw her looking at him and made his arm rise further, bending at the elbow as he ran his fingers back over his hair and grimaced.

She glared at him. Then turned on Clark, "_You're a dead man_."

His eyes widened. Then he looked at Oliver, "You're here what - _five minutes_? And you've already got me back in trouble?"

"You two are _incredible_!"

"What did I do this time?"

Lois made a loud choking squeak of outrage.

"She just figured out it was you in the alley that time." Oliver informed him.

Clark closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest. Then he lifted a hand and swiped it over his face before looking back up at her, "Lois –"

"Oh don't you _Lois_ me. You know what you did. And not just in the alley or do I need to remind you about the conversation we had the next day?" She jerked her brows.

Oliver looked at Clark, "What conversation the next day?"

The hell she was adding to the humiliation by repeating what she'd said in front of Oliver! Instead she folded her arms and asked; "Any other times I've kissed you that I didn't know about you wanna walk me through now?"

His expression said it all. But when she unfolded her arms and advanced on him he held up his hands in front of his body, "That one wasn't entirely my fault. You started it. You were under the influence of a red Kryptonite love potion and when you kissed me –"

"This is better than daytime TV."

They both turned on Oliver and said it at the same time, "_Go away!_"

"Going," He stepped past them, "I'm gonna go upstairs and check in on Chloe…"

Lois gasped as Clark's last words sank in, "Wait a minute - red Kryptonite as in _inhibition removing_ red Kryptonite?!"

There was a snort of laughter from the hall as Oliver departed and Clark shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "You had no way of knowing when you put that lipstick on –"

A chill shivered down her spine, "What did we do?"

He didn't answer in time. She'd already figured out when it might have been. And suddenly she felt sick.

"Valentine's Day." She swallowed hard, "You told me nothing happened that night."

"I couldn't tell you-"

"Couldn't tell me _what?!_" It was no good; she couldn't stop herself from asking. And if he answered what she was afraid he was gonna answer she didn't see how they weren't done - for good, "Did we have sex?"

"No!"

As in most times of crisis, Lois resorted to sarcasm, "What then? We _almost_ had sex? We _fooled around_? What base did you get to Clark? Or did we just hold hands and gaze into each others eyes while listening to that mix CD I made for you? No wonder you looked so goddamn amused when I told you I must have really liked you! I'd obviously demonstrated it in more ways than one hadn't I? And you remembered everything, didn't you?! You know in some states that's the equivalent of a _date rape drug_?"

He had the nerve to look angry, "_It wasn't like that!_"

Lois had to stand on tiptoes to get in his face, "Did we _sleep together?!_"

"_No!_" He grabbed hold of her elbows and frowned harder when she fought free, "Lois – you came on to me. I tried avoiding you. I knew there was something wrong. But when you kissed me –"

"I released the beast?!"

"I already told you what red Kryptonite does to me," He continued frowning darkly at her, "And obviously there must have been something there in the first place for me to act on it. I'd been on red Kryptonite before and I wasn't running round Metropolis doing what we did. All it does it strip away my inhibitions, it doesn't make me feel something that isn't already there; buried or under control or held back by the kind of judgment I have when I'm not under the influence. So I had to have already been attracted-"

He rocked back on his heels and Lois stared at him with the same stunned expression he had on his face. He was saying he was attracted to her back then? _Seriously_?!

Her voice lowered, "What did we do?"

Still looking distinctly like he was struggling with the realization of what he'd said, he shook his head, "We didn't sleep together. We stopped what we were doing and gate-crashed Lex and Lana's engagement party instead…"

Yes, she'd been filled in on Lois and Clark gone wild by her cousin. But he was still avoiding the question, "Define: _what we were doing_."

When he looked her straight in the eye the air left her lungs in a whoosh. And her body had no goddamn business responding to the heat she could see there!

The words had to be forced out of her strangled throat, "How close did we get?"

"We kissed in the Daily Planet. You figured out it was me in the alley. You thought I was Green Arrow. I jumped us from the roof of the Planet to Oliver's balcony to prove a point. Then we made out."

Lois closed her eyes and allowed her imagination to fill in the gaps.

"It wasn't exactly something I could tell you the next day."

"But you remembered all of it."

"I always knew what I was doing when Kal took over; he always did when I came into contact with red Kryptonite. Or at least a version of him did. It was hazy – like I was on the outside looking in when I was really trapped inside. But I couldn't stop it happening Lois. I had to live with that," When she opened her eyes she could see the regret in his eyes, "I didn't want you to have to live with it too. You didn't know what you were doing."

So he'd been protecting her? How long had he damn well been doing that? And what gave him the right to decide what she should and shouldn't know? Anything to protect that goddamn big secret of his!

Lois shook her head as she stepped away from him. No. That wasn't fair. It hadn't just been about his secret that time had it? In some warped way he'd been trying to be honorable about it. Not that that made it right either - and it would have changed their relationship forever if she'd known. She wouldn't have been able to face him. And obviously he'd never looked at it too closely, judging by the look on his face when he figured out he might have been attracted to her. Not like he would ever have confessed _that_ back in the day, was it? No more than she would have looked at him as anything more than –

Her gaze rose sharply and sought out his.

"What?" He looked wary.

"Why you?"

"Why me?"

"Why did I choose you?" She searched his eyes, "If I was under the influence of some weird Kryptonite cocktail why did I choose you to chase after?"

It took the longest time for him to answer. And when he did the answer scared the life out of her, "Maybe deep down we both knew. We just weren't ready to see it yet…"

He was talking about the theory of soul-mates wasn't he? But if that was true – if something she didn't believe in really did exist – then it took her ability to make a choice out of her hands, didn't it? It robbed her of her free will. And that was terrifying.

Terrifying and yet somehow incredibly – reassuring - at the same time. Like no matter what she did she couldn't get it wrong. It made some of the mistakes she'd made in the past easier to take…

Clark was walking across the room to her; his gaze locked on hers – she had to tilt her chin up when he was right in front of her. When he framed her face with his hands she didn't stop him, when he hesitated for a brief moment she silently willed him not to stop and when he lowered his head she met him halfway.

Her hands gripped handfuls of his dark sweater at either side of his lean waist as his lips moved over hers. There was no doubt about it. This part was right. And the way he could addle her thoughts and bring her body to life told her without a shadow of a doubt the bar wasn't set too high for him if they did make love. There was no arguing with chemistry.

Long fingers threaded into her hair while his other hand moved off her face so he could wrap an arm around her waist to draw her closer. So Lois moved her hands and wrapped her arms around him to being him closer still. And even the fact that the curves of her body seemed to fit perfectly into the dips and plains of his felt right to her. Like somehow she was made to be there.

When he angled his head to deepen the kiss she opened up to him. How on earth had she forgotten kissing him before? It was amazing. He kissed her like he was starving and she was a feast; like he was dying of dehydration and she was a cool glass of water. Waves of longing crashed over her body and made a moan form low inside her chest. How was she supposed to fight this? Why was she trying?

Leaving a final soul-shattering soft kiss against her swollen lips he lifted his head enough to mumble, "Are you going to slap me now?"

"You deserve it," She mumbled back, "But you're safe. My hand still hurts from slapping Oliver."

A rumble of laughter vibrated against her breasts, "O-kay."

He dipped his head and took his time kissing her again until Lois was leaning into him as if her knees couldn't hold her up anymore. When he finally lifted his head and set her back a little she even rocked on her feet. And it took a minute for her to find the energy to open her eyes.

Blinking him into focus she couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face, "Don't say something sappy Smallville. You'll ruin it."

He shook his head, "Don't think so."

Shifting her hands around to his abdomen she spread her fingers wide and lifted a brow, "And don't think just cos this works on me you can use it to get out of trouble every time."

The smile she loved best lit up his face, "No?"

"_No_. The fact you're from another planet explains why kissing you stands out of the crowd but it doesn't mean it's a get-out-of-jail-free card."

Clark leaned back; a look of comical amazement on his face, "Was that a _compliment_?"

Lois's smile grew, the hands on his stomach pushing him away, "Funny guy. I'd write down the date and time if I were you. It might never happen again."

"Noted," He eased her close again, his expression changing and his voice filled with warm sincerity, "You know I'll tell you everything you want to know – even when it lands me back in trouble."

Flexing her fingers against his abdomen she lowered her gaze to the column of his neck, "I do know that."

"I can't change the past Lois."

"The past made you who you are. I wouldn't ask you to change it even if you could."

He rested his forehead against hers. And Lois lifted her lashes to look up into his eyes; so close to hers that she could see the varying shades of blue all mixed together, "You just need to give me some time to get used to this."

"I know."

It would have been easy to leave the rest unsaid, but she couldn't, so she leaned back and waited for him to bring his head up, "I can't make you any promises Smallville. I don't know you as well as I thought I did and you can't tell me I do. All I can do is piece together what I know with what I don't. And then we'll see…"

"Will you talk it out with me?"

She cocked a brow, "Talking to you now aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Well then." She pushed her hands again and when he let her step back from him she jerked her chin at the door, "Go play with green boy. I'm assuming he's here to talk team business."

"And to see Chloe. She works with all of us."

Lois blinked in surprise, "Doing what?"

Clark pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans as if he didn't trust himself not to reach for her again, "She helps co-ordinate everything. Runs the com when we're on the ground," He smiled a small smile, "Or in the sky…"

"That's how you knew where she was to bring me to her."

"Yes." He took a breath and glanced over his shoulder before looking back into her eyes, "Some of the team are coming here today. If you don't want any more secrets to carry then you can give them a wide berth."

Lois studied him for a long moment, "Still having problems seeing Clark Kent as the leader of a secret society of superheroes just so you know."

"Yeah. You and me both. That's part of the reason we're having a meeting…"

The temptation to sit in on that meeting and watch him in action was almost too strong to resist. But her priorities lay elsewhere, and she had a feeling he might do better without the added distraction of the long list of questions she would probably have as they went along.

The reporter inside her howled in protest, but it wasn't like she could do anything with what she found out so she stepped over and patted his chest; "You can bring me the highlights later. And if little Miss Fishnets is there let her know we're not even – k? I'm gonna go sit with my cuz."

"Lois?"

She turned at the door and looked back at him; the words written in his eyes. The same words he'd told her she couldn't take back when she said them. And she agreed with him on that more than he knew. If she said them she wouldn't want to take them back. It was why she had to be sure.

"I know."

Leaving him standing in the middle of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets took considerable effort. But then she now knew how alone he'd been for most of his life, didn't she? As alone as she'd been since she'd had to let Chloe go and the General had died. Not that she'd ever sat still long enough to feel it. But Clark had. It made sense of the number of times he'd been barn brooding. Not all Lana Lang related was it? Good. Not that she was happy about him feeling alone but it made her feel better that not everything revolved around the first woman he'd loved…

But then if the perfect Ms Lang couldn't deal with everything when he'd loved her as much as he had, how was Lois supposed to stand a chance of being the kind of woman he needed in his life? What if she wasn't strong enough? What if she made a mistake somewhere along the way that placed him in danger? What if she really was too selfish to let him do what he needed to do? What if she was in trouble and he had to choose between her life and another?

"The yelling stopped. You find Kryptonite?"

"Careful – I might put in a call to the sheriff of Nottingham." She glared at Oliver on her way past him at the top of the stairs - and was several steps away when he spoke again.

"Was always gonna take a better man than me Lois. Clark's that man. If there's one better I've yet to meet him."

Turning on her heel she stared at his back, "Would you have told me who he was if he'd died that day?"

"You'd have had a right to know."

It was small consolation but it was something. She took a breath, "Promise me. Give me your word. If anything ever happened to him –"

Oliver turned around, "You'd hear it from me. And I'd be there. I promise."

She turned away.

That was another problem. If she gave her heart and soul to him and lost him how would she ever breathe again? Not like there would ever be another man like him, was it? Maybe that was the biggie right there. The bottom line…

_Could she ever love anyone else the same way if she let him go?_


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry for the delay in getting this up guys. Since I last posted a chapter I got a new computer and for a long time couldn't get files to upload onto . But it looks like I've got it figured out now so YAY! Thanks SO MUCH for all your comments. I REALLY APPRECIATE them and I'm SO PLEASED so many of you have enjoyed the story!

This is the last chapter of **NEW BEGINNINGS** but I will load the start of the next story **GUIDING LIGHT** and I'm also uploading the companion piece to this one which tells Vicki and Bruce's side of the story in **Gotham: Hidden Identities** so I hope you'll look out for them ;)

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO.**

_Wayne Manor – Night:__  
_

"_In times of war, circumstances dictate action_."

Bruce's words echoed in his head as Clark stood looking out the large windows. He was right. They were at war. But the battle lines had been drawn a long time ago. No matter what Clark had tried to do to stop it happening. The time for forgiveness and understanding was gone. There was no going back.

He exhaled heavily. The meeting had been one of the longest they'd ever had. And the reactions of some of the team had surprised him - Oliver in particular. It had been Oliver's brain-child after all; he'd put the original team of four together. Oliver had argued Clark had more than doubled their numbers by introducing those he termed the '_big hitters'_of Diana, Bruce, John and J'Onn before signing up officially himself. The League had changed almost beyond recognition. It turned out voting Superman to head it up had been Oliver's idea. Apparently he'd been thinking about it for a long time. A lot longer than Clark had realized.

"The minute you stepped into the public eye it changed things Clark – for all of us," Oliver looked him straight in the eye as several of the others nodded; "None of the rest of us ever thought about doing that. We've worked in the shadows, under the radar – covert ops; that was our thing. We drew our circles. But you widened yours in a way none of us can…"

Clark remembered the conversation they'd had about circles. It was not long after he'd finished his training and ended his travels; before Superman first made an appearance in public. Seemed like a lifetime ago now. Oliver said men decided on the circle of ground they drew around themselves - all men did. They made a choice. Smaller circle for friends and family – those closest to them – like the one Clark had before he first met Oliver. Larger circle for more people in the way Clark had chosen when he took on Metropolis or when Bruce had done the same thing with Gotham – though Bruce still stayed in the shadows. By Oliver's reasoning, the second Superman went global his circle became all encompassing and that meant automatic leadership duties. The world now looked to Superman.

Though Clark had pointed out Lois' article had a lot to do with that…

Superman was the man the rest of the League felt should be their figurehead. They'd all voted. It was pretty much a done deal before Clark had a chance to talk to them about it. But he couldn't help missing Chloe's voice in the debate. She would have understood his fears of old better than the others, and why – even when he agreed to try it for a while – a part of him still worried about the responsibility he was taking on. If he messed up at any point the League's reputation and the public's trust in it would take a hit by default. It felt distinctly like a house of cards.

Already in the space of one meeting he'd agreed with the general consensus on the need for an off-world base. What would the world think about that if it was ever discovered? Luthor would probably see it as another sign of an incoming invasion – one that should be counter-acted with further defenses…

Clark sighed again.

"Should I be checking for silver rocks?"

Turning from the window he found Lois leaning against the doorframe across the room, "Hey."

"Hey," She smiled and nudged off her shoulder, closing the distance between them, "For the record – you have no idea what it took for me to stay away from that little pow-wow. Every cell in my body demanded I find a glass and listen at the door…"

"I heard the pacing."

"Yeah well with the floorboards in this place it was hardly gonna take much effort was it?" She hesitated a few steps from him where she could see his face clearer in the reflected moonlight from the windows, her head angling as she considered him; "Uh-oh. You have that look."

And she said she didn't know him? Clark smiled wryly. She knew him.

With a lift of her chin she joined him at the window, looking up at the night sky the same way he'd been doing and waiting for him to turn and do the same before she took a breath, "Every time I see you at a window looking at the sky now it makes me re-think the gazillion times I found you doing the same thing - especially in the barn. What are you thinking about when you look up like that?"

Clark shrugged, "Changes depending on the situation I guess."

"Not looking up there 'cos it's where you want to be?"

"In the sky or in the stars?"

"You tell me," She shot him a sideways glance; her eyes sparkling in the silvery light.

Clark thought about his answer for a moment, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "At the start I think I looked at the stars because I had so many questions about where I came from and why I was here…"

"People here have been pondering that since the beginning of time."

"My situation was a little different." He smiled when she smiled, "Knowing I landed in a meteor shower kinda took the stork out of the equation."

"Beats a gooseberry bush too…"

"Does…"

She nodded then looked back at the night sky before asking; "Found the answer to the '_why_' on your own though, didn't you?"

"Took a while…" He pursed his lips and focused on a random diamond of leaded glass in the window, "When I was younger I didn't want to be different. I wanted to be like everyone else."

The smile came through in Lois' voice, "In Smallville I think you'll find being normal was being different. Rock and a hard place that one."

"Except for a long time I thought I was responsible for that too. No meteor shower, no meteor freaks…"

When he saw her look his way in his peripheral vision he turned his head, lifting his brows in question when she frowned at him. But Lois being Lois he didn't have long to wait before she told him what she was thinking. He loved that they could both do that now.

"Hang on," She looked at him with dawning incredulity, "You thought the first meteor shower was _your fault_? Weren't you a baby when you got here?"

"A baby when I was sent - two or three when I got here. It was a long trip."

"And how were you responsible for a meteor shower at that age?" She crossed her arms and lifted her chin in challenge the way only Lois could.

"It wasn't that-"

"I take it the meteor shower was left-over remnants of your planet?"

"Yes. It –"

"Uh-huh. So were you some kind of miniature destroyer of worlds harnessing all those meteors to rain terror on the earth?"

"No. The reason I was sent in the first place was-"

"To save you from dying with everyone else," She cocked a brow, "So the planet was going to blow up regardless, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Not your fault then was it." She shrugged, "The meteor shower would have happened regardless of whether you were hitching a ride on it or not."

And in the space of less than five minutes she'd worked her way logically through the facts and come to a sensible conclusion it had taken him years to reach. Clark shook his head, "Yes, well I'm aware of that now. But when I was younger-"

"You did guilt better than anyone. I remember. I just didn't realize you took it to global proportions even then. Someone should have slapped you upside the head a lot earlier." She turned to look out the window again.

Clark exhaled a soft burst of laughter. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Were you ever afraid of heights?"

Huh? Oh right. She was switching topics again, "Yes."

"That had to make learning to fly interesting."

"Didn't encourage me to try it in a hurry."

She turned again, examining his eyes when he looked at her, "But you like it now, right?"

The answering smile was full blown and genuine, "What do you think?"

Her eyes warmed, "Knowing how I felt the first time you took me up there I can only imagine what a rush it is being able to do it on your own. That first time was…"

"_Magical_."

Clark heard her breath catch when he said the husky word, her lashes lowering to half mast before she breathed deep and answered with a low; "Yes."

It was the first real in-road they'd made to their time together as Lois and Superman without some of Lois' pain shadowing it. So Clark took a chance and decided to see if he could recapture some of the magic of that night, "Go get a sweater or a jacket or something."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." The question came out before he could decide if it was a step too far too soon, "Do you trust me, Lois?"

She hesitated for a brief enough moment to make him worry, then she nodded, "Yes."

Clark smiled, "Then go get a sweater."

_Unknown Location – Middle America:_

The rooms were different to the rest of the holding cells. Everything had been planned with meticulous attention to detail. He'd had time to plan it that way after all. His spell in incarceration had not been wasted. Unnecessary and unjust but not wasted. How he could be accused of crimes against humanity when the subjects he had dealt with had been far from human remained a great source of irritation to him. Especially when his work had been to _safeguard_ humanity…

With his hands clasped behind his back he studied the occupant of the room. Still. Unmoving. The machines at the bedside and the medical assistant all in place…

Then he moved along the observation corridor and looked into the next room. How long he had waited. But now he had his prize.

_Wayne Manor – Night:_

Lois Lane. You are still pathetic.

She shook her head and forced herself to walk slowly down the stairs. But there was no way in hell she was getting her heart rate under control. Whatever Clark had planned she knew it involved flying. And no matter how she tried, the very thought of it still had the ability to make her pulse do stupid things. It wasn't easy to stay mad at him. Even if she'd gotten zilch information about the meeting that had left him looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders again…

Since he'd told her to meet him outside she made her way through the kitchen and onto the large gravel walkway at the back of the huge house, rounding a corner with quickening steps that faltered when she saw him standing in front of the stone wall with its ornate concrete balustrades.

_Damn it_. Dirty pool again.

The long cape shifted in the night breeze as he turned. And Lois swallowed hard as his chin lifted. Superman had always been able to do things to her heart rate. Clark Kent as Superman was a whole new ball-game. The combination of the two knocked her on her ear.

Each step closer to her made her gaze rise a degree, the calm expression on his face and the confident way he carried himself completely mesmerizing to her. How could she have been so completely blind to this side of him? This amazing man had been right underneath her nose. What if she'd never opened her eyes?

He stopped a foot away from her, "Can you still see me?"

Lois nodded. She could see him. She could see him in a way she'd never seen him before. And he was so much –_more_ – than she was. It made her feel ridiculously small, and fragile, and weak in comparison; words that Lois Lane would have fought to her dying breath before using to describe herself.

He smiled one of the impossibly warm smiles she remembered Superman smiling, "Say something."

Now she was supposed to make conversation? About what – the _weather_?

Blinking, she took it as an invitation to study him in the suit, a small frown forming when she looked him over all the way to his red boots and back up, past the large 'S' on his chest, "You changed the suit."

Large hands lifted to smooth over his chest as he lifted his brows, an unsure expression she associated with Clark Kent making him look vulnerable in a manner completely at odds with his superhero persona; "You don't like it?"

"Why did you change it?"

He sighed and dropped his hands, "There was underwear on the outside Lois. Why do you think I changed it?"

Oh. Getting a little defensive were we? She angled her head, "Not that they were ever the main focus of my attention when you wore the suit but who put them there in the first place?"

"Wasn't my idea," He frowned and pursed his mouth into a thin line so Lois knew she'd hit a touchy subject.

And he had to know she was going to ask, so, "Whose was it then?"

'Superman' folded his arms across the 'S' – the cape billowing behind him again, "It was supposedly 1930's circus strongman inspired. And since I wasn't paying for it I couldn't really say much once it was done…"

Lois put all the information together with his expression and had to stifle a chuckle of laughter, "You let _Oliver _loose on your disguise? That wasn't bright."

"It was let Oliver loose on the suit or rely on the glasses to hide my secret identity. I went with the suit."

"Mmm-hmm," She stuck the tip of her tongue against the inside of her cheek, "Didn't consider a mask?"

"Don't like them."

It was getting tougher to hide her amusement by the minute; as much at the topic of conversation as the expression on Clark's face as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. How could someone with his abilities who did the things he did be so guileless at the same time? The strongest man on the planet was looking at her like a child who'd just been told Santa wasn't real.

He even unfolded his arms and lifted his hands to his chest again, dropping his chin to look down at his body, "What's wrong with it?"

The part of her that was still crazy about a dork smiled indulgently, then assumed a more studious expression when he looked up and scowled at her. She waved a hand in a circle in front of her body, "Turn round then."

Clark crossed his jaw with impatience, and then did as he was told; silently protesting about it the way only Clark could while she examined him.

Well… _was still doing it for her_… she cleared her throat when he faced forwards and jerked his brows at her. Words, she could find words. The suit. Not him _in_ the suit. That's what they were talking about. She could do this,

"The basics are the same. You just added a few panels, did away with the underwear on the outside and changed the material some, right?"

"Right," He nodded and looked down at it again, "The material is an upgrade."

"Gonna have every fashion magazine on the planet scrutinizing it you know that, don't you? There'll be polls and everything. _Should Superman have changed his suit_?" Lois bit down on her lower lip, "There may be a backlash. I'll bet you get invites to make-over shows…"

"Thanks." He smirked.

A soft burst of laughter left her lips before she shrugged, "It works for me Smallville. But then I was always more fascinated by the man underneath the suit than the outfit itself."

When she waggled her brows meaningfully the corners of his mouth tugged upwards and he shook his head, "I'm glad we're having so much fun with this."

"So this is what I put a sweater on for? We couldn't have had the fashion show inside in front of a big warm fire in the nice draughty mansion?"

Standing slightly to one side he reached out an arm and turned his hand over, "You know why you put a sweater on…"

Lois slid her hand into his then leaned on it as she slipped her sneakers off her feet. And the gleeful look on her face must have said it all, because Clark smiled down at her.

"What?" She arched a brow at him as she stepped closer.

"That's two things I have now."

The brow arched higher.

"To get on your good side…"

Setting her feet onto his, she rested her hands on his shoulders and looked up into the dark pools of his eyes, "Flying isn't a get-out-of-jail-free card either."

"No?"

"No." She lifted her chin, "Though it does earn you brownie points."

Clark nodded firmly, "I'll take what I can get."

"Good plan."

When he smiled another of his warm Superman-like smiles at her she found herself smiling back, the familiar light-headed sensation she felt as an indication they had left the ground not preparing her for the moment she looked down and realized how far up they were.

She gasped, one of her feet slipping off his forcing her to grab hold of him tighter than before; her arms hooking around his neck. Clark wrapped his arms tighter around her waist in return as they rose higher – through wisps of moonlit clouds until they could see the lights of Gotham in the distance and there was a blanket of stars above their heads.

Lois looked up at him. He smiled again. Then they stopped, hovering high in the air where it was totally silent and still as Lois looked around her in awe. It was… _magical_ - just like the first time - except somehow it was even more special. Because this time she knew she was with Clark…

His deep voice rumbled above her head, "What do you hear?"

"Nothing," She shook her head as she looked up at him again, "It's quiet."

"I hear everything. Every second of every day I can hear everyone – sometimes all at once. I hear laughter, people calling out to one another, people shouting in anger and crying out to be saved. I hear the last one most of all. You should hear it from space when I can hear the whole planet all at once…"

Lois stared at him, wide eyed with awe as another long list of questions formed in her head. But in the end her low reply was; "How can you bear it? That many voices all at once."

It would never be quiet for him. How did he find peace? The thought made her ache for him.

"I've learned to filter through it over the years. At first it was deafening. But there's a kind of…" He looked down at the ground below, "reassurance to it. Reminds me I'm not alone. And why I do what I do."

"You told me you do it because you can…"

The words had been whispered but unsurprisingly he caught them, turning his head to look down at her, "Yes. But what I do is based on powers everyone has inside; the ability to endure, to carry on, to make the best of what we have - and you don't have to be 'Superman' to do that. There are plenty of people in the world who do great things without superpowers."

Lois thought of the number of times Superman had tried to convince her of the good in people. And it wasn't that she hadn't listened before or that she hadn't wanted to believe or that he hadn't given her hope - it was just that, somehow, when it was Clark Kent saying them as Superman they touched a deeper chord inside her. She remembered telling him once that he had as big a heart as Superman, she just hadn't realized how close to the mark she was when she said it. Superman with Clark Kent's heart was even more amazing than she'd thought he was before.

She could fall in love all over again. So why was she still holding back?

Then he looked around them and said something that would make up her mind, "I used to come up here a lot by myself and just... drift. Not part of the stars, not part of the Earth. Not knowing where I fit in... I never did, not really…"

He looked deep into her eyes, "Not until I fell in love with you…"

Well that was that then. No way in hell could she fight against something so strong it robbed her of her ability to think about anything but the man in front of her, holding her safely in his arms, hundreds and hundreds of feet above the earth. She stared up at him and in that moment he was all there was to her.

The image of him drifting alone, not feeling like he belonged, tore her soul to shreds. He wasn't alone. Didn't he know that?

Moving one arm from around his neck she placed her palm against his cheek and forced her vocal chords to work, "You're not alone. You have people who care about you. Not just the millions who look up to Superman – people who know you as you."

She saw his thick lashes lowering, "I know."

He thought she was rejecting him, didn't he? Lois shook her head and ducked down to look up into his eyes, "I'm not done."

Clark lifted his chin.

So Lois took a deep breath, "You said once I said it you would never let me take it back."

"I did say that," The arms around her waist tightened briefly.

"I wouldn't want to take it back Clark - no matter what happened." She took another deep breath and tried to make him understand; "But it might not be enough. You have to know that. It's a better place to start than I've ever had in a relationship – any relationship…" She rolled her eyes, "_Ever_. But it still might not be enough. No matter how much we want it to be…"

"Lois-"

"No – _listen_ - you wanted me to talk things through, and I am. _We are_. And we'll have to if we're gonna try this…" She dropped her gaze to the column of his neck when it got too difficult to look into his eyes, "We'll let ourselves get distracted. We already work too much and fight about stupid things and all this time we've both been hiding from each other and I'm sick and tired of how much energy that takes. But more than that – we can't keep doing it - the only reason to hide is because we're scared…"

"Of what?"

She lifted her gaze to tangle with his.

"Of the fact that we're partners ... and best friends ... and _this_," She pulled him into a slow, soft kiss and Clark lifted a hand to lace his fingers through her hair as he reciprocated.

Lois had to force herself to break from the kiss before it got heated the way it so often did. Not like they could do much about it where they were anyway so…

"_Smallville_," She said breathlessly against his lips. "If you're going to run from this or back off to try and protect me or anything equally as lame then tell me now. Because if this is going to work we both -"

"I'm not going to run, Lois," Clark assured her in a husky but even tone filled with a combination of emotion and determination, "I'm ready to take the next step, if you are."

"It won't be easy."

"I know."

"For either of us."

"I know."

With the fingers of one hand toying with the hair at the nape of his neck and the other caressing his cheek; Lois shifted her feet off his. He was the only thing stopping her from falling, the way he had so many times as both Clark _and_ Superman. It was a demonstration of trust on Lois' part, one she backed up by handing him her heart,

"I love you Clark. I do. I always will. Even if we can't make this work…"

The smile he gave her was the brightest she'd ever seen. And considering Clark Kent held the patent on hundred watt smiles that was saying something, "I love you too Lois. We'll make it work. You wait and see. So long as we're together that's all that matters."

They both knew there was no guarantee they would make their crazy lives work, but with Clark, Lois believed there was more of a chance than she'd ever had with anyone. So she didn't say anything else, she simply leaned in and continued the kiss she'd interrupted.

He was right. They were together. And that was what mattered most.

_Unknown Location – Middle America:_

Entering the room, he cast a watchful eye over its occupant before wandering around. Any harm that came to him would be short lived thanks to the security he had in place but it didn't matter. In fact, if harm was inflicted on him it would save some time. The thought made him smile.

He sat down on a deeply upholstered armchair and leaned back, "I trust the accommodation is to your liking. It's what you've been used to for some time now I believe."

"Go to hell."

"Such a lack of gratitude…" He shook his head.

"You can dress the cage as nice as you want but it doesn't make it any less a cage."

He leaned forwards, "True. But if you wish to gain your freedom you should consider your options. It's not like I'm the first member of the Luthor family to negotiate with you – is it?"

She raised an elegant brow at him, "Oh I learned my lessons well in the past. Your father couldn't turn me, your underlings couldn't turn me… and if you recall… _you_ couldn't turn me. So if you can get whatever it is you want without my co-operation then I suggest you consider taking that route sooner rather than later. Before I cause you similar problems to the ones I caused last time. I should however warn you it might not be as simple as you might like to think it is."

Lex breathed deep, the scent of her expensive perfume a balm to his soul. How long he had waited, "Without challenges a man may never reach his true potential."

"I think you've sunk as low as there's potential for anyone to go, don't you?"

Pushing to his feet, he circled her chair and set a hand on the back of it, "I must say you've proved more elusive than I had foreseen. I congratulate you for that. And for your valiant effort at trying to escape capture with the help of your… _ally_…"

It took a moment, but then she asked the question – the straightening of her spine the only indication he had touched a nerve, "What did you do to him?"

Leaning over the chair to breathe her scent more deeply, he kept his voice purposefully low, "It took considerable effort to try and heal him, didn't it? When he was so mortally wounded…"

"Is he dead?"

"Soon all of them will join him."

When he heard her soft intake of breath he leaned back and continued smiling as he moved over to the large fireplace that had been carefully created to match the one at Wayne Manor. Poetic he felt. Allowing her to live in a room that was the perfect recreation of the one her cousin had described – right down to the Renoir and the coat of arms on the bookcase. He wondered if Bruce Wayne was in the original room, wondering what had happened to his house guest. Another to add to his list; Wayne obviously knew the caped crusader who had attempted to come to Chloe's rescue - or at the very least how to contact him - and if he knew how to contact one of them…

"The so called 'Superman' is the one that interests me most. He would like us to think he has morals, he has ethics; that he's unrelentingly good." Clasping his hands behind his back he studied her profile with hooded eyes, "But he can't be everywhere at once. As long as he stays in Metropolis, innocent people will die. I wonder if he's prepared to accept that responsibility. If I were him, I'd think about that. Wouldn't you?"

Chloe clearly felt utterly sickened, although she tried to maintain calm. But she had to know it was true. People would die in the battle. And Lex had no compunction about endangering innocent people if it saved the planet from the invaders, however…

"You are here to help ensure those the casualties are minimal. Something I suspect may interest you."

"I'm not going to help you repair your soldiers, Lex."

"You don't have to. Your DNA will do that. But it's not just your healing abilities I'm interested in."

It was enough to get her attention; large blue eyes focusing on him from beneath a frown, "Meaning?"

Inhaling deeply he lifted his chin and considered his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall; the only thing that was out of place in the re-created room. He wondered if she'd noticed yet - little matter - she would know what it was soon enough, "I've been fascinated by the meteor infected for some considerable time…"

"Fascinated would be one way of putting it. _Obsessed_ would be closer to the mark."

"During the research I have conducted it has been interesting how many of the infected are unaware of the full extent of their abilities. Over the years it has been possible to help many of them reach their true potential. I wonder have you reached your true potential," He looked down at her again, "Or have you lacked the courage to explore it?"

Somewhat disappointingly she chose to remain silent.

"Upon the conduct of each depends the fate of all," He informed her, "Alexander The Great's words."

He focused on the mirror again; as if he could see through it to the room beyond, "Your conduct, however, may influence the fate of one you love…"

When her long lashes flickered upwards, he saw a hint of the question she didn't want to ask written in her eyes. So he calmly lifted his hand and pressed the control in his hand; light illuminating the mirror, transforming it into a window and revealing the other room to her.

Immediately she was drawn to her feet, her footsteps faltering briefly then taking her swiftly to the glass where she laid her fine boned hands against the surface and exhaled the words, "What have you done to her?"

"She's sleeping," Lex stepped across to stand by her side, "Whether or not she wakes is in your hands."

Turning ninety degrees he looked down at her, "Surely you didn't think I would release her?"

"You replaced her."

"There has been much progress made in the cloning process over the years. She looks peaceful, doesn't she? So much more beautiful when unable to open her mouth," He continued to examine her profile; the sleek curtain of golden hair against her alabaster skin, the flicker of long lashes, the slight tremble of her lower lip betraying her emotions, "You are two sides of the one coin; so much in common and yet so very different. Fascinating isn't it? The bond you share. She risked her life for you last time. What, I wonder, will you volunteer in return for hers?"

The control she exerted was admirable, her voice devoid of the emotion he knew she held inside, "What do you want Luthor?"

Lowering his voice and stepping closer he leaned his head closer to hers, "We're going to explore your potential."

"You already know what I can do."

Lifting his gaze, he searched the air, "I've put a great deal of thought into what you can do and how you do it. You fear the unknown – as many of the infected do - you more than most after your years of investigating those who killed and maimed indiscriminately."

"Get to the point."

"Tell me. Do you think the infected were intended to cause chaos before the invasion - to infiltrate society like a disease?" He lowered his gaze to her hair again, "Or a mere side-effect? Maybe…"

She stiffened when he leaned closer, "Maybe they were sent to us by a higher power. So when these ability enhanced invaders came we could fight on a more even playing field."

Shaking her head she laughed softly, "You're insane."

When he grasped her upper arm and sharply yanked her round to face him, she reached her hands to his chest and pushed. But it wasn't the spark of anger in her eyes that made him smile with satisfaction – it was the flash of heat he felt against his skin.

"Excellent." He let go of her arm, "You've already answered one question. The way you tried to defend your caped protector indicated you had the ability to harness energy for more than healing. You've learnt to protect yourself."

She took a sharp breath and stepped back, her face paler than before, "If you're thinking of using it as another weapon then I hate to disappoint you. Every time I use my ability it leaves me drained. It's not an endless supply of energy. And using it to protect myself is something I have no control over."

"We'll be working on that."

The statement made her narrow her eyes, "Why?"

"You'll need it during our experiments."

"What experiments?"

Lex glanced briefly at the woman lying on the bed in the next room, "If you want to help your cousin you'll co-operate."

"_What experiments?_"

The defensive folding of her arms told him she understood the gravity of her situation, "The energy you use must come from somewhere."

"I don't know where it comes from," She frowned.

"That, my dear Chloe is what we're going to discover," He smiled calmly; "_Together_."

When he turned off the light to the other room and moved away from the mirror he saw her throw a brief anguished glance at it before raising her voice, "To do what? What exactly is it you want?"

Stopping at the door, he turned to face her, "Once we know how you gather energy I have a series of tests for you to complete. Then we will see if you can utilize the process to gather energy from others…"

He took a step closer, "Think of it as the laying on of hands - reversed. If I'm right then not only will you be able to draw energy from others in the same way you give it to heal – you'll also be able to siphon abilities from them. Their strength will become your strength. Then, with your DNA, I'll create a special unit - one that can draw super-powered abilities from the invaders with a simple touch…"

"You're not turning me into some kind of leech Lex!" It was the first time she'd let her mask slip; her eyes flashing with anger, "I won't _do it_!"

Lex remained calm, "You say that as if you have a choice."

"Lois obviously wouldn't capitulate or she wouldn't be lying in that bed. You're right. We do have a bond. I _know her_. She would never take part in your sick experiments for me! She would never willingly endanger anyone's life or –"

Taking a step backwards, Lex opened the door and waved a beckoning hand to someone standing in the hall, "Then we shall see how many lives you are willing to endanger. If you are prepared to sacrifice your cousin, then she will be the first in a long chain of sacrifices…"

Her expression changed as the figure in black entered the room, "_No_."

Lex smiled coldly, "Go deep G-19…"

The boy stepped closer.

_Wayne Manor – Night:_

The door to Chloe's room was ajar, the soft glow of a lamp illuminating her still form. So Lois stepped into the room and walked to her bedside. Automatically she lifted a hand, gently brushing the long blonde hair from her cheek before glancing at the vase of daisies on the side-table. They were always there. If not fresh every day then every other at the least; Alfred, Lois suspected. No way was it –

"They're her favorite flower."

The deep voice made her jump, Lois spinning on her heel as Bruce leaned forward in the armchair in one corner of the room – his face shadowed.

"I didn't realize you were in here." That was what happened when she didn't have a super-powered Clark around to check for her. But since a bridge had collapsed somewhere Clark was off doing his thing, so…

"I thought you'd gone out to do whatever it is you do when you disappear."

"Either Alfred or Nurse Walker are with her when I'm called away. She's never alone."

Yes, Lois knew that. It had been something she'd discovered on her own and discussed with Clark when he'd tentatively broached the subject of one of them going back to work at the Planet. Something they both knew was going to have to be faced at some point.  
But one that still left Lois torn. She wanted to be there when her cousin opened her eyes. And she would open them. Lois refused to believe anything else. Chloe just needed time; that was all.

"The doctor was here again today."

"I know."

"He said there was no change. There's no medical reason for her not to wake up – her body is functioning normally."

"Yes. It is."

It was the first time she'd had any kind of a conversation with Bruce on her own. Not that he was any more forthcoming in a group than he was alone. And there was still something about him that just plain rubbed Lois the wrong way – a fact Clark found amusing unless she was very much mistaken. Eventually he'd asked her did it have something to do with the fact Bruce was taking care of Chloe when she felt it was her place to do it. Lois had denied it, but she knew there was a grain of truth in there. But even if she could have moved her cuz to a hospital closer to Metropolis there was still the matter of medical expenses, the constant attention of people who cared for her and her safety should Luthor decide he was going to try for a few more strands of her DNA. Weighing up the pros and cons led Lois to accept it would be selfish to move her. And, as much as she still didn't '_get it_' – Bruce Wayne had to care about Chloe, in his own particular way. Why go to all the trouble he had if he didn't?

"I need to know something."

Bruce's face remained unreadable, so Lois took it as an invitation to continue, "Are you taking care of her because you feel guilty or because you actually give a damn."

He looked her straight in the eye; "It has to be one or the other, does it?"

Lois shrugged, "Combination of the two would make sense…"

"And yet I suspect would be the lesser answer in your mind," He glanced briefly at Chloe then back at Lois, "Has there been cause to doubt her care Miss Lane or is this more of a personal opinion on who is over-seeing that care?"

"PotAto, potatO," She smirked.

"If you would prefer she was hidden away in a private clinic somewhere, that can be arranged."

It wasn't that Lois doubted Bruce Wayne had the ability to make it the best clinic money could buy, or that the people her cousin was entrusted to wouldn't follow his instructions to the letter but, "I'd prefer she wakes up surrounded by people who care about her because they know her. Not because they're paid to care."

"Then you want her moved closer to Metropolis."

"I think you'll find Clark can get me here faster than I could take a cab to Metropolis General. I have frequent flier miles." She folded her arms.

Bruce rested his arms on the rolled sides of the armchair and tented his fingers, "There was bound to be a time when you would be torn between waiting or wanting to do something more pro-active - you are similar to your cousin from that perspective. I don't doubt for a second were your situations reversed she would be doing everything possible to track down Luthor and continue with her work. She would feel she owed it to you."

As much as the statement told her he knew her cousin better than she had given him credit for, Lois felt her defense mechanism kick in, "I don't need a lecture. I need guarantees."

"I can guarantee the best possible care, regardless of expense. I can guarantee she will never be left unattended." He looked at her with hooded eyes, "It would appear, thanks to Clark, there is a guaranteed open door policy with regards to your visits…"

Lois got to the point; "And does that open door policy extend to Luthor?"

In the dim light it was difficult to decipher the change in his demeanor, but the immediate tension in the room would have told her she'd hit a raw nerve if his icy tone didn't do the trick; "I can also guarantee he will receive a fitting welcome should he attempt to try again. Details of which I'm sure you'll understand my reluctance to explain any further."

"_Touché_."

Leaning back into the darkness where he seemed most comfortable, Bruce allowed the unspoken words to hang heavily between them until he surprised her by adding a low; "I'm aware you would not have endangered Vicki's life willingly Miss Lane. Therefore the less you know the better for all concerned. It's the same reason why none of the League would allow her to be taken. If he could extract information from you without your knowledge and cause so much harm when you knew so little-"

"Then extracting everything she knows would make it seem like Christmas had come early in Luthor's special little world."

"Precisely."

Lois nodded, turning to look down at Chloe again. Leaving her was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done. But she couldn't sit still and wait. Not anymore. Bruce was right; Chloe wouldn't do it either if their places were reversed. Her cuz would understand. This time out she could do more by leaving her in Bruce Wayne's care. She just wished she could talk to her about it and make her understand. And that Chloe could tell her what it was she saw in Mr. Enigmatic…

The voice at her shoulder made her jump again. Damn it the man could do stealth-mode better than a Navy Seal! It gave her the creeps.

"The most difficult choices are quite often the right ones."

"Fond of fortune cookies I take it."

When she glanced sideways she saw his dark eyes focused on Chloe, "If there is any change in her condition I'll let you know."

"I was thinking more along the lines of daily updates," She turned her head and examined his profile, "Though don't think I'm not tempted by every hour on the hour."

When he looked at her from the corner of his eye she smiled sweetly.

_Daily Planet Offices – Morning:_

Using the back of his hand to push his glasses into place, Clark looked up at the ornate art-deco above the doorway. Then he checked his watch. Three…two…one…

"Is that coffee?"

He held out the cup, "Morning Lois."

"Hmmm," She took one of the covered cups he held, early morning sunlight dancing in her hair; "Sucking up to me for any particular reason, Smallville?"

"Still can't be nice to you, can I?"

Angling her head she studied him with narrowed eyes, "If I made this too easy for you, you'd get suspicious."

Clark smiled, then lifted his brows in question, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm _always_ ready for coffee."

"Not what I meant."

Shifting her gaze to the doorway as people pushed their way through the swinging doors, she took a sip of her coffee and shrugged, "I need to be doing something. Sitting around doing nothing will put me in the kind of mood that'll make you suffer."

Clark pushed his free hand into the pocket of his dark suit trousers as Lois took another sip of coffee and looked up at him again, "So how was your first night back in Metropolis?"

He knew what she was asking, the fact she looked around them as she asked it making him smile, "Quiet. You had an early night."

It brought her gaze back to his, "Spying on me?"

"Checking you were okay…"

Her eyes narrowed, "And how long have you been doing that?"

He answered honestly; "A long time."

After a brief second of consideration she took a deep breath and lifted her chin, "Right. Here's the deal. Just because we're-"

"Dating?"

"_Trying this_," She scowled in warning and then ruined the effect by rolling her eyes, "Doesn't mean anything else changes. No editing my copy."

"Except for typos - _naturally_…"

"Don't get cute with me Kent."

"Gotta hang on to the cute now the mystery is gone."

Lois shook her head and poked him in the chest, "No getting in the way of me doing my job."

"Don't suppose there's any chance of you getting into less trouble, is there?"

"_That_," Another poke, "Is _exactly_," And another, "What I'm _talking about_."

Swiftly removing the hand from his pocket he captured her hand against his chest and held it there; lowering his head to look deep into her eyes, "Just promise me you won't take even bigger chances now you know what I can do."

The change in their relationship was marked by the fact she didn't try to tug her hand free. Instead she turned it in his and threaded their fingers together; taking a step closer and lifting her chin again to look at him from beneath long lashes as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Now what's the point in having a super-powered boyfriend if I can't take advantage of-"

Clark silenced her with a kiss, smiling against her lips when she leaned into him.

When he lifted his head a couple of inches she picked up where she'd left off, "- the fact you'll swoop in and-"

He kissed her again.

"-rescue me every time I-"

He kissed her again.

After a long moment Lois mumbled against his mouth, "Can't do this to shut me up in the office either by the way."

"Not _in_ the office yet," He mumbled back.

"Morning C.K, morning Lois!"

They pulled apart to watch as Jimmy pushed backwards through the rotating door; a huge knowing grin plastered across his face, "Good to have you back."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Terrific."

When she tried to free her hand Clark held on and waited for her to lift her brows in warning, ""Add '_we're not hiding_' to your list too."

She pointed her cup at the doors as Jimmy disappeared, "After _that_? Are you kidding me? They'll know from the basement up before lunch."

"Good," He wasn't going to pretend he wasn't pleased about it. He wanted everyone to know - even though he knew it was early days and there was still too much going on for him to shout it from the rooftops. But knowing she loved him? It made him feel stronger than he'd ever felt before.

Lois rolled her eyes again, "I swear if you say something lame about this being the first day of the rest of our lives I'm prepared to sacrifice this perfectly good cup of coffee to leave a stain-"

Clark lifted his cup, "How about drinking to a new beginning?"

When she stared at him he waggled the cup, "C'mon Lane. It's this or I'm gonna grin at you like an idiot in the middle of interviews."

"You really want to take me on in that game? Cos I should warn you – I have _skills_."

"Do you now."

"Uh-huh," She caught her lower lip between her teeth and hit him with the kind of openly flirtatious and _heated _look he couldn't remember ever being used on him before. Then she stepped into him, rolling her shoulders and looking slowly upwards from his neck to his mouth – lingering there for a moment – before meeting his gaze and telling him in a voice steeped with innuendo, "Because if you want to play… _we'll play_…"

Clark lowered his head as she angled her mouth under his.

"But in certain areas… you're still…" She lifted her chin; her breath washing over his skin, "Way out. Of your league…"

And with that she tapped her coffee cup off his hard enough to shake some of the contents loose through the small hole in the lid. It made him scramble to stop if from spilling on his sleeve. And while he did she got her hand free and stepped back, "To new beginnings…"

Turning at the doors the way Jimmy had, she smiled, angled her head and then winked at him before disappearing inside.

Clark chuckled, shaking his head at her antics before he looked around him. It _felt_ like a new beginning to him. There was still a long way to go, in many ways, but he'd learnt a lot since he'd come to Metropolis. There had been the kind of mistakes he was determined never to make again. He still carried guilt, especially when it came to what had happened to Chloe. He had a whole new level of determination when it came to Luthor – one that came dangerously close to the kind of anger he'd exhibited when Lois had been taken from him - and that would need control if he was to win the battle ahead…

But he had hope that he hadn't had before, thanks to Lois. He wasn't alone in the way he had feared he would be. And Clark had to believe they would make it work. The alternative didn't bear thinking about. Not when she loved him and he loved her and there weren't any secrets standing between them.

"_Earth to Clark_…" He picked up her low voice in the myriad of city sounds, "I know you're busy standing in the middle of the sidewalk pondering life, the universe and at least fifty other things that'll make me roll my eyes…"

Clark chuckled again as he stepped towards the revolving door; her voice still sounding in his ears, "But here in the real world… or more precisely in a miraculously empty elevator we could have been taking advantage of right now if one of us had used his supposedly superior brain…"

Through the doors and across the lobby, he pushed the button for the elevator and looked around him before lowering his glasses to look through the wall. She was indeed standing in an empty elevator – leaning casually against the wall – turning her cup in her hands and smiling.

"The other one of us – who had better not be talking to herself right now – is just wondering if you're thinking of doing any work today," She pursed her lips in thought; "Are you off doing your thing? Yes Lois – 'cos obviously he can answer that question…"

Clark laughed out loud, and then glanced sideways at the curious faces of the Daily Planet workers who had joined him, "Good Morning."

"If you can hear me, I'll give you ten minutes. Then I'll come up with a much better excuse to explain your absence than you ever did. On second thoughts… maybe I'll make it something really embarrassing; like a rash. No – not a rash – after that little public display of affection in the street Jimmy will assume I have a rash too, and then I'll have to kick his ass…"

The elevator doors slid open and Clark was jostled into it with the crowd.

"Two more floors…" She checked her watch when he looked upwards, "Eight minutes Smallville…"

Her foot began to tap, her voice lowering, "If you are – _you know_ – then be careful."

Clark was jostled again as someone behind him tried to get out at their floor, the movement forcing him to adjust his glasses again.

"And don't worry. I've got your back."

She made him wonder how he'd ever done what he did without her.

"But you owe me one." There was a smile in her voice, "I'm starting a score sheet."

Clark heard the 'ping' of her elevator reaching their floor. Minutes later, and just under the limit she'd given him before she came up with an explanation for his absence, his elevator did the same thing. Once he'd stepped through the doors he took a moment to look around him at the busy bullpen. Lois was at her desk, downing the last of her coffee as she tossed the majority of her mail into a trash can.

Then Perry's voice yelled from his door; "Lane! Kent! Mayor's Office! They're making an announcement about the rebuilding over at Suicide Slums – get on it!"

Across the crowded floor, Lois' gaze found his. She smiled. Her eyes sparkled. So Clark smiled back as he reached his hand back and pressed the button to recall the elevator; silently wishing for another empty one as she grabbed her jacket and purse and jogged across the floor and up the stairs to where she belonged.

_At his side_.

She tossed her purse at him before pushing her arms into the sleeve of her jacket, "Still around, huh?"

"_Always_."

**THE END.**

**(This story continues in METROPOLIS: Guiding Light.)  
**


End file.
